Akatsuki Keliling Dunia
by Fairyska-chan
Summary: Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "WHAAAT! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN RUMAH KITA!"/ "Menjauhlah kalian para setan! Jangan ganggu Itachi! Homina homina homina!"/ "Woi! Aku tidak kesurupan, sialan!"/Chapter 30. Ending
1. Prologue

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1. Prologue.

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk mengunjungi berbagai negara di dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan yang tak pernah sekolah penerbangan.

"Astagaanagaa! ITACHI KAU HARUS GANTI RUGII!"/"tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan Sasu-chan sekolah penerbangan ya"/"KITA NYASAR KE KOREA UTARAA!"/"APAA? Kalau begitu suruh pilotnya putar arah!"/"DIA BILANG DIA TIDAK TAHU CARANYAA!"

Humor/adventure

.

.

.

Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, orang-orang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman pemenang lomba foto dengan tema kostum terbaik. Mereka harap-harap cemas menanti pengumuman yang akan dibawakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kita akan menang,un. kalau kita kalah, ini semua gara-gara Hidan yang tidak mau mengancing jubahnya, _un_!"ucap Deidara yang berada di barisan paling depan bersama Itachi, untuk mewakili anggota Akatsuki. Sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing seperti, Pein yang menemani Konan berbelanja. Tobi dan Sasori yang nyangkut di toko mainan. Kisame dan Zetsu yang nyangkut di Pet Shop. Hidan yang sakit perut dan Kakuzu yang berkeliling mencari barang-barang diskon 99%.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan aku umumkan pemenang dari foto terbaik dengan tema kostum terbaik!"ucap Naruto si pria berambut kuning menggunakan _mic_ agar terdengar dengan jelas.

"Pemenangnya adalah... Akatcuci!" teriak Naruto.

"yah, kita kalah," orang-orang mengeluh kecewa.

"Jelek sekali nama geng nya, _un_! Sudahlah ayo kita pergi, kita tidak akan menang, un," ucap Deidara.

"Yaaah! Sial, sebagus apa sih kostum si Akatcuci itu! Padahal aku ingin keliling dunia!" gerutu Itachi, merekapun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ehh maaf ada kesalahan! Yang ku maksud pemenangnya adalah Akatsuki!" ralat Naruto yang kesulitan membaca tulisannya sendiri.

Deidara dan Itachi yang hampir keluar dari kerumunan mematung seketika. Sedetik kemudian mereka mengorek kuping mereka, meyakinkan kalau yang mereka dengar adalah Akatsuki.

"Akatsuki? Apakah ada anggota Akatsuki disini? Silahkan naik ke panggung!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Deidara dan Itachi bertatapan, lalu mereka bergegas menuju panggung.

"Ohh ini dia pemenang kitaaa!" teriak Naruto di depan _mic_. Penonton yang dekat dengan _speaker_ langsung menututp kuping mereka agar tidak budek mendengar suara cempreng Naruto. Sedangkan penonton lain bertepuk tangan begitu Deidara dan Itachi menaiki panggung. Deidara melambaikan tangan ala _Miss_ _Universe_ , dan Itachi berjalan sok cool tapi gagal karna kepeleset di panggung.

"Wadaaww... siapa yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan!" omel Itachi. Padahal disana tidak ada kulit pisang. Orang-orang yang melihatnya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Bagaimana kesan-pesannya jadi pemenang keliling dunia gratis?" tanya Naruto lalu memberikan _mic_ nya kepada Deidara.

"Hiks.. aku sangat terharu, _un_. tidak sia-sia perjuanganku menyuruh Kakuzu menjahit jubah Akatsuki, _un,_ "jelas Deidara. Lalu memberikan _mic_ nya pada Itachi.

"terimakasih atas dukungan kalian, kalian luar biasaa!"teriak Itachi gak nyambung.

"Lalu, siapakah yang memiliki ide untuk membuat kostum ala _vampire_ yang keren ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah layar yang memperlihatkan foto Akatsuki yang sedang menggunakan jubah Akatsuki dengan motif awan merah andalan mereka.

"Akulah yang mendesain jubah itu!" ucap Itachi bangga.

"Woww! Kau benar-benar cocok jadi seorang desainer! Dari mana kau mendapat inspirasi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jadi saat itu musim salju dan semua selimut Akatsuki kena ompol Tobi, jadi aku berfikir untuk membuat selimut yang bisa kita pakai masing-masing" jelas Itachi

"Ohh.. begitu.." Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi besok, cukup bawa barang-barang penting kalian. Aku akan menjemput kalian besok pagi jam 7. Kita akan pergi naik pesawat pribadi. Akan ada pilot pribadi dan pramugari pribadi yang akan membantu kalian selama di pesawat!" jelas Naruto heboh.

"Woaaah..." Itachi dan Deidara melongo mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok! Selamat untuk kalian, Jaa~" Naruto turun dari panggung dan penontonpun bubar. Deidara dan Itachi masih melongo di atas panggung.

"Woiii apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo pulang, acaranya sudah selesai kan?" tanya Hidan yang baru saja datang dari kamar mandi. Deidara dan Itachi tersadar dari acara melongo mereka.

"Hidaaan! Kita menang! Kita menang!" Deidara menari hula-hula di atas panggung saking senangnya.

"Menang apa?" tanya Hidan kebingungan.

"Kita akan keliling dunia!"teriak Itachi lalu mereka berdansa di atas panggung. Hidan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Orang-orang yang lewat memandang Itachi dan Deidara dengan _illfeel_.

"Mereka jadi gila karena kalah lomba" ucap Hidan sambil menyeret Itachi dan Deidara dari panggung sebelum mereka di amankan oleh security.

"Dimana sih yang lain?" gumam Hidan yang kebingungan mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ohh disana juga ada toko ikan!" teriak Kisame yang berlari menuju toko ikan di depan Hidan.

"Woii Kisame!" teriak Hidan. Kisame berlari sambil mencari sumber suara. Tanpa ia sadari, di depannya berdiri sebuah tiang.

Braakkk!

Kisame menabrak tiang. Burung-burung berputar di atas kepala Kisame. Kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

"Kisame!" teriak Hidan, Deidara dan Itachi. Mereka segera menolong Kisame.

"Haloo teman-teman!" ucap Konan sambil bergaya ala model dengan kacamata hitam dan tas baru yang ia beli pakai duit Pein. Di belakangnya Pein berjalan lesu karna lelah berkeliling Mall menemani Konan dan yang lebih bikin lesu adalah duitnya ludes.

"Huahahaaa... itu adalah karma karna kau sering telat bayar uang kas" ucap Kakuzu di belakang Pein.

Ternyata dari tadi Kakuzu ngintilin Pein dan Konan karna takut nyasar naik lift. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya Kakuzu ke Mall, biasanya dia ke pasar loak.

"Baguslah kalian sudah berkumpul, aku punya pengumuman penting!" ucap Itachi.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan uang?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hmm, kurasa tidak!" ucap Itachi setelah berpikir kalau acara keliling dunia ini gratis tak pakai uang sama sekali.

"Tidak penting!" bantah Kakuzu.

"Deidara- _senpai_! Lihat ini, Tobi dapat robot dari _game center_!"ucap Tobi riang sambil berlari dan mengacung-acungkan robotnya.

"Kau menghabiskan uang 100ribu demi dapat robot jelek itu!" ucap Sasori yang berjalan cool di belakang Tobi.

"Ahh, itu bukan apa-apa, _senpai_ lebih hebat karna menghabiskan 200ribu dan tidak dapat apapun" ucap Tobi dengan niat memuji.

"SUDAH KU BILANG _GAME_ SIALAN ITU RUSAK!" Sasori dongkol. Yang lain sweatdrop mendengarnya 'bisa-bisanya dia kalah dari Tobi si anak idiot' begitu pikir mereka.

"Kau menghabiskan 100rb demi rongsokan itu? Dan kau lebih bodoh karna tak dapat apapun?! Biasakah kalian berhenti buang-buang uang, hah?" Kakuzu naik darah.

Bruukkk!

Tobi yang masih berlari tersangkut Kaki Kisame yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia terjatuh dan robotnya hancur.

"Hueeee... robot Tobi hancur.. hueee..." Tobi menangis guling-guling di lantai.

"Hai semuanyaa! Ada apa ini?"tanya Zetsu sambil membawa es cream.

Tobi yang sedang nangis guling-guling berhenti seketika begitu melihat es cream di tangan Zetsu.

"Yeay! Es cream! Tobi mau es cream!" ucap Tobi sambil melompat mendekati Zetsu.

"Enak saja! Ini punyaku! Beli sana!" ucap Zetsu sambil melindungi es creamnya dari gangguan Tobi.

"Hueee... duit Tobi habis di pakai main _game_... hueee..." Tobi kembali menangis guling-guling. Orang-orang mengabaikannya. Itu pemandangan biasa bagi Akatsuki.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa si hiu itu malah tidur di lantai?" tanya Pein yang melihat Kisame tergeletak di lantai dengan benjol di jidatnya.

"Kisame pingsan karna menabrak tiang! Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit saja" usul Itachi.

"Apaa? Hanya menabrak tiang tidak akan membuatnya mati! Untuk apa ke rumah sakit? Itu buang-buang uang! Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, lalu masukan dia ke empang nanti juga dia sadar!" Kakuzu tidak setuju.

"Baiklah, kita naik taksi untuk bawa Kisame pulang," usul Itachi lagi. Mata Kakuzu kembali membelalak.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kita kan datang jalan kaki, jadi pulangpun harus jalan kaki!" Kakuzu ngotot.

"Kalau begitu kau yang gendong Kisame!" Itachi kesal, semua ide nya di bantah oleh Kakuzu.

"Apaa? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, berarti kita naik taksi."

Skakmat!

Kakuzu menyerah, ia akhirnya menyeret Kisame untuk pulang.

* * *

Merekapun sampai di Markas Akatsuki setelah berjalan cukup jauh.

"haahh capek nyaaa!" keluh Pein

"Hiu sialan ini benar-benar merepotkan! Kita bakar saja dia untuk makan malam!" saran Kakuzu yang kelelahan menyeret Kisame.

"Aku tidak sudi makan Hiu, itu akan membuat berat badanku bertambah dan aku harus beli pil diet!" ucap Konan.

Beli. Pil. Diet?

Beli?

"Oke, membakarnya hanya akan membuang-buang kayu bakar!" ralat Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, dengar, aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua!" ucap Itachi semangat.

"Aduh, panasnyaa~"

"Sini, biar aku kipasin, _un_."

"Hueee... es creamnya habis.. huee..."

"Ya ampun _make-up_ ku luntur gara-gara jalan kaki."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Itachi, tak ada yang menghiraukannya, padahal dia sudah naik ke atas meja.

"Woiii perhatiaan! Dengarkan akuu!" teriak Itachi lagi.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Hidan yang risih mendengar teriakan Itachi.

"Bagaimana, sudah dingin kan, _un_?"

"Hmm.. lumayan."

"Woii kalian duo maho, lihat kemari!" omel Itachi.

Semua memandang Itachi dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku begitu? Aku tahu aku memang tampan tapi-" Itachi malah ke geeran.

"Cepat katakan kabar gembiranya, sialan!" Omel Hidan yang sudah muak dengan tingkah Itachi.

"Baiklah, kabar gembiranya adalah, kita menang lomba!" ucap Itachi dengan cengiran lebar gembira. Deidara yang sudah mengetahuinya ikut nyengir gembira.

"Lomba apa?"

"Kita ikut lomba?"

"Kapan?"

Respon Akatsuki yang lain malah kebingungan.

"Ya ampun! Kalian lupa, kita kan ikut lomba foto! Ingat! 6 bulan yang lalu!" jelas Itachi gemas sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas meja.

"Maksudmu foto keluarga yang kita buat 6 bulan yang lalu?" tanya Konan.

"iya! Iya! Aku mendaftarkan nya ikut lomba foto, dan kita menang!" ucap Itachi masih dengan cengiran bahagianya.

"Ohh begitu, selamat ya Itachi," ucap Konan datar.

"Yeay! Horee Itachi- _senpai_ memang hebat!"

"Turun dari meja! Kalau kau merusaknya, kau harus bayar ganti rugi" ucap Kakuzu yang sudah waswas melihat meja reot yang dijadikan pijakan oleh Itachi.

"Apaa? Kenapa reaksi kalian datar begitu?" Itachi kesal, inikan berita heboh!

"Memang kita dapat apa? Apa kita akan keliling dunia, hah? Hahahaha" ledek Hidan.

"iyaa! Iyaaaa! Kau benar!" Itachi melompat kegirangan.

"Apanya yang benar?" tanya Hidan yang kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh Itachi.

"Kita akan keliling dunia besok!" teriak Itachi masih melompat kegirangan.

Kretek..

Braakkk..

Meja yang dinaiki Itachi retak, sedetik kemudian mejanya rubuh dan Itachi terjatuh.

"Wadaawww..."

"YEAAYY! KELILING DUNIAA!"

Anggota Akatsuki bersorak senang karna akan keliling dunia, mengabaikan Itachi yang diomeli habis-habisan oleh Kakuzu karna merusak meja.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Tok...tok...tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu rapuh markas Akatsuki.

"Dei, buka pintunya!" suruh Itachi yang sedang sibuk mencatok rambutnya.

"oke, _un_ " balas Deidara sambil melempar lempung ke arah pintu.

Duaaarrr...

Pintu hancur. Naruto gosong.

"Astagaanagaa! ITACHI KAU HARUS GANTI RUGII!" lagi-lagi Kakuzu mengomel karena barang-barang di markas rusak.

"Kenapa aku? Yang meledak kan lempung Deidara!"

"Karna kau yang menyuruhnyaa!"

"Ohh, kau yang kemarin kan! Ayo silahkan masuk, _un!"_ ajak Deidara tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ohh baiklah, aku haus, mencari alamat rumah ini lebih susah dari perkiraanku" ucap Naruto yang sudah keliling hutan untuk mencari gua yang mereka sebut markas ini.

"Baiklah, kau ingin minum apa, _un_?" tanya Deidara.

"Hmm.. lemon tea!"

"maaf, _un_. Tidak ada lemon tea, hanya ada air putih, _un_ " jelas Deidara.

"KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU TAWARI AKU MAU MINUM APAA?" emosi Naruto tidak dapat di bendung lagi, setelah nyasar berjam-jam, kena bom pintu lalu makhluk kuning ini malah mengusik emosinya.

"Aku kan hanya basa-basi, _un_ "ucap Deidara sambil berjalan ke dapur membawa minum untuk Naruto.

Kringg...kringg...kring..

Hp Naruto berdering tanda telepon masuk.

'KAKASHI CALLING'

Naruto segera mengangkat teleponnya.

* * *

" _Moshi-moshi,_ " ucap Naruto sambil mendekatkan Hp ke telinganya.

"Yo! Naruto, maafkan aku sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan penerbangan hari ini, aku ada urusan penting. Aku sudah siapkan pilot pengganti."

Tuutt...

* * *

Telepon terputus.

"Halo? Haloo? Siapa pilot penggantinya? Urusan penting apa, hah?" Naruto berteriak di telepon yang tentu saja tak terdengar oleh Kakashi karna teleponnya sudah terputus.

"Hoi cepatlah, kita harus ke bandara!" ucap Naruto.

"Semua sudah siap?" tanya Pein yang memimpin pasukan Akatsuki.

"Sudaaahh!"

"Baiklah aku absen dulu yaa!" ucap Pein, memastikan kalau anak buahnya tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Kakuzu?"

"Aku."

"Hidan?"

"Hadir."

"Zetsu?"

"Adaa."

"Tobi?"

"Tobi anak Baik, hadir!"

"Sasori?"

"Hn."

"Deidara?"

"Hadir,un!"

"Itachi?"

"Aku masih catokan!"

"Konan?"

"Aku sedang mencatok rambut Itachi!"

Pein melemparkan lempung Deidara ke arah Itachi dengan wajah datar.

Duaaarrr...

Rambut Itachi yang hampir selesai di catok langsung berdiri karna kena ledakan.

"DEIDARAAAA!" Itachi ngamuk.

"Bukan aku, _un_. Itu ketua yang lempar karna cemburu!" celetuk Deidara.

"lanjut! Kisame?"

"..."

"Kisame?"

"Dia masih pingsan!" ucap Itachi yang kini sudah ikut berbaris dengan yang lainnya.

"Cepat bangunkan diaa!" suruh Pein.

* * *

"Kisame, bangun woii!" teriak Itachi.

"Ng? Apa sudah pagi?" tanya Kisame.

"Cepat ganti baju! Kita akan segera berangkat!"

"Berangkat kemana?"

"Keliling dunia!"

"Ngapain kita keliling dunia?"

"Hmm, ngapain ya? Aku juga tidak tahu,"

"Woi! Kalian malah mengobrol, cepatlah, si pirang akan meninggalkan kita kalau kalian tidak bergegas!" omel Pein.

"Baik!" mereka segera keluar markas.

"Baiklah, apa semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya aku absen lagi," usul Pein.

"Tidak, tidak usah, ada 10 orang kan? Semua sudah 10 orang, ayo kita berangkat saja!" ucap Naruto yang sudah muak dengan tingkah Akatsuki yang absurd ini.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian bawa koper?" tanya Kisame.

"Ya ampun Kisame, mana kopermu?" tanya Konan.

"Tidak ada barang penting yang dia miliki, jadi tidak ada yang harus di bawa!" jawab Hidan.

"Tunggu! Aku harus membawa ikan-ikan piaraanku!" ucap Kisame dan bersiap berlari untuk membawa hewan peliharaannya.

"Dilarang membawa hewan piaraan! Ayo cepat kita harus ke bandara!" bantah Naruto.

"tapi, ikan-ikanku~"

"Nanti kalau kita lewat Samudra Hindia, kau akan dapat ikan baru!" bujuk Itachi

"Baiklah."

* * *

Merekapun tiba di bandara.

"Woaah... banyak pesawat!" ucap Tobi berbinar-binar.

"Kemarilah, ini pesawat yang akan mengantar kalian keliling dunia," ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan pesawat yang bertuliskan KONOHA AIR

"Waaawww..." Tobi kembali berdecak kagum.

Merekapun masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduk kalian masing-masing," ucap Naruto.

"Aku mau dekat Sasori- _danna_ , _un_!"

"Tobi mau dekat Deidara- _senpai_!"

"Menjauhlah, _un_! Kau itu tukang muntah!"

"Aku akan duduk dekat Konan-chan"ucap Pein. Tanpa ia sadari Konan sudah duduk dekat Itachi.

"Stt.. Itachi, cepat pindah sebelum kapal ini hancur" bisik Zetsu.

Itachi pun pindah duduk bersama Kisame.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera berangkat setelah pilotnya tiba," ucap Naruto.

"Horeeee!" Akatsuki berteriak gembira.

"kita akan pergi kemana dulu?" tanya Konan.

"Kita akan pergi ke Korea terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto.

"Woaaah, Koreaa! Disana banyak laki-laki tampan!" ucap Konan. Aura-aura hitam mengerumuni Pein. Zetsu yang ada di belakangnya hanya bisa berdoa semoga Deidara tidak bawa lempung.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seseorang menaiki tangga pesawat.

Munculah seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dengan rambut raven menggunakan baju pilot.

"Huuaaa _Kawaii_ -nyaaa" Mata Konan berlope-lope melihat Sasuke yang kece badai. Pein makin murka, tapi ia tahan.

"Yaa! Ini dia Pilot kita! Eh, Sasuke? Kau pilot penggantinya?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Hn." ucapnya cuek dan berjalan menuju kemudi pesawat.

"Yoo! Sasu- _chan_ , adikku yang kece, kau sudah jadi pilot! Aku sangat bangga padamu," teriak Itachi.

"Hah? Dia adikmu?" tanya Konan.

"Ya, dia Sasu- _chanku_!"

"Wahh,, hebat! Kau seharusnya mencontoh adikmu!" ucap Pein.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin jadi pilot, tapi ngomong-ngomong kapan Sasu- _chan_ sekolah penerbangan ya?" tanya Itachi.

"Mana ku tahu, dia kan adikmu! Tapi setahuku, adikmu kan baru lulus SMU?" tanya Kisame.

"Itu dia yang ku maksud."

Krik..

Krikk...

Wajah mereka pucat pasi, suasana mendadak jadi horror. Bagaimana dia bisa mengemudikan pesawat?

"Baiklah, pakai sabuk pengaman kalian yaa! Kita akan segera _take-off!_ " ucap Naruto.

"Yeyeyeye!" Tobi berteriak gembira.

Mereka memasang sabuk pengaman dan bersiap untuk _take-off._ Kemudian berdoa dengan khusu, semoga mereka selamat sampai tujuan meski dengan pilot abal-abal.

Pesawat mulai naik, mereka berdoa semakin khusu. Naruto ikut berdoa karna tahu teman satu sekolahnya itu memang tak pernah ikut sekolah penerbangan. Lain lagi dengan Tobi yang riang gembira menatap jendela.

"Woaah, kita mulai terbang, senpai lihaat!" ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk jendela.

"Berisik!" Zetsu menyumpal mulut Tobi dengan bantal.

Kapal mulai terbang dengan datar. Mereka mulai tenang.

"Sepertinya adikmu memang punya bakat alami, jadi tak perlu sekolah," ucap Konan.

"Hmm mungkin aku juga punya bakat, pulangnya biar aku yang menyetir" ucap Itachi.

"Noo! Aku lebih baik pulang jalan kaki dari pada kau yang menyetir!" ucap Pein.

"Baiklah, kita sudah terbang dengan stabil, kalian boleh lepas sabuk pengaman! Kita akan sampai 2 stengah jam lagi," ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan Akatsuki.

" _Senpai_ , Tobi mual."

"Siapkan kantung plastik" suruh Zetsu.

* * *

2 stengah jam berlalu, mereka sudah sampai di Korea, dan bersiap untuk landing.

Duaarrr...

"Deidara! Jangan main petasan diatas pesawat!" omel Pein.

"Bukan aku, _un._ "

Wiuuww

Wiuuww

Wiiiuww

Sirine di dalam pesawat menyala.

"gawat! Ada yang menyerang pesawat ini!" ucap Naruto panik.

"APAA?"

"bagaimana bisa? Apa salah pesawat ini?" tanya Kisame.

"KITA NYASAR KE KOREA UTARAA!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia membayangkan kepalanya di penggal karna sembarangan masuk ke negara yang tertutup ini.

"APAA? Kalau begitu suruh pilotnya putar arah!" suruh Hidan.

"DIA BILANG DIA TIDAK TAHU CARANYAA!" jawab Naruto.

"SIALAAN KITA AKAN MATII!" ucap Kakuzu frustasi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Haloo.. haloo.. aku balik lagi dengan fict gaje Akatsuki. Disini tiap chapternya akan menceritakan perjalanan Akatsuki mengunjungi berbagai negara di dunia, termasuk Indonesia juga loh! Chapter 2 akan menceritakan perjalanan mereka di Korea. Buat yang penasaran, baca lagi fict ini minggu depan ya~

Di usahakan update tiap sabtu 😊

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review nya ya! 😊


	2. Korea (1)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

CHAPTER 2. KOREA

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk mengunjungi berbagai negara di dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"Na..Na..Namaku Zetsu"/ "KYAAAAAAA!"/ "SINGKIRKAN BENDA NISTA ITU, UN!"/ "SEMPAKKU! Dasar mesum kau!"

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

"KITA NYASAR KE KOREA UTARAA!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia membayangkan kepalanya di penggal karna sembarangan masuk ke negara yang tertutup ini.

"APAA? Kalau begitu suruh pilotnya putar arah!" Suruh Hidan.

"DIA BILANG DIA TIDAK TAHU CARANYAA!" jawab Naruto.

"SIALAAN KITA AKAN MATII!" ucap Kakuzu frustasi.

Terjadi kericuhan di kabin kapal, seperti Kakuzu yang melindungi uang-uangnya. Hidan yang komat kamit sambil mengacung-acungkan buku bertuliskan Kitab Jashin. Kisame yang berpelukan dengan Itachi. Tobi yang malah kegirangan lompat-lompat di kursi, dikira lagi ada pesta kembang api. Zetsu yang sibuk berlarian mencari parasut. Deidara sibuk membereskan lempungnya. Sasori yang sembunyi di bawah kursi bersama boneka barbie kesayangannya. Konan yang sibuk make-up an biar kalo mati tetep cantik dan Pein yg malah selfie-selfie dengan latar kabin yang berantakan mirip kapal pecah.

"BERHENTIII!" teriak Naruto. Kegiatan Akatsuki berhenti seketika dan memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Dengar, kita tidak boleh panik, cepat duduk di kursi masing-masing!" suruh Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Yeyeye.. pesta kembang apii!" Tobi berlarian di depan Naruto.

Duaagghh.

Naruto menendang Tobi, ia terpelanting tepat ke kursinya di samping Zetsu.

"Cepat pakai sabuk pengaman kalian, dan berdoalah dengan khusu, jangan panik! Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tarik nafaas! Keluarkan... Relaaxx..." Naruto menenangkan Akatsuki seperti seorang intruksi yoga. Keadaan mulai tenang,

tiba-tiba...

Duaaarrr!

"KYAAAAA! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAAAN!" Naruto berlari panik sambil memegang kepalanya. Mengabaikan kata-katanya sendiri yang menyuruh Akatsuki untuk tidak panik.

"KYAAAAA!" Akatsuki kembali heboh, mereka melepas sabuk pengaman dan ikut berlari bersama Naruto. Kecuali Tobi yang sibuk muntah muntah karena mabuk udara dan Deidara yang duduk kalem di kursinya.

"Tenang, un! Itu bunyi lempungku yang jatuh" ucap Deidara. Naruto dan Akatsuki berhenti berlari dan memandang Deidara dengan tatapan membunuh.

"SINGKIRKAN LEMPUNG BODOH MU ITU, SIALAN!" Omel Hidan.

"BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SEDIKIT?! AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI!" teriak Sasuke emosi, "PAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN!" lanjut Sasuke dan sedetik kemudian kapal berbelok tajam.

Brukkk!

Naruto dan Akatsuki yang masih berdiri akibat kepanikan yang di sebabkan oleh lempung Deidara, terpelanting kearah kiri. Kecuali Deidara yang masih duduk rapi dengan sabuk pengamannya.

"KYAAAA!"

"Aduh minggir, aku tertindih!" ucap Kisame yang tertindih Itachi.

"WOI! BILANG BILANG DONG KALAU MAU BELOK!" teriak Pein pada sang pilot. Sasuke cuek.

"Tolooonggg! Senpaaiii! TOLONG!" teriak Tobi yang entah kenapa kini ada di luar pesawat sedang berpegangan pada jendela. Badannya terombang ambing angin yang kencang. Celananya bahkan hampir merosot saking kencangnya angin diluar.

"Tobi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Huee... Tobi tadi lagi muntah di jendela, lalu terdorong keluar.. hueee.. tolong Tobi..."

"Kau membuka jendela untuk muntah? Kau pikir ini di dalam angkot, hah?" Naruto tak habis pikir, ternyata ada juga yang lebih bodoh dari dia.

Swwiiinggg~

Celana Tobi terlepas dan terbang entah kemana.

"KYAAAAA!" Konan berteriak shock melihat pemandangan sempak Tobi yang berwarna pink dengan motif Spongebob. Matanya perih. Ia buta selama 5 menit. Seburuk itulah efek samping melihat sempak nista milik Tobi.

"Cepat tarik diaa!" Pein menarik Tobi masuk.

Duaaarr!

"DEIDARA, BERHENTI MAIN LEMPUNG!" omel Pein.

"Bukan aku, un!" sanggah Deidara.

Kapal kembali berbelok tajam untuk menghindari tembakan, kali ini kearah kanan. Akatsuki dan Naruto yang sedang menarik Tobi terpelanting kembali ke arah kanan.

"KYAAAAA!"

"ITACHI, KAMPRET! MENYINGKIR DARI WAJAHKU!" teriak Kisame yang wajahnya kena pantat Itachi.

"Maaf, itu kejadian tidak terduga."

"PILOT SIALAN! MENYETIRLAH YANG BENAR!" Teriak Pein yang kesal, ini terasa seperti naik kora-kora dipasar malam, bahkan lebih buruk!

"Kita sudah keluar dari kawasan Korea Utara, 5 menit lagi kita akan landing di Bandara Incheon" Ucap Sasuke, mengacuhkan Pein yang dari tadi misuh-misuh.

* * *

Pesawat yang dikemudikan Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna di Bandara Incheon. Ia keluar dari ruang kokpit dengan cool menuju kabin pesawat. Sebuah keringat sebesar biji duren bertengger di dahi Sasuke begitu melihat keadaan kabin yang seperti kapal pecah. Uang-uang berserakan dimana-mana, Boneka Sasori bahkan sudah tak berbentuk, tangan, kaki dan kepalanya terpisah seperti habis di mutilasi. koper-koper terbuka dan isinya tercecer dimana-mana, termasuk sempak Itachi yang bertengger di Flying trap Zetsu. Dan yang paling parah, orang-orang dengan rambut acakadut bergunduk di pojok kanan. Kecuali Deidara yang masih setia duduk di kursinya.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian malah main-main sedangkan aku berusaha setengah mati menyelamatkan kita semua?" omel Sasuke.

"MAIN-MAIN GIGI MU JAIPONGAN, HAH? Kita juga hampir mati gara-gara kau!" balas Pein sengit.

"Cih! Dasar tidak bersyukur! Cepat bereskan kabin ini!" ucap Sasuke ketus sambil berjalan keluar kapal.

"AKAN KU BUNUH PILOT SIALAN ITU!" Emosi Pein meledak, ia hendak mengejar Sasuke. Namun Itachi sebagai Kakak pelindungnya Sasuke segera menghentikannya.

Setelah membereskan kabin kapal yang berantakan, mereka pun keluar dari kapal satu persatu.

"Akhirnyaa... kita sampai juga di Korea, ku pikir kita takkan pernah sampai" ucap Deidara yang keluar lebih dulu dari kapal.

"KYAAAAAA!" orang-orang berteriak begitu melihat Tobi keluar dari pesawat.

"TOBI! PAKAI CELANAMU, UN!" teriak Deidara yang baru sadar Tobi belum pakai celana akibat celananya terbang.

"Tobi lupa!" ucapnya sambil kembali ke dalam pesawat.

* * *

Semua anggota Akatsuki dan Naruto pun sudah keluar dari kapal. Datang seorang gadis muda berambut pink menghampiri mereka semua.

"Selamat datang di Korea! Aku akan menjadi tour guide kalian selama di Korea. Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk memberi salam.

"Sa.. Sakura..." gumam Zetsu. Namanya mirip dengan bunga kesukaannya dan wanita itu begitu cantik mirip bunga sakura, Zetsu jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama.

"Salam kenal juga, Sakura-chan, Namaku Naruto. Dan ini adalah Akatsuki yang mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia" ucap Naruto.

"Hai, aku Konan."

"Aku, Pein."

"Namaku Itachi"

Semua anggota Akatsuki bersalaman dengan Sakura, tibalah giliran Zetsu yang akan bersalaman dengan Sakura. Tangannya bergetar, pipinya merona, hatinya dag-dig-dug.

'Apa Zetsu kebelet boker?' pikir Akatsuki.

"Na..Na..Namaku Zetsu" ucap Zetsu yang mendadak gagap sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Sebelum Sakura bersalaman dengan Zetsu, ia berteriak shock melihat penampakan benda nista di atas flying trap milik Zetsu.

"SINGKIRKAN BENDA NISTA ITU, UN!" teriak Deidara menunjuk sempak Itachi yang masih nyangkut di flying trap Zetsu karena guncangan kapal yang membuat barang-barang mereka berhamburan.

"SEMPAKKU! Dasar mesum kau!" ucap Itachi sinis sambil mengambil sempaknya kembali. Pupus sudah harapan Zetsu untuk membuat Sakura jatuh hati padanya, belum juga kenalan ia sudah terlihat begitu nista didepan wanita pujaannya. Zetsu yang malang.

* * *

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan-jalan ke Suncheonman Bay ! Kalian sudah siapkan?" tanya Sakura dengan semangat.

"YOSSHH!" teriak Akatsuki dan Naruto semangat, Zetsu melupakan tragedi sempak nyangkut tadi dan kembali bersemangat untuk merebut hati Sakura.

"tunggu! Sasuke juga harus ikut! Dimana ya dia?" ucap Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Itu dia! SASU-CHAN! AYO KITA BERANGKAT!" Teriak Itachi yang melihat Sasuke yang sudah ganti baju dengan pakaian casual sedang bersender pada tembok sambil memainkan HP nya.

"SASUKE! KEMARI!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cool menuju sekumpulan makhluk absurd di depannya. Sakura menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia agak tidak percaya ternyata ada juga laki-laki tampan diantara makhluk-makhluk absurd ini.

Gedubrakk!

Sasuke terpeleset dengan tidak elit. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi nungging dekat tong sampah.

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG BUANG KULIT PISANG SEMBARANGAN!" teriak Sasuke emosi. Padahal tidak ada kulit pisang disana. Orang-orang Sweatdrop melihatnya.

'dasar! Adik-kakak sama saja' pikir Akatsuki, Minus Itachi.

"Hai, Namaku Sakura" ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya malu-malu. Sikap nista Sasuke tak melunturkan daya tariknya.

"Sasuke," balasnya sambil menjabat tangan Sakura singkat. Zetsu muram seketika begitu melihat aura lope-lope diantara mereka. Tapi ia tak putus asa, dia juga tak kalah tampan dari Sasuke, pikirnya. Plis! Jangan ada yang percaya pikiran Zetsu yang satu ini.

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka sudah sampai di Suncheonman Bay menggunakan kereta. Terlihat hamparan padang ilalang yang indah tertiup angin, udara dingin menyapa kulit mereka, membuat Tobi tiba-tiba ingin pipis.

"Senpai, Tobi mau pipis."

"Kenapa kau tidak pipis di stasiun kereta tadi?" tanya Pein kesal.

"Tobi kan inginnya sekarang."

"Berbaris yang rapi ya, kita akan masuk ke Suncheonman Bay!" ucap Sakura.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Akatsuki pun masuk satu persatu dengan rapi.

" _Maaf, dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan,_ " ucap penjaga gerbang menggunakan bahasa Korea pada Itachi.

"Apa katanya? Apa dia minta tanda tanganku?" tanya Itachi yang tidak mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Dia bilang dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan," jelas Sakura.

"apaa? Aku tak bawa hewan peliharaan," sanggah Itachi.

Penjaga gerbang menunjuk Kisame yang berbaris di belakang Itachi.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL HEWAN PELIHARAAN?!" Kisame ngamuk-ngamuk sambil mengacungkan samehadanya, mukanya emang jelek, tapi dia manusia tulen! Hanya saja waktu kecil kebanyakan makan sup sirip hiu.

"Sabar, Kisame. Kau bisa menunggu di luar, aku akan membawakanmu foto keadaan di dalam," Itachi berusaha menghibur.

"KENAPA AKU HARUS TUNGGU DILUAR? AKU KAN BUKAN HEWAN PIARAAN!"

"Tenanglah, biar aku yang bicara," ucap Sakura. Ia pun menjelaskan kalau Kisame adalah manusia yang akan berfoto dengan tema hewan laut, jadi dia pakai kostum hiu. Kisame pun di ijinkan masuk.

* * *

Pemandangan yang indah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Padang ilalang yang tinggi bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan tertiup angin, sungai yang bersih membelah Suncheonman Bay, airnya mengalir menuju sebuah teluk yang berlumpur. Terdapat sebuah jalan berpagar merah yang sengaja di bangun untuk para wisatawan berjalan menikmati pemandangan. Terdapat juga beberapa perahu di sungai yang cukup besar itu. Burung-burung berterbangan dengan rapi di atas padang ilalang. Terdapat banyak hewan unggas lainnya seperti bebek dan angsa.

"Wooww! Keren! Ayo kita berfoto!" ajak Pein.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupaa!" Naruto berteriak histeris dengan muka panik.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seharusnya aku merekam perjalanan kita untuk iklan Konoha tour world."

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, aku masih belum mengerti. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengadakan lomba ini? Kenapa hadiahnya keliling dunia? Kenapa tidak uang 1 miliyar saja?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hmm.. yang mengadakan lomba ini adalah ayahku," jelas Naruto.

"Apaaa? Yang memberi hadiah juga ayahmu? Kau anak orang kayaa?" tanya Kakuzu heboh, mata hijaunya berbinar. Akhirnya ia punya kenalan orang kaya. Ia sudah muak berteman dengan Akatsuki yang berdompet tebal berisi nota kasbon. Apalagi Kisame yang kasbon nya sekoper.

"Iyaa, ayahku pemilik kapal ini, dan sekarang akan mendirikan sebuah perusahaan jasa travel luar negeri. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang pertama kali menggunakan jasa kami. Kami menyebutnya traveling percobaan," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apaaa? Traveling percobaan? Kau pikir kami ini kelinci?" Pein shock.

"Tidak masalah yang penting ini gratis," ucap Kakuzu.

"Senpai, Tobi sudah tidak kuat~" Tobi melompat-lompat seperti kangguru.

"Deidara, cepat antar dia ke toilet umum sebelum dia ngompol di celana!" Suruh Pein.

"Kenapa harus aku, un? Aku tidak mau."

"Dia kan biasanya nempel padamu."

"Tidak, pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Deidara bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Ayo, Tobi. Aku juga ingin ke kamar mandi," ajak Sasori.

"Bagus! Pergi sana dengan Sasori! Kami akan menunggu disana," Pein menunjuk jalan berpagar merah.

"Tunggu! Aku juga ikut, un!"

"Kau bilang tadi tidak mau?!" tanya Pein kesal.

"Kalau dengan Sasori-danna, aku mau!" Deidara berlari menyusul Tobi dan Sasori. Pein geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak buahnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan kemana dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Kisame menunjuk sungai.

"Tidak! Aku kan sudah bilang kita ke jalan itu!" tolak Pein.

"Aku ingin ke sana! Dekat padang ilalang!" ucap Zetsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" usul Naruto.

"Boleh juga, karena Naruto ini kan tour guide juga, jadi kita buat 2 kelompok!" usul Sakura.

"Setuju!"

"Baiklah, aku akan satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, siapa yang mau satu kelompok denganku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku mau dengan Sakura!"

"Aku mau dengan Sasu-chan!"

Semua anggota Akatsuki berkerumun di kubu Sakura. Naruto cengo. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar.

"LALU SIAPA YANG SATU KELOMPOK DENGANKU?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi, "kalau semua ingin dengan Sakura untuk apa dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok!" lanjut Naruto.

"Naruto benar, kita hompimpah saja, untuk menentukan kelompoknya," Usul Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo hompimpah!"

"Tunggu, Sasuke tidak perlu hompimpah, dia akan satu kelompok denganku," Ucap Sakura.

"Hei itu curang!" Zetsu akhirnya angkat suara atas ketidakadilan ini.

"Aku tour guide nya! Jadi aku yang menentukan!" Tandas Sakura. Zetsu mengutuk Sasuke dalam hati, karena kalau kedengaran Itachi bisa berabe urusannya.

Merekapun Hompimpah dan didapatlah hasil kelompoknya sebagai berikut :

Sakura : Sasuke, Pein, Konan, Zetsu

Naruto : Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu.

Zetsu sujud syukur atas kebetulan yang indah ini.

Merekapun berpencar, melupakan Deidara, Tobi dan Sasori yang kini ada di toilet umum.

* * *

Kelompok Sakura bersepeda menyusuri jalan yang dilengkapi dengan pagar sambil merasakan hembusan angin dan melihat padang ilalang yang indah serta burung-burung yang berterbangan.

"Pemandangan yang romantis ya~" ucap Konan. Pikiran Pein melambung jauh, ia membayangkan berlari sambil tertawa bersama Konan menyusuri padang ilalang. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Hei, ayo kita ke sana!"ajak Pein menunjuk padang ilalang.

"Ayo!" Mereka semua menyetujuinya. Merekapun berjalan menuju padang ilalang setelah memarkirkan sepeda di tempatnya.

"Oke, sekarang ayo kita buat video untuk promosi Konoha Tour World. Bagaimana kalau videonya tentang dua orang yang berlari gembira di padang ilalang" Sakura mengeluarkan kamera pemberian Naruto.

"Okee! Aku dan Konan yang jadi modelnya!" Pein mengajukan diri. Tema videonya begitu pas dengan khayalannya.

"Apaa? Kenapa harus denganmu? Aku mau dengan Sasuke-kun saja!" ucap Konan.

"A,apa? Maaf Konan-san, kalau Sasuke-kun yang jadi modelnya, maka pasangannya adalah denganku!" Sanggah Sakura.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Pacarnya?"

"Bukan, tapi kami bekerja di satu perusahaan yang sama, Konoha Tour World! Dia pilot dan aku tour guide!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya! Aku klien kalian jadi aku yang berhak!"

"Sudah, sebaiknya Sakura saja dengan Sasuke, kau denganku saja Konan" Rayu Pein.

"Jangan! Biar Konan saja dengan Sasuke, Sakura-chan denganku saja!" Zetsu memberanikan diri untuk membujuk Sakura.

"TIDAK!" Tegas Sakura dan Konan.

"Aku dengan Sasuke!"

"Aku!"

"Berhenti berkelahi, kita hompimpah saja biar adil. Dua orang yang posisinya tangannya sama harus jadi modelnya dan tak boleh menolak" Usul Sasuke.

"Setuju!"

Merekapun hompimpah. Konan dan Sakura memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke, mereka berusaha membaca gerak tangan Sasuke, apakah kar atau kub.

"HOMPIMPAH ALAIHUM GAMBRENG!"

Sasuke, kub.

Zetsu, kar.

Konan, kub.

Sakura, kub.

Pein kar.

Sudah jelaskan, siapa yang jadi modelnya?

"Ini tidak adil! Kenapa aku harus dengannya!" Pein menunjuk lubang hidung Zetsu.

"Aku juga tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada Sasuke berpasangan dengan dia" Sakura menatap Konan dengan sinis. Konan membalasnya.

"Kalau Deidara dan Sasori sih tidak masalah, tapi Aku dengannya? Please aku bukan homo!" Pein memelas.

"Cepat lakukan!" Suruh Konan.

* * *

Kelompok Naruto berjalan di dekat sungai menuju sebuah kuil yang di sampingnya ada yang menjual pakan burung.

"Ayo kita beri makan burung!" Ajak Naruto.

"Aku mau beli makanan ikan," Ucap Kisame.

"Tunggu, kalau kau mau makan, belilah di sana," Naruto menunjuk pedagang makanan khas korea.

"AKU MEMBELINYA UNTUK MEMBERI MAKAN IKAN, BUKAN UNTUK MAKANANKU, SIALAN!" Kisame misuh-misuh lagi, dia sensitif kalau berurusan dengan ikan.

"Ohh, oke," Naruto menciut.

"Aku tidak mau beli makanan burung, itu hanya buang-buang uang!" Ucap Kakuzu.

"Tak apa, aku yang traktir" Ucap Naruto.

"Ohh, kalau begitu aku mau beli yang banyak!" Ucap Kakuzu bersemangat.

"Silahkan," Naruto membiarkan Kakuzu memborong makanan burung.

Kisame berdiri di samping sungai sambil melempar beberapa makanan ikan, ikan-ikan bergerombol mendekati Kisame.

"huaaa.. ikannya banyaak!" Kisame berbinar-binar.

Naruto dan Itachi memberi makan burung yang berkumpul di halaman kuil. Sedangkan Kakuzu yang cerdas tiba-tiba saja menjadi pedagang asongan pakan burung.

"Ayo, ayo di beli pakan burungnyaa!" Kakuzu menawarkan pada wisatawan lain.

"Kenapa Kakuzu malah berjualan?" Tanya Naruto sweatdrop.

"Itu bakat alaminya, biarkan saja!" saran Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, temanmu yang berambut klimis kemana ya?" Naruto menanyakan Hidan.

"Tuh," Itachi menunjuk Hidan yang sedang membaca kitab Jashin di kuil sambil menebarkan makanan burung. Lagi-lagi Naruto Sweatdrop.

* * *

"Aku yakin jalannya kesini, un!"

"tadi kita tidak lewat sini," ucap Sasori.

"Tobi lapaar~"

Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi tersesat setelah dari toilet.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan, un! Tadi ingin pipis, sekarang ingin makan, setelah makan pasti kau merengek ingin berak, un!" Deidara kesal dengan kelakuan Tobi.

"Aku juga lapar" Ucap Sasori.

"Oke! Ayo kita beli makan, un!" Deidara menjawab dengan ceria.

"Yeaay!" Tobi bersorak gembira.

"Tapi kita beli dimana? Aku tidak melihat ada yang jual makanan," Tanya Sasori.

"Kita ke arah sini saja!" Tobi menunjuk jalan ke kiri.

"Tidak, un! Kita ke kanan saja! Terakhir kali aku menuruti kata-katanya, aku tersesat, un!"

"Tapi aku rasa tukang makanan ada disebelah kiri," ucap Sasori.

"Oke! Kita kekiri, un!" Ucap Deidara ceria.

"Kok kzl ya, un?!" Gumamnya pelan.

* * *

"Kameraa... rolling.. Action!" ucap Sakura di belakang kamera.

Pein dan Zetsu berlari di padang ilalang sambil berpegangan tangan dengn berurai air mata dalam hati.

'Kenapa ini terjadi padakuu?' Mereka berteriak dalam hati.

"Lihat, pemandangan ini sangat indah! Datanglah ke Suncongman Bay, Korea!" Ucap Pein di depan kamera.

"CUTT!" potong Sakura.

"bukan Suncongman, Pein. Tapi Suncheonman!" Ralat Sakura.

"Ohh, oke.." Pein mengangguk mengerti

"Oke, ulangi lagi!" Suruh Sakura.

"Action!"

"Lihat! Pemandang-"

"CUTT!" Teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Pein.

"Maksudku Ulangi dari awal."

"Apaaa?"

Dengan terpaksa mereka kembali berlari dengan pegangan tangan sambil berurai air mata dalam hati. Karena kalau beneran, pasti di cut oleh Sakura.

"Lihat! Pemandangan ini sangat indah! Datanglah ke Sunsunman bay-"

"CUTTT!"

"KATAKAN YANG BENAR, SIALAN!" Amarah Zetsu sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia sudah ingin muntah karena mengulang adegan tidak senonoh itu dengan Pein.

"Ganti saja, Zetsu yang mempromosikan!" Ucap Sakura. Zetsu berbunga-bunga.

"Baiklah!" Zetsu tersenyum bersemangat, ia akan berbicara di depan Sakura, meskipun terhalang kamera.

Adegan nista itu kembali di ulang, kali ini Zetsu senyam-senyum membuat Pein ngeri. Apakah benih-benih cinta tubuh di hati Zetsu karena terlalu lama berpegangan tangan dengannya? Pein bersumpah akan mencuci otak Zetsu setelah ini.

"Lihat! Pemandangan ini sangat indah! Datanglah ke Cheonsunman bay!" Zetsu berkata dengan PD nya.

"CUTT!"

"bisakah kalian melakukannya dengan benar?" Omel Konan.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan benar!" Sanggah Zetsu.

"Iya tapi susunannya salah! Harusnya Suncheonman bay!"

"Kenapa sih namanya harus seribet itu" Gerutu Zetsu.

"Biar Sasuke saja yang ambil bagian itu," Usul Sakura.

* * *

"Pakan burungnya, tuan? Nyonya? Hanya 2000 won!" tawar Kakuzu. Orang-orang mengabaikannya karena tak mengerti kata-kata Kakuzu. Ia berlari kesana kemari menghampiri wisatawan. Kaki-kaki gendutnya tersangkut batu dan...

Brukkk...

Kakuzu terjatuh, pakan burung yang ia bawa terjatuh, kantungnya pecah dan isinya berhamburan keluar. Burung-burung menghampirinya dan memakan dagangan Kakuzu.

"SIALAAANN! MENYINGKIR KALIAN! Huss! Husss!" Kakuzu mengusir burung-burung itu. Tapi jumlah mereka yang banyak membuat Kakuzu kesulitan.

Burung-burung yang sedang di beri makan Naruto dan Itachi pun mengampiri pakan burung Kakuzu.

"Hei, mau pergi kemana kalian?" tanya Itachi pada burung-burung yang kabur dari makanan yang Itachi berikan.

"Mereka terbang kesana!" Naruto menunjuk sekumpulan burung yang di tengah-tengahnya ada Kakuzu yang sedang misuh-misuh.

"Menyingkir kalian dari uang-uangkuu!" jerit Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pun di seret security di sana karena membuat kekacauan.

"Lepaskan akuu! Aku harus menyelamatkan dagangankuu!"

Itachi dan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu segera memanggil Hidan dan Kisame untuk menolongnya.

"Jangan bawa dia! Dia hanya sedikit bodoh, tolong lepaskan dia," ucap Naruto. Tapi percuma, mereka tidak mengerti kata-kata Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka berempat ikutan di usir dari Suncheonman bay karena di anggap sekongkol untuk membuat keributan.

"Hueee.. izinkan kami masuk! Teman kami yang lain masih ada di dalam!" Naruto merengek di depan gerbang.

"Aku masih belum puas melihat ikan-ikan! Buka gerbangnyaa!" Kisame memelas.

"Sasu-chan juga masih di dalam! Izinkan aku masuk!" Itachi ikut-ikutan.

"aku masih belum selesai melakukan ritual!" Hidan angkat suara.

"Kembalikan makanan burungku! Sialan!" teriak Kakuzu. Naruto, Itachi, Kisame dan Hidan menatap Kakuzu dengan sinis Mereka sadar kalau ini semua gara-gara Kakuzu.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanya Kakuzu.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU!"

Kisame mengeluarkan samehadanya dan Hidan mengeluarkan sabitnya.

"jurus seribu bayangan!"

"Amaterasu."

"WAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka pun menghajar Kakuzu.

* * *

Setelah berjalan jauh akhirnya Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi menemukan kedai makanan. Setelah menggunakan bahasa isyarat akhirnya mereka bisa membeli makanan dengan mata uang konoha(?)

"Nyamm...nyamm.. ini enak sekali!" ucap Tobi. Merekapun makan sambil berjalan mencari teman yang lain.

Tap.

Seekor burung hinggap di bahu Tobi.

"Waah, lihat Senpai! Ada burung hinggap di bahu Tobi!" ucap Tobi heboh. Sasori cuek. Deidara sibuk menyuapi Sasori.

Tobi memberi sedikit makananannya pada burung itu. Kemudian datang burung yang lain hinggap di bahu kanan Tobi.

"Waah! Ada burung lagi!" Tobi memberinya makanan. Lalu datang lagi seekor burung hinggap di kepala Tobi. Begitu terus hingga banyak burung hinggap di tubuh Tobi. Makanan Tobi habis ia berikan pada burung-burung itu.

"Yaah, makanan Tobi habis"

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Burung burung mematuki kepala Tobi.

"Aduh! Aduh, heii sakit!"

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

"Hueeee! Pergi dari kepala Tobi!" Tobi berlari berusaha menyingkirkan burung -burung itu.

"dia membuat ulah lagi!" gerutu Deidara.

"Akan ku ledakan burung-burung itu, un!" ucap Deidara sambil mengeluarkan lempungnya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Tobi.

Hap.

Seseorang merebut lempung Deidara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Deidara pada Sasuke yang merebut lempungnya. Ternyata mereka berpapasan dengan kelompok Sakura.

"kalau kau meledakan senjata api, kita bisa di usir dari sini" jelas Sasuke.

"Ohh, maaf, un"

Cruuutt...

Sesuatu yang basah, lembek, berwarna putih jatuh tepat ke hidung Sasuke.

"apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencolek benda itu.

"i..itu.. kotoran burung!" ucap Konan.

"BURUNG SIALAAANN!"

Swwiinggg...

Sasuke melempar lempung Deidara ke arah segerombolan burung yang tadi lewat.

DUAAARRR!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di langit Suncheonman bay. Security pun datang dan menyeret mereka keluar.

Tuing.

Tuing.

Tuing.

Mereka melempar Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Zetsu, Pein dan Tobi keluar gerbang.

"Kalian? Kenapa kalian ada di luar?" tanya Konan yang melihat Naruto, Itachi, Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu yang babak belur.

"kenapa kau Kakuzu?" tanya Zetsu.

"kita di usir gara-gara Kakuzu. Kalian juga kenapa di luar?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita juga di usir gara-gara Sasuke!" jelas Pein.

"apa itu di hidungmu, Sasuke? Apa kau sekarang jadi penjaga pantai?" tanya Kakuzu yang melihat hidung Sasuke berwarna putih. Sasuke diam menatap Kakuzu, beberapa detik kemudian...

"CHIDORI!"

"WAAAAAA!"

Kakuzu kembali babak belur karena menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif. RIP Kakuzu.

"Padahal aku ingin melihat sunset, huhuhu" Konan masih merutuki kesialannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke hotel untuk istirahat!" Ajak Pein.

"Hotel? Tapi tidak ada hotel yang kami sediakan" jelas Naruto.

"Apaa? Lalu kita tidur dimana?"tanya Zetsu.

"Kalian kan bisa tidur di pesawat, dan kalau kalian tidak mau, ayahku sudah menyiapkan tenda untuk kita semua."

"APAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Haii, haii~ author balik lagi dengan fict absurd ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, garing dan gak lucuu..

Maafkan juga jika banyak kesalahan penjelasan tempat, keadaan, dll karena author tak pernah ke korea, semua hanya modal searching di mbah google XD

Balas Review :

 **Hyudate Sanata** : Huaaa makasih banyak atas reviewnya yang sangat membantu. Author seperti menemukan maha guru 😇 Author masih newbie dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan cara penulisan sebelumnya XD. Salam kenal juga yaa Hyudate-san..

 **XxxM.** : Pertanyaannya sudah di jelaskan sama Naruto yaa, kalau dia kerja sebagai tour guide di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri :v

 **uzumaki Kuro** : makasih sudah RnR fict gaje ini. Sudah di lanjut ya..😊

 **.165** : lanjutannya sudah update, makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **Guest** : lanjutannya sudah update, makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **Guest :** maksudnya bang disini apa ya? Kalau bang artinya abang, biar author jelaskan kalau aye cewek bang T.T. lanjutannya sudah update ya, makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **Vilan616** : hihihi, maafkan author karena membuat Sasuke jadi ikutan absurd XD lanjutannya sudah update ya, makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **Anni593** : Aaaah senangnya ada yang suka fict nista ini, makasih sudah RnR ya 😊

 **Arannis** : yossh! Author bakal semangat lanjutin fict ini. Maaf kalau kurang lucu ya.. makasih sudah RnR

 **yuko** : lanjutannya sudah update ya, makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **alvinsuprayogo** : salam kenal juga.. lanjutannya sudah update ya, makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **Ashuraindra64** : lanjutannya sudah update ya, makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **ArmaLite** : hahaha, mereka gak kena bom nuklir karena kehebatan pilot kita, Sasuke si pilot dadakan XD

Terimakasih buat yang kemarin sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review fict ini, satu review dari kalian sangat berarti bagi author *nangis terharu*

Sampai jumpa sabtu depan di chapter selanjutnya! Byebye! 😃


	3. Korea (2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3. Korea (2)

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk mengunjungi berbagai negara di dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si _tour guide_ ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan.

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke hotel untuk istirahat!" Ajak Pein.

"Hotel? Tapi tidak ada hotel yang kami sediakan," jelas Naruto.

"Apaa? Lalu kita tidur dimana?"tanya Zetsu.

"Kalian kan bisa tidur di pesawat, dan kalau kalian tidak mau, ayahku sudah menyiapkan tenda untuk kita semua."

"APAAAAA?!"

"Hey, yang benar saja, masa kita tidur di kursi pesawat, aku kan ingin meluruskan punggungku!" ucap Hidan yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan dengan bungkuk.

Naruto pun menjelaskan kalau yang gratis hanyalah keliling dunianya saja beserta tiket masuk tempat wisata. Tidak termasuk hotel, makan dan kebutuhan hidup yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu kita patungan saja untuk sewa kamar hotel" usul Konan.

"Apaa? Patungan? Lebih baik kita berkemah saja! Kita kan hanya akan tidur. Sewa hotel hanya akan buang-buang uang," Kakuzu menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Memangnya kita akan berkemah dimana, hah? Di tengah kota? Yang benar saja! Kita bisa di usir!" Sanggah Konan.

"Tenang, aku tahu tempat yang murah untuk tidur" Sakura melerai pertengkaran Konan dan Kakuzu.

"Dimana itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita bisa tidur di sauna. Di sana murah."

"Lumayan juga, dari pada berkemah," Konan setuju.

"Karena sekarang masih jam 6 sore, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu sebelum ke tempat sauna," Sakura mengajak mereka makan malam di restoran yang sederhana.

* * *

Mereka pun duduk lesehan di depan meja yang berukuran cukup besar sambil menikmati makan malam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum soju?" tawar Hidan.

"Kau yang traktir?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Biar aku yang traktir!" ucap Itachi.

"HOREEE!"

" _Permisi, pesan sojunya yaa!_ " ucap Sakura pada pelayan restoran. Tak lama pelayan tersebut membawa beberapa botol berwarna hijau ke meja Akatsuki cs.

"Apa itu soju, Senpai?" tanya Tobi pada Pein.

"Ohh, aku lupa kalau disini ada anak kecil, Tobi dan Sasori sebaiknya tidak ikut minum soju," ucap Pein dengan nada meledek.

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil, hah?" Sasori merogoh celananya, mengeluarkan dompetnya yang berwarna pink dan terdapat gambar barbie di bagian depannya. Akatsuki cs sweatdrop beberapa detik. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal. Pein meraihnya.

"Hmm... Akasuna Sasori, 25 tahun? Whaaatt?! 25 tahun?!" Pein Shock. Usianya saja sekarang baru 23 tahun. Yang lain tak kalah shock mendengarnya, mereka semua jawsdrop berjamaah. Kecuali Tobi. Bagaimana tidak? Dari wajahnya yang baby face dan tubuhnya yang mungil, Sasori kelihatan masih remaja.

"Kembalikan!" Sasori mengambil kartunya kembali dan memasukkannya ke dalam dompet barbie miliknya.

"Uwaah, minuman ini enak sekali, agak pahit sih tapi Tobi sukaa!" ucapan Tobi menyadarkan Akatsuki cs dari acara shock mereka. Tapi mereka segera shock kembali begitu melihat Tobi yang sempoyongan dengan 2 botol kosong di tangannya.

"Hei jangan dulu minum, kampret!" Hidan memukul tangan Tobi.

"Ahahaha, Tobi suka soju, Tobi gak suka lagi lolipop, Tobi mau so...juu..."

Gdubrak!

Tobi tertidur di lantai.

Krik..

Krikk..

Kriikk..

Akatsuki cs. Hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian itu.

"Bagus dia tertidur, setidaknya dia tidak akan menganggu acara kita," ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm.. benar juga. Sudah biarkan saja dia," perintah Pein. Mereka pun mengabaikan Tobi yang tertidur karena mabuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main game sambil minum, rasanya kurang seru kalau kita hanya minum-minum saja," usul Sakura.

"Kita main apa? Putar botol?" tanya Konan.

"Begini permainannya, salah satu dari kita akan memberi pertanyaan, lalu kita semua menjawab dengan cara menunjuk seseorang diantara kita. Yang paling banyak ditunjuk harus mendapat hukuman minum, kalian mengerti?" Sakura menjelaskan permainannya pada Akatsuki cs. Mereka semua mengangguk paham.

"Yoshh! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!" Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah, biar aku dulu yang mulai, Siapa diantara kalian yang jarang mandi?" tanya Sakura. Akatsuki cs menunjuk Konan.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau aku jarang mandi?" tanya Konan heran, ia tak menyadari kalau dia baru saja mengakui sikap nistanya.

"Itu karena tiap kali aku mau mengintip kau tidak ada di kamar mandi. Aku menunggu seharian, tapi kau tidak mandi-mandi," jelas Pein yang tanpa sadar telah membangunkan macan betina yang lagi pms. Wajah Konan memerah.

"Kau tak usah tersipu begitu, Konan. Walaupun kau jarang mandi, aku tetap mencintaimu," ucap Pein watados.

Plakk!

Tung!

Buagh!

"Wadaaww!"

Duagh!

Konan menghajar Pein habis-habisan. Yang lain hanya bisa berdoa semoga Pein beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Semoga Pein diterima di sisi Tuhan YME," Itachi memimpin doa.

"WOIII, AKU BELUM MATI, SIALAN!" Pein bangkit dari babak belurnya.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan. Karena Konan yang ditunjuk, jadi kau harus minum," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan gelas kecil berisi soju. Konan pun meneguk habis minuman beralkohol tersebut.

"Sekarang giliranku, siapa diantara kalian yang paling tampan?" tanya Konan. Spontan Sakura, Konan dan Itachi menunjuk Sasuke. Deidara menunjuk Sasori dan sisanya menunjuk diri masing-masing.

"Yaa! Sasuke, kau yang paling banyak ditunjuk!" Konan memberikan segelas soju pada Sasuke.

"Minum! Minum! Minum!" Sakura, Konan dan Itachi bersorak menyuruh Sasuke minum. Yang lainnya diam karena tidak terima, kenapa Sasuke yang paling tampan? Padahal kan wajah mereka juga tampan, pikir mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Deidara.

Sasuke meneguk habis minumannya. Sekarang giliran dia yang bertanya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang paling jelek?" tanya Sasuke. Spontan mereka menunjuk Kisame.

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN BILANG PALING JELEK, HAH? AKU TIDAK JELEK! IBUKU BILANG AKU ANAK YANG TAMPAN!" Kisame tidak terima atas perlakuan yang menohok hati ini. Ia berdiri sambil mendeklarasikan ketampanananya.

"Sudah, terima saja kenyataan ini, _un_! Cepat minum itu!" ucap Deidara sadis.

"Tapi aku tidak terimaa!" Kisame tetap pada pendiriannya.

"CEPAT MINUM ATAU KU BUAT WAJAHMU MAKIN JELEK!" Ancaman Konan sontak membuat Kisame buru-buru meminum minumannya.

"Oke giliranku!"

Setelah meneguk minumannya Kisame memasang wajah balas dendam.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang paling wajahnya paling absurd?" tanya Kisame. Akatsuki cs. Segera menunjuk Kisame lagi.

"KENAPA AKU LAGI?"

"Wajahmu memang paling absurd, _un_! Cepat minum lagi!" Deidara segera menyuruh Kisame meminum minumannya sebelum ia kembali mendeklarasikan _ketidakabsurdan_ wajahnya.

Waktu terus berlalu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Kisame mabuk berat karena selalu mendapat tunjukkan dari Akatsuki cs. Mulai dari siapa yang paling jelek, paling absurd, paling nista bahkan sampai paling lama jomblo. Hidan yang tidak kuat alkohol juga mabuk meskipun hanya minum satu gelas. Tobi pun belum sadarkan diri. Dengan terpaksa mereka menggotong Kisame, Hidan dan Tobi menuju tempat sauna untuk tidur.

* * *

Rombongan Akatsuki memasuki sebuah tempat bernama Suncheon Sauna. Tempat yang panas dan orang-orang di dalamnya menggunakan baju khusus sauna dilengkapi dengan handuk kecil di leher mereka. Terdapat berbagai fasilitas di dalamnya seperti loker, ruangan shower, kolam air hangat, tempat tidur, restoran, ruang pijat bahkan ruang TV.

" _Tolong untuk 13 orang"_ ucap Sakura pada penjaga sauna. Ia mendapat 13 kunci loker dan dibagikan pada Akatsuki, Naruto serta Sasuke. Merekapun menyimpan barang-barang dan mengganti pakaian.

"Dei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ke tempat ganti pria?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, un?! Aku ini pria!"

"Berdasarkan Namamu yang mengandung kata Dara yang artinya perempuan. bentuk muka, tipe rambut dan kelakuanmu pada Sasori, kau ini bukan pria," Naruto membeberkan analisanya.

"Jadi kau meragukan kejantananku, _un_?" Deidara naik pitam.

"Memang kau punya kejantanan, Dei?" Itachi ikut berkomentar.

"AKAN AKU TUNJUKAN KEJANTANANKU, _UN_!" Deidara membuka jubah Akatsukinya.

"Jangan, Dei! Itu terlalu nista untuk diperlihatkan!" Naruto segera mencegah perbuatan asusila Deidara. Yang lain menutup mata mereka agar tidak ternodai adegan tidak senonoh, sedangkan Kakuzu merekamnya untuk di jadikan CD, lalu akan menjualnya di pasar loak.

"BIAR AKU TUNJUKKAN KEJANTANANKU, _UN_. LIHAT INI, LIHAAT!" Deidara menunjuk jakun di lehernya.

'Ohh.. Jakun..' batin Akatsuki cs. minus Hidan, Tobi dan Kisame yang masih mabuk serta Kakuzu yang merasa kecewa karena lagi-lagi dagangannya musnah.

"Sudah, Dei. Kami percaya kok, kau itu pria," lerai Pein.

"Kalau begitu, Sasori dan Deidara, pasangan maho, dong?" celetuk Naruto.

"Tobi mau soju~ Tobi suka soju~" Tobi yang dipaksa bangun oleh Zetsu kini menari-nari sambil mengacung-acungkan celana saunanya. Ia masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Orang-orang mengabaikannya. Toh, mau mabuk atau tidak kelakuannya sama saja.

"Maaf- maaf saja ya, tapi aku masih lurus dan menyukai wanita" jelas Sasori. Deidara hening seketika. Sasori suka wanita?

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah masuk ruang ganti, ruang ganti wanita disana kan, _un_?" tanya Deidara.

"Huhuhu.. ibu.. mereka bilang aku jelek, aku absurd, aku nista, aku jomblo~" tak ada yang peduli dengan suara Kisame.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana? Kau mau ngintip ruang ganti wanita? Ayo! Aku ikut!" Pein bersemangat.

"Dasar otak mesum! Aku mau ganti baju disana saja, aku ini kan wanita, _un_ ~" Deidara berkedip genit ke arah Sasori. Sasori kejang-kejang melihatnya.

"Ingatlah wahai pengikut Jashin! Alkohol itu haram! Haraaam!"

"BERISIK, _UN_!" Deidara menampol Hidan yang sedang ceramah.

"Kau kan pria, untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Kakuzu yang kini sudah selesai ganti baju.

"Ah, tadi itu kesalahan, aku kadang lupa aku ini pria atau wanita, hahaha, aku ini kan wanita, un."

"Mana mungkin kau wanita, kau kan punya jakun," bantah Naruto.

"Ohh, ini, un? Ini bukan jakun! Ini kue mochi yang nyangkut di leherku, un. Aku kesulitan mengeluarkannya. Sepertinya aku harus operasi, un."

"Wanita macam apa kau ini, dadamu rata begitu!" Komentar pedas ini datang dari Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dadaku rata, un? Dada Sakura-chan juga rata! Tapi dia tidak di anggap pria, un!" Deidara merasa tidak adil.

* * *

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menghajar seekor banci ya?" gumam Sakura yang kini ada di ruang ganti wanita bersama Konan.

* * *

"Tapi aku tidak yakin kau ini wanita!" Naruto tetap bersikeras.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, un?! Tadi menurut analisamu aku bukan pria, sekarang kau tidak yakin kalau aku ini wanita, un?!"

"Kau memang bukan pria, tapi kau juga bukan wanita," ucapan Naruto begitu menohok hati Deidara.

"LANTAS KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA, UN?"

"Sudahlah berhenti bertengkar, ayo kita keluar, biarkan Deidara ganti baju sendiri," ajak Pein.

"Tobi, ayo cepat!" Zetsu menyeret Tobi.

* * *

Merekapun keluar dari ruang ganti pria. Ternyata sudah ada Sakura dan Konan yang menunggu di ruang menonton. Ruangan yang di lengkapi dengan layar cukup besar untuk menonton tv.

"Huaaah, tempat ini hebat, apa artinya kita akan tidur bersama-sama?" tanya Pein ceria.

"Ya, begitulah.. kita hanya dapat kasur lipat kecil untuk tidur" jelas Sakura.

'Hihihi, aku bisa tidur dekat Konan, atau mungkin di dalam ada cewek-cewek seksi' pikir Pein nista.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum, Pein?" tanya Konan.

"Ahahah, tidak apa-apa."

"Dia aneh, aku jadi curiga," gumam Konan.

"Tunggu aku, _un_!" Deidara keluar ruang ganti dengan pakaian kaus dan celana pendek berwarna pink. Itu baju sauna khusus wanita. Sedangkan untuk pria baju dan celananya berwarna biru.

"Kenapa kau pakai baju itu?" tanya Konan.

"Aku kan wanita, _un_!"

"Apa dia benar wanita?" Bisik Sakura.

"Aku tidak yakin" Balas Konan.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat tidur, Tobi, Hidan dan Kisame merepotkan," ucap Zetsu. Mereka pun melihat kearah Tobi, Hidan dan Zetsu.

Tobi nari balet sambil bernyanyi 'Tobi suka soju'.

"Sebagai pengikut Jashin yang baik dan benar, kita tidak boleh minum soju! Ingat, kalau minum darah tikus boleh," Hidan ceramah di dekat tv.

"Kenapa wajahku jelek? Kenapa wajahku absurd? Dan kenapa aku jomblo?" Kisame bertanya pada seonggok tong sampah.

Pein, Zetsu dan Naruto segera menyeret mereka. Akatsuki cs. pun menuju ruang tidur.

"Nah, ruang tidur pria di sebelah sana," Sakura menunjuk pintu di sebelah kiri yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu sebelah kanan, "ruang tidur wanita di sebelah sini."

"Loh? Ku pikir kita akan tidur sama-sama," Pein lesu seketika.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu senyam-senyum tadi?" suara horror itu tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Pein. Pein memutar badannya. Terlihat Konan yang sudah siap untuk menghajar wajah mesum Pein untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ayo, Konan, Deidara!" Sakura menarik Konan dan Deidara menuju pintu sebelah kanan.

"Aku selamat," Pein terharu. Ia cepat-cepat masuk sebelum Konan berubah pikiran.

* * *

"Tunggu-tunggu, un! Aku ingin tidur dengan Sasori- _Danna_ , _un_!" Deidara berontak.

"Tidak bisa! Ruangan wanita dan pria itu berbeda!" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi, aku ini pria, un!"

"APAAA?! Trus kenapa kau tadi mengaku sebagai wanita, hah? Kenapa juga kau pakai baju wanita?! Kau ingin mengintip dan berbuat mesum di ruang wanita ya?!" Sakura naik darah begitu mendengar pengakuan Deidara.

"B-bukan, _un_. Itu... un... aku..."

"Halah, banyak alasan kau dasar mesum!" Sakura tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan Deidara.

"Tidak, _un_! Aku tidak mau mengintip kalian, apa lagi mengintip dada rata milikmu, sumpah, _un_!"

"JANGAN BICARA SOAL DADA! SHANAROO!" Sakura meninju wajah Deidara hingga ia terlempar ke depan pintu ruang tidur pria dan 2 gigi nya terlepas. Pantas saja dia tadi ingin menghajar seekor banci, ternyata ini penyebabnya.

"Ayo, Konan kita masuk! Awas kalau kau berani masuk, gigimu akan aku sikat!" ancam Sakura, tak hanya Deidara yang ciut begitu melihat Sakura marah, Konan juga sepertinya memutuskan mundur untuk merebut adik Itachi. Dari pada giginya bernasib seperti Deidara.

* * *

"Ouch.. gigiku, _un_ ," Deidara meratapi giginya yang lepas. Ia pun memasuki ruang tidur pria. Tapi ia dihadang oleh penjaga pintu.

" _Maaf, ini ruangan khusus pria"_ ucap penjaga pintu menggunakan bahasa korea.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa? Cepat minggir, _un_!"

" _I'm sorry, this is room for men only"_ penjaga pintu mengulang ucapannya dengan bahasa inggris.

" _men_? _Yes_! _I men! I men!_ " ucap Deidara yang tidak pasih bahasa inggris. Ia pun berusaha masuk tapi tetap dihadang penjaga pintu, ia tidak mungkin percaya dengan pakaian Deidara yang warna pink sudah jelas dia wanita.

"Minggir, _un_! Aku ingin masuk atau ku ledakkan tempat ini! _You know,_ ledakkan? _Duar_! _Duar_! _You understand, un_?" Deidara bicara bahasa inggris seadanya. Namun penjaga pintu tetap tidak mengerti. Alhasil, Deidara pun berahkir tidur di ruang tv.

* * *

"Hidup Dewa Jashin! Merdeka! Merdeka!" Hidan berorasi di dalam ruang pria, orang-orang menggerutu karena tidurnya terganggu. Dengan sigap, Pein menyeretnya ke pojokan dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan bantal.

"Bagaimana cara membuat dia tidur?" tanya Pein yang masih menyekap Hidan.

"Coba saja bacakan dongeng barbie fairytopia," jawaban ini meluncur dari bibir Sasori.

"Biar aku saja yang cerita! Waktu Sasuke kecil aku sering mendongengkan cerita itu sebelum dia tidur, itu sangat manjur! Belum sampai semenit dia sudah tertidur," jelas Itachi.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin mendengarkan dongeng bodoh seperti itu!" sanggah Sasuke yang merasa dinistakan oleh kakaknya tersebut.

"Dia tidak bergerak, apa dia mati kehabisan nafas?" tanya Pein yang dengan bodohnya masih menyumpal wajah Hidan dengan bantal.

"Buka bantalnya bodoh! Kalau dia mati kita harus keluar biaya untuk upacara kematiannya!" ucap Kakuzu. Pein segera membukanya, Akatsuki cs melihat ke arah Hidan, takut kalau dia beneran mati.

"Zzzzz... grokk...Zzzz..." Hidan tertidur dengan damai.

"Syukurlah dia tidak mati," gumam Kakuzu sambil mengelus dompetnya. Kisame dan Tobi sudah tertidur dengan sendirinya. Akatsuki cs berbaring di kasurnya masing-masing.

* * *

"haduh... panas sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur," gerutu Sasori yang sejak tadi hanya berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"tidurlah yang tenang!" omel Pein yang berada di samping kiri Sasori, ia merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh Sasori.

"Memang kau tidak kepanasan?"

"Aku suka yang panas-panas." Jawab Pein tanpa membuka matanya.

"Naruto, kau tidur?" tanya Sasori pada Naruto yang ada di sebelah kanannya

"Mana bisa aku tidur kalau kau berguling-guling terus!" omel Naruto.

"Huh! Aku kepanasan tahu!" Sasori bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekeliling, orang-orang telah terlelap, tapi ada yang aneh begitu ia melihat Kakuzu. Ia tertidur dengan masker dan tutup kepala yang masih menempel di kepalanya.

"Apa dia tidak kepanasan?" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa.

"Pein, bangun! Coba lihat Kakuzu, dia bisa mati kalau tidur dengan masker dan tutup kepala di tempat panas seperti ini," Sasori menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Pein.

"Aku tidak peduli! Memangnya dia harus telanjang? Kalau wanita sih tidak apa-apa," lagi-lagi Pein menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah Kakuzu," ucapan Sasori sukses membuat Pein terbangun dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Benar juga, seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Kakuzu."

"Mungkin wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk diperlihatkan," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba nimbung.

"Hahaaha, tidak mungkin, kelakuannya saja absurd begitu. Aku yakin di wajahnya ada tompel sebesar biji duren, makanya dia tidak pernah membuka maskernya," ucap Pein.

"daripada kita penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita buka maskernya, mumpung dia sedang tidur," Sasori memberikan ide cemerlang, Pein dan Naruto pun mengangguk setuju, mereka berjalan mengendap ke dekat Kakuzu.

"Kau yang buka maskernya!" ucap Sasori sambil menyikut tangan Pein.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" tanya Pein yang sebenernya takut untuk buka cadar Kakuzu. Masalahnya kalau sampai Kakuzu terbangun dia pasti akan bicara soal denda yang berarti uang harus keluar dari dompet mereka dan bermigrasi ke dompet Kakuzu.

"Ah! Kau saja yang buka!" Sasori menyuruh Naruto.

"Kalau aku yang buka, siapa yang pegang kameraku?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah _standby_ dengan kameranya untuk merekam wajah Kakuzu.

"Sini, biar aku yang merekamnya!" Pein merebut kamera di tangan Naruto.

"Tekan tombol powernya, kau bisa cara pakainya kan?" Naruto tidak yakin dengan kemampuan otak Pein.

"Tenang saja! Ini sih gampang!" Pein mulai mendekatkan kameranya pada wajah Kakuzu.

"Ayo cepat buka!" Desak Sasori.

"Iya-iya."

Dengan gerakan slow motion, tangan Naruto perlahan mendekati masker Kakuzu.

"Hooaamm... nyam..nyam" Kakuzu bergerak. Naruto, Pein dan Sasori panik, mereka pura-pura melakukan sesuatu, seperti Naruto yang pura-pura tidur di samping Kakuzu. Sasori yang bersembunyi di belakang Kisame dan Pein yang pura-pura mengusir nyamuk dan menyembunyikan kameranya di dalam ketek Hidan. Ternyata Kakuzu hanya berbalik ke kanan dan tetap terlelap.

"Fiuhh... dia masih tidur," Bisik Pein. Sasori dan Naruto pun mendekati Kakuzu lagi. Naruto mulai memegang masker Kakuzu.

"Pelan-pelan," bisik Sasori.

"Tunggu, mana kameraku?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Pein dengan tangan kosong.

"Oh, iya aku lupa!" Pein pun mengambil kamera Naruto dari ketek Hidan.

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya di tempat terkutuk seperti itu?!" Naruto tidak terima kameranya disimpan di tempat nista seperti itu.

"Tadi aku panik."

"Hei sudahlah itu tidak penting! Cepat sekarang buka maskernya!" Sasori misuh-misuh karena tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah Kakuzu.

"Oke-oke, kau ini berisik sekali," gerutu Naruto. Tangannya kembali memegang masker Kakuzu dan tinggal satu tarikan saja mereka akan melihat wajah Kakuzu.

"Pelan-pelan..." bisik Sasori.

"Kau tadi menyuruhku cepat-cepat buka maskernya, sekarang kau bilang pelan-pelan, maumu apa sih?!" Naruto ngomel-ngomel pada Sasori. Tangannya kembali menjauh dari masker Kakuzu.

"Huaaah! Kau ini membuatku kesal saja! Sudah minggir biar aku saja yang buka!" Teriak Sasori.

"SSSTTTT!" Pein membekap mulut Sasori dan Naruto.

"KALIAN MALAH BERISIK! KALAU BEGINI CARANYA DIA BISA BANGUN!" Omel Pein yang tidak sadar kalau suaranya bahkan lebih kencang dari Naruto dan Sasori.

"SSSTTTTT!" Sasori membekap mulut Pein dan Naruto membekap mata Pein.

"Kenapa mataku juga dibekap, sialan!" Pein menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. Naruto hanya meringis. Pelan-pelan mereka melihat ke arah Kakuzu, takut-takut kalau sampai dia bangun.

"ZZzzz... grook... Zzzz..."

"Fiuh.. syukurlah ternyata dia kebo juga," gumam Pein.

Kencringg...

Uang koin dari saku Naruto terjatuh ke lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi. Mata Kakuzu terbuka seketika.

"Uang siapa itu?" Tanya Kakuzu yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Pein, Sasori dan Naruto hanya bisa jawsdrop. Bagaimana tidak? Suara teriakan Pein barusan bahkan lebih berisik dari suara koin Naruto. Tapi Kakuzu langsung terbangun hanya dengan mendengar suara koin. Sungguh, bukan matanya saja yang mata duitan, kupingnya juga kuping duitan!

"I-itu uangku," jawab Naruto takut-takut karena Pein dan Sasori sudah melayangkan deathglarenya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" Kakuzu mulai curiga.

"Ahh, i-itu karena aku sedang mengerok punggung Sasori dengan koin ini! Ahahaha, ayo mana punggungmu? Mari kita lanjutkan!" Pein memutar badan Sasori kemudian menaikan bajunya keatas dan mulai menggores punggung Sasori dengan koin.

SRETT...SREETT..

"Wadaawww! PELAN-PELAN SIALAN!" omel Sasori.

"Berani-beraninya kau menjadikan uang yang berharga sebagai alat untuk kerokan! Itu tidak berperikeuangan! Cepat berikan koin itu!" Kakuzu merebut koin di tangan Pein dan segera memasukkannya dalam dompet.

"Kau aman di dalam dompetku, sayang," ucap Kakuzu dan kembali berbaring di kasurnya. "Selamat malam," lanjutnya sambil memejamkan mata. Lagi-lagi Pein, Sasori dan Naruto hanya melongo melihat sikap absurd Kakuzu.

"Temanmu aneh," bisik Naruto.

"Dia bukan temanku," jawab Pein datar.

Sasori, Pein dan Naruto akhirnya berdiskusi di pojokan untuk mengungkap wajah Kakuzu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Semua Akatsuki cs sudah bangun dari tidurnya, mereka sedang mengantri untuk mandi. Deidara datang dengan wajah kusut.

"Kenapa kau, Dei?" tanya Hidan.

"Semalam aku tidur di ruang tv, _un_."

"Kenapa? Apa disini tidak ada tempat untuk makhluk hemafrodit sepertimu?" tanya Hidan tepat sasaran.

"Berisik kau, _un_. Sudah ku bilang aku ini laki-laki!" Deidara marah dan segera pergi menghampiri Sasori.

"Hihihi, rencana ini pasti berhasil," gumam Pein yang sudah menyimpan kamera milik Naruto di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja ini pasti berhasil! Ini kan ideku!" ucap Sasori bangga.

Tak lama kemudian Kakuzu keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Tunggu, Tob! Ada barangku yang ketinggalan!" ucap Naruto dan segera menghadang Tobi yang akan masuk ke kamar mandi bekas Kakuzu.

* * *

"Wkwkwkwk."

"Ckckckckck."

"Nyahahaha."

"Kenapa kalian cekikikan begitu, _un_?" tanya Deidara pada Naruto, Pein dan Sasori yang kini ada di pojokan dan bersiap untuk memutar video yang tadi terekam oleh kamera Naruto.

"Sini, Dei! Kau juga mau lihat?" tawar Pein.

"Dasar mesum kau pasti mau lihat video tidak senonoh, kan, _un_?"

"Cepat _play_!" ucap Sasori yang tidak sabar.

"Sttt! Jangan berisik!" omel Pein.

"Ohh tidaaak! Bahkan Sasori- _Danna_ pun sudah teracuni oleh virus hentainya Pein, _un_. Aku akan minta ramuan cuci otak pada Hidan, _un_!" Deidara buru-buru pergi mencari Hidan.

Naruto pun memencet tombol _play_.

Byuurrr~

Gelap.

Byurrr~

Masih gelap.

Byurrr~

"Hmm, lumayan sabun gratis. Akan ku bawa pulang," terdengar suara Kakuzu. Tapi layar masih gelap.

"Kenapa gelap ya?" tanya Pein. Naruto mengecek lensa kameranya.

"DASAR BODOH KAU SIALAAANN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BUKA TUTUP LENSANYA?!" Naruto misuh-misuh. Jelas saja layarnya gelap, tutup lensanya bahkan masih terpasang sampai sekarang.

"UWAAAAH! RENCANAKU YANG SEMPURNA, TELAH GAGAL!" Sasori juga tak kalah emosi.

"Mana aku tahu kalau itu harus di buka," kilah Pein.

"MISI KE SATU, GAGAL!"

* * *

Singkat cerita kini mereka sudah ada di dalam pesawat dan bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan ke negara lain.

"Semua sudah siap? Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Tanya Naruto. Akatsuki cs sudah duduk rapi di kursinya masing-masing.

"Suruh pilotnya menyetir dengan benar! Kalau sampai kita nyasar ke Korut lagi, akan ku hajar kakaknya!" ancam Pein. Tiba-tiba saja Itachi berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi kita akan _take off_."

"TUNGGU!" seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda berlari memasuki pesawat.

"Sakura- _chan_? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Tadi pagi Sakura tiba-tiba saja pamit pulang, 'mungkin sekarang dia akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku,' Pikir Zetsu

"Aku diperintahkan ayahmu untuk jadi pramugari," Jelas Sakura sambil nyengir mencurigakan.

* * *

Flashback:

"Aku harus pulang dulu ya, nanti aku akan temui kalian di pesawat, daah," Sakura buru-buru pergi.

"Iya, Hati-hati, Sakura! Jangan kembali yaa!" ucap Konan. Sakura hanya melayangkan deathglare pada Konan. Ia berlari menuju apartemennya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Sesampainya di apartemen, Sakura segera menelpon Minato, bosnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Minato di sebrang telepon.

"Moshi-moshi, Minato-san. Keadaan disini baik-baik saja. Tapi Naruto memintaku untuk menjadi tour guide yang ikut bersama mereka, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm... Baiklah, kau ikut saja dengan mereka, sekalian kau jadi pramugari saja, kebetulan disana tidak ada pramugari."

"Ahh, baiklah, dengan senang hati. Hihihi."

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"YES! YES! YES! SASUKE AKU DATAAANGG~" Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk ikut tour keliling dunia.

* * *

"Ohh baguslah, kebetulan sekali disini tidak ada pramugari," ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba Pein angkat tangan.

"Tapi aku ingin pramugari yang sexy!"

SWWINGGGG!

BLETAK!

Sepatu hak tinggi milik Sakura mendarat tepat di kepala Pein. Ia pun pingsan seketika.

"Aku akan membantu Sasuke di ruang kokpit," ucap Sakura sambil melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Akatsuki yang masih terbengong akibat melihat keganasan Sakura.

'Wanita itu menyeramkan' batin Akatsuki dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, pakai sabuk pengaman kalian yaa!" Suruh Naruto. Akatsuki pun menurut karena takut mereka akan mengalami kejadian naas seperti kemarin.

"Kali ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Konan.

"Hmm... menurut daftar, kita akan pergi ke..."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Hayo, hayoo ada yang penasaran Akatsuki bakal pergi kemana lagi? 😄

Maafkan cerita ini yang semakin absurd 🙏

Tadinya fict ini tiap chapter bakal ganti negara, tapi sekarang korea malah 2 chapter... Apalah daya, kalo otak author ternyata mentok di korea. Hehehe

* * *

Balas Review :

 **ariel,chan.165** : Hehehe, siapapun akan jadi nista kalau dekat dengan Akatsuki wkwkwkwk.

 **ifah-chan :** hehehe, sebenernya Sasuke juga chara favorite author, tapi gapapalah ya sekali-kali nistain orang ganteng hihihi.

 **namikaze aone :** ketawa sendiri? Author temenin deh ketawanya, hehehe, makasih sudah RnR yaa 😊

 **Ryuuan :** hehehe😂😂 makasih sudah RnR 😊

 **Itakun :** sampe sakit perut? Hmm sepertinya itu efeksamping baca cerita absurd ini 😂

 **Hyudate'8576 :** udah author baca ulang sih, tapi tetep masih banyak typo, entah kenapa mereka bisa lolos dari mata author 😂

Kalau untuk diperpanjang, dilihat dari wordnya sih kaya nya ini udah panjang deh. Apa masih kurang ya?

Makasih udah baca terus fict ini 😊

 **XxxM,A,MxxX :** hehe, sudah nasib mereka untuk jadi nista di dalam fict ini. Wkwk.

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** makasih sudah RnR, ini sudah lanjut ya 😊

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca fict ini , sampai jumpa sabtu depan ! 😄


	4. China

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4. China

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si _tour guide_ ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"Horee! Hadiah!"/"Aku tidak mau pakai baju bodoh ini!"/"Apaa? Kau tidak mau pakai? Kalau begitu, biar kami yang pakaikan, ayo Lee!"/ "Sasu-chan yang malang, semoga dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang masih perjaka"

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

"Baiklah, pakai sabuk pengaman kalian yaa!" Suruh Naruto. Akatsuki pun menurut karena takut mereka akan mengalami kejadian naas seperti kemarin.

"Kali ini kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Konan.

"Hmm... menurut daftar, kita akan pergi ke China!"

"Woww! Kita pasti akan ke Tembok China, kan?" tanya Sasori.

"Tentu saja!"

Pesawat yang mereka naiki mulai mulai bergerak. Naruto segera duduk di kursinya. _Take off_ kali ini berjalan dengan mulus, pesawat mulai terbang dengan stabil. Pein dan Sasori menghampiri Naruto ke ruang kokpit. Mereka akan melakukan misi ke 2, setelah misi pertama yang gagal gara-gara kebodohan Pein.

* * *

"Hihihi, ini pasti akan berhasil."

"Huaahaha, itu pasti, ini kan ideku."

"Kocok yang kuat!"

"WOI! SEDANG APA SIH KALIAN?" omel Sakura yang sedang membantu Sasuke menyetir pesawat. Ia merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas ketiga makhluk itu.

Ketiga makhluk itu (Pein, Sasori dan Naruto) berkumpul dipojokan dengan 10 minuman kaleng bersoda yang salah satunya dikocok dengan kuat oleh Pein.

"Kami hanya akan membagikan minuman ini kok," ucap Pein sambil menujuk minuman tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kalian cekikikan?" tanya Sakura curiga.

"Aah, tidak! Kita hanya sedang senang, iya kan teman-teman? Ahaha ahaha," kilah Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman?" tanya Sasori yang membuat tawa Naruto berhenti dan menjitak Sasori dengan botol kaleng.

"Ayo kita bagikan minuman ini!" ucap Pein dengan semangat.

"Tunggu! Aku kan pramugarinya, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot membagikan minuman itu, biar aku yang lakukan," ucap Sakura. Ketiga makhluk absurd yang akan melancarkan aksinya itu kebingungan.

"Ahh tidak usah, biar kami saja yang bagikan," ucap Sasori.

"Tidak-tidak! Inikan tugasku, nah kalian duduk saja di kursi masing-masing dan nikmati perjalanannya," Sakura mengambil minuman-minuman itu dan memasukannya kedalam keranjang.

"Sssttt! Bagaimana ini? Kalau dia yang bagikan, tidak ada jaminan kalau botol yang aku kocok akan di dapat Kakuzu," Bisik Pein yang masih menggenggam minuman yang tadi ia kocok.

"Bilang saja minuman ini special untuk Kakuzu," jawab Naruto sambil berbisik juga.

"Ah, tolong pisahkan yang ini, special untuk Kakuzu, kau tahu kan, orang yang pakai masker," ucap Pein.

"Memang apa bedanya?" tanya Sakura.

"itu, emm.. "

"Rasanya beda! Iya iya! Rasanya beda!" Sasori membantu Pein yang kebingungan.

"Baiklah," Sakura mengambil minuman itu dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Pein Naruto dan Sasori pun kembali ke Kabin.

* * *

"Em, Dei, boleh aku duduk disini? Kau dengan Konan dulu," pinta Pein.

"Kenapa, un? Kau pasti akan menularkan virus mesummu itu pada Sasori-Danna, kan, un?"

"Virus apa kau bilang? Kalau dia mesum, itu bukan salahku, salahkan saja otaknya!"

"Pokoknya aku akan mengawasi kalian, _un_. Kau harus jauh-jauh dari Sasori- _Danna_! Cepat pergi sana, _un_!"

"Huh, merepotkan saja berurusan dengan banci satu ini," gerutu Pein sambil menuju kursi Hidan yang berada tepat di samping Kakuzu.

"Hidan, tukar tempat duduk sebentar, kau dengan Konan dulu sana!" suruh Pein.

"Kenapa aku harus kesana?" tanya Hidan.

"Karena aku mau duduk disini!"

"Ciee.. ciee.. Pein- _Senpai_ ingin dekat-dekatan dengan Kakuzu- _Senpai_. _Witwiww_!" teriak Tobi.

"DIAM KAU SIALAN!" omel Pein.

"Maaf-maaf saja tapi aku tidak mau pindah, menurut Dewa Jashin, kursi nomor 10 ini adalah keberuntungan. Dipastikan aku akan selamat jika duduk disini, jadi aku tidak mau pindah," jelas Hidan.

"Keberuntungan apanya? Kalau pesawat ini tabrakkan, kau mau duduk dimanapun akan tetap mati!"

"Tidak! Aku percaya pada Dewa Jashin!"

Naruto yang melihat keributan itu pun segera mengampiri Pein.

"Sttt, kau duduk saja di kursiku, aku akan merekamkan wajahnya untukmu kalau kau tidak kelihatan" bisik Naruto yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Hidan.

"Ya ampun! Kau benar-benar kawan sejati!" Pein memeluk Naruto. Naruto tersenyum bangga sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan jempol.

"Ciee.. ciee... Pein- _Senpai_ sekarang dengan Naruto- _Senpai_ ," teriak Tobi.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, SIALAN!" omel Pein.

"Tobi sudah menutup mulut dengan topeng ini," ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk topeng oranye yang ia pakai.

" _Bazeeng_!" Pein hanya bisa menggerutu begitu sadar omongan Tobi memang benar, ia sudah menutup mulut, bahkan wajahnya juga.

"Minuman dataaang~" Teriak Sakura sambil membawa sekeranjang minuman.

"Horee! Tobi mau! Tobi mau!"

"Sabar yaa," Sakura memberikan minumannya satu persatu pada Akatsuki.

"Lihat kesini!" ucap Naruto yang sekarang sedang merekam keadaan di dalam kabin. Modus untuk merekam wajah Kakuzu.

"Haloo~ kita akan pergi ke China," ucap Sasori yang terekam Naruto. Semua orang sudah mendapat minumannya. Naruto fokus merekam Kakuzu. Sasori juga melirik-lirik ke belakang untuk melihat wajah Kakuzu. Terlihat dia akan membuka minumannya, ia menarik tutup kalengnya, memasukkan minumannya kedalam maskernya yang seperti cadar dan meminum isinya dengan tenang. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan kaleng itu dari maskernya. Naruto, Sasori dan Pein terdiam.

"Kenapa sodanya tidak menyembur?" bisik Naruto pada Sasori.

"Mungkin si bodoh itu melakukan kesalahan lagi," ucap Sasori yang menyalahkan Pein. Tiba-tiba...

Byuuurrrrrr!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Teriakan Konan membahana di seluruh kapal. Pein, Sasori dan Naruto kaget, minuman itu salah alamat!

"SAKURAAAA! KAU PASTI SENGAJA KAN?!" Konan marah besar, wajahnya tersembur soda, semuanya basah.

"A-apa? Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" sanggah Sakura.

"Lalu siapa? Kau 'kan yang membagikannya?!"

"Iya, tapi... Ohhh aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya! Aku dengar Pein, Naruto dan Sasori cekikikan di pojokan! Pasti mereka yang melakukannya!" tuduh Sakura. Konan segera berbalik menatap ketiga tersangka.

"Pein yang mengocoknya! Sumpah!" tuduh Naruto.

"Iya! Iya! Pein yang melakukannya!" ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk Pein.

"A-apa? Tu-tunggu dulu! A-aku hanyaa..."

"jadi itu alasannya kau pindah duduk ke belakang, hah?" Konan berjalan mendekati Pein.

Kretek...kretek...

"WAAAAA!"

Duaghh

Bugh

Plak

"WADAAWW!"

* * *

Flashback:

Pein, Naruto dan Sasori kembali ke kabin setelah menyerahkan minuman special untuk Kakuzu. Sakura menyimpannya di dalam keranjang menyatukannya dengan minuman lain.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ke kabin dulu yaa, kalau kau mau minuman juga, panggil saja aku," ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Oh, tadi yang special untuk Kakuzu yang mana ya? Katanya rasanya beda, tapi ini sama semua, ahh biarlah, toh rasanya kan sama," gumam Sakura lalu menuju kabin dan membagikan minuman tersebut. Naasnya, minuman special untuk Kakuzu malah diberikan pada Konan.

* * *

"Ciee... Ciee... Pein- _Senp_ -"

Duaaagghhhh!

Pein menendang Tobi sebelum dia selesai bicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang kini duduk di belakang berseblahan dengan Pein karena Pein sudah dilarang untuk kembali duduk di depan disamping Konan. Sasori juga ikut menghampiri Pein.

"KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA TEMAN ATAU MALAH MUSUHKU SIH?" omel Pein.

"Maaf-maaf saja, kami kan hanya bicara jujur," sanggah Naruto.

"ini semua gara-gara ide bodohmu!" tuduh Pein pada Sasori.

"Ideku itu sempurna, kalau kita yang membagikannya, bukan Sakura," kilah Sasori.

"Sudahalah, misi kedua, GAGAL!"

* * *

Entah ini keajaiban atau ritual tebar garam Hidan yang berhasil, pesawat yang mereka naiki sampai di bandara Tiongkok, China dengan selamat.

"Huaaah, kita selamat sampai ke China," ucap Pein yang sekarang ada di luar kapal, menghirup udara China.

"Benar, sepertinya Sasuke sudah jago jadi pilot," ucap Naruto.

"Itu berkat ritualku, makanya Dewa Jashin menyelamatkan kita."

"Eh, ayo kita kesana, kita akan bertemu _tour_ _guide_ China disana," ajak Naruto.

"Oh, ayo, ayo!" Pein dan Naruto bergegas pergi dari Hidan sebelum Hidan ceramah panjang lebar dan memprospek mereka masuk aliran sesatnya.

"SIALAN! KALIAN MENGABAIKANKU, HAH?!" Hidan ngomel-ngomel.

* * *

"Mana sih _tour_ _guide_ nya?" tanya Konan yang sudah kepanasan, di China sekarang sedang musim panas.

"Seharusnya sih dia disini," jawab Naruto.

"Ohh, itu dia _tour_ _guide_ kita!" Zetsu menunjuk seseorang yang sedang mengangkat kertas bertuliskan 'Welcome Konoha Tour World'. Itachi menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Dia seorang pria dengan rambut mangkok, alis kekinian dan baju hijau ketat yang aneh.

"Apa benar itu _tour_ _guide_ kita?" tanya Itachi yang tidak yakin.

"Hmm, menurut catatan sih namanya Rock Lee. Kalau benar namanya Rock Lee, maka dia memang _tour_ _guide_ kita," jelas Naruto. Ia pun menghampiri orang tersebut.

" _Emm_ , permisi," sapa Naruto.

"Ya! Aku Rock Lee, _tour_ _guide_ khusus Konoha Tour World! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya Lee dengan tegas dan semangat yang membara seperti pemimpin upacara.

"Aah, aku pasti salah orang, hehe," Naruto ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari makhluk aneh ini. Tapi naas, bahunya di pegang kuat oleh Lee.

"Tunggu! Kau mirip dengan Minato- _san_! Apa kau anaknya?" tanya Lee.

"Ahahaha, siapa itu Minato?" Naruto pura-pura bego, ia tak enak hati jika orang ini jadi _tour_ _guide_ mereka. Lebih baik jadi _backpacker_ saja tanpa _tour_ _guide_ , pikir Naruto.

"Ahh! Ternyata benar! Namamu Naruto, anak Minato- _san_!" ucap Lee sambil menunjuk _name-tag_ di dada Naruto.

"Sialan! Sejak kapan aku pakai _name-tag_?" gerutu Naruto. Dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto membawa Lee ke rombongan Akatsuki.

"SELAMAT DATANG SEMUANYA, NAMAKU ROCK LEE, AKU ADALAH TOUR GUIDE YANG AKAN MENGAJAK KALIAN MENGELILINGI NEGARA CHINA!" ucap Lee dengan semangat membara dan gerakan yang berlebihan seperti mengacungkan tangan dan kaki, bahkan berputar-putar layaknya penari balet. Dan dengan kampretnya, Tobi malah ikutan.

"Tambah lagi orang autis disini," gumam Pein yang melihat Lee nari hula-hula bersama Tobi.

"Emm, maaf-maaf saja, kami hanya akan pergi ke Tembok China, tidak akan keliling China," jelas Naruto.

"Ouhh, sayang sekali, tapi tidak apa-apa! Pergi ke Tembok China juga menyenangkan! Ayo kita berangkat, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Lee yang kini tubuhnya di selimuti api semangat yang membara.

"Siaaap, Lee- _Senpai_!" ucap Tobi tak kalah semangat.

Merekapun berjalan menuju sebuah bus.

* * *

"Nah, masuklah, bus ini sengaja di sewa untuk kalian,"ucap Lee sambil membuka pintu depan bus. Terlihat seorang supir yang tidak asing di mata mereka.

"HALOO SEMUANYAA! AYO CEPAT MASUK! KITA AKAN MULAI PERJALANAN YANG MENYENANGKAN!" ucap supir bus tersebut.

"YEYE! AYO KITA BERANGKAT!" ucap Tobi dengan riang, iapun masuk kedalam bus. Akatsuki cs bengong, mereka mentap supir bus dan Lee secara bergantian.

"D-dia, ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ahahaha, semua orang bilang begitu, tapi dia sebenarnya adalah guruku," ucap Lee sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"YOO! PERKENALKAN, AKU ADALAH MAITO GUY! AKU AKAN MENGANTAR KALIAN KE PUNCAK TEMBOK BESAR CHINA!" ucap supir bus tersebut yang ternyata bernama Guy, ia mempunyai rambut, alis dan baju yang sama seperti Lee, hanya saja wajahnya lebih tua.

"Oh bagus sekali, satu saja membuatku _ilfeel_ , apalagi duaa?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Mereka keren! Seperti adik kakak! Kapan-kapan kita harus berdandan samaan seperti itu ya, Sasuke!" ajak Itachi.

"TIDAK!" tandas Sasuke, singkat, padat dan jelas.

* * *

Rombongan Akatsuki pun masuk kedalam bus. Mereka melewati perjalanan yang ricuh sekaligus mendebarkan seperti Tobi yang muntah-muntah, Hidan menebar garam, Itachi yang menari salsa bersama Lee, bahkan sampai busnya nyasar dan hampir menabrak rombongan nenek-nenek. Namun semua kejadian nista itu terbayar oleh pemandangan yang indah. Di sepanjang jalan, banyak di temui perkebunan buah Peach dan pedagang buah di pinggir jalan. Guy pun sempat berhenti di salah satu pedagang buah peach, tapi naas, pedagang peach itu harus berurusan dengan Kakuzu yang kalo nawar memang tidak _berperikepedagangan_. Merekapun sampai ke Tembok China dengan selamat.

"Yosh! Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Lee sambil membuka pintu bus.

Akatsuki pun cepat-cepat keluar dari bus kampret tersebut.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita masuk, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian," ucap Guy sambil nyengir 5 jari.

"Horee! Hadiah!" Tobi bersorak senang.

"Hadiah ini gratis kan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tentu saja! Lee, cepat bagikan hadiahnya!" perintah Guy.

"Siap, kapten!" Lee pun membagikan kotak pada seluruh Akatsuki cs.

"Silahkan dibuka," ucap Guy. Akatsuki cs pun perlahan membuka kotak hadian itu. . .

JENG-JENG!

Isinya adalah baju hijau ketat yang elastis. Persis seperti yang Guy dan Lee pakai.

"Huaaah, baju yang keren! Terima kasih _Sensei_ " teriak Tobi dan langsung memakainya.

"Tunggu, kami tidak harus memakainya kan?" tanya Pein hati-hati.

"Tentu saja kalian harus memakainya! Ini adalah baju yang sangat bagus untuk dipakai di Tembok China, apalagi di musim panas seperti ini, baju ini menyerap keringat dan nyaman di pakai, serta elastis loh!" jelas Guy dan di angguki oleh Lee.

"Akhirnya kita bisa pakai baju samaan! Ayo Sasu- _chan_ , kita ganti baju!" Ajak Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau pakai baju bodoh ini!" bantah Sasuke.

"Apaa? Kau tidak mau pakai? Kalau begitu, biar kami yang pakaikan, ayo Lee!" ajak Guy.

"AYAYAY! KAPTEN!"

Dengan sigap, Lee mencengkram tangan Sasuke.

"Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sasuke berontak ketika dirinya di seret menuju kamar mandi umum.

"CHIDORIIII" Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya pada perut Guy yang kini sedang menyeret Kakinya. Tapi nihil, tak ada yang terjadi.

"CHIDORI! CHIDORI! CHIDORI!" Sasuke mencobanya berulang kali, tapi hasilnya tetap sama, tak ada yang terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa itu _chidori_?" Tanya Guy heran.

"KENAPA KEKUATANKU MENGHILANG?!" jerit Sasuke yang kini sudah diambang pintu kamar mandi.

Brukk!

Pintupun tertutup rapat.

"Sasu-chan yang malang, semoga dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan yang masih perjaka" ucap Itachi yang hanya bisa mendoakan adiknya tersebut.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Akatsuki cs mengenakan baju hijau tersebut daripada bernasib seperti Sasuke.

Jeng-jeng!

Akatsuki kini sudah lengkap mengenakan baju hijau tersebut.

"Huakakakaka, kau aneh Pein! Kau seperti ulat!" ledek Naruto.

"Diam kau sialan! Kau juga sama saja!" gerutu Pein, Naruto mingkem.

"Benar juga, tapi ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura dan Konan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami disini!" ucap Konan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuhnya kini di balut pakaian yang sama seperti mereka, begitu ketat dan errr... Sexy!

"K-Konan- _Chan_... " Pein mimisan melihatnya, tapi cepat-cepat ia lap karena kalau ketahuan Konan dia bisa dihajar untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"YOSH! SEMUA SUDAH BERKUMPUL, KAN?" tanya Guy.

"SUDAAAH!" jawab Lee, Tobi dan Itachi bersemangat. Rupa-rupanya Itachi sudah terserang virus semangat dari Guy dan Lee.

Tembok China ini memiliki panjang hampir 6.700km dan memiliki 3 bagian utama yang bisa diakses para turis yaitu Badaling, Mutianyu dan Simantai. Badaling merupakan bagian yang paling banyak dikunjungi turis karena tempatnya sudah di rekontruksi sedangkan Mutianyu dan Simantai tidak terlalu banyak dikunjungi karena letaknya yg lebih jauh tapi kondisi temboknya lebih alami, sebagian besar reruntuhan tembok dibiarkan apa adanya dan pemandangan alamnya lebih menakjubkan.

"Itu dia Tembok China nya, diatas sana!" Lee menunjuk puncak tembok China yang jauh berada di atas sana dengan jarak puluhan kilometer.

"Tinggi sekali, gimana caranya kita kesana?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja dengan _jogging_ , selain cepat sampai, itu juga akan menyehatkan tubuh kita!" ucap Guy.

"APAA? Yang benar saja! Kau ingin lutut kami rontok, hah?" protes Hidan.

"Hahaha, itu tidak mungkin, jalan kesana hanya perlu waktu 3 jam saja, sebentar kok," jelas Lee. Akatsuki Jawsdrop berjamaah, Zetsu bahkan pingsan saking shocknya. Ditambah cuaca musim panas yang mencapai 35 derajat, membuat nasib mereka semakin naas.

"Ayo kita berlarii, Yosh! Satu dua! Satu dua!" Guy, Lee, Tobi dan Itachi lari lebih dulu. Sedangkan yang lainnya berlari dengan gontai.

"Ayo, Sasu- _chan_! Bersemangatlah!" ajak Itachi.

"Berisik!"

"Lihat itu, ada kereta gantung! Kita naik itu saja," usul Sakura. Ia menunjuk sebuah kereta gantung yang memang disediakan untuk menuju puncak Tembok China.

"Ohh terimakasih Dewa Jashin!" Hidan sujud-sujud melihat kereta gantung tersebut.

"Kalian ingin naik kereta itu? Lebih baik kita lari saja," ajak Guy.

"Kalau ada kereta gantung, kenapa kita harus lari?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian mau naik kereta gantung, biayanya 150 yuan per orang," jelas Guy. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka kembali berlari menuju puncak Tembok China di karenakan Kakuzu yang berorasi tentang uang, money dan fuluz yang tidak boleh keluar dari dompet mereka. Tapi berkat itu, kini Kakuzu ikut berlari semangat bersama Itachi dan Tobi.

* * *

Setelah 2 jam, kini mereka di hadapkan dengan ratusan anak tangga untuk mencapai puncak.

"Aku capek!" keluh Sasori yang kini penuh keringat yang bercucuran.

"AYO SEMANGAT! TINGGAL SEDIKIT LAGI!" teriak Guy.

"YOSH!" jawab Lee, Tobi, Itachi dan Kakuzu.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahan lagi, _hosh_ , _hosh_ " Kisame terengah-engah, wajahnya yang biru kini berubah ungu saking panasnya.

"Paaanaaasss!" Zetsu kini terngesot-ngesot menaiki anak tangga itu saking capeknya.

"AHA! Aku punya ide, _un_!" teriak Deidara, Akatsuki berhenti berlari dan memandang Deidara, kecuali Guy, Lee, Tobi, Itachi dan Kakuzu yang sudah berlari cukup jauh di depan mereka.

"Ide apa? Kau ingin pura2 mati dan kembali ke konoha?" tanya Hidan.

"Tentu saja bukan, _un_. Tapi lihat ini," Deidara mengeluarkan lempung yang besar, entah darimana asalnya.

"Kau ingin mengebom tempat ini? Kau ingin kita diusir lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini bodoh atau memang tidak punya otak seni sih, _un_!" gerutu Deidara, ia pun segera membentuk lempung itu menjadi seekor burung raksasa.

"Woaaah! Kau hebat!" Puji Sakura.

"Hei! Kenapa dia bisa buat burung seperti di canon, tapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan chidori?!" Protes Sasuke.

"Harap sabar, Sasuke. Ini ujian untukmu," ucap Naruto sambil menpuk punggung Sasuke.

Merekapun menaiki burung buatan Deidara.

"Woaah! Benar-benar bisa terbang!" ucap Zetsu.

Merekapun melewati Guy, Lee, Itachi, Tobi dan Kakuzu.

"Hohoho~ Selamat berlari untuk kalian!" ejek Kisame.

"Woii! Kalian curang! Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak aku!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Ahahahahaha" Akatsuki cs tertawa diatas burung Deidara.

"AYO KITA SUSUL MEREKA!" ajak Lee.

"YOSSH! Semangat yang bagus Lee!" Puji Guy. Mereka berlima pun berlari lebih kencang.

"Ahahahaa, rasakan itu! Kalian lari saja berlima! Ahahahaha" Sasori menertawakan mereka yang sedang berlari di bawah sana.

"Hmm, aku lapar, di China ada yang jual chiken katsu tidak ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Aku juga ingin chiken katsu, _un_!"

DUAAARRRRR!

Burung Deidara meledak akibat pemiliknya berkata katsu. Akatsuki cs yang menaiki burung Deidara pun terlempar kesana kemari seperti kembang api.

Brussh~

Zetsu nyangkut di pohon. Sakura dan Konan jatuh keatas semak-semak, Naruto jatuh ke tanah, Pein jatuh ke atas pedagang makanan, Kisame masuk kedalam tong sampah, Sasuke melompat dengan elit, dan menahan jatuhnya dengan kedua kakinya. Tobi dan Itachi bertepuk tangan melihatnya.

"TURUN KAU, SIALAN!" omel Sasuke pada Hidan yang bertengger di punggungnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa ada disana.

"Hehehe, terimakasih sudah menurunkan aku dengan selamat," ucap Hidan. Sasuke hanya melayangkan _deathglare_ nya. Sedangkan Deidara terjatuh tepat di atas Kakuzu. Kakuzu menangkapnya.

"Ciee...cieee... Kakuzu- _senpai_ dan Dei- _senpai_ seperti sepasang kekasih" Teriak Tobi.

"Te-terimakasih Kakuzu, _un_ ," ucap Deidara, ia tak menyangka Kakuzu akan menangkapnya.

"Bayarannya 1juta,"ucap Kakuzu datar, ia masih menggendong Deidara.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, un."

SWIIIINGGGGG~

Kakuzu melempar Deidara kebelakang. Ia pun tergelinding beberapa meter menuruni anak tangga.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU KAKUZU, _UN_!"

Itachi, Tobi, Lee dan Guy hanya bisa jawsdrop melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Setelah menyelamatkan Zetsu dari atas pohon, memandikan Kisame di wc umum dan membayar ganti rugi pedagang yang di timpa Pein, merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kembali berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di puncak Tembok China.

Pein, Sasori dan Naruto berpelukan sambil menangis terharu. Hidan menebar garam, persembahan untuk Dewa Jashin yang telah membuatnya sampai ke puncak Tembok. Konan dan Sakura terduduk lesu sambil minum air mineral. Kisame dan Zetsu tepar begitu sampai. Sasuke ikutan duduk dengan Konan dan Sakura. Untung aja, Zetsu tepar dan Pein sibuk nangis terharu. Tobi dan Itachi nari hula-hula saking senangnya sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah dari atas sana. Kakuzu segera menghitung uangnya, takutnya ada yang jatuh saat tadi lari.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat berdiri, perjalanan kita masih panjang, kita akan menuju ujung Tembok sejauh 6.700km lagi, disebelah sana !" ucap Guy sambil menunjuk ujung Tembok yang sangat jauh, hingga terlihat hanya sebuah titik.

"YOSH! AYO KITA LANJUTKAN PERJALANAN KITA!" teriak Lee sambil meninju ke udara.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Annie593 :** ngocol maksudnya apa ya? Maafkan author yg kudet ini 😟

 **XxxM,A,MxxX :** sekarang mereka ke china dulu, hihi

Tiap chapter bakalan ada chara baru sbg tour guide khusus negara tsb, tapi gak bakal ngikut keliling dunia kaya Sakura.

Huueee T.T maaf..

tapi itu sbnernya disengaja, karena kalo pake titik, kata setelah titiknya menghilang, jadi aku ganti pake koma, hehehhee

 **mrheza26 :** mereka marathon di tembok china tuh xD

 **alvinsuprayogo :** hehe, makasih..

Untuk update kilat masih belum bisa T.T

 **Namimaki Katoteki :** sekarang mereka ke china dulu yaa xD

 **DeShadyLady :** hahahah, hati2 ya, dikira orang gila mungkin efek samping dari baca fict absurd ini wkwk.

Itu kelakuan absurd Itachi yang di turunin ke sasuke :v

Sasuke characternya disini irit ngomong tapi gampang emosi xD

Update kilat buat saat ini aku masih belum bisa, maaf ya T.T

 **DandiDandi :** makasih udah RnR, ditunggu review selanjutnya

 **Exmind :** loh? Kenapa sedih? 😮

 **rendyuzumaki424 :** hai juga.. habis cerita ini tamat, pengennya sih bikin lagi, Cuma belum kepikiran karena fict inipun entah tamatnya kaya gimana xD Horror/humor di keluarga akatsuki maksudnya dirumah akatsuki ada hantunya gitu, atau gimana? Kalo aku sih kepikirannya akatsuki jadi pemburu hantu, hehehe

 **Hyudate'8576 :** Huehehe, makasih makasih.. Ke italia? Okelah siaap! Para jones itu akan aku kirim ke italia 😂

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review fict ini 🙏

Review dari kalian selalu aku tunggu :D


	5. Thailand

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 5. Thailand.

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"WOAAAH! AKU MENGERTI! AYO CEPAT LAKUKAN AKU AKAN MEREKAMNYA!"/"Menjauh kau! Aku tidak suka wanita sepertimu!"/"Tidak masalah, karena aku memang bukan wanita,"/"APAAAA?"/"Oh tidak! Aku tidak suka nonton _yaoi_ ,"/

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat berdiri, perjalanan kita masih panjang, kita akan menuju ujung Tembok sejauh 6.700km lagi, di sebelah sana!" ucap Guy sambil menunjuk ujung Tembok yang sangat jauh, hingga terlihat hanya sebuah titik.

"YOSH! AYO KITA LANJUTKAN PERJALANAN KITA!" teriak Lee sambil meninju ke udara.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Akatsuki lari kocar kacir entah kemana, Guy dan Lee kebingungan menangkap mereka.

* * *

"Huh, capek sekali, rasanya mau mati!" keluh Kisame. Akatsuki kini tergeletak setengah mati di lantai depan bandara. Mereka akhirnya berhasil kabur dari Guy dan Lee setelah menggunakan jurus seribu kaki.

"Kau bagaimana sih! Cari _tour_ _guide_ yang benar, _dong_!" protes Sakura pada Naruto.

"Mana ku tahu, itu kan ayahku yang pilih."

"OHH MEREKA ADA DISANA! AYO GURU GUY!" terlihat dari jauh Lee berlari kearah mereka.

"GAWAAT!"

"LAARRIIII!"

Akatsuki segera lari terbirit-birit menuju pesawat Konoha Air. Guy dan Lee berlari semakin kencang untuk menangkap mereka.

"Tunggu! Sepatuku ketinggalan, un!" teriak Deidara.

"Tinggalkan saja bodoh!" omel Pein sambil menarik Deidara Merekapun sampai di depan pesawat, Kisame dan Sasuke berdesakan ingin masuk duluan.

"MINGGIR KAU!" Kisame menyikut Sasuke yang ingin menerobos masuk melewati pintu pesawat.

"KAU YANG MINGGIR, AKU INI PILOTNYA, JADI AKU YANG HARUS MASUK DULUAN!" bantah Sasuke.

"KAU HANYA ANAK KECIL! ORANG TUA LEBIH DULU!" Kisame tak mau kalah.

"WOIII KALIAAAN! TUNGGU!" teriak Lee yang sudah mulai dekat dengan mereka.

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR DISAAT GENTING BEGINI, SIALAN!"

BUAAGGHH!

Pein menendang Sasuke dan Kisame yang menghalangi jalan, mereka pun tersungkur ke dalam pesawat.

"BERENGSEK! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENEND- WADAAAWWWW!"

Sasuke dan Kisame yang tergeletak di lantai terinjak-injak oleh yang lainnya.

"WOI! KALIAN PIKIR AKU INI KESET? HAH?" omel Kisame yang tidak terima wajah antiknya terinjak oleh sendal butut Akatsuki cs.

"MINGGIR KALIAN!"

SWIINGGG~

Lagi-lagi Kisame dan Sasuke di singkirkan dari depan pintu oleh Pein karena menghalangi pintu yang akan di tutup. Konan cepat-cepat menutup pintunya dengan rapat.

"HEI, KAU!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Pein, ia emosi karena tersungkur 2x gara-gara Pein.

Dug...dugg...dug!

"BUKA PINTUNYA TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Lee sambil menggedor pintu pesawat.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! TERBANGKAN PESAWATNYAAA!" teriak Naruto histeris. Sasuke yang ingin menghajar Pein harus mengurungkan niatnya karena ia juga tak ingin bernasib naas di tangan Guy dan Lee. Ia pun bergegas menuju kokpit.

"SEMUANYA CEPAT DUDUK DAN PAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN!" teriak Naruto. Akatsuki cs pontang panting menuju kursi mereka. Pesawat mulai bergerak, Akatsuki cs berdoa supaya selamat sampai tujuan dan terhindar dari duo hijau di depan pintu itu.

"HOIII TUNGGU SEBENTAR! AKU HANYA INGIN MENGEMBALIKAN DOMPET NARUTO YANG KETINGGALAN!" teriak Lee yang melihat pesawat sudah mulai naik ke udara.

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Naruto terbengong mendengarnya, sedetik kemudian ia meraba saku celananya. Benar saja, dompetnya tidak ada.

"HUAAAA! DOMPETKUU!" Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya dan segera mendatangi Sasuke di ruang kokpit.

"SASUKEE! HENTIKAN PESAWAT INI! REEMMM! REEMMM!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Rem apa, sialan? Kau pikir ini delman yang bisa berhenti kapan saja?! Sudah sana pergi! SAKURAA CEPAT BAWA SI KAMPRET INI PERGI DARI SINI!" omel Sasuke kemudian menyuruh sang pramugari untuk menyeret makhluk kuning yang sedang histeris tersebut. Dengan kekuatan secepar kilat, Sakura datang dan menyeret Naruto keluar dari kokpit.

"TAPI DOMPETKU KETINGGALAAAN! DOMPETKUUU!" Naruto masih menjerit tak rela dompetnya tertinggal di tangan Lee dan Guy.

"Berisik! Kau beli saja dompet yang baru!" ucap Sakura sambil melemparkan Naruto ke kursinya di samping Pein.

"Kenapa kau, bung?" tanya Pein yang melihat muka Naruto muram.

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar kalau dompetku ketinggalan?!" tanya Naruto balik.

"Jangan sedih senpai. Nih, pakai dompet Tobi saja," ucap Tobi sambil menyodorkan sebuah dompet berwarna oranye dengan gambar Dora di bagian depannya.

'Apakah dompet orang-orang ini tidak ada yang normal?' batin Naruto. Mengingat dompet Sasori yang berwarna pink dengan gambar barbie dan dompet Kakuzu yang terbuat dari karung goni. Padahal baru 3 dompet anggota Akatsuki yang Naruto tahu, dia belum tahu kalau dompet Pein lebih nista.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja," ucap Naruto yang pasrah dompetnya menghilang.

* * *

Singkat cerita, pesawat yang di tumpangi Akatsuki telah sampai di Bandara Phuket, Thailand pada pukul 7 malam waktu setempat. Phuket berada di sebuah pulau yang memiliki banyak destinasi wisata pantai yang menakjubkan, dengan pasir putih yang lembut, air laut yang biru serta bukit-bukit yang menonjol di laut menambah keindahan tempat ini.

Mereka menunggu Naruto yang sedang menelpon _tour_ _guide_ nya di depan bandara.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Haku- _san_.. ini aku, Naruto. Kami sudah tiba di bandara Phuket."

"Apa? Bukannya jadwalnya kau tiba disini besok pagi?" tanya Haku di sebrang telepon.

"Iya, ada kejadian tidak terduga jadi kami kesini lebih cepat. Bisakah kau kemari sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf sekali tapi aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang. sebaiknya kalian cari penginapan saja di sekitar Pantai Patong, besok pagi aku akan menemui kalian."

"iya, baiklah," sambungan telepon terputus.

Akatsuki cs pun menuju pantai patong dengan menaiki bus. Perjalanan dari bandara menuju Pantai Patong menghabiskan waktu sekitar 1 jam. Kini mereka sudah tiba di sekitar pantai.

"Woaaah! Pantaai!" seru Tobi begitu melihat hamparan pasir putih yang di sapu oleh deburan ombak. Keadaan di Pantai Patong cukup ramai meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Kita harus cari penginapan, aku lelah sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Untuk apa sewa penginapan? Itu hanya akan buang2 uang! Sebaiknya kita tidur disini saja. Lihat! Aku bisa buatkan kalian kasur," ucap Kakuzu sambil membuat bentuk kasur dari pasir pantai.

"Orang gila! Kau ingin mati digerogoti kumbang disini, hah?" protes Hidan.

"Kau kan punya garam buat mengusir kumbang-kumbang itu," ucap Kakuzu.

"Sudahlah, aku sangat lelah, kita cari penginapan saja, aku yang bayar," ucap Naruto yang sudah sangat lelah.

"Nah, begitu, _dong_!" ucap Kakuzu senang sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dengan tenaga gorila, Naruto sampai tersungkur ke tanah.

"SIALAAN! KAU DILARANG IKUT KE PENGINAPAN!" omel Naruto. Kakuzu _shock_.

"Hihihi, kau tidur saja disini," ledek Itachi.

"Hueee kumohon maafkan akuu!" Kakuzu nemplok di kaki Naruto meminta pengampunan.

"LEPASKAN AKUU!"

* * *

Akatsuki cs memasuki sebuah penginapan yang di depannya terpampang promo, diskon 30%. Penginapan yang cukup aneh sih. Kalau kata Hidan, penginapan ini punya aura gelap. Banyak patung berbentuk ular di _lobby_ penginapan. Tapi apalah daya, kalau mereka tidak bisa menolak diskon.

" _Excusme_!" Seru Naruto di depan meja resepsionist yang tak berpenghuni.

" _selamat datang, kalian mau menginap?"_ tanya seseorang menggunakan bahasa Thailand yang keluar dari sebuah pintu tak jauh dari meja resepsionist. Rambutnya hitam panjang, wajahnya putih pucat, matanya berwarna kuning dan menggunakan dress bunga-bunga. Terdapat sebuah name-tag di dada kirinya bertuliskan -Orochimaru-

"Ada yang bisa bicara Inggris atau Thailand?" tanya Naruto yang hanya bisa bahasa inggris ala kadarnya.

"Oh, kalian dari jepang rupanya?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata bisa bahasa jepang.

"Wah syukurkah kau bisa bahasa jepang! Kami mau menginap disini, apa benar diskon 30%?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi diskon itu hanya untuk pria single!" ucap penjaga resepsionist itu jutek.

"Ah, aku pria single!" ucap Kakuzu sambil angkat tangan.

"Kau itu bukan pria single, kau jones!" tandas Hidan tak berperasaan.

"Aah, baiklah, kalian para pria single akan dapat diskon 30%," ucap resepsionist tersebut yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, kami mau menginap satu malam saja, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto.

"Baiklah, totalnya sekian," ucap Orochimaru sambil memperlihatkan sederet angka. Naruto meraba saku belakang tempat dompetnya biasa disimpan, tapi kosong.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa dompetku kan ketinggalan di Chinaa!" seru Naruto Histeris.

"Huah! Kau ini bagaimana sih? katanya kau yang akan traktir," protes Kakuzu.

"Iya tapi semua uangku ada disana. bagaimana ini? kita patungan saja, kalian punya uang berapa?" tanya Naruto pada Akatsuki cs.

"Aku tidak mau patungan! Lebih baik kita tidur di pantai saja pakai kasur buatanku, atau kasur buatan Deidara yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu," usul Kakuzu.

"Kau saja yang tidur disana sendiri!" ucap Konan.

"Tenang, biar Tobi saja yang bayar, Tobi punya banyak uang," ucap Tobi sambil mengeluarkan dompet Dora miliknya.

"Kau yakin punya uang?" tanya Sasuke, dari dompetnya saja tidak meyakinkan.

"Lihat ini, banyak 'kan? Nih, ambil saja kembaliannya," ucap Tobi sambil mengeluarkan isi dompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada Orochimaru.

"Uang macam apa ini? Ini kan uang mainan?! Kalian mau main-main, hah?" omel Orochimaru sambil melemparkan uang monopoli milik Tobi.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Akatsuki cs yang melihat kelakuan absurd Tobi. Deidara langsung membuang dompet Tobi yang tidak berguna itu.

"Hueeee... dompet Tobi~" Tobi meratapi dompetnya yang berakhir di tong sampah.

"Cepat keluarkan isi dompet kalian!" ucap Sasuke yang mendadak mirip preman tukang malak anak TK. Dengan ogah-ogahan Akatsuki cs mengeluarkan dompet mereka, kecuali Tobi yang dompetnya sudah dibuang Deidara dan Naruto yang dompetnya memang tidak ada.

"Mana Dompetmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Pein. Pein menyerahkan dompet hitamnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan isi dompet itu, hanya ada foto Mar*a Oz*wa dan ada beberapa lembar foto Konan yang di ambil secara diam-diam.

"Dasar mesum penguntit!" Konan segera menabok kepala Orange Pein hingga piercingnya ada yang lepas.

"Oucchh," Pein hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak berguna!" Sasuke mengembalikan dompet hitam itu pada pemiliknya, "berikutnya!" Sasuke menagih Dompet Konan. Konan menyerahkan sebuah Amplop yang terbuat dari kertas lipat berwarna biru.

"Ku bilang dompet, bukan origami."

"Itu dompetku!" tandas Konan, Sasuke pun membuka amplop tersebut.

"Hmm, lumayan," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil uang yang ada di dalam amplop biru tersebut. "Berikutnya!" Kisame memberikan sebuah kerang hijau berukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa.

"Benda bodoh macam apa yang kau sebut dompet ini, hah?"

"Ini dompet berharga, tahu! Ini dompet yang sering digunakan oleh para duyung!" jelas Kisame.

"Benda ini akan berharga kalau isinya mutiara, bukan pelet ikan begini!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengomel karena isi kerang yang Kisame sebut dompet hanyalah pelet atau makan ikan. Ada uangnya sih, tapi hanya beberapa koin recehan.

"Itu pelet yang aku ambil di Korea, belum sempat aku berikan pada ikan karena keburu di usir," jelas Kisame. Sasuke kesal dan menabok Kisame dengan cangkang kerang tersebut.

"Selanjutnya! Mana dompetmu?" tanya Sasuke pada sang kakak, Itachi.

"Ini diaaa!" Itachi menyodorkan dompet berbahan kulit miliknya.

"Hmm, dompetmu tampak normal," gumam Itachi kemudian membuka isinya.

Jeng-jeng!

Lagi-lagi isinya foto. Tapi bedanya dengan Pein, ini foto anak kecil bersambut raven, berkulit putih dan bermata hitam kelam. Yak! Itu fotonya waktu TK. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan ada fotonya saat bayi yang sedang telanjang!

"Huaah, apa ini foto Sasuke kecil? Benar-benar imut!" ucap Sakura yang mengintip foto di tangan Sasuke.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA FOTO BEGINI DALAM DOMPETMU?!" tanya Sasuke emosi.

"Imut 'kan? Kau mau, Sakura? Akan aku jual dengan harga murah untukmu!" Itachi mengabaikan Sasuke dan malah berjualan pada Sakura.

* * *

Setelah merampas semua uang yang ada di dompet Akatsuki Cs, akhirnya uangnya terkumpul untuk menyewa 2 kamar.

"Hiks, uangku~" ratap Kakuzu yang masih tidak rela uangnya di rampas.

"Kasihan sekali kalian, mana cukup tidur di satu ruangan sebanyak ini, karena aku baik hati, aku akan memberikan kamar gratis untuk laki-laki tampan berambut raven itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Baguslah, jadi aku tidak usah tidur dengan para kerbau ini," ucap Sasuke sarkasme.

"Siapa yang kau sebut kerbau, hah? Kisame ini Hiu tau!" omel Hidan.

"Kau ini benar-benar cari mati, ya?" Kisame emosi, ia muak di bully terus.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar!" lerai Zetsu. Tapi tak ada yang peduli, mereka berdua kini bergulat di lantai.

"Dasar Hiu jadi-jadian!"

"Kau aliran sesat!"

"Tunggu, aku ini kakaknya Sasuke, Izinkan aku sekamar dengannya, ya, ya, ya?" rengek Itachi.

"Aku juga! Aku ketua Akatsuki, jadi aku boleh tidur sekamar dengannya ya?" pinta Pein.

"Hei, aku tidak ingin tidur dengan kalian!" bantah Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalian boleh tidur di kamar spesial dengan Sasukeh, hihihi" ucapnya Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Hiiiyyy' Akatsuki Cs bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Terutama Sasuke yang bertanya-tanya -kenapa harus ada huruf H di ujung namanya-. Orochimaru ini terlihat seperti wanita, tapi dadanya rata, lebih rata dari Sakura. Membuat Pein bertanya-tanya gender dari resepsionist ini, 'apakah dia semacam Deidara? Atau persilangan antara mak lampir dan komodo jantan?' pikir Pein.

"Mari, aku antar kalian ke kamar," ucap Orochimaru . Merekapun memasuki penginapan semakin dalam, mereka melewati lorong yang remang-remang. di tembok-tembok bangunan ini terdapat banyak ukiran berbentuk ular. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ular berukuran besar lewat di depan mereka.

"KYAAAA! CACING BESAR ALASKAAA!" teriak Tobi sambil menunjuk ular putih yang sangat besar itu.

"Itu ular, bodoh! Biar aku yang tangani!" ucap Hidan sambil bersiap menebar garam pada ular tersebut.

"HENTIKAN! Itu ular peliharaanku! Namanya Manda, kalau kau berani menabur garam padanya, akan ku jadikan kau makan malamnya," ancam Orochimaru. Tangan Hidan menciut. Kakuzu segera mengambil garam di tangan Hidan agar tidak di buang-buang lagi oleh Hidan. Resepsionist tersebut mengambil ular tersebut dan menyimpannya di bahunya. Akatsuki Cs menjaga jarak beberapa meter karena takut.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat apa sih?" bisik Zetsu.

"Entahlah, mungkin penangkaran ular," jawab Kisame simpel.

* * *

"Nah ini kamar untuk kalian para wanita," ucapnya sambil membukakan pintu kamar berukuran kecil dengan 1 kasur berukuran besar di dalamnya.

"Emm, disini tidak ada ularnya kan?" tanya Konan was-was.

"Tenang saja, kalau ada ularnya aku akan disini untuk menjagamu," ucap Pein sambil membusungkan dada.

"Tidak bisa! Kau kan akan tidur di kamar special dengan Sasukeh. Lagi pula disini tidak ada ular lain selain Manda," tandas Orochimaru sinis.

"Perasaanku jadi tidak enak," gumam Pein.

* * *

"Nah, sebelah sini kamar kalian," ucap Orochimaru sambil membukakan pintu kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat 2 kasur berukuran besar. Akastuki cs pun masuk kedalam, tapi Pein, Sasuke dan Itachi di tahan oleh Orochimaru.

"Kalian ikut aku," ucapnya sambil menarik ketiga orang tersebut.

"Tunggu! Aku mau tidur disana sajaa!" teriak Itachi.

"Aku juga! Aku mau disana saja!" Sasuke dan Pein tak kalah histeris.

* * *

"Enak sekali mereka dapat kamar gratis, kita malah desak-desakkan disini, dasar curang!" gerutu Kakuzu yang sekarang sedang terbaring di atas kasur berukuran besar bersama Hidan dan Zetsu. Sedangkan Kisame, Deidara dan Sasori tidur di kasur yang satunya, dan Naruto tidur di sofa.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kalau mereka disini akan lebih sempit," ucap Zetsu. Tak lama merekapun terlelap untuk mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini.

* * *

Orochimaru membawa Pein, Sasuke dan Itachi ke lantai 3 bangunan ini, mereka memasuki kamar yang cukup luas dengan satu kasur berukuran besar di tengahnya. Terdapat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai. Itachi segera menaiki kasur empuk tersebut.

"Yuhuuu! Kasur ini empuk! Ayo sini Sasu-chan!" ajak Itachi.

"Cih, dasar idiot," ejek Sasuke yang melihat Kakaknya melompat-lompat di atas kasur tersebut.

"Waah, pantainya kelihatan dari sini," ucap Pein yang kini sedang bertengger di jendela.

Cetrek.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang dikunci.

"Kalian suka kamar ini? Ini adalah kamarku," ucap Orochimaru sambil melepaskan Manda dari pundaknya.

"Hei kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya Sasuke was-was.

"Tentu saja biar tidak ada yang mengganggu acara kita," ucapnya ambigu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Acara apa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Tentu saja acara lompat kasur! Ayo sini Sasuke!" ajak Itachi.

"TURUN KAU, AUTIS!" omel Sasuke. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti maksud Orochimaru tapi jawaban Itachi tidak bisa di percaya.

"Ini adalah acara spesial yang aku lakukan bersama laki-laki tampan, dimulai dari kau dulu yang paling tampan," ucapnya sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"WOAAAH! AKU MENGERTI! AYO CEPAT LAKUKAN AKU AKAN MEREKAMNYA!" ucap Pein semangat sambil menyalakan kamera di HP nya.

"Menjauh kau! Aku tidak suka wanita sepertimu!" ucap Sasuke panik. Otaknya sudah sampai pada maksud Orochimaru.

"Tidak masalah, karena aku memang bukan wanita," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"APAAAA?" Pein dan Sasuke berteriak _shock_. Itachi masih anteng dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Maklum saja, di markas Akatsuki tidak ada kasur.

"Aku tidak suka nonton _yaoi_ ," ucap Pein kecewa.

"Bodoh, kita harus kabur!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari menuju pintu, tapi pintu itu terkunci rapat.

"Hihihihi, kalian tidak akan bisa kabur, kuncinya ada disini," ucap Orochimaru sambil memasukan kuncinya ke dalam dadanya yang rata.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke.

"HUAKAKAKAK! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur," Pein menertawakan Sasuke.

"Hmm, rupanya kau lebih siap untuk aku serang duluan ya," ucap Orochimaru sambil menatap Pein. Pein menelan ludahnya, ia baru sadar kalau dia juga berada di posis bahaya seperti Sasuke.

"APAA? Tidak! Tidak! Rasaku tidak enak! Dia saja duluan," Pein menunjuk Itachi yang masih melompat diatas kasur.

"Yuhuuu! Yuhuuu!" seru Itachi yang tidak terbawa suasana mencekam di ruangan ini.

"BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN, BERENGSEK!" omel Pein sambil menendang Itachi.

"Wadaaawww! Sialan kau Pein!" gerutu Itachi. Orochimaru mulai mendekati Pein. Sasuke menendang bokong Orochimaru dari belakang hingga ia tersungkur ke depan Pein.

"Hehehehe," Orochimaru malah senang karena berada dekat dengan Pein.

"HUAAAAA!" Pein menendang Orochimaru kearah Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar, Itachi membekap wajah Orochimaru dengan bantal.

"Cepat ambil kuncinya!" teriak Itachi. Sasuke segera mengambil kuncinya dari dada nista Orochimaru.

"Kadang kau ada gunanya juga," ucap Sasuke. Ia pun berlari kearah pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Pein dan Sasuke berlari menuju kamar teman-temannya. Sedangkan Itachi masih membekap wajah Orochimaru.

"Woyy! Tunggu aku!" teriak Itachi dan langsung berlari mengejar Pein dan Sasuke. Orochimaru tak pantang menyerah, ia mengejar mereka bertiga.

"Lariiii!" teriak Itachi yang melihat Orochimaru mengejar mereka.

* * *

DUG..DUG. DUG..!

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan tidur cantik Deidara, dengan terpaksa dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ada perlu ap-"

"MINGGIR!"

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI BUKA PINTUNYA?!"

"CEPAT TUTUP PINTUNYAA!"

Deidara kebingungan melihat tingkah tiga makhluk yang tidak di undang ini. Mereka ngos-ngosan seperti habis di kejar buldog dan bertingkah heboh seperti ada Tsunami.

"Kenapa sih kalian?" tanya Deidara.

"POKOKNYA JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYA SAMPAI NANTI PAGI!" ucap Sasuke sambil menuju tempat tidur Deidara. Itachi juga ikut nimbrung disana. Sedangkan Pein memilih tidur di kasur satunya.

"Hei! Itu kan tempatku, un!" seru Deidara begitu melihat lahan tidurnya yang di rebut Sasuke dan Itachi. Semua kasur penuh, hanya sofa kecil yang tersisa, dengan terpaksa lelaki cantik ini tidur disana. Malangnya nasibmu, Dei~

* * *

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan tersebut melalui celah-celah jendela. Akatsuki cs masih berjalan-jalan di dalam mimpi masing-masing. Suara deburan ombak bagaikan lagu nina bobo di telinga mereka. Hingga ketenangan pagi itu harus hancur karena teriakan Konan dan gedoran dahsyat dari Sakura.

"WOOIII BANGUN KALIAN PARA PEMALAAS!" teriak Konan.

Deidara mengucek matanya, rasanya baru saja dia memasuki mimpinya. Malam yang begitu singkat. Akatsuki cs pun bersiap-siap untuk _tour_ hari ini di Thailand.

Haku, sang _tour_ _guide_ khusus Thailand sudah menunggu di _lobby_ untuk menjemput Akatsuki cs. Tak lama mereka pun _chek_ _out_ dari penginapan.

"Buru-buru sekali kalian, padahal kan tadi malam kita belum sempat bermain," ucap Orochimaru yang tidak rela melihat mangsanya akan pergi.

"Hiiiiii~" Pein dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan segera keluar penginapan.

* * *

"Haloo, selamat pagi, namaku Haku," ucap seorang gadis dengan wajah yang manis berambut hitam panjang. Semua Akatsuki cs terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis ini. Pein segera melirik bagian dadanya.

"Syukurlah, dia wanita," gumam Pein. dia agak trauma kalau melihat wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Haloo, aku Naruto," sapa Naruto.

"Aku Pein," serobot Pein.

"Namaku Sasori," ucap Sasori sambil mengibaskan rambut merahnya. Terlihat keren hingga membuat Deidara mimisan.

"Namaku Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke," ucap Itachi sambil mengibaskan rambut nya meniru gaya Sasori. Tapi karena rambutnya panjang, wajah antik Kisame lagi-lagi menjadi korban.

Cprett!

Rambut hitam panjang Itachi mengenai wajah Kisame.

"Wadaawww! Lihat-lihat dong kalau mau gaya!" omel Kisame.

"Upss, maaf," ucap Itachi.

* * *

Setelah semua berkenalan, Haku pun mengajak rombongan dari jepang ini menuju pantai. Mata Pein ber-lope-lope begitu melihat banyak wanita berbikini yang sedang berjemur di pinggir pantai. Konan dengan sigap menaburkan bubuk garam di sekitar Pein.

"Huaah! Matakuu!" Pein segera mencuci matanya.

"Ayo ganti baju dulu, kita main air," ajak Haku. Mereka pun berganti baju menggunakan pakaian renang. Akatsuki pria _topless_ dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek, sedangkan para wanita menggunakan bikini. Konan terlihat cantik dengan bikini berwarna biru, Sakura menggunakan bikini berwarna merah yang imut sedangkan Haku terlihat begitu sexy dengan bikini berwarna hitam.

"WOAAAH," para Akatsuki pria memandang Haku dengan takjub. Hidan segera menabur bubuk cabe milik Konan hingga masuk ke mata mereka.

"Ingat! Itu aurat! Dosa kalau di lihat!" ceramah Hidan, padahal tadi dia juga ikut berkata 'Woah'

"Ayo kita main di pantai!" Ajak Haku. Mereka pun berpencar di pantai. Sakura, Konan, Zetsu, Pein, Sasuke dan Itachi bermain voli pantai. Haku jadi wasitnya.

Ctak!

Team Itachi, Pein dan Sasuke memukul bola dan mencetak angka.

"Yaa! 1-0!" ucap Haku sebagai wasit.

"Horeee! Yang tadi itu spesial untuk Haku yang cantik!" ucap Pein sambil menunjuk Haku, padahal yang mencetak angka adalah Sasuke. Haku tertawa geli melihat tingkah Pein. Konan geram mendengarnya, Pein yang biasanya menggoda dirinya sekarang beralih menggoda Haku.

'Grrrr! Dasar mata keranjang' batin Konan sambil meremas bola voli. Ia pun melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah wajah Pein.

Duaaagghh!

"Wadaaaww! Hei siapa yang melempar bola ini?" tanya Pein emosi.

"AKU!" teriak Konan. Pein menciut.

"Ohh, hehe.. lain kali hati-hati ya," ucap Pein kikuk.

* * *

Kisame berenang di laut, ia berburu kerang untuk di berikan kepada Haku. Sejak pandangan pertama, Kisame terpesona oleh wajah Haku yang manis. Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk gadis tersebut.

"Yuhuu! Lihat ini! Aku bisa selancaar!" teriak Kakuzu heboh. Ia berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran di atas papan selancar. Kisame yang sudah mendapatkan sebuah kerang muncul ke permukaan tepat di depan Kakuzu.

"Wooii! Minggir kau! Minggir! Ini gimana cara ngeremnyaa?!" teriak Kakuzu. Kisame menengok ke sumber suara dan...

Braaaakkk!

Papan selancar yang di naiki Kakuzu patah, kerang yang di dapat Kisame pun pecah. Mereka pun terseret ombak ke pinggir pantai.

"Sialan! Kau merusak papan selancar milik Haku. Cepat ganti rugi!" omel Kakuzu.

"Kau juga merusak kerang yang aku ambil susah payah untuk Haku, cepat kau juga ganti rugi!" Kisame tak mau kalah.

"Ini hanya kerang tidak berguna! Kau ambil saja lagi ke laut, sana!"

"Mencarinya susah, bodoh!"

Pluk...

Sebuah bola kecil menggelinding dari kerang yang hancur itu. Warnanya putih dan berkilau.

"M-mutiaraa!" seru Kakuzu dan Kisame.

"Berikan mutiara itu!" pinta Kakuzu.

"Enak saja! Inikan milikku!"

"Kau kan harus ganti rugi papan Haku yang rusak!"

"Tidak mau, mutiara ini untuk Haku!" Kisame lari ke tempat Haku. Kakuzu melompat ke laut untuk mencari kerang.

"Hakuuu!" panggil Kisame, ia berlari mendekati Haku yang sedang menjadi wasit pertandingan voli.

"Iya? Ada apa Kisame?" tanya Haku.

"I-ini untukmu," ucapnya malu-malu sambil memberikan bola kecil berwarna putih tersebut.

"Wah, ini kan mutiara? Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Haku.

"Itu rahasia, aku berjuang untuk mendapatkannya."

"Terimakasih Kisame!" ucap Haku senang. Kisame mengangguk malu.

"Woi! Jangan ganggu wasit kami!" teriak Itachi pada Kisame. Tak lama Tobi pun datang sambil membawa 2 buah eskrim.

"Haku-chaan! Tobi beli eskrim untuk Haku-chan yang cantik," ucap Tobi sambil menyodorkan salah satu eskrimnya pada Haku. Hidan yang sedang berjemur segera bangkit dari tidurnya, ia pergi ke pinggir pantai dan menebar pasir disana. Katanya itu ritual untuk membuat Haku jatuh cinta padanya. Semua Akatsuki memperlakukan Haku seperti seorang putri, kecuali Kakuzu yang sibuk mencari kerang, Sasuke yang cuek dan Naruto yang sibuk teleponan dengan ayahnya.

* * *

Hari mulai sore, Akatsuki cs berkumpul di sebuah cafe pinggir pantai menunggu sunset sambil menikmati buah kelapa.

"Huaah, segarnyaa!" ucap Sakura setelah menyeruput es kelapa miliknya.

"Kisame, kau menipuku ya? Aku tidak menemukan kerang di laut," ucap Kakuzu yang sudah berenang seharian tapi tidak dapat apapun.

"Kerang itu ada di dasar laut, makhluk biasa sepertimu tidak akan bisa menemukannya," ucap Kisame.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ganti rugi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat ganti rugii!"

Mereka berdua pun berkelahi. Akatsuki cuek, berkelahi adalah bagian dari Akatsuki.

"Malam ini kita akan tidur dimana?" tanya Konan.

"Penginapan yang kemarin saja, disana murah," usul Naruto.

"Tidaaak! Aku tidak mau kesana!" teriak Pein, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Sakura.

Pein pun menceritakan kejadian naas yang menimpa mereka dimana keperjakaan mereka dipertaruhkan.

"Huakakakakaka!"

"Wkwkwkwkwk!" semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun! Sasuke yang malang, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Kalau hanya banci seperti dia, aku bisa menanganinya," ucap Sasuke sombong.

"Benar-benar mengerikan! Ternyata dia _ladyboy_! Aku agak trauma kalau melihat rambut hitam dan kulit putih, untung saja Haku wanita tulen, huehehe" ucap Pein sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Huakakak! Tentu saja! Mana mungkin gadis sesexy Haku adalah lady boy seperti makhluk jejadian di hotel itu, hahaha," ucap Itachi.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang ladyboy. Aku baru saja operasi payudara setahun yang lalu dan akan operasi kelamin bulan depan."

Hening seketika~

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Huhuhu, akhirnya chapter 5 beres juga. Author kena kejadian naas, udah ngetik 6 halaman hilang seketika karena lupa di save 😢 Bener-bener kampret moment 😭

Oke, abaikan curhatan gak penting di atas!

Terimakasih sudah baca fict ini, jangan lupa Reviewnya ya, sampaikan kritik, saran, pendapat atau apapun tentang fict ini di kolom review!

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Vilan616 :** Hihihi, semoga makin sakit perut ya, wkwk 😈 😆

 **Ashuraindra64 :** makasih 😊

 **XxxM,A,MxxX :** Huakakak, biarin lah biar si Kisame jadi ikan asin sekalian, wkwkwk

 **DandiDandi :** Aku tidak kuasa untuk menjelaskan bagian itu, takut di shanaro XD wkwkwk

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Hinata-chan aku siapin di tempat yang romantis hehehe, kira-kira dimana ya? Ada saran?

 **Rendydharmaputra424 :** Okaay, nanti aku bikinkan 😊

Mereka ke indonesia chapter depan yaa..

 **DeShadyLady :** Kisame ngomong gitu karena efek lapar XD Jangan di bayangkan ya, itu terlalu nista wkwk

 **Hyudate'8576 :** iya, sama-sama. Ya ampun, Greget banget hidupmu, baca ff sambil ujian praktek :v wkwk. Semoga nanti nilainya gak seabsurd muka Kisame ya XD

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix :** wkwkwk, mungkin Itachi sejenis kakek-kakek lincah XD

Ya ampun, senangnyaa ada yang suka fict ini 😊

Makasih udah RnR ya 😊

* * *

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah Follow/Favorite dan review fict ini. Aku selalu menunggu review dari kalian 😊

Sampai jumpa sabtu depan! 😊


	6. Indonesia (1)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6.

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"Om _telolet_ om!"/ "Apa katanya? Om _telolet_ itu apa?"/ "Mana aku tahu, aku juga baru ada di Indonesia,"/ "Mungkin mereka pikir kita ini artis!"/ " _Woi! Dia tidak memberi kita telolet, ayo kita lempari batu!"/_ "Wadaw!"/"TUTUP JENDELANYAA!"/

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

"Benar-benar mengerikan! Ternyata dia _ladyboy_! Aku agak trauma kalau melihat rambut hitam dan kulit putih, untung saja Haku wanita tulen, huehehe" ucap Pein sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Huakakak! Tentu saja! Mana mungkin gadis sesexy Haku adalah _ladyboy_ seperti makhluk jejadian di hotel itu, hahaha," ucap Itachi.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang _ladyboy_. Aku baru saja operasi payudara setahun yang lalu dan akan operasi kelamin bulan depan."

Hening seketika~

Wajah Akatsuki berubah kecut. Mereka mematung tak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"S-semoga operasinya la-lancar ya," ucap Itachi mendadak gagap dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih," jawab Haku. Keadaan kembali hening. Mereka jadi canggung karena pengakuan Haku barusan.

"Oia, malam ini kita tidur di pesawat saja, ayahku bilang di dalam pesawat sudah disiapkan kamar," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan dan memancing keributan.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI AWAL?!" teriak Sasuke emosi, bisa-bisanya makhluk kuning ini baru mengatakannya sekarang setelah ia hampir mengalami kejadian nista di hotel terkutuk itu.

"GARA-GARA KAU AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR KARENA HARUS TIDUR DI SAUNA!" Sasori mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"GARA-GARA KAU KITA HARUS MENGELUARKAN UANG UNTUK BAYAR SAUNA DAN PENGINAPAN!" Kakuzu tak kalah emosi.

"Mana aku tahu, ayahku baru memberi tahuku tadi siang lewat telepon," ucap Naruto sambil memasang _puppy eyes_ nya agar tak dihajar massa.

"Hah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kita kembali ke pesawat dan tidur. Besok pagi kita kan harus _take off_ lagi," ucap Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus! Aku setuju dengan Sakura- _chan_ ," ucap Zetsu.

Merekapun berpisah dengan Haku dan kembali ke bandara. Mereka memasuki pesawat dengan gontai.

"Kenapa sih kalian?" tanya Konan yang melihat Pein, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan dan Tobi berjalan dengan lunglai.

"Bagaimana mungkin dunia sekejam ini! Wanita cantik dan _sexy_ seperti Haku adalah _ladyboy_! Ini tidak bisa di terima akal sehat!" ucap Itachi.

"Aku menyesal memberikan mutiara itu padanya! Padahal menurut legenda, jika seorang pria memberikan mutiara pada seorang wanita maka mereka akan hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih," ucap Kisame yang merutuki kebodohannya.

"Aku juga sudah membuat ritual agar dia jatuh cinta padaku! Oh tidaak! Dewa Jashin ku mohon jangan sakralkan ritualku itu!" ucap Hidan sambil mencari garam di dalam tasnya. Menurut kepercayaannya, menebar garam bisa menolak kesialan. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau garamnya sudah di curi Kakuzu.

"Huakakakak! Mungkin kau memang berjodoh dengannya!" ledek Pein.

"Tidak usah meledek Hidan dan Kisame, kau kan juga sama saja! Kau selalu memujinya cantik dan selalu menatap dadanya yang _sexy_!" ucap Konan dengan sinis.

"Ahaha ahaha, a-apa maksudmu, Konan? Bagiku, hanya Konan yang paling cantik dan paling _sexy_ ~" ucap Pein kikuk.

" _Cih_ ," hanya itu jawaban Konan.

"Kau juga kenapa gontai, Tobi? Kau suka juga pada Haku, _un_?" tanya Deidara.

"Tobi sedang berpikir," ucap Tobi serius.

"Berpikir apa, _un_?"

" _Ladyboy_ itu apa ya?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Ya ampun! Lupakan saja, _un_. Tidak ada gunanya juga menjelaskannya padamu, _un_."

"Kamarnya sudah siap dipakai! Ayo masuk!" teriak Naruto di depan pintu kamar. Akatsuki cs pun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Terdapat 20 tempat tidur berukuran kecil yang berbaris disana. 10 di kiri dan 10 di kanan. Sayangnya, tidak ada ruangan khusus wanita. Dengan terpaksa Konan dan Sakura harus tidur di sana, mereka memilih tempat tidur yang paling ujung.

"Aku mau dekat Konan! Aku mau dekat Konan!" ucap Pein yang melihat tempat tidur di samping Konan masih kosong.

"TIDAK BISAAA! Semua harus sesuai dengan namanya! Lihat di bantal masing-masing!" teriak Naruto. Akatsuki pun tidur sesuai dengan namanya masing masing. Karena Naruto mengancam akan meninggalkan mereka di Thailand jika mereka tidak menurut. Begini urutan tempat tidurnya :

Pein

Itachi

Sasuke

Naruto

Sasori

Deidara

Tobi

Zetsu

Hidan

Kakuzu

Kisame

Konan

Sakura

* * *

Pein, Naruto dan Sasori mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di ruang kokpit. Kini mereka sedang berkumpul disana dan berbisik-bisik

"Begini rencananya, aku akan merekam semua orang satu per satu dan aku akan menyuruh Kakuzu membuka maskernya, dengan alibi ini perintah ayahku," bisik Naruto. Rupanya trio kampret ini masih belum menyerah untuk mengungkap wajah Kakuzu.

"Kalau dia menolak?" tanya Sasori.

"Kita ancam dia untuk bayar denda, aku yakin dia takkan menolak," usul Pein.

"Oke, setuju!" ucap Sasori.

"Rencana ketiga harus berhasil, yosh!" ucap mereka bertiga sambil melayangkan tinju ke udara.

Merekapun kembali ke kamar.

* * *

"Sasori-Danna! Kemana saja kau dengan makhluk mesum itu, _un_?" tanya Deidara begitu melihat Sasori memasuki kamar bersama Pein dan Naruto.

"Berisik kau," geruru Sasori.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! Ayahku bilang aku harus merekam kalian satu per satu untuk memberikan kesan-kesan selama perjalanan kita, aku akan mulai merekam dari Pein ya," ucap Naruto.

"Apa nanti aku akan muncul di tv?" tanya Itachi yang terlihat antusias.

"Hmm, mungkin," ucap Naruto seadanya. Naruto pun menyalakan kameranya dan mulai merekam Pein.

"Haloo~ namaku Pein Nagato! Perjalanan ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Terlihat Itachi dadah-dadah di belakang Pein. Naruto segera memfokuskan kameranya pada Itachi.

" _Alohaa_! Aku Uchiha Itachi, Kakaknya Uchiha Sasuke, anaknya Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku, cucunya Uchiha Madara, Cicitnya Uchih-hfp!"

Sasuke segera membekap mulut kakaknya yang sedang menjelaskan silsilah keluarga Uchiha. Naruto memindahkan kameranya kearah Sasori.

" _Ohayou_! Namaku Akasuna Sasori, Pesawat ini sangat keren! Ada toiletnya juga loh!" ucap Sasori sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Deidara _sweatdrop_ , kenapa juga Sasori malah mempromosikan toilet? Naruto memindahkan kameranya kearah Deidara. Kemudian ke arah Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan dan tibalah saat yang di tunggu-tunggu. Giliran Kakuzu! Naruto memfokuskan kameranya ke wajah Kakuzu.

"Halo! Aku Kakuzu, kalau bisa kirimkan kami uang yang banyak!" ucap Kakuzu pada kamera.

"Ohh, kau harus buka maskermu, ayahku tidak suka orang yang menutupi wajahnya," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah akan aku buka,"

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ Kakuzu mulai memegang maskernya dan bersiap untuk membukanya.

"HENTIKAAN! JANGAN BUKA MASKERMU! JANGAAAN!" teriak Hidan histeris. Sasori dan Pein segera memegang Hidan agar tidak mengganggu misi ketiga mereka.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Memangnya kenapa kalau Kakuzu buka maskernya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ku beri tahu kau! Sebaiknya jangan suruh dia buka maskernya!" cegah Hidan.

"Halah! Sudah abaikan saja si Hidan, ayo buka maskermu!" ucap Pein sambil membekap mulut Hidan. Kakuzu mulai menarik maskernya. Naruto, Pein dan Sasori menatapnya dengan seksama, yang lain juga ikut kepo memandang ke arah Kakuzu.

Jeng-jeng!

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Mereka semua lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar karena _shock_ melihat wajah Kakuzu yang pinggiran mulutnya di jahit.

"Ku bilang juga apa," gumam Hidan kesal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka bersiap untuk menuju ke negara berikutnya. Sasuke sudah _standby_ bersama Sakura di ruang kokpit. Naruto sedang menyuruh Akatsuki untuk duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Singkat cerita mereka pun tiba di Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta, Jakarta. Mereka luntang lantung mencari _tour guide_ yang akan membimbing mereka di Indonesia.

"Dimana sih _tour guide_ nya?" tanya Itachi yang sudah kelelahan mondar mandir di bandara yang luas ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kalian cari lah yang benar!" suruh Naruto.

"Bagaimana kita bisa menemukannya? Kita bahkan tidak tahu wajahnya?! Kau pikir kami ini anjing pelacak?!" omel Kisame.

"Iya! Jangan samakan Kisame dengan anjing pelacak! Dia ini hiu!" ucap Hidan.

"Kau benar-benar bosan hidup ya?!" Kisame naik darah, lagi-lagi dia di ejek hiu.

"Hei, aku ini barusan membelamu," sanggah Hidan.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh iya, aku tidak ingat, hehe" Naruto cengengesan sambil mengeluarkan HPnya.

"Huaaah! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Blablabla" Pein misuh-misuh. Naruto cuek. Ia mengetik sebuah nomor dan mulai menelpon.

Kring-kring kring-kring

Suara dering handphone terdengar tak jauh dari gerombolan Akatsuki. Mereka _celingak celinguk_ mencari sumber suara.

"Oh, suaranya dari sini," Tobi menunjuk seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang sedang bersidekap dada bersender pada sebuah tiang tepat di belakang rombongan Akatsuki. Mata _amethyst-_ nya memandang Akatsuki dengan tatapan datar. Menurut analisa Naruto, orang ini _type-type_ cowok kulkas kaya si Sasuke.

"Kalian lama sekali," ucap orang tersebut dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa kau Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Cepatlah, hari sudah siang," ucap Neji dingin. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia berjalan keluar bandara.

"Sudah ku bilang cari _tour guide_ yang benar," bisik Sakura sambil menyikut Naruto.

"Tapi bukan aku yang memilihnya," ucap Naruto membela diri. Mereka pun mengikuti Neji ke luar bandara dan menuju sebuah bus.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Nanti juga kalau sudah sampai kau akan tahu! Menjawab pertanyaanmu hanya akan buang-buang waktu," ucap Neji sinis.

"Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku lebih simpel dari pada dia ngomel-ngomel begitu," bisik Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang menggunakan _headset_.

"Kau bilang apa?!" tanya Neji yang mendengar bisikan Itachi. Orang yang dibisikin malah tidak dengar sama sekali.

"Ahh, tidak, hehehe. Ayo Sasu- _chan_ kita duduk disana," Itachi menarik Sasuke ke kursi bus yang kosong.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Neji yang berdiri di depan barisan kursi bus.

"SIAAAPP!"

"Siap apanya, hah?! Pakai sabuk pengaman kalian!" ucap Neji sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau yang berambut kuning, berhenti menyisir rambutmu! Kau yang mirip Hiu, duduk yang tegak! Dan kau berhenti menebar merica! Semuanya lihat ke depan!" Neji ngomel-ngomel layaknya emak-emak yang lagi sakit gigi. Akatsuki cs menurut karena takut. Neji pun menuju kursi supir dan mulai menyetir bus berukuran kecil tersebut. Perjalanan terasa begitu panjang karena mereka hanya diam, sungguh keajaiban mereka semua duduk rapi dan tidak ada keributan. Hingga mereka pun keluar dari jalan tol dan berhenti di perempatan karena lampu merah. Mereka di sambut oleh sebuah tulisan berukuran besar **'Selamat datang di kota Bandung'**. Tiba -tiba...

 _TENG TENG TUNG TENG TUNG~_

 _TENG TENG TUNG TENG TUNG~_

Terdengar suara alunan alat musik yang cukup asing bagi telinga Akatsuki.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Tobi sambil _celingak-celinguk_ mencari sumber suara. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke arah _headset_ yang sedang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Apa kau dekat-dekat?" tanya Sasuke sewot.

"Itu suara lagu yang kau putar ya? Lagu nya bagus kayaknya," ucap Tobi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya mengikuti irama lagu.

"Itu bukan lagu dari _headsetku_ , tapi dari sana!" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk kaca depan. Tobi pun bergegas menuju kaca bis bagian depan.

"Huaaah! Lucuunyaaa! Lihat teman-teman!" seru Tobi heboh sambil nemplok-nemplok di kaca.

"Hei menyingkir dari kacaku!" omel Neji.

"Apa sih?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran. Ia pun menghampiri Tobi di kaca depan. Terlihat seekor kera memakai payung dan membawa tas kecil sedang berjalan dengan dua kaki di zebra cross tepat di depan bis mereka. Di lehernya dipasang tali yang memanjang dan dipegang oleh seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya instruktur kera tersebut. Di pinggir lampu lalu lintas ada seorang laki-laki yang sedang memainkan alat musik. Rupanya lagu yang Tobi suka berasal dari sana.

"Waah, ada sirkus!" teriak Naruto. Akatsuki cs pun berbondong-bondong menuju kaca depan karena ingin melihat kera tersebut. Setelah memakai payung, kini kera tersebut berjalan menggunakan bambu setinggi 1 meter. Setelah itu ia pun berputar-putar menggunakan sepeda kecil.

"Hebat! Hebat! Ayo _jumping_!" teriak Itachi menyemangati kera tersebut dari jendela supir.

"Hei! Hei! Kembali ke kursi kalian!" teriak Neji yang terjepit rombongan Akatsuki cs. Namun mereka masih nemplok di kaca karena terpesona dengan penampilan kera lucu tersebut. Setelah pertunjukan selesai, kera tersebut pun berkeliling sambil membawa gelas plastik untuk meminta uang.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata pertunjukan tadi di pungut biaya! Cepat kembali duduk! Pura-pura tidur, atau pura-pura mati!" teriak Kakuzu sambil melempar Tobi yang sedang dadah-dadah di jendela samping supir ke kursinya. Akatsuki cs pun kembali duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Huh! Dasar, maunya gratisan!" gerutu Neji. Kera tersebut pun menghampiri bus Akatsuki. Neji memasukkan uang koin pada gelas plastik yang di bawa kera tersebut. Lampu merah pun berganti kuning lalu hijau. Bis Akatsuki kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Akatsuki kembali hening. Hingga akhirnya di suatu jalan terdapat segerombolan anak-anak yang melambaikan tangan kearah bus mereka.

"Om, _Telolet_ om!"

"Om _telolet_ om!"

Anak-anak tersebut melompat-lompat di pinggir jalan sambil berteriak. Akatsuki segera membuka jendela bus karena penasaran.

"Apa katanya? Om _telolet_ itu apa?" tanya Itachi pada Neji.

"Mana aku tahu, aku juga baru ada di Indonesia," ucapnya cuek.

"Mungkin mereka pikir kita ini artis!" ucap Deidara sambil dadah-dadah pada anak-anak tersebut. Itachi, Naruto dan Zetsu yang kebetulan berada di dekat jendela ikut-ikutan Deidara melambaikan tangan, terutama Itachi yang memberi bonus _kiss bye_ jarak jauh hingga membuat beberapa anak disana kejang-kejang. Bus mereka melewati anak-anak tersebut begitu saja.

" _Woi! Dia tidak memberi kita telolet, ayo kita lempari batu!"_ ucap salah satu anak di gerombolan tersebut. Mereka pun melempari bis dengan kerikil kecil, ranting bahkan sendal jepit yang mereka pakai pun dilemparkan ke bus yang Akatsuki naiki.

Tuk..tukk..tuk..tukk..

Beberapa kerikil masuk melalui jendela. Sendal jepit pun menyambit kepala Deidara.

"Wadaw!"

"TUTUP JENDELANYAA!" teriak Naruto. Merekapun serempak menutup jendela.

"Hmm, lumayan juga, un. Kebetulan sendalku hilang satu di China," ucap Deidara sambil memakai sendal jepit tersebut.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mereka pikir kita ini hewan pemakan batu?" gerutu Zetsu.

" _Wooo! Dasar pelit! Jangan lewat sini lagi kau!"_ teriak anak-anak tersebut.

"Mungkin _telolet_ itu artinya minta tumpangan," ucap Neji yang tidak tahu kegiatan yang sedang hits di Indonesia tersebut. Maklum saja, Neji hanya belajar bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar dan kata _telolet_ tidak ada di dalam kamus besar bahasa Indonesia.

"Ohh, begitu.. " Akatsuki cs hanya manggut2 sok ngerti. Tak lama mereka pun tiba di sebuah bangunan yang terdiri dari 3 bagian. Bagian pertama adalah sebuah hotel mewah, yg ke 2 berupa pusat perbelanjaan dan yang ke 3 adalah taman bermain _indoor_ terbesar di Indonesia. Bis yang di kendarai oleh Neji berhenti di parkiran mereka pun memasuki bangunan tersebut. Mereka disambut oleh gambar gorila yang sangat besar yang terpampang di bagian depan taman bermain _indoor_ tersebut.

"Kita akan ke hotel itu?" tanya Itachi yang masih belum kapok bertanya pada Neji.

"Tidak lah! Itu hotel mahal, kita hanya akan ke taman bermain," jelas Neji.

"Taman bermain? Yeay! Tobi suka taman bermain!" ucap Tobi girang.

"Kau mengajak kita ke taman bermain? Kau pikir kami ini anak TK!" bantah Sasuke yang agak tidak setuju, menurutnya ini terlalu ke kanak-kanakan.

"Jangan hanya bisa menggerutu! Coba saja naiki semua wahana di sana, awas saja kalau kalian sampai ngompol di celana!" ancam Neji. Mereka pun menaiki sebuah _eskalator_ untuk menuju pintu masuk taman bermain. Mereka disambut oleh para penjaga pintu yang bertugas untuk memeriksa tas mereka, karena dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman ke dalam sana. Mereka semua lolos karena tak ada yang bawa makanan, kecuali Deidara yang tas nya di sita karena bawa petasan.

Mereka pun memasuki kawasan taman bermain. Tempat ini agak gelap karena tidak ada cahaya matahari yang masuk. Namun cukup terang karena banyak lampu yang menyala di setiap wahana.

"WAAAH! Tobi mau naik itu!" ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk sebuah wahanna bernama VERTIGO. Terlihat wahana tersebut sedang berputar-putar.

"Kelihatannya pusing, _un_ ," ucap Deidara yang melihat orang-orang yang naik wahana tersebut berputar 360 derajat.

"Itu yang kau sebut permainan anak TK, kalau kau tidak berani naik, kau lebih payah dari anak TK!" sindir Neji pada Sasuke.

"Oke! Kita semua naik itu!" ucap Sasuke yang memutuskan seenaknya sendiri.

"Tapi aku takut ketinggian, kita main itu saja yuk Sasu- _chan_ ," ajak Itachi sambil menunjuk wahana bernama PULAU LILIPUT. Terlihat ada perosotan mini dan bola-bola warna warni disana.

"Ppfff, dasar bayi," ledek Neji.

" _Please_ , Itachi. Tobi saja yang idiot memilih permainan ini dari pada permainan bayi seperti itu! Tidak boleh ada yang membantah. Semuanya harus naik wahana ini!" perintah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya siapa _tour guide_ nya disini," gumam Naruto yang mau-maunya menuruti perintah Sasuke. Mereka semua pun menaiki wahana tersebut. Mereka duduk berpasangan dengan posisi berhadapan dan bertolak dengan yang lainnya. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman wahana pun mulai bergerak mengayun pelan.

"Wohoo~ ini seruu!" teriak Tobi.

"Oh tidaak! Ini menyeramkan!" seru Itachi sambil menutup matanya. Yang lain hanya memasang wajah datar. Permainannya masih biasa saja. Lama kelamaan wahana tersebut naik turun dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

"TIDAAAAKK! SELAMATAKAN AKUU! SELAMATKAN AKUU!" teriak Itachi yang meronta-ronta di kursinya.

"KYAAAA!" beberapa orang berteriak histeris. Sasuke dan Neji masih pasang muka datar karena permainan baru setengah jalan. Setelah beberapa lama, wahana tersebut berputar 360 derajat berulang-ulang, mengocok otak dan perut mereka.

"WAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"HENTIKAN BENDA BODOH INIII, _UN_!"

"KEPALAKU PUSING."

"TOBI MAU MUNTAH."

Itachi pingsan, Tobi muntah-muntah. Dan naasnya, muntahan Tobi mengenai wajah Neji.

"KEPARAT! SIAPA INI YANG MUNTAH?!" teriak Neji.

Wahana pun berhenti. Sabuk pengaman mereka otomatis terbuka, mereka pun dipersilahkan untuk turun. Tobi segera berlari ke tong sampah untuk muntah. Kisame dan Hidan menggotong Itachi yang pingsan ke sebuah kursi panjang. Neji ke kamar mandi untuk mengelap muntahan sambil mengutuk Tobi. Deidara terhuyung-huyung karena pusing. Setelah membangunkan Itachi dengan segelas air kolam mereka pun berpencar untuk menaiki wahana lain.

* * *

Tobi, Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori memasuki sebuah wahana CAR RACING. Mereka tidak ingin naik wahana tinggi atau wahana apapun yang memicu jantung disko. Itachi sempat merengek ingin ke PULAU LILIPUT tapi penjaganya melarangnya masuk karena tempat itu khusus untuk 12 tahun ke bawah. Tanpa melihat ID card Itachi pun, penjaga wahana pasti tahu kalau Itachi sudah berumur.

* * *

Sasuke, Zetsu, Sakura, Pein dan Konan memilih wahana SKY PIRATES. Wahana ini berupa kapal bajak laut yang melayang di udara, lebih tepatnya sih menggantung pada rel. Kapal ini akan berkeliling mengitari taman bermain. Jadi pengunjung bisa melihat seluruh wahana dari atas sini.

"Sepertinya bagus untuk berfoto! Ayo Sasuke, kita berfoto," ajak Sakura.

"Hei, aku juga mau di foto," ucap Pein.

'Huh, menganggu saja, aku kan ingin di foto berdua dengan Sasuke,' batin Sakura.

"Ayo kita foto sama-sama," ajak Konan. Tapi Sakura kesulitan menangkap gambar mereka semua. Dan akhirnya Zetsu yang menjadi korban. Ia harus memotret dua pasangan tersebut.

'Hikss... harusnya aku yang ada di samping Sakura- _chan_ ,' batin Zetsu.

* * *

Naruto, Neji, Kisame Hidan dan Kakuzu memilih untuk mencoba wahana KING CLIMB. Simpelnya, ini wahana panjat tebing. Mereka harus memanjat sampai puncak untuk memencet tombol merah. Setelah menggunakan peralatan lengkap, mereka pun mulai memanjat. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai puncak. Saat ini Neji yang memimpin, di posisi ke dua ada Hidan, ke tiga Naruto, ke empat Kakuzu dan terakhir Kisame.

"Ayo cepatlah Kisame! Dasar payah, hanya badanmu saja yang besar, tenagamu seperti Deidara!" ledek Hidan.

"Diam kau aliran sesat! Aku ini jagonya berenang, bukan memanjat!" Kisame membela diri. Karena Hidan sedang asik meledek Kisame ia kurang berhati-hati hingga akhirnya terpeleset.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Hidan pun jatuh ke bawah, Naruto dan Kakuzu sempat menghindar dari seonggok Hidan yang akan menimpa mereka. Namun karena Kisame kurang cekatan, Hidan pun menimpa hidung Kisame. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama jatuh dan bergelantungan pada tali pengaman.

"Sialan kau aliran sesat! Kenapa kau jatuh harus menimpaku?!" gerutu Kisame.

"Huftt.. aku selamat," ucap Naruto sambil bernafas lega.

Kencring~

Uang receh dari saku Hidan terjatuh ke bawah. Kakuzu yang mempunyai telinga duitan dengan cekatan melepaskan pegangannya pada bebatuan di atas sana dan meluncur ke bawah.

"Woi, kau kenapa, Kakuzu? Kepeleset?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan uang ini," ucap Kakuzu yang kini sudah menapak di tanah sambil memungut uang Hidan.

"Hei kembalikan, itu uangkuu!" teriak Hidan, ia dan Kisame masih bergelantungan di tali pengaman. Menunggu di turunkan oleh penjaga wahana. Kini tinggal Naruto dan Neji yang masih bertahan diatas sana. Siapakah yang akan menang?

* * *

Setelah mengantri sangat lama, tibalah saatnya Itachi, Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara untuk menaiki Car Racing tersebut. Mereka naik berpasangan, Tobi dengan Itachi dan Sasori dengan Deidara. Sasori sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Deidara sibuk selfie-selfie.

"Bagaimana ini caranya ya?" tanya Itachi yang kesulitan mengendarai mobil kecil tersebut.

"Injak saja pedalnya, Senpai," saran Tobi sebagai penumpang.

"Sudah aku injak tapi tidak ngaruh apa-apa," ucap Itachi.

"Coba injak yang kuat!" teriak Tobi.

"Ini sudah full, tahu!"

Itachi sampai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di pedal gas mobil tersebut. Hingga pedalnya rusak dan mobil melaju dengan kencang.

"KYAAAAA! BAGAIMANA INII? BENDA INI RUSAAKK!" teriak Itachi histeris. Ia mencoba membelok-belokan mobil tersebut agar tidak menabrak.

"YUHUUU! INI SERU SEKALIII!" seru Tobi dengan riang.

"WOII! JANGAN CEPAT-CEPAT!" teriak Sasori yang melihat Itachi dan Tobi melesat dengan cepat.

"Ayo kejar mereka, un!"

Mobil Sasori dan Deidara pun melaju dengan cepat menyusul mobil Itachi.

Kini posisi mereka bersebelahan.

"Woii, kau mau ngajak balapan apa kebelet boker?" tanya Sasori.

"GAS MOBIL INI RUSAK, SIALAN! LIHAT INI LIHAT! KAKIKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENYENTUH GAS NYA!" teriak Itachi sambil mengacung-acungkan kakinya.

"YUHUUU! ITACHI-SENPAI MEMANG HEBAT! DIA BAHKAN BISA MEMAJUKAN MOBILNYA TANPA MENYENTUH GAS NYA!" teriak Tobi girang.

"HEBAT APANYA, SIALAN?! KITA BISA MATI KALAU BENDA INI SAMPAI MENABRAK!" ucap Itachi histeris.

"Kalau benda ini mau menabrak, tinggal injak saja remnya," jelas Tobi.

Ckiiiiiitttttt!

SWIINGGGG!

BRAAAAK!

Itachi menginjak remnya dengan kuat, mobil pun berhenti mendadak hingga Tobi terlempar ke depan karena tidak pakai sabuk pengaman.

"TOBI DASAR ANAK BODOH, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU DARI TADI, aku kan jadi seperti orang bodoh yang tidak pernah menyetir mobil," gerutu Itachi. Padahal Itachi memang tidak pernah menyetir mobil, maklum saja, Akatsuki kan gak punya mobil.

"Sebenarnya siapa sih yang idiot di antara mereka," ucap Sasori yang _sweatdrop_ melihat duo Uchiha itu.

"HALOOOO!"

"HEI, KALIAN, LIHAT KE ATAS SINI!" teriak Konan yang berada diatas kapal bajak laut yang melayang di atas wahana CAR RACING.

"Ohh, hai, Senpai~" sapa Tobi dengan keadaan yang masih mengenaskan karena terlempar dari mobil.

"Setelah ini, kumpul di dekat wahana DUNIA LAIN ya!" perintah Pein.

"Oke," jawab Itachi, Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara.

* * *

Perahu yang dinaiki Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Sakura dan Sasuke pun melintasi wahana King Climb. Terlihat Neji dan Naruto sedang memanjat di tebing tersebut.

"Hei kau jangan curang ya, rambut rapunzel!" ucap Naruto yang terkena serpihan tanah dari Neji.

"Itu bukan curang, itu adalah trik!" sanggah Neji, kemudian menjatuhkan batu yang lebih besar.

"SIALAN! AKAN KU BALAS KAU!" Naruto melemparkan sepatu yang ia pakai pada Neji.

"Woi! Singkirkan sepatu bau mu ini!" Neji dan Naruto pun lempar-lemparan sepatu.

Swiingg~

Swingg~

Swingg~

"HALOOO! SEDANG APA KAL-"

Bletak!

Sepatu Neji terlempar tepat ke wajah Pein.

"SIAPA YANG MELEMPARKAN SEPATU JELEK INI!" teriak Pein misuh-misuh.

"DIAAA! DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA!" Naruto segera menunjuk Neji. Neji memandang Pein dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ohh, hehe. Lemparanmu bagus," ucap Pein sambil tertawa kikuk. Ia pun melemparkan sepatu Neji pada Naruto.

"Dasar kampret! Kalau aku yang lempar pasti dia marah-marah," gerutu Naruto.

* * *

Singkat cerita mereka pun berkumpul di wahana DUNIA LAIN. Berbeda dengan wahana lain, tempat ini cukup sepi sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengantri lama. Mereka memasuki lorong yang gelap dan disambut oleh penjaga wahana yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"S-senpa, T-to-tobi takut," ucap Tobi sambil memeluk tangan Deidara dengan erat. Kakinya bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Menyingkirlah, un! Kita kan belum masuk sama sekali," gerutu Deidara. Mereka pun diminta untuk berbaris di dalam photo both.

" _Oke, silahkan berekpresi ketakutan saat hitungan ke 3 ya,"_ ucap fotographer tersebut. Neji pun menerjemahkannya pada Akatsuki cs.

1...2...3!

Cekrek.

" _Ambil fotonya saat sudah selesai naik wahana ini ya,"_ ucap Photografer tersebut. Akatsuki pun dipersilahkan untuk menaiki kereta yang akan mengantar mereka mengelilingi wahana.

"Kenapa kita harus naik ini sih, aku kan takut kegelapan," ucap Itachi.

"Banyak alasan kau! Masa depanmu kan juga gelap, kenapa juga mesti takut kegelapan," ucap Sasuke sarkasme.

Kereta pun mulai melaju pelan. Mereka di sambut oleh lorong yang kumuh dan gelap, seperti dalam gua, terdengar suara-suara menakutkan. Tobi sampai menggigil di samping Zetsu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, ini kan belum apa-apa," gumam Zetsu. Itachi menutup telinga dan matanya secara bergantian.

"Hantu itu tidak ada kan? Ya benar! Ini kan hanya permainan, ahaha," Naruto menghibur diri sendiri. Kereta pun mulai berkelok melewati lorong dengan tema sebuah rumah. Lampu di dalamya mati dan menyala secara tiba-tiba, serta cekikikan seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Suara siapa itu?" ucap Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

Mereka pun melewati sebuah kursi goyang yang bergerak sendiri.

"Apa hantunya sudah tua, jadi dia naik kursi goyang?" celetuk Kisame.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, kalau hantu penungu disini mendengarnya, kau akan tamat," ucap Hidan sambil menakut-nakuti Kisame.

"Hantu itu tidak ada!" ucap Neji.

Di ujung ruangan terdapat sebuah pintu yang sangat besar, perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka, sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan wajah setan khas Indonesia, yaitu Pocong. Dengan ukuran yang sangat besar dengan ukuran 4x3 meter.

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka semua teriak ketakutan, Itachi pingsan, Tobi kejang-kejang. Neji dan Sasuke sempat kaget, tapi mereka kembali pura-pura cool.

"Itukan hanya gambar," ledek Sasuke.

"Meskipun hanya gambar tapi kalau sebesar itu tetap saja seram!" ucap Konan "Pein, menyingkir dari punggungku!" Konan menabok kepala Pein yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Konan.

* * *

Setelah melewati pintu tersebut mereka memasuki sebuah tempat yang berbeda, tema tempat ini adalah rumah sakit, terlihat ada sebuah mobil ambulans yang sudah usang. Saat mendekati ambulans tersebut, pintu belakangnya terbuka dan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Tepat ketika kereta berada di belakang mobil tersebut. Pintunya terbuka lebar dan keranda mayat yang ada di dalamnya keluar dengan sendirinya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"HUAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hihihihi" terdengar suara cekikikan yang menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Pein, aku takut!" Refleks Konan memeluk Pein yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tenang saja, Konan. Aku akan menghajar setan-setan itu untukmu," ucap Pein sambil cengengesan. Rasa takutnya tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Pluk.

Sekelebat rambut menampar wajah Pein.

"KYAAAAA! APA ITU BARUSAN?! KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI!" Pein menyingkirkan Konan dari pelukannya dan segera melompat ke kursi depan, tempat Sasori dan Deidara. Pein nyempil di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, un?! Kembali ke kursimu!"

"PEIN DASAR BODOH!" teriak Konan yang kini duduk sendiri.

"Hihihihi," terdengar kembali suara cekikikan seorang wanita tepat di belakang kereta. Hidan dan Kakuzu yang berada di paling belakang menengok ke sumber suara. Terdapat sesosok wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang dan baju putih melayang mengikuti kereta.

"WAAAAA! SETAAAAN!" teriakan Hidan dan Kakuzu membuat semua orang kompak melihat ke belakang. Dan benar saja, sosok itu cekikikan sambil melayang.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Setelah suara mereka hampir habis, mereka pun tiba di pintu keluar. Kereta pun berhenti, Akatsuki cs lari terbirit-birit. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji beserta Itachi, Tobi dan Naruto yang pingsan. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke dan Neji menyeret Tobi, Itachi dan Naruto dengan bantuan salah satu penjaga wahana.

"Sialan, mereka lari kemana sih?" gerutu Sasuke. Mereka pun membaringkan Itachi, Tobi dan Naruto di kursi panjang dekat gerbang masuk wahana DUNIA LAIN.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka sampai pingsan segala?_ " tanya Penjaga wahana.

" _Mereka memang berlebihan, hanya gara-gara hantu wanita yang mengikuti kereta saja mereka pingsan dan yang lain lari entah kemana,"_ jelas Neji.

" _Hantu wanita mengikuti kereta? Kau yakin?"_ tanya Penjaga wahana tersebut dengan wajah kaget.

" _Iya, hantu wanita berambut panjang,"_ jelas Neji.

" _Tapi dari awal wahana ini buka, tidak ada hantu yang kami persiapkan untuk mengikuti kereta. Semuanya hanya ada di pinggir lorong,"_ jelas Penjaga wahana. Wajah Neji mendadak pucat pasi.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat wajah aneh Neji.

"Dia bilang, seharusnya tidak ada hantu yang mengikuti kereta. Sebelumnya itu tidak pernah ada," jelas Neji.

"Mungkin itu hantu baru, dasar penakut! Aku akan mengambil foto kita dulu," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju loket pengambilan foto. Setelah mendapatkan fotonya, Sasuke segera melihatnya. Ia mengamati foto tersebut dengan seksama. Ada yang janggal begitu ia melihat fotonya, ada sesosok wanita berambut panjang tepat di belakang Sasuke. Mata Sasuke membelalak, wanita itu benar-benar mirip dengan sosok yang tadi mengikuti kereta mereka. Pikiran Sasuke kembali teringat pada kata-kata Neji, bahwa seharusnya hantu itu tidak ada.

"B-berarti, hantu ini sungguhan?!" teriak Sasuke. Ia pun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

" _Loh? Mas! Mas! Itu temennya pingsan juga,_ " ucap Penjaga wahana pada Neji yang melihat Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

"YA AMPUN! KENAPA SI BODOH ITU MALAH IKUTAN PINGSAN?!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Haloo semuanya!

Apa ada yang tahu taman bermain yang di kunjungi Akatsuki itu dimana? Author sengaja gak sebutin tempatnya karena takut jadi iklan gratis hehehe XD

Oia, chapter depan mereka masih di Indonesia yaa~

Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya 😉

* * *

Balas Review :

 **DandiDandi :** Hehe, iyakah? Soalnya bingung juga sih gimana cara bikin Haku ngaku, jadi aja begitu deh XD

 **Alvinsuprayogo:** iya, harap sabar ini ujian XD untuk Hinata-chan bakalan muncul di chap depan sebagai adiknya Neji ya, hehe. Oia mereka juga bakal mampir ke bali kok 😉

 **165 :** lah? -_- ditunggu review selanjutnya ya :v

 **Euclidz** : Ehehe, Makasih... semoga makin sakit perut XD

 **XxxM,A,MxxX :** Ahahhaa, jangan lah, ntar kalo semua dateng, ini fict ganti judul jadi Akatsuki dikelilingi bences :v

 **DeShadyLady :** ya ampun, ternyata ada juga yang bernasib naas sepertiku XD abis tulisan ngedadak ilang begitu otak langsung nge-hank ya, lupa semua yang udah di tulis T.T

Iya tuh, apa lagi yang caper sama haku, berasa langit mendadak runtuh kaya nya wkwk :v

Sekarang yang asli kalah sama yang fake ya :v

 **rendydharmaputra424 :** Oke siaap! Chap selanjutnya masih di indonesia, tapi gak keliling jawa ya, Cuma ke bali doang, wehehe..

 **Kazehiro Tatsuya :** Mereka udah kena demam telolet plus demam doger monyet juga.. wkakaka XD

Salam kenal juga ya😉

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix :** Wkwkwk, baca fict ini sebaiknya di tempat tertutup ya biar gak dikira gila :v6

Bener banget, apa lagi kalo denger pengakuan haku sambil di ketekin kisame? Double kelar idup lo :v wakakaka XD

 **Tsubaki Matsuda** : emang sih -_- karena karakternya terlalu banyak jadi aku bingung munculin karakternya T.T

 **Hyudate'8576 :** Wakakak, seneng banget kayaknya lihat mereka menderita :v

Hinata bakal muncul chap depan sebagai adiknya Neji. Dan mungkin bakalan jadi tour guide juga nanti di Paris XP

 **cadis estrama de raizel :** wehehe, makasih udah mampir, di tunggu review selanjunya :v

Makasih semuanya yang udah review, fav/fol fict ini 😉


	7. Indonesia (2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7. INDONESIA (2)

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"Huaah, baunya enak!"/"Tentu saja, inikan buatanku, dan ini ikan bakar spesial untuk Hinata-chan,"/"E-eto.. Naruto-kun…"/"Ya? Kelihatan enak bukan?"/"T-tapi ini gosong…"/"A-apa?! HEI SASUKE! BAKAR IKANNYA YANG BENAR DONG! TAK PERLU PAKAI AMATERASU!"/

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

"B-berarti, hantu ini sungguhan?!" teriak Sasuke. Ia pun pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

" _Loh? Mas! Mas! Itu temennya pingsan juga_ ," ucap Penjaga wahana pada Neji yang melihat Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

"YA AMPUN! KENAPA SI BODOH ITU MALAH IKUTAN PINGSAN?!"

* * *

Setelah Neji menyeret Akatsuki cs yang kabur dan membangunkan paksa Akatsuki cs yang pingsan, mereka pun kembali ke bandara. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju pesawat Konoha Air.

"Hiii~ seram sekali, aku bahkan masih menggigil," ucap Itachi sambil nempel-nempel pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera menepak tangan Itachi.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur, rasanya lelah sekali," Naruto berjalan dengan gontai.

"Lelah katamu? Kau kan dari tadi pingsan! Aku yang menyeretmu!" omel Neji yang masih belum ikhlas karena harus menyeret para wisatawan kampret ini.

"Neji- _Niisan_!" panggil seseorang di belakang rombongan Akatsuki. Mereka pun berbalik untuk melihat sumber suara. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang dan memiliki mata amethyst mirip seperti Neji. Gadis cantik tersebut sedikit tersipu karena menjadi pusat perhatian Akatsuki cs.

"Kau rupanya, dimana Hanabi?" tanya Neji pada wanita tersebut.

"E-eto... H-Hanabi-chan.." gadis tersebut tergagap, wajahnya terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

" _Kawaii-_ nya," gumam Naruto.

"Siapa gadis ini?" bisik Kisame.

"Entahlah, mungkin pacarnya si Neji. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat tertekan pacaran dengan si Neji, coba kalau dia pacaran denganku, aku yakin dia akan tersenyum setiap-" kata-kata Pein terhenti begitu merasakan aura-aura horror di sekitarnya. Irish mata Pein segera menuju ke sumber ke-horror-an Rupanya Konan dari tadi memandangnya, Pein segera membungam mulutnya lalu pura-pura bersiul.

"Katakan yang benar, Hinata, dimana Hanabi?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"T-tadi dia ada di depanku, t-tapi aku kehilangan dia," ucap Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan dari tadi?! Ayo cepat cari dia! Hei kalian jangan cuma bengong, cepat bantu cari adikku!" perintah Neji. Mereka pun berpencar untuk mencari Hanabi.

* * *

"Hanabiii! Hanabii! Dimana kau?!" teriak Itachi.

"Jangan berteriak begitu! Kau pikir ini di hutan? Kita pergi saja ke _security_ , biarkan mereka yang mencari anak itu," usul Sasuke.

"Uah! Adikmu benar juga, ayo kita ke sana!" Kisame menunjuk seorang _security_ yang sedang berpatroli.

"Hoiii, Pak _Security_!" panggil Itachi. _Security_ tersebut menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil berkata " _Aku_?" meyakinkan kalau tiga orang ini memanggil dirinya.

"Bisa tolong bantu kami cari adiknya Neji?" tanya Itachi. Bukannya menjawab, _security_ tersebut malah kebingungan dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjawab? Apa dia bisu?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan dia yang bisu, tapi kau yang bodoh! Dia tidak mengerti bahasa jepang tahu!" jelas Sasuke.

"Ohh, haha benar juga ya, tapi aku tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia. Bagaimana ini?"

"Biar aku yang bicara, _Kami sedang mencari orang hilang, bisa kau bantu kami?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. _Security_ tersebut masih kebingungan.

"Bagus sekali, dia tidak bisa bahasa Inggris!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Tenang! Serahkan ini padaku!" Kisame maju sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Dia mau bisa bicara bahasa Indonesia?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tidak, sepertinya dia mau bicara bahasa hiu."

Kisame berdehem sebelum berbicara dengan _security_ tersebut. Tersirat ketakutan di wajah sang _security_ , ia bertanya-tanya apakah yang akan dilakukkan hiu jadi-jadian ini?

"Kami," Kisame menunjuk dadanya.

"Mencari," Kisame membentuk teropong dengan tangannya dan ia letakan dimatanya. _Security_ tersebut tampaknya sedikit mengerti.

" _Saya melihat_?" tanya _Security_ tersebut sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Apa dia mengerti?" tanya Kisame pada duo Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, dia mengangguk-angguk," ucap Itachi.

"Oke, lanjut! Kami mencari adik Neji? Ngomong-ngomong ciri-ciri adik Neji seperti apa?" tanya Kisame yang baru menyadari kalau dari tadi mereka mencari seseorang yang bahkan tidak mereka tahu.

"Pasti rambutnya panjang seperti Neji dan matanya berwarna... em.. abu-abu," ucap Itachi, ia agak kebingungan menyebutkan warna mata keturunan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Matanya itu putih, bukan abu-abu," sanggah Kisame.

"Yah terserahlah, yang jelas matanya agak seram, bilang saja begitu!"

Kisame pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan _Security_ tersebut menggunakan bahasa tubuh.

"Kami. Mencari. Orang berambut panjang," ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk dadanya kemudian membuat teropong dengan tangannya, lalu memegang rambutnya dan menurunkan tangannya ke punggung.

" _Saya melihat rambut panjang?"_

"Dan matanya putih," ucap Kisame sambil membelalakkan matanya lalu menunjuk tembok bercat putih.

" _Saya melihat rambut panjang dan mata putih? Kalian melihat hantu? Hahaahaha, mana mungkin ada hantu siang-siang begini,_ " _Security_ tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kisame, Itachi dan Sasuke kebingungan, apa yang di tertawakan oleh _security_ ini?

"Mungkin dia orang gila yang mencuri baju _security_ , ayo kita cari sendiri saja," ajak Sasuke.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" gerutu Itachi.

"Sia-sia saja aku menggunakan bahasa tubuh!"

Mereka bertiga pun menggerutu sambil meninggalkan _security_ tersebut.

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun sedang mondar mandir di dalam pesawat Konoha Air, ia tampak kesal karena orang yang di tunggu tak datang juga.

"Haduh, kemana sih _Nee-chan_ dan _Nii-san_ ," gerutu gadis berambut cokelat dan bermata _amethyst_ tersebut, ia pun berjalan menuju kursi penumpang. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah boneka barbie yang tergeletak di salah satu kursi.

"Asyiiik! Ada boneka!"

* * *

"Hei, Kakuzu! Kau ini sedang mencari orang apa tikus? Kenapa kau mencari di sela-sela got begitu?" omel Hidan yang melihat Kakuzu mengorek got.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari adiknya Neji? Memang kalau aku menemukannya aku akan dapat hadiah 100 juta? Lebih baik aku mencari uang koin di sela-sela got!"

"Sasuke kemana ya? Kenapa tadi aku tidak mengikutinya?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari lelaki berambut raven tersebut.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau mau minum?" tawar Zetsu malu-malu.

"Wah, terimakasih Zetsu!"

"S-sama-sama," pipi Zetsu merona karena tersipu. Akhirnya dia punya kesempatan untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya tanpa ada gangguan dari si Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Senpai, Tobi juga haus," rengek Tobi. Sakura pun membagi minumannya bersama Tobi. Zetsu lupa kalau masih ada Uchiha lain di dekatnya. Ia mendadak jadi tidak suka Uchiha.

"Heuuh, mereka ini bukannya mencari malah melakukan hal yang tidak jelas begitu," gerutu Hidan yang melihat teman-temannya tidak membantu sama sekali.

* * *

"Hanabi! Dimana kau?!" teriak Neji.

"Kenapa kau pakai bahasa jepang? Keluargamu dari jepang?" tanya Pein.

"Iya, kami dari jepang, aku bekerja disini sedangkan ayahku sedang bekerja di Bali dan adik-adikku ingin menemui ayahku sekalian liburan kesana, tapi sekarang adikku yang paling kecil malah menghilang!"

"Tenang, kita pasti menemukannya," Konan mencoba menenangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Oh tidak! Bagaimana kalau dia tertabrak pesawat?!" Neji mulai panik dengan segala macam pikiran aneh di kepalanya.

"Haha! Itu tidak mungkin, dia tidak akan diizinkan masuk ke landasan pesawat," ucap Pein.

"Memangnya kau tau dari mana?! Kau seorang peramal? Hah? Semua hal bisa saja terjadi di dunia ini!" sungut Neji

"Dasar _Brother Complex_ ," gerutu Pein pelan.

* * *

"Hiks... Hanabi- _chan_..." Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudah jangan menangis, _un_. Kita pasti menemukannya," Deidara menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Dimana terakhir kau melihat adikmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Di.. dimana ya? Seingatku aku melihat tulisan pesawat Konoha Air," jelas Hinata.

"Dekat pesawat kita? Ayo kita cari kesana," ajak Sasori. Mereka berempat pun menuju pesawat Konoha Air. Tak lama mereka pun tiba di depan pesawat.

"Hmm, coba pikirkan, kalau kau jadi anak kecil, kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kemana ya? Yang pasti yang banyak boneka nya!" seru Sasori.

"Kalau aku sih, pasti mencari tempat yang banyak lempungnya, _un_!"

"Dimana ada tempat seperti itu?" tanya Hinata yang dengan polosnya terjerumus dalam otak dangkal Sasori dan Deidara.

"Tentu saja tidak ada! Mana ada yang jualan boneka di bandara! Apa lagi tempat yang banyak lempung! Oke, lupakan! Kalian memang dari kecil sudah tidak normal" Naruto misuh-misuh.

"Tentu saja ada! Di dalam pesawat kita kan ada banyak boneka Sasori- _Danna_ , _un_! Dan banyak lempungku juga, ayo kita periksa ke dalam," Deidara mulai menaiki tangga pesawat. Diikuti Sasori dan Hinata.

"Ya ampun kalian ini, mana mungkin ada anak kecil yang mas-"

"BARBIEKUU!" pekik Sasori.

Gerutuan Naruto terhenti oleh teriakan Sasori, ia pun segera masuk untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

Terlihat Sasori berlari menuju kursinya, tergeletak sebuah boneka barbie dengan mengenaskan, kepala, tangan dan kakinya terlepas seperti habis di mutilasi. Disampingnya, duduk seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat dengan mata berwarna _amethyst_ sedang membuat sesuatu dari lempung Deidara.

"Jangan mainkan lempungku, _un_!"

"Hanabi? Ternyata kau disini, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Hinata mendekati adiknya tersebut.

"Syukurlah, dia sudah ketemu, cepat telepon Neji," suruh Naruto.

"Baik," Hinata mengeluarkan Hp nya dan segera menelpon kakaknya tersebut.

"Hikssss.. barbiekuu! Kenapa ini terjadi padamu? Huhuhu," Sasori menangis sambil memasang potongan tubuh boneka tersebut.

"Lempungku kenapa jadi bentuk kecoa semua, _un_? Hueeee!"

"Habis bentuk kecoa yang paling mudah di bentuk," ucap Hanabi tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali pada dua makhluk yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu tersebut.

* * *

Akatsuki cs sudah berkumpul di pesawat lengkap bersama Neji dan adik-adiknya. Mereka semua duduk dengan rapi di kursi masing-masing. Hinata dan Hanabi duduk di belakang Naruto dan Pein sedangkan Neji duduk di depan di samping Konan. Mereka semua sedang bersiap menuju Pulau Bali untuk mengantarkan Hanabi dan Hinata liburan sambil menemui ayah mereka. Pesawat mulai naik dan melaju dengan normal.

"Naruto, kau ini polos atau bodoh sih? Kenapa kau mau-maunya mengantarkan si Neji ke Bali? Sebenarnya siapa disini yang _tourist_ dan yang _tour guide?_ " bisik Pein.

"Mana mungkin aku tega menolak permintaan calon kakak iparku, hihi," balas Naruto sambil berbisik juga.

"Apaa? Calon kakak ipar? Maksudmu? Kau menyukai adiknya si Neji?" tanya Pein kaget.

"Hmm.. Dia cantik, manis dan juga lembut."

"Hiii~ dasar pedofil," Pein bergidik ngeri.

"Pedofil apanya sialan?! Aku ini menyukai Hinata bukan Hanabi yang anak kecil!" teriak Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari teriakan tersebut menyebabkan semua mata tertuju padanya, ada satu orang yang tersipu dan dua orang yang menatapnya geram.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Neji sambil menghampiri Naruto.

"Ehehehe, tadi aku bicara apa ya?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura amnesia.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mendekati adikku! Dan kau Hinata, berhenti tersipu begitu dan pindah duduk di depan sana!" ucap Neji sambil menunjuk hidung Naruto kemudian menyuruh Hinata duduk di samping Konan. Hanabi mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan kakak pertamanya tersebut. Hinata pun menurut dengan tidak ikhlas. Neji duduk di samping Hanabi menggantikan posisi Hinata. Naruto hanya komat kamit baca doa sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Kau _gentle_ sekali bung! Belum apa-apa kau sudah menyatakan cinta di depan semua orang termasuk kakak dan adiknya!" Pein menepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras.

"Ouchh! Diam kau sialan, ini semua gara-gara kau! Pupus sudah harapanku untuk dapat pacar, hiks." Naruto meratapi nasib naasnya.

"Tenang, aku adalah pakar cinta! Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan gadis itu," ucap Pein sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Pakar cinta apanya? Kau sendiri kan juga jomblo."

Bakka~

Bakka~

Seekor burung lewat di depan jendela di samping Pein, seakan meledek dirinya.

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka pun tiba di bandara Ngurahrai, Bali. Tempat ini begitu ramai, banyak turis dari mancanegara yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sini. Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki rambut panjang dan mata _amethyst_. Begitu melihat penampilan pria tersebut, Akatsuki cs langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah ayah Neji. Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi pun segera menghampiri sang ayah. Sedangkan Akatsuki di suruh menunggu di lobby bandara. Tak lama kemudian Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi menghampiri Akatsuki cs.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah mengantarkan kami ke sini, aku akan membawa kalian ke tempat yang bagus. Ayo ikut aku!" Neji mengajak rombongan Akatsuki menaiki bus umum menuju tempat yang dimaksud Neji.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Pantai Tanjung Benoa, Bali. Suara deburan ombak terdengar jelas begitu mereka memasuki kawasan pantai. Tak heran jika banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini, karena tempat ini adalah salah satu spot pantai terbaik untuk Snorkeling atau pun Diving, karena ombak yang tenang dan air lautnya yang bersih.

"WOAAAA! PANTAI LAGI" seru Pein dengan mata _lope-lope_ memandang para wanita yang menggunakan bikini.

"Ohh tidak! Aku tidak terlalu suka pantai, cahaya matahari membuat kulitku semakin belang," keluh Zetsu.

"Badanmu kan sudah belang! Jangan salahkan matahari dong!" celetuk Hidan.

"Senpai pakai topeng saja seperti Tobi," Saran Tobi

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Karena sekarang sudah sore, kita akan menginap di _homestay_ dan besok kita akan snorkeling," jelas Neji.

"YUHUUU AKU SUKA SNORKELING!" sorak Kisame.

" _Homestay_? Snorkeling? Siapa yang bayar?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Tentu saja Naruto," ujar Neji santai. Mulut orang yang disebutkan namanya menganga lebar. Dompetnya kan masih belum kembali, dia bayar pakai apa? Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak punya uang sepeserpun di depan Hinata dan Neji.

"Syukulah kalau dia yang bayar, aku tidak mau patungan," tandas Kakuzu.

"Lalu kita akan melakukan apa sekarang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kita ke _homestay_ dan _barbeque_ -an," ucap Neji sambil berjalan menuju _homestay_ yang berada tak jauh dari pantai.

"Tunggu! Siapa yang bayar daging untuk _barbeque_ -nya?" Tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Tentu saja Naruto."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Naruto kenbali _jawsdrop_.

* * *

Mereka semua tiba di _homestay_ yang sudah di pesan Neji dan langsung membagi tugas untuk acara _barbeque_ nanti malam. Konan, Sakura, Hinata, Zetsu dan Kakuzu pergi belanja dengan uang yang Naruto pinjam dari Kakuzu. Itachi dan Pein menyiapkan perapian untuk membakar daging. Kisame Deidara dan Sasori menyiapkan meja dan peralatan makan. Hidan Tobi dan Hanabi yang bertugas menusuk bahan _barbeque_ berleha-leha sembari menunggu Konan cs tiba. Begitu juga dengan Naruto Neji dan Sasuke yang bertugas membakar _barbeque_.

Waktu terus berlalu, Itachi dan Pein sudah siap menyalakan perapian, Kisame, Deidara dan Sasori pun sudah beres menyiapkan peralatan makan, namun Konan cs tak kunjung datang. Setelah menunggu 2 jam mereka pun datang.

"YAAKK! Kalian lama sekali?!" teriak Naruto.

"Salahkan saja Kakuzu yang menawar sampai membuat keributan di pasar!" ucap Konan dengan ketus. Kakuzu cuek. Konan cs pun duduk di kursi yang telah di siapkan oleh Kisame, Deidara dan Sasori.

Kini giliran Hidan, Tobi dan Hanabi yang bekerja. Hidan memotong bahan sedangkan Hanabi dan Tobi yang memasukan bahannya ke dalam tusukan kayu.

"Wah! Ini ubur-ubur!" seru Tobi.

"Itu bukan ubur-ubur tapi gurita!" sanggah Hanabi.

"Dasar bocah-bocah bodoh, itu cumi-cumi!" ralat Hidan.

"Lihat ini ikannya lucu."

"Benar! Aku mau yang itu!"

"Tidak bisa, Tobi kan yang menemukannya duluan!"

"Tapi aku mau menusuk ikan itu!"

"Tidak mau!"

Tobi dan Hanabi berebut seekor ikan.

"Hei! Hei! Hentikan, cepat tusuk dagingnya yang benar! ya ampun kenapa aku mendapatkan tugas bersama bocah-bocah ini sih!"

* * *

"Sudah matang~" ucap Naruto sambil menyajikan _barbeque_ nya di atas piring yang telah di siapkan.

"Huaah, baunya enak!" seru Sakura.

"Tentu saja, inikan buatanku, dan ini ikan bakar spesial untuk Hinata- _chan_ ," ucap Naruto bangga sambil menyodorkan ikan berukuran sedang kepada Hinata.

"E-eto.. Naruto-kun…"

"Ya? Kelihatan enak bukan?"

"T-tapi ini gosong…"

"A-apa?! HEI SASUKE! BAKAR IKANNYA YANG BENAR DONG! TAK PERLU PAKAI AMATERASU!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Akatsuki cs bersiap-siap untuk snorkeling, Neji menyewa peralatan snorkeling dan membagikannya pada Akatsuki cs. Mereka semua pun menggunakan baju selam, sepatu katak, kacamata renang dan snorkel untuk bernafas.

"Aku merasa familiar dengan baju ini," gumam Naruto.

"Kau benar, aku merasa dejavu," balas Pein.

"Apa kita pernah pakai baju selam sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi.

"Dasar bodoh! Baju ini ketat mirip baju duo hijau kampret yang ada di China!" ucap Sasuke yang masih mengingat kejadian naas yang menimpanya tersebut.

"Ahahaha, benar juga!" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk yang tidak bisa berenang, silahkan gunakan pelampung," ucap Neji. Hanabi, Hinata, Konan, Tobi, Deidara dan Hidan pun mengambil pelampung.

"Kau tidak bisa berenang? Wkwkwkwk! Hanya badanmu saja yang besar!" Kisame mengulang perkataan Hidan saat dia mengejeknya di panjat tebing.

"Aku bisa berenang! Hanya saja semalam aku mimpi Dewa Jashin menyuruhku memakai pelampung!" sanggah Hidan.

"Alasan saja kau aliran sesat!"

"Ayo cepat kita ke pantai!" seru Pein yang kini sudah di ambang pintu pagar _homestay_.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pantai, kemudian menaiki speedboat yang sudah disewa oleh Neji. Mereka melaju menuju spot snorkeling yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai.

"Huaah sejuknyaaa!" seru Kisame yang sudah merindukan suasana laut. Ia merentangkan tangannya di speadboat yang sempit tersebut.

"Yak! Singkirkan tanganmu!" omel Konan. Naruto yang terkena tangan kiri Kisame tak bergeming. Ia melamun sambil menahan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, angin laut mengibarkan rambut jabrik Naruto, pandangannya lurus kedepan mengabaikan tangan Kisame yang menghantam dahinya. Kisame heran.

"Kenapa bocah ini? Apa dia kerasukan?" tanya Kisame yang melihat tingkah sok keren Naruto. Kisame pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, rupanya Naruto sedang memandang Hinata yang duduk di depannya. Rambut indigo Hinata di ikat ponytail, poni lurusnya berkibar tertiup angin laut yang kencang, cahaya matahari membuat wajah putih Hinata sedikit memerah. Kisame jadi ikutan memandangi gadis cantik tersebut.

"Berkediplah kalian! Jaga pandangan! Ingat! Itu haram! Haraam!" ucap Hidan yang menyipratkan air laut pada Naruto dan Kisame.

"KYAAA! MATAKU PERIH!" gerutu Naruto dan Kisame.

Speedboat pun berhenti, Kisame yang sudah tidak sabar ingin berenang segera melompat ke laut.

Byuuurrr!

Hentakan air membuat speedboat yang mereka naiki sedikit bergoyang.

"Dasar hiu biru tidak sabaran!" gerutu Itachi.

"Ayo cepat turun! Airnya asin loh!" ajak Kisame.

"Dasar bodoh, kalau itu sih kita juga tahu," Sasuke _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan sahabat kakaknya tersebut.

"Benarkah? Airnya asin? Apa Tobi boleh meminumnya?" tanya Tobi antusias.

"Mereka hanya kumpulan otak udang," gumam Sasuke.

"Silahkan pakai kacamata renang dan snorkelnya lalu turun satu per satu," ucap Neji.

Akatsuki cs pun turun satu persatu dengan rapi. Mata biru Naruto di sambut oleh pemandangan batu karang di dasar laut, ikan-ikan bergerombol kesana kemari membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Naruto pun berenang menuju ikan-ikan tersebut.

Neji memegang erat tangan Hanabi, ia tak ingin adik kecilnya tersebut sampai terbawa ombak. Meskipun ombak di laut ini terbilang tenang, namun tetap saja terlalu berbahaya bagi orang yang tidak bisa berenang, terutama anak kecil seperti Hanabi.

"Perhatian untuk yang menggunakan pelampung, hati-hati karena kalian akan mudah terseret ombak," ucap Neji.

"YUHUUU! INI MENYENANGKAN! TOBI BISA MAJU TANPA BERENANG!" seru Tobi yang terseret ombak agak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

"SUDAH KU BILANG, HATI-HATI TERSERET OMBAK! DAN KENAPA KAU MALAH GIRANG BEGITU, BODOH!" teriak Neji.

"TOBI, CEPAT BERENANG KEMARI! JANGAN JAUH-JAUH!" teriak Konan. Tobi pun mencoba berenang kearah kumpulan akatsuki cs. Ia terus berenang sekuat tenaga, tapi dia bahkan tidak maju sedikitpun karena ia berenang melawan arus ombak.

"Cepat tarik dia sebelum dia hanyut terlalu jauh!" ucap Neji.

"Biar aku saja yang menariknya," Pein segera berenang menghampiri Tobi. Kali ini Pein ingin menunjukkan pada Konan bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki gentle.

"Pegangan yang erat!" suruh Pein pada Tobi, ia pun berenang kembali menuju Akatsuki cs. Sama seperti Tobi sebelumnya, mereka tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ck! Dasar payah! Suruh Kisame saja yang tarik, dia kan jago berenang," ucap Konan.

"Kenapa kita tidak maju sedikitpun? Jangan-jangan ini wilayah segitiga bermuda?" teriak Pein.

"Setahu Tobi, segitiga Bermuda itu bukan di Indonesia," sanggah Tobi.

"Halah, sok tahu kau! Lagi pula kita ini bukan di Indonesia, tapi di Bali!" ucap Pein, harap maklum saja ya, otak Pein itu standard, dan dia sering bolos pelajaran geografi.

"Biarkan saja mereka, tampaknya juga mereka sedang asik bercengkrama," ucap Kisame lalu kembali menyelam.

* * *

Setelah puas snorkeling mereka pun kembali ke _homestay_ dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke bandara. Kini mereka sedang berkemas dan memastikan kalau tidak ada barang-barang yang ketinggalan.

"Yap, kurasa sudah beres," ucap Itachi yang sudah selesai membereskan krim anti aging ke dalam ransel hitamnya.

"Aduh, dimana ya?" Sasori mondar mandir kebingungan, membuat Tobi ingin mengikutinya. Jadilah mereka berdua mondar mandir bersamaan.

"Apa kalian tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mondar mandir begitu?!" bentak Sasuke yang merasa pusing melihat dua makhluk itu terus menghalangi pemandangnnya.

"Aku ini bukan sedang mondar mandir, aku sedang mencari barangku yang hilang,"sanggah Sasori.

"Tobi juga bukan sedang mondar mandir, Tobi sedang mengikuti Sasori-senpai."

"Kalau begitu lakukan aktivitas bodoh kalian di tempat lain!" omel Sasuke.

"HUAAA! LEMPUNGKUU!" pekik Deidara. Semua mata tertuju pada makhluk kuning tersebut.

"Kenapa? Lempungmu akan meledak dalam waktu 5 menit?" Tanya Hidan.

"Bukan! Tapi satu lempungku hilang, un!"

"Huh! Ku kira ada apa!" gerutu Zetsu. Akatsuki cs bubar dan kembali mengemasi barang-barang mereka.

"Apa tidak ada yang membantuku mencarinya, un?" Tanya Deidara dengan muka melas.

"A-aku akan membantumu mencarinya," ucap Hinata. Deidara tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali, un!" Deidara reflex memeluk Hinata, karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang mau menolong Deidara. Naruto geram melihat pemandangan itu, hatinya bagai tersambar api Amaterasu, begitu panas, begitu hitam dan sangat sulit untuk di padamkan.

Byuuurrr!

Tiba-tiba saja seember air menyiram kepala kuning jabrik milik Naruto.

"KENAPA KAU MENYIRAMKU, SIALAN?!" omel Naruto pada sang tersangka yang ternyata Pein.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah, aku ini baru saja menolongmu dari api amaterasu. Lihat ini!" Pein menunjuk baju Naruto yang sedikit gosong terbakar.

"TEMEE! BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN DENGAN AMATERASU!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kekuatan ku di cannon masih berfungsi," ucap Sasuke santai.

* * *

Singkat cerita, Akatsuki cs kini sedang berdiri di depan halte bus untuk berpisah bersama Hanabi dan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau ikut saja dengan kami keliling dunia," ajak Naruto. Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Tidak boleh!" jawab Neji.

"Ya ampun, aku kan tidak bicara denganmu," gerutu Naruto pelan.

"Aku pamit ya, semuanya. Sampai ketemu lagi," Hinata membungkuk dihadapan Akatsuki cs.

"Tunggu! Hinata, aku punya kenang-kenangan untukmu," Pein menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu. Semua mata terbelalak melihatnya, terutama Konan dan Naruto yang merasa geram melihat tingkah Pein.

'Dasar mata keranjang!' gerutu Konan dalam hati.

'Dasar tukang tikung!' gerutu Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa kau kepo sekali, itu kan buat Hinata-chan, bukan buatmu!" kilah Pein.

"Terimakasih, Pein-san. Kami pamit, jaa~" Hinata dan Hanabi pun pergi unuk menemui ayahnya dan melanjutkan liburan mereka.

"Aku yakin kau memberikan pakaian dalam sexy untuk Hinata-chan," ucap Konan dengan ketus.

"Ahh? Apakah itu kode?" Tanya Pein.

"Kode apa?"  
"Kode kalau kau ingin aku belikan pakaian dalam sexy," ucap Pein sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Konan segera menghajar wajah mesum pein.

"Kau urusi saja gebetan barumu!"

"AWWW!" Pein mengaduh kesakitan, "waah, kau cemburu ya?" goda Pein.

"TIDAK!" sanggah Konan.

"Pakar cinta dia bilang? Dasar menyebalkan! Beraninya dia menikung Hinata-chan didepan mataku," gerutu Naruto, ia pun segera menarik kerah baju Pein dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya.

"E-eh? Apa-apaan ini?" Pein kebingungan.

"Kau bilang akan membantuku! Tapi kenapa malah kau yang mendekati Hinata? Kau ini teman atau musuh dalam selimut sih?!" ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

"Sssstttt!" Pein segera membungkam mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Sudah ku bilang, aku ini pakar cinta! Kau tenang saja dan tunggu sang ahli bekerja! Aku akan membuat Hinata datang padamu!"

Sudah 1 jam mereka semua berdiri di bandara, namun tak ada satu pun bus yang lewat, bahkan mobil pun jarang.

"Astagaa! Aku harus segera mengoles sunblock lagi!" Itachi buru-buru membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan seperangkat skincare dari dalam tas nya.

"Hentikan kegiatan bodohmu itu! Kau sudah pakai sunblock 2x!"omel Sasuke yang sudah bosan melihat Itachi mengoles krim ke wajahnya.

"Hidan! Cepat lakukan ritual pemanggil bus! Aku sudah pegal berdiri disini!" suruh Sasori.

"Mana ada ritual seperti itu!" bantah Hidan.

"Aku akan bertanya pada penduduk sekitar," ucap Neji, ia pun beranjak dari halte dan menuju pemukiman penduduk.

"Senpai, Tobi ingin pipis," rengek Tobi.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin pipis di saat yang tidak tepat sih?! Sana pipislah di pojokan!" omel Pein.

"Jangan menyuruh Tobi melakukan hal yang nista seperti itu! Cepat antar dia ke toilet!" Konan memarahi Pein balik.

"K-kenapa harus aku?! Nanti kalau bus nya lewat bagaimana? Kalian pasti akan meninggalkan aku dengan si bodoh ini," Pein menunjuk topeng Tobi.

"Bukannya itu bagus, kau bisa tinggal lebih lama di sini bersama gebetan barumu!" ketus Konan.

"Ingatlah, wanita yang sedang cemburu lebih garang dari pada wanita PMS. Kalo Konan cemburu saat sedang PMS, habislah hidupmu, Pein!" Hidan memulai kotbahnya.

"GAWAAAT!" teriak Neji yang berlari kearah Akatsuki cs.

"Kenapa? Kau dikejar anjing?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan, bodoh! Tapi selama apapun kita menunggu bus, mereka tidak akan datang!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Konan.

"Karena semua sopir bus dan kendaraan umum lainnya sedang demo menolak transportasi online!"

"Apaaa?! Kesialan macam apa ini?!" pekik Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Ya ampun! Chapter ini bener-bener humor gagal

Maafin ya kalau ceritanya aneh

Chapter depan aku usahain lebih baik lagi..

Oia, salken juga anindita-san 😉

Dan buat pertanyaan Euclidz, muka Kakuzu itu sebenernya biasa aja, Cuma pinggiran mulutnya di jahit kayak di cannon. Dan untuk bagian Tobi muntah, itu topengnya di angkat dulu, baru dia muntah, karna Tobi kan anak pinter. Kalo gak di angkat yang ada muntahannya kena muka dia sendiri wkwk. Maaf ya kalau di fict kurang jelas XD

Fict ini update setiap hari sabtu yaa! Dan chapter depan mereka bakalan ke Australia buat jadi gembala biri-biri :v

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mengapresiasi fict ini, melalui review, Fav ataupun Foll..

Berkat kalian fict ini masih terus lanjut meskipun absurd XD

Sampai jumpa sabtu depaan!

Jangan lupa reviewnya 😉


	8. Australia

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8. Australia

 _Summary :_ Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"Kisame, sejak kapan kau punya tompel?"/"Enak saja! Aku ini tidak punya tompel! Aku lahir dengan kulit bersih tahu!"/"Benar kok, ada tompel di pipi kirimu!"/"Apa ini?"/"ITU KOTORAN KAMBING!"/"HUAAAA! DASAR KAMBING SIALAN!"/

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

"GAWAAAT!" teriak Neji yang berlari kearah Akatsuki cs.

"Kenapa? Kau dikejar anjing?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bukan, bodoh!Tapi selama apapun kita menunggu bus, mereka tidak akan datang!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Konan.

"Karena semua sopir bus dan kendaraan umum lainnya sedang demo menolak transportasi online!"

"Apaaa?! Kesialan macam apa ini?!" pekik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali saja ke _homestay_ , _un!_ Pulangnya besok saja," saran Deidara.

"Tidak, kita harus ada di Australia besok, kalo kita tidak cepat-cepat pergi, jadwalku bisa berantakan," jelas Naruto.

"AHA! Aku punya ide!" teriak Zetsu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Tumben sekali, kau punya ide apa memangnya?" tanya Pein heran.

"Kita minta tumpangan saja pada mobil yang lewat," usul Zetsu dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Mana ada yang mau memberikan tumpangan pada orang sebanyak ini!" balas Pein sambil menjitak kepala Zetsu. Zetsu hanya meringis.

"Tentu saja ada!Kita naik mobil bak terbuka saja!" ucap Kisame menambahi.

"Kau pikir kita ini kambing?!" protes Hidan.

"Ahh, sudahlah, itu lebih baik dari pada kita berjalan kaki ke bandara!" kilah Zetsu.

"Itu ada mobil yang lewat!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk mobil bak terbuka.

"Cepat suruh dia berhenti!" suruh Pein.

"Bagaimana caranya? Begini?" tanya Hidan sambil merentangkan satu tangannya dan mengangkat jempolnya. Mobil tersebut lewat begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan rombongan Akatsuki.

"Huh! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Bukan begitu caranya! Kau seharusnya berdiri di tengah jalan tadi!" omel Pein.

"Kalau aku tertabrak bagaimana, sialan?!" bentak Hidan.

"Caranya bukan seperti itu, kita pakai cara di Indonesia! Kalian ingat anak-anak yang berteriak di pinggir jalan kemarin?" tanya Neji.

"Anak-anak yang melempari kita batu dan sandal, _un_?"

"Benar! Mereka berkata _telolet_! Mungkin disini cara menumpangnya begitu," pikir Neji.

"Waah! Benar! Kau pintar, baiklah semuanya, siap-siap kita berteriak bersama!" seru Pein semangat.

"YO!" balas Tobi. Mereka semua pun berbaris rapi layaknya kelompok paduan suara yang akan menggelar konser.

"Bersiap! Ada mobil lewat!" teriak Sakura.

" _OM TELOLET OM!"_

" _OM TELOLET OM!"_

Akatsuki melompat-lompat sambil berteriak pada mobil bak terbuka berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Wah, semangat sekali mereka, akan 'ku beri _telolet_ yang kencang," gumam sopir truk tersebut kemudian menyalakan klaksonnya.

 _ **TELOLELOLETTT!**_

 _ **TELOLELOLEEETTTT!**_

Suara klakson truk tersebut begitu kencang dan memekakan telinga. Mereka semua menutup kuping dengan serempak hingga truk tersebut melewati mereka.

"Aduuh! Kupingku!"

"Bisa-bisa aku budek, _un_!"

"Truk sialan! Bukannya berhenti malah bikin kupingku sakit," keluh Pein. Mereka pun kembali menunggu truk yang lewat dan melakukan hal yang sama pada 2 truk yang lain. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, bukannya mendapat tumpangan mereka malah selalu dapat klakson.

"Kenapa kita selalu dapat klakson, sih?! Apakah orang-orang disini begitu pelit hingga tidak ada yang mau memberi kita tumpangan? Pantas saja anak-anak kemarin melempari kita batu. Sepertinya mereka juga menunggu lama seperti kita," gerutu Itachi.

"Apaa? Kau bicara apa? Keriputmu tambah panjang?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata sudah menyumpal kupingnya dengan lempung Deidara.

"AKU BILANG... KENAPA KITA SELALU DAPAT KLAKSON HINGGA-"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! AKU SUDAH MUAK MENDENGAR SUARA KERAS!" teriak Sasuke. Padahal dia sendiri juga teriak lebih kencang dari Itachi. Dasar adik durhaka!

"Hidan, cepat kau berdiri di tengah jalan saja sana! Sudah ku bilang cara membuat truk berhenti itu begitu!" suruh Pein sambil mendorong Hidan.

"Iya, tapi kalau mobilnya tidak berhenti maka nyawaku yang akan berhenti, sialan!" bentak Hidan tak terima.

"Cepat lakukan! Aku sudah lelah berdiri disini! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!" ancam Pein. Hidan menyerah, ketuanya memang kampret, tapi kalau urusan berkelahi dia jagonya.

"Dasar menyebalkan, kenapa juga harus aku yang melakukannya," gerutu Hidan kesal. Tak lama, sebuah truk yang mengangkut beberapa ekor kambing pun datang.

" _Stop! Stop! Please, stop!_ Aku tidak mau matiii!" teriak Hidan sambil menutup matanya.

 _ **Ckiiittttt!**_

Terdengar suara gesekan antara ban dan aspal.

Truk tersebut berhenti.

"HOREEE! TRUKNYA BERHENTI!" sorak Akatsuki. Neji pun segera meminta izin untuk menumpang sampai bandara. Mereka pun di izinkan. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mau naik.

"Cepat naik! Kita sudah diizinkan!" seru Neji yang melihat Akatsuki cs terbengong-bengong.

"Kita akan naik bersama kambing-kambing ini?" tanya Naruto _shock._

"Pilihannya jalan kaki ke bandara sepanjang 3KM, atau duduk manis bersama kambing-kambing ini?" tawar Neji. Dengan terpaksa mereka pun naik ke bak terbuka truk tersebut bersama kambing.

Mereka pun melaju menuju bandara dengan menutup hidung.

"Mbeeekk!"

"Berisik!" geutu Sasori yang kupingnya dekat dengan mulut kambing.

"Bau sekali disini," gerutu Kisame yang duduk dekat pantat kambing.

 _ **Ckiiitttt!**_

Truk mendadak berhenti karena ada nenek-nenek yang akan menyebrang. Akatsuki terdorong ke depan dan bertabrakan, Sasori bahkan menabrak mulut kambing.

"Iyuuh! Dasar kambing genit!" omel Sasori yang langsung mengelap pipinya yang kena mulut kambing. Sedangkan Deidara terjerbab ke antara kaki-kaki kambing.

"Kisame, sejak kapan kau punya tompel?" tanya Itachi yang melihat ada bulatan hitam di pipi kiri Kisame.

"Enak saja! Aku ini tidak punya tompel! Aku lahir dengan kulit bersih tahu!" ketus Kisame.

"Benar kok, ada tompel di pipi kirimu!" Tunjuk Itachi. Kisame pun meraba pipi kirinya dan medapati sebuah bulatan hitam menempel di pipinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kisame yang sudah melepas bulatan hitam tersebut dari pipi kirinya.

"ITU KOTORAN KAMBING!" seru Konan.

"HUAAAA! DASAR KAMBING SIALAN!" pekik Kisame. Rupanya saat truk mengerem mendadak, pipi Kisame menabrak pantat kambing dan membuat kotorannya menempel.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun sampai di bandara. Semua merunduk hormat pada sopir truk tanda terimakasih kecuali Kisame yang masih misuh-misuh pada kambing di belakang truk.

Mereka semua pun ikut mandi di kamar mandi bandara dan tidur dengan nyenyak di dalam pesawat. Karena besok pagi mereka harus segera terbang ke Australia.

* * *

Cuaca yang cerah menyambut pagi mereka. Dengan semangat, Naruto membangunkan Akatsuki cs dan bersiap untuk penerbangan selanjutnya. Sasuke dan Sakura segera _standby_ di ruang kokpit. Konan dan Deidara menyiapkan sarapan roti isi untuk mereka semua. Sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri seperti Sasori yang sedang memandikan bonekanya dengan _washlap_ , Kisame yang sedang membantu Itachi mengoleskan krim _anti_ _aging_ , Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sedang berdebat soal uang dan ritual, Zetsu yang sedang menyiapkan kantung plastik untuk muntah Tobi nanti, dan Tobi yang sedang menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Pein.

"Aku mendapat sms dari Hinata," seru Naruto.

"Fufufu," Pein tertawa licik, namun lebih terdengar seperti tawa mesum.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau berikan pada Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran. Apakah Pein memberi hadiah sebuah handphone? Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Handphone Pein saja butut begitu.

"Nomor teleponmu," jawab Pein. Hanya dua kata, namun jawaban tersebut tiba-tiba saja membuat wajah Pein bersinar di mata Naruto. Kini Pein bagaikan dewa cinta yang datang dari langit. Benar-benar _lebay_.

"Huaaah! Kau memang benar-benar pakar cinta sejatii!" spontan Naruto langsung memeluk Pein.

"Ciee...ciee... Pein- _senpai_ dan Naruto- _senpai_ berpelukan! Tobi juga mau ikutan dong!" teriak Tobi yang dari tadi mengintip Naruto dan Pein. Sontak saja teriakan Tobi membuat semua orang melihat kearah mereka. Naruto buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Orang-orang memandang mereka dengan _illfeel_.

"Pantas saja Pein tidak duduk dengan Konan lagi, ternyata dia belok," bisik Hidan.

"Pasti si Naruto frustasi karena di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Hinata," bisik Itachi.

"Lihat kan, _Danna_? Kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan si Pein, _un_. Gay itu katanya menular loh, _un_!" bisik Deidara. Padahal dia sendiri menyukai Sasori yang merupakan laki-laki, sama seperti dirinya.

"HENTIKAN BISIK-BISIK KALIAN! AKU BISA MENDENGARNYA, BODOH!" teriak Pein frustasi. Semua terperanjat kaget dengan teriakan pein dan langsung kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, Pein, jangan misuh-misuh begitu! Cepat bantu aku membalas SMS dari Hinata!"

"Haah, iya, iya!"

Naruto pun SMSan dengan Hinata, begini isi SMS nya:

* * *

Hinata:

A-apa ini Na-Naruto-kun? Dalam kotak hadiah Pein, isinya nomor ini dan aku di suruh untuk mengirimkan SMS padamu.

* * *

Naruto:

Benar, aku sengaja menyuruh Pein melakukannya karena kalau aku minta nomormu langsung, pasti akan di hajar kakakmu. Haha.

* * *

Hinata:

M-maafkan Nii-san, dia memang selalu begitu.

* * *

Naruto:

Iya tidak apa-apa. Btw, kau sangat berbeda sekali dengan kakakmu, kau lembut dan pendiam. Sedangkan kakakmu garang seperti macan betina.

* * *

Belum ada balasan lagi dari Hinata.

"Hmm, kenapa dia lama sekali membalasnya? Apa dia tersinggung?" tanya Pein yang dari tadi menuliskan SMS untuk Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa di SMS juga dia gagap begitu ya?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat SMS dari Hinata.

"Mungkin itu ciri khasnya," jawab Pein seadanya.

 _ **Tring...tring...**_

Hp Naruto berdering tanda ada SMS masuk, Pein segera membukanya.

* * *

Hinata:

SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL MACAN BETINA? DASAR KUNING BODOH DAN PENAKUT!

INI AKU, NEJI!

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA! Kenapa malah si kampret ini yang membalas!" Pekik Pein dan langsung melempar HP Naruto.

Brakk!

Layar handphone tersebut retak. Baterenya terlepas dari tempatnya. Sudah di pastikan kalau handphone itu rusak berat.

"HANDPHONEKUU!" pekik Naruto sambil menangis histeris. Dompetnya saja belum kembali, sekarang handphonenya sudah melayang. Sungguh malang nasib Naruto ini.

* * *

Setelah melakukan penerbangan beberapa jam melewati samudera yang luas, mereka pun tiba di Sidney, Australia. Mereka keluar dari pesawat dan disambut oleh angin sejuk musim semi. Mereka segera di sambut oleh seorang tour guide yang memakai kacamata hitam serta jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanya kacamata dan rambut hitamnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi," ucapnya dingin.

"Sepertinya ini tipe-tipe tour guide mirip si Neji, kenapa tidak ada satupun tour guide yang benar sih?" bisik Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang, ini bukan salahku, Sakura," balas Naruto, _mood_ -nya sedang buruk saat ini, mengingat barang-barang berharganya sudah musnah.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Aburame Shino. Kalian bisa panggil aku Shino," ucapnya sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ah, iya salam kenal, Aku Naruto!"

"Aku Pein."

"Konan."

"Sakura."

"Itachi."

Mereka semua memperkenalkan diri pada Shino.

"Baiklah, mari ikut aku, kita akan segera ke tempat wisata," ajak Shino, masih dengan kata-kata yang dingin.

"Apa dia tidak punya ekspresi?" bisik Kisame.

"Entahlah, firasatku tidak enak," balas Itachi.

Mereka pun menaiki bus menuju tempat wisata yang di maksud Shino. Bus tersebut berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Calmsley Hill'

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa bau nya tidak asing begini ya," gumam Kisame yang mencium bau-bau tompel alias kotoran kambing.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Shino. Mereka pun memasuki gerbang dan di sambut oleh padang rumput yang sangat luas, terdapat beberapa spot ternak di berbagai penjuru, seperti Sapi, Biri-biri, Ayam, bahkan lebah.

"Baiklah, karena kalian ada banyak, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi 3 kelompok, silahkan bagi kelompoknya sendiri," ucap Shino dengan tegas dan masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kita hompimpah saja! Aku yakin semua orang ingin satu kelompok dengan Sasuke," ucap Pein yang sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Mereka pun hompimpah dan didapatlah hasil sebagai berikut.

Kelompok 1. Pein, Sasuke, Itachi, Konan, dan Zetsu.

Kelompok 2. Naruto, Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori.

Kelompok 3. Hidan, Kisame, Sakura dan Kakuzu.

"Oke, kelompok 1, ikut denganku, kelompok 2 dan 3 akan bersama temanku. Woi Kiba, Tenten! Cepat kemari!" panggil Shino.

"Guk!" terdengar suara anjing. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seekor anjing berukuran cukup besar menghampiri mereka bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam yang di cepol dua.

" _Whaat_? Kami akan dibimbing oleh seekor anjing?" tanya Sasori kaget.

"Haloo! Selamat siang! Aku _tour guide_ kalian, tapi anjingku ini juga pintar loh!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat di belakang anjing tersebut.

"Ah, iya! Anjingmu tampaknya juga pintar makan, dia besar begini," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus anjing besar berwarna putih tersebut.

"Enak saja! Dia besar karena berotot! Bukan doyan maka sepertimu!" ucap Kiba tak terima. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan sengit.

"Kelompok 1, ikut aku!" perintah Shino menghentikan tatapan sengit antara Naruto dan Kiba. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuju peternakan lebah.

"Yosh! Kelompok dua! Ayo ikut aku! Kita akan menggembala biri-biri!" ucap Kiba bersemangat sambil menaiki anjingnya.

"Wuaah! Hebat! Tobi juga mau anjing seperti itu senpai," rengek Tobi pada Deidara.

"Beli saja sana di supermarket!" ketus Deidara.

"Kelompok 3 ikut denganku ya, kita ke peternakan ayam," ajak Tenten dengan ceria.

"Apa disini tidak ada peternakan ikan?" tanya Kisame.

"Tidak ada, hanya ada ayam, lebah, biri-biri dan sapi," jelas Tenten. Kisame muram seketika.

* * *

Kelompok 1 pun tiba di peternakan lebah. Ada banyak kotak sarang lebah yang berjejer di sana dan di belakangnya terdapat kebun bunga yang cukup luas. Beruntung sekali karena sekarang sedang musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indah. Terdapat beberapa lebah yang berlalu lalang di atas bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Huaaah! Aku suka kebun bungaa! Indahnyaa!" seru Zetsu dan bersiap untuk berlari menghampiri bunga-bunga tersebut. Namun langkahnya segera dihadang oleh Shino.

"Tidak ada yang boleh kemana-mana sebelum mendengarkan penjelasanku. Sekarang kalian pakailah topi itu," suruh Shino sambil menunjuk beberapa topi yang memiliki penutup wajah dengan jaring-jaring tipis serta sarung tangan kain berwarna hitam. Mereka pun menurut dan segera memakainya.

"Ini saatnya!" seru Zetsu yang lagi-lagi bersiap untuk berlari ke arah kebun bunga. Lagi-lagi dia dihadang oleh Shino.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Zetsu kesal. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bunga-bunga cantik itu dari dekat.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Silahkan berbaris dengan rapi," suruh Shino dengan tatapan tajam di balik kacamatanya. Mereka pun berbaris di depan Shino.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal penting tentang lebah. Lebah adalah serangga penghasil madu. Namun yang biasa dipelihara hanyalah spesies tertentu seperti Apis mellifera, Apis florea, Apis cerana dan Apis dorsata. Mereka mengumpulkan nektar dari bunga dan membawanya ke sarangnya, kemudian mereka mengubahnya menjadi madu dengan menurunkan kadar air hingga 17%, lalu mereka menambahkan enzim dari air liurnya untuk mengubah sukrosa dalam nektar menjadi glukosa dan fruktosa. Selanjutnya mereka menyimpannya di dalam sel-sel sarang yang berbentuk heksagonal, setelah penuh sel-sel itu akan ditutup dengan lilin. Sampai sini apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Shino. Pein cengo. Konan menggelengkan kepala. Itachi mengosok hidungnya yang gatal, Zetsu bengong sambil memandang kebun bunga. Hanya Sasuke yang menjawab "Tidak ada."

"Baiklah selanjutnya, penjelasan bagaimana caranya memanen hasil lebah, cara yang pertama adalah menggunakan topi yang dilengkapi dengan jaring pengaman agar kalian tidak tersengat lebah..." Shino terus menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak di mengerti oleh Pein, Itachi dan Zetsu. Hingga mereka bosan, pegal dan mengantuk.

* * *

Kelompok 2 pun tiba di kandang biri-biri. Kiba segera membuka pintu gerbang kandang, biri-biri tersebut keluar berhamburan menabrak Naruto, Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori.

"Huaaaa!"

"Wadaaaww!"

"Biri-biri genit! Mereka menabrak bokongku!"

"Aduh, sakit, un!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat tangkap biri-biri itu! Kita seharusnya membawa mereka ke padang rumput! Kalau begini mereka bisa menghancurkan peternakan lain!" teriak Kiba histeris.

"Lalu kenapa kau membuka gerbangnya lebar-lebar?!" tanya Naruto emosi. Baru saja datang wajahnya sudah di cap oleh kaki biri-biri. Benar-benar sial!

"Ku pikir kalian akan menghadang mereka! Ah sudahlah cepat tangkap mereka dan giring ke padang rumput di atas sana," ucap Kiba sambil menujuk bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Mereka berempat pun berlari mengejar biri-biri yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"Biri-biri tunggu! Jangan kabur, Tobi anak baik loh," ucap Tobi yang sedang merayu seekor biri-biri di pinggir kandang.

"Dasar bodoh, biri-biri tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan!" ucap Sasori.

"Hooii! Jangan kesana! Tempat kalian itu di padang rumput, un!" teriak Deidara yang sedang mengejar 4 ekor biri-biri yang berlari menuju peternakan lain.

"Hiyaaaaatttt!" Naruto melompat keatas seekor biri-biri.

Hap!

Ia pun duduk dengan sempurna di atas punggung biri-biri tersebut.

"JANGAN MENUNGGANGI BIRI-BIRI SEMBARANGAN! KALAU MEREKA PATAH TULANG BAGAIMANA?!" omel Kiba dan langsung menjatuhkan Naruto dengan tongkat penggembala.

"Wadaaww!"

* * *

Kelompok 3 tiba di peternakan ayam, Ayam-ayam tersebut sedang duduk rapi di atas jerami di dalam kandang.

"Nah, tugas pertama seorang peternak ayam adalah memberi mereka makan, ayo ambil makanannya dan berikan pada ayam-ayam tersebut," ucap Tenten sambil membagikan makanan ayam.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi makan ayam sebelah sini," ucap Sakura kemudian membawa pakan ayam tersebut ke arah kandang sebelah kiri.

"Aku sebelah sana ah," gumam Hidan dan membawa makanannya ke arah Kanan. Kisame dan Kakuzu pun berpencar kearah lain.

"Ayam-ayam, ini makanan kalian," ucap Hidan sambil menyodorkan makanan tersebut pada seekor ayam.

Tuk.

"Woi! Jangan mematuk tanganku, dong!" omel Hidan yang tangannya terkena patukan ayam.

"Hmm, sepertinya ini bisa di jual di tempat lain," gumam Kakuzu kemudian memasukan pakan ayam tersebut ke dalam sakunya.

 _ **Kokok petok!**_

Beberaapa ayam berkokok melihat Kakuzu yang menyimpan makanan mereka kedalam sakunya.

"Stttt! Dasar ayam mulut ember!" omel Kakuzu.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Tenten.

"Sudah!" teriak Sakura, Hidan dan Kisame. Sementara Kakuzu pura-pura bersiul.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, kita akan mengambil telur dari kandang dan menyimpannya disini," Tenten menyiapkan 4 keranjang telur dan membagikannya pada Sakura, Hidan, Kisame dan Kakuzu. Mereka pun berpencar ke tempat tadi.

"Permisi ya, aku mau mengambil telur-telur kalian," ucap Sakura. Ayam- ayam tersebut pun bergeser sedikit dari jerami tempat telur mereka.

"Minggir kalian! Aku mau ambil telur kalian!" ucap Hidan sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengambil telur di bawah pantat ayam tersebut. Dengan cekatan ayam tersebut mematuk tangan hidan berkali-kali.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Hentikaaan! Dasar ayam-ayam kurang ajar!" omel Hidan.

"Syalala~ mengumpulkan telur! Ini seperti paskah," ucap Kisame dengan ceria sambil mengambil telur-telur ayam dengan lancar. Namun saat ia mengambil telur ke 4, telur itu terasa basah dan dingin. Saat ia melihatnya, telur tersebut di selimuti oleh benda hitam yang lembek.

"Huaaaa! Dasar ayam jorok! Kalau bertelur tak usah dengan ampasnya dong!" gerutu Kisame dan langsung pergi untuk mencuci tangannya yang terkena kotoran ayam yang menempel pada telur tersebut.

"Yak! Ini saatnya memanen!" ucap Kakuzu sambil berjongkok di depan kandang ayam dan bersiap mengambil telur-telur tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba segerombolan ayam datang dan mematukinya.

"Hei! Hei! Hentikaan! Huaaaa!" Kakuzu pun lari terbirit-birit di kejar para ayam yang sudah menjadi korban korupsi dari Kakuzu.

* * *

"..kemudian, kalian menaruhnya ke dalam tempat ini. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Shino mengakhiri penjelasannya yang sangat pajang hingga membuat kaki Itachi gemetaran karena menahan pegal.

"Tidak ada.." jawab Sasuke, Konan dan Zetsu dengan lunglai.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat rinci dan aku tidak menerima pertanyaan saat memanen dimulai. Sekarang silahkan mulai," ucap Shino dan mempersilahkan mereka memanen.

"HORAAY!" sorak Zetsu dan segera berlari menuju kebun bunga, namun baru saja beberapa langkah, ada segerombolan lebah menyerang wajah Zetsu. Untung saja dia pakai topi pengaman.

"Huaaa! Kenapa mereka menyerangku?!"

"Itu karena tugas kalian adalah memanen madu, bukan memanen bunga. Aku punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan serangga, jadi jika kalian melakukan kesalahan, aku akan menyuruh mereka menyerang kalian," jelas Shino masih dengan tanpa ekspresi. Wajah Pein, Konan dan Itachi memucat.

"Bagaimana ini? Tadi cara pertama bagaimana?" bisik Pein.

"Aku lupa, dia menjelaskan panjang sekali aku mana ingat!" jawab Konan.

"Aku tidak mendengarkan dia, aku sibuk merasakan sakit di lututku, aduhh.."keluh Itachi. Mereka semua seketika memandang Sasuke, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mereka andalkan saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Mereka bertiga memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ , berharap kalau Sasuke peka dan memberitahu mereka apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memanen. Sementara Zetsu masih sibuk menyingkirkan lebah yang mengerubunginya.

"Cepat berpencar, satu orang satu kotak! Aku hitung sampai tiga! Jika belum berpencar kalian akan bernasib seperti pria belang itu," ancaman Shino sukses membuat keempat orang tersebut lari secepat kilat menuju kotak sarang.

"Dasar si kampret itu!" gerutu Pein. "Bagaimana ya caranya?" Pein pun mulai menarik papan seperti laci yang berisi sarang lebah. Terlihat beberapa lebah masih menempel pada sarang tersebut. Dengan inisiatif yang dimiliki Pein, ia pun mengusir lebah-lebah tersebut.

"Huss! Huss! Pergilah kalian, aku mau ambil madunya," Pein mengibaskan papan berisi sarang lebah tersebut dan membuat sarangnya hancur berjatuhan ke tanah.

"Loh? Kenapa malah jatuh?" Ia pun segera melirik kearah Shino, berharap kalau dia tidak melihat tingkahnya barusan. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , Pein mengangkat wajahnya dengan hati-hati.

JENG-JENG!

Rupanya nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya, saat ini Shino sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan sedetik kemudian, lebah-lebah mengerubunginya.

"HUAAAAAA! TOLONG AKUUUU!" teriak Pein sambil berlarian kesana kemari.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Sasuke yang melihat Pein sudah melakukan kesalahan konyol seperti itu. Itachi semakin gemetaran melihat Zetsu dan Pein yang sudah gugur.

"Ya ampun, ini membuatku gemetaran, ini lebih menakutkan daripada ikut Ujian Nasional," keluh Itachi yang masih belum mulai sama sekali.

"WAKTU KALIAN TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI," ucap Shino sambil memandang tajam ke arah Itachi. Keringat dingin langsung keluar dari tubuh Itachi, ia pun buru-buru mengerjakan sebisanya. Namun karena dia tidak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya berjalan-jalan mengitari kotak sarang lebah tersebut. Shino yang melihat itu langsung menyuruh lebah-lebah untuk mengerubungi Itachi.

"HUAAAA! MEMANGNYA APA SALAHKU? AKU KAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA?!" Teriak Itachi yang kini dikerubungi lebah.

"Itulah kesalahanmu," jawab Shino singkat.

"HUAAA! SASUKE BERJUANGLAH! JANGAN BERNASIB SEPERTIKUUU!" Pekik Itachi mendramatisir. Sasuke hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

* * *

Kelompok 2 sudah selesai menggiring biri-biri ke padang rumput. Mereka berempat kini tengah tergeletak di atas rumput dengan terengah-engah. Menjadi penggembala biri-biri tidaklah mudah, apalagi kalau biri-birinya ratusan dan mereka semua kabur! Rasanya Naruto ingin menendang Kiba yang menjadi biang kerok semua ini. Mereka terbaring sekitar 20 menit, menatap awan yang melaju beriringan diatas sana. Melupakan lelah dan emosinya untuk sementara.

"YOSH! Sudah saatnya mereka kembali ke kandang, ayo giring mereka lagi," suruh Kiba.

"HUAPAAA? TAPIKAN KITA BARU SAJA SAMPAI?!" Pekik Naruto.

"Mereka hanya butuh makan selama 20 menit, sekarang saatnya pulang ke kandang!" jelas Kiba. Mereka pun kembali menggiring biri-biri tersebut ke kandangnya dengan susah payah.

Tenten, Sakura, Kisame dan Hidan kini sedang menatap Kakuzu dengan horror. Mereka membentuk lingkaran sambil berkacak pinggang mengelilingi Kakuzu. Sedangkan orang yang di tatap sedang merunduk sambil berjongkok diatas tanah. Keadaan peternakan ayam ini sangat mengenaskan, Para ayam berlarian kesana kemari, telur-telur pecah di setiap sudut dan jerami berhamburan menambah kekacauan di peternakan ini. Semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh Kakuzu yang berlarian kesana kemari karena dikejar ayam hingga menabrak kandang.

"Itu bukan salahku, mereka mengejarku! Aku hanya korban disini!" Kakuzu mencoba membela diri dengan memasang _puppy eyes-_ nya. Namun itu tidak mempan dan malah membuat Sakura ingin menabok wajah amit-amitnya itu.

"Mereka tidak akan mengejarmu kalau kau tidak menyimpan makanan ayam di sakumu!" bentak Tenten dengan emosi. Kakuzu kembali menciut.

"Sekartang cepat bereskan tempat ini seperti semula!" suruh Tenten. Kakuzu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah peternakan yang kacau karena ulahnya ini.

"Sendirian?" Tanya Kakuzu hati-hati. Oh ayolah, ia sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan ayam, kemudian jadi bulan-bulanan teman-temannya dan sekarang dia harus membereskan peternakan ayam yang kacaunya seperti habis kena putting beling ini, sendirian?!

"Memangnya teman-temanmu mau menolongmu?" Tanya Tenten. Sontak saja Sakura, Kisame dan Hidan langsung berkata "TIDAK MAU!" dengan serempak. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kakuzu bersama para ayam tersebut.

"SUNGGUH TEGANYA KALIAAAN!"

* * *

Sakura, Tenten, Kisame dan Hidan keluar dari peternakan ayam tersebut, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang sangat banyak kerah mereka, rupanya dari bukit terlihat segerombolan biri-biri yang berlari kearah mereka.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"SELAMATKAN NYAWA KALIAAAN!" Teriak Kisame. Mereka berempat pun langsung berpencar mengindari biri-biri tersebut. Tenten langsung naik keatas pohon. Sakura bersembunyi di semak-semak. Kisame langsung menceburkan diri kedalam danau yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Sedangkan Hidan ia masih berlari sambil menabur merica, berharap biri-biri tersebut berhenti sejenak untuk bersin.

"HOII! BERHENTI KALIAN BIRI-BIRI SIALAN!" Naruto mengejar biri-biri tersebut sambil mengacungkan tongkat penggembala dan membuat biri-biri tersebut berlari lebih cepat kearah Hidan.

"NARUTO KAMPRETTT! BERHENTI MENGEJAR MEREKAA!"Teriak Hidan yang kini pantatnya hampir di seruduk biri-biri.

"Teman-teman! Tobi sudah menangkap biri-birinya!" Teriak Tobi sambil memeluk kaki seekor biri-biri.

"DASAR BODOH, UN! SATU SAJA TIDAK CUKUP! TANGKAP SEMUANYA!" omel Deidara, dan apanya yang menangkap biri-biri? Tobi yang bergelantungan pada kaki biri-biri itu lebih terlihat seperti terseret biri-biri dari pada menangkapnya.

"ASTAGA! Kalian ini benar-benar tidak becus jadi penggembala biri-biri!" keluh Kiba sambil geleng-geleng.

"KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA SIALAN!" bentak Sasori yang melihat Kiba yang notabenenya adalah penggembala asli justru tidak melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

Hari mulai sore, Akatsuki cs kini sedang berkumpul di padang rumput sambil melihat kangguru yang melompat-lompat. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan bagi mereka. Rasanya sebanding dengan dikejar Lee dan Guy ketika di China. Untung saja Shino datang dan menjinakkan para biri-biri dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang pantat Hidan sudah menjadi korban seruduk para biri-biri tersebut.

"Kalian benar-benar beruntung, tidak kebagian dikejar biri-biri! Dasar tidak adil!" gerutu Naruto pada Zetsu, Itachi dan Pein.

"Setidaknya dikejar biri-biri lebih baik dari pada dikejar lebah!" ujar Zetsu yang masih kesal karena dikerubungi lebah selama hampir satu jam.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kakuzu?" Tanya Pein yang melihat salah satu anak buahnya kurang satu.

"Dia mungkin belum selesai dengan urusannya," jawab Tenten.

"Urusan? Urusan apa?" Tanya Pein penasaran.

* * *

Kakuzu kini sedang menangkap ayam satu per satu dan memasukannya kembali kedalam kandang. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan cangkang telur dan jerami yang berhamburan. Kini saatnya memasukkan ayam-ayam tersebut kedalam kandangnya.

"Kemarilah kalian ayam-ayam sialan!" Kakuzu mengendap-endap untuk menangkap seekor ayam yang berada di pinggir kandang. Merasa udah dekat, ia pun langsung melompat untuk menangkap ayam tersebut. Namun ayam tersebut langsung berlari dan berhasil kabur. Sedangkan Kakuzu terjerembab dan tangannya mengenai kotoran ayam. Wajah Kakzuzu memerah di balik maskernya, emosinya benar-benar meluap kali ini.

"AYAM SIALAAAN! AKAN KU MAKAN KALIAN HIDUP-HIDUP!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Haloo! Author kembali lagi dengan fict ini. Bagaimana? Apa chapter ini sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Atau sama aja? Atau malah lebih buruk?

Silahkan sampaikan pendapat, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review..

* * *

Balas Review:

 **Anindita616** : Nyahaha, oke-oke anindita-chan berarti ya, biar imut-imut gimana gitu XD

 **Yadi** : ini sudah lanjut, makasih udah mampir.

 **Mangetsu Ringu** : ahh, gomen ne, chapter kemarin emang gagal banget humornya semoga yang ini lebih menghibur..

 **DandiDandi** : sudah lanjuut.

 **Rendydharmaputra424** : syukurlah masih ada yang suka sama chapter kemarin ^^

Naruto, Sasuke ama Sakura disini ceritanya udah dewasa, baru lulus SMU ceritanya :v

 **Ariel chan 165** : Gomen ne, Hinata-chan gak bisa aku bawa karena terlalu banyak karakternya, nanti takutnya gak berguna kaya Sakura *dishanaroo* tapi nanti dia bakal muncul lagi kok ^^

 **DeShadyLady** : ini sudah lanjut ya..

 **Onadio Leonardo** : Sudah di update ya! Terimakasih sudah mampir..

 **Hyudate'8576** : Gomen ne, humornya emang gagal semua, otaknya lagi macet, hoho T.T

 **KuroyYuki** : Nyahaha, iya gapapa XD bener banget tuh, mereka salah sih ke Indonesianya pas lagi ada demo nolak goj*k wkwk :v

* * *

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review di chapter kemarin.

Sampai jumpa sabtu depan!

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa!

Jaa Nee~

#cover edited by me. But picture it's not mine


	9. India

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 9. India

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"Yang benar saja! Kenapa kami ditinggalkan disini?!"/"Itu karena kalian sama sekali tidak membantuku! Kita 'kan pergi sama-sama, setidaknya bantulah aku mencari jalan keluarnya!"/"Jalan keluarnya ada disana Senpai,"/"BUKAN ITU YANG KU MAKSUDKAN!"

Humor/Adventure.

.

.

.

Langit mulai senja, burung-burung berterbangan menuju sarangnya. Begitu juga dengan Akatsuki yang sedang tamasya di Australia ini, mereka kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke bandara. Namun sebelum mereka pulang, mereka mendapatkan ujian dari Shino. Ujian yang benar-benar ujian!

"Baiklah, yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, boleh kembali ke bus!" ujar Shino sambil membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot. Akatsuki yang kini berbaris rapi di depan gerbang keluar segera mengeluarkan orasi mereka karena tidak setuju dengan ujian dadakan yang diberikan Shino. Dan apa lagi ini? Yang menjawab boleh kembali ke bis? Ini seperti ancaman seorang guru untuk para muridnya!

"Apa? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk acara seperti ini!" protes Naruto.

"Benar! Aku sudah muak berada disini!" Kakuzu tak mau kalah, ia baru saja selesai membereskan peternakan ayam. Rasanya ingin segera kembali ke pesawat dan tidur.

"Prinsipku adalah semua yang mengunjungi tempat ini, harus memiliki ilmu dan pengetahuan," tegas Shino.

"Oh ayolah, memangnya kita ini sedang _study tour_?!" gerutu Sasori. Dan ilmu apa yang dia maksud? Dari awal sampai akhir kerjaan mereka hanya mengejar biri-biri.

"Cepat beri kami pertanyaan!" ucap Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat keluar dari peternakan.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan cara lebah membuat madu!"

Semua hening, Zetsu, Itachi, Pein dan Konan berusaha mengingat penjelasan Shino saat di peternakan lebah. Tapi percuma saja, otak mereka yang berkapasitas minim itu tidak bisa mengingatnya karena penjelasan Shino yang sangat panjang dan mereka sama sekali tak peduli saat itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya saling pandang karena memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Perhatian mereka tertuju pada Sasuke yang kini sedang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya! Jelaskan!" perintah Shino.

"Mereka mengubah nektar menjadi madu dengan menurunkan kadar air hingga 17%, lalu mereka menambahkan enzim dari air liurnya untuk mengubah sukrosa dalam nektar menjadi glukosa dan fruktosa. Selanjutnya mereka menyimpannya di dalam sel-sel sarang yang berbentuk heksagonal, setelah penuh sel-sel itu akan ditutup dengan lilin."

"Ya! Kau boleh keluar," Shino membukakan gerbang untuk Sasuke, ia pun segera keluar menuju bus yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"Oke, selanjutnya, sebutkan macam-macam lebah yang biasa dipelihara untuk menghasilkan madu!"

Akatsuki cs kembali terbengong. Kelompok satu kembali memutar otak untuk mengingat penjelasan Shino. Sedetik kemudian perhatian mereka teralihkan pada Tobi yang mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, kau! Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Shino.

"Etoo.." Tobi tampak ragu-ragu. Akatsuki cs penasaran dengan jawaban Tobi, dari mana dia tahu? Apa dia searching di google? Ah genius juga dia, pikir Pein.

"Tobi cuma mau tanya, kamar mandinya sebelah mana ya?" tanya Tobi polos. Akatsuki yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban Tobi terjungkal berjamaah. Sedangkan Shino hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya kemudian menunjukan arah kamar mandinya. Sepertinya pikiran Pein salah jika mengira Tobi genius!

"Aku! Aku!" ujar Itachi sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah Shino.

"Ya! Kau juga boleh ke toilet!" jawab Shino yang sudah mengira kalau Itachi pasti ingin ke toilet juga.

"Bukaan! Aku mau coba menjawab!" protes Itachi dengan kesal. Semua menatap Itachi heran. Apakah otak genius Uchiha-nya sudah kembali?

"Apa jawabannya?" tanya Shino sambil menatap Itachi dengan serius.

"Jawabannya adalah Apis aloevera, Apis flores, Apis celana dan Apis dosa... dosarta!" Jawab Itachi dengan lantang, ia ingat sekali kalau nama lebah tersebut awalnya Apis. Semua terbengong-bengong mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Apa benar ada lebah namanya apis celana?" pikir Naruto.

Shino terdiam. Itachi tersenyum lebar 'Fufufu, Sasu-chan, Aniki-mu akan segera menyusul,' batin Itachi.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dengungan lebah yang sangat banyak mengganggu indera pendengaran mereka. Naruto celingak celinguk mencari sumber suara. Ternyata benar, ada segerombolan lebah yang datang menuju kearah mereka. Dan sejurus kemudian, Itachi lari terbirit-birit karena dikerubungi lebah. Yang lainnya menatap horror kearah Shino. Dia psikopat!

"Apa masih ada yang mau mencoba menjawab pertanyaan ini?" tanya Shino. Semua menggeleng bersamaan. Orang ini benar-benar menakutkan.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya berapa jumlah biri-biri yang ada di peternakan ini?" tanya Shino.

"Arggh, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Mana kita tahu jumlah biri-biri itu! Mereka kan banyak sekali!" gerutu Sasori pelan, ia hati-hati karena takut terdengar Shino. Bisa-bisa dia bernasib seperti Itachi yang kini sedang terkapar di tanah dengan tiga benjolan kecil di tubuhnya.

"..."

Hening, tidak ada yang berani mengangkat tangan dan tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya.

"Jika tidak ada yang menjawab, maka kalian semua akan bernasib seperti itu," ucap Shino sambil menujuk Itachi yang tergeletak di tanah bagai tak bernyawa.

Mereka semua kembali menatap Shino dengan horror. Akhirnya Kakuzu mengacungkan tangannya. Semua menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan penuh harap. Setidaknya kalau dia yang dikerubungi lebah wajahnya pasti selamat karena pakai masker.

"Berapa jawabanmu?" tanya Shino sambil menatap tajam kearah Kakuzu.

"213 ekor," jawab Kakuzu. Shino terdiam. Akatsuki memberi salam perpisahan pada Kakuzu.

"Terimakasih Kakuzu, kau benar-benar pahlawan," ucap Pein sambil memegang bahu Kakuzu. Kakuzu hanya kebingungan karena tidak mengerti maksud Pein.

Kriet...

Terdengar suara pintu gerbang kayu yang terbuka. 'Apakah lebahnya berasal dari luar peternakan kali ini?' pikir Pein.

"Silahkan keluar," ucap Shino. Akatsuki jawsdrop. Kakuzu melangkah dengan bangga.

"Selamat berjuang teman-teman!" ucap Kakuzu sambil memberi ciuman jarak jauh. Sedangkan Akatsuki masih tetap _jawsdrop_ karena tidak percaya. Yang benar saja! Dari mana si lintah darat itu tahu? Padahal kan dari tadi dia berada di kandang ayam?!

Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Kakuzu. Saat ia membereskan peternakan ayam, buku catatan Tenten tertinggal. Saat ia membukanya disana ada data jumlah hewan yang ada di peternakan ini. Kakuzu sebenarnya tidak menghafal catatan itu, tapi kalau urusan angka, Kakuzu jagonya! Sederet angka tersebut tiba-tiba saja terekam di otak Kakuzu.

* * *

Singkat cerita, merekapun tiba di bandara larut malam karena harus berkutat dengan ujian lisan yang di berikan Shino. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Shino benar-benar menahan mereka pulang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar. Kini mereka tengah terbaring di kasur masing-masing dalam pesawat. Ada yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi, tapi ada juga yang masih terjaga. Seperti Itachi yang kini tengah berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan karena tidak bisa tidur.

"Ya ampun! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berguling-guling seperti sosis bakar begitu sih? Mengganggu tidurku saja!" gerutu Pein yang merasa tidurnya terganggu oleh Itachi yang terus berguling-guling.

"Ahh, sengatan lebah ini masih terasa sakit!" keluh Itachi yang mendapat 3 sengatan lebah di bagian hidung, tangan dan dahi.

Konan yang ada disisi lain ruangan tersebut segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat menguping pembicaraan Pein dan Itachi, hanya saja dia juga tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun segera mendekati kasur Pein dan Itachi yang ada di ujung sana.

"Konan-chan? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Pein basa basi.

"Kalau dia sudah tidur, dia tidak mungkin membuka matanya dan berjalan ke sini, Pein," ucap Itachi menjelaskan. Ahh, Pein memang tidak pintar basa basi! Tapi Itachi juga tidak peka terhadap kondisi. Dia tidak tahu apa, kalau Pein sedang modusin Konan?!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Itachi? Sengatan lebah itu berbahaya, sebaiknya aku bangunkan Sakura untuk meminta obat," ucap Konan sambil berlalu menuju kasur Sakura, mengabaikan pertanyaan basa basi Pein.

Oke, Pein benar-benar kesal kali ini, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan bersumpah akan menyingkirkan si Uchiha keriput ini sebelum dia merebut Konan darinya.

Konan kembali bersama Sakura, mereka pun membawa Itachi keluar kamar untuk merawat luka bekas sengatan lebahnya. Meninggalkan Pein yang sedang mengumpat Itachi dalam hati.

Setelah mereka keluar, Pein segera membangunkan Naruto yang sedang terlelap di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto! Bangun!" Pein menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Ng? Ada apa sih? Apa sudah pagi?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang masih menyipit.

"Cepat bangun! Kita punya misi baru!" jawab Pein. Naruto bingung.

"Misi apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kali ini adalah misi menyingkirkan Itachi dari Konan- _chan_!" ucap Pein sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu! Itukan urusanmu! Berarti itu misimu!" ucap Naruto dengan mata setengah menutup. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur dan tidur dengan damai.

"Cepat bantu aku atau aku tidak akan membantumu mendapatkan Hinata!" ancaman Pein sukses membuat Naruto bangkit dengan mata yang terbuka sepenuhnya. Pein tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan malas. Sepertinya dia masih tidak ikhlas untuk menolong Pein.

"Kita masih kurang satu personil, akan aku bangunkan si Sasori," ucap Pein dan berniat beranjak menuju ranjang Sasori. Namun Naruto segera mencegahnya.

"Kenapa kau memilih Sasori? Memangnya dia mau membantumu secara sukarela?" tanya Naruto. Pein terdiam, benar juga, dia pun tidak punya alasan untuk mengancam Sasori.

"Lalu siapa dong? Si Sasuke? Ah tidak! Tidak! Dia kan Uchiha, aku tidak suka!" Pein bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah ke kamar itu.

"Cepat pura-pura tidur!" ucap Pein pelan sambil berlari ke kasurnya kemudian menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

'Dasar aneh!' gumam Naruto, kemudian kembali tidur dengan damai.

Itachi, Konan dan Sakura kembali ke ranjangnya masing-masing, tak lama mereka pun tertidur. Semuanya terlelap ke dalam mimpi, termasuk Pein yang niatnya cuma pura-pura tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan selanjutnya. Akatsuki sudah duduk rapi di kursinya masing-masing sambil menikmati sarapan roti isi buatan Sakura dan Konan.

"Naruto, kali ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Konan yang sengaja menghampiri Naruto yang sedang melihat buku agenda di depan kabin.

"Kita akan ke India," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, di India kita harus beli bahan makanan, karena makanan sudah habis," jelas Konan.

"Tidak masalah, kita akan beli yang ba- whuapaaa? Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini! Dompetku kan hilang! Kita akan kelaparan! Kita akan mati!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya. Seakan kepala kuningnya itu akan meledak.

"Hei! Tenanglah! Kau bisa telepon ayahmu untuk minta uangkan," Konan berniat memberikan usul, tapi ia malah membuat Naruto semakin frustasi.

"Handphoneku mati! Dan aku juga tidak ingat nomor ayahku! Kita akan tamat! KITA AKAN MATI!" teriakan frustasi Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kalau begitu pinjam saja uang Kakuzu," Konan tak kehabisan akal, ia masih memberikan idenya pada Naruto. Namun sayangnya, hal itu malah mengundang Kakuzu ikutan berteriak frustasi. Bertambahlah kerusuhan di pesawat ini.

"TIDAK BISAA! HUTANGNYA SAJA BELUM DI BAYAR! DIA MASIH PUNYA HUTANG BEKAS BELANJA BARBEQUE DI THAILAND!" jerit Kakuzu yang tidak rela jika uang-uang kesayangannya harus pergi dari dompetnya.

"Hmm, kalau begitu jual saja benda berharga yang kau punya," Konan masih memiliki ide lain rupanya.

"Ahh, benar juga! Aku jual saja pesawat ini! Lalu aku pakai uangnya untuk pulang ke jepang, dan aku tinggalkan saja kalian disini untuk menjadi peternak biri-biri! Ide bagus bukan?!" Naruto mengatakannya dengan sinis. Akatsuki yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing kini mematung seketika.

"Yang benar saja! Kenapa kami ditinggalkan disini?!" protes Itachi yang masih trauma dengan peternakan.

"Itu karena kalian sama sekali tidak membantuku! Kita kan pergi sama-sama, setidaknya bantulah aku mencari jalan keluarnya!" omel Naruto. Ia kesal dengan Akatsuki yang sepertinya tidak mau tahu dengan kesengsaraan yang menimpa Naruto. Ditambah lagi ia masih kesal karena hp nya rusak.

"Jalan keluarnya ada disana _Senpai_ ," jawab Tobi dengan baik hati menunjukan pintu pesawat yang diatasnya terdapat tulisan ' _ **Exit'**_

"BUKAN ITU YANG KU MAKSUDKAN!" oke, sekarang Naruto benar-benar murka. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala kuningnya ke tembok! Sayang sekali karena didalam pesawat tidak ada tembok.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Kau itu hanya terlalu panik, kalau soal makanan, Hidan masih punya, lihat ini ada garam, merica, bahkan lada hitam!" ucap Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di tas Hidan.

"HEI! JANGAN MENGELUARKAN BARANG ORANG SEMBARANGAN!" omel Hidan yang tidak terima tasnya diacak-acak oleh Kakuzu.

"Itu hanya bumbu makanan, bukan makanan!" bantah Naruto.

"Kan ada Kisame yang bisa kita jadikan Hiu bakar," ujar Kakuzu kalem. Kisame yang merasa namanya di lecehkan segera membalas Kakuzu.

"Kau yang akan aku makan duluan! Lintah darat!" ujar Kisame sengit.

"HENTIKAN! DASAR KALIAN KANIBAL!"

Kerusuhan di kabin kapal berhenti seketika, mereka memandang sang pilot yang baru saja berteriak. Kini ia tengah berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kalian mengganggu acara minum tehku, tahu!" lanjut Sasuke. Akatsuki dan Naruto melongo. Kita sedang ribut karena kehabisan makanan dan dia malah asyik minum teh!

"Nih, ada telepon untukmu!" lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil menyodorkan Handphonenya ke wajah melongo Naruto. Naruto pun tersadar dan mengambil handphone layar sentuh milik Sasuke tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Naruto pada orang di sebrang telepon.

"Yo, Naruto. Bagaimana liburanmu?" tanya seseorang di sebrang telepon. Dari suaranya Naruto kenal betul kalau ini suara Kakashi, si pilot asli.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," jawab Naruto, liburan ini bagaikan neraka baginya. Ditambah lagi tidak ada uang, lengkap sudah deritanya.

"Katakan padanya tentang berita itu!" terdengar suara lain di sebrang telepon. Dari suaranya itu mirip suara Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Ah, iya Naruto, ada berita yang mengatakan bahwa India sedang dilanda gelombang panas. Kalian harus banyak minum dan bawa handuk basah, oke, itu saja! Sampai jumpa!"

Tuuttt...

Telepon ditutup.

"Eehh? Tunggu! Jangan main tutup sembarangan sialan! Tadi aku mendengar suara ayahkuu! Aku harus bicara dengan dia!" jerit Naruto pada handphone Sasuke. Kemudian ia segera menelepon balik Kakashi.

".."

".."

"Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini."

"Huaaaaa! Aku bisa gilaaa! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak punya pulsa, Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto dengan penuh emosi. Rasanya semua ide dikepalanya menjadi sumber kegilaan.

"Salahkan saja pada seseorang yang memakai handphone-ku diam-diam untuk menelpon ayah dan ibunya," ujar Sasuke. Naruto segera menatap galak ke arah Itachi. Yang di tatap mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Hhh..." Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat kemudian mengembalikan Handphone yang ada di tangannya pada pemiliknya.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman, kita akan berangkat sekarang!" titah Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kursinya di belakang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau kesialan ini akan terjadi padanya. Untung saja Passpor dan KTP-nya dikumpulkan dalam satu map dan digabungkan dengan milik yang lain. Yah setidaknya dia masih bisa keliling dunia, kalau urusan makan, pikirkan saja nanti.

* * *

Pesawat sudah memasuki kawasan India, terasa jelas perubahan suhu yang signifikan begitu mereka memasuki kawasan ini. Mereka pun landing dibandara Internasional dan segera keluar dari pesawat menuju ruang tunggu bandara yang ber-AC.

"Apa kita harus benar-benar kesini? Maksudku, di berita banyak yang mati hingga ribuan orang gara-gara gelombang panas ini. Sebaiknya kita pindah saja ke negara selanjutnya!" saran Sakura yang baru saja membaca berita _online_ lewat handphone-nya.

"Tidak bisa, Sakura. Kalau kita pergi kita harus mengatur _tour guide-_ nya lagi. Mereka kan sudah punya jadwal masing-masing," jelas Naruto. Sakura memutar bola matanya, kesal. Kemudian ia membagikan minuman dingin pada Akatsuki cs.

"Pegang dulu minumannya. Ini untuk jaga-jaga saat perjalanan nanti," jelas Sakura. Akatsuki mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oke, dimana _tour guide_ -nya?" tanya Konan.

"Sepertinya kita harus meneleponnya," ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku agendanya. Di bagian India, ada nama dan nomor telepon _tour guide_ -nya. Sakura pun mengambilnya dan memasukan sederet nomor tersebut pada Handphone-nya.

Tuutt...

"Halo," jawab seseorang di sebrang telepon.

"Iya, halo? Apa ini Sai, _tour guide_ untuk Konoha?" tanya Sakura, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah orang.

"Iya, benar. Siapa ini?"

"Ahh, kami dari Konoha, sudah tiba disini. Kau ada dimana?"

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, sebutkan ciri-ciri kalian supaya mudah ditemukan,"

"Ah, ciri-ciri ya..." Sakura menatap teman-temannya. Mereka menggunakan jubah Akatsuki. Sangat mudah dikenali! "Kami menggunakan pakaian jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah."

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Telepon pun ditutup. Mereka kini terduduk di kursi tunggu, sebagian orang memilih duduk di lantai karena ingin merasakan dinginnya ubin. Mereka adalah Kisame, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Kisame terbiasa hidup di tempat yang banyak airnya, jadi ia merasa sangat kepanasan di tempat yang gersang ini. Sedangkan Hidan memang mudah kepanasan, terlihat jelas dari kancing bajunya yang tidak pernah terpasang sampai atas. Kalau Kakuzu, sepertinya semua orang juga akan tahu kalau buntelan kain ini pasti kepanasan dengan masker, penutup kepala dan jubah yang menempel rapat di tubuhnya.

"Aduh! Panas sekali! Sebaiknya aku buka maskerku saja," gumam Kakuzu.

"JANGAAN! Kau mau kalau kau dikira preman dan dijadikan persembahan untuk para dewa di sini? Hah?" cegah Hidan. Mengingat pinggiran mulut Kakuzu yang dijahit membuat Hidan brigidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu kipasi aku!" suruh Kakuzu.

"Enak saja! Aku juga kepanasan tahu!" kilah Hidan.

"Aduhh! Dimana sih _tour guide_ -nya?! Ini sudah 1 jam!" gerutu Sasori. Ia benci menunggu. Ditambah lagi kalau hari semakin siang maka cuaca semakin panas. Ia tidak mau berakhir menjadi boneka bakar.

"Tadi sih dia bilang akan segera kesini," jawab Sakura.

"Permisi, apa kalian dari Konoha?" tanya seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan pakaian yang.. em.. sedikit mencolok. Ia menggunakan baju yang hanya menutupi dadanya saja, kemudian menggunakan celana panjang hitam sedangkan perut nya di biarkan melongo begitu saja.

Memang sih baju yang menampilkan perut dan pusar itu lumrah di India, tapi itu kan untuk wanita! Tapi di lihat dari segi manapun dia tidak punya sisi lekong. Sepertinya dia bukan makhluk hemafrodit seperti Deidara.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU?! KAMI SUDAH MENUNGGU DARI TADI!" bentak Kisame yang sebelumnya terkapar di lantai kini bangkit dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sai.

"Maaf, aku pikir kalian pemain sirkus yang akan tampil di pasar malam, jadi aku mencari orang lain yang menggunakan jubah hitam. Tapi tidak ada yang lain, ternyata memang benar kalian ya," jelas Sai dengan senyum yang terulas di wajahnya.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PEMAIN SIRKUS, HAAH?!" emosi Kisame semakin menjadi-jadi, pasti yang di kira lumba-lumba sirkus adalah dirinya. Hidan dan Kakuzu segera menahan Kisame yang akan menghajar wajah polos Sai.

"Lepaskan aku! Akan ku hajar wajah kampretnya itu!" Kisame mencoba berontak.

"Tapi dilihat dari segi manapun kalian mirip pemain sirkus," ucap Sai sambil meneliti satu persatu anggota Akatsuki.

"Kau benar-benar cari mati ya! Kau yang lebih mirip penari ular!" balas Kisame sambil menunjuk perut Sai.

"Hahah, terimakasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku tidak sehebat itu. Sudahlah ayo kita jalan," ajak Sai, masih dengan senyumannya. Mengabaikan Kisame yang kini berwarna ungu karena marah.

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN, BODOH!" emosi Kisame meluap-luap.

* * *

Mereka pun menuju sebuah mini bus yang terparkir di depan bandara. Sejurus kemudian mereka semua terduduk rapi di kursi masing-masing dan melaju menuju tempat wisata. Di satu sisi, dua orang berkepala duren sedang diskusi serius sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Pokoknya, kita harus membuat si Itachi terlihat nista di depan Konan" ujar Pein pelan. Naruto hanya mangut-mangut dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Kita buat si Konan illfeel dan tentu saja hal itu akan membuat mereka berjauhan dengan sendirinya."

".."

"Kita harus membuat rencana ini mengalir dengan natural."

"..."

"Jangan sampai Konan tahu kalau ini adalah rencana kita, itu malah akan menjadi senjata makan tuan, kau mengerti?" Pein mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang lebar tersebut dan menengok kearah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Zzzzz..."

Urat-urat di dahi Pein bermunculan begitu melihat lawan bicaranya sedang asyik berkelana di alam mimpi.

"BANGUN KAU SIALAAAN!" Pein mencekik leher Naruto.

"A- hggzzz! Le..pass!"

"Woi! Pein, hentikan! Dia bisa mati!" cegah Itachi.

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka pun tiba di sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih dengan sebuah kubah besar berwarna emas. Siapapun pasti tahu kalau ini adalah Taj Mahal. Salah satu tempat yang masuk ke dalam keajaiban dunia. Kakuzu menatapnya dengan mulut menganga. Warna kubah bangunan itu sungguh menggugah selera untuk di gondol oleh Kakuzu. Yang lainnya juga ikut menganga begitu melihat antrian yang sangat panjang di depan gerbang masuk Taj Mahal.

"Woah! Lihat senpai! Ada yang jual es krim!" Tobi malah salah fokus ke kedai es krim yang berada dekat dengan gerbang masuk.

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya kalian tidak usah beli es krim," ucap Sai masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kenapa, senpai?" tanya Tobi heran.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Tobi! Ayo kita beli saja, omongannya itu tidak usah di dengar," hasut Kisame.

"Baiklah! Naruto- _senpai_ , minta uang dong!" ucap Tobi sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau minta uang padaku?! Memangnya aku ini ibumu?!" bentak Naruto. Ohh ayolah, kenapa semua orang selalu mengingatkan dirinya tentang dompetnya yang hilang?!

"Benar, Tobi. Mintalah pada ibumu, tuh!" Sai menunjuk seseorang yang ia maksud ibu.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT IBU, HAH?!" Konan murka. Namun ia segera di tahan oleh Pein dan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa Konan, kalau kau ibunya, maka aku akan jadi ayahnya," ujar Pein sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau lebih cocok jadi supirnya," celetuk Sai.

".."

".."

"KONAN, AKU AKAN PEGANGI DIA, KAU HAJAR SAJA WAJAHNYA!" teriak Pein. Ia pun segera di tahan oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain, sedangkan Sai hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Kalian benar-benar kompak sekali," puji Sai.

"Ahaahaha, sudah! Sudah! Ayo kita masuk, lihat itu antriannya panjang sekali. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kita akan semakin lama mengantri," lerai Naruto sebelum mereka menghajar Sai habis-habisan. Mereka pun menurut dan segera menuju antrian. Sai membagikan tiket masuk yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan. Pein, Konan dan Kisame menerimanya dengan tidak ikhlas. Mereka menatap galak kearah Sai.

* * *

1 jam telah berlalu, baju yang dipakai Akatsuki cs sudah penuh dengan keringat mengingat cuaca di Agra, India mencapai 40 derajat celcius. Meskipun mereka mengantri di tempat yang teduh, hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa panas yang mereka rasakan. Jubah Akatsuki sudah terlipat rapi didalam tas masing-masing. Tidak ada yang kuat memakai jubah hitam di hari yang panas seperti ini.

"Sampai kapan kita akan mengantri disini sih?!" gerutu Zetsu yang sudah tidak tahan. Mereka mengantri sangat lama karena orang-orang yang masuk di periksa semua barang bawaannya satu persatu.

"Bertahanlah! Sebentar lagi giliran kita. Eh? Sunblock-ku habis! Huee bagaimana ini?! Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa sunblock-ku!" pekik Itachi sambil memencet tube skincare bertuliskan 'Sunblock'

"Kau memakainya setiap 30 menit, tidak heran kalau benda itu cepat habis," ucap Sasuke.

Tibalah saatnya giliran Akatsuki yang diperiksa barang bawaannya.

" _Maaf, ransel besar dilarang dibawa masuk, kalian harus menyimpannya di loker,"_ ucap Penjaga gerbang begitu melihat Akatsuki yang membawa ransel besar karena harus mengantongi jubah mereka. Sai pun menerjemahkan bahasa India tersebut dan menyuruh Akatsuki untuk ke loker yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pintu gerbang.

"Setelah kalian menaruh tas di loker kalian bisa mengantri lagi untuk masuk," jelas Sai.

"Huapaaa? Kenapa kita harus mengantri lagi! Kita sudah mengantri selama satu jam!" protes Pein.

"Itu peraturannya," jawab Sai sambil menaikan bahunya.

"Arrgghh! Yang benar saja! Kakiku sudah pegal!" gerutu Itachi.

"Ayo! Semakin cepat kita ke loker, semakin cepat kita mengantri!" ajak Sai, kemudian memimpin jalan menuju loker yang letaknya di samping bangunan tersebut.

"Ohh ya ampun! Apa disini tidak ada penyewaan kursi roda, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi!" ucap Itachi sambil nyender-nyender pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau aku sewakan mobil jenazah saja, kau mau?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ahaha ahaha! Lelucon bagus, Sasu- _chan_!" Itachi tertawa dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Pffffff," Pein menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"Aku.. sudah tidak kuat lagi, teman-teman! Kalian pergilah tanpa aku!" ucap Kisame sambil terkapar di tanah. Sepertinya Hiu ini yang lebih membutuhkan mobil jenazah.

"Jangan begitu Kisame- _senpai_ , kita harus berjuang sama-sama!" ujar Tobi memberi semangat.

"Aku tidak sanggup, kalian masuklah, aku akan menunggu di kedai es krim," lanjut Kisame. Mata Tobi berbinar-binar, tiba-tiba saja ia ikutan terkapar disamping Kisame.

"Tobi juga tidak kuat _senpai_ , Tobi akan tunggu di kedai es krim bersama Kisame- _senpai_ ," Tobi ikut-ikutan lebay kaya Kisame.

"Jadi kalian tidak akan masuk ke Taj Mahal?" tanya Naruto. Jauh-jauh ke india dan mereka hanya ke kedai es krim?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan bertahan.." ucap Kisame dengan nada yang di dramatisir.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau menunggu disini lagi?" tanya Sai. Itachi angkat tangan.

"Aku juga tidak akan bisa bertahan tanpa sunblock," ucapnya sambil melangkah dan ikutan terkapar disamping Tobi.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Sai. Konan angkat tangan.

"Aku juga ingin menunggu disini saja," ucap Konan.

"Aku juga disini!" ucap Pein cepat.

"Hhh, ada lagi?" tanya Sai untuk sekian kalinya. Hening beberapa saat. "Oke, kalian tunggu di kedai eskrim, kami akan masuk dulu, ayo!"

* * *

Setelah selesai menyimpan barang-barang di loker, mereka pun kembali mengantri di gerbang masuk selama satu jam. Mereka di periksa ulang kemudian diizinkan masuk.

Pertama-tama mereka memasuki kawasan taman yang luas, terdapat beberapa kolam di taman ini. Dan tempat ini adalah spot untuk foto terbaik disini. Jika berfoto disini, bangunan Taj Mahal akan menjadi latar foto yang sempurna. Sayang sekali karena mereka datang kesini siang hari, bangunan Taj Mahal sedikit silau karena pantulan cahaya matahari. Di tambah lagi banyaknya wisatawan yang berlalu lalang menghalangi pemandangan.

"Oke, silakan berbaris, aku akan memotret kalian, katakan _cheese_!" ucap Naruto. Si juru foto.

" _Cheese_!"

 _ **Cekrek.**_

 _ **Cekrek.**_

 _ **Cekrek.**_

Setelah puas berfoto merekapun menuju bangunan Taj Mahal. Semakin dekat, bangunan tersebut semakin besar. Membuat semua pengunjung berdecak kagum melihatnya. Kakuzu berlari menuju bangunan tersebut untuk melihat setiap ukiran marmer yang terdapat pada setiap inci tembok tersebut.

Baru saja satu langkah ia memasuki lantai bangunan, seorang sekuriti menyalakan peluit dan menunjuk-nunjuk Kakuzu. Tak lama kemudian datang 3 orang sekuriti dan menyeret Kakuzu.

"Woii! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku! Memang kalian pikir aku ini maling, hah?!" Kakuzu tidak terima diperlakukan seperti maling ayam begini.

" _Apa kau tidak baca peraturan disini?! Dilarang menginjak lantai tampa plastik sepatu!"_ jelas salah satu sekuriti yang menyeret Kakuzu. Dan tentu saja dia menggunakan bahasa India yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kakuzu.

"Apaa? Kau bilang apa? _Kuchi-kuchi hotahe_?" Kakuzu mencoba bicara bahasa India sebisanya. Namun yang dia tahu hanyalah judul film india tersebut. Dan malangnya lagi, Akatsuki cs sekarang menghilang dari pandangan Kakuzu. Yang ada hanya orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal berlalu lalang disini. Kakuzu pun dibawa ke kantor sekuriti dengan tidak ikhlas.

* * *

Sementara Akatsuki cs berada disisi lain dekat bangunan, mereka sedang asyik berfoto disana sini.

"Oiya, pakailah ini. Kalian harus pakai pelindung sepatu untuk masuk ke bangunan Taj Mahal, kalau tidak, kalian akan di tangkap security," ucap Sai sambil membagikan plastik putih pada masing-masing Akatsuki cs. Mereka pun menggunakan plastik tersebut kemudian memasuki bangunan yang lantainya terbuat dari marmer tersebut tanpa menyadari kalau salah satu dari mereka menghilang.

* * *

Kisame, Pein, Konan, Itachi dan Tobi memasuki sebuah kedai es krim yang berada tak jauh dari Taj Mahal. Bangunan kecil dengan cat berwarna pink tersebut dilengkapi AC dan menjadi pilihan tepat untuk cuaca panas seperti sekarang. Mereka pun duduk berbaris di kursi kedai tersebut dengan menghadap tepat ke penjual es krim.

"Tolong es krimnya 5," ucap Pein pada penjual es krim.

" _Haah? Kau bicara apa?"_ penjual es krim tersebut kebingungan dengan bahasa jepang yang Pein gunakan.

"Dia tidak mengerti bahasa kita, Pein!" jelas Itachi.

"Iya! Iya, aku tahu! Lalu siapa yang bisa bahasa India?" tanya Pein kesal. Si Itachi ini selalu saja memperjelas kesalahan Pein.

"..."

Tidak ada yang menjawab karena memang mereka tidak ada yang bisa bicara bahasa India.

"Biar aku coba bicara dengannya," ucap Kisame, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. Itachi sepertinya tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Hiu jejadian ini. Pasti bahasa tubuh.

"Kami," Kisame menunjuk dadanya.

"Memesan lima," Kisame menunjukan 5 jarinya.

"Es krim," Kisame menunjuk gambar es krim yang terpampang di tembok kedai.

" _Oh, aku mengerti! 5 es krim kan?"_ penjual eskrim tersebut menunjukan cone es krim dan 5 jarinya. Kisame mengangguk dengan cepat membenarkan yang dimaksud penjual es krim tersebut.

" _Harganya, 50 rupee,"_ lanjut penjual es krim sambil memperlihatkan lembaran uang senilai 50 rupee.

"Sepertinya dia minta uangnya, 50 rupee," jelas Kisame pada teman-temannya sambil menyodorkan tangannya, tanda ia minta uang.

Pein mengodok saku celananya, tapi yang ada hanya uang koin. Itachi membuka dompetnya, isinya masih sama seperti dulu, hanya ada foto Sasuke waktu bayi. Konan membuka kertas-kertas lipatnya, tapi semua kosong. Kalau Tobi? Tidak usah di pedulikan, nanti dia pasti mengeluarkan uang mainan!

"Huah! Yang benar saja, masa kita mau beli es krim tapi tidak punya uang?! Kalian pikir ini kedai es krim punya nenek buyut kalian, hah?!" omel Kisame.

"Kalau begitu pakai uangmu saja dulu," ucap Konan santai.

"Aku juga tidak punya uang," ucap Kisame sambil nyengir 5 jari.

Bletak!

Pein menghajar kepala Kisame tepat di ubun-ubun.

* * *

Setelah puas berfoto dan menjelajahi bangunan mewah tersebut, mereka pun menuju loker untuk mengambil tas lalu kembali ke kedai es krim untuk menemui Pein, Konan, Itachi, Tobi dan Kisame.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat 5 orang yang mereka kenali sedang terduduk di depan kedai layaknya gelandangan yang mencari tempat berteduh. Wajah yang kusut dan keringat menambah kesan gembel pada mereka. Akatsuki cs segera menghampiri mereka.

"Oii! Apa yang kalian lakukan diluar kedai? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Lama sekali sih kalian! Kami sudah menunggu dari tadi, tahu!" omel Pein yang melihat gerombolan Akatsuki akhirnya datang juga.

"Apa kedai ini tutup?" tanya Sakura yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak masuk kedalam? Padahal kan didalam sepertinya ada AC.

"Kedainya tidak tutup! Tapi kami tidak punya uang!" jelas Kisame.

"Ffftttt!"

"Buahaahahahaaa!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak mengetahui kebodohan mereka.

 _ **Bletak**_!

Pein segera menghajar kepala Naruto agar dia berhenti tertawa.

"Kasihan sekali kalian, ayo kita masuk! Aku akan mentraktir kalian," ajak Sai, kemudian mendahului Akatsuki cs masuk kedalam kedai.

"Horaay!" Tobi yang sedari tadi murung akhirnya lompat kegirangan dan mengikuti Sai masuk kedalam. Akatsuki cs hanya mengekor.

"Kita ada berapa orang?" tanya Sai yang akan memesan es krim.

"Hmm, satu, dua, tiga..." Naruto menghitung jumlah orang yang ada disana.

"dua belas, tiga belas! Ada tiga belas orang termasuk kau!" ucap Naruto yang sudah selesai menghitung.

"Tunggu, rasanya ada yang salah, harusnya kan ada 14 orang," ralat Sasuke. "Akatsuki 10 orang, Aku, kau dan Sakura, 3 orang dan Sai, satu orang, jadi 14!" jelas Sasuke. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, benar juga kata Sasuke, tapi dia tidak salah menghitung kok!

"Tapi orang yang ada disini 13, Sasuke!" bantah Naruto.

"Aku merasa ada yang kurang," gumam Hidan sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Sepertinya dia sedang berfikir. "Oh iya! Aku lupa melakukan ritual pagi ini! Huaaa! Maafkan aku dewa Jashin!" Hidan menaburkan garam ke sembarang tempat.

"Hentikan ritual bodohmu itu!" omel Kisame.

"Sudahlah, pesan saja 14 es krim!" ucap Pein. Sai pun menurut dan memesan 14 es krim.

"Aku yakin sekali kita hanya ada 13 orang! Ahh akan aku hitung lagi," Naruto masih yakin dengan pendiriannya, " satu, dua, tiga..." Naruto kembali menghitung teman-temannya.

"Kau buang-buang waktu saja, _Dobe!"_ ledek Sasuke.

"...dua belas, tiga belas! Benar kan! 13! Hanya ada 13 orang! Itu artinya ada yang hilang!" teriak Naruto heboh.

"Kita ini bukan rombongan anak TK yang bisa saja hilang atau tersesat! Kami tidak sebodoh itu, tahu!" omel Pein yang tidak terima.

"Itu benar! Coba saja kau hitung sendiri!" Naruto kini emosi. Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padanya?

"Baiklah, kita buktikan! PERHATIAN ANAK BUAHKU! APA ADA DIANTARA KALIAN YANG HILANG?" tanya Pein sambil berdiri dan memandang seluruh anak buahnya. Mereka semua diam.

"Lihatkan? Tidak ada yang menjawab? Berarti tidak ada yang hilang!" lanjut Pein.

 _ **Krik...krik...krik...**_

Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

"Ini dia es krimnya!" ucap Sai sambil membagikan es krim pada Akatsuki cs.

"Apa ada yang belum kebagian?" tanya Sai yang melihat satu mangkuk es krim belum ada pemiliknya. Akatsuki cs menggeleng tanda mereka sudah dapat es krim. Lalu ini punya siapa? Pikir Sai.

 _ **Braakk!**_

Pein menggebrak meja, matanya membelalak seakan baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Sasori yang bingung dengan tingkah absurd Pein. Hampir saja Pein menumpahkan es krimnya.

"Dimana Kakuzu?!" tanya Pein masih dengan wajah tegang. Akatsuki cs celingak-celinguk mencari Kakuzu. Benar saja, lintah darat itu tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

 _ **Braakk!**_

Naruto menggebrak meja dengan mata yang sama seperti Pein. Oke, duo kepala duren ini benar-benar kompak sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang ada yang hilang!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Pein.

 _ **Braakkk!**_

Kini giliran Hidan yang menggebrak meja malang tersebut dengan mata membelalak. Mereka menatap Hidan dan menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan. Jangan-jangan dia tahu dimana Kakuzu.

"Apa ada yang tahu dimana toiletnya?" tanya Hidan. Dan detik berikutnya dia sudah terkapar di lantai karena dihajar Pein.

"CEPAT SEKARANG SEMUANYA CARI KAKUZU!" perintah Pein.

"Lalu es krimnya?" tanya Tobi yang sepertinya tidak ikhlas jika mereka tidak jadi lagi makan es krim.

"TENTU SAJA KITA MAKAN DULU ES KRIMNYA! Kan sayang kalau tidak dimakan," ucap Pein kemudian duduk dan menyendok es krimnya yang sedikit mencair. Semuanya pun menurut dan menyendok es krim mereka. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah Pein dan anak buahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Hallo, semuanya!

Maafkan chapter ini yang sepertinya kepanjangan karena saya mencoba memperbanyak deskripsinya, ditambah lagi saya kebingungan harus nge-cut chapter ini dimana -_-

Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya T.T

Yosh! Tidak usah banyak cingcong, kita langsung saja ngobrol-ngobrol di review ⬇⬇

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Tsubaki Matsuda :** Gomen ne T.T

 **Yadi :** Hinata masih liburan di bali, aku simpen dulu buat nanti jadi tour guide XD

 **.165 :** ini liburan yang berisi penyiksaan, huahaha :v

 **DandiDandi :** emm, sepertinya di fict ini karakternya tidak akan ada yang normal XD

 **RendyDP424 :** Yap, betul! Kira-kira mereka seumur gitu lah, wkwk, sepertinya dirimu senang sekali melihat akatsuki dinistakan XD

 **AySNfc3 :** makasih udah mampir..

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Huehehe, salahkan saja si Pein yang sudah merusak HP Naruto XP

 **Ara Michaela :** Gomen ne, dichapter2 sebelumnya memang agak kurang deskripsi/penjelasannya. Tapi di chapter ini aku coba perbaiki lagi cara penulisannya. Makasih reviewnya

 **Tamanio sama :** Hehe, Hinata nanti ada lagi kok, cuma belum tau dichapter berapa XD

Btw, ane cewek bang T.T

 **DeShadyLady :** huehehe, beruntung sekali kan mereka, ke rumah hantu ketemu hantu asli XD

 **Cadis estrama de raizel :** Gomen ne, humornya makin garing T.T Makasih semangatnya, ini sudah lanjut yaa :D

 **XxxM,A,MxxX :** bener banget, Naruto kan horang kayah XD

 **L:** ini sudah lanjut, huahaaha, gereget banget hidupmu nak :v

 **Euclidz :** sudah lanjut...

 **Alexandra Putra :** sudah di update yaa :D

 **Hyudate'8576 :** hehe, sabar ya, sepertinya Italia dan Hinata masih beberapa chapter lagi XD


	10. India(2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUINA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 10. India(2)

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"KAU MEMBUATKU MENGANTRI DUA KALI, SIALAAN!"/"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Semua ini 'kan salah Kakuzu!"/"Eh? Benar juga ya!"/"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini salah mereka yang telah menangkapku!" /"KENAPA KAU MENANGKAP ANAK BUAHKU?!"/"CEPAT JAWAB!"/"Mereka tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, Pein,"/ _ **DOEEENGGG!**_

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

Kakuzu saat ini tengah berada dalam kantor security, ia diinterogasi oleh 3 security sekaligus. Mereka meminta Kakuzu menunjukkan ID card dan memanggil _Tour guide_ yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Namun apapun yang mereka katakan, Kakuzu tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mengerti bahasa inggris, apa lagi bahasa india!

" _Bagaimana, apa kita bawa saja dia ke kantor polisi?"_ tanya salah satu security disana.

" _Kita geledah dulu saja tasnya, siapa tahu dia menyembunyikan ID card-nya!"_ saran security yang lain. Mereka pun setuju dan segera menggeledah tubuh Kakuzu.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini! Kalian mau berlaku tidak senonoh, hah?! Minggir!" Kakuzu berontak dan berlarian di ruangan yang sempit itu.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, Akatsuki cs baru saja menghabiskan es krim mereka.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mencari Kakuzu!" ucap Pein dengan semangat.

"Yosh!" jawab Tobi tak kalah semangat. "Tapi, senpai, bagaimana dengan es krim Kakuzu- _senpai_?" tanya Tobi sambil menunjuk es krim milik Kakuzu yang sudah setengah mencair.

"Hmm, kita apakan ya es krim ini?" gumam Pein sambil berfikir dengan pose meletakkan tangannya di dagu. Mereka semua menatap Pein dengan seksama, penasaran dengan hasil pemikiran Pein.

"AHA! KITA HOMPIMPAH SAJA! YANG MENANG BOLEH MAKAN ES KRIM INI!" teriak Pein sambil berdiri dari kusrinya.

"SETUJUUU!" seru Akatsuki yang lainnya.

"Sudah ku duga, mereka bodoh!" gumam Sasuke. Sakura hanya sweatdrop. Sedangkan Naruto hilang kesabaran.

"HENTIKAN ACARA BODOH KALIAN! APA ES KRIM INI LEBIH PENTING DARI TEMAN KALIAN, HAH? BAGAIMANA KALAU SAAT INI KAKUZU SEDANG DI CULIK ?!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Masalahnya adalah dia yang harus bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Akatsuki.

"Kau benar, Naruto! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Kalian malah enak-enakan makan es krim sementara Kakuzu dalam bahaya! Cepat sekarang berpencar dan cari Kakuzu!" teriak Pein sambil menunjuk pintu keluar seakan mengusir anak buahnya. Mereka pun menurut dan segera berpencar mencari Kakuzu.

"Apa-apaan si bodoh itu, dia yang menyuruh kita makan es krim, dia juga yang menyalahkan kita," gerutu Sasori.

Sekarang Sakura benar-benar terjungkal dari kusrinya begitu melihat tingkah Pein yang absurd itu.

"Kalau saja tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin aku sudah gila bersama terus dengan mereka," gerutu Sakura.

* * *

"KAKUZUU!"

"KAKUZU-SENPAI!"

"KAKUZU, UN! DIMANA KAU?" teriak Sasori, Tobi dan Deidara berurutan. Mereka berempat bersama Naruto kini sedang mencari di sepanjang jalan di depan Taj Mahal. Untunglah hari sudah mulai sore, jadi matahari tidak terlalu menyengat kulit mereka.

"KAKUZU SENPAI! KELUARLAH!" teriak Tobi lagi.

"Coba lihat ini! Kakuzu sebelumnya ada bersama kita saat berfoto di taman, tapi begitu kita berfoto di depan Taj Mahal, dia tidak ada!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan kameranya pada Sasori dan Deidara.

"Benar juga ya, apa kita cari ke dalam Taj Mahal saja?" tanya Sasori.

"Sini pinjam Hp-mu, aku akan suruh yang lainnya mencari dia di Taj Mahal, kita coba cari disini saja," ucap Naruto. Sasori pun menyerahkan Hp nya pada Naruto. kemudian mengirimkan SMS pada Pein untuk mencari Kakuzu di dalam Taj Mahal.

* * *

Sai, Pein, Konan, Itachi dan Hidan kini tengah mengantri untuk masuk ke Taj Mahal. Meskipun hari mulai sore, namun antrian di Taj Mahal masih saja panjang. Sepertinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang ingin menikmati keindahan Taj Mahal dengan latar matahari tenggelam.

"Sai, bilang saja pada penjaganya kalau kita hanya ingin mencari teman kita!" ucap Itachi.

"Tidak bisa, peraturannya harus mengantri," jelas Sai.

Setelah mengantri cukup lama, tibalah giliran mereka yang masuk.

"Akhirnya, kita masuk juga," gumam Pein yang berada di depan antrian.

" _Maaf, ransel harus di simpan di loker,"_ ucap Penjaga pintu tersebut sambil menghadang Pein.

"Hei minggir! Aku buru-buru, tahu!" omel Pein.

"Emm, Pein! Sepertinya kita lupa menaruh tas di loker," ucap Sai dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Muncul perempatan di dahi Pein. Rasanya dia seperti keledai yang jatuh pada lubang sama!

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI SIALAAANNN!" Pein misuh-misuh di depan pintu gerbang. Itachi dan Hidan segera menyeret Pein sebelum dia diamankan oleh security. Mereka pun berjalan menuju loker.

* * *

"KAKUZU-SENPAI! KELUARLAH! TOBI TIDAK SUKA MAIN PENTAK UMPET!" teriak Tobi.

"Hentikan, Tobi, _un_! Yang kau lakuakan dari tadi malah curhat! Bukan mencari Kakuzu, _un_!" bentak Deidara yang sudah muak dengan teriakkan gaje dari Tobi.

"Tobi kan hanya ingin memancing Kakuzu- _senpai_ supaya dia keluar," lirih Tobi dengan nada kecewa.

"Memancinglah di laut! Jangan disini, _un_!" omel Deidara tak mau kalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tobi! Berteriaklah! Siapa tahu Kakuzu ada disekitar sini," ucap Sasori bijak. Tobi mengangguk senang.

"KAKUZU- _SENPAI_ KELUARLAH! SEBENTAR LAGI MALAM LOH! KALAU SEMBUNYI TERUS NANTI DI GONDOL WEWE GOMBEL!" teriak Tobi makin gaje.

"Lihat 'kan, _Danna_? Dia semakin tidak jelas karena kau selalu membelanya, _un_!" bentak Deidara yang sudah habis kesabaran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tobi kan hanya ingin membantu!" bantah Sasori.

"Dia malah memancing perhatian orang-orang, _un_!" balas Deidara.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia memancing perhatian orang-orang? Kita kan bukan buronan!" Sasori tak mau kalah. Naruto kebingungan melihat adegan suami-istri yang beda pendapat tentang cara mengurus anak ini.

"Hentikan, _Senpai_ , jangan bertengkar!" lerai Tobi sambil menarik baju Deidara dan Sasori. Layaknya seorang anak yang menghentikan pertengkaran ibu dan ayahnya. Naruto jadi terharu melihatnya.

"Huh! Selama ini aku selalu ada di pihakmu! Tapi kau malah terus membela Tobi! Aku sudah muak, _un_! Aku juga punya batas kesabaran, _un_!"

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu ada dipihakku? Aku membela Tobi karena dia tidak salah!"

"Apaaa? Tega sekali kau berkata begitu padaku, _un_! Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu, _un_!"

Oke, sekarang mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang salah satunya kepergok selingkuh, Naruto jadi mual melihat drama dadakan ini.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG KALIAN! CEPAT CARI KAKUZU KARNA KITA HARUS SEGERA KEMBALI KE BANDARAA!" teriak Naruto. Deidara dan Sasori buang muka sambil melipat tangan di dada. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar musuhan sekarang. Dasar kekanak-kanakan!

"Bagaimana cara mencari Kakuzu- _senpai_? Tobi sudah lelah!" ujar Tobi sambil berjongkok di depan kantor security.

"Kita tunggu saja disini, siapa tahu yang lainnya sudah menemukan Kakuzu," ucap Naruto sambil ikutan berjongkok di samping Tobi. Deidara dan Sasori masih berdiri dengan wajah saling berpaling. Mereka masih marahan rupanya.

"KAKUZU SENPAI KELUARLAH! KALAU KAU KELUAR AKAN TOBI BERI UANG YANG BANYAAKK!" teriak Tobi yang masih belum menyerah.

"Sudah ku bilang berhenti berteriak seperti itu, _un_!" omel Deidara.

* * *

Sementara itu didalam kantor security tersebut terdapat Kakuzu yang kini sudah di tangkap dan akan di geledah oleh security.

"Berhenti! Kalian mau apa, hah? Aku akan laporkan kalian ke polisi!" jerit Kakuzu yang kini tubuhnya di raba-raba oleh security yang mencari dompet ataupun barang-barang lain milik Kakuzu.

" _Berisik kau!"_ omel salah satu security tersebut.

"KAKUZU- _SENPAI_ KELUARLAH! KALAU KAU KELUAR AKAN TOBI BERI UANG YANG BANYAAKK!" teriakan Tobi terdengar oleh Kakuzu yang kini sedang berusaha berontak, mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Tobi, ia pun segera menjawabnya.

"TOBI AKU DISINI! KELUARKAN AKU!" teriak Kakuzu.

Tobi, Naruto, Sasori dan Deidara mendengar teriakan Kakuzu. Mereka saling pandang dan segera menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor security.

Begitu mereka sampai didalam, terlihat Kakuzu yang sedang di pegang kuat oleh dua orang security dan satu security meraba-raba celana Kakuzu.

"KYAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, _UN_!" pekik Deidara sambil menututp matanya dengan tangan.

"Lepaskan akuu!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan temanku!" ucap Naruto pada ketiga security tersebut. Lagi-lagi mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yg Naruto ucapkan.

"Sasori, cepat telepon Pein dan suruh mereka kemari bersama Sai dan yang lainnya," pinta Naruto. Sasori pun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan Hp-nya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Pein, Sai, Itachi, Konan dan Hidan kembali mengantri untuk masuk. Untung saja antriannya tidak begitu panjang. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit tibalah giliran mereka.

 _ **Kring...kring...kring...**_

Terdengar suara panggilan masuk dari Hp Pein, ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Pein! Cepat ke kantor security bersama yang lainnya, Kakuzu ada disini!" ucap Sasori di sebrang telepon.

"APA KAU BILANG, HAH? AKU SUDAH MENGANTRI DUA KALI DISINI DAN KAU MENYURUHKU KEMBALI?!" teriak Pein di depan teleponnya.

"Yah begitulah, pokoknya cepat ke sini, _jaa_!" Sasori segera menutup teleponnya sebelum kena sembur dua kali oleh ketuanya itu. Dengan emosi meledak-ledak, Pein dan yang lainnya pun segera menuju kantor security.

* * *

 _ **Braaakkk!**_

Pein membuka pintu kantor security dengan kasar. Semua orang yang ada di dalam tersentak dibuatnya. Mereka menatap Pein dengan tatapan horror.

"KAU!" Pein menunjuk hidung Sasori.

"Aku?" Sasori menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Beraninya kau mempermainkan aku, hah!" Pein berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, _Danna_?" bisik Deidara.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" bantah Sasori.

"KAU MEMBUATKU MENGANTRI DUA KALI, SIALAAN!" teriak Pein sambil mencengkeram krah baju Sasori.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Semua ini 'kan salah Kakuzu!" tuduh Sasori.

"Eh? Benar juga ya!" Wajah horor Pein mendadak jadi idiot. Kemudian ia menatap Kakuzu dengan horror.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ini salah mereka yang telah menangkapku!" adu Kakuzu sambil menunjuk tiga security. Pein menatap ketiga security dengan tatapan garang.

"KENAPA KAU MENANGKAP ANAK BUAHKU?!" bentak Pein.

 _ **Krik...krik...krik...**_

Hening, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" lanjut Pein.

"Mereka tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang, Pein," celetuk Itachi dari belakang.

 _ **DOEEENGGG!**_

Oke, sekarang Pein merasa jadi orang paling idiot di seluruh dunia. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, Konan ada disini! Hancur sudah reputasinya! Dan lagi-lagi ini gara-gara si Itachi! Oh, Pein bersumpah akan membalasnya nanti. Namun untuk sekarang ia memilih untuk pura-pura sakit perut dan izin ke kamar mandi. Mereka semua mengiringi kepergian Pein dengan tatapan sewatdrop.

"Ketua baka!" gumam Akatsuki cs.

Setelah beberapa menit meluruskan masalah Kakuzu bersama ke tiga security tersebut, akhirnya mereka bersedia melepaskan Kakuzu dengan syarat membayar denda.

"Mereka minta bayaran denda 200 ribu rupee," jelas Sai pada Akatsuki cs.

"Kakuzu, cepat bayar!" desak Hidan.

"Kenapa aku yang bayar?" bantah Kakuzu.

"Ini 'kan salahmu! Tentu saja kau yang bayar!" ucap Sasori.

"TIDAAAK! AKU LEBIH BAIK MENDEKAM DI KANTOR SECURITY DARI PADA MENYERAHKAN UANGKU!" jerit Kakuzu sambil mendekap erat dompetnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bayar, kau akan di serahkan ke kantor polisi dan harus memakai baju tahanan, semua barangmu akan di sita dan tentu saja kau akan berpisah dengan dompetmu," ucap Itachi santai. Kakuzu mulai berpikir serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan membayar, tapi hanya 50 rupee," ucap Kakuzu akhirnya.

"TIDAK ADA TAWAR MENAWAR! KAU PIKIR INI PASAR, HAH?!" Hidan benar-benar kesal dengan si kikir ini.

"Baiklah, 55 rupee!" tawar Kakuzu lagi. Hidan benar-benar habis kesabaran. Ia pun menyuruh Sasori, Naruto dan Sai untuk memegangi Kakuzu sedangkan Hidan akan merebut dompetnya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini! Ini namanya pencurian!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Diam kau! Kita harus segera ke bandara!" omel Naruto.

Setelah Hidan merebut dompet Kakuzu, ia pun menyerahkan dompet itu pada Sai, kemudian mengambil uang Kakuzu senilai 200 ribu rupee.

" _Maaf, kami tidak punya mata uang rupee, bisa kau terima ini? Ini setara dengan 200 ribu rupee,"_ ucap Sai sambil menyodorkan uang Kakuzu. Setelah mengecek keaslian mata uang jepang tersebut mereka pun menyuruh Sai untuk tanda tangan dan memperbolehkan mereka pergi.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Zetsu dan Kisame tengah berbaring di dalam bus, menunggu rombongan yang lain menemukan Kakuzu. Mereka lebih memilih bersantai disini daripada harus repot-repot mencari Kakuzu. Dasar tidak setia kawan!

"Apa mereka tidak akan kebingungan mencari kita?" tanya Kisame.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah kirimkan pesan kalau kita sudah menunggu di bis. Lagi pula Kakuzu sudah ketemu," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia tidak diculik?" tanya Zetsu.

"Tidak, dia hanya di tangkap security," jelas Sasuke yang mendapat informasi dari kakaknya, Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan Akatsuki pun datang dan mulai menempati kursi masing-masing. Setelah di rasa siap, mereka pun melaju menuju bandara.

* * *

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa jam, mereka pun tiba di bandara dan berpamitan pada Sai.

"Yosh! Terimakasih ya, Sai," ucap Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sai.

"Sama-sama, lain kali tolong bawa _tourist_ yang normal saja ya, semoga perusahaan tour keliling dunia ayahmu lancar!" ucap Sai dengan senyum polosnya.

"Apa maksudmu kami ini tidak normal, hah?" Kisame masih sensi dengan omongan Sai.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kau yang menyadarinya sendiri," ucap Sai santai.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Lagi-lagi Hiu tempramen ini darah tinggi. Mereka segera menyeret Kisame menuju pesawat sebelum dia ngamuk-ngamuk.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Akatsuki sedang bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan selanjutnya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah standby di ruang kokpit. Naruto berada di depan kabin dengan buku agendanya. Sedangkan yang lain sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinan yang absurd, seperti... ah kalian tahu lah, Sasori memandikan boneka, Hidan sedang ritual, Kakuzu menghitung uang dan Tobi yang sedang membongkar dompet. Tunggu dulu, dompet dengan bentuk kodok yang sedang Tobi bongkar itu bukan miliknya. Dompet Tobi kan gambarnya D*ra The Explorer!

Zetsu yang sedang membersihkan _Venus Fly Trap_ miliknya pun heran.

"Itu dompet siapa?" tanya Zetsu penasaran.

"Entahlah, Tobi menemukannya terselip di pintu beberapa hari kemarin. Dompet ini lucu! Tobi suka!" ucap Tobi riang.

"Ada apa saja isinya? Hah, paling hanya koin," gumam Zetsu.

"Isinya hanya kartu-kartu jelek," ucap Tobi sambil melempar kartu-kartu yang Tobi bilang jelek.

 _ **PLETAKK!**_

Salah satu kartu yang Tobi lempar mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Wadaaw! Woi! Siapa yang lempar kartu ini!" bentak Naruto. "Eh? I-ini kan..." Omelan Naruto terhenti begitu ia menyadarai sesuatu. Kartu itu adalah kartu debit miliknya.

"Huaaa! Terimakasih _Kami-Sama!_ Engkau telah menurunkan kartu ATM-ku!" ucap Naruto sambil sujud-sujud. Akatsuki menatap Naruto heran.

"Naruto- _senpai_ suka kartu itu? Nih Tobi masih punya yang lain," ucap Tobi sambil memperlihatkan kartu kredit.

"Itukan milikku! Bagaimana bisa kau menemukannya?!" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tobi menemukannya didalam dompet kodok ini," ucap Tobi sambil memperlihatkan dompet kodok yang kini telah kosong.

"Kenapa bisa ada didalam sana? Ini bukan dompetku, tapi kartu-kartu ini milikku," Naruto memutar otaknya. Apakah ini kodok ajaib yang bisa mengantarkan barang pada pemiliknya? Dilihat dari warnanya, ini senada dengan baju hijau ketat milik Guy dan Lee. "Kapan kau menemukannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, beberapa hari yang lalu, Tobi menemukannya saat turun dari pesawat. Kalau tidak salah saat di Thailand!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dari dulu?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Tobi pikir ini boneka, ternyata bisa di buka! Dan di dalamnya hanya ada kartu!"

"Tunggu, lalu uang _cash_ ku kemana ya?" pikir Naruto lagi.

"Apa gunanya kartu-kartu itu, _un_! Yang kita butuhkan adalah uang dan makanan, _un_! Pagi ini kita tidak sarapan karena kehabisan makanan!" gerutu Deidara.

"Kartu ini adalah uang, bodoh! Semua uangku ada di kartu ini!" jelas Naruto sambil menciumi kartu ATM nya. Mata Kakuzu berbinar-binar.

"Jadi uangmu ada disana? Itu artinya kau bisa membayar hutangmu? Cepat bayar! Plus bunganya dua kali lipat!" Tagih Kakuzu.

"Akan aku bayar 3x lipat begitu aku menemukan mesin ATM!" ucap Naruto. Mata Kakuzu tiba-tiba saja berbentuk dollar.

"Setuju!"

* * *

Perjalanan menuju negara selanjutnya cukup jauh, sehingga penerbangan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam lamanya.

 _ **Kruyuuukk~**_

Terdengar suara perut Pein meminta makanan.

"Aku lapaaarr!" keluh Pein yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di kursinya.

"Sabarlah kawan! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," ucap Naruto yang posisinya tak jauh beda dengan Pein.

"Untung saja Tobi masih punya permen lolipop," ucap Tobi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop berwarna oranye.

 _ **Set!**_

 _ **Set!**_

 _ **Set!**_

Semua mata tertuju pada Tobi dengan tatapan memburu. Maklum saja, ini sudah jam 11 siang dan mereka belum makan apapun. Mereka butuh sesuatu untuk dimakan, apapun itu, meski hanya sebuah lolipop sekalipun.

Zetsu mengendap-endap untuk merebut lolipop Tobi. Di belakangnya, Naruto dan Pein juga mengendap-endap mengincar lolipop oranye tersebut.

 _ **Set!**_

"Eh?" Lolipop Tobi menghilang. Zetsu, Naruto dan Pein kalah cepat. Ternyata Itachi yang duduk di depan yang mengambilnya.

"Khekhekhe, Lolipop ini milikku!" gumam Itachi penuh kemenangan sambil mengangkat lolipop itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidaaakk!" jerit Zetsu, Pein dan Naruto.

 _ **Set!**_

Lolipop itu menghilang dari tangan Itachi.

"Huahahaha! Sayangnya, lolipop ini sekarang miliku, Itachi- _sama_!" ucap Konan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidaaaak!" teriak Itachi.

"Yosh! Konan- _chan_ menang hebat!" ucap Pein memberi semangat.

 _ **Set!**_

Lagi-lagi lolipop itu pindah tangan. Sasori yang merebutnya.

 _ **Sret!**_

Sasori langsung menbukanya dan memakannya.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" jerit Pein, Naruto, Zetsu, Konan, Itachi, Deidara serta Hidan dan Kakuzu. Kalo Kisame? Dia sedang sekarat karena kelaparan dan kehausan.

"Emm, lumayan!" ucap Sasori sambil mengemut lolipop milik Tobi.

"KAWAN-KAWAN! AYO SERANG!" perintah Pein.

"HYAAAAATTTT!" Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dan sejurus kemudian Sasori dikerumuni oleh Akatsuki cs.

"EEEHHH?!" Sasori Kaget.

"SERAHKAN LOLIPOP ITU!" teriak Naruto.

"TIDAAAAKKK!" Sasori merapatkan mulutnya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menggigit lolipop itu hingga pecah dan mengunyahnya hingga hancur kemudian menelannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan gagang lolipop dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Nih, ambil!" ucap Sasori santai.

"SIALAAAN KAU! AKAN KU BUNUUHH!" teriak Pein yang bersiap mencekik Sasori.

"Tobi tidak tahu kalau _Senpai_ semua suka lolipop juga, kalau _Senpai_ mau, ambil saja, Tobi punya banyak kok di tas," ucap Tobi dari kursinya. Akatsuki yang siap menghajar Sasori terdiam. Mereka mencerna ucapan Tobi. 'TOBI PUNYA BANYAK KOK DI TAS,'

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI, SIALAAANNN!" kali ini Zetsu yang berteriak frustasi mewakili Akatsuki yang lain. Setelah menghujat, mengumpat dan menyumpahi Tobi, mereka pun mengambil lolipop Tobi, masing-masing satu.

* * *

Perjalanan panjang menuju benua Afrika pun berakhir. Mereka mendarat di Zambia, sebuah negara yang terkenal karena memiliki air terjun terbesar di dunia.

Akatsuki turun dari pesawat. Mereka segera menunggu di ruang tunggu bandara.

"SELAMAT DATAAAANGGG!" teriak Seorang gadis pirang yang di ikat ponytail.

"Oh, Halo! Kau pasti Ino, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tepat sekali! Kalian dari Konoha _Tour World_ kan? Ini dia, silakan di nikmati!" Ino membagikan minuman kaleng kepada Akatsuki cs.

"Huaaah! Terimakasih, kau baik sekali!" ucap Kisame, kebetulan sekali dia sedang sekarat karena kehausan dan kelaparan.

"Kerja bagus, Naruto! Sepertinya _tour guide_ kali ini normal," ucap Sakura.

"Hehe, tentu saja! Dia cantik, baik dan sexy," ucap Pein yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kau seorang pilot?" tanya Ino begitu melihat Sasuke yang masih menggunakan baju pilot. Ia pun memberikan minuman kaleng tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke simpel sambil menerima minuman tersebut kemudian membuka tutupnya lalu menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Kau benar-benar cocok sekali jadi pilot! Tampan, tinggi dan mapan. Sangat cocok untuk jadi pacarku, hehehe," goda Ino. Mata Sakura melotot mendengarnya.

"APA KAU BILANG? TIDAK BISA! DIA TIDAK BOLEH PACARAN DENGANMU!" balas Sakura yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Sasuke.

"Hee? Kenapa? Apa kau pacarnya?" tanya Ino sengit.

"Bu-bukan sih,"

"HA! Kalau begitu menyingkirlah dari sana!" Ino menarik Sakura yang ada di samping Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Meskipun aku bukan pacarnya tapi aku ini pramugarinya!" jelas Sakura.

"Kau pramugarinya, tapi itu hanya berlaku di atas pesawat! AYO SEMUANYA, KITA PERGI KE AIR TERJUN VICTORIAA! TAPI SEBELUM ITU MARI KITA MAKAN SIANG DULU!" teriak Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"AAARRGGHG! NA-RU-TOO!" teriak Sakura. Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi di punggung Pein di dorong oleh Zetsu.

"I-itu 'kan bukan salahku, Sakura," ucap Naruto takut.

"SUDAH KU BILANG CARI TOUR GUIDE YANG BENAAARR! SHANAAROOOO!"

"WAAAAA!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Omake

Flashback :

"BUKA PINTUNYA TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Lee sambil menggedor pintu pesawat.

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! TERBANGKAN PESAWATNYAAA!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Naruto dari dalam pesawat.

"HOIII TUNGGU SEBENTAR! AKU HANYA INGIN MENGEMBALIKAN DOMPET NARUTO YANG KETINGGALAN!" teriak Lee yang melihat pesawat sudah mulai naik ke udara.

"Lee, cepat berikan barang-barang yang ada di dalam dompet itu," perintah Guy.

"Baik! Umm, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Lee sambil menyerahkan semua kartu yang ada di dalam dompet Naruto pada Guy.

"Perhatikan saja yang aku lakukan!" ucap Guy sambil memasukan kartu-kartu milik Naruto pada sebuah dompet kodok. Setelah menutup resletingnya, ia pun menyelipkan kaki dompet kodok pada sela pintu. Guy pun melompat turun dari pegangannya sebelum ia terbawa lebih tinggi.

 _ **Wossshh~**_

Pesawat melaju semakin tinggi ke atas awan. Terlihat dompet kecil berbentuk kodok yang Guy selipkan sedikit berkibar terbawa angin.

"Woaaah! Kau memang hebat, Sensei!" Puji Lee dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hohoho, tentu saja! Sekarang kita hanya tinggal berdoa semoga saja dompet itu tidak jatuh."

Flashback Off.

* * *

...

Yosh! Akhirnya nyampe juga ke chapter 10!

Sebelumnya Author ingin minta maaf pada readers semuanya karena cerita ini makin garing.

Mohon pengertiannya karena Author baru menetas jadi penulis fanfict XD

Sebenarnya author masih bingung dengan cara penulisan, cara mendepkripsikan keadaan, cara mengembangkan cerita, pokoknya masih bodo banget deh..

Maka dari itu Author sangat berterimakasih pada para reviewers yang sudah memberikan masukan, kritik, saran dan pendapatnya. Itu sangat membantu sekali 🙏

Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan lagi!

Oke, sudah cukup curcolnya XD

Mari kita mengobrol di review ⬇⬇

* * *

...

Balas Review :

 **Dobe** : Untunglah kalau masih bisa menghibur.. hehe

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix** : Bang kuju emang lagi jadi sasaran empuk buat dinistakan XD Ya ampun dapet ketjup basyah XD wkwkwk

 **AlvinSuprayogo** : Iya, benar sekali -_- Di chapter kmaren memang banyak adegan yang di cut gara-gara bingung nge-cut nya dimana karena takut kepanjangan dan malah jadi ngaco nantinya X(

Mungkin karena aku terlalu maksa buat bikin 1 chapter 1 negara. Semoga chapter depan ada perubahan..

 **Hyudate'8576** : lebih tepatnya sih lagi sibuk menghadapi ujian hidup #Eaaa #plak

Heheh enggk deh bercanda. Sebenernya otakku lagi kebagi dua sama fanfict lain yang tiba2 aja terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Padahal misiku pengen beresin ff ini dulu

Yosh! Request di terima, kebetulan Belanda memang ada di daftar buku agenda Naruto XD

Silahkan reviewnyaa ⬇⬇⬇⬇


	11. Zambia

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 11. Zambia

Summary : Akatsuki mendapat hadiah untuk keliling dunia secara gratis! Bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"JANGAN BERTERIAK BEGITU, UN! DAN SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BANCI JEJADIAN?! KALAU KAU TANYA KONAN, DIA DI SANA, UN! SEDANG MEMBALUR PUNGGUNG ITACHI!"/"TERKUTUKLAH KAU KERIPUT SIALAAANNN!"/"Kenapa dengan Pein? Apa dia juga punya keriput?" /"Mungkin,"

Humor/Adventure

.

.

.

Akatsuki cs saat ini sedang berkumpul di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari bandara. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang dengan lahap. Maklum saja, dari pagi mereka hanya makan lolipop dan minum minuman kaleng dari Ino.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun segera naik bis untuk menuju sungai Zambezi. Perjalanan dari bandara Internasional Zambia menuju sungai Zambezi membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam. Mereka pun tiba di sungai Zambezi sekitar pukul 1 siang.

Suara gemericik air yang tenang menyambut kedatangan Akatsuki cs. Terdapat banyak perahu yang terapung di pinggir sungai yang sangat lebar itu. Perahu-perahu tersebut akan digunakan oleh para wisatawan untuk menuju air terjun Victoria.

"Waaah! Ini seperti penyejukan!" ucap Kisame sambil menciprat-cipratkan air sungai.

"Dasar manusia ikan! Jangan menungging dipinggir sungai begitu, kau mau nyemplung, hah?" omel Hidan.

"Kenapa kau sewot sekali dengan urusanku sih?! Ibuku saja tidak pernah mengomel sekalipun aku nyemplung sungai!" balas Kisame sengit.

"Aku tidak akan sewot kalau kau tidak menghalangi acara ritualku! Dan kalau masalah ibumu, tentu saja dia tidak akan mengomel. Dia malah senang apa lagi kalau kau hanyut dan tidak pernah kembali!" ucap Hidan sambil menaburkan garam ke wajah Kisame.

"Sialan kau, akan ku hajar kau!" Kisame murka dan mulai menghajar Hidan. Hidan pun membalas dan mereka pun berguling-guling di tanah.

"Woi! Sampai kapan kalian akan berguling di tanah begitu! Cepat naik atau kami tinggal!" teriak Naruto yang kini sudah ada diatas kapal bersama yang lainnya.

Hidan yang sedang mencolok hidung Kisame dengan jempolnya, serta Kisame yang sedang menjambak bulu ketek Hidan menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap ke atas kapal.

"Woii! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Hidan dan Kisame. Sejurus kemudian mereka berlarian menaiki kapal.

Kapal yang dinaiki Akatsuki cs melaju dengan cukup kencang. Kapal sederhana yang tidak begitu besar ini melaju dengan bantuan mesin sehingga mempersingkat waktu perjalanan mereka.

"Hhbbb! Tobi tidak kuat~ Hueeekkk!" Tobi muntah-muntah di sisi kapal. Di belakangnya ada Zetsu yang mengurut leher Tobi sambil menggerutu tidak ikhlas.

"Huh! Kau ini selalu saja muntah, naik pesawat, naik kapal, bahkan naik wahana sekalipun kau muntah!"

"Ya ampun, Tobi yang malang, kemarilah, akan aku gosokkan minyak hangat untuk perut dan punggungmu," tawar Ino. Tobi pun menurut dan menghampiri Ino di kusri kapal.

"AHA!" muncul ide cemerlang dari otak mesum Pein. Melihat Tobi yang di gosok punggungnya oleh Ino, ia pun memutuskan untuk pura-pura muntah. Pasti Konan akan menggosok punggungnya juga, fufufu. Pein pun segera melancarkan aksinya.

"ADUUH! KEPALAKU PUSING! Sepertinya, aku akan muntah..." ucap Pein sambil berakting pura-pura pusing.

"Eh? Tumben kau mabuk laut, Pein?" tanya Konan yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

"Entahlah, Konan. Sepertinya aku akan muntah, Hueekkk!" Pein pura-pura muntah ke pinggir pesawat.

"Ya ampun! Kau benar-benar mabuk laut! Aku kan membawakan minyak hangat untukmu," ucap Konan kemudian berlari kedalam kapal.

"Fufufu, rencanaku berhasil," gumam Pein dengan tawa mesumnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa saat mabuk laut begitu?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah ada di samping Pein.

"Sssst! Jangan mengganggu! Cepat pergi sana!" usir Pein. Naruto mengangkat bahunya lalu pergi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kearah Pein. Ia pun segera pura-pura muntah lagi.

"Hueeek! Aduh, aku pusing sekali, mual ini begitu menyiksaku!" Pein berdrama layaknya pemain sinetron handal. "Tolong, balur punggungku dengan minyak hangat ya," pinta Pein sambil mengangkat kausnya hingga ke dada tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Tap.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh kulit punggung Pein, ia mulai membalurkan cairan minyak hangat ke punggung Pein secara merata.

"Uhh! Tangan Konan begitu halus dan lembut! Dia pasti sering luluran, fufufu," gumam Pein dalam hati.

"Aku merasa baikan, terimakasih ya, tapi kurasa perutku juga butuh minyak hanga-WAPAAAA? KENAPA MALAH BANCI JEJADIAN YANG MENGGOSOK PUNGGUNGKU?! DIMANA KONAN-CHAN?!" jerit Pein. begitu berbalik, bukannya melihat Konan, ia malah mendapati Deidara yang sedang memegang minyak hangat. Ingat Pein, yang kau sebut tangannya halus adalah tangan Deidara. Pein mual sungguhan sekarang.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BEGITU, UN! DAN SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BANCI JEJADIAN?! KALAU KAU TANYA KONAN, DIA DI SANA, UN! SEDANG MEMBALUR PUNGGUNG ITACHI!" omel Deidara sambil menujuk wanita pujaan Pein sedang menggosok punggung Itachi.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU KERIPUT SIALAAANNN!" Jerit Pein frustasi.

* * *

"Kenapa dengan Pein? Apa dia juga punya keriput?" tanya Itachi yang mendengar jeritan Pein.

"Mungkin," jawab Konan singkat. Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

* * *

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara gemericik air yang sangat deras. Sepertinya mereka mulai mendekati air terjun Victoria. Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat banyak kapal bermuara di tepi sungai.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar! Kita hanya tinggal berjalan sebentar untuk sampai ke bibir air terjun," jelas Ino.

Kapal pun berlabuh di pinggir sungai. Terlihat pemandangan Air terjun yang sangat lebar di ujung sana. Rombongan Akatsuki segera turun dari kapal satu persatu. Ino menyuruh mereka berbaris untuk mendengarkan intruksi darinya.

"Huaaah! Indah sekaliii!" ucap Konan yang takjub melihat pemandangan dari sana.

"Mohon perhatiannya, teman-teman!" teriak Ino didepan barisan.

"Dei, minta sunblockmu dong," pinta Itachi.

"Dei, apa kau lihat bikini Barbie-ku?" Tanya Sasori.

"Teman-teman?" Ino berusaha menarik perhatian Akatsuki yang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Hei, Naruto kapan kau akan membayar hutangmu?"

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita foto bareng, tapi hanya berdua saja," ajak Sakura.

"WAHAI DEWA JASHIN SELAMATKANLAH KAMI~ HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA"

"HUAAAH, AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR LAGI UNTUK BERENANG!" teriak Kisame yang bersiap membuka bajunya.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYAAAA! KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MENDENGARKAN AKU, AKAN AKU LEMPAR KALIAN DARI ATAS AIR TERJUN!" Teriak Ino yang sudah habis kesabaran. Aktivitas Akatsuki cs pun berhenti seketika dan memandang Ino dengan seksama. Kisame membetulkan lagi bajunya yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Bagus, apa semuanya sudah berbaris?" Tanya Ino memastikan.

"Sepertinya sudah," ucap Pein ragu.

"Baiklah, dengar yah.. kita akan menuju Devil's Pool. Ada banyak peraturan yang harus kalian ketahui karena kolam ini sangat berbahaya," jelas Ino sambil memandang Akatsuki yang berbaris dengan rapi di depannya.

"Depil pul itu apa?" Tanya Tobi yang mewakili kebingungan Akatuski cs.

"Iya, bukannya kita akan ke air terjun?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Iya, didepan sana adalah air terjun Victoria. Dan di bibir air terjun terdapat kolam yang bisa digunakan untuk berenang, namanya Devil's Pool. Disana kalian bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dan merasakan sensasi menakutkan seakan akan jatuh dari air terjun."

"..."

"Yang berenang disana tidak boleh lebih dari 11 orang. dan aku sarankan bagi kalian yang tidak bisa berenang sebaiknya jangan ikut masuk ke devil's pool karena itu terlalu berbahaya."

"…"

"Bagi yang mau berenang ke devil's pool, kalian harus naik perahu dayung untuk sampai di kolam itu. Dan untuk kalian yang tidak ingin berenang, bisa berjalan menyusuri sungai untuk menuju ke tebing di pinggir air terjun."

"…"

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang mau berenang, silakan berbaris di sebelah kananku. Dan yang tidak berenang berbaris di sebelah kiriku," jelas Ino panjang lebar. Akatsuki pun saling pandang untuk memutuskan berenang atau tidak. Akhirnya mereka terbagi kedalam dua kelompok. Kelompok yang berbaris di sebelah kanan ada Kisame, Naruto, Pein, Tobi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasori, Zetsu dan Hidan. Sementara Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu dan Deidara berada dibarisan kiri.

"Sasori-Danna! Kenapa kau mau berenang di tempat berbahaya begitu, un?! Cepat kemari! Kita jalan jalan saja di pinggir sungai, un."

"Tidak mau. Lalu untuk apa kita kesini kalau tidak berenang," jawab Sasori simpel.

"Tobi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau kan tidak bisa berenang?!" omel Pein.

"Tapi tobi ingin berenang, Senpai," rengek Tobi.

"TIDAK BISAA! Kau mau terseret arus lalu mati, hah?! Sudah sana kau menunggu saja dengan Deidara!" omel Hidan.

"Kenapa denganku, un?" protes Deidara yang tak terima namanya disebut-sebut.

"Hidan, kau juga sedang apa disini, hah? Kau kan juga tidak bisa berenang," celetuk Kisame.

"A-aku ini bisa berenang, tahu!" bela Hidan.

"Kau bohong! Saat di Bali kau pakai pelampung!" tuduh Kisame.

"SUDAH KU BILANG ITU HANYA PERINTAH JASHIN!"

"Heeyy! sudah-sudah! Biar aku yang memutuskan siapa yang boleh berenang disana dan siapa yang tidak boleh! Cepat sekarang kalian ganti baju disana!" perintah Ino dengan wajah garang. Akatsuki pun menurut dan segera ganti baju kecuali Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu dan Deidara yang memang tidak akan berenang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Akatsuki pun selesai berganti baju dan segera berkumpul di samping sungai. Ino akan menguji kemampuan berenang mereka, siapa yang layak berenang di Devil's Pool dan siapa yang tidak. Kini Akatsuki cs sudah berbaris menunggu giliran untuk ujian berenang mereka.

"Yosh! Langsung saja, kalian hanya perlu berenang beberapa meter kedepan dan kembali lagi ke sini. Gampang bukan?!" Ino menjelaskan ujian berenang tersebut.

"Hahaha, kalau itu sih gampang! Berenang ke ujung sana pun aku bisa!" ucap Kisame sambil menunjuk sebrang sungai yang terlihat begitu kecil saking jauhnya.

"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh berenang jauh kearah sana. Sungai ini adalah perbatasan antara Zambia dan Zimbabwe. Dan kalau kalian berenang kearah tepi sungai Zimbabwe, kalian akan mati,"

"APAAA? Kenapa? Apa itu semacam kutukan? Apa aku harus lakukan ritual darah tikus disini?" Tanya Hidan heboh.

"Bukan, bodoh! Di sebelah sana banyak buaya," jelas Ino singkat.

"HUAPAAA? K-kau yakin disebelah sini tidak ada buayanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"Tidak, tenang saja, ayo cepat berenang kau yang pertama," ucap Ino pada Naruto yang kebetulan berbaris paling depan.

"E-eh, tunggu dulu! Sebaiknya Pein saja yang duluan. Dia kan ketuanya," ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Pein yang ada dibelakangnya untuk maju kedepan.

"Kenapa aku? Kau ingin menumbalkan aku pada buaya, hah?!" omel Pein.

"Hah! Minggirlah kalian para penakut! Biar aku yang duluan berenang!"ucap Kisame lalu maju kedepan. Naruto dan Pein menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya kalau disana ada buaya, bukan mereka yang pertama dimakan.

"YOO! KISAME KAU MEMANG HEBAT!" Triak Itachi memberi semangat pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hahah, tentu saja," ucap Kisame sombong sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya yang runcing. Pilihan tepat untuk menumbalkan Kisame pada buaya, setidaknya mereka bisa adu gigit dulu sebelum Kisame benar-benar dimakan.

"Baiklah, aku hitung sampai 3 yah, 1….2…3!" ucap Ino memberi aba-aba.

Kisame pun membuat ancang-ancang untuk melompat ke air.

 _ **BYUUURRR~**_

Kisame melompat dengan indah menuju air sungai.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hening. Akatsuki cs terbengong menunggu Kisame yang tidak kunjung muncul ke permukaan. Mereka kan disuruh berenang, bukan menyelam. Kenapa Kisame tak juga muncul?

"KISAMEE? KAU TIDAK DIGIGIT BUAYA KAN?" Teriak Naruto di pinggir sungai.

 _ **BRUUSSSHHH!**_

"TOLONGGG!"

 _ **BRUSSHHH!**_

Kisame keluar dari permukaan dengan Heboh. Tangannya bergerak tak beraturan sedangkan kepalanya berusaha naik ke permukaan tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa.

"ASTAGA KISAMEEE!" Teriak Akatsuki panik.

"Kau bilang disini tidak ada buaya?!" bentak Pein.

"MEMANG TIDAK ADAAA!" sanggah Ino.

"Lalu Kisame kenapa kalau bukan karena buaya?" Tanya Hidan tak kalah panik.

"ITU KARENA TEMANMU TIDAK BISA BERENANG! CEPAT BANTU DIA!" tuding Ino.

"Tidak mungkin! Kisame itu jago berenang! Apa jangan-jangan itu kutukan," Hidan mulai parno.

"TOLOOONGG!"

"KISAME BERTAHANLAH! Aku akan menjulurkan rambutku! Aku akan menarikmu!" Teriak Itachi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kearah sungai.

"CEPAAT! CEPAT PEGANG RAMBUTKUU!"

"RAMBUTMU TIDAK SAMPAI SIALAN! KAU PIKIR DIRIMU RAPUNZEL. HAH?" ucap kisame yang bisa-bisa nya mengomel saat sedang sekarat.

"TENANG SENPAI, TOBI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

 _ **BYUURRR!**_

Seseorang masuk kedalam air. Wajahnya tertutup topeng oranye dengan motif obat nyamuk bakar. Siapapun pasti tahu kalau itu Tobi. Akatsuki terbengong, mereka tak percaya kalau Tobi punya jiwa pahlawan. Dia bahkan mengorbankan dirinya yang tidak bisa berenang itu untuk menolong Kisame.

Tunggu dulu…

Dia kan tidak bisa berenang, bagaimana dia bisa menyelamatkan Kisame?

Blubup..blubup..blubup..

"Senpaaii, tolong!" teriak Tobi sambil mengepakkan tangannya berusaha tetap di permukaan.

Oke, semua orang sweatdrop sekarang. Mereka menyesal mengagumi keberanian Tobi. Yang tadi itu bukan keberanian tapi kebodohan yang sangat bodoh.

 _ **BYUURRRR!**_

Seseorang masuk kedalam air. Terlihat rambut ravennya mencuat kepermukaan. Hoho, rupanya itu pahlawan kita! Uchiha Sasuke! Dia berenang menuju Kisame dan juga Tobi, kemudian menariknya ke pinggir sungai. Akatsuki segera menyerbu mereka bertiga.

"YA AMPUN SASUKE! APA KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? Tidak ada yang lecet kan?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Ini, Sasuke minumlah kau pasti lelah setelah berenang dan mengangkat Kisame," Ino memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"SASU-CHAN! KAU MEMANG SUPER HEROO!" teriak Itachi bangga.

"Tobi apa kau baik-baik saja, un?"

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MEMPERDULIKAN SI SASUKE DAN SI BODOH TOBI?! YANG HAMPIR MATI 'KAN AKU?!" teriak Kisame dongkol.

"Kau kelihatannya baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura sambil melirik Kisame.

"Makanya, kalau tidak bisa berenang jangan belagu!" ucap Ino sadis. Kisame tertohok.

"APAA? AKU? TIDAK BISA BERENANG? HAHAHAHHA kau pasti bercanda!" jawab Kisame yang merasa di rendahkan.

"Sudah jangan banyak omong! Kau dilarang berenang lagi! Sana ganti bajumu!" suruh Ino.

"Tadi itu kakiku kram, tahu!"

"ALASAN SAJA KAU! Cepat ganti baju atau akan ku buang kau ke kandang buaya!" ancam Ino.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah, ayo Kisame aku akan mengantarmu ganti baju," ucap Itachi sambil menyeret Kisame menuju kamar mandi. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Itachi tidak mungkin membiarkan Kisame dibuang ke kandang buaya. Masalahnya, Kisame masih punya hutang pada Itachi, kalau sudah di bayar sih tidak masalah.

"Baiklah, karena Sasuke sudah berenang menyelamatkan Kisame, kau lolos untuk berenang di Devil's Pool!" teriak Ino ceria.

"HUAAH! SASUKE MEMANG HEBAT!" teriak Konan dan Sakura.

"Cih, semua Uchiha sama saja! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Pein.

"Oke, untuk mempersingkat waktu, ujian berenangnya dua orang-dua orang yah! Nah, sekarang giliran kalian, duo duren silahkan berenang!" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Pein.

"Yosh! Kalau tidak ada buaya, aku tidak takut! Ayo Pein!" ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku siap!" jawab Pein mantap.

 _ **BYUURRR!**_

Mereka pun berenang ke tengah sungai kemudian berbalik kembali menuju pinggir sungai dengan lancar. Kebetulan sekali Akatsuki tiba di Zambia di musim panas, sehingga aliran sungai tidak terlalu deras.

"Ya! Kalian lulus! Selanjutnya, Sakura dan emm… aha! Kau saja!" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Zetsu setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Aku?" tunjuk Zetsu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo, Zetsu! Kita berenang sama-sama!" Ajak Sakura. Pipi Zetsu memerah, apakah ini keajaiban? Zetsu akan berenang berdua bersama Sakura. Iya, Sakura yang mengenakan bikini! Oh, Zetsu! Sepertinya kau ketularan mesumnya Pein.

"Zetsu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino sambil mengibaskan tangnnya tepat di depan wajah Zetsu yang sedang bengong.

"Ehh? Wajahmu merah! Apa kau sakit? Kau pasti demam! Kau tidak boleh berenang! Konan tolong bawa Zetsu ke tempat teduh," ucap Ino panik.

"E-eh? Tunggu! Aku tidak sakit! Aku mau berenang!" sanggah Zetsu.

"Ah, aku heran kenapa kalian begitu memaksa ingin berenang," gumam Ino sambil pergi dari sana kemudian menunjuk Hidan untuk berenang bersama Sakura. Konan pun segera menarik Zetsu ke bawah pohon untuk istirahat.

"TUNGGUU! AKU INGIN BERENANG!" jerit Zetsu tapi Konan tetap menyeretnya ke dekat Kisame.

"Hikss.. kenapa ini terjadi padaku," ratap Zetsu yang tidak jadi mendapat keajaiban.

Setelah melalui ujian berenang yang berlangsung cukup ricuh tersebut, akhirnya di putuskanlah yang layak berenang di Devil's Pool adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Pein, Sakura, Hidan dan Sasori. Mereka berenam pun menaiki sebuah perahu dayung bersama Ino untuk mencapai Devil's Pool yang ada di ujung air terjun. Sedangkan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk menyusuri pinggiran sungai menuju tebing yang berada di samping air terjun. Kecuali Zetsu dan Kisame yang ingin tetap di bawah pohon. Sepertinya mereka masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan karena tidak lolos ujian berenang.

* * *

Konan, Itachi, Tobi, Deidara dan Kakuzu berjalan di bawah pepohonan rindang. Tempat ini benar-benar asri, sungai yang bersih, pepohonan rindang dan hewan-hewannya pun masih terjaga dengan baik. Mereka menuju tebing yang katanya ditumbuhi banyak bunga Dandelion.

Tak lama mereka pun sampai di tebing tersebut. Pemandangan yang indah, itulah kalimat pertama yang muncul di benak mereka. Dari atas sini terlihat jelas pegunungan yang menjulang tinggi, perkotaan yang masih rimbun, juga aliran sungai yang ujungnya entah kemana.

Itachi merentangkan tangannya di sisi tebing. Rambut hitamnya yang di ikat asal-asalan berkibar terbawa angin di sertai bunga-bunga dandelion yang berterbangan. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan belaian angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.

Ahh, wanita mana yang akan berkedip melihat pemandangan ini, Itachi begitu keren! Bahkan keriputnya pun tidak bisa mengalahkan ke-kerenan Itachi saat ini.

"Itachi! Kemari, jangan dekat-dekat jurang!" teriak Kakuzu yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon bersama Konan. Sedangkan Deidara dan Tobi sedang melakukan sesi pemotretan. Tobi yang memotret dan Deidara yang dipotret.

Itachi pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju Konan dan Kakuzu. Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya. Menambah kesan cool dimata para wanita. Tourist-tourist yang lain pun menatap takjub pada Itachi. Hoho, pesona Uchiha memang dahsyat.

Tiba-tiba..

 _ **Sreettt!**_

"KYAAAAAAAA!" para Touris yang sedang mengagumi Itachi menjerit histeris termasuk Konan dan Kakuzu.

Itachi kebingungan melihat semua orang menjerit dan tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa dingin. Apa ada hantu di kaki Itachi? Begitu ia menengok….

"KYAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIALAN!" jerit Itachi begitu mendapati celananya melorot, menampakkan sebuah boxer berwarna pink dengan motif sponsbob yang kekanak-kanakan. Di belakangnya ada Tobi yang sedang tersungkur memegang celana Itachi.

"TOBII! SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN LARI-LARI, UN!" omel Deidara yang berlari menuju Itachi dan Tobi.

Itachi buru-buru memakai celananya lagi. Deidara pun membantu Tobi berdiri.

"Maaf, senpai. Tobi tidak sengaja pegangan pada celana senpai saat jatuh tadi," ucap Tobi dengan ekspresi yang tidak diketahui, dia kan pakai topeng.

"Huh! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Kalau celanaku robek bagaimana? Ini celana kesayanganku, tahu!" omel Itachi. Bukannya mengomeli Tobi karena di permalukan di depan umum, Itachi lebih peduli pada celana kesayangannya. Kau hebat Uchiha! Fansmu pada kabur!

* * *

Sedangkan disisi lain tempat itu, tepatnya di sungai Zambezi, sekelompok Akatsuki sedang mendayung perahu kecil menuju Devil's Pool.

Berhubung dayungnya hanya ada dua, jadilah hanya Hidan dan Naruto yang mendayung. Sedangkan yang lainnya menikmati percikan air sungai yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"AYO! AYO! DAYUNG LEBIH CEPAT! LEBIH CEPAT!" teriak Pein yang duduk paling depan di perahu itu. Naruto dan Hidan mengerahkan kekuatan mereka untuk mendayung lebih keras.

"AYO CEPAT! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA SAMPAI!" teriak Pein lagi.

"JANGAN HANYA BERTERIAK, SIALAN! SETIDAKNYA BANTULAH KAMI!" omel Hidan yang merasa dongkol dengan ocehan Pein.

"Berhentilah mendayung, dasar bodoh. Tanpa di dayung pun perahu ini akan tetap maju karena aliran sungainya menuju air terjun. Lagi pula gunanya dayung itu hanya untuk membelokan kapal saja," jelas Sasuke.

"Apaa?! Lalu untuk apa dari tadi kita mendayung?!" pekik Hidan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Uchiha sialan!" omel Naruto yang bersiap akan memukul kepala Sasuke dengan dayung. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya begitu mendapati Ino dan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan Horror. Seakan berkata 'Berani pukul? Akan ku lempar kau ke kandang buaya'

"GAWAT! DIDEPAN ADA BATU!" teriak Pein histeris.

"Itu kan hanya batu," jawab Naruto seenaknya.

"Kalau tidak belok, kapal ini akan menabrak, bodoh! Cepat belok ke kanan sedikit!" perintah Pein.

"Haah, iya, iya," jawab Naruto dengan malas. Naruto mendayung sebelah kiri sedangkan Hidan di sebelah kanan.

"Kenapa kapalnya malah maju semakin cepat?! BELOK KANAN! KANAAAN! KITA AKAN TABRAKAAN!" jerit Pein histeris.

"Mana ku tahu bagaimana membelokannya ke kanan, disini tidak ada setirnya," jawab Hidan tak kalah histeris.

"Kalau kau ingin belok kanan, maka kau harus mendayung di sebelah kiri," jelas Sasuke santai. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang histeris tersebut. Sakura dan Sasori bahkan cuek dan menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung ikan yang mereka lihat.

"HIDAN CEPAT PINDAH KE KIRI!" perintah Pein.

"Huah, bagaimana ini, kalau kapalnya menabrak kita bisa tenggelam," ucap Ino panik.

"TENANG! KITA PASTI BISA BELOK! AYO DAYUNG YANG KUAT!" teriak Pein pada Naruto dan Hidan. Mereka berdua pun mendayung dengan sekuat tenaga, perahu semakin dekat menuju batuan tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit kapalpun berbelok ke arah kanan.

"YA! SEDIKIT LAGI! KANAN! KANAN!" Teriak Pein layaknya tukang parkir profesional.

Naruto dan Hidan terus mendayung hingga kapal benar-benar berbelok tajam. Jadilah kapal tersebut melintang di sungai. Membuat kapal miring karena terbawa arus kencang.

"DASAR BODOH! KENAPA KAPALNYA JADI MELINTANG BEGINI, SIALAN! CEPAT BELOK KAN LAGI!" Pein misuh-misuh.

"JANGAN HANYA BERTERIAK! SETIDAKNYA BANTULAH KAMI!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil terus mendayung.

 _ **BRAAAKKK!**_

 _ **BYUUURRRR!**_

Kapal pun berbalik dan mereka pun tenggelam. Zetsu dan Kisame yang duduk di pinggir sungai hanya sweatdrop melihat kapal yang dinaiki teman-temannya berakhir naas. Mereka tiba-tiba saja bersyukur tidak ikut bersama yang lainnya.

Untung mereka semua bisa berenang. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan kecuali soal arus sungai yang kencang dan buaya. Oh dan jangan lupa soal ganti rugi kapal! Sepertinya itu yang paling mengkhawatirkan.

Mereka bertujuh pun berenang menuju Devil's Pool yang kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Kolam tersebut dibatasi oleh bebatuan alam yang tidak terlalu besar. Jika ini musim hujan, mungkin bebatuan ini tidak akan timbul ke permukaan.

Ino, Hidan, Sakura dan Sasori beristirahat di bebatuan, sedangkan Sasuke, Pein dan Naruto melanjutkan berenang menuju ujung air terjun. Di ujung sana terdapat tembok yang sepertinya sengaja di buat untuk membendung air dan mencegah tourist terjatuh dari air terjun.

Mereka bertiga pun sampai di tembok pembatas tersebut. Jika melihat ke bawah, maka kau akan melihat ratusan liter air yang terjatuh setiap detiknya. Terlihat beberapa pelangi yang tercipta dari pembiasan cahaya matahari. Dan jika kau melihat kedepan. Maka kau akan melihat pegunungan hijau dan langit yang biru yang di bawahnya terdapat beberapa perkotaan.

"Huaaah! Indah sekaliiii! Pein cepat foto aku!" Pinta Naruto.

"Foto pakai apa? Kameranya mana?" tanya Pein.

"Kameranya kan kau titipkan pada Tobi," celetuk Sasuke.

"AHH! Sial sekali! Kenapa aku bisa lupaa?! Bagaimana ini? Traveling tanpa foto itu sama saja hoax! Teman-temanku tidak akan percaya kalau aku pernah kesini!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Lupakan soal foto! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" ajak Pein.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ikut berenang ke sini sementara Itachi dan Konan tidak? Memangnya kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin menenangkan fikiranku saat ini. Lagi pula tidak ada Konan tidak masalah. Toh masih ada pemandangan lain kan, tuh!" ucap Pein sambil menujuk Ino yang sedang bersantai di bebatuan mengenakan bikini berwarna hijau muda.

"Ahahaha, kau benar! Setidaknya yang ini lebih sexy," Naruto mengangguk setuju.

 _ **Grep**_.

Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Pein pun memegang kepala mereka berdua dengan masing-masing tangannya. Ia pun mendorong kepala mereka masuk ke air.

Blup..blup..blupp!

Naruto dan Pein kelabakan di dalam air. Sasuke menahan kepala mereka agar tetap di dalam air.

"Otak kalian harus di bersihkan dari hal-hal mesum," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Hppfff!"

Sialan kau Uchiha!

Sepertinya itulah kalimat yang berusaha mereka ucapkan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Jujumi chan :** iyakah? Syukurlah kalau masih lucu hehe :D

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** sudah update!

 **DandiDandi :** iya gapapa, hehe. Iya semangat terus, ganbatte!

 **Anni593 :** huaaa, syukulah kalau begitu :D

 **Sang Mantan :** Update seminggu sekali kok, Cuma entah kenapa yang minggu kemaren tanggalnya gak update. Mungkin error –'

 **Ariel,chan,165 :** Hahaha, iya Naruto harus berterimakasih pada Guy dan Lee XD

Iya gapapa, minggu kemaren updatenya emang error kayaknya –'

 **RendyDP424 :** pesawat yang mereka pake itu pesawat jet pribadi yang cuma muat buat 20 orang. Trus diatas kabinnya ada kamar juga muat buat 20 orang. Jadi kayaknya pesawatnya gak kecil2 amat..

Syukurlah kalau masih lucu :D

Oke, makasih semangatnya, ganbatte! :D

 **L :** syukurlah kalau masih lucu :D

Oke, minggu depan mereka bakal berkemah di Zimbabwe :v

Tapi cuma berkemah doang kayaknya, soalnya mereka bakalan lanjut ke negara berikutnya -.-

 **Aurelia Marsha :** sudah update ya

 **Hyudate'8576 :** aku tidak yakin dengan peningkatan humornya -,-

Heheh, sabar ya, mungkin 2 chapter lagi mereka ke italia XD

* * *

Makasih semua yang udah review, fav/fol :D

Apresiasi kalian adalah semangat bagi author! XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya ⬇⬇😉


	12. Zimbabwe

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 12. Zimbabwe

Genre : Humor/ Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si Tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. /"Bisakah kau menghentikan nada anehmu itu?"/"Tidak bisa, yo!~ Rap adalah seni~ Rap adalah jiwaku, ow yeah~"/"Apa maksudmu, un?! Seni sejati adalah ledakkan!"/"No, no, no! Seni adalah keabadian!"/"INI BARU SENI!"/"Kyaaaa! DASAR MESUM, UN!"

.

.

.

Hari mulai sore, Ino, Pein, Naruto, Sakura, Sasori, Sasuke dan Hidan kembali ke pinggir sungai. Mereka segera menghampiri Zetsu dan Kisame setelah mengganti baju.

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut jalan-jalan ke tebing?" tanya Ino yang heran melihat dua makhluk ini malah berleha-leha di bawah pohon. Kisame dan Zetsu menatap sinis ke arah Ino. Sepertinya mereka masih dendam karena Ino melarang mereka berenang.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka belum kembali dari tebing," jawab Zetsu.

"Ya ampun, ini sudah jam setengah lima, kalau mereka tidak juga kembali, kita bisa ketinggalan kapal untuk pulang," Ino melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya dengan gelisah.

"APAA? Kalau begitu cepat telepon mereka!" suruh Naruto panik.

"Percuma, disini tidak ada signal," jawab Sasori sambil melirik HP nya.

"Kalau kita menyusul mereka, kita akan ketinggalan kapal, pilihan kita hanya bisa menunggu," ucap Ino pasrah.

* * *

"Kau yakin jalannya ke sini, Kakuzu?" tanya Konan ragu. Saat ini mereka sedang berkeliaran di hutan mencari jalan keluar. Salahkan saja Tobi yang keasyikan berlari kesana kemari hingga mereka tersesat di dalam hutan. Hari mulai sore, suara-suara serangga malam mulai terdengar.

"Sudah ikut saja apa kataku!" Kakuzu berjalan paling depan untuk menunjukan jalan menuju tepi sungai tempat Zetsu dan Kisame menunggu.

"Tapi kita sudah satu jam berkeliaran disini!" Konan mulai cemas. Tersesat di hutan Zambia bukan ide yang bagus di tambah lagi hari mulai gelap.

"Tobi takut," rengek Tobi sambil memeluk tangan Deidara.

"Menyingkirlah, un! Ini semua juga gara-gara kau!" omel Deidara sambil menarik tangannya dari pelukan Tobi.

"Hei lihat! Inikan pohon yang tadi," Itachi menunjuk pohon besar yang batangnya berlubang. Seingatnya mereka sudah melewati pohon ini tadi.

"Huaaa! Itu kan pohon yang tadi kita lewati! Kenapa kita kesini lagi, un? Kita tersesat! Kita akan tamat! Huhuhu selamat tinggal, Sasori-Danna!" Deidara berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pohon besar itu.

 _ **Krusuk...krusuk**_

Terdengar suara semak-semak yang bergoyang di belakang mereka. Spontan mereka semua berbalik sambil menatap semak-semak tersebut.

"S-suara apa itu, senpai?" tanya Tobi yang sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"Mungkin beruang atau harimau," jawab Itachi.

"Huaaaabbffff!" Teriakan Tobi diinterupsi oleh bekapan tangan Deidara. "Jangan berisik bodoh!" omelnya pelan.

"Dengar, kita harus lari bersama-sama ke arah sana. Lari sekencang-kencangnya dan jangan menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan, mengerti?" bisik Konan sambil menunjukan jalan yang ada di belakang mereka. Mereka semua mengangguk paham. "Oke, aku hitung sampai tiga.."

"...satu..."

"...dua..."

"...tiga!" terlihat bayangan besar di balik semak-semak. Mereka tidak bisa melihat wujudnya dengan jelas karena matahari berada tepat di belakangnya. Menyebabkan pengelihatan mereka silau dan yang terlihat hanya sebuah siluet.

"HUAAA! BERUANG!"

"LARIIII!"

Mereka semua berbalik ke belakang kemudian lari sekencang-kecangnya.

"Huaaaaaaa!"

Naas sekali, tepat saat Itachi berbalik, di belakangnya berdiri sebuah pohon. Ia pun tak sanggup mengerem dan menghantam pohon tersebut.

 _ **DUAAAKKHHH!**_

"ITACHIII!" teriak Konan sambil melirik ke belakang dan melihat Itachi terkapar di depan pohon.

"CEPAT LARIII!" Kakuzu menarik Konan yang sepertinya berniat menolong Itachi. Mereka pun berlari kesembarang arah. Kali ini Tobi yang memimpin.

"Tapi kita harus menolong Itachi!" bantah Konan, ia mencoba berontak dari tarikan Kakuzu.

"Kita harus mencari senjata dulu sebelum menolong Itachi, dan yang paling penting, aku harus menyimpan uangku dulu di tempat yang aman," jelas Kakuzu sambil terus menarik Konan.

Tak lama, mereka mendengar suara gemericik air. Sepertinya Tobi hebat juga dalam menemukan jalan, mereka berlari pada jalan yang benar! Terbukti didepan sana adalah kumpulan teman-temannya.

"Hoi! Itu mereka!" teriak Sakura begitu melihat Tobi , Deidara, Kakuzu dan Konan yang berlari kearah mereka.

"HUH! KALIAN INI DARI MANA SAJA! INI SUDAH JAM 5 KITA HARUS BERGEGAS UNTUK KAPAL TERAKHIR!" omel Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

"ITACHI! ITACHI!" teriak Konan, sepertinya dia berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Oia, dimana Itachi?" tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat sosok berkeriput diantara mereka.

"DIA DI TANGKAP BERUANG, UN!"

"APAAAA?!"

* * *

"Diriku rasanya mendengar sesuatu, yo!~" entah bicara atau menyanyi, seseorang di balik semak-semak pun muncul sepenuhnya. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam tergeletak bersama keriputnya yang semakin memanjang.

Orang tersebut menghampiri Itachi.

"Hoi! Bangunlah kau dasar payah!~ Dasar lemah!~ Kalau tidur itu di tenda~ bukan dirumput~" ucap orang berbadan besar dan berkulit cokelat itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Itachi. Nada bicaranya seperti penyanyi rap.

Berkali-kali ia berusaha membangunkan Itachi. Tapi ia tak juga membuka matanya. Sekilas tadi dia melihat orang-orang berlari ke arah sana. Orang tersebut pun menggendong Itachi di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju tempat orang-orang tadi berlari.

"Dasar sial, dasar malang, yo!~ bukannya dapat kambing malah dapat aki-aki, yo!~" orang itu bersenandung merutuki kesialannya. Niatnya adalah berburu kambing atau apa saja yang bisa dimakan. Tapi yang ia temukan malah laki-laki muda berkeriput ini.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh orang itu pun tiba di tepi sungai, terlihat di depan sana ada gerombolan orang-orang yang sedang membuat tombak.

"Cih. Pantas saja buruanku hari ini nihil, yoo~ ternyata kupret-kupret ini yang mencuri buruanku~" gerutu laki-laki berbadan besar ini. Ia pun berjalan mendekati gerombolan itu.

Gerombolan yang sedang membuat tombak ini ternyata adalah Akatsuki cs yang sedang menyiapkan senjata untuk membasmi 'beruang' yang telah menculik Itachi. Mereka semua sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut.

Akatsuki yang sedang berjongkok meruncingkan bambu ini meraskan bayangan gelap menerpa mata mereka.

"Ba-bayangan siapa ini?" tanya Pein yang menyadari kalau ada seseorang di belakangnya. Ia pun segera menengok ke belakang.

Berdiri seorang laki-laki berkulit cokelat sambil menggendong Itachi.

Dengan gerakan refleks, Akatsuki cs berdiri dan bersiap dengan posisi bertahan. Berjaga-jaga kalau orang itu akan menghajar mereka.

Pein yang berada paling depan dengan cekatan menodongkan bambu yang sudah hampir runcing itu ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Dengan secepat kilat, pria besar tersebut menebas bambu milik Pein hingga terbagi dua.

Pein melongo membayangkan kalau yang di tebas adalah lehernya.

 _ **Glek'**_

Akatsuki yang ada di belakang Pein refleks mundur satu langkah. Kaki Pein gemetaran memandang pria besar yang ternyata membawa samurai itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, yo!~" tanya pria tersebut, masih dengan nada rapp.

Pein sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan pria ini. Ia pun mundur satu langkah.

"Kembalikan Aniki-ku!" teriak Sasuke. Ia tidak rela kalau Aniki nya di culik oleh pria aneh ini.

"Tolong gunakan nada rap jika ingin bicara denganku, yoo! Kalau tidak aku tidak mau mendengar, yo!~" dengan kata lain pria itu menyuruh Sasuke bicara dengan nada rap.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau bicara dengan nada aneh begitu!" bantah Sasuke.

"kalu begitu, kakakmu akan aku jadikan umpan Harimau, yo~"

"Hei,, aku suka nada bicaramu, yo!~ membuat aku ingin menggoyangkan pantatku~" Naruto malah ikut-ikutan bicara dengan nada rap.

"Hoi~ rapp mu tidak buruk juga, yo!~" orang itu malah bergaya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan bicara aneh begitu!" omel Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Pria besar yang bicara dengan nada rap itu kan musuh mereka. Kenapa Naruto malah memujinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya begitu?!

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Itachi?" tanya Konan.

"Yo!~ aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dia karna dia pingsan di hutan, ahyeah~"

"Haaah? Jadi kau yang menyelamatkan Itachi dari beruang?" tanya Konan lagi. Ia masih belum mengerti tentang orang ini.

Pria berbadan besar itu pun menjelaskan kalau dia sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak untuk menunggu mangsanya lewat. Tapi begitu mendengar kericuhan ia pun segera keluar dan menemukan Itachi yang terkapar.

Kakuzu, Konan dan Deidara pun menggaruk pipi mereka dengan cengiran lebar. Sepertinya mereka salah mengira kalau dia itu beruang.

Setelah menyiram Itachi dengan air sungai. Ia pun akhirnya siuman.

"Engg, dimana aku?" tanya Itachi yang sepertinya masih linglung.

"Yo! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, ow yeah!"

"Huaaa! Siapa dia?!" tuding Itachi begitu mendapati orang yang tidak ia kenal ada disana.

"Namaku adalah Killer Bee, yeah!~ panggil saja aku, Bee~" ucap pria itu yang ternyata bernama Bee.

"Hhh! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa kembali ke bandara," lirih Ino. Bee yang mendengarnya segera menyahut.

"Yo! Kalian ikut saja denganku ke rumahku!~ besok pagi kalian bisa naik kapal untuk pulang, oh yeah!~"

"Bisakah kau menghentikan nada anehmu itu," gumam Ino yang merasa kesal dengan nada bicara Bee.

"Tidak bisa, yo!~ Rap adalah seni~ Rap adalah jiwaku, ow yeah~"

 _ **Set!**_

 _ **Set!**_

Dua pasang mata menatap Bee dengan cepat. Mereka berdua ini sensitif bila bicara soal seni.

"Apa maksudmu, un?! Seni sejati adalah ledakkan!" tandas Deidara.

"No, no, no! Seni adalah keabadian!" ucap Sasori sambil berjalan cool kearah Bee dan Deidara.

 _ **SET!**_

"INI BARU SENI!"

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah boneka barbie dari dalam tasnya.

"Kyaaaa! DASAR MESUM, UN!" pekik Deidara sambil menutup matanya dengan tangan.

Ternyata barbie yang Sasori keluarkan tidak memakai baju alias telanjang bulat.

"Upsss! Maaf, aku belum menemukan bikininya," ucap Sasori sambil memasukan bonekanya lagi ke dalam tas.

"Dasar payah~ Dasar lemah~ yang namanya seni itu adalah musik, yo~"

"Seni itu ledakkan, un!"

"Seni itu keabadian!"

"HENTIKAAAANNN!" Teriak Pein di tengah-tengah para pecinta seni itu. "APA KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT KALAU INI SUDAH MALAM? TIDAK ADA GUNANYA BERTENGKAR SOAL SENI! Dan kau, Bee! Cepat tunjukkan dimana rumahmu!" Pein misuh-misuh melihat tiga orang yang berdebat soal seni ini.

"Emm, Zimbabwe," ucap Bee sambil menunjuk sebrang sungai Zambezi yang sangat jauh.

Krikk..

Krikk..

Krikk...

Akatsuki cs sweatdrop.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! BAGAIMANA KITA KESANA?!" bentak Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada disini. Banyak nyamuk yang mengerubunginya. Dan disaat mereka mendapat tumpangan menginap, tempat itu malah ada di sebrang sungai yang lebar ini.

"Yo! Dasar bodoh dasar dungu~ Apa otakmu isinya kotoran ayam?~ tentu saja kita naik perahu, ow yeah!"

"HUAHAHAHAAHA! Otakmu isinya kotoran ayam dia bilang!" sepertinya Naruto gembira sekali melihat Sasuke diledek habis-habisan.

Urat-urat di dahi Sasuke membentuk perempatan. Rasanya ia ingin menabok mulut pria besar ini. Namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya mengingat orang ini membawa samurai.

"Ayo cepat naik ke speedboatku, yo!~ sebelum para harimau datang dan mencincang tubuh kalian, ow yeah~" Bee menunjuk sebuah kapal speedboat mewah berkecepatan tinggi berukuran kecil. Speadboat ini hanya cukup untuk 10 orang, 11 dengan pengemudi.

"Huaaah! Keren sekali! Apa ini milikmu? Apa kau orang kaya?" mata duitan Kakuzu kembali beraksi. Ia menatap Bee dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Sepertinya dia agak terobsesi dengan orang kaya.

"Dasar kau onta arab bercadar!~ Tentu saja speedboat ini adalah milikku, ow yeah!" ledek Bee seenaknya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar orang kaya?" tanya Kakuzu masih dengan berbinar-binar. Sepertinya ledekan Bee tidak mempan untuk menghancurkan jiwa mata duitannya.

"Tentu saja aku orang kaya dan juga keren, ow yeah~"

"Huaaah! Kalau begitu cepat kita ke rumahmu!" teriak Kakuzu semangat.

Akatsuki cs pun naik ke speedboat milik Bee. Sebagian orang terpaksa duduk di bawah karena tidak kebagian kursi.

Speedboat melaju dengan kencang menuju Zimbabwe. Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di tepi sungai.

Bee melompat turun dari speedboat, diikuti Akatsuki cs yang turun tidak rapi alias dorong-dorongan. Mereka berebut untuk turun lebih dulu.

* * *

Akatsuki kini sedang melongo melihat penampakan yang disebut rumah oleh Killer Bee. Tempat ini hanyalah sebuah gubuk yang bahkan hanya muat sekitar 3 orang untuk tidur. Apa mereka semua akan tidur sambil berdiri disini? Yang benar saja!

Di tambah lagi bangunan kecil ini hanya terbuat dari kayu dan atapnya dari daun. Mereka tidak yakin kalau rumah ini akan tetap berdiri jika ada angin kencang menerpa.

"Kenapa kalian semua bengong seperti kodok kebelet boker, yo?~ apa kalian terpesona dengan istanaku?~"

"JANGAN MELEDEK ORANG DENGAN SEBUTAN ANEH-ANEH BEGITU!" omel Naruto yang tidak terima disamakan dengan seekor kodok yang sedang kebelet.

"Kau bilang, kau orang kaya?! Rumah seperti ini bahkan lebih buruk dari markas akatsuki yang sudah jelas ke kere-an nya!" tandas Kakuzu. Ia merasa di bohongi. Pupus sudah niatnya untuk mengutil. Padahal dia sudah berapi-api akan mengambil beberapa barang berharga di rumah Bee.

"Aku ini memang kaya dan keren, yo~ tapi itu dulu sebelum aku menjual rumahku dan membeli 3 buah speedboat, yeah~ 2 speedboatku rusak dan yang tersisa hanya satu speedboat dan rumah kesayanganku ini, ow yeah!~"

Akatsuki sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"DASAR BODOH, KAU SUDAH MEMBUANG-BUANG UANG!" pekik Kakuzu murka.

"Sudah dulu mengobrolnya, yo! Aku ingin tidur dan istirahat, selamat malam!~ semoga kalian semua mimpi di gondol setan, ow yeah!~"

 _ **Blam!**_

Bee masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Meninggakan rombongan Akatsuki yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Apa ada yang mau bergabung denganku untuk membunuh orang itu?" tanya Kakuzu yang sudah muak dengan tingkah Bee.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Kakuzu tersentak. Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Bee terbuka, menampakkan wajah pemiliknya sambil berkata...

"Penyewaan tenda ada di sebelah sana, yo!~"

 _ **Blam!**_

Bee menunjuk arah sebelah kiri kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintunya lagi.

Kakuzu berkedip dua kali.

"DASAR TIDAK BERGUNAAAA!" pekik Naruto yang kesal dengan tingkah Bee. Sekarang apa bedanya di Zambia dan Zimbabwe? Mereka sama-sama akan tidur di rumput. Naruto menyesal telah ikut dengan orang asing ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa orang ini bisa bahasa jepang ya?

Naruto menggeleng.

Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Naruto duduk di rerumputan, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput sambil memandang langit gelap yang bertabur bintang.

"Kita tidur begini saja, teman-teman," ajak Naruto.

"Yang benar saja, Dobe! Aku bisa mati kehabisan darah! Dan aku juga lapar!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggeplak nyamuk yang mengitari kepalanya.

"Sasuke-kun benar, kita harus sewa tenda dan membeli makanan. Ini sudah saatnya makan malam," ucap Sakura.

"Makan rumput tidak akan membuat kita mati kok," jawab Naruto seenaknya.

 _ **DUAKKHH!**_

Sakura menghajar kepala kuning Naruto.

"JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA! CEPAT SEWA TENDA DAN CARI MAKANAN!" omel Sakura. Naruto pun pasrah. Huh, perempuan memang merepotkan! Mereka semua akhirnya membagi tugas untuk melewati malam yang dingin ini.

* * *

Naruto, Ino dan Deidara mendapat tugas untuk menyewa tenda. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan bantuan senter dari Hp milik Ino menyusuri hutan sesuai dengan petunjuk Bee tadi.

"Apa disini tidak akan ada hewan buas, un?" bisik Deidara yang berjalan dengan ketakutan.

"Kalau tidak salah, tempat ini adalah tempat berkemah. Tapi kenapa hari ini sepi sekali ya," Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Terlihat sebuah lapangan rumput di depan sana. Tempat itu biasanya digunakan untuk berkemah. Tapi kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang berkemah hari ini?

"Sepertinya tempat sewa tendanya disana!" Naruto mengarahkan senter menuju sebuah ruko yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka pun memasuki tempat itu.

Kosong.

Hanya ada barang-barang tanpa penghuni. Tapi lampunya menyala. Mestinya ada orang disini.

"Kemana penjualnya?" Ino mendekati meja kasir di tempat itu.

 _ **Set!**_

Seseorang berambut putih panjang dengan mata putih tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik meja.

"WAAAAAA! SETAAAAANNN (un)!" teriak Naruto dan Deidara sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tapi naas, pintu tersebut sepertinya terkunci.

"BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor pintu kayu tersebut.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DISINI, UN! TOLOONGG!" saking paniknya, Deidara yang berniat menggedor pintu malah memukul kepala Naruto.

DUUAKKHH!

"WOI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!"

"Maaf, un. Salah sasaran,"

"Hentikan bodoh! Dia itu bukan hantu!" bentak Ino yang kesal dengan dua pria bermental tempe tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu? Hantu itu sudah menjebak kitaa!" Naruto masih berusaha membuka pintu tersebut.

" _Apa yang dia katakan?"_ tanya Kaguya, pemilik toko tersebut.

" _Ahaahaha, bukan apa-apa!"_ jawab Ino sambil tersenyum kikuk."Woi! Kalian! Jangan bicara sembarangan, dia ini bukan hantu!" omel Ino. Untung saja orang ini tidak mengerti bahasa jepang jadi dia tidak akan tersinggung dengan teriakan Naruto dan Deidara.

"T-tapi matanya putih semua!" tuding Naruto.

"Apanya yang putih?! Lihat yang jelas!"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Meyakinkan kalau pengelihatannya tidak salah.

"Fyuuh~" Naruto dan Deidara bernafas lega. Ternyata benar, mata orang ini mirip mata Hinata. Salahkan saja penerangan yang remang-remang ini. Naruto dan Deidara jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Ino pun berbincang dengan Kaguya sebentar kemudian membawa dua buah tenda siap pasang. Mereka pun kembali menuju rumah Bee setelah Kaguya membantu membuka pintu yang rusak tersebut.

* * *

Sasuke, Kisame dan Hidan bertugas untuk mencari ikan di sungai bermodalkan tombak yang tadi mereka buat untuk membasmi 'beruang' yang menculik Itachi.

Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di bebatuan sungai untuk menangkap ikan bermodalkan senter hp milik Sasuke.

"Ide gila macam apa ini?! Bagaimana kita bisa menangkap ikan dengan tombak di malam hari? Memangnya kita ini punya mata super seperti byakugan atau semacamnya," Hidan menggerutu di atas bebatuan karena dari tadi tak melihat seekor ikan pun yang lewat.

"Yuhuuu! Aku dapat satu," ucap Kisame sambil menyodorkan ikan hasil buruannya kedepan wajah Hidan.

"Jangan sombong kau manusia ikan! Aku juga bisa kalau hanya menangkap satu!" Hidan tak terima jika harus kalah dari Kisame.

"Coba buktikan! Jangan hanya omong besar!"

"Baik, lihat saja nanti! Siapa yang dapat ikan lebih banyak! Huh!"

Pertandingan menangkap ikan pun dimulai.

Sasuke menatap bosan pada dua orang yang sedang berlomba tersebut. Sasuke menjadi kurang fokus dengan kegiatannya karena dua orang tersebut terus berisik saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain.

"Tsk!" Sasuke mendecak kesal. Kalau begini caranya ikan-ikan akan kabur karena mendengar suara mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja ada bayangan yang cukup besar di dalam sungai. Sepertinya itu ikan yang cukup besar. Sasuke menyeringai. Ikan ini pasti cukup untuk dimakan oleh 5 orang.

Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menombak ikan tersebut.

JLEB!

TAK!

"HAH?" Tombak Sasuke patah, sepertinya tombak itu kurang kuat atau memang ikannya cukup keras. Sedetik kemudian ikan tersebut melompat ke permukaan. Menampilkan moncong lebar dengan gigi-gigi runcing didalamnya.

"I-ITU BUAYA! LARIIII!" Teriak Sasuke begitu menyadari kalau ikan besar itu ternyata buaya. Hampir saja ia menjadi santapan buaya jika tidak cepat-cepat menghindar.

Kisame dan Hidan yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke segera menengok ke sumber suara. Begitu mereka melihat kesana. Seekeor buaya menatap mereka dengan mulut menganga.

"KYAAAAAAAA! LARIIII!"

Mereka bertiga pun berlari pontang panting dari tepi sungai. Sialnya, buaya tersebut mengejar mereka.

"BUAYANYA MENGEJAR KITAA!" pekik Hidan yang berlari paling belakang.

"LARI SAJA YANG KENCANG!" teriak Kisame.

* * *

Tobi, Sasori dan Kakuzu bertugas untuk mencari ranting sebagai bahan untuk membuat api unggun. Mereka menyusuri hutan yang gelap dan memunguti ranting-ranting yang jatuh.

Sasori menyalakan senter dari hp-nya untuk penerangan. Memastikan kalau yang mereka pungut adalah ranting, bukan kadal maupun ular.

"Arahkan senternya kemari!" pinta Kakuzu. Sasori pun mengarahkan cahaya ke bawah Kakuzu. Terlihat beberapa ranting tergeletak disana.

"Tobi juga! Di sebelah sini, senpai!" ucap Tobi yang ikut-ikutan ingin di senteri.

Sasori pun mengarahkan senternya menuju Tobi.

"Woi! Aku belum selesai, bodoh! Disini rantingnya masih ada!" omel Kakuzu.

Sasori pun menyenter kembali ke arah Kakuzu.

"Senpai! Tobi tidak bisa melihat apapun! Tobi butuh cahaya!"

"ARGGGHHH! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENCARI RANTING DI TEMPAT YANG SAMA SAJA SIH!" Sasori emosi. Dari tadi ia hanya bolak balik menyenteri Kakuzu dan Tobi.

"Terima saja! Tugasmu kan menyenter!" tandas Kakuzu.

 _ **Krusuk krusuk**_

Terdengar suara semak-semak bergoyang disamping Tobi.

"Huaaaa!" Tobi pun langsung melompat ke belakang Sasori. Diikuti Kakuzu yang juga berlindung di punggung Sasori.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa kalian malah bersembunyi dibelakangku?!" bentak Sasori yang dijadikan tameng oleh Kakuzu dan Tobi.

"Coba cek, ada apa disana?" suruh Kakuzu.

"Enak saja! Kenapa harus aku?" Sasori tidak terima.

"Kau kan yang bertugas menyenter!" tuding Kakuzu. Sasori menyerah, melawan Kakuzu memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju semak-semak yang masih bergoyang tersebut. Dengan bantuan ranting, Sasori membuka sedikit celah pada semak-semak terasebut. Kemudian mengarahkan senternya menuju celah tersebut. Terlihat sepasang mata merah menyala dari dalam sana. Tanpa di duga makhluk itu menerjang Sasori yang ada didepannya.

"HUAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Balas Review :**

 **Euclidz :** sudah lanjut.

 **Vira D Ace :** Makasih, ini sudah lanjut.

 **Jujumi chan :** Ahaha, saya paling seneng nistain Itachi XD

 **DandiDandi :** sudah lanjut! Senang rasanya bisa bikin orang sakit perut XD

 **Tsubaki Matsuda :** yah, mungkin membaca fict humor harus disesuaikan dengan mood. Atau mungkin fict ini memang kurang lucu -_-Santai aja, aku menerima kritik dengan lapang dada kok XD

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Huaa, syukulah kalau begitu :D

 **Guest :** Arigatou!

 **Mirai kamiNami :** Yosh! Fighting! ^^

 **RendyDP424 :** Kadang mereka pakai jubah akatsuki kadang pake baju bebas. Mungkin tergantung cuaca XD Oke, makasih semangatnya! ^^

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review, fav/foll. Apresiasi kalian adalah semangat bagi Author ^_^

Oiya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ^^


	13. Mesir

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 13. Mesir

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Ada apa, hah? Jangan bilang kalau kita nyasar lagi ke Korut?!" /"Bukan! Ini lebih gawaat!" /"Lebih gawat dari korut? Jangan-jangan kita nyasar ke Palestina yang sedang perang dengan Israel?"/"Bukan! Ini lebih gawaat!"/"KATAKAN SAJA YANG JELAS, SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Naruto, Deidara dan Ino akhirnya tiba di depan rumah Killer Bee. Itachi, Pein dan Zetsu yang bertugas mendirikan tenda segera mengambil tenda dari trio pirang tersebut. Mereka mulai bekerja sama mendirikan tenda. Sedangkan Sakura dan Konan, mereka berdua bertugas untuk membuat api unggun dan memasak. Tapi team pemburu ikan dan pemungut ranting belum juga datang.

"Tarik tali bagian sana, Zetsu!" perintah Pein.

"Sudah ku tarik!"

"Ikat yang kuaat!"

Drap...drap..drap..

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang cepat. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang berlari ke arah mereka. Naruto, Ino, Deidara, Sakura dan Konan saling pandang. Siapa kiranya orang-orang yang berlarian malam-malam begini?

Sedangkan Pein, Zetsu dan Itachi fokus mendirikan tenda.

"Fyuuh, akhirnya selesai juga! Ayo kita dirikan tenda yang satu lagi!" ajak Itachi. Zetsu pun membawa tenda kecil untuk para wanita dan mulai bersiap mendirikannya.

Tiba-tiba, 3 orang yang berlari sekuat tenaga menabrak tenda yang baru saja didirikan oleh Pein, Itachi dan Zetsu.

Berbarengan dengan suara bedebum, tenda tersebut pun roboh tertindih 3 orang pelari bak dikejar setan.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Ino, Sakura, Konan dan Deidara yang kaget karena tiga orang tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dan tersungkur diatas tenda.

"TENDAKUUUU!" jerit Pein. Tenda yang baru saja berdiri tersebut kini tergeletak bagai karpet diatas rumput.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, SIALAN!" Pein misuh-misuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aduuh, minggir sialan!" Sasuke menendang Kisame yang meniban tubuhnya.

"Apa buayanya sudah tidak mengejar kita?" tanya Hidan sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Ketua! Tadi kami dikejar buayaa!" lapor Kisame sambil menunjuk jalan yang tadi mereka lewati.

"JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA! Dasar kalian penakut! Lalu mana ikan yang kalian dapat?" tanya Pein galak.

"Kita tinggalkan di pinggir sungai," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Dasar tidak berguna! Cepat bawa kemari lalu dirikan ulang tenda ini!" tandas Pein.

"Aku tidak mau! Disana ada buaya. Kau tidak tahu kalau kami sudah berlari setengah mati!" kini giliran Hidan yang mendeklarasikan kesialannya.

"Lalu kita akan makan apa?" tanya Pein masih dengan nada tinggi.

Tiba-tiba...

BRAAAKK!

"Kalau kalian berisik terus aku akan menyumpel mulut kalian dengan gagang samurai, yeah!" ucap Bee di depan pintu kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Akatsuki hening seketika.

Mereka pun mengendap-endap membangun tenda kembali.

* * *

"HUAAAAAA! SINGKIRKAN MONSTER INI DARI WAJAHKUU!" jerit Sasori sambil meronta ronta hingga Hp nya terlempar entah kemana. Ia merasakan cakaran dari makhluk yang kini bertengger tepat diwajahnya.

Bletaaakk!

Rupanya Hp Sasori terlempar ke belakang tepat mengenai jidat Kakuzu. Ia pun pingsan seketika.

"Sasori-senpai! Tenanglah, itu hanya kelinci!" ucap Tobi sambil berlari menuju Sasori yang terduduk di rumput. Ia pun segera mengangkat seekor kelinci yang menyerang wajah Sasori.

Sungguh malang nasibnya, wajah Sasori kini penuh dengan cakaran kelinci.

"Huaaa! Kelinci sialan akan ku bunuh kauu!" geram Sasori. Ia pun mencoba mengambil kelinci tersebut dari Tobi. Namun dengan cekatan , Tobi menghindarkan kelinci itu dari Sasori.

"Jangan, Senpai! Kelinci ini sangat lucu. Tobi mau pelihara kelinci ini!" ucap Tobi sambil memeluk kelinci tersebut.

"Apa katamu? Tidak boleh! Cepat berikan kelinci sialan itu!" tandas Sasori. Tobi pun berlari menghindar dari Sasori.

"Tidak akan Tobi serahkan!"

"Cepat berikan padakuu!"

Brukkk!

Tobi yang berlari sembarang arah tersangkut kaki Kakuzu yang pingsan. Ia pun terjatuh dan kelincinya terlepas dari pelukan Tobi.

"Huahahaha! Kemari kau kelinci sialan, akan ku cekik kau sampai mati, huahaha," Sasori tertawa psikopat sambil berjalan menuju kelinci putih yang kini menatapnya tanpa takut.

Tobi yang melihat itu pun segera bangkit dan melompat kearah Sasori.

Hap!

Ia pun mendarat tepat di samping Sasori dan langsung menggigit tangannya.

"WADAAAWW! Apa-apaan kau sialan! Lepaas!" jerit Sasori.

"Tidak mau! Tobi tidak akan biarkan senpai menyakiti kelinci Tobi!" Tobi mengencangkan gigitannya pada lengan Sasori.

"Aaaaaa! Iya-iya baiklah! Aku tidak akan membunuhnyaa! Lepasss!" teriak Sasori sambil menyingkirkan Tobi dari tangannya.

"Yeay! Kau sudah aman kelinci kecil," ucap Tobi senang sambil memeluk kelinci tersebut.

Sasori dongkol setengah mati. Wajahnya dicakar kelinci dan tangannya di gigit Tobi, benar-benar sial!

Sasori pun melirik ke arah Kakuzu yang sedang terbaring dengan benjol di jidatnya. Tak jauh di dekatnya tergeletak sebuah ponsel yang centernya masih menyala.

"Astaga! HP-ku!"

Sasori segera memungut benda kecil tersebut dan mengeceknya siapa tahu ada yang retak atau lecet. Tapi syukurlah HPnya baik-baik saja.

"Senpai, ayo kita kembali ke tempat yang lain! Tobi ingin memperkenalkan peliharaan Tobi," ucap Tobi sambil menimang-nimang kelinci tersebut layaknya seorang bayi.

Sasori hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. Dasar kekanak-kanakan!

Sasori pun menyeret Kakuzu menuju tempat kemah. Di belakangnya Tobi mengekor sambil tetap menggendong kelincinya.

Setibanya disana, terlihat Akatsuki yang lain sedang mendirikan tenda. Kedatangan mereka pun disambut oleh Konan dan Sakura. Mereka berdua menatap heran ke arah Sasori yang menyeret Kakuzu sambil membawa ranting di tangan satunya. Wajahnya juga penuh cakaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Konan sambil membawa ranting yang di bawa oleh Sasori.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya!" ucap Sasori sambil berjalan mencari tempat duduk. Meninggalkan Kakuzu yang tergeletak dirumput.

Sakura pun menatap heran pada Tobi yang membawa seekor kelinci putih.

"Kenalkan, ini peliharaan baru Tobi. Namanya Rabbit," ucap Tobi sambil menyodorkan kelinci putih tersebut kepada Sakura. Sakura pun mendekat kearah kelinci tersebut.

"Hallo, Rabbit! Kau lucu sekali~" ucap Sakura sambil menggendong kelinci tersebut.

Cuurrr...

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir pada lengannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran. Beberapa detik kemudian tercium bau tidak enak dari cairan tersebut.

"HUAAAA! DIA NGOMPOOOLL!" Sakura pun melempar kelinci tersebut ke sembarang arah.

Swiiiingggg!

Dengan cekatan Tobi pun menangkapnya.

Hap!

"Fyuhh, untung saja kau tidak apa-apa, Rabbit," ucap Tobi sambil mengelus bulu kelinci tersebut. Lama kelamaan, Tobi merasakan aura-aura hitam di sekitarnya. Ia pun menengok ke belakang dengan gerakan slow motion. Terlihat Sakura dengan wajah merah dan baju basah lengkap dengan bau ompol kelinci menatap Tobi dengan garang.

"AKAN KU BUNUH KELINCI SIALAN ITUU!" jerit Sakura sambil membawa tombak. Tobi pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi naas, didepannya ada sebuah tenda yang baru saja selesai didirikan oleh Pein, Zetsu dan Itachi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," ucap Pein sambil berkacak pinggang menatap tenda tersebut dengan bangga.

Tiba-tiba...

"Huaaaaa!"

Bruukkkk!

Dan tenda yang baru saja berdiri itu pun kembali rubuh untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Pein, Zetsu dan Itachi pun menatap Tobi dengan pandangan membunuh. Tak lupa di belakangnya masih ada Sakura yang membawa tombak. Tobi pun bangkit dan segera berlari memutari tempat tersebut dengan dikejar 4 orang senpainya.

BRAAK!

Pintu rumah Bee terbuka dengan kasar. Bee pun keluar dengan membawa samurainya sambil menatap 5 orang yang sedang berlarian didepan halamannya.

"BERHENTI KALIAN! BERANINYA KALIAN MENGGANGGU WAKTU TIDURKU, YO!"

Bee pun mengejar mereka berlima sambil mengacungkan samurainya.

Dan begitulah, malam ini mereka habiskan dengan berjogging dengan perut keroncongan.

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka pun tiba di bandara. Setelah berpamitan dengan Ino, mereka pun masuk kedalam pesawat untuk melakukan perjalanan selanjutnya.

Mereka semua segera menyerbu kursi masing-masing untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan punggung. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, biasanya ia langsung standby di ruang kokpit bersama Sasuke. Tapi kali ini ia memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Konan. Dan dengan seenaknya menyuruh Naruto untuk menggantikan tugasnya di ruang kokpit.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini standby di ruang kokpit. Sasuke sudah siap untuk menerbangkan pesawat. Disampingnya, Naruto juga sudah siap dengan peta nya.

Kali ini mereka akan pergi ke mesir. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk tiba disana.

Pesawat pun mulai melaju di udara. Sebagian Akatsuki memilih untuk tidur dan sebagian lagi memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak hati ya," gumam Hidan.

"Zzzzz... " Kakuzu menyahut dengan dengkuran.

Tiba-tiba pesawat yang mereka naiki oleng. Akatsuki yang tertidur tanpa pakai sabuk pengaman pun terguling dari kursinya.

Brukkk!

"Adaaww!" rintih Pein yang wajahnya terjerembab ke samping kursi dan menabrak lantai pesawat.

"Aduuh,"

"Danna, kau mendorongku ya?!"

"Tobi tiba-tiba saja ingin muntah, hueekk!"

Baru saja mereka berdiri dari tempat jatuhnya tadi, pesawat kembali oleng dan mendorong mereka untuk terjerembab lagi.

"WOII! MENYETIR YANG BENAR DONG!" omel Pein.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berlari menuju kabin kapal. Sesampainya di depan kabin...

"GAWAAAT! INI GAWAAT! INI SANGAT GAWAAT!" teriak Naruto histeris dengan wajah panik. Akatsuki cs sontak menoleh ke depan kabin.

"Ada apa, hah? Jangan bilang kalau kita nyasar lagi ke korut?!" tuding Sasori.

"Bukan! Ini lebih gawaat!" pekik Naruto. Masih dengan nada histeris.

"Lebih gawat dari korut? Jangan-jangan kita nyasar ke palestina yang sedang perang dengan israel?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan! Ini lebih gawaat!" bantah Naruto.

"KATAKAN SAJA YANG JELAS, SIALAN!" teriak Pein yang sudah muak dengan acara tebak-tebakkan ini.

"Kapal ini kehabisan bahan bakar!" pekik Naruto.

"HUAPAAA?! Perjalanan macam apa ini! Kenapa kita selalu ditimpa kesialan!" rutuk Pein.

"PAKAI SABUK PENGAMAN! KITA AKAN MENDARAT MENDADAK!" Teriak Sasuke dari ruang kokpit. Dan sedetik kemudian pesawat meluncur untuk landing. Akatsuki yang tidak sempat pakai sabuk pengaman terlempar ke arah belakang.

"HUAAAA!"

Kabin pun berantakan layaknya kapal pecah.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Sebuah lautan pasir yang gersang dan berdebu. Akatsuki bahkan tidak ada yang berani keluar pesawat mengingat matahari sedang berada dipuncaknya.

Pein segera mendatangi ruang kokpit untuk mengomeli sang pilot yang sepertinya lupa mengisi bahan bakar.

"Heh, Pilot sialan! Bagaimana bisa pesawat ini kehabisan bahan bakar, hah?!" ucap Pein dengan nada preman dan wajah songong. Sasuke berbalik dari kursinya.

"Mana ku tahu, aku kan hanya pilot dan tugasku hanya menyetir," jelas Sasuke santai.

"Lalu menurutmu ini tugas siapa, hah?"

"Naruto, mungkin," tuduh Sasuke. Pein pun berbalik arah menuju kabin. Ia berniat memarahi pria berambut jabrik pirang itu. Tapi setibanya di kabin, Akastuki cs kini telah nemplok di jendela bagian kiri pesawat. Bahkan mereka dorong-dorongan karena tak bisa melihat keluar jendela.

Pein yang penasaran pun segera menghampiri Itachi yang sedang berusaha nyempil diantara Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Pein heran.

"Mana ku tahu, dari tadi aku ingin melihat. Tapi mereka berdua tidak mau menyingkir. Hei minggir sebentar aku juga mau lihat!" ucap Itachi kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Apa sih? Kalian melihat apa sih?" tanya Pein penasaran.

"Huaaa! Dia melihat kemari!" pekik Hidan yang langsung berjongkok agar tak kelihatan dari luar jendela. Di ikuti Akatsuki yang lain yang kini berkumpul di bawah jendela.

"Sial! Dia pasti sudah tahu keberadaan kita!" lanjut Sasori.

"Aku tidak mau mati jadi mumi, un,"

"Kita harus mengunci pintunya dan menutup jendelanya dengan kain," bisik Naruto.

"WOOYY! SEBENARNYA ADA APPA SIH? BERITAHU AKU, SIALAN!" teriak Pein yang sudah habis kesabaran.

Bletak!

Dan Pein pun berakhir dengan kepala benjol hasil jitakan Konan yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Pein.

"Jangan berisik, Senpai. Di luar ada orang berbaju serba hitam dan membawa mumi," Tobi yang baik hati pun akhirnya menjelaskan apa yang ada diluar.

"Mumi? Yang benar saja! Memangnya kita ada di Mesir? Hah?" sungut Pein.

"Kita memang ada di Mesir, bodoh!" jawab Konan yang kini tengah menutupi jendela dengan jubah Akatsuki milik Pein.

"Apaa? Jadi ini di mesir? Berarti kita sudah sampai tujuan kita?" tanya Pein lagi. Sepertinya hanya Pein yang dari tadi banyak bicara. Akatsuki yang lain sedang sibuk menutupi jendela dengan jubah masing-masing.

"Bodoh, tujuan kita itu mendarat di bandara mesir. Bukan di gurun pasir begini!" jawab Naruto yang kini tengah mengintip di salah satu jendela. "Gawat! Dia berjalan kesini!" teriak Naruto.

"SEMBUNYIII!" teriak Kakuzu. Ia pun segera bersembunyi di bawah kursi bersama kopernya.

Akatsuki pun kalang kabut dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

Tok..tok...tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu besi pesawat. Akatsuki pun menutup mulut rapat-rapat agar tidak ketahuan si pengetuk pintu.

Tok..tok..tok...

Sasuke yang sedang mencari tahu lokasi bandara terdekat merasa terganggu dengan ketukan pintu dari kabin. Ia pun keluar dari kokpit untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke dibuat heran dengan keadaan kabin yang kini sudah mirip jemuran laundry. Jubah hitam bermotif awan merah tergantung di seluruh jendela.

Dan yang paling mengherankan adalah, orang-orang absurd itu kini bersembunyi di balik kursi pesawat. Sasuke bisa langsung tahu karena sebagian tubuh mereka terlihat.

Mulai dari kunciran rambut Deidara yang menyembul keluar hingga pantat Kisame yang sepertinya tidak muat untuk sembunyi dibawah kursi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan aktivitas orang-orang absurd tersebut.

Terdengar suara pintu kabin yang terbuka. Akatsuki pun saling berbisik ditempat persembunyiannya masing-masing.

"Siapa yang buka pintu?" bisik Naruto pada orang disampingnya.

"Mana ku tahu, yang jelas itu bukan aku," jawab Itachi sekenanya.

"Coba kau lihat sana," titah Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Kalau orang itu tiba-tiba masuk bagaimana?" bantah Itachi.

"Sialan, bau apa ini?" umpat Sasori yang mencium bau busuk di sekitarnya.

"Maaf, posisi ini membuatku ingin kentut," jawab Kisame.

"Baaaaahhh!"

Akatsuki cs pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya karena tak kuat menahan wangi dahsyat yang keluar dari bokong Kisame.

Mereka semua menatap Kisame yang masih nungging dengan tatapan membunuh.

"He-hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf," bela Kisame.

"Huaaa! Gawat! Lihat itu!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang kini tengah berbincang dengan pria berbaju hitam yang mengangkut mumi tadi.

"TIDAAAKKK! OTOUTOU-KU SAYANG! MENJAUH DARINYAAA!" teriak Itachi.

"SASUKE! CEPAT LARIII" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke pun menoleh ke dalam kabin karena merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas Akatsuki cs.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk bergabung dengan kegiatan bodoh kalian," jawab Sasuke sinis, lalu ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sudah terhipnotis! Kita harus menyelamatkannya," ucap Naruto.

"Hei, kalian! Cepat kemari!" teriak Sasuke dari luar.

Mereka semua saling pandang, apakah harus menghampiri Sasuke atau tidak. Karena tidak ada yang memberi ide akhirnya Pein menyuruh Deidara untuk keluar duluan.

"Kenapa aku, un?" protes Deidara.

"Hei cepatlah!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Cepat lakukan, kita akan menyusul nanti," suruh Pein.

Deidara pun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ck! Cepat suruh orang-orang bodoh itu untuk keluar! Kita akan pergi ke rumah orang ini. Dia mau memberi kita bantuan," jelas Sasuke.

Deidara melirik kearah pria berbaju hitam tersebut. Terlihat ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya sambil berkata, "Hallo, selamat siang!"

Blam!

Deidara membanting pintu dengan keras dan segera berlari menuju kumpulan Akatsuki.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau?" tanya Pein heran.

"Sasuke bilang kita akan dibawa ke rumah pria itu dengan embel-embel memberi kita bantuan, un!" jelas Deidara.

"Huapaaa?! Sudah ku duga si rambut ayam itu sudah terhipnotis!" teriak Pein histeris.

"Tidaaakk! Adikku yang malang! Aku harus menyelamatkannya,"

Itachi berniat keluar pesawat. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pria berambut raven.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat keluar! Kita harus pergi mencari bahan bakar pesawat. Memangnya kalian mau mati kekeringan disini? Jangan lupa bawa minum dan pakai jubah kalian!" ucap Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke ruang kokpit untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Mungkin yang pria itu bawa bukan mumi," celetuk Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak lihat? Bentuknya saja seperti manusia! Ada lekukan kepala dan kakinya! Yang tidak ada hanya lekukan dadanya! Mungkin itu mumi laki-laki atau mumi perempuan sepertimu, Sakura," jelas Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek?!"

Buaghhh

Dan Naruto berakhir dengan lebam dipipinya.

* * *

Dengan terpaksa Akatsuki cs pun mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke karena diancam akan di tinggalkan di gurun ini.

Kini Akatsuki sudah siap untuk melakukan perjalanan di gurun pasir. Mereka menggukanan jubah Akatsuki dan membawa ransel berisi makanan dan minuman.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri hamparan pasir yang luas. Meninggalkan banyak jejak kaki pada pasir cokelat tersebut.

"Haduuh, pasir-pasir ini masuk ke dalam sepatuku," keluh Zetsu.

"Sepatuku juga sudah penuh pasir," balas Naruto.

"Jangan mengeluh, cepat jalan!" omel Sasuke yang berjalan paling depan bersama pria berbaju hitam yang diketahui bernama Kankuro.

"Apa masih jauh?" tanya Konan yang sudah kelelahan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, di tambah lagi persediaan minum yang sudah berkurang.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Kankuro.

.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"APANYA YANG SEBENTAR LAGI?!" Teriak Konan yang sudah habis kesabaran. Matahari bersinar begitu terang, membuat suasana di gurun ini semakin panas.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi kita akan sampai," ucap Kankuro.

"1 jam? Bunuh saja aku! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin minum!" teriak Kisame.

Glek

Glek

Glek

Terdengar suara seseorang meneguk air.

Set!

Kisame segera menengok ke sumber suara. Rupanya itu Sasuke yang sedang minum.

"Hoi! Jangan di habiskan! Aku mau minum juga!" pinta Kisame.

Terlambat. Botol minum itu kini kosong.

"HUAAA! KENAPA KAU HABISKAN, SIALAN!" teriak Kisame frustasi. Ia sudah sangat kehausan.

"Kau kan bawa bekal minummu sendiri!" bantah Sasuke.

Kisame melirik teman-temannya yang lain. Semua botol minum mereka kosong, kecuali milik Tobi. Ada sedikit lagi.

"Tobi, kau kan anak yang baik hati, pasti aku boleh minta minumanmu kan?" rayu Kisame.

"Tidak bisa senpai, ini minuman untuk kelinci Tobi," ucap Tobi sambil memperlihatkan seekor kelinci yang ia gendong di dalam jubah.

"Kelinci tidak butuh minum! Berikan saja minuman itu padaku!" bentak Kisame.

"Tidak mau! Ini milik Rabbit!"

"Cepat berikan!"

"TIDAK MAUU!"

"Hei, hentikan, Kisame! Tahanlah sebentar lagi!" lerai Pein.

"Ayo cepat jalan! Kita akan semakin gosong kalau berlama-lama di gurun!" perintah Kankuro.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan gurun itu kembali.

Dari kejauhan, Kisame melihat ada suatu benda berwarna hijau. Ia pun menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan benda tersebut.

Benda hijau bulat dengan duri di sekelilingnya. Itu kaktus!

Kisame segera berlari menuju kaktus tersebut. Kaktus kan batangnya berisi cairan. Setidaknya lumayan untuk menghilangkan sedikit dahaga.

"Woi! Kisame, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Hidan yang melihat Kisame berlari ke lain arah.

Rombongan Akatsuki pun berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah Kisame yang berlari menuju sebuah kaktus berukuran sedang.

"HEI! JANGAN MINUM AIR KAKTUS ITU!" teriak Kankuro.

"Memangnya kenapa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kalau minum air kaktus yang tumbuh di gurun. Maka akan menyebabkan halusinasi," jelas Kankuro.

Terlihat di tempat kaktus itu, Kisame mematahkan kaktus itu.

"Gawaaat!" Naruto pun segera berlari untuk mencegah Kisame.

Terlambat.

Kisame sudah meneguk habis cairan kaktus tersebut.

Naruto mematung. Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Kisame?

Kisame terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Akatsuki cs. Wajahnya terlihat bersemu ungu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Kisame?" tanya Naruto.

"Woah! Aku tidak pernah merasa sebaik ini! Lihat! Ada air dimana-mana!" ucap Kisame dengan wajah sumeringah. Ia pun menciprat-cipratkan pasir layaknya air. Membuat kepulan debu menyeruak di tempat itu.

"Uhuk uhuk! Hentikan bodoh! Ini bukan air! Ini pasir!" Naruto mencoba memberi tahu Kisame.

"Wuhuuu! Aku akan berenang di sebelah sana!" Kisame berlari kearah gunungan pasir dan melompat diatasnya. Lalu ia berenang di atas pasir.

"Woi! Berhenti kau!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar Kisame.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikan halusinasinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada. Halusinasinya akan berhenti sendiri sekitar 48 jam," jelas Kankuro.

Akatsuki cs melongo.

1 hal yang mereka tahu, perjalanan yang lebih merepotkan baru saja dimulai...

Dengan susah payah, Naruto dan Hidan menyeret Kisame menuju ke barisan.

"Hoii, lepaskan aku! Kalian pasti akan memaksaku menikah dengan duyung jelek itu kan!" Tuding Kisame sambil menunjuk Deidara. Hidan dan Naruto tetap menyeret Kisame.

"Apaa? Siapa yang kau bilang duyung jelek, un?!" protes Deidara tak terima. "Huaaa! Danna, dia memanggilku duyung jelek!" rajuk Deidara.

"Abaikan saja dia, kau kan tahu kalau dia sedang berhalusinasi," ucap Sasori.

"Ibu! Ayah! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan dia! Aku ingin menikah dengan duyung yang cantik," rengek Kisame pada Hidan dan Naruto.

Hidan dan Naruto saling pandang. Siapa yang Kisame maksud sebagai ayah? Dan siapa yang sebagai ibu?

"Siapa yang kau panggil ibu?" tanya Hidan.

"Tentu saja kau, ibu tiriku yang jahat!" tekan Kisame.

"Huakakakkaaka!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kau memang cocok jadi ibu tiri!" ledek Naruto.

"Dasar kampret! Berani-beraninya kau menyamakan aku dengan ibu-ibu!" umpat Hidan.

"Kita hampir sampai," ucap Kankuro sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna senada dengan pasir. Mereka pun berlarian menuju rumah tersebut.

"Masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ucap Kankuro.

Akatsuki cs tercengang melihat isi rumah Kankuro. Semua barangnya terbuat dari pasir. Mulai dari kursi, meja, hingga gelas yang berdiri di atas meja pun terbuat dari pasir.

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan ke bandara bersamaku? Aku hanya bisa bawa 1 orang karena kita akan pergi naik sepeda motor," ucap Kankuro.

"Kau saja, Naruto!" tuduh Pein.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Siapa yang setuju kalau Naruto yang pergi?" tanya Pein. Semua Akatsuki cs pun mengangkat tangan kecuali Kisame.

"Sialan kalian semua!" gerutu Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi! Oh iya, Aku titip ini ya, ini adalah barang berhargaku," ucap Kankuro sambil menyimpan 'mumi' tersebut di samping tembok. Sejurus kemudian, ia membawa motor dari samping rumahnya.

"Huahahah, rasakan itu! Selamat bersenang-senang bersama mumi, huakaka!" ucap Naruto kemudian menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Akatsuki yang mematung karena takut mumi kecuali Sasuke dan Kisame.

"Woah! Baru kali ini aku melihat duyung secantik dirimu," ucap Kisame sambil mendekati 'mumi' tersebut.

"Dia pasti sudah gila," Pein pun menyeret Kisame dari mumi tersebut. "Ayo kita pindah ke ruangan lain, mumi itu membuatku merinding," ajak Pein. Akatsuki cs pun masuk ke dalam rumah Kankuro semakin dalam.

Mereka kini ada di ruang tv. Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat tercengang dengan tv yang terbuat dari pasir tersebut.

"Sepertinya Kankuro terinspirasi dari patrick st*r," gumam Sasori.

Zetsu melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ada beberapa pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang tv ini. Zetsu pun berniat mencari kamar tidur dan membuka salah satu pintu.

Krieet...

Pintu tersebut sedikit terbuka. Zetsu mengintip ruangan gelap tersebut.

"Huaaaaaa!"

Braaakk!

Zetsu membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar. Menampakkan puluhan 'manusia' yang tergantung di tembok-tembok ruangan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balas Review :

 **DandiDandi** : itu hanya seonggok kelinci rupanya XD

 **Anni593** : Request diterima! :D karena Gaara-kun memang ada di dalam daftar tour guide.. huehehe

 **Hyudate'8576** : Hoho, iya gapapa :D ahh, sayang sekali Kakuzu tidak seberuntung itu XD

Syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi aku gak yakin dengan chap ini (-')

 **Euclidz** : sudah lanjuut..

 **RendyDP424** : Sepertinya mereka gak akan sanggup buat berpuasa di gurun pasir ini XD

 **Vira D Ace** : sudah lanjuut..

 **Ariel Chan 165** : mungkin kesialan menyukai mereka XD

 **Sasaki Shigekuni** : sudah update ya..

 **Zouch** : Hoho, romance SasoDei terlalu sulit di fict yang penuh dengan kesialan ini. Mungkin kalau kesialan SasoDei bisa aku perbanyak wkwk #plak

 **L** : Maafkan karna humornya makin turun.. Loh, kenapa bikin nangis? XD

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah review, fav dan foll. Apresiasi kalian sangat berarti bagi author ^_^

Sampai ketemu lagi sabtu depan!


	14. Mesir (2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 14. Mesir (2)

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Woi! Kenapa kau malah turun, sialan! Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku?!"/"Berjuanglah, Naruto! Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang!"/"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"/"Woi unta sialan, berhenti kauu!"/Ckiiitttt/Swiinggggg~/"Woaaaaaaa!"/Brussshhhh!/"Kubis-kubiskuuu!"

.

.

.

Naruto menaiki motor yang dikemudikan oleh Kankuro. Sebuah motor tua yang penuh debu. Bahkan kaca spion nya pun abstrak karna tertutup debu. Naruto jadi tidak yakin kalau benda ini akan membawanya ke bandara.

"Kau yakin benda ini bisa maju?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Hoho, tentu saja! Motor ini adalah motor yang paling cepat di era-nya. Aku yakin kita akan sampai ke bandara dengan cepat nah sekarang cepat pegangan jika kau tidak mau jatuh."

Sepertinya Kankuro terlihat yakin sekali dengan ucapannya. Naruto pun memegang pinggang pria berbaju hitam tersebut dan berdoa semoga motor yang ia tumpangi tidak roboh di tengah jalan.

"Siap-siap!"

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Majuu!"

Ngeeenggg~~

Dorotdotdotdotdot~

Motor mulai melaju dengan lambar. Narutosweatdrop. Semangat Kankuro benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan laju motor tua ini. Rasanya naik unta lebih cepat dari pada naik motor ini.

"Kau bilang benda ini paling cepat di era-nya! Kenapa bisa selambat ini?! Bahkan kita akan dengan mudahnya di susul oleh para kambing!" omel Naruto.

"Maklum saja, motor ini kan keluaran tahun 90 an. Tapi aku tidak bohong kok soal kecepatannya. Dulu motor ini memang cepat," elak Kankuro santai.

"Jangan bicarakan soal yang dulu-dulu! Ini kan sudah 27 tahun berlalu dari tahun 90an!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Saat asik mengomel, tiba-tiba saja datang seekor unta yang menyamai laju motor Kankuro.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Kankuro-san!" teriak seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan menaiki seekor unta.

"Oh, hai Matsuri-chan. Aku mau ke bandara," jawab Kankuro.

"Kau lihat kan? Bahkan seekor unta pun dengan mudahnya menyusul motor lambat ini!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk unta yang dinaiki gadis tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Matsuri begitu melihat orang asing yang bertengger di jok belakang motor Kankuro. Setahu Matsuri, Kankuro tidak punya teman pirang yang mukanya bercodet enam.

"Dia butuh bantuan untuk pergi ke bandara. Pesawat yang dia naiki kehabisan bahan bakar dan mendarat di gurun,"

Dorotdotdotdotpessss~

Naruto kebingungan karena motor tersebut mendadak mati. Kankuro melihat ke bagian kepulan asap hitam keluar dari knalpotnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto heran. Kankuro buru-buru turun dari motornya.

"Sial, dia mogok!" keluh Kankuro.

"Aarrggghh! Tidak bergunaa!" umpat Naruto.

"Tenang, motor ini akan maju lagi kalau di dorong sebentar. Nah, sekarang tolong dorong selagi aku menyetir yah," pinta Kankuro seenaknya kemudian naik ke atas motor.

"APAA? Kenapa harus aku yang mendorongnya? Sudah tinggalkan saja benda jelek ini! Kita pinjam untanya saja!" protes Naruto. Tidak ada harapan jika melanjutkan perjalanan dengan motor tua ini. Matsuri pun turun dari untanya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Pakai saja untaku," ucapnya ramah. Mata Naruto berbinar, kemudian mendekati hewan berbulu cokelat tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka naik untanya Matasuri!" sanggah Kankuro. Naruto cuek, dia naik ke atas unta tersebut.

"Ayo cepat naik ini saja! Aku ingin coba naik unta!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"Naik unta itu tidak bisa sembarangan," sanggah Kankuro lagi. Ia nampak ragu-ragu melihat Naruto yang sudah bertengger manis di atas punggung unta.

"Unta kan sama saja dengan kuda, ayo cepat kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" desak Naruto. Dengan perlahan, Kankuro pun akhirnya menurut dan ikut naik ke punggung unta tersebut.

"Selamat jalan! Hati-hati yaa!" teriak Matsuri sambil melambaikan tangan. Naruto pun menyahut dengan lambaian tangan. Sedangkan Kankuro hanya diam dengan wajah pucat. Ia punya pengalaman buruk tentang unta milik Matsuri. Unta ini agak berbeda dengan unta lain.

Unta tersebut melaju dengan lamban, sepertinya terik matahari membuatnya enggan untuk berjalan dengan cepat. Di tambah lagi dua orang yang bertengger di punggungnya menambah bebannya semakin berat.

"Haduuh! Kenapa unta ini lambat sekali! Saat gadis tadi yang naik dia tidak selambat ini! Hoi ayo jalan yang cepaat!" omel Naruto sambil mengepakkan tali yang melingkar ke punggung unta.

"Jangan memarahi unta ini! Sudah ku bilang jangan sembarangan mengendarai unta Matsuri!" omel Kankuro. Dan sedetik kemudian unta terasebut berjalan lebih cepat.

Lebih cepat.

Lebih cepat.

Lebih cepat hingga ia berlari.

"Huaaaaa! Hentikan unta ini!" teriak Kankuro yang kini sudah berpegangan erat pada perut Naruto.

"Wohoo! Ini menyenangkan! Lihat! Unta ini hebat!" Naruto malah bersorak gembira. Sepertinya Naruto sudah lupa daratan. Dia malah memasang wajah sok cool dan membayangkan jadi seorang ksatria unta.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa otakmu tidak ada isinya?! Lihat di depan! Kita akan memasuki area pasar. Cepat hentikan unta ini sebelum dia menabrak semua orang."

"Itu sih gampang!" ucap Naruto dengan nada menyepelekan, "Berhenti!" teriaknya sambil menarik tali unta.

.

.

.

"Kenapa untanya tidak mau berhenti? Woi berhentii!" Naruto menarik tali unta tersebut semakin kencang. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau unta tersebut akan berhenti berlari. Mereka semakin mendekati area pasar.

"Huaa! Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak mau berhenti?!" pekik Naruto. Sedangkan Kankuro mengeratkan pegangannya pada perut Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang, unta ini memang aneh! Dia berjalan, berlari dan berhenti sesuka hatinya!"

"APAA? Lalu bagaimana ini? Hoi minggir kalian semua! Minggir!" teriak Naruto pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di pasar tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa!" orang-orang berlarian melihat unta tersebut.

"Naruto, hentikan unta ini!" teriak Kankuro yang kini menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Sepertinya dia sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi. Dari awal, dia memang sudah menebak kalau nasibnya tidak akan mulus kalau berurusan dengan unta Matsuri.

Sang unta terus berlari memasuki jalanan pasar. Orang-orang menepi dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Tiba-tiba di depan jalan ada seorang nenek tua renta yang berjalan menyebrang menggunakan tongkat.

"Woi, Nek! Awass! Kepinggir! Kepinggir!" teriak Naruto pada nenek tua itu. Sang nenek menengok dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Begitu ia melihat unta tersebut...

"Kyaaaaa!" Nenek tua tersebut berteriak lalu melemparkan tongkat jalannya ke sembarang arah, ia pun menyingsingkan celananya dan berlari dengan cepat ke pinggir jalan.

Tapi Naruto belum bisa bernafas lega, tongkat jalan sang nenek terlempar ke arahnya, dengan cekatan, Naruto menghindar.

Bletaak!

Dan kepala Kankuro lah yang menjadi korban. Bintang-bintang berkeliling menghiasi kepala Kankuro sebelum ia jatuh dari punggung unta.

Brukkk!

"Aduuhh," rintih Kankuro sambil mengusap kepala dan bokongnya yang terhempas ke tanah.

"Woi! Kenapa kau malah turun, sialan! Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku?!" pekik Naruto yang masih bertengger di punggung unta tersebut.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto! Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang!" teriak Kankuro kemudian bangkit dan berlari membuntuti unta tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Naruto kebingungan, "Woi unta sialan, berhenti kauu!" jerit Naruto.

Ckiiitttt

Terdengar gesekan antara kaki unta dan tanah. Unta itu berhenti mendadak dan membuat sang penumpang bertolak ke depan.

Swiinggggg~

"Woaaaaaaa!"

Brussshhhh!

"Kubis-kubiskuuu!"

Dan Naruto pun berakhir dengan terjerembab ke dalam gerobak berisi kubis. Di iringi dengan tangisan pemilik kubis-kubis tersebut.

Sedangkan sang unta, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Akatsuki tengah di kagetkan oleh manusia setengah hitam dan setengah putih yang menjerit sambil membuka sebuah pintu. Mereka pun melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka tersebut. Gelap. Tapi mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas banyak 'manusia' yang bergelantungan di tembok bahkan tergeletak di lantai dengan rapi.

"KYAAAAAAA" semua Akatsuki menjerit kecuali Kisame yang sedang terkesima melihat tv yang terbuat dari pasir. Dan Sasori yang malah mematung di depan pintu tersebut dengan mulut menganga.

"Ini adalah karya seni yang sangat hebat!" gumam Sasori. Akatsuki cs segera menjauh satu langkah dari Sasori. _Mungkinkah Sasori psikopat? Bagaimana bisa kumpulan manusia yang tidak bergerak itu di sebut sebagai karya seni._

Sasori melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Berhenti, Danna! Bisa saja mereka berubah menjadi zombie sewaktu-waktu, un!" cegah Deidara. Namun Sasori tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia pun meraba tembok dan menekan saklar lampu.

Ctak!

Jreng!

"Woaah..." Sasori dibuat kagum oleh ratusan boneka kayu yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sangat mirip manusia, lengkap dengan bajunya.

"Wah, hahahah, ternyata itu hanya boneka! Dasar kau penakut!" ledek Pein sambil menepuk pundak Zetsu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ahahahhaa, kau takut dengan boneka?" ledek Hidan.

"Dasar penakut!" ledek Sasuke.

"Ahahahaha," Itachi hanya tertawa, tapi nadanya tetap meledek.

Urat-urat di dahi Zetsu membentuk perempatan.

"KALIAN KAN JUGA KETAKUTAN, SIALAN!" Amuk Zetsu.

"Huwaa! Ini benar-benar hebat! Si Kankuro itu benar-benar seniman!" pekik Sasori heboh sambil mengacak-acak boneka kayu tersebut.

"Apanya yang seniman. Dia itu akan jadi seniman kalau boneka-boneka ini di ledakkan, un!" tandas Deidara.

"Untuk apa boneka sebanyak ini?" tanya Pein heran.

"Kalau ini boneka, berarti yang ada dalam bungkusan kain putih itu bisa saja boneka juga," ucap Sasuke.

"Yah, mungkin saja begitu," sahut Sakura.

Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura dan Konan pun pergi menuju ruang TV. Hidan dan Zetsumengurusi Kisame yang masih berhalusinasi. Pein dan Deidara pergi menjelajahi rumah ini untuk mencari dan Tobi asyik memainkan boneka tersebut. Sedangkan Kakuzu sedang sibuk searching di mbah gugel untuk mencari tahu harga boneka kayu tersebut. 'Kalau harganya mahal, mengambil satu pun tak akan ketahuan kan, toh bonekanya banyak sekali. Hoho.'

.

Setelah membuat keributan di pasar, akhirnya Naruto dan Kankuro tiba di bandara dengan selamat. Kankuro mengikat unta milik Matsuri pada sebatang pohon yang berada di halaman bandara. Mereka pun masuk untuk meminta bahan bakar pesawat.

Saat ini Kankuro sedang berbicara dengan petugas bandara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak di mengerti oleh Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa diam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bandara.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pria berambut merah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Naruto menajamkan pandangannya, pria itu mirip Sasori. Kenapa dia ada disini?

Pria itu pun mendekati Naruto. Terlihat sebuah tato kecil di dahinya. Dan dia juga terlihat lebih tinggi dari Sasori.

Oh! Ternyata itu Gaara. Teman Naruto saat SMA pun segera menghampirinya. Semenjak lulus SMA, Gaara memutuskan untuk tinggal di Mesir. Dan kini, ia menjadi Tour guide karena diminta oleh Minato.

"Oh, Gaara! Kebetulan aku sedang ada di bandara. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Aku disini dari tadi, Ponselmu juga tidak aktif," sahutnya datar.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Gaara yang melihat Naruto hanya sendiri.

"Mereka…."

Naruto pun menceritakan pesawat mereka yang kini terdampar di gurun. Gaara mengangguk paham. Tak lama kemudian Kankuro pun datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Gaara?" Tanya Kankuro yang sepertinya mengenal Gaara.

"Nii-san? Jadi kau yang membantu Naruto?" Tanya Gaara balik.

Naruto celingak celinguk menyadari situasi ini, ia menatap Gaara dan Kankuro secara bergantian. Nii-san? Gaara memang pernah cerita kalau dia punya kakak yang tinggal di Mesir. Tapi dilihat dari manapun, mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa menit, mereka pun keluar bandara untuk menjemput Akatsuki cs yang kini berada di rumah Kankuro.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa menikmati perjalanan dengan normal," ucap Naruto sambil bersandar di kursi bus bersama Kankuro. Sedangkan Gaara duduk di kursi supir. Saat ini ia sedang nemanaskan mesin bus sebelum berangkat.

"Tunggu, rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu," gumam Kankuro.

"Aku juga, rasanya ada yang ketinggalan," sahut Naruto.

"Rasanya sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku bawa, ketinggalan," gumam Kankuro.

"Rasanya sesuatu yang menyebalkan ketinggalan," sahut Naruto.

"Pikirkan yang benar sebelum kita benar-benar berangkat!" tandas Gaara yang mulai kesal dengan gumaman kakak dan temannya tersebut.

"Sebentar, aku sedang berpikir. Rasanya sesuatu yang ketinggalan itu ada hubungannya dengan seorang nenek tua renta yang tiba-tiba berlari kencang karena takut di tabrak oleh-"

"UNTAA! Unta Matsuri ketinggalan!" pekik Kankuro.

"Hah, sudah biarkan saja unta sialan itu!" cegah Naruto.

"Kalau aku meninggalkannya disini, bisa-bisa si Matsuri menjadikan aku sebagai makanan unta, sialan! Ayo cepar bantu aku untuk membawanya!" ajak Kankuro yang mulai beranjak dari kursi bus.

"Ahh, menyebalkan sekali! Bagaimana caranya kita membawanya? Kau akan membawanya masuk ke dalam bus dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi, hah?" Naruto masih enggan untuk membawa unta yang telah membuatnya di amuk penjual kubis.

Kankuro tersenyum penuh arti, seakan meng-iya-kan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Apa kau serius? Bus itu tempat manusia, buka untuk unta!" bantah Naruto lagi.

"Banyak omong kau! Ayo cepat bantu aku bawa unta itu ke sini!"

Dengan terpaksa Naruto pun menurut. Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Kankuro bersama seekor unta.

* * *

Singkat cerita mereka pun tiba di rumah Kankuro. Kankuro dan Naruto segera menarik unta Matsuri keluar dari dalam bis.

"Kau kan pergi bawa bahan bakar pesawat, kenapa malah bawa unta?" tanya Sasuke yang heran melihat Naruto dan Kankuro yang menggotong unta keluar dari bus.

"Pesawat kita akan di isi oleh petugas. Mumpung kita sudah disini, kita langsung jalan-jalan saja. Kebetulan aku juga bertemu tour guide kita tadi," jelas Naruto.

Akatsuki pun memasuki bus berukuran sedang tersebut. Sasori diam sejenak di depan Kankuro.

"Bolehkah aku minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Sasori sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Kankuro menggaruk tengkuknya salting. Sedangkan Deidara yang sudah duduk di bis dan melihat kejadian tersebut buru-buru keluar dengan aura-aura banteng merah disekitarnya.

"Ma-maaf ya, tapi aku ini laki-laki," jawab Kankuro kemudian mundur satu langkah dari Sasori.

"DANNAAA! TEGANYA KAU MENGKHIANATIKUU?" jerit Deidara yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. Sasori yang sadar dengan situasi maho ini segera bertindak..

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN, SIALAN! Aku minta nomor hp Kankuro untuk tahu bagaimana cara membuat boneka!" jelas Sasori.

"Ohhahaha, baiklah," Kankuro akhirnya menerima ponsel Sasori dan mengetik sederet nomor. Sedangkan Deidara menggeram ganas melihat Kankuro. Sasori yang meliriknya segera bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Perjalanan sesungguhnya pun dimulai. Saat ini mereka menuju tempat wisata yang sangat populer di mesir, yaitu piramida. Sebuah pemakaman berbentuk segi tiga dimana para mumi disimpan didalamnya.

Bus yang di kemudikan Gaara, berhenti di parkiran. Akatsuki cs pun turun dengan rapi. Ketika keluar dari bis, mata mereka disambut oleh belasan pedagang kaki lima yang menawarkan makanan ringan, minuman segar sampai souvenir khas Mesir.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Naruto yang heran melihat para pedagang menyerbu mereka. Beda dengan Itachi yang malah berjalan sok cool mengampiri kerumunan pedagang.

'Beginikah rasanya jadi artis yang punya banyak fans?' batin Itachi.

Seorang pedagang menyodorkan pernak pernik gantungan kunci berbentuk pyramid pada Itachi.

"Silahkan! Belilah souvenir lucu ini tuan!" ucap Pedagang tersebut.

Itachi pun meraih salah satu souvenir tersebut. Di ikuti beberapa Akatsuki lain yang tertarik dengan souvenir tersebut.

"Pilihan bagus, tuan! Yang itu harganya 50 Pound," ucap pedagang berambut hitam panjang tersebut yang diketahui bernama Yukata.

"Ahh, tidak! Aku hanya lihat-lihat," ucap Itachi yang berniat menyimpan kembali souvenir tersebut.

"Eittss! Tidak bisa tuan! Pelanggan yang memegang barang berarti membeli!" jelas Yukata dengan seyum lebar di wajahnya. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori dan Naruto yang sedang memegang souvenir itu pun mematung seketika. Terutama Naruto yang saat ini memegang 3 souvenir sekaligus.

"Huapaa? Aturan bodoh macam apa itu! Aku kan hanya lihat-lihat!" bantah Itachi. Selagi mereka berdua beradu argument, Naruto diam-diam menyimpan souvenir yang ia pegang.

Set!

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Yukata menyingkirkan tempat souvenirnya dari dekat Naruto kemudian menatap Naruto, Hidan, Deidara dan Sasori satu per satu.

"Kalian juga harus bayar! Satu souvenir 50 pound! Cepat!" ucap Yukata dengan tatapan ganas.

"Tapi aku tidak mau membeli souvenir ini!" sanggah Sasori.

"Benar, un!" tambah Deidara.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau bayar, aku akan melaporkan kalian pada polisi kalau kalian mencuri barang daganganku!" ancam Yukata dengan tegas.

"Woi! Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!" bentak Hidan.

"Sebaiknya kita bayar saja, dari pada kita berurusan lagi dengan polisi," bisik Naruto.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu kau yang bayar ya Naruto!" ucap Itachi seenaknya.

"Benar, kami kan tidak punya uang, un," tambah Deidara.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil satu lagi yah," ucap Hidan yang malah mengambil satu souvenir lagi dari box milik Yukata. Mereka berempat pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang harus berurusan denngan Yukata.

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUAAA!" Jerit Naruto kesal.

* * *

Setelah berhasil kabur dari serbuan pedagang mereka pun berkumpul di depan Piramid untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Gaara. Tak jauh dari sana berdiri juga sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar berbentuk singa dengan wajah manusia yang hidungnya hilang. Orang-orang menyebutnya Sphinx.

"Nah, ini adalah piramida, dan itu adalah Sphinx. Kedua bangunan ini umurnya sudah mencapai ribuan tahun. Pertama-tama kita akan-"

"Cepat photo aku bersama Sasori Danna, un!"

"Menyingkirlah, diphotonya tidak usah gelendotan!"

"Waaah, aku kembali ke lautan lepass!"

"Woiii cepat tangkap Kisame!" titah Pein.

Dan penjelasan Gaara pun harus di interupsi oleh Akatsuki cs yang kini malah heboh sendiri dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"WOII! DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU!" teriak Gaara yang melihat Akatsuki cs sudah berpencar entah kemana.

Tak jauh dari sana, terlihat Hidan dan Zetsu yang sedang berusaha menangkap Kisame yang kini berlari-lari sambil mencipratkan pasir kemaana-mana.

Gaara menolak untuk menghampirinya, akan merepotkan berurusan dengan Hiu yang sedang tidak waras.

Gaara menoleh ke arah lain, terlihat Kakuzu yang berada di dekat kumpulan para pedagang sambil membawa box cokelat berisi makanan burung. Sepertinya jiwa pedagangnya kembali tumbuh saat melihat cara Yukata berjualan. Gaara sweatdrop melihatnya.

Gaara pun melihat ke arah lain, terlihat Sasori yang sedang di paksa untuk berfoto bersama Deidara. Di depan mereka, terlihat Naruto sedang nungging-nungging untuk mendapatkan angle photo yang bagus. Ingat! Dibalik foto yang keren, ada fotographer yang tersiksa.

Gaara pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ia pun berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Yak, begitu! Senyum!" ucap Naruto dan mulai menjepretka kameranya.

"Woi, Deidara! Senyum! Jangan bengong begitu!" omel Naruto masih dengan posisi nunggingnya.

"Tunggu dulu un! Sasori-Danna, kenapa ada dua?" tanya Deidara yang kini terbengong melihat pria berambut merah yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Deidara baru melihatnya karena dari awal, Gaara duduk di kursi supir sedangkan Deidara duduk di kursi paling ujung bis. Dan saat Gaara menjelaskan, Deidara langsung menarik Sasori untuk berfoto.

Naruto pun bangkit dari posisinya dan menengok ke samping.

"Ini Gaara! Bukan Sasori!" ralat Naruto.

"Benar juga, Dia lebih tinggi dari Sasori dan punya tatoo keren di dahinya," ucap Deidara sambil membanding bandingkan Sasori dan Gaara.

"Huh! Dia mungkin lebih tinggi, tapi aku tetap lebih tampan!" tandas Sasori yang sepertinya tak mau kalah dari Gaara.

"Tapi wanita itu lebih suka pria tinggi dan keren, tahu!" balas Deidara. Gaara pun mundur satu langkah untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Jangan bicara seakan kau itu wanita!" bentak Sasori.

"Aah! Kau cemburu ya, Danna?!" tuding Deidara.

"Cih! Jangan bicara sembarangan kau!"

"Hentikan drama telenovela ini! Aku sudah muak menonton kalian berdua!" omel Naruto yang selalu terjebak dalam drama Sasori dan Deidara. Tanpa mereka sadari, Gaara diam-diam kabur mencari Akatsuki yang lain.

Ia pun berjalan menuju bangunan piramida. Disana ada Tobi, Sasuke dan Sakura. Terdengar suara tangisan Tobi.

"Hueeee! Kenapa dia harus mati, hiks…"

"Tentu saja dia mati! Kelinci itu hidupnya di padang rumput bukan di padang pasir!" omel Sasuke.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Setidaknya kan kelinci itu tidak akan mengompol sembarangan lagi," hibur Sakura.

"Hueee…. Tidak mau! Pokoknya Tobi mau kelinci ini hidup lagi!" Tobi kini menangis ambil berguling-guling di pasir.

"Hentikan bodoh! Mana bisa kelinci ini hidup lagi!" bentak Sasuke yang sedang menggendong kelinci mati tersebut.

"HUEEEEE!" tangisan Tobi semakin kencang, kini ia berguling di pasir dengan lebih cepat. Sakura dan Sasuke pun kebingungan, mereka berniat pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Tobi, tapi saat mereka akan melangkah, Tobi memegang Kaki kanan Sasuke dan Kaki kiri Sakura.

"HIDUPKAN LAGI RABBITKU, SENPAAIII… HUEEE!" rengek Tobi.

"Woi! Lepaskaan!" jerit Sasuke. Semua orang menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran. Mereka kini terlihat seperti orang tua yang baru saja membuang anak autis di samping piramid.

Gaara yang berniat mengahmpiri mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mundur pelan-pelan.

'Sepertinya bukan ide bagus untuk bergabung dengan mereka' batin Gaara. Ia pun berjalan ke tempat lain untuk mencari Akatsuki yang lain. Seingatnya masih ada 3 orang lagi yang belum ia temui. Ia berharap ketiga Akatsuki ini adalah orang-orang normal. Setidaknya Gaara ingin menunjukkan tempat ini dengan detail layaknya seorang tour guide. Tapi sekarang dia malah mirip supir bus yang kehilangan para penumpangnya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul menggunakan jubah dengan motif awan merah.

'AHA! Itu mereka!'

Gaara pun berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Tapi ada yang aneh, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Terlihat disana Pein dan Itachi sedang menatap satu sama lain. Di tengahnya ada konan yang sesekali melihat ke Itachi dan Pein secara bergantian.

"Sedang apa mereka?" gumam Gaara.

Pein menatap Itachi dengan intens. Matanya mulai berkedut karena belum berkedip semenjak 3 menit yang lalu.

Semakin berat….

Semakin perih….

Akhirnya Pein berkedip.

"YOHOOOO! AKU MENANG!" teriak Itachi sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"TIDAK BISA! TADI AKU BELUM SIAP 100% AKU MAU TANDING ULANG!" pekik Pein yang tidak menerima kekalahannya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengadakan lomba bodoh ini? Dan kenapa harus aku yang jadi juri nya?" omel Konan, tanpa sengaja matanya melirik Gaara yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Oi, Gaara! Ayo kemari! Tolong gantikan aku disini! Aku harus ke kamar kecil!" teriak Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

Gaara yang berniat kabur pun harus mengurungkan niatnya dan mendekati mereka.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ulang sekali lagi!" teriak Pein.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau akan tetap kalah!" ucap Itachi lantang.

"Hah, kita lihat saja nanti, ayo cepat kita mulai, Gaara. Hitung sampai tiga!" titah Pein.

Gaara pun menggantikan posisi Konan untuk berdiri diantara Itachi dan Pein. Sedangkan Konan sudah kabur entah kemana.

Dan disinilah Gaara, terjebak bersama Itachi dan Pein yang sedang melakukan lomba tahan berkedip di tempat berdebu. Gaara pun memulai aba-aba dengan lesu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai…"

"Satu…."

"Dua…."

"Tiga…"

Cring!

Itachi dan Pein pun saling bertatapan. Dan Gaara harus menunggu hingga salah satu dari mereka berkedip.

'TIDAK ADAKAH MAKHLUK NORMAL DIANTARA MEREKA SEMUA?!' batin Gaara.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balas Review:

 **DandiDandi :** Nyahahah, Sasori juga tertipu XD

 **Vira D Ace :** Ahahaha, aku malah kebalikannya, hari sabtu berasa cepet banget datengnya XD

 **Euclidz :** Jangan tertipu, itu hanya manusia kayu :v

 **RendyDP424 :** Yap permintaan terkabul.. Gaara emang ada di mesir, heheh

 **Anni593 :** Benar sekalii! Ini dia Gaara di chap 14. Tapi maaf sepertinya Gaara hanya sebentar munculnya. Daku tak tega kalau Gaara teraniaya di fict ini terlalu lama XD

 **Telolet Hyuga** : Ini sudah update! :D

 **Jujumi Chan** : Ahahaha, iya gapapa.. makasih reviewnya ya ^_^

 **L :** Ohahaha ternyataa… kirain nangis karna sedih akatsukinya dinistakan XD sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bikin mereka tambah sial dengan pesawatnya dicuri orang, tapi lihat saja nanti yaa XD

 **Hyudate'8576 :** Nyahahaha, sepertinya bahagia sekali lihat Akatsuki semakin nista XD

Dan untuk 'manusia' nya, udah terjawab yak XD Wahahaha, anjay sekali kau nak, ngabisin kuota emak :v semoga hapenya cepat sembuh yak atau segera diganti dengan hape yang lebih baik :v

Terimakasih teman-teman yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow fict ini. Apresiasi kalian sangat berharga bagi author ^_^

Sampai jumpa sabtu depan 😉


	15. Italia (1)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 14. Italia

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Woii! Apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkir dari punggungku! Kau pikir aku ini unta, hah?"/"Kau bilang kalau lelah kau akan menggendong,"/"Itu hanya berlaku untuk Hinata!"/"Anggap saja aku Hinata. Rambut kita sama-sama panjang!"/"Mana bisa begitu! Kau kan lebih berat! Dan lagi dadamu rata!"/"Anggap saja aku ini Sakura,"/DUAARR!/"SHANAAROOOO!"/"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Hari mulai sore, Akatsuki cs pun kini tengah menikmati perjalanan menuju pesawat mereka yang berada di tengah gurun pasir. Menurut info dari Naruto, Bahan bakar pesawat sudah di isi tadi siang oleh petugas bandara. Jadi malam ini mereka hanya tinggal tidur manis dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke Negara selanjutnya pada esok hari.

Malam ini semua Akatsuki cs sudah berbaring di ranjangnya masing-masing. Ada yang sudah terlelap, ada juga yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Seperti Naruto yang kini tengah menyalakan ponselnya yang retak karena dilempar Pein beberapa hari yang lalu. Ponselnya mungkin menyala, tapi layarnya hanya menampilkan cahaya putih. Sudah di pastikan kalau benda itu sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Sepertinya Naruto harus membeli ponsel baru demi kelancaran komunikasi.

"Kau mau beli HP-ku?" Tanya Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kolong ranjang Naruto.

"WOAAH!" Naruto yang kaget pun terguling ke lantai.

"JANGAN TIBA-TIBA MUNCUL SEPERTI SETAN BEGITU!" Omel Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau butuh HP kan? Nih beli saja HP-ku!" ucap Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan sebuah HP jadul yang hanya bisa di gunakan untuk menelpon dan SMS. Untuk mengetik SMS pun agak sulit karena sebagian huruf yang ada di tombol HP tersebut sudah luntur.

"Ini kan ponselmu, lalu kau pakai apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak butuh ponsel, aku hanya butuh uang! Aku jual ponsel ini 10 ribu yen!"

"HUAPAA? MAHAL SEKALI! AKU TIDAK MAU BELI!" teriak Naruto.

"BERISIIKKK!"

SWINGGG

BUAGHH

Dan sebuah bantal pun mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto. Sedangkan sang pelaku a.k.a Sakura, kembali tidur dengan damai.

Setelah di hasut berkali-kali akhirnya Naruto menyerah juga. Akhirnya ia membeli ponsel jadul tersebut dengan diskon 0,001% dan Kakuzu pun kembali ke ranjangnya lalu tidur dengan damai sambil memeluk koper uaangnya.

Naruto pun memindahkan kartunya ke dalam ponsel Kakuzu. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara dering ponsel tersebut yang menandakan ada beberapa SMS yang masuk.

TELOLET!

TELOLET!

TELOLET!

Ponsel tersebut berbunyi sangat kencang dengan volume maksimal. Membangunkan seorang gadis garang yang akan berubah jadi macan betina kalau tidurnya terganggu.

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN BERISIK!" teriak Sakura. Dan sebuah guling pun melayang ke arah Naruto.

SWINGG

BRUGGHH

"Wadaw! Eh lumayan ada guling," ucap Naruto kemudian memeluk guling yang sempat menghantam wajahnya tersebut.

Naruto pun membuka SMS yang tadi masuk. Ada tiga SMS. Satu dari Gaara, satu dari sang ayah, Minato dan satu lagi dari Hinata.

Naruto pun memilih untuk membuka SMS dari Hinata terlebih dahulu.

* * *

From : Hinata

Maaf Naruto-kun, Nii-san tidak sengaja membaca sms darimu dan langsung membalasnya.

* * *

Naruto-kun? Apa kau marah?

* * *

Naruto-kun?

* * *

Naruto-kun, aku di minta oleh Minato-Sama untuk menggantikan tour guide yang tidak bisa bekerja karena terkena diare. Aku akan menjadi tour guide kalian di Italia. Sampai ketemu nanti.

* * *

"HUAPAAAA?!" Pekik Naruto begitu membaca deretan sms yang Hinata kirimkan. Dan sejurus kemudian Sakura menggulung Naruto dengan selimut dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan kaus kaki.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Mesir. Akasuki cs tengah bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan selanjutnya. Hari ini mereka akan meninggalkan Benua Afrika dan pergi menuju benua Eropa tepatnya ke Italia. Yah, mereka tidak bisa berkeliling ke negara lain di Afrika karna memang Minato belum megadakan kerja sama dengan beberapa negara lain. Jadi mereka hanya bisa ke Zambia dan Mesir.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke sudah standby di ruang kokpit sementara Konan, Sakura dan Deidara membagikan sandwich untuk sarapan. Sedangkan Akatsuki yang lain sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing masing.

Di ujung barisan kursi, Naruto dan Pein tampak sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang serius. Naruto baru saja menceritakan SMS yang Hinata kirim. Dimana dia menjelaskan akan menjadi tour guide di Italia, itu artinya hari ini mereka akan bertemu. Dan yang paling penting, pasti tidak ada Neji di Italia. Ini kesempatan emas bagi Naruto untuk menggaet hati Hinata.

"Hmm, itu mudah! Kau hanya tinggal sedikit di permak dan… voila! Kau akan menjadi lelaki idaman Hinata!" ucap Pein antusias. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak begitu yakin kalau Pein ini benar-benar pakar cinta. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa di andalkan. Kalau minta bantuan Hidan, Hinata pasti di santet. Kalau Kakuzu, yang ada uangnya akan habis terkuras oleh lintah darat itu. Sasori dan Deidara nampaknya tidak berpengalaman dalam cinta. Itachi dan Tobi juga, mereka hanya Uchiha konyol. Apa lagi Zetsu dan Kisame, sudah dipastikan kalau mereka jomblo sejak lahir.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kisame, saat ini ia masih mabuk air kaktus. Lihat saja kelakuannya, ia sedang menimang-nimang barbie duyung milik Sasori. Tampaknya ia begitu menghayati halusinasinya sebagai seoraang ibu putri duyung.

Oke, abaikan soal Kisame. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Pein pun segera mendandani Naruto menjadi pria idaman Hinata.

"Hinata itu gadis yang lembut dan baik hati. Itu artinya dia menyukai pria yang perkasa," Pein menyimpulkan pendapatnya seenak jidat.

"Dari mana kau tahu? Lalu apa maksudnya pria perkasa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku ini sudah berpengalaman soal perempuan! Sudah ku bilang aku ini pakar cinta! Dan soal pria perkasa, aku akan mendandanimu sekarang," ucap Pein kemudian merogoh sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan yang cukup lebar kemudian ia lipat persegi panjang dan ia ikatkan pada dahi Naruto. Setelah itu Pein melepaskan satu piercingnya magnetnya dan menempelkannya pada salah satu kuping Naruto. Lalu ia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata hitam yang kemudian di pakaikan pada Naruto. Setelah itu ia melipat tangan jaket dan celana Naruto, hingga ¾ nya.

Pein pun tersenyum bangga, "Nah ini baru type Hinata!" ucapnya yakin.

Penampakan Naruto kini mirip preman pasar yang kebanjiran lalu berorasi ke depan kantor DPR.

"A-aku tidak yakin," gumam Naruto saat melihat dirinya sendiri di kaca jendela.

"Haah! Kau percaya saja padaku! Nah sekarang tahap terakhir, kau harus baca buku ini!" Pein merogoh saku jubahnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat yang terkunci. Pein pun membuka kotak tersebut dan menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Naruto. buku hitam yang bertuliskan ich* ich* paradise.

"Buku apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran. Buku ini terlihat mencurigakan, mungkin ini buku ritual leluhur Pein sebagai pakar cinta. Makanya buku itu di simpan di dalam kotak kayu dan terkunci rapat. Kira-kira begitulah batin Naruto.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Kau baca saja!" tandas Pein.

"Emm, Pein," panggil Zetsu sambil mengintip dari kursi depan.

"Huh?" Pein menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau juga bisa membantuku mendapatkan pujaan hatiku?" tanya Zetsu pelan. Rupanya dari tadi dia menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Pein.

"Apa? Memangnya siapa pujaan hatimu?" tanya Pein agak ragu. Pasalnya, si Zetsu ini pecinta tanaman. Paling-paling pujaan hatinya bunga mawar hitam atau bunga raflesia.

"E-eto… pujaan hatiku adalah Sakura," aku Zetsu malu-malu.

"Woahaahaha! Itu sih gampang! Kita akan memetik sakura setelah pulang keliling dunia, oke? Jangan khawatir, bunga sakura ada banyak di dekat gunung fuji," cerocos Pein.

"E-eh! Bukan sakura yang itu, maksudku yang merah muda," Zetsu mencoba menjelaskan Sakura yang ia maksud.

"Iya aku tahu! Tentu saja sakura itu warnanya merah muda! Kau tenang saja, kau bisa menanam sebanyak yang kau mau di belakang markas," rupanya Pein masih salah paham dengan Sakura yang Zetsu maksud.

"Bukan bunga sakura! Yang aku maksud itu Haruno Sakura!" tandas Zetsu kesal.

"Huapaa? Si Sakuraa?! Yang dadanya rata?!" pekik Pein Heboh. Dan seketika si pemilik nama tersebut menatap Pein dengan horror.

"Kau membicarakanku? Hah?" tuding Sakura.

"Ah, ti-tidak! Kami hanya sedang membicarakan cara menanam bunga sakura, bunga itu harus di tanam di tanah yang rata, hehehe," kilah Pein. Tapi kali ini Pein benar-benar beruntung karena Sakura sedang mendengarkan musik lewat earphone dan tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan heboh Pein.

Zetsu heran, kenapa semakin hari otak Pein semakin menurun. Mungkin karena terlalu rajin membaca buku ritualnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal buku, Naruto sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin membaca buku nista itu. Sekali kali ia menutup buku tersebut untuk menarik nafas dalam kemudian melanjutkan bacaanya itu.

"Hosh… hosh…!" Naruto mencoba mengatur Nafasnya dan menutup buku bersampul hitam tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan menyuruhmu baca buku, bukan marathon!" omel Pein yang merasa terganggu dengan tarikan nafas Naruto yang terbilang heboh tersebut.

"Pein, aku sudah tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan membaca buku ini. Buku ini membuat otakku panas!" adu Naruto sambil menyodorkan buku tersebut.

"Kenapa sih, ini kan hanya buku…. Eh?" Pein membaca sampul buku tersebut. Dan ia pun menyadari kebodohannya. "Kenapa kau malah baca buku ini? Ini buku yang harus di baca kalau kau sudah punya pacar!"

Pein merogoh saku jubanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang ukurannya sama dengan buku tadi. Hanya saja judulnya '1001 cara menggaet wanita'

"Kau harusnya baca yang ini," ucap Pein tanpa rasa bersalah. Padahal ia sudah menodai otak Naruto dengan buku nista tersebut.

* * *

Singkat cerita, mereka pun mendarat di bandara Italia dengan mulus. Akatsuki cs pun turun satu persatu sambil membawa beberapa barang yang mungkin di perlukan seperti dompet, handphone, kamera, make-up, lempung, garam, boneka juga tanaman venus fly trap.

Sebelum keluar, Pein memberikan intruksi pada Naruto dan Zetsu.

"Ingat! Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk menggaet wanita! Kalian tahu kan italia adalah salah satu tempat romantis. Jadi jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Kita harus berjuang!" Pein berorasi di atas kursi pesawat. Di bawahnya, Naruto dan Zetsu menyahut dengan semangat "Ayayay! Kapten!"

"YOSH! MARI KITA TAKLUKAN WANITA DI BAWAH MENARA PISA!" teriak Pein dengan semangat.

"YOSHHH!" sahut Zetsu dan Naruto.

Mereka pun keluar pesawat dengan membusungkan dada. Tanda kalau mereka siap menghadapi dunia.

Akatsuki cs pun merasa heran dengan tiga orang yang tiba-tiba keluar pesawat dengan gaya sok keren begitu. Di tambah lagi dengan dandanan Naruto yang mirip preman pasar. Zetsu juga tak kalah aneh, dia di permak oleh Pein dengan dandanan tak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka?" bisik Itachi.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka kesambet jin bandara," sahut Konan.

"Dimana ya, Hinata-chan? Apa dia belum datang?" gumam Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel jadulnya dan mulai menelepon Hinata.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun? Apa kau sudah sampai?"

"Iya, kami sudah di ruang tunggu bandara. Kau ada dimana?"

"Eto… aku masih dalam perjalanan. Tolong tunggu sebentar ya."

"Oh, baiklah."

* * *

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian…..

"Ya ampun dimana sih tour guide nya? Naruto! Sudah ku bilang kan cari tour guide yang benar!" omel Sakura yang sudah bosan terus menunggu di bandara.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi kali ini ayahku tidak salah memilih tour guide. Aku yakin sekali dia adalah tour guide terbaik selama perjalanan kita," jelas Naruto.

"Eh? Bukannya itu Hinata?" teriak Pein sambil menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang tampak celingak celinguk di depan sana. Ia mengenakan sebuah topi berwarna cokelat, rambutnya di ikat ponytail dan menyisakan poni rata yang menutupi seluruh dahinya.

"Benar! Itu Hinata-chan! WOI! HINATAA! SEBELAH SINI!" Teriak Naruto. Gadis itu pun menengok ke sumber suara. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah Akatsuki cs.

"Gomen ne, aku sedikit tersesat tadi," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk di depan Akatsuki cs.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa kok! Kami hanya menunggu beberapa menit, hehe," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Beberapa menit? Tepatnya 60 menit!" celetuk Kakuzu.

"Sstt! Jangan begitu!" Naruto menyikut Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi, aku adalah tour guide pengganti. Karena tour guide yang asli sedang terkena diare. Senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hehe, iya senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," sahut Naruto.

"Oke, sebaiknya kita langsung jalan saja sekarang. Kita akan pergi ke menara Pisa. Karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh kita akan berjalan kaki saja sekalian melihat pemandangan kota Pisa," ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan selembar peta.

Akatsuki pun mengikuti Hinata keluar dari bandara. Mata mereka segera disambut oleh gedung-gedung cantik bergaya eropa. Setiap bangunan disini benar-benar berkelas. Terdapat ukiran-ukiran khas di setiap bangunanya.

Ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sini. Mereka tampak menikmati perjalanan dengan jalan kaki mengingat tempat ini begitu mendukung para pejalan kaki. Jalanan yang bersih di lengkapi dengan kursi-kursi di sepanjang jalan. Di sekitarnya juga terdapat tiang lampu yang berseni menghiasi pinggir jalan.

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan paling depan. Hinata sedang fokus melihat peta, karna dialah yang akan menunjukkan jalan menuju Menara Pisa. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan mundur sambil merekam keadaan sekitar dengan kameranya.

Mari kita lihat apa yang Naruto rekam…

Dalam kamera itu Naruto menyorot beberapa gedung yang mereka lewati. Lalu kamera beralih ke arah jalan raya dimana ada beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang. Kemudian ia menyorot Akatsuki cs yang sedang berjalan.

Tepat di depan kamera, ada Itachi yang sedang bergaya. Dia nampak dadah-dadah ke kamera dengan antusias. Setelah itu ia bergaya layaknya seorang Miss Konoha. Di akhir gaya, ia memberikan ciuman jarak jauh ke arah kamera kemudian kamera mendadak gelap.

"Eh? Kenapa kameranya mati?" Naruto mencoba menekan tombol play pada kamera tersebut. Sesekali ia mengetukkan kameranya pada tangan. Berharap kamera itu kembali menyala. Tapi nihil, layar kamera tersebut masih tetap hitam. Sepertinya ciuman jarak jauh Itachi berpengaruh buruk pada kamera tersebut. Atau mungkin kamera itu habis baterai.

"Sial, padahal aku belum merekam Hinata-chan!" gerutu Naruto kemudian memasukan kamera tersebut kedalam tas nya.

"Woi, kalian! Bantu aku dong! Hiu sialan ini masih belum sadar juga! Kasihan barbie mermaidku. Dia tampak tersiksa jadi anak Kisame!" ucap Sasori. Semua Akatsuki cs pun menatap ke arah Kisame. Rupanya dia sedang menimang boneka tersebut sambil sesekali mengancam boneka tersebut untuk menutup mata.

"Biarkan saja dia, yang penting kan dia tidak membuat keributan publik," sahut Pein santai.

"Iya tapi pikirkan nasib bonekaku! Barbie duyung itu bisa mati kekeringan karena selama berjam-jam terus di gendong Kisame! Dia perlu air!" jelas Sasori.

"Sebenarnya yang idiot siapa sih?" gumam Sasuke. Coba saja pikirkan, boneka mana yang akan mati kekeringan? Boneka kan memang tidak punya nyawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan kita sampai? Kita sudah jalan sekitar satu jam lebih!" keluh Hidan.

"Ah? Em, eto, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok, ayo jalan terus! Atau kalian mau istirahat dulu?" tanya Hinata.

"Wah, Hinata benar-benar pengertian! Kami tidak butuh istirahat kok, ayo jalan terus saja biar cepat sampai. Asalkan jalan bersama Hinata, sejauh apapun tidak akan terasa lelah," cerocos Naruto.

"Kau mungkin tidak lelah, tapi aku lelah, Bakka!" celetuk Kakuzu.

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia sibuk berbincang dengan Hinata. Sepertinya petuah dari buku Pein cukup bermanfaat bagi Naruto. Sejauh ini PDKT nya mulus-mulus saja tuh.

Lain lagi dengan Zetsu yang bernasib kurang beruntung. Ia mencoba mengajak Sakura berbincang.

"Emm, Sakura, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Zetsu basa-basi.

"Di jepang."

"Jepangnya dimana?"

"Di konoha."

"Konohanya dimana?"

"Di atas tanah."

"Ohh," Zetsu tampak kehabisan petanyaan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan aksinya lagi. "Emm, Sakura…."

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, tadi kan kita makan sandwich."

"Ohahaha, benar juga ya," Zetsu kembali berfikir. Pertanyaan apa lagi yang bisa ia tanyakan pada Sakura ya?

"Emm, Sakura…."

"Ya?"

"Kau suka makan kecebong tidak?"

Hanya itu pertanyaan yang lewat di otak Zetsu. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sakura sweatdrop kemudian berjalan lebih cepat dan menyelipkan diri diantara Sasuke dan Itachi yang berjalan di depan mereka.

PDKT Pertama Zetsu : Gagal

* * *

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian….

"KAPAN KITA AKAN SAMPAI?!" jerit Hidan yang kini terduduk di trotoar.

"Berisik sialan! Kau membangunkan anakku!" sembur Kisame.

"Ini juga, kapan dia akan waras?!" jerit Hidan untuk kedua kalinya.

Naruto dan Hinata tampak sedang berdiskusi sambil menujuk-nunjuk peta.

"Harusnya tadi kita belok kesini, Hinata," bisik Naruto.

"Aku pikir kita akan belok di sebelah sini," jawab Hinata dengan pelan.

"Iyakah? Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan peta sih," gumam Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa membaca peta. Aku agak buta arah," aku Hinata.

"Jadi kita nyasar?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba nyempil di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"YA AMPUN, TEME! Sejak kapan kau menguping pembicaraan kami?!" pekik Naruto heboh.

"Lupakan peta bodoh itu! Tanyakan saja pada penduduk sekitar kemana jalan menuju Menara Pisa!" suruh Sasuke.

"Benar juga! Coba tanyakan pada orang itu, Hinata!" Naruto menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang duduk di halte bus.

"E-eto… Naruto-kun… sebenarnya aku… aku tidak bisa bahasa Italia," cicit Hinata.

"HUAPAA? LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN NASIB KITA?" jerit Itachi yang tiba-tiba nimbrung diantara mereka bertiga.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau juga menguping pembicaraan kita!" gerutu Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada tour guide yang tidak bisa membaca peta dan tidak bisa bahasa Italia!" celeletuk Hidan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul dengan mereka. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk bisik-bisik.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan Hinata? Dia ini mau membantu kita tahu! Ini salah tour guide aslinya yang malah kena diare!" Naruto mencoba membela Hinata.

"Sudah jangan saling menyalahkan! Sekarang siapa diantara kalian yang bisa membaca peta?" lerai Konan.

"Tobi bisa! Tobi bisa!" teriak Tobi sambil loncat-loncat. Semua menatap Tobi ragu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Zetsu.

"Tentu saja! Tobi sering lihat peta setiap nonton D*ra The Explorer!"

"Film apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Masa kau lupa, Sasuke? Kau kan sering nonton itu setiap hari minggu!" tandas Itachi. Sasuke mengernyit, mencoba mengingat film apa yang dimaksud.

"Itulooh! Film yang membuatmu antusias untuk berkata 'Disana! Disana' kau ingat kan?" lanjut Itachi.

"Bakka-Aniki! Aku tidak pernah menonton acara begitu!" kilah Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Hmm, menurut peta ini kita akan melewati jembatan, kantor polisi lalu sampai di menara pisa!" ucap Tobi yang kini tengah membaca peta.

"Yosh! Mari kita jalan lagi!" teriak Naruto. Mereka pun mulai kembali berjalan dengan dipimpin oleh Tobi yang terus menyanyikan "Jembatan, Kantor polisi, Menaraaa pisaa~"

"Hinata, kalau kau lelah bilang saja ya, aku akan menggendongmu," ucap Naruto. Hinata pun sedikit tersipu.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun. Aku masih kuat untuk berjalan," tolak Hinata.

Tiba-tiba…..

Grep!

Itachi melompat ke punggung Naruto.

"Woii! Apa yang kau lakukan! Menyingkir dari punggungku! Kau pikir aku ini unta, hah?" omel Naruto.

"Kau bilang kalau lelah kau akan menggendong," jawab Itachi sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Naruto.

"Itu hanya berlaku untuk Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil mencoba menurunkan Itachi dari punggungnya. Namun Itachi malah semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Anggap saja aku Hinata. Rambut kita sama-sama panjang!"

"Mana bisa begitu! Kau kan lebih berat! Dan lagi dadamu rata!"

"Anggap saja aku ini Sakura,"

Tiba-tiba suasana mendadak mencekam. Aura-aura hitam keluar dari sekitar Sakura. Akatsuki cs yang ada di sekitarnya menjauh beberapa langkah. Jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Sakura kesambet hantu macan betina.

DUAARR!

Suara petir mengiringi langkah Sakura yang kini mendekati Itachi dan Naruto.

Menyadari ada aura gelap, Itachi dan Naruto pun menengok ke belakang.

"SHANAAROOOO!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dan dua orang itu pun berakhir dengan mencium trotoar.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huaaaah, sepertinya chapter ini pendek ya? Maafkaan, Fai terserang flu dan tidak bisa menatap komputer/ handphone terlalu lama karena mata jadi cepat perih dan berair T.T

Kita akan lanjut lagi petualangan di Italia minggu depan yaa..

* * *

Balas Review:

 **RendyDP424 :** Nyahaaha, sayang sekali mereka gak bisa terjebak di dalam pyramid karena keburu caw ke Italia XD mungkin mereka akan terjebak di tempat lain yg lebih nista wkwk #plak

 **Anni593 :** Unta Matsuri emang beda :v untuk Gaara nya aku sudahi saja di chapter kemarin. Diriku tak kuat kalau Gaara semakin nista XD

 **Vira D Ace :** Kelinci Tobi mati kepanasan di tambah lagi Tobi kan nyimpen kelincinya di dalem jubah XD sarannya aku pake ya, chapter ini Italia dengan Hinata sbg tour guide ^_^

 **Euclidz :** Yukata bukan OC kok, dia temennya si Matsuri. Kalo gak salah nongol pas episode ujian chunin di Suna sama pas perang ninja.

 **Jujumi Chan :** Dan mereka pun bertatapan selama seminggu wkwk XD

 **Hyudate'8576 :** Eee buseet, ini anak kesambet jin dimana :v

Btw,, Sasori maenannya barbie loh, bukan piso XD

 **Dobe :** sudah update yaa.. Maaf kalau masih gak lucu semoga menghibur yaa..

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow fict ini ^_^

Apresiasi kalian sangat berarti.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ~


	16. Italia (2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 16. Italia

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./"Katakan cheese!"/"Tidak mau!"/"Tapi Tobi tidak bisa memencet tombolnya jika Senpai tidak bilang cheese."/"Orang bodoh mana yang memberitahumu hal bodoh seperti itu?!"/"Naruto-senpai."/"Akan ku kutuk si Naruto jadi batu!"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba suasana mendadak mencekam. Aura-aura hitam keluar dari sekitar Sakura. Akatsuki cs yang ada di sekitarnya menjauh beberapa langkah. Jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba Sakura kesambet hantu macan betina.

DUAARR!

Suara petir mengiringi langkah Sakura yang kini mendekati Itachi dan Naruto.

Menyadari ada aura gelap, Itachi dan Naruto pun menengok ke belakang.

"SHANAAROOOO!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dan dua orang itu pun berakhir dengan mencium trotoar.

Akatsuki yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa melongo dan menelan ludah. Satu pelajaran berharga yang mereka dapat hari ini, jangan menyinggung soal dada di depan Sakura.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak bicara soal dada rata," bisik Hidan.

Set!

Sakura segera menatap Hidan dengan garang. Pendengaran wanita pinky ini benar-benar tajam!

"Kau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah horror.

"Ah? Ti-tidak! Eh maksudku iya, lihat itu bangunan disini rata-RATA bergaya eropa, benar-benar keren, hehehe," syukurlah Hidan masih bisa berkilah. Sakura pun kembali tenang.

"Kenapa aku juga kena? Aku kan tidak bicara apa-apa!" protes Naruto yang baru saja bangkit dari posisinya mencium trotoar.

"Aku tidak memukulmu, aku memukul Itachi. Salahkan saja kenapa dia bertengger di punggungmu!" sanggah Sakura.

"Teman-teman, apa ada yang lihat Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak membantuku berdiri?" tanya Itachi yang masih di posisi tergeletak di trotoar.

Naruto dan yang lainnya segera mengedarkan pandangan mereka mencari sosok pria berambut model pantat ayam tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil, bocah itu tidak ada!

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Tobi juga tidak ada!" celetuk Zetsu.

"Apaaa? Yang bawa peta kan dia! Bagaimana ini? Kemana duo Uchiha itu?" Hidan mulai panik.

"Tadi aku melihat mereka terus berjalan ke arah sana," ucap Hinata dengan polosnya sambil menujuk jalan didepan.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau tidak hentikan mereka, un?!" Deidara mulai gemas dengan tingkah gadis bersurai indigo satu ini.

"Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan Hinata-chan? Sudah! Kita jalan saja, ayo! Hinata, tadi mereka jalan ke arah mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Emm, ku rasa ke arah sana," Hinata menunjuk jalan ke arah kiri. Kemudian ia berfikir lagi, "Eh, bukan. Tapi kesana! Eh, maksudku ke sana, aduh aku lupa, terlalu banyak orang yang lewat," ucap Hinata plin-plan.

"Huaaa! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Sasu-chan meninggalkan akuu?!" pekik Itachi yang belum bangkit dari trotoar.

Dan akhirnya Akatsuki cs pun luntang-lantung tak tahu arah. Mereka mengutuk Tobi yang sudah pergi duluan dengan petanya. Padahal kemampuan Tobi dalam mencari jalan tidak begitu buruk. Mungkin itu salah satu efek samping karna dia sering menonton acara D*ra the Expl*rer yang petanya suka menyanyi.

Mereka kini menyusuri jalan Corso, dimana terdapat banyak toko dan pusat perbelanjaan. Mata mereka pun jelalatan melihat toko-toko tersebut.

"Huaaa! Lihat itu! Toko boneka! Ayo kita ke sana! Ayo kita kesana!" jerit Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam boneka.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk mampir-mampir! Kita harus segera ke menara Pisa sebelum Tobi membuat masalah!" tegas Pein. Sasori cemberut seketika.

"Sudah, ayo jalan!" lanjut Pein yang kini memimpin jalan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu sebentar," ucap Hidan.

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin mampir ke toko buku? Tidak akan ada yang menjual Kitab Jashin disini! Ayo jalan!" cerocos Pein tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Bukan itu bodoh, Konan, Sakura dan Hinata masuk ke toko baju."

Jawaban Hidan sukses membuat Pein menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, ketiga wanita itu tidak ada dalam barisan. Tapi ada lagi yang hilang, Kakuzu juga tidak ada.

"Kemana Kakuzu?" tanya Pein.

"Dia ikut Konan dan yang lainnya, katanya biar tidak ada yang memboros uang," sahut Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu mereka di toko boneka saja!" usul Sasori.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi kemana-mana!" tandas Pein, Sasori kembali cemberut. Sasori melirik Itachi yang terlihat asyik dengan ponselnya. Ia pun mengintip sedikit pada layar ponsel Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori sambil jinjit-jinjit karna Itachi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku sedang melacak keberadaan Sasuke," ucap Itachi tanpa beralih dari layar ponselnya.

"Melacak Sasuke? Bagaimana caranya? Apa ponselmu secanggih itu?" gumam Sasori. Emang sih Itachi ini dari keluarga kaya, jadi Sasori tidak kaget kalau dia punya ponsel canggih.

"Tentu saja! Hanya tinggal menelusuri ponsel Sasuke pakai GPS, maka Sasuke akan segera ditemukan!" ucap Itachi bangga.

Sasori tampak tertegun, sepertinya dia sedang mencerna kata-kata Itachi.

Tunggu dulu, kalau ponsel Itachi ada GPS nya, kenapa dia tidak buka peta saja dari ponselnya?!

Tapi karena otak Akatsuki rata-rata dibawah standar. Sasori hanya mangut-mangut sok paham.

"Aduh lama sekali sih, aku sudah muak menjaga Hiu gila ini!" gerutu Zetsu yang kini bertugas mengawasi Kisame yang sedang meneropong menggunakan sedotan. Sedangkan Zetsu di paksa untuk menggendong bayi duyungnya.

"Sudah sabar saja, dia akan waras besok kok," sahut Pein seadanya. Kalau tidak salah, Kankuro bilang efek air kaktus itu akan menghilang dalam waktu 48 jam, dan sekarang sepertinya sudah 24 jam terlewati.

"Teman-teman! Cepat lariii!" teriak Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian bersama Konan, Hinata dan Kakuzu.

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto heran. Perasaan mereka tidak ikut marathon, kenapa harus lari?

"WOI! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Tiba-tiba saja keluar 3 orang berpakaian hitam dengan tubuh kekar mengejar Kakuzu, Konan, Sakura dan Hinata. Sekarang Naruto tahu kenapa mereka harus lari.

"KYAAA! LARIII!" mereka berempat pun lari di ikuti Akatsuki yang lainnya. Dan dengan terpaksa Zetsu dan Hidan berlari sambil menarik Kisame.

"Woi! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kalian menangkapku?!" teriak Kisame sambil meronta-ronta layaknya maling jemuran yang ditangkap polisi.

DUAAAGHH!

Hidan pun menampol kepala Kisame dengan kitab Jashin, alhasil Hiu itu pun pingsan seketika. Setidaknya sekarang Kisame lebih mudah untuk ditarik.

"BERHENTI KALIAANN!" Teriak salah satu dari security yang mengejar mereka.

"Cepat larii! Dia semakin dekat!" teriak Kakuzu yang lari paling depan.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa kita dikejar security?" tanya Pein yang belum mengerti dengan situasi ini. Dia heran, kenapa dimana-mana mereka selalu berurusan dengan security.

"Menjelaskannya nanti saja yang penting sekarang kita lari dulu! Jangan sampai tertangkap atau kalian harus ganti rugi!" jelas Kakuzu sambil terus berlari.

"Ganti rugi apaan, sialan! Kita kan dari tadi hanya diam diluar!" sanggah Sasori. Keringat bercucuran menghiasi wajahnya, padahal cuaca di Italia cukup sejuk karna sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

"POKOKNYA LARI SAJA!" tandas Kakuzu.

* * *

Sementara itu Tobi dan Sasuke terus berjalan sambil bersenandung yel-yel D*ra The Explorer. Dan hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit mereka pun sudah sampai di Field of Miracles. Sebuah lapangan luas yang memiliki 4 bangunan khas bangsa romawi. Bangunan pertama adalah menara pisa sebuah bangunan berwarna putih yang miring mencapai 3 derajat. Kemudian ada Baptistry yang merupakan bangunan berbentuk lingkaran yang tentu saja digunakan oleh umat kristiani untuk pembaptisan. Lalu ada Duomo, bangunan berbentuk salib. Dan yang terakhir ada Camposanto, yaitu area pemakaman yang tertutup.

Kini Sasuke dan Tobi berdiri di depan Menara Pisa.

"Huah! Lihat itu Senpai! Menaranya kenapa miring? Apa baru saja terjadi gempa?" tanya Tobi heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangunan tersebut.

"Bukan, bodoh! Menara pisa memang miring sama seperti otakmu!" jawab Sasuke sarkasme.

"Waaw! Keren! Otak Tobi mirip menara!" Tobi malah kegirangan. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tunggu, kemana orang-orang bodoh yang lainnya?" tanya Sasuke begitu sadar kalau dia hanya berdua dengan Tobi.

"Senpai, ayo kita ke sana!" Tobi malah berlari mendekati menara Pisa.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu! Yang lainnya kemana?!" teriak Sasuke yang ujung-ujungnya tetap mengikuti Tobi menuju menara.

"Senpai, cepat foto Tobi disini!" rengek Tobi di depan pagar menara.

"Cih, aku tidak mau! Kau foto saja sendiri!" Tolak Sasuke. Selain gengsian, Uchiha satu ini memang paling anti diperintah.

"Hueee! Sasuke-senpai tidak mau memotret Tobi! Huee!" Tobi nangis guling-guling di depan menara. Ia pun menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung.

Sasuke yang berniat mengabaikannya pun harus berpikir dua kali karena kini orang-orang berbisik membicarakannya.

"Berhenti, bodoh! Jangan menangis begitu! Lagi pula ini bukan waktunya untuk berfoto!" omel Sasuke dongkol. Benar-benar sial nasibnya harus terperangkap dengan bocah idiot yang memanggilnya Senpai, padahal umur Tobi lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Hueee! Tobi jauh-jauh ke Italia tapi tidak di foto, hueee!" Bukannya berhenti menangis, bocah bertopeng oranye tersebut malah menangis semakin kencang. Orang-orang pun kini mulai berkumpul memperhatikan Tobi.

'Shit! Kenapa mereka malah berkumpul? Mereka pikir ini acara topeng monyet apa?' batin Sasuke mangkel.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun mengalah dan mau memotret Tobi sebelum security mengusir mereka.

"Sudah! Bubar sana!" omel Sasuke dan orang-orang yang tadi berkumpul pun bubar satu persatu.

Cekrek.

"Nih!" Sasuke menyodorkan hasil jepretannya pada Tobi.

"Eh? Kenapa sudah lagi? Tobi kan belum siap senpai! Sebelum foto beri aba-aba dong!" protes Tobi.

"Siap ataupun tidak, mukamu kan tidak kelihatan jadi bukan masalah!"

"Huhu, hikss… hueee! Tapi ini fotonya jelek!" Tobi mulai kembali menangis, tapi syukurlah kali ini ia tidak berguling-guling. Tapi tetap saja ada orang yang melihat mereka dan berbisik-bisik.

"Huh! Baiklah akan ku foto sekali lagi!" ucap Sasuke dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Baiklah! Beri aba-aba yaa!" teriak Tobi kegirangan.

"Hn."

Cekrek.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke setelah kamera tersebut menangkap gambar Tobi yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar menara.

"Hee? Aba-abanya mana Senpai?"

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang, Hn!"

"Aba-aba itu harusnya 1-2-3- katakan cheese!"

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan itu!"

"HUEEE! Naruto-Senpai selalu melakukan itu kalau sedang memotret!"

Dan Tobi pun kembali menangis.

"Sialan. Akan ku kutuk si Naruto," gumam Sasuke. "Baiklah akan ku hitung sampai tiga! Satu! Dua! Tiga! Katakan cheese!" ucap Sasuke yang akhirnya mengalah sebelum bocah autis ini kembali berulah.

"Cheese!" teriak Tobi.

Cekrek!

"Sudah!"

"Oke, terimakasih, Senpai!" ucap Tobi. Ia pun berniat untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

"Eh, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tobi mau cari tempat lain."

Sasuke menyodorkan kamera milik Naruto tersebut kepada Tobi. Tobi pun menerima kamera tersebut dengan perasaan bingung.

"Gantian. Fotokan aku," pinta Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ayayay! Kapten!" Sahut Tobi dengan senang hati. Tobi pun mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Oke, siap ya! Satu, dua, tiga! Katakan cheese!" teriak Tobi di belakang kamera.

"…"

"Katakan cheese, senpai!"

"…"

"Katakan cheese!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tapi Tobi tidak bisa memencet tombolnya jika Senpai tidak bilang cheese."

"Tekan saja tombolnya! Aku tidak mau berkata cheese!"

"Tapi itu passwordnya Senpai!"

"Orang bodoh mana yang memberitahumu hal bodoh seperti itu?!"

"Naruto-senpai."

"Akan ku kutuk si Naruto jadi batu!" umpat Sasuke. "Baiklah cepat foto! Cheese!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Cekrek!

Tobi pun memencet tombol kamera tersebut. Dan mereka berdua pun pergi mencari spot foto yang lain. Yah, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan disini selain menikmati pemandangan gedung dan berfoto.

* * *

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang berlari bersama Akatsuki lain merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kakinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kakiku terasa berat ya? Seperti ada batu yang membebaninya!" keluh Naruto yang berlari semakin lambat.

"Alasan tidak bermutu! Cepat lari atau kau akan tertangkap!" tandas Kakuzu.

"A-aku serius!"

Bruukk!

Dan Naruto pun akhirnya terjatuh karna tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata, ia berniat membantu Naruto yang tersungkur di jalanan. Tapi Pein segera menariknya.

"Lari saja! Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja!" ucap Pein sambil menarik Hinata.

"Woii! Jangan tinggalkan akuu!" jerit Naruto. Keempat orang itu pun kini semakin dekat, sementara Naruto belum bisa bangkit karna badannya terasa berat.

"Kenapa badanku jadi terasa berat begini? Apa ini kutukan dari Kaa-san karna aku tidak pernah menelponnya selama ini?" pikir Naruto. Tapi hal itu harus ia kesampingkan terlebih dahulu karena ketiga orang dengan pakaian serba hitam kini semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Semakin dekat…

Semakin dekat…

Beberapa centi lagi, dan….

Swingg!

Mereka semua melompati Naruto begitu saja dan terus mengejar Akatsuki cs. Naruto pun bengong dibuatnya.

"Woii! Kenapa kalian tidak menangkapku?! Maksudku, untuk apa dari tadi aku lari! Dasar sialan!" umpat Naruto sambil memandang orang-orang tersebut yang kini semakin menjauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Handphoneku tidak ada GPS-nya!" teriak Naruto yang baru ingat kalu ponselnya kini hanyalah ponsel jadul yang hanya bisa digunakan untuk menelpon dan sms. kemudian ia pun berusaha bangkit dan berlari lagi mengejar mereka semua.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlari terdapat sebuah taman labirin. Kakuzu pun mengajak Akatsuki cs untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

"Kenapa kita malah masuk ke sini? Ini kan taman labirin!" tanya Pein. Apa Kakuzu tidak tahu apa kalau Akatsuki itu buta arah? Bisa-bisa mereka terjebak di dalam labirin.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes! Ini kesempatan kita untuk mengecoh para security itu!" balas Kakuzu. Ia terus berjalan memasuki labirin, diikuti oleh Akatsuki yang lainnya.

Ketiga security yang mengejar mereka pun akhirnya berpencar mencari Akatsuki. Naruto yang mengekor mereka pun memutuskan untuk menuju jalan lain.

"Lewat sini!" tunjuk Kakuzu. Mereka pun belok kiri dan menyusuri labirin dengan waswas. Dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan mereka pun berpapasan dengan salah satu security.

"Haha! Ketangkap kalian! Cepat ganti rugi!" ucap salah satu security yang menggunakan kacamata hitam bulat. Terdapat sebuah name-tag di bajunya bertuliskan 'Ebisu'

"Huaaa! Cepat lari kesanaa!" teriak Kakuzu sambil menujuk arah sebaliknya. Namun yang ada di barisan paling belakang adalah Zetsu dan Hidan yang membopong Kisame, alhasil mereka bertiga malah menghalangi jalan labirin yang sempit ini.

"Cepatlah maju, sialan!" jerit Kakuzu yang kini tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari Ebisu.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja udara dingin menyeruak membuat bulu kuduk Kakuzu merinding. Rupanya Ebisu kini telah berhasil mencengkram bahu Kakuzu.

"Tidaaak! Selamatkan koperku, teman-teman! Larilaaah! Aku sudah tertangkaap!" teriak Kakuzu sambil melemparkan kopernya pada Pein.

"Hiks, Kakuzu..." tangis Deidara mendramatisir.

Tak lama kemudian, security yang lain pun datang dan mengepung Akatsuki cs. Dan dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas akhirnya Kakuzu pun membayar ganti rugi pada security tersebut. Itupun berkat ancaman Akatsuki cs.

"Uangkuuu!" ratap Kakuzu sambil menatap uang-uangnya yang kini berada di tangan para security tersebut.

Setelah menghitung uang Kakuzu, mereka pun berniat untuk beranjak pergi.

"Sudah pas, ayo kita pergi!" ajak security yang menggunakan penutup kepala dan masker mirip Kakuzu, hanya saja ia memakai kacamata bulat kecil berwarna hitam. Tampak sebuah nametag di dadanya bertuliskan Yoroi.

"Tapi bos, jalan keluarnya ke arah mana?" tanya Ebisu. Yoroi pun tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hoi! Siapa diantara kalian yang tahu jalan keluarnya!" tanya Yoroi pada Akatsuki. Mereka semua saling pandang kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan membodohi kami! Cepat tunjukkan jalan kelurnya!" bentak security berambut perak dengan kacamata bulat berwarna bening. Tertulis nama Kabuto di nametag-nya.

"Sungguh, kami tidak tahu jalan keluarnya! Justru kami juga sedang tersesat menuju menara pisa!" jelas Konan.

Kabuto menepuk jidatnya, 'Dasar tidak berguna!' batinnya.

"Kita coba lewat sini saja!" ajak Ebisu. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menyusuri taman labirin. Di belakangnya, Akatsuki membuntuti mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Tobi malah asyik berfoto di sekitar menara. Sesekali Sasuke mengecek ponselnya, siapa tahu ada salah satu dari rombongan Akatsuki yang menelponnya. Tapi sampai detik ini mereka tidak ada menelepon. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sengaja meninggalkan Sasuke bersama si bodoh ini? Ah, ingin rasanya Sasuke menelepon salah satu dari mereka. Tapi apa daya kalau Sasuke masih belum beli pulsa sejak Itachi menghabiskan pulsanya.

Kini Sasuke dan Tobi memutuskan untuk berehat sebentar sambil duduk di atas rerumputan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tobi merasa ada yang aneh deh," ucap Tobi sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Kau kan memang aneh," sahut Sasuke sarkasme.

"Bukan Tobi yang aneh, senpai. Tapi Tobi merasa ada yang kurang," lanjut Tobi lagi.

"Iya, otakmu kan memang kurang," balas Sasuke, kali ini lebih sarkasme.

"Ini bukan soal otak Tobi, senpai. Ah! Iya, Tobi ingat! Lolipop Tobi manaa?!" teriak Tobi begitu ingat kalau lolipop miliknya hilang.

"Ya ampun! Kau bahkan lebih menyadari lolipopmu hilang ketimbang teman-temanmu!" omel Sasuke. Sasuke jadi gampang frustasi kalau dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Oh, iya! Yang lain kemana ya? Tobi baru ingat kalau Tobi menitipkan lolipop Tobi pada Deidara senpai saat Tobi mengikat tali sepatu dijalan."

"Jangan bicara padaku!" ucap Sasuke muak.

Tiba-tiba saja terasa hawa-hawa menyebalkan di sekitar Sasuke. Ini seperti hawa brother complex. Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan benar saja, tepat saat ia menengok ke arah kiri, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang melompat kepelukan Sasuke. Ia memeluknya dengan erat sambil berurai air mata.

"Huaaaa! Ku pikir aku akan kehilangan dirimu selamanya, Sasu-chankuu!" jerit Itachi. Sasuke yang dipeluk dengan erat hanya bisa meronta-ronta mencari udara bebas.

"Lepaskan! Sasuke kehabisan nafas!" omel Sakura yang langsung menarik Itachi dengan paksa.

"Hah…hah…" Sasuke tampak terengah-engah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Cih, giliran pada Sasuke, bicaranya manis begitu," gerutu Itachi pelan.

"Deidara-Senpai! Mana lolipop Tobi?" ucap Tobi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Deidara berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat lolipop oranye yang Tobi titipkan.

"Sepertinya lolipopnya jatuh saat aku lari dikejar security, un. Lupakan soal lolipop, Tobi! Ini saatnya kita berfoto, un! Lihat itu menaranya miring, un!" Deidara tampak antusias melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Maaf semuanya, sekarang sudah waktunya kita kembali ke bandara," ucap Hinata.

"Huapaa? Tapikan kita baru sampai?!" pekik Hidan yang baru saja menidurkan Kisame di rerumputan. Sepertinya pukulan kitab Jashin milik Hidan sangat manjur.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, salahkan saja Kakuzu yang membawa kita ke taman labirin!" ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Kakuzu.

Dan mereka pun akhirnya kembali ke bandara dengan perasaan kecewa. Kecuali Tobi dan Sasuke yang memang sudah puas berkeliling dan berfoto.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun tiba di bandara. Setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata, Akatsuki pun masuk ke dalam pesawat untuk beristirahat. Kecuali Naruto dan Pein yang kini tengah berbisik-bisik di depan pintu pesawat.

"Cepat tembak dia, bodoh! Kau kan tidak tahu kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi!" desak Pein.

"Ta-tapi kalau dia menolak bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di ruang tunggu. Katanya dia menunggu seseorang yang menjemputnya.

"Kau itu kan pengikut Pein si Pakar Cinta! Aku akan jamin kau pasti diterima! Sudah sana tembak dia!" omel Pein yang langsung mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto pun tersungkur ke luar pesawat.

"Wadaaww! Apa-apaan kau?!" protes Naruto.

"Sudah sana pergi! Jangan kembali sebelum kau jadi pacarnya!" teriak Pein sambil menutup pintu pesawat.

"Sialan! Seenaknya saja si Kampret itu!" gerutu Naruto. Akhirnya ia pun beranikan diri untuk menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu.

Sementara itu Akatsuki cs kini tengah beristirahat di kursi masing-masing. Mereka sedang menunggu Konan dan Deidara yang sedang membuat makan malam.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat foto tadi siang di menara pisa.

Foto pertama adalah foto Tobi, foto kedua juga masih foto Tobi. Kemudian foto selanjutnya adalah foto bagian atas menara pisa.

Tunggu dulu, harusnya kan ini foto Sasuke, tapi kenapa hanya ada menara pisa nya?

Kemudian ia melihat foto yang lain, seharusnya ini foto Sasuke yang sedang bersandar dengan cool pada bangunan duomo. Tapi yang terlihat di foto hanyalah bangunan duomo dan sedikit rambut Sasuke bagian atasnya.

Kemudian ia melihat foto yang lain lagi, ingin rasanya ia menginjak-injak kamera tersebut. Dari semua foto yang di ambil Tobi, tidak ada satupun foto Sasuke yang normal. Hanya ada sebagian kaki Sasuke yang terfoto, atau hanya tangannya saja bahkan ada yang tidak ada sama sekali.

"TOBI SIALAN! LALU UNTUK APA DARI TADI AKU BERKATA CHEESE?!" jerit Sasuke frustasi.

* * *

"Hinata-chan," panggil Naruto sambil duduk di samping Hinata.

"Naruto-kun? Kau tidak masuk?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Hinata."

"Eh? A-apa itu?" tanya Hinata yang mendadak gagap. Ia merasa malu dan gugup begitu Naruto menatapnya dengan intens. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata untuk menambah kesan romantis, persis seperti yang tertulis di buku milik Pein.

"Hinata-chan, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku-"

"MENYINGKIR KAU DARI HINATA, DASAR MESUM!"

Duaagghhh!

Kejadian yang begitu cepat, Naruto bahkan tidak sempat melihat siapa yang menendangnya barusan. Yang ia tahu, kini tubuhnya terjerembab ke dalam tong sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Maaf sabtu kemaren gak update karna sibuk mau lebaran wkwk #plak

Btw, Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya semuanya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin 😇

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Euclidz :** kalo berapa negaranya sih belum tahu, tapi mereka bakal ke beberapa negara di eropa sama beberapa negara di amerika, abis gitu pulang deh XD

 **RendyDP424 :** Hoho, udah aku sasarin noh ke taman labirin, wkwk XD

 **DandiDandi :** betul sekali, hanya Gaara yang waras diantara mereka, wkwk.

Mereka ujung2nya kesasar juga karna ngikutin Kakuzu XD

 **Anni593 :** bener banget, mending Gaara nya aku sakuin aja biar tidak terkontaminasi ya haha #plak

Aamiin, makasih yaa ^_^

 **jujumi chan :** Hahaha, tapi kali ini dia hanya mencerahkan jalan Sasuke doang XD

Aamiin, makasih yaa ^_^

 **.165 :** Chap depan mereka ke France kayaknya..

 **Vira D Ace :** Sama-sama

Ada sih, nicknamenya sama Fairyska-chan juga, Cuma cerita yang aku post disana copasan dari akun ini, huehehe

Aamiin, makasih yaa ^_^

 **Marshalia Hardiansyah** : Huaaaaa, salam kenal juga ya… makasih reviewnyaa :D aku ngakak baca reviewmu, wkwk

Buat Itachi, sebenernya aku gak niat bikin dia jadi feminin sih, tapi kesannya jadi begitu ya XD Kalo Deidara aku buat kebingungan dengan gendernya, habis rambutnya kek cewek #plak

Aku gak niat bikin mereka homo sih, lagian disini Sasori selalu nolak Dei-chan mentah2 XD

Nyahaha, kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksi Pein nanti XD

 **uvuvuvuwvwvvwe ognyete ossas :** jadi gini, Itachi kan rambutnya panjang sama kaya Hinata, jadi dia bilang anggap aja aku ini Hinata. Nah pas Naruto bilang dada Itachi rata, Itachi bilang anggap aja aku ini Sakura. Kan sama-sama rata #buaagghh#dishanaro

Naruto kena juga karna Itachi kan lagi bertengger di punggungnya, alhasil dia ikut kedorong pas di pukul Sakura.

Duhh maaf ya deskripsi fictku masih kacau, jadi bikin bingung X(

Btw, nama ente panjang bener, untung bisa di copas :v

 **Tomattochery :** Ahahaha, ini sudah update yaa

 **Hyudate'8576 :** yak! 2 permohonan terkabul! XD

Huakakak, Ganteng-ganteng suka Dora :v wkwkwkwk selalu ngakak kalo baca reviewmu XD

 **Mirai kamiNami :** Hahaaha, pasti aku nistakan setiap kali ada kesempatan wkwk #diamaterasu


	17. Perancis

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 17. Perancis

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "NAH, SEKARANG MARI KITA DENGARKAN KATA SAMBUTAN DARI TETUA KITA. UCHIHA ITACHI!"/"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan rasa duka citaku pada Hinata karena mendapatkan musibah berupa makhluk pirang yang punya kumis kucing. Yang kedua aku ingin mengucapkan rasa duka citaku pada dompet Naruto karena sebentar lagi isinya akan terkuras untuk mentraktir kami yakiniku!"

.

.

.

"MENYINGKIR KAU DARI HINATA, DASAR MESUM!"

Duaagghhh!

Kejadian yang begitu cepat, Naruto bahkan tidak sempat melihat siapa yang menendangnya barusan. Yang ia tahu, kini tubuhnya terjerembab ke dalam tong sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata panik.

Naruto pun bangkit dari tong sampah dengan murka.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENENDANGKU?!" bentaknya kencang sambil berkacak pinggang. Dan di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan wajah garang.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kedua tangannya yang bertengger di pinggang kini perlahan ia turunkan. Lututnya mendadak gemetar. Dengan perasaan waswas ia mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"E-eh, ternyata kau, Kakak ipar," sapa Naruto dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KAKAK IPAR!"

Bletak!

Neji menjitak ubun-ubun Naruto. Sedangkan sang korban hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Ayo, Hinata! Kita pulang!" Neji menarik tangan Hinata untuk membawanya pulang. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa meratapi kepergian Hinata tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali mencegahnya, tapi ia tidak sanggup kalau harus di tampol Neji untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Naruto pun kembali menuju pesawat dengan lunglai. Sia-sia saja membaca buku petuah cinta milik Pein, seharusnya dia membaca buku santet milik Hidan agar Neji tidak datang mengganggu mereka.

Tok..tok..tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu pesawat yang masih tertutup rapat karna dikunci oleh Pein. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Pein dari dalam sana.

"Siapa disana?"

"Ini aku, Naruto!"

"Woi! Siap-siap! Naruto datang!" terdengar suara pelan dari dalam sana. Naruto mengendus kesal, apa yang sedang orang-orang bodoh itu lakukan sih?

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Naruto langsung di sambut oleh Akatsuki yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Di paling belakang ada Zetsu dan Hidan yang mengangkat banner bertuliskan 'SELAMAT JADIAN! MINTA PJ DONG!'

Sudah di pastikan kalau banner itu adalah hasil tulisan tangan Kakuzu.

"INI DIA! MARI KITA SAMBUT SATU-SATUNYA MAKHLUK DI PESAWAT INI YANG MENGAKHIRI GELAR JOMBLONYA! DIALAH NAMIKAZE NARUTOO!" teriak Pein heboh sambil menggunakan mic yang terbuat dari sisir milik Deidara.

"..." Naruto tercengang, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang berjubah hitam ini.

"NAH, SEKARANG MARI KITA DENGARKAN KATA SAMBUTAN DARI TETUA KITA. UCHIHA ITACHI!" teriak Pein lagi. Itachi pun maju satu langkah ke depan. Ia tampak merapikan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia pakai. Uchiha satu ini kini menggunakan setelan jas yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Selamat malam semuanya," sapa Itachi di awal pidatonya.

"MALAAMMM!" sahut Akatsuki berjamaah.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan rasa duka citaku pada Hinata karena mendapatkan musibah berupa makhluk pirang yang punya kumis kucing. Yang kedua aku ingin mengucapkan rasa duka citaku pada dompet Naruto karena sebentar lagi isinya akan terkuras untuk mentraktir kami yakiniku!"

"Stttt! Bukan yakiniku, tapi steak!" bisik Konan yang berada di belakang Itachi.

"Oh iya, bukan Yakiniku, maksudku Steak! Kemudian aku ingin mengucapkan selamat bersuka cita pada seluruh Akatsuki karna besok kita akan makan enak di restoran mewah secara GRATIS!"

"HORAAAYYY!" koor Akatsuki bersamaan.

"Cukup sekian sambutan dariku, terimakasih dan selamat," Itachi mengakhiri pidatonya kemudian mundur kembali kedalam barisan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam terpaku dengan sebelah alis mata yang berkedut. KATA SAMBUTAN MACAM APA ITU?! Ingin rasanya Naruto berkata kasar.

"YA, TERIMAKASIH PADA ITACHI ATAS SAMBUTANNYA. KEMUDIAN YANG KEDUA ADALAH PIDATO DARI KAKUZU! SILAKAN MAJU KE DEPAN!" teriak Pein, masih menggunakan sisir sebagai mic.

"Ekhm," Kakuzu berdehem kemudian maju satu langkah ke depan. Wajahnya berseri-seri, tampaknya ia sedang berbahagia. Sungguh mulia sekali teman Naruto yang satu ini. Ia ikut berbahagia atas kebahagiaan Naruto. Yah meskipun ada maksud terselubung didalamnya.

"Aku berdiri disini untuk mengatakan pidato yang sangat penting bagi pasangan baru. Namaku Kakuzu dan aku suka uang. Sebelum ke inti pidato aku akan membahas tentang laki-laki dan perempuan."

Pein tampak antusias mendengarkan pidato Kakuzu, terutama tentang laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Tapi hidup mereka tidak akan lengkap tanpa uang. Itu sebabnya dalam suatu hubungan seseorang harus menyiapkan uang sebagai modal utama."

"Langsung saja ke inti pidato!" protes Hidan yang sudah pegal karena terus mengangkat banner bersama Zetsu.

"Baiklah, intinya Naruto harus membayar denda karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memiliki pacar di tempat ini. Ditambah denda karena telah membuat para jones disini iri. Lalu kau juga harus membayar denda karena telah membuat aku harus berpidato sekarang. Jumlah dendanya adalah 1 juta dollar, silakan transfer ke rekeningku malam ini," ucap Kakuzu sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi sederet nomor pada Naruto.

"PERSETAN DENGAN DENDA BODOH INI! AKU TIDAK PACARAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar kertas yang diberikan Kakuzu ke lantai kemudian menginjak-injaknya dengan kesal.

Akatsuki Shock berat mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Hidan dan Zetsu pun menurunkan banner yang sedari tadi mereka angkat.

"Jadi, kau di tolak?" tanya Pein dengan tatapan sendu sambil memegang bahu Naruto. Kakuzu yang berada di salah satu barisan tampak berkaca-kaca saking sedihnya.

"BUKAN DITOLAK! Aku bahkan belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku! Tiba-tiba si Neji datang dan menendangku hingga aku terperosok ke dalam tong sampah! Dan dia membawa Hinata pulang! Semua rencanaku gagal! GAGAALLL!" teriak Naruto dengan segala emosi yang ia keluarkan.

"HUAAAA! KITA TIDAK JADI MAKAN STEAK!" tangis Itachi.

"HUEEEE! Padahal Tobi sudah menyiapkan tarian khusus untuk pasangan baru! Hueee!" Tobi menangis guling-guling karena tidak jadi tampil. Padahal menurut jadwal yang dibuat Pein, Tobi harusnya menari setelah pidato Kakuzu.

"Satu juta dollarkuu!" Kakuzu juga tak kalah sedih karena tak jadi mendapat 1 juta dollar.

Dan malam itupun Akatsuki lalui dengan kesedihan...

Keesokan harinya, Pesawat Konoha Air meluncur dari bandara internasional Italia menuju Paris, Perancis. Mereka mendarat dengan mulus dan keluar dari pesawat dengan ceria. Melupakan semua kesedihan yang mereka alami tadi malam.

Mereka semua menunggu tour guide di ruang tunggu. Naruto mencoba menelepon tour guide yang bertugas mengantar mereka di Perancis. Tapi orang bernama Nara Shikamaru tersebut tak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

Drrrttttt...Drrrrrrtt...

Terdengar suara getaran sayup-sayup di sekitar mereka. Deidara yang menyadari itu segera mencari sumber suara.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul terlihat seorang pria tengah tertidur di salah satu kursi. Bunyi getaran yang di dengar Deidara tampaknya berasal dari saku celana pria tersebut.

"Haduh, kemana sih tour guidenya?!" gerutu Hidan.

"Dia belum mengangkat teleponnya juga," keluh Naruto.

"Coba pinjam ponselmu, un!" Pinta Deidara. Ia pun mencoba menelepon lagi seseorang yang bernama Shikamaru tersebut.

Ddrrrtttt...drrtttt...

Bunyi getaran yang berasal dari saku celana pria itu kembali terdengar. Deidara pun mendekati pria tersebut sambi mengendap-endap.

"Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan mengganggu orang!" omel Sasori. Sedangkan Deidara hanya menyuruh Sasori tutup mulut sambil berkata "Ssstttt, un!"

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Kisame. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat semua Akatsuki cs menatap ke arahnya. Bukannya si Kisame masih mabuk kaktus? Apa dia sudah sadar? Perasaan belum 48 jam deh. Pikir Akatsuki cs.

"Kenapa kalian tidak menghentikannya? Dia mau mencuri patung bandara! Cepat hentikan si pirang itu!" teriak Kisame. Rupanya dia masih belum normal. Dalam halusinasinya kini Shikamaru adalah sebuah patung yang sengaja di bangun di dalam bandara dan Deidara terlihat seperti maling yang akan menggotong patung itu untuk di jual di pasar loak.

"MALING! MALINGG! ADA YANG MAU MALING PATUNG BANDARA! HOI! SECURITY!" teriak Kisame dengan suara toanya. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana menatap Kisame dengan penuh tanya. Pein segera membekap mulut Kisame.

"Hehehe, i'm sorry, he is kepalanya terbentur wall, hehe," ucap Pein yang mencoba memberi penjelasan pada orang-orang yang lewat.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKAN TOUR GUIDE NYA, UN!"

Teriakan Deidara sukses membuat seluruh Akatsuki cs melihat ke arahnya. Tapi dilihat dari mana pun tidak ada tanda-tanda tour guide yang dimaksud Deidara. Hanya ada seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di dekat sana.

"Mana tour guidenya, Senpai?" tanya Tobi.

"Ini dia!" Deidara menunjuk pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"Jangan mengada-ngada kau, Deidara!" omel Naruto. Masa ia dia tour guidenya? Dari pakaiannya saja sepertinya dia berniat numpang tidur di bandara deh. Dia hanya pakai kaos oblong putih dan celana cokelat selutut. Juga hanya memakai sandal jepit khas hotel atau rumah sakit.

"Lihat ini!" ucap Deidara sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel mini Naruto. Deidara tampak menelepon seseorang bernama Shikamaru dan beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar suara getaran dari saku celana pria berambut hitam tersebut.

Kemudian Deidara mematikan panggilannya. Dan getaran di saku celana pria itu pun otomatis berhenti.

"Benar kan, un?" tanya Deidara bangga.

"Jadi dari tadi dia disini?! Dan dia tidak bangun juga dengan getaran dari ponselnya? Ingin rasanya aku berkata kasar," ucap Naruto sambil menahan emosinya. Kemudian ia menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Hoi! Bangun! Apa kau Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto sambil mencolek bahu pria tersebut.

"Hoaaam, nyam...nyam..." pria yang diduga Shikamaru itu hanya berbalik ke arah lain masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

Naruto pun menggoyangkan tubuh Shikamaru dengan cukup kencang. "Woiii! BANGUUUNNN!" teriaknya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pria itu akan bangun.

Naruto yang kesal pun mendorong pria itu hingga terjatuh dari kursi dan tergeletak di lantai. Namun pria itu masih tertidur pulas, malah ia tampak lebih nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

Urat-urat kesabaran Naruto putus, ia berniat mencekik pria itu sekarang. Namun niatnya segera dihentikan oleh Deidara.

"Jangan, un! Biar aku saja yang tangani," ucap Deidara sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lempung dari saku celananya. Ia pun segera menyimpan lempung itu di dekat kuping Shikamaru. Deidara menyuruh Akatsuki cs untuk menjauh beberapa meter. Setelah dirasa cukup aman Deidara pun meledakkan lempung tersebut.

"KATSU!" Teriak Deidara.

DUAAARRR!

"HOAAM, apa sudah tahun baru?" tanya Shikamaru yang akhirnya bangun juga.

"TAHUN BARU APANYA, SIALAN?! INI MASIH BULAN JULI!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Jam berapa ini? Aku harus bertemu para wisatawan dari konoha, Hoaam," ujar Shikamaru sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kami wisatawan dari Konoha yang kau maksud, un!" ucap Deidara.

"Oh, rupanya kalian, cepat sekali kalian datang. Jadi kita akan pergi sekarang atau kita tidur siang dulu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apanya yang cepat sekali?!"

"Kami sudah datang dua jam yang lalu, sialan!"

"Apanya yang tidur siang? Ini kan masih jam 10 pagi!" ucap Hidan, Zetsu dan Sasori berurutan.

Pria itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil berkata "Ohh, masih pagi rupanya, pantas saja aku masih ngantuk."

"Ahh, sudahlah! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ucap Konan.

"Kita akan pergi kemana? Pasti ke menara Eiffel ya?" tebak Sakura.

"Pergi ke menara Eiffel itu merepotkan, kita akan pergi ke Museum Louvre saja, disana aku bisa tidur dengan tenang sementara kalian berkeliling" sahut Shikamaru. "Ayo jalan!" ajaknya sambil berjalan menuju keluar bandara.

"Tour guide macam apa dia ini?!" gerutu Sakura.

Shikamaru pun menyuruh Akatsuki cs untuk masuk ke dalam bus. Mereka semua pun duduk di masing-masing kursi dengan rapi.

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang bisa menyetir bus?" tanya Shikamaru.

Itachi pun buru-buru mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "aku! Aku! Aku bisa!"

"Ya! Kau pergilah menyetir, aku akan tidur siang sebentar," ucap Shikamaru sambil berganti posisi dengan Itachi dan duduk di samping Kisame.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir bus?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tenang saja! Sasuke saja bisa menyetir pesawat. Uchiha itu jenius dalam menyetir!" ucap Itachi yakin. Ia pun segera duduk di kursi supir.

"Kalau begitu, Tobi juga jenius dalam menyetir dong?" tanya Tobi antusias.

"Iya! Kau jenius dalam menyetir sepeda roda tiga!" sahut Sasuke yang masih dongkol karna foto yang di ambil Tobi tidak ada yang benar satupun.

"Yeay! Tobi suka sepeda roda tiga!"

"Siap-siap semua! Kita akan jalan!" teriak Itachi.

"YEEEE!" sahut Akatsuki cs kecuali Shikamaru yang kini tengah berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Bus pun mulai melaju keluar dari parkiran bandara. Sejauh ini lancar, sepertinya Itachi cukup bisa diandalkan. Naruto yang duduk di samping Itachi pun bernafas lega.

Brrrmmm...brmmmm...

Bus kini memasuki jalan raya, Itachi pun memacu busnya lebih cepat.

"Wohooo! Ini menyenangkan!" teriak Itachi kegirangan. Di belakangnya juga Tobi bersorak gembira.

"Hei, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" tanya Sakura yang merasa waswas.

"Baiklah, tambah kecepatan lagi!" teriak Itachi.

"Wohoooo! Akhirnya aku bisa naik roller coaster!" teriak Kisame gembira.

Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat lampu lalu lintas yang lampu merahnya sedang menyala. Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera menyuruh Itachi mengerem.

"LAMPU MERAH! REM, ITACHI! REM!"

Itachi yang kaget pun segera menginjak rem dengan cepat. Terdengar suara decitan antara ban dan aspal. Dan Naruto pun berakhir dengan menabrak kaca depan bus karna tidak pakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kau ini bisa menyetir tidak sih? Sudah biar aku saja yang menyetir!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Itachi keluar dari kursi supir.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU KAN SUPIRNYA DISINI!" bantah Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke pun menarik paksa Itachi keluar dari kursi supir.

"Woi! Apa-apaan ini! Ini namanya penjarahan bus!" Itachi terus berontak.

Lampu merah pun berganti kuning kemudian hijau. Bus pun mulai melaju kembali menuju museum.

"Loh? Kenapa busnya bisa maju?" tanya Naruto yang baru sadar kalau seharusnya bus tidak melaju karna tidak ada supirnya. Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi pun menengok ke arah kemudi dengan gerakan slow motion. Mereka waswas kalau-kalau bus ini melaju sendiri.

Dan saat mereka melihat ke depan. Rupanya ada Kisame yang kini tengah menyetir. Iya, Kisame yang masih mabuk kaktus.

"WOI! SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU MENYETIR!" teriak Itachi.

"Aku adalah bajak laut yang akan menjaga kedamaian laut! Huahahaha!" ucap Kisame ngaco sambil menginjak gas bus tersebut lebih kuat.

SWINGGG~~~

Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi yang sedang berdiri di lorong bus pun terpelanting ke belakang karna kecepatan bus yang bertambah secara tiba-tiba.

BRAAAKKK!

Mereka bertiga pun tergeletak tak karuan dilantai bus.

"Loh? Mana Sasuke? Sasuke kau dimana?" ucap Itachi sambil celingak celinguk mencari adiknya. Ia hanya melihat Naruto yang sedang terkapar di sudut bus. Tapi tak ada Sasuke dimana pun.

"Aku di sini, bodoh!" teriak Sasuke yang ternyata diduduki oleh Itachi.

"Huaaa! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" ucap Itachi gembira.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! Cepat menyingkir dari punggungku!"

Sementara itu Pein dan Hidan berjalan mendekati Kisame. Mereka akan berusaha menghentikan Hiu gila tersebut. Setelah jarak mereka beberapa langkah lagi, Kisame melihat ke arah spion yang bertengger di tengah bus. Begitu melihat Pein dan Hidan mendekat, Kisame pun mengencangkan tekanan gas busnya. Alhasil kedua orang itu pun terpelanting kebelakang.

Itachi pun membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. Saat Sasuke berdiri...

Duaaaghhh...

Mereka berdua dihantam oleh Pein dan Hidan yang terpelanting dari depan. Dan menempel di kaca belakang bus.

"Seseorang tolong hentikan Hiu gila itu!" teriak Pein.

Sasori dan Deidara pun maju, mereka berdua berpegangan tangan dengan erat untuk menahan gravitasi bus tersebut.

"Ciee..ciee... Sasori-senpai dan Deidara-senpai pegangan tangan~" goda Tobi. Deidara pun bersemu merah sambil senyam senyum. Sasori yang menyadari itu pun langsung melepas pegangannya.

"Hiiyy~" ucapnya ngeri. Dan sedetik kemudian Deidara terpelanting ke belakang karna tidak berpegangan pada apapun.

"TEGANYA KAU, SASORI-DANNA, UN!" teriak Deidara.

Sasori pun maju sendirian, seseorang harus menghentikan Hiu gila itu. Atau mereka semua akan mati sia-sia. Lutut Sasori gemetaran karena manahan gravitasi bus, ia terus berusaha melangkah lebih dekat menuju Kisame.

Brrmmmm!

Kisame mengencangkan gasnya dan Sasori pun...

SWINGGG!

BRAAAKK

Gugur.

Sakura mendecak kesal. Tidak adakah yang cukup kuat untuk berjalan menuju kursi supir?

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Semua orang yang ada di bus kini menatap Sakura penasaran.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia kan kurus begitu, palingan baru satu langkah ke luar kursi dia langsung ter-"

Tap!

Sakura keluar dari kursi dan berdiri di tengah lorong bus tanpa berpegangan pada apapun.

"APAA?" Pein yang tadi mencibirnya kini berteriak tak percaya.

Kisame yang melihat Sakura dari kaca spion segera mempercepat laju bus. Namun gadis berambut pink itu tampaknya tak terganggu dengan gravitasi. Ia melangkah dengan santai menuju kursi sopir. Kisame pun gelagapan, ia terus memainkan rem dan gas bus tersebut hingga Tobi yang masih duduk di kursi terbanting-banting kegirangan.

"WOHOO! INI SEPERTI NAIK ODONG-ODONG!" teriak Tobi riang.

Namun hal itu bahkan tidak berpengaruh sedikit pun pada Sakura. Orang-orang yang gugur kini bersorak gembira karna Sakura hanya tinggal 3 langkah lagi menuju Kisame.

"YOOO! SEMANGAT SAKURA-CHAAN! GO SAKU GO SAKU GOO!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Grep.

Sakura mencengkram erat bahu Kisame dan melemparkannya ke belakang bus dengan sekali lemparan.

SWINGGGG!

"GO SAKU GO SAKU HUWAAAA!"

BRAAAKKK

Kisame pun terlempar dan menindih orang-orang yang sedang menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura pun mengambil alih kemudi dan melaju menuju Museum Louvre.

Selang 20 menit, Bus yang dikemudikan oleh Sakura tiba di parkiran Museum dengan selamat. Akatsuki cs pun turun sambil mengucap syukur karna telah selamat dari maut.

"Yoshh! Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hoaam, cepat sekali kau menyetir, tampaknya kau berbakat jadi supir bus," ucap Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hoho, tentu saja, mungkin aku akan coba untuk menyetir pesawat diperjalanan selanjutnya."

Dan ucapan Itachi langsung disambut oleh teriakan Akatsuki cs. "ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!"

Akatsuki pun memasuki kawasan Museum. Dari luar, mereka melihat bangunan kuno khas yunani yang megah. Mereka memasuki pintu utama yang berbentuk piramid terbuat dari kaca. Setelah melewati bangunan itu, mereka disambut oleh banyak barang antik yang dipajang di berbagai sudut ruangan.

"Museum apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada tulang dinosaurusnya?" tanya Tobi yang hanya melihat barang-barang aneh sejauh mata memandang.

"Ini kan memang museum seni. Nah silakan kalian berkeliling, nanti kumpul lagi di sini jam 3 sore ya!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, un?" tanya Deidara

"Aku akan menunggu disini saja," Shikamaru kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang cari tour guide yang benar!" omel Sakura. Ia sudah benar-benar muak dengan semua tour guide yang disediakan oleh Naruto. Tidak cukupkah kalau Akatsuki saja yang tidak normal?!

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura. Itu bukan keinginanku," sahut Naruto.

"Sudah biarkan saja, ada dia pun tidak ada gunanya, ayo kita lihat-lihat sekitar! Ingat ya, jangan ada yang berpencar satu pun!" ucap Konan dengan tegas. Akatsuki cs pun mengangguk paham.

"Woaaah, lihat ini perhiasan ini pasti harganya mahal!" pekik Kakuzu yang kini sudah berada di sudut lain ruangan. Ia tampak antusias mengira-ngira harga dari barang antik tersebut.

"Apanya yang seni? Apa disini tidak ada boneka?" gumam Sasori sambil meneliti setiap barang yang ada disini. Karya seni yang dipajang di ruangan ini adalah barang antik dari Mesir Kuno yang terdiri dari patung, gulungan surat papyrus, mumi, pakaian, perhiasan, alat musik, senjata, dan peralatan lain.

"Itu senpai! Disana ada boneka!" ucap Tobi sambil menunjuk sebuah mumi yang ada di dalam peti yang terbuka.

"Jangan sama kan mayat dengan boneka!" sungut Sasori.

"Teman-teman ayo ke sebelah sini! Katanya disini ada lukisan Monalisa!" teriak Konan yang kini ada di ruangan lain. Akatsuki pun menghampiri Konan kecuali Kakuzu yang sedang mengagumi kemahalan barang antik dan Kisame yang kini sedang menggoda mumi.

"Monalisa itu siapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Monalisa itu lukisan karya Leonardo Da Vinci yang paling terkenal di seluruh dunia," jawab Itachi.

"Sebagus apa sih lukisannya, aku jadi penasaran," celetuk Naruto.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat banyak sekali lukisan yang dipajang di berbagai setiap inci tembok bangunan. Akatsuki pun berpencar untuk melihat lukisan yang mereka minati, seperti Zetsu yang melihat-lihat lukisan bunga, Itachi melihat-lihat lukisan abstrak dan Pein yang melihat lukisan wanita. Sedangkan Konan, Tobi dan Naruto sibuk mencari lukisan Monalisa.

"Lukisan Monalisa itu seperti apa?" tanya Tobi yang dari tadi mencari tapi tak tahu apa yang dia cari.

"Itu lukisan seorang wanita," jawab Konan seadanya.

"Yang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk lukisan seorang wanita.

"Bukan!"

"Oh, yang ini!" Tobi menunjuk lukisan seorang anak wanita.

"Hhh~" Konan menghela nafas berat. "Bukan!"

"Yang ini?"

"Bukan!"

"Pasti yang ini!"

"Bukaaan! Oh itu dia! Itu lukisan Monalisa!" pekik Konan begitu melihat lukisan yang didominasi warna cokelat. Dalam lukisan tersebut terdapat seorang wanita tengah tersenyum simpul sambil menyimpan tangannya di perut.

"Wooh! Jadi ini Monalisa?" ucap Naruto. Mereka bertiga pun mendekati lukisan tersebut.

"Katanya lukisan ini sudah berumur 500 tahun lebih," ujar Konan.

"Sepertinya dalam lukisan ini ada yang kurang," gumam Tobi.

"Apa maksudmu, lukisan ini terlihat sempurna! Lihat keindahannya!" omel Konan. Sementara itu Naruto sibuk memfoto lukisan tersebut. Setelah itu ia pergi untuk mencari spot foto yang lain.

"Oiya! Masih ada karya seni yang terkenal dimuseum ini, namanya patung dewi cinta! Menurut petunjuk, patung itu ada di lantai dasar," ucap Konan.

"Dewi cintaa?" tanya Pein yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Konan.

"Benar, patung Dewi Cinta adalah patung dari Yunani. Ayo kita ke sana!" ajak Itachi. Dan disambut oleh Konan dengan antusias. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju lantai dasar museum.

Sementara itu Tobi masih terpaku di depan lukisan Monalisa tersebut. Ia masih meneliti lukisan tersebut. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Aha! Ternyata dia tidak punya alis!" pekik Tobi yang akhirnya menyadari kekurangan lukisan tersebut.

"Ishh, pasti pelukisnya lupa melukis alisnya. Hmm.. biar Tobi bantu lukiskan," gumam Tobi sambil mencari spidol dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia menggambar sepasang alis pada lukisan tersebut.

"Nah, begini baru sempurna!" ucap Tobi bangga. Naruto yang kebetulan lewat pun merasa heran melihat Tobi yang memegang spidol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto.

"Lihat senpai! Sekarang lukisan itu punya alis!"

Tobi menunjuk sepasang alis yang baru saja ia gambar dengan spidol hitam. Mata Naruto membelalak melihat lukisan bersejarah itu kini memiliki sepasang alis tebal yang kekinian.

"TOBI! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAANN?!" pekik Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tobi hanya membantu pelukisnya untuk membuat alis," jawab Tobi polos. Kakuzu yang baru datang ke ruangan itu pun segera menghampiri lukisan Monalisa. Ia tertarik karena katanya lukisan itu harganya senilai 750 juta US Dollar.

"Kakuzu, ini gawat," bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Lihat! Tobi menggambar alis pada lukisan itu!"

"HUAPAAAA?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU HARGA LUKISAN INI SANGAT MAHAL?!" bentak Kakuzu dengan suara toa. "Cepat hapus spidolnya!"

Tobi pun mengangguk dan mencoba menghapus spidol tersebut dengan tangan. Namun bukannya hilang, tinta spidol tersebut malah menyebar semakin besar.

"HUAAA! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU, TOBI!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas review:

 **Vira D Ace :** Mereka ke Perancis dulu nih, abis itu ke belanda kayaknya..

Oke, wattpadnya udah aku follback yaa

 **DandiDandi :** Mungkin dia berteleportasi karna merasakan hawa kedekatan Naruto dengan Hinata :v

 **RendyDP424 :** Nyahaha, kali ini mereka ke museum dulu yaa.

Oia, Pein disini Pein yahiko yaa, yg rambutnya oranye.

 **Marshalia Hardiansyah :** Nyahahah, itu salah satu cobaan berat bagi Sasuke XD

Posisi jatohnya, bayangin aja Naruto lagi gendong Itachi di punggungnya, terus Itachi di tabok Sakura dari belakang. Otomatis dua-duanya nyungsep ke trotoar :v

Betul sekali, Kakuzu kayaknya merusak salah satu barang di toko baju. Huahaha, kalo Kakuzu kehilangan dompetnya kayaknya dia bakal maksa para tentara dan polisi untuk mencari dompetnya sampe ketemu XD

 **Ashuraindra64, Euclidz, Rendi344 :** Ini sudah lanjut yaa ^^

 **Hdpbgrd :** Halo jugaaa... Haha, iya gapapa, makasih malah sudah mmau review ^^

Merobek baju kayaknya ide yang bagus, tapi jan sampe ketahuan kayak Kakuzu yak wkwk :v

Yang nendang Naruto tentu saja Neji sang brother complex XD kalo Toneri belum turun dari bulan dia :v

Huaah, ide yang bagus, aku malah gak kepikiran Konohamaru loh, nanti aku usahain yaa ^^

Makasih juga udah Fav dan Foll, sebagai balasannya aku kasih ketjup basyah dari Itachi XD

 **Anni593 :** Dari awal Sasuke emang udah kejangkit virus nista. Harap maklum aja, Akatsuki biang nista paling handal sih :v

 **Hyudate'8576 :** Nyahaha, pake bawa kulit kerang ajaib segala lagi ni anak :v

Enggak kok, aku usahain fict ini sampe tamat XD

Nyahaha, Tobi emang kamret dari awal kok :v

Itu temennya korban pelem malin kundang yak :v

 **Natara :** Betul sekali XD

Gomen untuk Hinatanya... disini lebih fokus ke Akatsuki sih

 **Gila anime :** Makasiih, hahaha iya bener, gendok banget kalo jadi Sasuke kayaknya wkwk :v

.

Yoshhaaa! Terimakasih buat semua para pembaca, yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow fict ini ^_^

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa...


	18. Perancis (2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 18. Perancis (2)

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "YUHUUU~ BELANDA AKU DATANG!"/ "Hah? Salju? Di belanda kan harusnya musim semi?"/ "Kutub utara tidak terlalu buruk kan," /"Tapi, menurut buku dongeng yang Tobi baca, di kutub utara itu ada Yeti,"/"Yeti itu hanya mitos, un!"/

.

.

.

"HUAPAAAA?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU HARGA LUKISAN INI SANGAT MAHAL?!" bentak Kakuzu dengan suara toa. "Cepat hapus spidolnya!"

Tobi pun mengangguk dan mencoba menghapus spidol tersebut dengan tangan. Namun bukannya hilang, tinta spidol tersebut malah menyebar semakin besar.

"HUAAA! BAGAIMANA INI?!" pekik Naruto heboh.

"TAMATLAH RIWAYATMU, TOBI!" ucap Kakuzu mengompori. Sedangkan Tobi hanya diam dengan pose berfikir.

"AHA! TOBI PUNYA IDE!" ucap Tobi sambil merogoh tasnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku menggambar dan sebuah pensil. Kemudian ia berjongkok di lantai dan menggambar sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakuzu. Kemudian ia pun ikutan jongkok bersama Naruto.

Sepertinya bocah bertopeng itu tengah menggambar sesuatu.

Pertama-tama Tobi membuat lingkaran besar, setelah itu ia membuat dua oval di dalam bulatan tersebut. Lalu di bawah oval ia menggambar setengah lingkaran. Setelah Naruto dan Kakuzu perhatikan itu seperti gambar wajah. Kemudian Tobi menambahkan hidung di tengahnya, sepasang alis dan terakhir dua helai rambut di bagian kiri dan kanan.

"Sudah jadi!" ucap Tobi riang, kemudian ia merogoh ranselnya lagi dan membawa solatip. Setelah itu ia menempelkan gambarnya tepat di wajah lukisan tersebut.

"Nah, sekarang sudah tidak kotor kan?" ucap Tobi kemudian menutup ranselnya dan mulai berjalan entah kemana. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kakuzu yang kini sedang berdiri menatap lukisan tersebut dengan mulut menganga.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan yang berisi banyak layar monitor menyemburkan minumannya begitu ia melihat seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam dan memakai topeng mencorat-coret lukisan Monalisa.

"APA-APAAN SI KAMPRET ITUUU!" pekik Ibiki. Ia segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah tersebut.

Aoba segera keluar dari ruang cctv bersama Hayate. Mereka berdua berlari menuruni tangga kemudian tiba di lantai satu.

Di sisi lain, Kisame yang baru tersadar dari mabuk kaktusnya kini kebingungan karena ia sendirian di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan barang-barang antik khas mesir.

"Dimana ini? Sepertinya ini masih di mesir," gumam Kisame sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

Aoba dan Hayate pun tiba di ruangan barang antik. Mereka melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan jubah yang mirip seperti yang ada di cctv.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia orangnya!" tuding Aoba.

"Pantas saja dia pakai topeng saat di cctv, ternyata wajah aslinya biru begini," gumam Hayate. Mereka berdua pun segera menangkap Kisame dan menyeretnya ke kantor security.

"WOI! APA-APAAN INII?!" pekik Kisame sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangan Aoba dan Hayate.

"Diam kau! Kau harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu!" ucap Hayate.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! Lepaskan akuu!" Teriak Kisame.

* * *

Di lain tempat, Pein, Konan dan Itachi sedang berada di sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat patung yunani yang di sebut-sebut sebagai dewi cinta.

Patung tersebut terbuat dari marmer putih dan dipahat dengan sangat halus. Katanya patung itu sudah berusia ratusan tahun, sama seperti lukisan monalisa. Patung karya Michelangelo ini berwujud seorang wanita yang telanjang dada. Patung tersebut juga tampak rusak karena tangannya tidak ada. Menurut sebagian orang, dulu tangan patung itu sedang memegang cermin. Namun entah apa yang terjadi tangan patung tersebut kini tidak ada.

Pein menganga melihat patung itu, matanya berbinar begitu melihat penampakan patung dewi cinta itu.

"Siapa pemahat patung ini? Aku akan memujanya karena telah membuat karya seni yang spektakuler ini! INI BARU SENI!" teriak Pein heboh. Konan dan Itachi pun mengabaikan Pein dan mulai mengambil foto dengan ponsel mereka masing-masing.

"Lihat ukirannya! Ini begitu sempurna! Tapi akan tampak lebih baik kalau dadanya dibuat agak lebih besar dan-"

BUAAGGHH!

Sakura yang baru datang bersama Sasuke pun segera menghajar kepala Pein dari belakang.

"Wadaaww! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Pein sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Maaf tadi aku hanya meregangkan otot-otot tanganku," ucap Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah. Pein hanya memasang wajah kesal. Kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang yang tampak berlari. Rupanya itu Naruto, Kakuzu dan Tobi.

"GAWAATT! Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" pekik Kakuzu.

"Kau merusak barang lagi? Tidak cukupkah kau merusak barang di toko baju? Sekarang kau merusak barang di museum?!" omel Sakura.

"Bukan aku! Tobi yang melakukannya! Dia mencorat-coret lukisan Monalisa dengan spidol!" adu Kakuzu.

"Huapaa?! Lukisan itu kan harganya ratusan juta dollar?!" pekik Konan.

"Tapi Tobi sudah betulkan kok, senpai," Tobi mencoba membela diri.

"Kau itu malah semakin merusaknya tahu!" ucap Naruto.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Cepat semuanya berkumpul di tempat Shikamaru dan kita segera pergi!" perintah Kakuzu. Akatsuki pun menurut sambil menggerutu.

* * *

Sementara itu Deidara dan Sasori masih berkeliaran di ruangan karya seni lukis. Dan tanpa sengaja Sasori melihat lukisan Monalisa yang wajahnya tertutup kertas yang ditempel oleh solatip.

Dahinya berkerut, sepertinya Sasori kenal dengan gambar jelek di kertas itu. Pria berambut merah itu pun menarik kertas itu.

Sreettt!

Diluar dugaan, solatip yang tertempel itu malah merobek lukisan yang ada dibelakangnya.

"DANAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" jerit Deidara.

"Aku hanya melepas kertas ini tapi lukisannya malah ikut terbawa," jelas Sasori.

Ibiki yang melihat Sasori merobek lukisan pun semakin geram. Ia pun memutuskan untuk turun tangan menangkap para pelaku.

Ibiki menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang karya seni lukis. Ia melewati beberapa ruangan untuk menuju tempat lukisan Monalisa tersebut.

Saat Ibiki melewati ruangan barang antik, ia melihat dua orang yang sedang asyik berfoto di dekat patung mumi. Mereka berdua menggunakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah persis seperti pelaku pencoretan lukisan dan perobek lukisan tadi.

Ibiki pun mendekati Zetsu yang sedang mencoba untuk memotret Hidan yang bergaya sok 'Hot' di dekat patung mumi. Pria berambut klimis itu membuka beberapa kancing bajunya hingga membuat dadanya terekspos.

"Uhh~ I'm so sexy," gumam Hidan sambil memasang wajah stoic, di tunjang dengan rambut klimis khas aki-aki yang pake minyak rambut.

"Oke siap! Satu... dua... tiga,"

CEKREK!

"Loh?" Zetsu kaget karena ia malah memotret Hidan yang sedang berpose sok keren yang di sampingnya ada Ibiki yang mengangkat tangannya membentuk huruf V dengan cengiran lebar.

Setelah ikut di foto, Ibiki pun menjewer kuping Hidan dan menariknya dengan kencang.

"WADAWW! APA-APAAN INI!"

"Lepaskan aku!" Hidan mencoba berontak. Namun Ibiki terus menariknya dan mendekati Zetsu lalu menjewer kuping Zetsu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Adududuh! Kenapa kami di jewer? Memangnya ada larangan untuk berfoto bersama mumi?!" tanya Zetsu.

"Diam kalian! Kalian pura-pura tidak bersalah setelah merusak lukisan Monalisa, hah?!" bentak Ibiki sambil terus menyeret Zetsu dan Hidan menuju ruang security.

"Apa? Lukisan apa yang kau bicarakan?!" bentak Hidan yang tidak tahu menahu dengan masalah ini. Hidan dan Zetsu memang sempat pergi ke ruangan seni lukis tapi mereka langsung kembali ke ruangan barang antik karena lebih tertarik dengan barang-barang yang ada disini.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kalian!" bentak Ibiki lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya sampai di kantor security. Rupanya disana sudah ada Hayate dan Aoba yang sedang mengamankan Kisame.

"Lepaskan aku! Ini namanya pelanggaran hak asasi manusia! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" teriak Kisame.

"Loh? Kenapa pelakunya ada tiga?" tanya Ibiki begitu melihat Kisame yang sudah di pegang erat oleh Aoba. Ibiki tampak kebingungan dengan situasi ini, mereka bertiga sama-sama menggunakan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah seperti di dalam cctv. Tapi pelakunya hanya ada 2 orang, lalu siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari 3 orang ini?

Ibiki pun melirik ke layar monitor yang menampilkan rekaman cctv saat ini. Ia melihat di ruangan seni lukis masih ada dua orang yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama seperti mereka. Mereka berdua tampak memperbaiki lukisan tersebut dengan menempelkan benda berwarna putih alias lempung.

"SIALAN! PELAKUNYA MASIH ADA DISANA!" teriak Ibiki.

"Kapten, di lantai bawah juga ada banyak yang pakai jubah seperti itu! Lihat ini!" Hayate menunjuk salah satu monitor yang menampilkan rombongan Akatsuki yang berlari menaiki tangga.

"SIALAAAANN! KENAPA PARA MAKHLUK ABSURD ITU ADA BANYAK SEKALI?! CEPAT TANGKAP MEREKA SEMUA!" teriak Ibiki. Hayate dan Aoba pun segera berlari keluar dari kantor security.

Kisame, Hidan dan Zetsu yang luput dari perhatian pun mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari kantor security. Ibiki tampak sibuk menelepon security lain yang berjaga di berbagai tempat hingga tidak menyadari kalau Zetsu, Hidan dan Kisame kini sudah ada di luar. Mereka bertiga pun berlari menuju keluar museum.

Di lain tempat, Akatsuki cs juga tengah berlari menuju keluar, mereka melewati ruangan seni lukis yang kebetulan ada Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang menambal lukisan tersebut dengan lempung.

"WOI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CEPAT LARI KE BUS!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Heh? Memangnya ada apa? Ini kan belum jam 3?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"POKOKNYA LARI SAJA, ATAU KALIAN AKAN DITANGKAP SECURITY!" jelas Naruto sambil tetap berlari menuju keluar. Deidara dan Sasori yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun akhirnya ikut saja. Mereka tidak begitu kaget sih, dari awal mereka memang hobi dikejar security.

Akatsuki cs pun kini memasuki ruangan barang antik dimana ada Shikamaru yang sedang tidur dikursi.

"Apa Shikamaru kita bawa saja?" tanya Konan.

"Tidak usah! Dia tidak ada gunanya, un!" bantah Deidara. Mereka semua pun berlari keluar meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Saat berada diluar museum, mereka bertemu Hayate dan Aoba.

"WOI! MAU PERGI KEMANA KALIAN?!" tanya Hayate.

"WAAA!" Akatsuki pun lari lebih kencang.

Brukk!

Naruto pun tersandung batu dan jatuh ke tanah. Sementara kedua security itu kini semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"TIDAAK! JANGAN TANGKAP AKUU!"

Swingg~

Hayate dan Aoba melewati Naruto begitu saja. Tampaknya para security ini hanya mengejar orang-orang yang menggunakan jubah Akatsuki.

"Sialan! Kenapa sih tidak ada security yang mau menangkapku!" gerutu Naruto. Ini seperti Dejavu.

Naruto pun akhirnya membuntuti mereka dari belakang. Rupanya di dalam bus sudah ada Zetsu, Hidan dan Kisame.

"Cepat, teman-teman!" teriak Zetsu dari pintu bus layaknya seorang kondektur yang sedang menghasut penumpang untuk naik. Sedangkan Hidan kini tengah duduk di kursi bus dan bersiap menyalakan bus.

"Cepat nyalakan busnya! Saat mereka naik kita langsung maju!" desak Kisame.

"Iya! Tapi kuncinya dimana, kampret!" omel Hidan.

Akatsuki cs pun kini sudah sampai di depan bus, mereka berdesakan untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Zetsu yang berdiri di ambang pintu pun terdorong keluar bus.

"WOI! SIAPA YANG MENDORONGKU! MINGGIR AKU MAU MASUK!" teriak Zetsu panik. Hayate dan Aoba kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi menuju Zetsu.

"WAAA! CEPATLAH KALIAAN!" pekik Zetsu. Semua Akatsuki cs sudah masuk ke dalam bus. Zetsu pun segera masuk. Namun baru satu langkah menaiki anak tangga...

Tep.

"Tertangkap kau!" ucap Aoba yang kini mencengkram bahu Zetsu. Zetsu pun membalikan wajahnya dengan gerakan slow motion.

"SHANAAROO!"

BUAAGGHH

Sakura meninju pipi kiri Aoba hingga ia terpental jauh dari Zetsu.

"Sa-sa-sakura-chan... kau menyelamatkanku," ucap Zetsu terharu.

"Cepat masuk, bodoh!" teriak Sakura yang melihat Hayate semakin dekat. Ia pun melemparkan Zetsu ke dalam bus dengan sembarangan.

"Nyalakan busnya!" teriak Sakura sambil melemparkan kunci bus pada Hidan yang masih duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Okay!" sahut Hidan lalu menyalakan mesin busnya.

"TUNGGU AKU TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Naruto yang melompat ke dalam bus berkat bantuan Sakura.

"JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" teriak Hayate.

"Cepat maju yang kencang!" desak Kisame.

"Aku saja yang menyetir! Aku saja!" teriak Itachi. Hidan tampak berpikir sejenak. Menyuruh Itachi menyetir sepertinya bukan ide buruk mengingat dia bisa menyetir dengan cepat. Hidan pun akhirnya keluar dari kursi dan membiarkan Itachi menyetir.

Bus pun melaju dengan lambat. Hayate bahkan sudah bertengger di pintu belakang bus.

"Woii! Buka pintunya!" teriak Hayate.

Deidara dan Tobi yang melihat Hayate bertengger di pintu pun segera membuka jendela bus dan melemparinya dengan kacang.

"Hus! Hus! Pergi kau, un!" usir Deidara.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

"Sialan! Berhenti melempariku dengan kacang! Kalian pikir aku simpanse apa?!" omel Hayate.

"Itachi! Kenapa kau menyetir seperti kura-kura pincang begitu?! Cepatlah! Si security bahkan sudah bergelantungan di pintu belakang!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Kenapa sih kalian ini protes saja? Saat aku menyetir kencang kalian mengomel, saat aku menyetir lambat kalian juga mengomel," gerutu Itachi.

"Sekarang waktunya menyetir kencang, bodoh!" omel Pein.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!"

BRUMMM!

Itachi menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat. Bus pun melaju kencang keluar dari parkiran museum menuju jalan raya. Hayate yang bergelantungan di pintu bus pun terlempar karena tak bisa menahan kecepatan bus. Deidara dan Tobi pun bersorak gembira sambil menari-nari.

Singkat cerita, Akatsuki pun tiba di bandara dengan keadaan mabuk perjalanan. Beberapa orang muntah-muntah dan pusing, sebagian lagi kejang-kejang dengan rambut seperti gembel. Mereka semua terombang-ambing di dalam bus yang dikemudikan oleh Itachi. Sedangkan sang sopir alias Itachi adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang sehat wal afiat.

"Hueekk! Perut Tobi mual!" ucap Tobi yang kini sedang nungging di depan tong sampah.

"Ayo cepat naik ke dalam pesawat sekarang juga sebelum kita menjadi buronan karena sudah merusak lukisan!" teriak Kakuzu yang berjalan sempoyongan akibat naik bus.

Akatsuki pun masuk kedalam pesawat dan langsung menduduki bangku masing-masing.

"Kali ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang memijit kepalanya yang agak pusing.

"Entahlah, lihat saja sendiri."

Naruto melemparkan buku agendanya pada Sasuke. Dalam buku itu tertulis jadwal setelah Perancis adalah Belanda.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Kau kan masih pusing, sebaiknya kau tidak menyetir dulu. Itu bahaya," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kita harus segera pergi atau para security itu akan menangkap kita!" bantah Kakuzu.

"Biar aku saja yang menyetir!"

Itachi mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" bentak Sasuke. Menyetir bus saja sudah membuat semua penumpang mabuk. Apa lagi menyetir pesawat?!

"Tapi itu bukan ide buruk, mengingat Itachi satu-satunya orang yang tidak kena efek samping bus itu," jelas Naruto.

"Iya tapi kan-"

"TERIMAKASIH NARUTO!" teriak Itachi yang langsung berlari ke ruang kokpit.

"WOI! AKU KAN BELUM BILANG IYA!" teriak Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi duduk di kursi pilot. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ternyata menyetir pesawat lebih rumit dari yang Itachi pikirkan. Ada banyak tombol yang Itachi tidak tahu fungsinya untuk apa.

Sasuke pun ikut masuk ke ruang kokpit untuk memberikan aba-aba pada Itachi. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang biasa digunakan oleh Sakura dan Konan untuk membuat sarapan. Ia membuka peta untuk melihat jalan mana yang harus dilalui untuk menuju bandara Internasional Belanda.

Itachi melirik sebuah tombol hijau yang bertuliskan on/off.

"Aha! Pasti ini tombol untuk menyalakannya!" ucap Itachi sok tahu. Ia pun memencet tombol hijau tersebut.

Wuusss~

Keluar angin berhembus dari berbagai sudut ruangan.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menyalakan AC? Tekan tombol merah di tengah dan tarik tuasnya!" perintah Sasuke. Itachi pun menurut dan menekan tombol tersebut.

Set!

Ia menarik tuas mesin dan roda pesawat pun mulai berputar, berisap untuk take off.

"Huaah! Pesawatnya maju!" teriak Itachi heboh.

"Tekan tombol kuning untuk memasukkan kaki pesawat, dan tarik tuas sebelah kiri untuk mulai take off," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti! Sudah kau diam saja!" ucap Itachi.

* * *

Sementara itu di kabin pesawat. Akatsuki cs duduk rapi di kursi masing-masing. Rasa pusing yang mereka rasakan sudah mulai mereda. Pesawat yang Itachi kemudikan sejauh ini berjalan dengan mulus.

"Waah, sepertinya Itachi tidak buruk juga," ucap Konan.

"Aah! Kalau hanya mengemudi pesawat aku juga bisa!" ucap Pein yang kini berjalan ke ruang kokpit.

"Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto. Tapi Pein tidak menghiraukannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aah, masa bodo lah," ucap Naruto malas.

"Haloo para Uchihaaa!" teriak Pein. Itachi dan Sasuke menengok ke arah Pintu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Aku kesini untuk menjadi pilot! Aku juga bisa loh mengemudikan pesawat!" ucap Pein bangga.

"Tidak bisa! Kepalaku sudah baikan, jadi aku yang akan menyetir lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak! Aku kan yang jadi pilotnya sekarang!" bantah Itachi. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berkacak pinggang sambil memandang Sasuke dan Pein.

Kemudi pesawat yang luput dari pengawasan Itachi pun membuat pesawat perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah.

"Loh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Pein yang merasakan pesawat ini miring ke depan.

"Kemudikan pesawatnya bodoh!" omel Sasuke. Itachi pun buru-buru duduk di kursi pilot lagi. Karena panik ia pun memencet beberapa tombol secara random dan menarik tuas sembarangan. Hal itu menyebabkan pesawat melaju tidak stabil.

"Minggir! Biar aku saja yang menyetir!" ucap Pein.

"Tidak! Kalian yang menyingkir! Aku pilotnya!" ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong Pein.

"Kau berani mendorongku?!" bentak Pein.

"Menendangmu pun aku berani!"

Tuk!

Sasuke menendang tungkai kaki Pein. Akhirnya mereka berdua berkelahi di ruang kokpit dan mengganggu Itachi yang sedang menyetir.

"Woi! Jangan berkelahi disini!" pekik Itachi. Namuan dua orang itu malah berguling-guling di dekat tombol kemudi.

"Menyingkir dari sini!" teriak Itachi sambil menggebrak tempat yang berisi berbagai tombol.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine dan lampu pesawat mulai berkedip-kedip.

WIUWW-WIUUWW-WIUUWW

"Wah? Ada apa ini? Apa perayaan jadian Naruto-senpai jadi dilaksanakan? Itu artinya ini giliran Tobi menari?" tanya Tobi sambil melepas sabuk pengaman dan bersiap untuk menari.

"INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA MENARI, BODOH! ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN PESAWATNYA!" teriak Sakura.

Pesawat pun mulai oleng ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan sekarang pesawat turun ke bawah dengan cepat.

"HUAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEKARANG!" teriak Konan.

"Semuanya jangan panik! Cepat duduk di kursi masing-masing dan pakai sabuk pengaman!" teriak Naruto. Namun bukannya mendengarkan, Akatsuki cs malah membuka sabuk pengaman dan berlarian kesana-kemari sambil berteriak "TOLOONGG!"

Pesawat yang turun secara drastis kini mulai turun dengan melambat hingga akhirnya mendarat disuatu tempat.

Pein, Itachi dan Sasuke berlari menuju kabin untuk mengecek kedaaan disana.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

"TOLOONGG! AKU TIDAK MAU MATII!"

"TOLOONGG!"

"DEWA JASHIN SELAMATKAN KAMI! HOMINA-HOMINA-HOMINA!"

Akatsuki cs masih berlarian seperti dikejar setan. Mereka belum menyadari kalau pesawat sudah mendarat saking paniknya.

"WOI! PESAWATNYA SUDAH MENDARAT!" teriak Pein.

Akatsuki pun berhenti seketika.

"Sungguh? Kita sudah sampai di Belanda?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Emm.. itu..."

"YUHUUU~ BELANDA AKU DATANG!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu. Pintu pun terbuka dan...

Brasshhh!

Tumpukan salju menyeruak ke dalam pesawat. Naruto pun terkapar karena tertimpa salju.

"Hah? Salju? Di belanda kan harusnya musim semi?" tanya Konan.

Itachi, Pein dan Sasuke bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu.

Akatsuki cs pun keluar dari pesawat. Tanah bersalju, pohon pun tertutup salju. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pohon dan salju. Ini tidak terlihat seperti bandara.

"Kita mendarat dimana?" tanya Sasori. Dan semua mata kini menatap Itachi selaku pengemudi.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya kita salah mendarat," ucap Itachi dengan cengiran lebar.

"HUAPAA? LALU KITA ADA DIMANA INI?!" teriak Kakuzu heboh.

"Mana kutahu," ucap Itachi sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Jangan-jangan ini kutub utara!" celetuk Naruto.

"Kutub utara tidak terlalu buruk kan," bela Itachi.

"Tapi, menurut buku dongeng yang Tobi baca, di kutub utara itu ada Yeti," ucap Tobi.

"Yeti itu hanya mitos, un!" bantah Deidara.

"Karena ini sudah mau malam, sebaiknya kita masuk saja dan diam di dalam pesawat," usul Sakura.

"Ide bagus," ucap Naruto. Ia pun segera menuju pintu pesawat. Saat Naruto mendorong pintu pesawat..

"Loh? Kok tidak bisa di buka?" tanya Naruto.

"Masa sih? Biar aku yang buka," ucap Sakura. Gadis berkekuatan ekstra tersebut mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi pintu tersebut tak terbuka sedikit pun.

"Sepertinya pintu ini terkunci. Coba lewat pintu kokpit!" suruh Sakura.

"Di sini juga terkunci!" sahut Sasuke yang ternyata sudah ada di depan pintu ruang kokpit.

"Jendela juga semuanya terkunci!" teriak Zetsu dan Hidan yang baru selesai mengecek jendela kiri dan kanan.

"Lalu bagaimana kita masuk, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Coba buka saja dengan lempungmu," saran Sasori.

"Semua lempungku ada di dalam, un!"

Akatsuki cs pun memasang wajah horror seketika.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hohoho, akankah mereka semua akan mati kena Hypotermia? Atau mereka akan mati di makan yeti? #plak #abaikan

Oiya untuk sekedar info, aku sekarang gak janji bakal update tiap sabtu ya.. dikarenakan kesibukan di dunia nyata yang semakin padat -_-

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Euclidz :** selamat tebakanmu benar :v

 **Anni593 :** Mungkin karna Sakura ketemu Gaara nya Cuma sebentar XD

 **Marshalia Hardiansyah :** Wkwkwk, kalah semua ama Sakura :v

Aku pun baru tau pas searching di mba gugel XD mungkin Tobi cita-citanya jadi make-up artis :v

Mungkin typo-ku pada ngumpet kali yak XD

Ke inggris belum sih, dan gak akan kayaknya. Soalnya di eropa paling tinggal 2-3 negara lagi.

 **RendyDP424 :** Hoho, terimakasih.. Kalo Nagato jadi tour guide bingung juga sih, dia kan anggota akatsuki juga. tapi mungkin bisa di aturlah XD

 **Vira D Ace :** Wkwkwk, Tobi penggambar alis profesional loh. Ada yang mau digambarin alisnya ama Tobi? :v

Mungkin neji temennya jelangkung, tiba2 datang tak di undang :v

Shikamaru belum kok, yang di indo kan tour guide nya Neji..

 **Hyudate '8576 :** wkwk, biarpun gada namanya aku udah bisa tebak kok itu pasti Hyudate-san. Tulisannya khas sih XD

Njiirr si Naru belum mati woi XD

Berani ama bego kadang beda tipis loh :v

Kalo berapa negara masih belum tahu sih, Cuma kalo di eropa Cuma tinggal 2 atau 3 negara lagi. Abis itu mereka ke benua amerika beberapa negara dan kembali pulang ke konoha. Tamat deh XD

 **DandiDandi :** benar sekali, mereka kembali di kejar security. Sepertinya itu sudah menjadi ciri khas fict ini XD

Kalo Itachi jadi pilot, begitulah jadinya. Nyasar entah kemana :v

 **Firman597 :** Hehehe, makasih.. Oke, request di terima. Tapi mungkin masih beberapa chapter kedepan ya. Soalnya brazil ada di benua amerika..

 **Hdpbgrd :** Aloo lagi kaka XD

Wkwkwk. Gimana kalo Kisame aja yang nari di perayaanmu ama misuki? :v

Yah, namanya juga tokoh utama, jadi mereka harus siap dinistakan. Huahaha XD

Silakan berkata kasar karena Shikamaru tidak akan mendengarnya. Dia lagi sibuk molor :v

Lah, aku malah baru ngeh Gaara gak punya alis -_- kasian bener, harusnya dia minta digambarin alis ama Tobi :v

Njiir, gue bacanya sambil nyanyi coba :v lagu itu pernah gue denger pas lewat depan odong-odong di pasar minggu XD

Gapapa sist, yang panjang aja biar kolom review ini kaya kereta XD

Makasih loh udah mampir, minggu depan dateng lagi yak. Reviewmu menghibur loh. Daku ngakak bacanya Wkwkwkwk XD

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** Masih inget dong :v Pantesan kagak ada nongol lagi di kolom review, ane pikir ente udah gak baca fict ini lagi karna fict ini makin nista XD Syukurlah akun nya udah sehat wal afiat lagi yak :v

 **Amelia Sania :** Halo juga Amelia-chan, boleh lah, boleh banget malahan :v

Hueheheh, syukurlah kalau suka :D

Terimakasih sudah mampir yaa ^_^

* * *

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mereview. Di tunggu review selanjutnya yah ^_^

Dan makasih juga yang sudah memfav/foll fict ini. Apresiasi kalian adalah semangatku melanjutkan fict ini :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^_^


	19. Greenland

Shikamaru terbaring di atas rerumputan, ia menatap awan yang melaju secara perlahan. Menatap langit sambil berbaring adalah hobinya.

"Ah, ini baru namanya hidup," gumam Shikamaru sambil menumpangkan kaki kirinya pada lutut sebelah kanan. Kedua tangannya ia tarik ke belakang kepala sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja datang seekor anjing hutan mendekatinya. Anjing itu kini berdiri hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya. Shikamaru cuek, yang penting anjing itu tidak mengganggu.

Namun tak lama kemudian datang lagi anjing yang lain, kali ini dari sebelah kiri. Ada dua anjing yang melihat ke arahnya saat ini. Shikamaru mengerutkan dahinya tatkala anjing-anjing itu kini bukan cuma dua, tapi banyak. Entah berapa jumlahnya, Shikamaru malas untuk menghitung.

Pria berambut model nanas itu pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ada seekor anjing yang mendekatinya. Anjing hitam besar yang wajahnya terdapat bekas luka alias codet.

Shikamaru sedikit takut dengan anjing tersebut, anjing itu terus mendekat dan mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya.

Plaaak!

"Bangun bodoh!" ucap anjing tersebut.

"Hah? Anjing bisa bicara?" Shikamaru kebingungan sekarang.

"AKU BUKAN ANJING, SIALAN!"

Hah?

Shikamaru membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Anjing-anjing itu ternyata Cuma mimpi. Kenyataannya sekarang, Shikamaru sedang di kelilingi oleh para security, bukan anjing.

Dan anjing codet yang ada dalam mimpinya, kenyataannya ternyata Ibiki yang barusan berteriak. Shikamaru bisa menebaknya, ia pasti kena masalah yang merepotkan sekarang.

"Kau tour guide orang-orang ini kan?" tanya Ibiki sambil memperlihatkan foto Akatsuki yang di cetak dari rekaman cctv. Shikamaru mengangguk pasrah. Sudah ia duga.

"Karena mereka kabur, maka kau yang harus ganti rugi atas kerusakan lukisan Monalisa. Ganti rugi yang harus kau bayar adalah 750 juta US Dollar," lanjut Ibiki lagi. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah begitu mendengar total uang yang harus ia keluarkan. Uang dari mana sebanyak itu? Menjual kedua ginjalnya saja rasanya tidak akan cukup untuk melunasinya. Karena para security kini berkumpul mengelilinginya, maka ide untuk kabur harus di coret. Shikamaru pun melakukan rencana B, yaitu PURA-PURA MATI.

 **AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 19. Greenland

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "MAY DAY! MAY DAY! Ini darurat! Cepat keluar dari sini sebelum Zetsu memakan kalian!"/ "Aku dulu!"/"Aku dulu, un!"/"Minggir woy! Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar kata 'ladies first' ?!"/"SHANAROOO!"

.

.

.

"A-a-a-apa yang ha-harus kita lakukan se-sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang kini sedang menggigil kedinginan sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Ma-ma-mana ku ta-tahu!" jawab Pein. Akatsuki cs kini berkumpul di bawah sayap pesawat sambil memeluk lutut mereka masing-masing.

Mereka kebingungan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bahkan rasanya kaki mereka beku untuk sekedar berjalan mencari bantuan. Dan sepertinya hal itu juga akan sia-sia dilakukan mengingat tempat ini seperti tak berpenghuni. Hanya ada beberapa pohon yang tertutup salju. Sisanya hanyalah gundukan salju. Bahkan jauh di arah sana banyak gunung salju.

"A-a-aku tidak ma-ma-mau mati di-di-disini," ucap Itachi.

"Da-dadaku ra-rasanya beku," keluh Hidan. Itachi melirik Hidan dengan ujung matanya. Ia hanya bersweatdrop ria begitu melihat Hidan yang masih membuka jubahnya sebatas dada.

"Uang-uangku yang malang, mereka kedinginan!" ucap Kakuzu sambil memeluk kopernya.

"Insangku rasanya membeku, aku bisa-bisa tidak dapat bernafas lagi teman-teman," adu Kisame.

"Cepat berdiri! Kita harus lakukan sesuatu!" ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Semua mata kini berpusat pada Sasuke. Pertanyaan mereka semua sama, memangnya apa yang harus dilakukan?

"Kita akan dobrak pintu pesawatnya," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa kau gilaa?! Pintu pesawat itu terbuat dari besi! Butuh 15 yeti untuk membukanya, kau mengerti?!" teriak Pein sambil ikut berdiri.

"Terserah, kalau kalian tidak mau ikut. Jangan harap kalian bisa masuk ketika aku bisa membuka pintunya," ancam Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pintu pesawat.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik akhirnya mereka membuntuti Sasuke juga, termasuk Pein yang tadi berontak.

"Naruto, Kakuzu dan Pein. Kalian bertiga coba dobrak pintu ini," perintah Sasuke.

"Jangan seenaknya menyuruh orang?! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang dobrak?!" protes Pein lagi.

"Kalau aku yang mendobraknya, aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau masuk jika pintunya terbuka," ancam Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa tidak si Sakura saja yang melakukannya? Tenaganya kan seperti banteng betina!" ucap Pein. Seketika bulu kuduk Pein merinding saat merasakan hawa horror yang keluar dari sekitar Sakura.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BANTENG, HAH?! Lagi pula aku ini kan wanita! Kenapa juga harus aku yang melakukannya!" omel Sakura tepat di telinga Pein.

Pein mengendus kesal, ia pun menyerah dan bergabung bersama Kakuzu dan Naruto yang kini sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak.

"Pada hitungan ke 3, dobrak pintunya bersama-sama!"

"…"

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Tiga!"

DUAAAKKHH!

Naruto, Pein dan Kakuzu mendorong pintu itu bersama-sama, namun pintu itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Tidak berhasil!" gumam Konan.

"Oke, rencana kedua! Sakura, coba kau tendang pintu ini," perintah Sasuke.

"Ohh, baiklah, Sasuke! Dengan senang hati!" ucap Sakura riang sambil mendekati pintu pesawat.

"Hei! Kenapa giliran si rambut ayam yang menyuruhmu kau senang begitu?!" protes Pein.

"Diam kau!" ucap Sakura sambil memberi deathglare pada Pein. Pein menciut.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Ia memusatkan semua kekuatannya pada kaki kanannya.

Semua orang kini fokus melihat ke arah Sakura. Ini pasti berhasil, Sakura kan punya kekuatan diatas rata-rata. Dengan sekali tendangan, Sakura mengerahkan semua kekuatannya…

"HYAAAAAHH!"

DUAAAKKHH

.

.

.

Akatsuki cs hanya bisa berkedip melihatnya. Pintu tersebut masih tidak bergerak. Bahkan dengan kekuatan gadis banteng ini.

"Huaaa! Gagal! Bagaimana ini?! Kita akan mati kedinginan disini!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Tenang senpai, kita tidak akan mati kedinginan kok," ucap Tobi berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau yakin begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena kita akan mati di makan yeti sebelum mati kedinginan. Menurut buku yang Tobi baca, Yeti itu suka sekali dengan orang yang keluyuran di luar rumah pada malam hari. Dia suka menculik orang dan membawanya ke dalam gua yang gel-"

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MENAKUTIKU, SIALAN!" bentak Naruto yang tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan cerita Tobi.

"Apa ada yang punya ide?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku! Aku!" ucap Hidan kemudian maju ke depan pintu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lihat saja! Ini pasti berhasil," ucap Hidan kemudian merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan garam yang di simpan di dalam kotak plastik.

Hidan menaburkan garam itu di sekeliling pintu sambil mengucapkan mantra "DEWA JASHIN! TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTU PESAWAT INI! PUAH! PUAH! PUAH!"

Setelah mengucapkan mantra, Hidan menatap pintu itu dengan mata bulat yang penuh tanpa berkedip.

1 menit...

.

.

5 menit kemudian, mata Hidan mulai memerah.

.

.

10 menit…

Mata Hidan mulai berkedut.

.

.

"HUAAA! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" teriak Hidan dan akhirnya ia berkedip.

Akatsuki yang tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Hidan hanya bisa saling pandang dan mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Hidan kemudian mundur dari depan pintu sambil berjalan gontai, "Aku menyerah," ucapnya lirih.

"Dia ini ngapain sih?" gumam Naruto dengan sweatdrop di dahinya.

"Sudah kubilang, ini tidak ada gunanya!" ucap Pein pada Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kan kita sudah berusaha," bantah Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar! Sebaiknya kita cari bantuan. Kita butuh tempat tinggal untuk malam ini. Jika tidak, kita bisa mati kedinginan," saran Konan. Akatsuki pun setuju, mereka semua kini berjalan entah kemana. Mereka berjalan menyusuri salju yang gelap, tanpa senter. Tanpa api, tanpa baju hangat. Hanya selembar jubah yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Naruto melihat sebuah bola salju yang besar yang memiliki lubang seperti gua.

"Hah? Apa itu?" gumam Naruto sambil mengucek matanya, meyakinkan diri kalau pengelihatannya tidak salah lihat. Setelah di kucek berkali-kali ternyata tempat itu tidak berubah.

"Teman-teman! Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang memiliki lubang seperti gua.

"Itu iglo! Pasti ada orang disana!" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat menuju tempat tersebut.

"Halo? Permisi?" ucap Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam iglo. Sedangkan Akatsuki menunggu di luar, berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata tempat itu sarang yeti.

Iglo tersebut berukuran cukup besar, sepertinya cukup jika semua Akatsuki cs masuk ke sana. Tapi mungkin mereka hanya bisa duduk. Tidak ada barang apa-apa disana, hanya ada karpet yang cukup hangat untuk sekedar duduk.

"Hoi! Masuklah! Disini tidak ada apa-apa!" teriak Sasuke.

Akatsuki cs pun masuk dan duduk saling berdempetan di dalam sana karena sempit.

"Aku lapar," ucap Naruto.

"Benar juga, kita belum makan malam," tambah Itachi.

"Tobi, kau punya permen?" tanya Sasori. Bocah bertopeng oranye tersebut merogoh sakunya.

Kosong.

"Lolipop Tobi ada di dalam pesawat," ucap Tobi lesu.

"Haaah, lalu kita makan apa?" tanya Pein.

"Siapa pemilik iglo ini? Masa tidak ada makanan sih disini?" gerutu Konan.

"Sudah jangan banyak mengeluh! Kita kan sudah dapat tempat untuk tidur!" omel Sasuke. Mereka semua pun akhirnya diam dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

Berlama-lama kemudian….

.

.

Kruyuukk~

Naruto memegang perutnya yang lapar. Saking laparnya ia sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah jam berapa ini, tapi dilihat ke luar sepertinya masih gelap.

"Aduh, cuaca dingin membuat perutku semakin dingin," keluh Naruto. Zetsu yang ada di sampingnya pun ikut terbangun.

"Apa ini sudah pagi?" tanya Zetsu.

"Lihat saja ke luar! Ini masih gelap," sahut Naruto.

"Hoaaam! Selamat pagi senpai!" sapa Tobi sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Ini masih malam, bodoh!" sahut Naruto.

"Hah? Aneh, padahal Tobi sudah tidur selama 8 jam."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Kau kan tidak punya jam?" tanya Zetsu.

"Tobi punya kok, ini," Tobi menyingkap jubahnya dan memperlihatkan jam menunjukkan pukul 7.

"Ah, jam itu pasti ngaco karena kedinginan! Kau lihat saja keluar, disana masih gelap!" ucap Naruto.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" ucap Kakuzu yang terbangun karena suara berisik dari tiga orang tersebut. Tidak hanya Kakuzu, Sasuke dan Hidan pun ikut terbangun.

"Aku lapaaar!" keluh Hidan.

"Aku juga lapar! Saking laparnya, rasanya aku ingin memakan seseorang," ucap Zetsu.

Hidan, Tobi dan Kakuzu membulatkan mata mereka karena kaget. Zetsu ini kan dulunya pemakan segala, ia baru tobat beberapa tahun kemarin. Tapi jika dia kelewat lapar, dia bisa saja memakan apapun. Bahkan lempung Deidara pun pernah ia makan hingga akhirnya sebagian tubuhnya gosong dan dia jadi belang.

"Tobi, coba cek sakumu sekali lagi, mungkin saja ada permen yang nyangkut," bisik Hidan.

"Tidak ada senpai," balas Tobi.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" bisik Naruto yang melihat mereka saling berbisik. Kakuzu pun menjelaskan latar belakang Zetsu pada Naruto. Mata Naruto membulat. "Bagaimana kalau dia memakan sepatuku?" ucap Naruto ketakutan.

"Dasar bodoh! Lupakan soal sepatu! Dia bisa saja memakanmu!" bisik Kakuzu. Dan wajah Naruto dua kali lebih pucat.

Naruto, Tobi, Hidan dan Kakuzu mulai ketakutan begitu Zetsu mulai mendekati Sasuke. Pria belang tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar-binar.

"Apa dia akan memakan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin saja iya," sahut Hidan.

"SASUKE! Menjauh dari Zetsu!" teriak Naruto.

Set!

Zetsu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian melirik Hidan, Kakuzu dan Tobi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Waah, rupanya ada banyak di sebelah sini, mari kita mulai dengan yang besar dulu," ucap Zetsu sambil menatap Kakuzu.

"Apa?! Jangan coba-coba mendekat! Atau kau harus membayar denda 1 juta dollar!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Aku akan membayarmu kalau aku sudah menjual tulang-tulangmu," ucap Zetsu.

"Kau janji ya?" tanya Kakuzu meyakinkan. Zetsu mengangguk.

"Tidak! Jangan tergoda dengan uangnya, dasar bodoh! Kau akan mati sebelum kau mendapat uangnyaa!" teriak Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Kakuzu.

"Eh? Benar juga ya," gumam Kakuzu. Ah, uang kadang membuat seseorang jadi bodoh.

"Sadarlah Zetsu! Kita ini teman-temanmu!" teriak Hidan.

Sakura, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Pein dan Kisame akhirnya terbangun karena suasana semakin berisik.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Kisame.

"Huah, bahkan ada ikan juga! Gulali pun ada! Ini benar-benar surga makanan!" ucap Zetsu sambil menatap Kisame dan Sakura.

"Firasatku tidak enak," gumam Kisame. Dan sejurus kemudian, Zetsu menggigit tangan Kisame.

"WADAAWW! Apa-apaan kau, sialan!" pekik Kisame sambil mencoba melepaskan gigitan Zetsu.

"MAY DAY! MAY DAY! Ini darurat! Cepat keluar dari sini sebelum Zetsu memakan kalian!" teriak Pein heboh. Suasana di dalam iglo kini mendadak panas, orang-orang disana tampak sibuk berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari sana.

"Aku dulu!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku dulu, un!" Deidara menyikut Naruto yang ada di sampingnya.

"Minggir woy! Apa kalian tidak pernah dengar kata 'ladies first' ?!" pekik Konan yang berada di belakang duo pirang tersebut.

Sakura yang berada paling belakang tidak mau menunggu lama untuk keluar. Akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk membuat 'pintunya' sendiri.

"SHANAROOO!"

Iglo tersebut pun runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN IGLO-KU?!" pekik seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan iglonya yang telah rata. Beberapa akatsuki tampak berusaha keluar dari kerumunan salju.

"Fuaaahhh! Hahh! Haah.. aku hampir mati kedinginan dan sekarang aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas!" keluh Naruto yang berhasil keluar dari tumpukan salju.

"Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan iglo-ku?!" tuding seseorang berambut cokelat dengan kupluk merah dikepalanya. Ia mengenakan baju hangat tebal dan sepatu boot berbulu. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti mengira dia ini laki-laki. Termasuk Akatsuki cs.

"Bukan aku pelakunya! Sumpah!" ucap Naruto.

"Buaaah! Beberapa es masuk ke dalam mulutku, lumayan untuk menahan haus," ucap Pein.

Dan beberapa Akatsuki pun akhirnya keluar dari tumpukan salju tersebut.

"Kemarilah ikanku yang lezaat!" ucap Zetsu sambil merangkak menuju tempat Kisame.

Kisame yang baru saja keluar dari tumpukan salju langsung berlari menghindari Zetsu. Dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya kejar-kejaran. Sedangkan Kakuzu sibuk menggali salju karena kopernya hilang.

"Tobi! Cepat gali sebelah sini!" suruh Kakuzu.

"Ayayay, senpai!" sahut Tobi semangat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Siapa yang merusak igloku?!" tanya pemilik iglo tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang. Pein dan Hidan pun segera menunjuk sang pelaku alias Sakura.

Sakura pun segera memasang puppy eyes dan berlaku layaknya anak manis.

Pemilik iglo tersebut mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mana mungkin dia yang melakukannya! Iglo ini tahan benturan! Wanita mungil seperti dia mana bisa merobohkan igloku! Cepat mengaku, siapa pelakunya!"

"Benar, kok. Dia yang melakukannya! Dia meninju dinding iglo dan membuat semuanya roboh!" tuding Pein.

"Jangan mengelabuiku! Pasti kau pelakunya!"

"Iya, Pein. Kau tidak boleh memfitnah wanita lemah sepertiku," ucap Sakura dengan nada manis yang di buat-buat.

"Kaauu!" Tunjuk Pein pada wajah Sakura.

"Siapapun yang menghancurkan iglo ini…." Pemilik iglo tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya.

'Itu pasti pedang,' batin Pein ketakutan.

Amaru -nama pemilik iglo- menarik suatu benda panjang yang ia simpan di dalam jaketnya. Rupanya itu sebuah tongkat kayu.

Pein bernafas lega, setidaknya itu bukan pedang. Tapi tetap saja ia akan mati jika di pukuli habis-habisan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, karena kau telah menghancurkan igloku, maka aku akan…."

Amaru mengangkat kayunya tinggi-tinggi. Pein pun segera memasang posisi berlindung dengan menyimpan tangannya di kepala. "Tidak, jangan!" Pein memelas.

Jleeebbb!

.

.

.

"….membuat api unggun!" teriak Amaru yang telah menancapkan kayu tersebut pada tumpukan salju.

"Eh?" Pein pun dibuat bingung oleh gadis tersebut.

"Ayo cepat kumpulkan ranting dan kayu! Kita akan sarapan dengan ikan bakar," ucap Amaru sambil memperlihatkan seember ikan yang dari tadi bertengger manis di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Tidak! Lagi pula iglo itu memang sudah tidak di pakai."

"Tunggu, apa katamu? Sarapan? Ini kan masih malam? Langitnya saja masih gelap" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ffftttt buahahahaha! Kalian ini seperti alien saja! Apa kalian baru mendarat di bumi tadi malam, hah? Tentu saja disini gelap. Tempat ini hanya terang setiap 6 bulan, begitu juga sebaliknya," jelas Amaru.

"A-apa? Memangnya kita ada dimana?" tanya Konan kaget.

"Loh? Memangnya kalian tidak tahu? Ini kan Greenland," sekarang giliran Amaru yang merasa heran.

"Tunggu dulu! Obrolan ini membuat kepalaku pusing! Tolong jelaskan dengan rinci. Kau bilang ini pagi?" tanya Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Haah~ rupanya kalian memang tidak tahu ya," keluh Amaru. "Ini di Greenland. Tempat ini sepanjang tahun di selimuti salju. Di sini berbeda dengan tempat lain. Kami mengalami malam terus-terusan selama 6 bulan. Setelah itu kami mengalami siang terus-terusan selama 6 bulan. Jadi meskipun gelap, ini sudah jam 9 pagi," jelas Amaru.

"HUAPAAA?! Gawat! Ini benar-benar gawat! Seharunya kita pergi ke Belanda sekarang!" pekik Naruto heboh.

"Hah? Jadi kalian nyasar?" tanya Amaru lagi. Akatsuki mengangguk kompak.

"Haah~ yasudahlah, cepat kumpulkan ranting atau apa saja yang bisa di bakar. Kalian harus makan kalau tidak ingin mati komplikasi antara kedinginan dan kelaparan," perintah Amaru.

Akatsuki pun menurut dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa di bakar. Kecuali Kisame yang masih di kejar Zetsu dan Kakuzu & Tobi yang sedang menggali salju untuk menemukan dompet Kakuzu.

"Kenapa kita tidak minta bantuan yang lain saja, senpai?" tanya Tobi sambil terus menggali.

"Tidak! Kalau mereka ikut mencari bisa saja mereka menyandera koperku! Cepat gali sekitar sana!" suruh Kakuzu lagi.

"WOII! TOLONG AKU TEMAN-TEMAN!" teriak Kisame yang masih di kejar Zetsu.

"Sabarlah Kisame! Kami akan membakar ikan. Setelah ikannya matang baru kita berikan pada Zetsu! Kau bersenang-senanglah dulu dengan dia ya!" ucap Konan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kisame yang sedang berlari. Di belakangnya ada Zetsu yang berlari sambil berusaha menangkapnya.

"SIALAN! INI NAMANYA KALIAN MENUMBALKAN AKU!" protes Kisame.

"Jangan teriak-teriak! Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh gunung es! Kalau kau berteriak gunung es bisa saja hancur dan menyebabkan longsor!" omel Amaru. Kisame pun akhirnya tutup mulut.

* * *

Sementara itu di bandara Internasional Belanda, seorang pria berbadan besar telah kehabisan keripik kentangnya karena menunggu lama. Choji -nama pria itu- mencoba menelepon Naruto berkali-kali. Namun jawabannya tetap sama.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan. Silahkan mencoba beberapa tahun lagi."

Choji mulai khawatir, padahal menurut jadwal, Konoha Air seharusnya mendarat di bandara pada malam hari. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi, mereka bahkan belum muncul.

"Sebaiknya aku menelepon Minato-sama," gumamnya sambil merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya.

"Tuuut…tuuutt…"

"Moshi-moshi," sahut Seorang wanita di sebrang sana.

"Eh? Minato-sama? Kenapa suaramu jadi feminin?" tanya Choji heran.

"Ini Kushina, istrinya Minato! Bukan Minato!"

"Oh, maaf aku salah sambung," ucap Choji kemudian menutup teleponnya.

* * *

"Siapa?" tanya Minato yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Entahlah, katanya dia salah sambung. Ini ponselmu, hati-hati ketinggalan," Kushina pun menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada suaminya.

"Apa kabar Naruto ya? Kenapa dia tidak menelponku? Dasar anak durhaka! Aku sumpahi dia tersedak bola salju!" gerutu Kushina.

"Haha, itu tidak mungkin. Naruto sekarang sedang ada di belanda. Dan di sana sedang musim semi," sahut Minato.

* * *

"Gali! Gali! Gali! Gali!"

Tobi sedang bersenandung cepat sambil melemparkan salju hasil galiannya ke sembarang tempat.

Naruto yang kebetulan lewat pun tertimpuk salju yang di lemparkan Tobi.

PLUK!

Salju tersebut mengenai kepala Naruto.

"WOI! JANGAN LEMPAR-LEMPAR SALJU SEMBARA-"

SWIIINGGGG

Tobi yang tidak mendengar teriakan Naruto pun tetap melempar salju sembarangan. Kali ini tepat mengenai mulutnya yang sedang menganga.

PUKK!

"HKKKBBBPPP!"

"Hoh? NARUTO-SENPAI?! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!" teriak Tobi begitu menyadari Naruto tertimpuk salju

"UHUKK! UHHUKK!"

Tobi mencoba menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto agar salju tersebut keluar. Tapi salju tersebut masih tersedak di tenggorokannya.

"TOLONG, SENPAI! DISINI ADA YANG TERSEDAK SALJU!" teriak Tobi. Sakura yang berada tidak jauh dari sana pun segera mendekati Naruto dan Tobi.

"Wah, ini gawat! Dia bisa kehabisan nafas. Minggir Tobi, akan aku tepuk punggungnya."

"HHPPP! KHHPPP!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil menjauh dari Sakura.

"Mau kemana senpai, keluarkan dulu salju dari tenggorokanmu!" cegah Tobi kemudian memegangi Naruto.

"HMMPPP! HMMPPP!" Sepertinya Naruto mencoba mengatakan sesuatu seperti -Jangan biarkan dia menepuk punggungku!-

Tapi percuma saja, tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan dengan mulut penuh salju begitu.

Dan dengan sekali tepukan, salju tersebut pun keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto. Namun efek sampingnya tulang punggung Naruto sedikit retak. Poor Naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Ashuraindra64 :** sudah lanjut.

 **Euclidz :** Yeti? Hohoho, bisa diaturlah XD

 **Marshalia Hardiansyah :** Nyahaha bener banget tuh :v

Njiir, jubah pink. Motifnya polkadot ye biar unyu :3

Konan lagi sibuk motoin Itachi keknya XD

Hahahah, bener banget. Waktu hamil emaknya ngidam sushi hiu :v

Sasuke ikutan lari bareng rombongan Pein. Mungkin Sasuke ketularan Shino, gak kerasa hawa keberadaannya #wkwk

Itulah jadinya kalo Itachi yang nyetir. Nyasarnya jauh banget XD

Hohoho, makasih.. ditunggu review selanjutnya yak ^_^

 **Hdpbgrd :** Hueee.. maafkan karna telat update lagi T.T

Gak perlu di edotensei, suruh hantuin aja tuh si Tobi sama si sasori :v

Mari kita mengheningkan cipta untuk kemalangan Kisame. #wkwk

Ini beneran nyasar ke greenland. Untuk requestnya sabar dulu ya XD

Huaahaha, Padahal kisame udah siapin tarian khusus loh. Tari perut XD

Wkwkwk, oke makasih reviewnya. Di tunggu review selanjutnya ya ^_^

 **Vira D Ace :** Hahaha, disini mereka ketemu Amaru aja. Kaguya kan udah jadi penjaga toko tenda waktu di Zimbabwe :v

 **Anni593 :** Huakakak, Uchiha disini gak ada wibawanya sama sekali XD

 **Alvinsuprayogo :** sudah di next :v

 **Hyudate'8576 :** Nyahahaha, Gambar Tobi cuma emoji smile XD

Wkwk, maklum otak Itachi udah terkontaminasi jadi begitulah :v

Si pein masih gak mau kalah dari Itachi :v

Hahaha, itu udah dapet hukuman dari Sakura :v kalo dari kami-sama mungkin menyusul :v

 **DandiDandi :** berkat reviewmu, aku bikinin scene khusus nasib shikamaru di awal chapter :v huehehe

 **RendyDP424 :** Oke gapapa, makasih udah nyempetin review.

Hahaaha, bisa jadi sih. Cuma Tobi kayaknya gak sanggup buat gambar doraemon, itu terlalu rumit bagi tobi. Dia Cuma gambar emoji smile. Setengah lingkarannya itu mulutnya lagi senyum :v

Untuk pintunya kenapa kekunci masih menjadi misteri :v

Untuk Nagato mungkin akan muncul jika waktunya sudah tiba :v wkwk

Gapapa panjang juga biar seru XD

Oke makasih yaa ^_^

 **Akina Kazumi :** Huahaha, berasa lagi taman safari mereka wkwk :v

 **Firman597 :** Huehehe, terimakasih ^_^

 **Dobe :** Gomen ne, humornya naik turun. Kadang otak saya mampet XD

Oke, makasih ^_^

* * *

Terimakasih semuanya yang sudah baca, review, fav dan foll fict ini ^_^


	20. Belanda

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 20. Belanda

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tour guide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "CEPAT SINGKIRKAN KETIAKMU DARI KOPERKU DASAR MAKHLUK JELEK!"/"KAKUZU-SENPAI, CEPAT LARI ATAU DIA AKAN MEMAKANMU!"/"YA DEWA JASHIN! JAUHKANLAH MONSTER ITU DARIKU! SILAKAN AMBIL KAKUZU SAJA!"

.

.

.

Akatsuki cs kini sedang mengelilingi api unggun sambil membakar ikan milik Amaru. Zetsu juga sudah kembali normal karena Hidan sudah menyumpal mulutnya dengan ikan bakar. Hanya Kakuzu yang tidak ikut bergabung mengelilingi api unggun. Katanya dia sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. Kakuzu tidak mengatakan apa yang ia cari, ia hanya menyuruh Akatsuki untuk tidak usah membantu. Yah, memangnya siapa yang mau bantu?

"Huaah, rasanya ini ikan terenak yang pernah aku makan! Mungkin karna kita tidak makan apa pun dari kemarin," celetuk Naruto.

"Hmm, kau benar," sahut Pein membenarkan.

"Kakuzu! Kau yakin tidak mau makan?" teriak Konan. Kakuzu menggeleng cepat.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Sasori.

"Kakuzu-senpai sedang mencari kopernya yang hilang," sahut Tobi.

"Apa? Koper uangnya maksudmu, un?" tanya Deidara heboh. Tobi mengangguk meng-iya-kan.

"Pantas saja dia seperti kesambet tukang gali kubur begitu," ucap Pein sambil melihat Kakuzu yang kini tengah menggali tumpukan iglo yang telah hancur.

"Kenapa sampai sepanik itu? Disini kita tidak butuh uang, kita hanya butuh tenaga dan keterampilan untuk bertahan hidup," jelas Amaru.

"Itu karena kami tidak mau menetap di sini, kami ini mau ke belanda! Tapi karena pilotnya bodoh, kita malah nyasar kemari. Dan yang paling buruk, pintu pesawatnya tidak bisa dibuka!" jelas Sakura.

"Mungkin karena tempat ini terlalu dingin, makanya pintunya terkunci," ucap Pein.

"Hmm, aneh, jika kalian baru tiba mana mungkin bisa membeku secepat itu. Biar aku lihat pesawat kalian nanti, mungkin aku bisa membantu," ucap Amaru.

Setelah selesai memakan ikan bakar, Amaru dan Akatsuki cs pun pergi menuju pesawat. Tanpa Kakuzu tentunya.

"Woi! Kakuzu! Kita mau ke pesawat dulu! Jaga api unggunnya ya, jangan sampai padam!" teriak Naruto.

"Iya! Iya!" sahut Kakuzu cepat.

* * *

Mereka pun tiba di depan pesawat. Terdengar suara mesin pesawat yang menyala.

"Wah, syukurlah pilotnya tidak mematikan mesin pesawatnya, jadi bahan bakar pesawat tidak membeku," ucap Amaru sambil mengecek pintu pesawat.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling pandang. Ada yang aneh, perasaan mesinnya langsung mati ketika kita mendarat disini. Pikir mereka berdua.

"Pintunya juga tidak membeku, ini memang terkunci," jelas Amaru.

"Hah? Ja-jangan-jangan disini ada hantu~" cicit Naruto.

Amaru terlihat masuk ke bawah pesawat. Disana terdapat pintu darurat. Amaru membuka pintu tersebut dan pintu itu pun terbuka dengan mudah.

"Hei! Disini pintunya terbuka!" teriak Amaru. Akatsuki pun berbondong-bondong mendekati Amaru.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau di bawah sini ada pintunya," ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas pesawat.

"Ayo kita masuk, un!" ajak Deidara.

Naruto pun menaiki tangga kecil tersebut lebih dulu. Di ikuti Deidara, Itachi dan Sasuke setelahnya. Saat Naruto tiba di atas kabin, ia melihat siluet seseorang bertubuh kekar di dalam sana. Mata Naruto melotot, "HUAAA! MONSTERR!" teriak Naruto. Ia pun segera berbalik untuk turun namun di belakangnya ada Deidara.

"Cepat turun!" desak Naruto.

"Kau ini kenapa sih,un? Aku mau masuk," ucap Deidara.

"Di dalam ada monster bodoh, cepat turun!" pekik Naruto. Deidara pun berbalik, tapi ada Itachi di tangga bawahnya.

"Itachi, un! Cepat turun! Diatas ada monster, un!"

"Apa? Monster apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi bingung.

Naruto melirik ke dalam kabin, rupanya makhluk itu kini sedang melangkah ke arahnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto pun segera menendang Deidara yang menghalangi jalannya. Alhasil, Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya pun tertimpa Deidara dan jatuh bersamaan.

"Woi! Kenapa kau menendangku, sialan, un!" bentak Deidara. Sedangkan sang pelaku alias Naruto kini berlari menjauhi pesawat.

Kisame yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun mendongkak-kan kepalanya melihat ke atas pesawat. Begitu ia menengok...

"Graaaaaahhh!"

"WAAAAAAA! ITU YETIIIII!" teriak Kisame. Akatsuki pun berlarian kesana kemari untuk menyelamatkan diri. Yeti tersebut pun berlari mengejar mereka.

Naruto berlari menuju Kakuzu yang masih menggali salju, ia pun mencoba mengajak Kakuzu untuk bersembunyi. Namun Kakuzu menolak dengan alasan, "Aku sibuk!"

Naruto pun akhirnya bersembunyi di balik tumpukan salju dekat Kakuzu.

Sementara itu Sasuke, Itachi dan Deidara bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat pesawat. Sedangkan Pein dan yang lainnya berlari entah kemana dan satu-satunya orang yang belum mendapat tempat persembunyian adalah Kisame karena saat ini ia sedang menjadi target utama makhluk tersebut.

"BERHENTI MENGEJARKU, SIALAAAN!" pekik Kisame sambil berlari dengan cucuran keringat di dahinya. Manusia setengah hiu itu pun berlari menuju Kakuzu yang sedang sibuk menggali. Saking fokus berlari, Kisame tidak melihat gundukan salju yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Naruto. Ia pun tersandung dan terjerembap ke dalam tumpukan salju.

"AKHIRNYA! AKU MENEMUKANMUU!" Teriak Kakuzu sambil mengangkat koper uangnya tinggi-tinggi.

BRUUKKKK!

Makhluk tinggi besar dan berbulu itu pun sama bodohnya dengan Kisame, ia tidak mampu mengerem kecepatan larinya hingga tersandung tumpukan salju yang sama dengan Kisame. Dan makhluk itu pun terjatuh menabrak Kakuzu.

Koper milik Kakuzu pun terlempar ke dekat Yeti itu terjatuh. Yeti tersebut pun memungutnya lalu menyimpan koper tersebut di sela ketiaknya.

Kakuzu melotot. Wajahnya memerah dan urat-uratnya bermunculan. Ia pun berdiri dengan perasaan marah, "KEMBALIKAN ISTRIKUU!" teriaknya.

"Istri apa maksudnya? Apa makhluk itu selingkuhan istrinya Kakuzu? Tunggu, memangnya Kakuzu sudah menikah?" bisik Naruto yang kini tengah bersembunyi bersama Kisame.

"Bukan bodoh, yang ia maksud istri itu adalah koper uangnya," bisik Kisame. Naruto pun mengangguk paham dengan sweatdrop di dahinya.

"GRAAAAHHHH!" makhluk berbulu itu tampak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi percuma, Kakuzu tidak mengerti.

"CEPAT SINGKIRKAN KETIAKMU DARI KOPERKU DASAR MAKHLUK JELEK!" ancam Kakuzu.

"KAKUZU-SENPAI, CEPAT LARI ATAU DIA AKAN MEMAKANMU!" teriak Tobi yang ternyata bersembunyi di salah satu dahan pohon tak jauh dari sana bersama Sasori dan Hidan.

"YA DEWA JASHIN! JAUHKANLAH MONSTER ITU DARIKU! SILAKAN AMBIL KAKUZU SAJA!" ucap Hidan dari atas pohon sambil menabur garam di sekitarnya.

"Diam kau, Tobi! Kau juga, Hidan! Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar siapa pun yang telah melecehkan istriku!" Kakuzu menyingsingkan jubahnya dan menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya. Ia memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghajar makhluk besar tersebut. Baru saja selangkah maju menuju istri tercintanya sebuah bola salju mengenai kepalanya.

DUAAKK

"WADAWW! WOI! SIAPA YANG-?!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bola salju kedua mengenai dahinya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama, puluhan bola salju meluncur ke arahnya.

"SERAAAAANGGGGG!" teriak Pein seakan memimpin pasukan perang. Rupanya Pein, Konan, Sakura, Amaru, Zetsu, Itachi, Deidara dan Sasuke membentuk sebuah tim untuk menyerang Yeti dengan tembakan bola salju.

Tobi, Hidan dan Sasori pun segera turun dari pohon dan ikut melempari Yeti tersebut.

"WOI! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MELEMPARI AKU JUGA?!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Itu karna kau menghalangi, cepat menyingkir dari sana!" titah Pein. Kakuzu mundur beberapa langkah. Akatsuki cs pun melempari makhluk tersebut, namun serangannya rasanya percuma saja, karna makhluk itu bisa dengan mudah menangkis semua serangan.

"Sial! Dia cukup tangguh!" keluh Pein.

Yeti tersebut tampak kesal dengan lemparan bola salju tersebut. Ia pun murka dengan melemparkan koper milik Kakuzu lalu merentangkan tangannya ke atas dan berkata "GGROAAAAHH!"

Kakuzu menangkap kopernya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Istrikuu kau selamat!"

"SIAGA 1! LARIII!" teriak Pein. Akatsuki cs pun lari menuju pesawat kecuali Naruto dan Kisame yang masih bersembunyi di balik tumpukan salju.

"Woi! Bilang-bilang dong kalau mau lari!" pekik Naruto. Ia pun menyusul berlari bersama Kisame. Di belakangnya ada Yeti yang mengejar mereka dengan jarak beberapa meter.

Pein dan yang lainnya terlihat berdesakkan masuk kedalam tangga pesawat. Sementara itu monster berbulu tersebut berhasil menangkap Naruto, lebih tepatnya ia menarik kerah jaket Naruto dari belakang.

"Hhkkkkk! Dia mencekikku!" teriak Naruto yang tercekik jaketnya sendiri. Sedangkan Kisame terus fokus berlari menuju pesawat.

"Woi! Tolong aku, sialan!" omel Naruto. Tapi Kisame terus berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang. Naruto pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman yeti tersebut. Ia menarik jaketnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Yeti itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membuat Naruto terjatuh karena tarikannya sendiri. Ia menggelinding di atas salju dan membuat salju tersebut menempel di badannya sehingga dia menjadi bulatan bola salju. Bola salju tersebut menggelinding dengan cepat dan menabrak Kisame.

"Huaaa! Tolong aku hmpppl!" mulut Kisame tersumpal salju dan ikut menjadi bagian bola Salju Naruto.

Tobi yang berada di belakang barisan menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat bola salju besar menggelinding ke arahnya.

"Hua! Lihat itu senpai! Tobi juga mau naik itu bersama Naruto dan Kisame-senpai!" Teriak Tobi. Ia melihat Kaki Naruto dan kepala Kisame yang mencuat keluar bola.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat naik!" Omel Sasori sambil menarik Tobi masuk dan menarik tangga pesawat kemudian menutupnya rapat-rapat sebelum yeti itu datang.

"Cepat nyalakan pesawatnya, kita harus berangkat sekarang!" titah Pein. Sasuke buru-buru duduk di kursinya bersama Sakura di sebelahnya. Ia segera menyalakan mesin pesawat dan bersiap untuk take off.

DUAAKKH

Bola salju raksasa tersebut menabrak badan pesawat. Naruto dan Kisame pun akhirnya berhenti berputar dan keluar dari bola tersebut. Mereka berdua bernafas lega dan menenangkan kepala mereka yang terasa pusing. Mereka bersyukur karena bola salju ini menabrak pesawat, jika tidak, mungkin saja mereka terus menggelinding sampai ke ujung Greenland.

Tapi keluar dari bola salju bukan berarti mereka selamat, karena saat ini sang monster berbulu sudah berada di bawah tumpukan bola salju mereka.

"Sejak kapan monster itu ada disana?!" teriak Naruto dengan mata membelalak. Kisame menengok ke samping kiri, rupanya di sana sayap pesawat. Ia pun segera mengajak Naruto untuk naik ke sana.

Hap!

Kisame melompat ke sayap pesawat. Tiba-tiba saja pesawat bergetar dan mulai bergerak. Sepertinya pesawatnya akan take off.

"Tolong aku!" Teriak Naruto yang belum berhasil naik ke sayap pesawat. Kisame pun merentangkan tangannya dan menarik Naruto ke atas. Pesawat pun mulai menjauhi tanah bersalju tersebut. Meninggalkan yeti yang berteriak geram karena tidak berhasil menangkap mangsanya.

Setelah pesawat melaju dengan normal, Naruto dan Kisame merangkak menuju jendela yang ada di atas sayap pesawat.

Keadaan di dalam kabin bisa dikatakan kondusif, Akatsuki cs tampak duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing. Namun ada yang janggal dengan tempat duduk Itachi dan Pein.

"Tunggu dulu, Amaru kenapa kau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Pein yang baru sadar kalau Amaru ikut naik pesawat menuju Belanda.

"Eh? Benar juga! Aku lupa! HENTIKAN PESAWATNYA, AKU HARUS TURUN!" teriak Amaru.

"Hei! Mana bisa seperti itu, kau pikir ini jet pribadi!" omel Kakuzu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibku? Bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Huaaa!"

"Tenang, kau ikut saja bersama kami, lagi pula kursi di sebelahku kan kosong, hehehe" ucap Pein sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"OHOK! OHOK!" seorang gadis berambut biru batuk dengan heboh. Pein yang menyadari itu kode dari Konan yang artinya -jangan berani macam-macam- pun segera berkilah.

"Ehehe, maksudku di sini banyak kursi kosong tersedia, tapi kalau di sebelahku harusnya tempat Naruto. Eh, ngomong-ngomong si Naruto mana?" tanya Pein yang menyadari kalau Naruto tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

* * *

"Kisame, kau punya air minum?" tanya Itachi tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya.

"Zzzzz..."

Karena Kisame tidak menyahut, Itachi pun melirik teman birunya tersebut dan...

"KYAAAA! KENAPA KISAME BERUBAH JADI ORANG UTAN?!" teriak Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seorang anak berambut hitam berantakkan dan menggunakan baju cokelat yang kumuh.

"Hoaaam! Kenapa kau berisik sekali, yeti?" ucap Anak tersebut sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membulat begitu mendapati Itachi di depannya.

"Ye-yeti? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi kakek-kakek keriput?!" teriaknya kaget.

"Hei! Siapa yang kau sebut kakek keriput!" omel Itachi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hidan.

"Eh? Ka-kalian siapa? Dimana yeti?" anak itu tampak ketakutan karena kini di kelilingi oleh Akatsuki cs.

"Hah? Apa anak ini temannya yeti? Masa yeti berteman dengan manusia sih?" gumam Zetsu.

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Terdengar suara ketukkan dari salah satu jendela di pesawat. Rupanya itu Naruto dan Kisame mereka terombang-ambing diluar pesawat sambil berpegangan pada sayap pesawat. Mereka tampak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa terdengar apapun.

"Deidara, Sasori, Tobi! Bantu aku menyelamatkan Naruto. Sisanya interogasi penyusup ini!" titah Pein.

"Ayayay! Kapten!"

Tobi membuka jendela pesawat yang berada paling dekat dengan Kisame dan Naruto. Deidara dan Sasori menyiapkan tali untuk menarik Naruto dan Kisame.

"Cepat ulurkan talinya!" teriak Pein di depan jendela. Deidara dan Sasori pun melemparkan tali tersebut keluar jendela. Namun tali itu malah terombang-ambing terbawa angin dan tidak bisa dicapai oleh Naruto dan Kisame.

"Berikan pemberat pada talinya dulu!" teriak Pein. Deidara dan Sasori pun menarik kembali tali tersebut.

"Apa pemberatnya?" gumam Deidara sambil melihat sekeliling. Hanya ada barang-barang kecil di sekitar mereka.

"Pakai ini saja senpai!" usul Tobi sambil mengangkat sebuah koper yang terlihat berat. Deidara dan Sasori pun langsung mengikat koper tersebut di ujung tali kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan Kisame.

"Lemparan bagus, Danna!" puji Deidara begitu melihat koper berat tersebut mengenai ubun-ubun Naruto. Kepalanya pun benjol tiga tingkat.

"Apanya yang lemparan bagus, sialan!" bentak Naruto emosi. Hampir saja ia melepaskan pegangannya karena kaget.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat pegangan pada talinya! Kami akan menariknya nih!" omel Pein. Kini mereka berempat sudah bersiap menarik Naruto dan Kisame.

"Pada hitungan ke tiga, tarik talinya bersama-sama!" ucap Pein memberi komando.

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga!"

"Hyaaaah!" Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori mengerahkan kekuatan mereka untuk menarik tali tersebut. Di pinggirnya ada Pein yang sedang memberikan semangat dan sedikit petunjuk.

"Ya! Bagus! Semangat! Sedikit lagi mereka sampai!"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut menarik, kampret!" omel Sasori.

"Aku kan bertugas mengawasi!" kilah Pein.

Naruto dan Kisame pun merangkak lewat jendela satu persatu. Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam pesawat mereka pun langsung terduduk di lantai pesawat.

"Akhirnya... aku masih hidup," ucap Narutp terharu.

Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi pun bersorak dan melepaskan tali yang sedari tadi mereka tarik.

Swiingggg~

Deidara dan Sasori saling pandang begitu menyadari kalau mereka melupakan sesuatu.

"Danna, apa kau tahu koper itu milik siapa?" tanya Deidara.

"Firasatku mengatakan kalau itu milik Kakuzu."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu kopernya jatuh dari pesawat?"

"Firasatku mengatakan dia akan memenggal kepala kita dan menjualnya ke pasar barang antik."

"Wah! Kalian selamat rupanya!" sebuah suara cempreng tertutup masker mengagetkan acara bisik-bisik Deidara dan Sasori. Mereka berdua langsung mematung dengan keringat di pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja kami selamat!" sahut Naruto.

"Bagaimana anak itu?" tanya Pein. Kakuzu pun menjelaskan kalau anak itu diam-diam masuk ke dalam pesawat dan tidak sengaja mengunci semua pintu pesawat. Dan soal yeti itu, anak bernama Yota itu memang berteman dengan monster berbulu tersebut.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA, HARAP DUDUK DAN PASANG SABUK PENGAMAN KALIAN KARENA KITA AKAN SEGERA MENDARAT DI BELANDA!" terdengar suara Sakura dari pengeras suara di pesawat tersebut. Akatsuki cs pun buru-buru menduduki kursi mereka masing-masing. Kisame duduk bersama Itachi, Amaru duduk bersama Konan, sementara Yota duduk di belakang Naruto dan Pein.

Kakuzu bersandar pada kursi dan menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba ruang kosog di kursinya yang menjadi tempat untuk kopernya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan 'istrinya' tersebut. Kakuzu pun menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang-ulang, meyakinkan kalau kopernya memang tidak ada.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sedang dugem ya? Kenapa terus geleng-geleng begitu?" tanya Hidan yang heran melihat Kakuzu celingak-celinguk dengan cepat.

"KOPERKU?! DIMANA KOPERKUU?!" teriak Kakuzu histeris. Deidara dan Sasori bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Koper jelekmu kan biasanya di situ!" jawab Hidan sambil menunjuk sisi kanan Kakuzu tapi koper berwarna hitam tersebut tidak ada.

"Kau lihat kan? Koperku tidak ada! Ada yang mencuri koperkuu!" teriak Kakuzu lagi.

Pesawat Konoha Air pun mendarat di Bandara Internasional Belanda dengan selamat. Begitu tiba, Kakuzu langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Konan heran.

"Tidak ada yang boleh keluar sebelum aku menemukan koperku!" tandas Kakuzu dengan tatapan mata hijaunya yang tajam.

"Koper? Maksudmu kau menuduh salah satu dari kami yang mencurinya?!" tanya Konan sedikit tersinggung.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menuduh kalian tapi siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan salah satu dari kalian?!"

"Apa-apaan sih, Kakuzu! Cepat minggir dari pintu itu!" omel Pein.

"TIDAK BOLEH ADA YG KELUAR SEBELUM AKU MENEMUKAN KOPERKU! CEPAT SEMUANYA MENGHADAP DINDING!" teriak Kakuzu menggunakan toa yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Mau tak mau Akatsuki cs pun berbaris di dinding pesawat termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru masuk ke kabin pesawat.

Kakuzu tampak menggeledah seluruh kabin untuk menemukan kopernya.

"Ssttt... bagaimana ini, Danna?" bisik Deidara dengan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhnya

"Pura-pura tidak tahu saja," balas Sasori. Sementara itu Tobi berdiri dengan santai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tunggu dulu, dia mencari koper? Apa maksudnya koper yang- hbbppp!" Sasori segera menutup mulut Naruto. "Jangan katakan itu pada Kakuzu!" bisik Sasori. Naruto pun mengangguk paham.

"Kenapa kalian malah membuang kopernya? Dan kenapa juga kalian harus menggunakan koper Kakuzu sebagai pemberat?" omel Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak sengaja melepaskan talinya. Lagi pula itu kan ide si Tobi!"

"Aku tidak menemukannya di kabin. Itu artinya koperku di sembunyikan di dalam baju kalian! Cepat buka baju dan celana!" suruh Kakuzu seperti seorang polisi yang menyuruh para buronan saat investigasi.

"Apa maksudmu buka baju, hah? Kau cari mati?!" bentak Sakura, Amaru dan Konan.

"Kakuzu, aku ada di pihakmu!" seru Pein. Dan sejurus kemudian ia pun mendapat tinju special dari Sakura, Amaru dan Konan.

"Baiklah, pengecualian untuk kalian. Yang lain cepat ganti baju!" titah Kakuzu masih menggunakan toa.

"Apa kau tidak punya otak, hah? Mana mungkin koper besarmu bisa disembunyikan di baju atau di celana kami!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Diam! Jangan banyak alasan kau! Jangan-jangan kau yang mencuri koperku?!" tuding Kakuzu.

"Apaa? Yang benar saja! Untuk apa aku mencuri koper bututmu itu?!"

"Hah! Kau mencurigakan! Aku akan menggeledah ruang kokpit!" ucap Kakuzu sambil berlalu menuju ruang kokpit. Sementara itu Pein dan yang lainnya menyusun rencana untuk mengunci Kakuzu di dalam ruang kokpit sebelum waktu tour di belanda habis sia-sia.

Cekrek.

Hidan mengunci pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang kokpit dan kabin pesawat setelah itu Akatsuki cs turun keluar pesawat dengan damai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang saja, kita kan hanya sebentar. Lagi pula dia tidak akan waras kalau belum menemukan kopernya. Terakhir kali kopernya hilang, ia menyuruh kami ganti rugi dan menaikkan uang kas 10x lipat," jelas Pein. Deidara dan Sasori pun hanya bisa menelan ludah begitu mengingat kejadian yang Pein ceritakan.

Mereka pun tiba di ruang tunggu bandara. Naruto segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelepon tour guide yang akan mengantar mereka mengelilingi Belanda. Baru saja Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, seorang pria gendut datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian dari Konoha?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah kripik kentang.

"Iya, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ini tour guide kalian! Kalian ini kemana saja sih?! Aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan 2 kotak pizza ukuran jumbo untuk menunggu kalian!" omel Chouji.

'Dua kotak pizza ukuran jumbo dia bilang?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Maaf kami sedikit tersesat. Mari kita mulai acaranya," ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah sore maka jadwalnya adalah kita akan makan bersama di taman bunga Keukenhof," jelas Chouji.

Mereka semua pun menaiki bus untuk menuju taman bunga yang Chouji maksud. Karena lokasi Taman Bunga Keukenhof tidak terlalu jauh, tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba disana.

Setelah membeli karcis mereka semua pun memasuki sebuah gerbang tinggi berwarna silver. Mata mereka langsung disambut oleh warna-warni bunga di taman tersebut. Tak jauh dari sana juga terdapat sebuah bangunan tinggi yang memiliki kincir disisi atasnya.

"Woaaaah! Bunga dimana-mana!" pekik Zetsu yang langsung berlari menuju bunga-bunga tersebut. Diikuti Yota di belakangnya.

"Senpai, Tobi ingin pipis," rengek Tobi pada Pein.

"Issh! Deidara, Sasori! Cepat antar Tobi!" suruh Pein seenaknya.

"Apaa? Kenapa harus aku, un?"

"Cepat antar dia sebelum dia pipis di celana dan membuat malu kita semua!" ancaman Pein sukses membuat Deidara menyerah sambil menggerutu. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju toilet umum yang ada di sisi taman. Sementara itu Chouji dan Akatsuki cs mendatangi sebuah meja besar dengan kursi yang mengelilinginya. Begitu mereka duduk, ada seorang pelayan memberikan daftar menu pada mereka. Rupanya itu adalah sebuah cafe outdoor.

"Hachuuu!" Itachi bersin-bersin begitu menghirup serbuk sari yang berasal dari bunga-bunga di sekitar sana.

"Jangan bersin di depan wajahku, sialan!" bentak Sasuke emosi.

"Maaf otoutou-ku sayang, aku tidak sengaja."

"Kita pesan steak saja ya," saran Konan setelah membaca daftar menu tersebut. Ia memilih steak karena itu satu-satunya nama makanan yang ia mengerti. Selagi menunggu makanannya datang, Konan dan Sakura pun memilih jalan-jalan melihat taman bunga tersebut. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya duduk rapi sambil sesekali berfoto ria.

Lain lagi dengan Sasori, Deidara dan juga Tobi. Setelah mengantar Tobi ke toilet mereka di tawari sebuah souvenir kincir angin khas Negara Belanda. Ada kincir angin berukuran kecil, sedang, hingga yang besar. Tobi pun merengek minta dibelikan kincir angin yang paling besar.

Deidara dan Sasori pun patungan untuk membayar kincir angin tersebut.

"Yeye! Lihat senpai! Kincir anginnya berputar!" teriak Tobi sambil berlari membawa kincir angin besar tersebut.

"Dasar bocah, un!" gerutu Deidara.

"TUNGGU TOBI! TEMAN-TEMAN YANG LAIN MENUNGGU DI SEBELAH SINI!" Teriak Sasori begitu melihat Tobi malah berlari ke jalan lain. Tapi sepertinya teriakan Sasori sia-sia saja karena Tobi tidak mendengarnya.

"Sial! Ayo kejar dia!" suruh Sasori sambil mulai berlari. Deidara pun membuntutinya dari belakang.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, kau juga suka bunga ya?" tanya Zetsu yang kini tengah berduaan bersama Sakura karena Yota dan Konan berfoto di tempat lain. Melihat keadaan sekitar yang bebas dari gangguan, Zetsu pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Sakura. Lebih tepatnya sih _modusin_ Sakura.

"Iya, aku paling suka bunga Sakura! Bukan karena nama kita sama, hanya saja bunga Sakura memang terlihat lebih special," ucap Sakura yang kini memang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura.

"Aku juga suka Sakura," ucap Zetsu dengan pipi merah merona.

"Iya, orang jepang memang harus menyukai bunga Sakura," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak, maksudku Sakura yang-"

"SENPAI, AWAASSSS!"

DUAKHHH!

"Waaaa! Minggiir!"

DUAAKHH!

"KYAAAAA!"

DUAKHH!

Ucapan Zetsu pun di interupsi oleh Teriakan Tobi yang kemudian menabrak Zetsu di susul oleh Sasori dan Deidara di belakangnya. Pria berkulit hitam putih itu pun kini terkapar di tanah sambil tertindih Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?!" omel Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Deidara pun berdiri dan membantu Sasori untuk bangkit.

* * *

"Akhirnya! Makanannya sudah datang!" teriak Chouji begitu melihat beberapa pelayan datang membawa makanan mereka.

"Woi! Cepat kesini, makanannya sudah datang!" teriak Kisame. Sakura, Deidara dan Sasori pun segera menghampiri meja cafe yang menjadi tempat makan mereka.

"Tunggu Tobi, Senpai!" teriak Tobi dan ikut berlari menyusul mereka bertiga. Meninggalkan Zetsu yang sedang mengumpat dalam hati.

Misi ke dua Zetsu : Gagal.

* * *

"Selamat makaaan!" ucap Chouji semangat. Ia pun langsung melahap makanannya dengan cepat.

"Tolong tambah satu porsi lagi!" ucap Chouji pada pelayan yang berjaga di sana.

"Ya ampun, dia makan seperti monster, un," gumam Deidara. Tak butuh waktu lama, Chouji sudah menghabiskan 4 porsi steak. Acara makannya harus terhenti karena ponselnya berbunyi.

"Wah, jadwal tour guide ku sudah habis, aku harus segera pergi. Kalian kembalilah ke bandara naik bis ya, sampai jumpa!" ucap Chouji kemudian pergi begitu saja. Akatsuki cs hanya terbengong melihat kepergian Chouji.

"Tour guide macam apa itu, Naruto?!" omel Sakura kesal.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, yang pasti kita harus bersyukur karena disini kita tidak dikejar security atau semacamnya," ucap Naruto bijak.

"Permisi tuan, tagihannya," ucap seorang pelayan yang menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Naruto. Mata birunya membelalak begitu melihat nominal uang yang harus ia bayar.

"Kenapa mahal sekali?! Ini penipuan! Lagi pula apa ini, kami kan hanya memesan 15 porsi!" omel Naruto tak terima.

"Maaf tuan, tapi teman anda menambah 5 porsi di tempat dan juga 3 porsi untuk di bawa pulang," jelas pelayan tersebut.

"GENDUT SIALAAANN!" umpat Naruto.

"Sudah, bayar saja, Naruto!" desak Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, Sakura. Kau tahu kan ayahku belum mentransfer uang lagi," bisik Naruto pelan. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sepertinya semenjak bergaul dengan Akatsuki nasibnya selalu menjadi buronan security.

"Lihat itu! Ada kebakaran!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke dapur cafe. Pelayan tersebut pun menengok ke arah dapur dan...

"LARIII!" teriak Naruto memberi komando. Mereka semua pun kabur dari cafe tersebut.

"Security! Cepat tangkap 14 orang yang makan di cafe tanpa membayar. 9 dari mereka menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan motif awan merah!" teriak pelayan yang berhasil dikelabui oleh Sakura. Tak lama kemudian para security pun mengejar mereka.

"Huaaa! Kincir angin Tobi ketinggalan!" teriak Tobi.

"Lupakan soal itu bodoh! Kita harus kabur!" teriak Pein.

"Mungkinkah ini karma karena kita tidak mengajak Kakuzu?" gumam Zetsu.

* * *

Sementara itu di bandara Internasional belanda, Kakuzu mengipasi wajahnya dengan lembaran uang. Entah Akatsuki itu bodoh atau otaknya hanya setengah, tapi mereka hanya mengunci pintu antara ruang kokpit dan kabin pesawat. Jadi Kakuzu bisa keluar lewat pintu keluar kokpit.

"Huahahaha! Akhirnya uangku kembali setelah menjual barang-barang tak berguna itu," ucap Kakuzu dengan tawa jahatnya. Ia tengah duduk di salah satu kursi kabin. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan kabin tersebut. Biasanya tempat itu penuh dengan koper dan barang-barang Akatsuki cs, tapi kini hanya ada kursi pesawat saja yang tersisa. Dan di luar pesawat, terlihat beberapa orang membawa koper, lempung, make-up, bahkan lolipop.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Alohaaaa! Aku datang lagi dengan fict nista ini~

Maaf minggu kemaren gak sempat update

* * *

Balas Review :

DandiDandi : ke belanda gak di batalin Cuma di persingkat wkwk XD

Euclidz : mungkin itu ciri khas pengikut dewa jashin :v

Vira D Ace : Nyahaha, aku aminin ya XD #digigitKisame

Haha, si Naruto jadi maling udangnya dong? :v

Kazumaki Mikushi : Mengheningkan cipta, mulai :v

Aku ikut aminin deh XD #ditabokHidan

Haha, malin Naruto? Ide bagus tuh buat dijadiin buku motivasi :v

Iya nih, maaf yaa. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk, apa lagi kalo menjelang akhir bulan -_- sampe nonton boruto aja belum sempet, padahal udah download 4 episode -_- #lah? Nape jadi curhat :v #abaikan

Wah? Akhirnya kamu muncul dengan wujud baru :v

Anni593 : hahaha, mungkin akan terwujud suatu hari nanti :v

Marshalia Hardiansyah : Ayok kita gotong Hidan rame-rame menuju RSJ :v

Gak ada, adanya garpu. Tebang pake garpu aja bisa gak :v anjay, sushi dari ikan Hiu :v

Mungkin mereka jemurin bajunya numpang di negara laen,, wkwk :v

Jiir, kenapa gue baca setajam siletnya pake gaya feni rose ye? :v

Hua, makasih ^^ chapter ini udah panjang kan :v

Firman597 : Huehehe, makasih, ini udah update ya ^_^

Hdpbgrd : gapapa, yang penting tetep review :v huehehe.

Jiir,, mati beneran dong :v

Seribu tangan? Mungkin sakura waktu kecil suka minum detergen :v ahaha, bisa jadi tuh :v

Iya bener, Kisame di simpen dulu buat keadaan darurat XD

Njeer, sumpahnya sadees, mampus lu nartoh :v

Kalo medsos cuma aktif di IG, WA, dan Wattpad. Mau yang mana? :v

RendyDP424 : Nah, yeti udah muncul tuh, wkwk :v

Namikaze Yohan396 : Huehehe, makasih. Kalo di jadiin anime ntar ane di tabok mas Masashi Kishimoto karena telah menistakan akatsuki XD

Honeymoon Hamada : iya gapapa, makasih udah nyempetin review :D

Wahaha, bener banget tuh. penjelasan yang sangat spesifik :v

Bagaimana kesan2nya setelah membaca fict ini selama 7 jam? Apa anda merasa mual, diare, sakit kepala dan rasa ingin menggigit orang? Hati-hati itu virus dari zetsu :v

.

Yosshaaa! Terimakasih untuk semua yg sudah membaca, mereview, memfav/foll fict ini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa ^


	21. Rusia

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 21. Rusia

DesclaimerbyMasashiKishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "TOBI! JANGAN SAKITI UANGKU! Kau kan anak baik! Cepat bebaskan uang itu! Selamatkan istrikuu!"/ "Heh? Tobi tidak membuangnya. Tobi hanya membebaskannya seperti yang Kakuzu senpai katakan. Sekarang uang-uang itu sudah bebas berterbangan! YEAY! TOBI MEMANG ANAK BAIK!"

.

.

.

Akatsukics tiba di bandara dengan terengah-engah. Mereka segera berjalan cepat menuju pesawat Konoha Air, berjaga-jaga kalau para security itu mengejar mereka sampai bandara. Saat tengah berlari, Itachi sekilas melihat beberapa orang menderek barang-barang yang sangat banyak. Salah satu koper yang mereka derek terasa familiar di mata Itachi. Namun karena dia sedang fokus berlari, Itachi pun mengabaikannya.

Langkah Akatsuki harus terhenti begitu memasuki kabin pesawat. Mereka melihat sesosok penampakan bercadar yang sedang membereskan uang ke dalam koper lusuh. Seharusnya orang itu ada di ruang kokpit. Apa jangan-jangan dia mati kehabisan napas dan menjadi hantu penghuni kabin? Oh yang benar saja, Kakuzu kan tipe orang yang tidak mudah mati.

"K-k-ka-kakuzu?" tanya Pein terbata-bata. Pria bercadar itu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koper.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri disana?" tanya Kakuzu heran.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan kopermu, un?" tanya Deidara basa-basi.

"Tidak, tapi aku mendapatkan uangku 2 kali lipat," ucap Kakuzu sambil membereskan kembali uang-uangnya. Akatsuki tampak bernapas lega kemudian membubarkan diri, sebagian orang kembali duduk di kabin dan sebagian orang pergi ke kamar.

"Untunglah dia tidak marah, un," bisik Deidara.

"Tapi perasaanku tetap tidak enak," balas Sasori.

"Itukan hanya perasaanmu, un!"

"Kau tidak marah kita tidak mengajakmu pergi tadi?" tanya Hidan heran. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Kakuzu.

"Tidak. Pergi dengan kalian hanya buang-buang waktu. Waktu adalah uang!"

Tak lama setelah itu, Tobi terlihat hilir mudik di depan kabin. Hal itu pun memancing emosi Kisame yang sedang mencari sesuatu di kursinya.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih, Tobi? Dari pada kau bulak balik begitu, sebaiknya kau bantu cari majalah ilmu perikananku!"

"Maaf senpai, tapi Tobi juga sedang sibuk mencari lolipop Tobi yang hilang," elak Tobi sambil terus mondar-mandir. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Itachi, pemuda dengan dua garis keriput itu tampak mencari sesuatu di kursinya.

Kisame yang melihatnya pun merasa terharu, "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Itachi. Kau bahkan langsung datang untuk membantu mencari majalahku."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Apa kau lihat krim anti agingku? Seingatku aku simpan di sekitar sini? Tapi tidak ada," ucap Itachi sambil mengobrak-abrik kursinya.

"Apa? Krim keriputmu juga hilang?" tanya Kisame heran. Manusia berwajah hiu itu pun memasang pose berpikir.

"BARBIEE? BARBIEE? DIMANA KAUU?" teriak Sasori yang baru datang dari kamar. Ia langsung memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan sambil berteriak barbie.

"Hmm, barbie Sasori pun juga hilang," gumam Kisame. Ia berpikir beberapa menit sebelum berteriak "AHAA!"

Namun teriakannya itu tak cukup untuk membuat orang-orang memperhatikannya. Kakuzu masih tetap membereskan uang, Hidan masih tetap mengganggu kegiatan Kakuzu. Tobi masih tetap Hilir mudik bersama Sasori. Begitu juga dengan Itachi yang tetap memeriksa setiap kursi.

"AHAAA!" Kisame pun berteriak sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya masih tetap sama, kecuali Sasori yang berjalan ke arahnya lalu mengangkat tangan Kisame sambil menengok ketiaknya. "Barbie? Kau ada disini?" ucapnya.

"Sialan! Kau pikir ketiakku ini rawa-rawa, hah?!" omel Kisame tak terima.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau barbie-ku tidak tersesat di sana," ucap Sasori santai.

"Ah! Alasan saja kau! Apa kau tidak dengar dari tadi aku berkata AHA?"

"Aku dengar, memang kenapa?"

"Setelah aku menganalisa keadaan di pesawat ini selama beberapa menit. Aku mendapatkan hasil yang sangat akurat yang berhubungan dengan barang-barang kita yang hilang," jelas Kisame dengan gaya sok pintar.

Sasori mengernyit heran, tumben sekali omongan Hiu ini sedikit berbobot.

"Maksudmu, kau tahu dimana barang-barang kita yang hilang?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, tapi coba lihat itu!"Kisame menunjuk tempat penyimpanan barang yang ada di atas kabin. Biasanya tempat itu penuh dengan ransel Akatsuki, tapi kali ini tidak ada barang apa pun di sana.

"Haah? Kemana ranselku?" pekik Itachi kemudian mengecek rak penyimpanan tersebut. Dan benar saja, tempat itu kosong.

"Mungkin tas kita dipindahkan ke ruang tidur, ayo kita cek!" seru Sasori. Ia pun menuju ruang tidur bersama Kisame dan Itachi, meninggalkan Tobi dan Hidan yang sedang mengganggu kegiatan Kakuzu.

"Senpai, apa kau lihat lolipop Tobi?"

"Tidak!"

"Mungkin lolipop Tobi terselip di antara uang-uang itu!"

"Tidak mungkin! Sudah sana pergi, kau mengganggu saja!"

"HOMINA! HOMINA! HOMINA!" seru Hidan sambil menabur garam di atas uang-uang Kakuzu.

"Woi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Garam bisa saja merusak sel uang-uangku!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Ini mantra agar uangmu selamat dari mara bahaya!"

"Senpai, coba lihat di sebelah sana, mungkin ada lolipop Tobi."

"AAARRGGGH! MENYINGKIR KALIAN PARA PENGGANGGU!" pekik Kakuzu.

* * *

Keadaan di ruang tidur pun sama hebohnya seperti di ruang kabin. Mereka semua sibuk mencari barang hilang.

"Apa kalian juga kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya! Apa kau lihat buku agendaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Lempungku! Kau lihat lempungku tidak, un?" serbu Deidara.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya bukan hanya barang kalian yang hilang. Ransel kita juga hilang. Koper baju pun juga hilang," ujar Itachi.

"Huapaaa? Tas kita kan ada di kabin!" seru Konan.

"Iya tapi di sana tidak ada!" ucap Sasori.

"Artinya ada pencuri di pesawat ini!" celetuk Amaru. Sementara semua orang heboh, Zetsu malah duduk manis di depan meja. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah bunga yang ia petik dari taman bunga tadi.

"Tunggu dulu, kita cek di ruang kokpit. Mungkin saja barang kita ada disana!" ujar Naruto. Akatsuki pun berbondong-bondong pergi ke ruang kokpit. Meninggalkan Zetsu yang sedang berkencan dengan seonggok bunga.

"Kau tahu, kau begitu cantik seperti bunga~" ucap Zetsu sambil membelai bunga berwarna merah itu. Sepertinya jiwanya sedikit terganggu karena gagal PDKT dengan Sakura berkali-kali.

* * *

Braaakk!

Naruto membuka pintu kokpit dengan keras. Para penghuni kokpit yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Sakura dan Yota terperanjat kaget dan melihat ke arah pintu. Muncullah rombongan Akatsuki dengan tampang preman.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?!" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Geledah tempat ini!" perintah Naruto.

"WOI! JANGAN SENTUH BARANG-BARANGKU DENGAN TANGAN NISTA KALIAN!" teriak Sasuke yang melihat Akatsuki mulai menggeledah ruang kokpit.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Kita ini sedang mencari barang yang penting!" ucap Naruto.

"Barang penting apa maksudmu? Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan koper si kikir itu, akan aku tendang kalian satu persatu!"

"Bukan Otoutou-ku sayang. Tapi semua barang kita hilang! Bahkan rasel dan koper berisi sempakku pun hilang! Memangnya barang-barangmu tidak ikut hilang?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke segera mengecek lokernya. Begitu ia buka, tempat itu kosong!

"KYAAAAA! DIMANA BARANG-BARANGKUU?!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan barangku juga hilang!" Kini Sakura ikut histeris.

"Kita sudah geledah tempat ini. Tapi tas kita tidak ada," ucap Pein.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui security bandara ini! Pasti pencurinya tertangkap cctv!" usul Konan. Akatsuki pun setuju dan segera menuju keluar pesawat melalui pintu kabin. Saat mereka tiba di kabin, Kakuzu pun bertanya, "Mau pada kemana kalian?"

"Kita akan pergi ke kantor security! Aku yakin sekali ada pencuri yang masuk ke pesawat ini!" ujar Naruto.

"Pencuri? Huakakakakakaka!"

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, sialan!" Tanya Sasuke kesal, dan sejurus kemudian ia menyadari kalau koper dan tas Kakuzu ada di sampingnya. Itu artinya hanya barang-barangnya saja yang tidak hilang.

"Bukan pencuri, bodoh! Aku yang menjual barang-barang kalian!" aku Kakuzu. Seketika semua mata tertuju pada pria bercadar ini.

"Itu sebagai ganti rugi karena koper berisi uangku sudah hilang!" lanjutnya. Seketika semua orang memasang tampang horror sambil menatap Kakuzu.

"Kisame! Hidan! Cepat kunci semua pintu dan jendela di pesawat ini! Jangan lupa tutup jendelanya dengan kain!" ucap Pein tegas. Kakuzu tampak kebingungan dengan perintah Pein. "Itachi dan Sasori pegang Kakuzu! Dan kau Tobi cepat ambil tali!"

"E-Eh? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Hei! Hei! Apa-apaan ini lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kakuzu kini sudah terikat kuat pada sebuah kursi.

"LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN SAKITI AKU! EH TUNGGU, BAIKLAH SILAKAN SAKITI AKU TAPI JANGAN SENTUH UANGKUU!" Teriak Kakuzu yang melihat koper uangnya kini ada ditangan Pein. Naruto mendorong sebuah meja tepat ke depan Kakuzu, Pein pun menaruh koper uangnya dia atas meja tersebut. Semua Akatsuki cs kini sudah berkumpul, termasuk Zetsu yang tadi sedang sibuk berkencan.

"LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN SAKITI ISTRIKUU!" Teriak Kakuzu lagi. Namun Akatsuki cs tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Pein mulai membuka koper kakuzu yang ada di atas meja. Terlihat banyak gepokkan uang di dalam sana.

"JANGAN AMBIL UANGKUU! ITU MILIKKU!"

"Mari kita mulai eksekusinya," ucap Pein dengan tampang serius. Yang pertama, silakan, Konan," Pein mempersilahkan Konan untuk maju ke depan.

"APA YANG AKAN KALIAN LAKUKAN, BERENGSEK?!" pekik Kakuzu yang melihat Pein memberikan segepok uang pada Konan. Gadis berambut biru itu mulai melipat satu persatu uang yang ia pegang menjadi puluhan origami.  
"TIIDAAAAAKKK!" Pekik Kakuzu untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Nah, sudah jadi! Akan aku pajang origami ini di setiap jendela!" ucap Konan kemudian mundur dari hadapan Kakuzu.

"TIDAAK! JANGAN! KEMBALIKAN UANGKUU!"

"Selanjutnya, Itachi,"

Itachi pun maju dan mendapat segepok uang. Memasukan 2 lembar uang ke dalam air kemudian ia tempelkan pada pipinya yang berkeriput.

"Menurut internet, uang berkhasiat menghilangkan stress penyebab keriput," ucapnya kemudian mundur dari hadapan Kakuzu.

"APA-APAAN KAU SIALAN? Jangan perlakukan uangku sembarangan!"

"Selanjutnya, Kisame!"

Kisame maju ke depan sambil membawa aquarium kecil berbentuk bulat. Setelah mendapat segepok uang, ia memasukkan uang-uang tersebut kedalam aquarium.

"Hmm, lumayan, untuk pengganti ikan-ikanku," gumam Kisame.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU! APA KAU MAU ISTRIKU MATI KEHABISAN NAPAS, HAH?"

"Selanjutnya, Deidara!"

Pria berambut pirang itu segera memasukkan bubuk mesiu ke dalam selembar uang dan menggulungnya seperti petasan. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada lembaran uang lainnya.

"Nah, nanti malam kita akan pesta petasan!" seru Deidara.

"Tidak! Itu namanya pembunuhan! Itu terrorisme! Lepaskan aku! Lepaaass!" kakuzu terus berontak di atas Kursi.

"Selanjutnya, Sasori!"

Sasori pun maju sambil membawa beberapa benang transparan. Kemudian ia mengikatnya pada uang-uang yang diberikan Pein.

"YOSH! ini namanya kugutsu uang," seru Sasori. Namun di mata Kakuzu itu seperti Sasori menggantung leher istri-istrinya. Ia bahkan sudah tak mampu berteriak dan hampir pingsan melihatnya.

"Selanjutnya, Tobi!"

"Yeay! Akhirnya giliran Tobi!" Tobi pun maju ke depan dan di beri segepok uang dari koper Kakuzu.

"Hmm, untuk apa ya uang ini?" gumam Tobi.

"TOBI! JANGAN SAKITI UANGKU! Kau kan anak baik! Cepat bebaskan uang itu! Selamatkan istrikuu!" pekik Kakuzu.

"AHA! Benar juga ya! Tobi kan anak baik. Maka dari itu Tobi akan membebaskan uang ini!" ujar Tobi sambil membuka salah satu jendela pesawat kemudian melemparkan uang-uang itu.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUANGNYA, SIALAN?!" BENTAK kakuzu.

"Heh? Tobi tidak membuangnya. Tobi hanya membebaskannya seperti yang Kakuzu senpai katakan. Sekarang uang-uang itu sudah bebas berterbangan! YEAY! TOBI MEMANG ANAK BAIK!" ucapnya riang gembira. Kakuzu pun menangisi kepintaran Tobi.

"Selanjutnya, Zetsu!"

Pria belang itu datang sambil membawa pot berisi bunga yang ia petik di taman bunga. Setelah mendapat segepok uang, ia memasukkan uang-uang itu ke dalam pot berisi tanah.

"Uang bisa menjadi pupuk juga loh!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN PUPUK! MANA BISA UANG MENJADI PUPUK!"

"Selanjutnya, Hidan!"

Pria berbadan kekar itu pun maju sambil membawa minyak nyong-nyong. Sungguh merek yang tertulis di botol itu memang nyong-nyong.

"Mari kita mulai ritual menggandakan uang!" ucap Hidan. Kakuzu yang sudah pasrah kini kembali berbinar.

"SUNGGUH? KAU BISA MENGGANDAKAN UANG?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Jashin bisa melakukan apapun!" Hidan pun mengambil segepok uang yang di dapat dari Pein. Setelah itu ia meneteskan minyak berbau aneh itu pada selembar uang dan WUUSSSHHH~

Uang tersebut terbagi dua. Maksudnya terbelah dua, lebih tepatnya lagi sobek menjadi dua bagian!

"KYAAAAAAA!" Kakuzu hanya mampu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, rasanya seperti ia melihat adegan mutilasi. Kakuzu pun pingsan beberapa detik.

"Ya! Selanjutnya, silakan Sakura!"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun maju dan mendapat segepok uang.

"HUAH! RASANYA AKU INGIN MELAMPIASKAN AMARAHKU!" ucap Sakura sambil melempar uang itu ke atas, dan ketika uang itu turun ke bawah dan sejajar dengan tangan Sakura, gadis itu pun menghantam uang itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil berteriak, "SHANAAROOO!"

Uang itu pun seketika menjadi serpihan kecil. Gadis itu pun membungkuk member hormat kemudian mundur dari hadapan Kakuzu yang sepertinya kena serangan ayan dadakan. Setelah kejang beberapa detik, Pein pun memanggil Sasuke untuk maju. Namun pria berambut raven itu tak kunjung maju.

"Tunggu, aku dari tadi memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa kalian merusak uang ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Si kikir itu tidak akan jera jika kita menghajarnya habis-habisan! Tapi lain lagi jika kita mengeksekusi uangnya, rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan, benarkan Kakuzu?"

"SUDAH CUKUUPP! JANGAN SAKITI UANGKU LAGII!"  
"Maksudku, uang ini kan di dapat dari menjual barang kita. Itu artinya uang ini milik kita kan? Kenapa kalian merusak uang kalian sendiri?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat seluruh Akatsuki cs mematung dengan mulut menganga. Otak lemot mereka mendadak nge-blank ketika mengetahui kenyataan yang memilukan ini.

"KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG, SIALAAN?!" teriak Pein yang telah sadar dari acara cengo-nya. Dan malam itu pun mereka semua menangisi uang-uang itu.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Pesawat konoha Air sudah meluncur di udara menuju Rusia. Mereka tiba di bandara internasional Moskow sekitar pukul 9 pagi.

Saat ini rombongan Akatsuki cs sedang luntang-lantung mencari tour guide mereka. Karena buku agenda Naruto hilang, lebih tepatnya di jual Kakuzu, jadilah mereka tidak bisa menghubungi tour guide mereka karena nomor telepon dan nama tour guidenya ada di buku tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita pergi saja tanpa tour guide?" tanya Sakura.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, dari pada kita hanya berdiri di bandara sebaiknya kita pergi saja tanpa tour guide," usul Naruto.

Akatsuki cs pun berjalan menuju keluar bandara. Saat mereka berjalan di keramaian, seorang anak kecil berambut hitam tampak memperhatikan Akatsuki hingga ia mengikuti Akatsuki sampai keluar bandara.

"Hei, kalian rombongan sirkus ya?" tanya anak kecil tersebut. Naruto celingak-celinguk memastikan kalau bocah itu tidak bertanya padanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang lain yang mirip rombongan sirkus selain mereka.

"Jangan sembarangan! Kami ini bukan rombongan sirkus!" bantah Naruto.

"Tapi pakaian kalian mirip pemain sirkus jalanan," lanjutnya.

"Whaaatt? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau jubah ini adalah pemenang lomba kostum terbaik?! Kami bahkan dapat hadiah keliling dunia karena jubah ini!" cerocos Itachi yang tak terima hasil desainnya disebut mirip rombongan sirkus.

"Halah, palingan kalian hanya di jadikan umpan promosi untuk perusahaan travel," ucap anak itu meremehkan.

'Kenapa anak ini bisa tahu?' batin Naruto.

"Hah! Terserah apa katamu, anak kecil! Kami ini sudah mengelilingi Asia dan Eropa, tahu!" kali ini Sasori ikut bersuara.

"Ya terserahlah, lalu kalian mau kemana sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kami emm, kami mau.." Naruto gelagapan karena dia pun tidak tahu mau pergi kemana.

"Ha! Dari pada kalian bingung, lebih baik kita pergi ice skating saja!" usul anak tersebut.

"Ice skating? Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Tobi juga mau!" seru Yota dan Tobi.

"Hah, dasar bocah, un!" gerutu Deidara.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan! Kita akan pergi ice skating!" seru Sasori.

"Hee? Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan para bocah itu, un?!"

"HORE! ICE SKATING! AKU DATANG!" seru anak kecil berambut hitam tersebut.

"Heh, anak kecil! Yang akan pergi ke ice skating itu kami! Kau tentu saja tidak ikut!" celetuk Naruto.

"Huaa! Jangan begitu, Nii-chan! Please, bawa aku ke ice skating! Aku ingin pergi ke sana!" rengek anak itu sambil memeluk kaki kanan Naruto.

"Woi! Lepas! Siapa yang kau panggil Nii-chan? Aku bukan kakakmu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau ikuutt!"

Dan sejurus kemudian, Tobi pun ikutan memeluk kaki kanan Naruto.

"Please, senpai! Bawa dia bersama kita! Tobi yakin dia anak baik!" rengek Tobi.

"Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?! Cepat menyingkir! Dan jangan panggil aku senpai! Kau itu lebih tua dari aku, bodoh!" Naruto hampir gila menghadapi dua orang gila yang kini bertengger di kedua kakinya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kau boleh ikut!" lerai Konan.

"HOREE!" anak itu pun bersorak gembira bersama Tobi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Konohamaru!" ucap anak berambut hitam tersebut.

"Ya ampun, makin ramai saja rombongan ini," gerutu Sakura.

* * *

Rombongan Akatsuki menaiki bus menuju pegunungan daerah Moskow. Butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk sampai di tempat ini. Ternyata disana bukan hanya sebagai tempat ice skating. Mereka juga menyewakan peralatan olahraga musim dingin lain seperti peralatan ski, Ice Hokey, Boardingsnow, maupun luge atau kereta luncur.

Untuk memainkan beberapa permainan ini mereka harus pergi ke puncak bukit dengan menaiki kereta gantung. Kecuali ice skating yang hanya berseluncur di atas danau beku.

Akatsuki pun berpencar untuk memainkan permainan yang mereka inginkan seperti Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, dan Zetsu yang memilih untuk bermain Ice Hokey. Kemudian Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Yota dan Konohamaru yang bermain ice skating. Lalu Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Amaru bermain Ski sedangkan Pein, Konan dan Itachi memilih untuk bermain Boardingsnow.

Area Ice Hokey

Permainan melempar bola pipih dengan tongkat menuju gawang lawan ini biasanya terdiri dari 6 anggota. Namun karena hanya 4 orang yang ingin bermain ice hokey, jadilah mereka hanya 2 lawan 2.

Setelah hompimpah, mereka pun terpecah menjadi dua tim. Kakuzu dengan Kisame dan Hidan dengan Zetsu.

Bola pipih disimpan di tengah lapangan es, dalam hitungan ke tiga, Kakuzu segera memukul bola tersebut untuk lebih dekat pada gawang lawan melewati Hidan. Zetsu yang melihat itu pun segera menangkap bola pipih tersebut sebelum masuk gawang.

"Woi! Kau pikir ini main bola tangan?! Kenapa kau malah tangkap bolanya dengan tangan?!" omel Kisame.

"Loh? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" tanya Zetsu bingung.

"Kalau kau menggunakan tangan, lalu untuk apa tongkat ini, bodoh?! Hah! Sudahlah ayo kita ulangi lagi!" gerutu Kakuzu.

Hidan dan Zetsu pun ganti posisi, Zetsu di depan dan Hidan berjaga di belakang. Saat hitungan ke tiga Kakuzu pun bersiap memukul bola tersebut, namun belum sempat tongkatnya menyentuh bola, Zetsu sudah menendang bolanya lebih dulu.

Swwiinggg~

Bola meluncur melewati Kakuzu.

"ASTAGAA! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?!" bentak Kakuzu frustasi, "Sudah kubilang, ini bukan sepak bola! Jangan gunakan kakimu, sialaaan!"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak menggunakan kaki, bagaimana caranya aku berjalan?" tanya Zetsu polos. Mungkin ini efek dari kencan bersama bunga.

"Oh astaga! HIDAAN! CEPAT ASAH SABITMU! RASANYA AKU INGIN MENYAMBIT SESEORANG!" teriak Kakuzu kesal.

Area Ice skating

Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Konohamaru dan Yota baru saja menginjakkan sepatu ice skating mereka di atas danau beku. Konohamaru langsung meluncur mengitari danau beku tersebut dengan mudah layaknya pemain profesional. Disusul oleh Yota di belakangnya. Tobi yang baru pertama main pun langsung bisa melakukannya dan membuntuti Konohamaru dan Yota.

Sementara itu, Sasori berdiri dengan kaki gemetar.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Danna! Kalau jatuh sakitnya tidak akan seberapa, un. Tapi malunya itu loh," ucap Deidara yang membantu Sasori berdiri tegak.

"Diam kau! Aku juga bisa melakukannya!" ucap Sasori sombong.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, un! Kau duluan, Danna!" ucap Deidara sambil mendorong punggung Sasori. Sasori pun meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh dengan kaki gemetaran.

"Huaaaaa! Bagaimana cara menghentikan benda ini?!" pekik Sasori yang kini meluncur dengan tangan mengepak heboh.

"Senpai, seharusnya lewat sini, berputar dengan arah jarum jam! Kau melawan arah!" ucap Tobi.

"Persetan dengan melawan arah! Cepat bantu aku berhenti sebelum aku menab-"

BRAAAAKKKK!

Sasori pun berakhir dengan menabrak tumpukan salju di pinggir danau beku.

"Oh, tidak! DANNAAA!" pekik Deidara yang langsung menghampiri Sasori yang kepalanya terperosok kedalam tumpukan salju. Saat Deidara menariknya, ternyata Sasori pingsan.

"Huaa! Bangun, Danna!" pekik Deidara lagi.

'Lebih baik aku pura-pura pingsan saja dari pada aku kalah main ice skating dari bocah-bocah itu' batin Sasori.

Puncak bukit

Setelah menaiki kereta gantung menuju puncak gunung es, Naruto dan yang lainnya pun bersiap untuk meluncur. Dengan peralatan ski masing-masing.

"Baiklah sebelum kita meluncur, kita harus mengecek peralatan yang kita pakai terlebih dahulu," ucap Sasuke. Namun baru saja kalimatnya selesai terucap, Naruto sudah meluncur duluan menuruni bukit.

"WUHUUUU! INI MENYENANGKAN LOH!" Teriak Naruto.

"TUNGGU AKU, BODOH!" Teriak Amaru dan langsung ikut meluncur di belakang Naruto.

"WOII! DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU DULU!" Pekik Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajari aku bermain ski," ucap Sakura sok manis.

'YES! YES! YES! Untunglah mereka meluncur duluan, ini saat yang terbaik untuk PDKT dengan Sasuke, hihihi' begitulah kira-kira inner Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas berat kemudian menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, pertama pakai kacamata skinya dulu. Ini untuk melindungi mata kita dari angin," jelas Sasuke.

"Oh, ya ampun bagaimana ya cara pakainya? Apa begini?" Tanya Sakura yang memakai kacamata dengan posisi terbalik.

"Bukan! Itu terbalik!"

"Apa begini?"

"Bukan!"

"Begini?"

"Bukaaan!"

"Oh ya ampun, bisa kau membantuku, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura dengan memasang puppyeyes andalannya.

"Baiklah, berikan padaku!" Sasuke mengambil kacamata tersebut dari tangan Sakura, saat ia akan memakaikan kacamata tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang mendorong Sakura dari belakang.

SWWIINGGG~

Sakura pun meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"WOII! SIAPA YANG MENDORONGKUUU?!" teriak Sakura.

"Tutup mulutmu kalau kau tidak ingin menelan salju bulat-bulat!" teriak Konan si pelaku pendorong Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak tahu cara menghentikan acara meluncurnya pun terus meluncur ke bawah bukit. Hingga dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang pria berambut pirang panjang dan seorang pria bertopeng sedang menggotong pria berambut merah.

"WOII! MENYINGKIR DARI SANAAA!" Teriak Sakura. Deidara dan Tobi pun panik dan menjatuhkan Sasori begitu saja. Mereka segera kabur menjauh dari Sakura.

Sasori yang sedang pura-pura pingsan pun membuka matanya sedikit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dan ketika ia membuka mata….

DUAAAKKKHHH!

Sakura menabraknya dengan papan ski. Dan Sasori pun akhirnya benar-benar pingsan.

Setelah puas berseluncur dan berguling-guling di salju, mereka pun mengembalikan peralatan yang tadi mereka pinjam. Mereka semua memutuskan untuk pergi ke sauna yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu. Ide ini mereka dapat dari selembar iklan yang Tobi pungut di jalanan. Dalam iklan itu tertulis:

MADARA SAUNA

SAUNA EKSTRIM KHAS RUSIA!

Khasiat:

Memperlancar peredaran darah

Mengencangkan dan membuat kulit menjadi elastis.

Menyegarkan tubuh dan mengeluakan racun dalam tubuh.

HARGA TERMURAH!

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka pun tiba di tempat sauna tersebut. Sebuah tempat yang terbuat dari kayu yang cukup besar. Mereka pun memasuki ruang pendaftaran.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI MADARA SAUNA! Kalian ingin mendaftar untuk berapa orang?" Tanya seorang pelayan berambut cokelat dan memakai name-tag bertuliskan KARUI.

"Ah,kami mau pesan untuk 16 orang, tiga untuk wanita dan 13 untuk pria,"ucap Naruto.

Saat Naruto melakukan pemesanan, Sasuke membaca sebuah papan pengumuman kecil yang tertempel di salah satu dinding lobby. Disana tertulis :

PERATURAN MADARA SAUNA

Orang yang sudah mendaftar tidak bisa mengundurkan diri.

Tidak diperkenankan untuk keluar dari tempat sauna sebelum acaranya selesai.

Untuk kelancaran sauna, maka semua orang wajib mengikuti perintah Madara.

Tidak disarankan untuk orang-orang bertubuh lemah, jantung lemah dan juga mental lemah. Tapi jika terlanjur mendaftar harap terima saja segala resikonya karena tidak bisa mengundurkan diri. Segala macam efek samping dari sauna ini bukanlah tanggung jawab kami.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak ya," gumam Sasuke setelah membaca peraturan aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balas Review:

 **Vira D Ace :** Iyakah? Kalo gak salah yang ada di Australia itu tenten sama Kiba. Tapi entahlah mungkin aku lupa, hehehe

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Huakakak… yaah sepertinya mereka emang hobby di kejar security. Wkwk.. meskipun chouji nyebelin tapi aku mendukungnya, itu membuat hidup akatsuki lebih berwarna.. err maksudnya lebih berwarna dalam kesialan XD

 **Kazumaki Mikushi :** Kakuzu gak mau pake bank. Katanya gak mau bayar biaya adminnya.. huakakak.. yaah bisa jadi si Kisame yang jadi mas kawinnya :v

Huehehe, salahin aja si Itachi yang malah nyasar ke Greenland XD

Okedeh, Meksiko *Dicatettakutlupa XD

Untuk Hinatanya, biar waktu yang menjawabnya yak huehehe #plaak

 **Euraa :** Sudah di next!

 **Marshallia-XD :** saking cerdasnya mereka gak nyadar kalo di bawah pesawat juga ada pintu. Termasuk Sasuke, mungkin dia udah ketularan otaku bur-uburnya Akatsuki.

Kagak ada yang mau beli pesawatnya kemahalan sih XD

Nyahaha, ada tuh spidol bekas ngelukis monalisa XD

Huehehe, terimakasih sudah menunggu… maafkan tidak sempat update malam minggu, semoga sabtu depan bisa update tepat waktu biar para jomblo tetep happy :v

 **Kowaru Naha Ga Bisa :** Betul sekali, tapi barang si naru juga tetep ikutan ilang juga, wkwkwk

 **Namikaze Yohan396 :** wuandaii, itu gejala yang sangat kronis :v harap segera temui dokter Kakuzu untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut :v

 **DandiDandi :** Hahahaha, bagaimana penderitaan Kakuzu di chap ini? Melihat istrinya (baca: uang) di eksekusi sudah cukup menderita bukan? Wkwkwk

 **Hdpbgrd :** wkwkwkw, bisa jadi begitu sih.. untunglah sampai saat ini dia belum bertemu dengan emas maupun berlian :v

Mungkin otak mereka mendadak beku begitu sampai di Greenland :v

Habis tiap ngebayangin muka elit Kisame rasanya saya ingin terus menistakan dia. Huahaha #plak

Makin rusuh aje ye ni ff XD setelah pulang dari rusia akan ku kirim mereka kembali ke tempat asalnya :v

Njiir cangkang Zetsu terlalu berat. Ntar malah pesawatnya yang jatoh wkwk XD

HUAHAHA, tapi sayangnya si chouji uda kabur duluan XD

Huanjeer mendadak iklan susu XD

Saya juga heran, orang bego mana yang mau beli sempaknya si Itachi? Dalem koper dia kan isinya sempak semua :v

Karena jatah di belanda harus terbagi dua karena mereka nyasar ke Greenland. Silakan salahkan saja si pilot keriput yang sudah membawa mereka nyasar ke Greenland :v

IG : fairyska21

Wattpad : Fairyska-chan

Okee terimakasih review kocaknya XD aku tunggu review selanjutnya XD

 **Anni93 :** Hehehe, maap yak.. sekarang telatnya cuma sehari kan :v

Huehehe, iya mereka ikut sampe rusia doang, ntar saya balikin lagi ke Greenland. Habis pusing banyak orang makin rusuh XD

Nah tu dia, di chap ini Kakuzu sudah kena batunya :v

 **RendyDP424 :** Ya ampun, Nagato aku hampir lupa XD harap bersabar ya, heheh.. oke terimakasih semangatnya…

* * *

Yosshh! Terimakasih semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav dan memfoll fict ini..

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa ^_^


	22. Kanada

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 22. Kanada

Desclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Naruto, kalau kau terus memegangku, kita akan jatuh. Jadi lepaskan saja aku!"/ "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Pein! Tidak akan aku biarkan temanku mati!"/"Tapi... aku bukan temanmu. Aku kan hanya klien-mu!"/"Oh benar juga ya, kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Pein! Semoga kau tenang di alam sana,"/"Eh, setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku belum siap untuk mati sekarang. Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih jomblo dan belum menikah. Aku bisa saja jadi hantu perjaka kalau mati sekarang."/

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mendaftar, Akatsuki pun memasuki ruangan sauna. Meninggalkan Yota yang menunggu di loby karena ia tidak suka tempat panas. Untuk ruangan pria Akatsuki belok ke kiri, sedangkan ruangan wanita ke kanan. Naruto cs memasuki sebuah lorong yang remang-remang saat menuju ke ruangan sauna. Semakin jauh memasuki lorong, cahaya di sekitar sana semakin berkurang.

"Firasatku buruk tentang tempat ini! Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini!"

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Sasuke bicara begitu. Dia yang biasanya pendiam kini malah banyak berkicau mengalahkan kerusuhan Akatsuki. Layaknya hari kebalikan, Akatsuki malah diam dan tampak menghayati langkah demi langkah di lorong gelap tersebut. Mungkin karena tempat ini sempit dan gelap, tiba-tiba saja mereka merindukan gua pengap yang mereka tinggali di Konoha selama ini. Keadaannya memang tidak jauh beda sih. Hanya saja tempat ini lebih bersih, tidak ada cangkang lolipop, bekas ledakan lempung maupun sempak Itachi yang berserakan.

Di ujung lorong mereka melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Naruto dan yang lainnya berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri pintu tersebut. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin di tubuh mereka. Rupanya di depan pintu tertempel sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan :

Panggil nama Madara 3x untuk membuka pintu ini.

"Hee? Aneh sekali tempat ini," gumam Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, tempat ini mencurigakan! Ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini!" ajak Sasuke lagi. Namun tidak ada yang memedulikannya.

"Kau ini parnoan sekali sih, tempat ini tidak apa-apa kok! Aku juga sering datang kesini bersama ayahku," jelas Konohamaru.

"MADARAA!"

"MADARAA!"

"MADARA!"

Teriak Akatsuki beramai-ramai. Tak lama setelah itu muncul asap yang keluar dari celah-celah pintu. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun semakin merasa ketakutan.

"Lihatkan! Lihat! Mana ada pintu bisa mengeluarkan asap?! Pasti ada apa-apanya di dalam!"

"Tenanglah, Sasu-chan. Wajar saja pintunya berasap. Ini kan sauna," jelas Itachi. "Kalau kau takut, kau bisa memelukku. Ayo sini, Otoutou-ku sayang!" Itachi tampak meregangkan tangannya.

"Menjauh dariku!" sahut Sasuke ketus.

Tak lama setelah asap mulai menipis, pintu pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik.

"HUAHAAHAHAHAA!" pria itu tertawa sambil berkacak pinggang tepat di depan pintu. Ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Akatsuki cs hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala melihat orang tersebut. 'Mungkinkah ada orang gila yang diizinkan masuk ke sini?'

"SELAMAT DATANG DI MADARA SAUNA! RASAKANLAH SAUNA EXTREME YANG HANYA ADA SATU DI DUNIA!" suara pria tersebut terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong. "Namaku adalah Madara. Aku yang akan memimpin acara sauna kalian," lanjutnya. Kali ini suaranya lebih pelan.

Ekspresi Akatsuki cs tampak bermacam-macam, ada yang mengangguk-angguk saja. Ada yang garuk-garuk kepala, ada juga yang bertanya-tanya 'Memangnya acara sauna harus pakai pemimpin?'

"Yosh! Tidak usah buang-buang waktu lagi, silakan buka baju dan celana kalian! Sisakan sempak saja!" titah Madara.

"Dimana tempat ganti bajunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja disini!"

"Huapaa? Tapi kan ini lorong! Lagi pula dimana loker kita?! Kita kan sudah bayar mahal, masa kita tidak dapat ruang ganti maupun loker?!" protes Kakuzu.

DUAARR!

Tiba-tiba saja langit-langit lorong berlubang akibat tembakan bazoka yang di pegang Madara. Entah sejak kapan pria itu memegang bazoka.

Akatsuki cs gemetar ketakutan dan saling berpelukan dengan di sinari cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat lubang bekas tembakan. Kecuali Konohamaru yang berdiri dengan santai.

"APA KALIAN TIDAK MEMBACA PERATURAN MADARA SAUNA, HAH?" bentak Madara.

Akatsuki menggeleng dengan posisi masih sama, gemetar dan berpelukan.

"Sudah kubilang tempat ini gila!" bisik Sasuke.

"Peraturan yang paling penting di Madara Sauna adalah, semua orang harus menuruti perintahku! Cepat buka baju kalian atau kalian akan menelan peluru bazoka mentah-mentah."

Ancaman Madara terbukti ampuh membuat Akatsuki cs. bergerak cepat melepaskan semua pakaian mereka kecuali sempak. Mereka semua kini berbaris layaknya sekelompok tuyul yang sedang mengantre sembako gratis.

"Cepat masuk!" titah Madara sambil menyingkir dari ambang pintu. Akatsuki pun memasuki ruangan yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh badan Madara.

Ternyata di ruangan tersebut terdapat dua kolam yang sama-sama mengepulkan asap. Namun salah satu kolam mengepulkan asap tipis sementara yang satunya mengepulkan asap yang cukup tebal. Di antara kedua kolam tersebut berjejer kursi kayu khas pantai yang biasa di pakai untuk berjemur. Hanya saja tidak dilengkapi dengan payung. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Melihat Akatsuki yang malah mematung di pinggir kolam membuat Madara harus mendorong mereka satu persatu untuk memasuki kolam yang memiliki asap mengepul.

BYUUURRRRR!

Akatsuki memasuki kolam air panas. Rasa dingin yang sedari tadi mereka rasakan kini terganti oleh panasnya air tersebut.

"Aah, ini baru namanya hidup! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berendam air panas," ucap Konohamaru.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Naruto menimpali.

Yaah, mereka belum tahu saja kalau itu baru permulaan.

Prriiiiitttttt!

Terdengar suara peluit yang sangat melengking yang di tiup oleh Madara. Dan sejurus kemudian, Madara menyuruh mereka semua berbaring dengan posisi telungkup di atas kursi pantai. Mereka pun mau tak mau harus menurut karena melihat bazoka yang masih bertengger di punggung Madara.

"Apa kita akan mendapat pijat gratis, un?"

"Entahlah, Dei," sahut Sasori.

"Bukan pijat! Ini lebih baik dari pijat! Bisa untuk mengeluarkan racun dari dalam tubuh," jelas Konohamaru lagi.

Setelah Akatsuki telungkup di atas kursi, Madara datang sambil membawa ranting pohon birch. Madara pun mulai memukuli punggung Akatsuki cs satu persatu.

"WAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini namanya tindak kriminal! Tindak kekerasan!" tandas Naruto.

"DIAAM! Ini adalah ritual penting di sauna ini!" bentak Madara.

"Ouhh! Punggungku!" keluh Kisame yang kini punggungnya sudah mirip lukisan abstrak berwarna ungu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Paling sakitnya hanya 1 hari," Konohamaru mencoba menghibur. Kisame membalasnya dengan _deathglare._

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Silakan memasuki kolam ke dua," ucap Madara sambil menunjuk kolam yang berasap tipis.

Akatsuki pun buru-buru memasuki kolan karena rasa dingin mulai menyusup kulit mereka.

"YUHUU! BOLA MERIAAAM!" teriak Kisame sebelum ia melompat ke kolam.

Byuuurrr!

Saat ia masuk ke kolam, Kisame tampak diam tak bergerak.

Byuurr!

Byuurrr!

Begitu juga dengan Pein, Hidan dan Kakuzu yang baru saja masuk ke kolam. Mereka tampak tidak bergerak dengan wajah pucat.

Kini giliran Naruto...

Byuuurrr!

"KYAAAAA! DINGIIIINN! DINGIIINNN!"

Berbeda dengan yang lain, Naruto langsung berteriak heboh dan melompat-lompat di dalam kolam untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Sudah ku duga, tempat ini gila! Kita ini mau mandi sauna! Bukan mandi kolam air es!" protes Sasuke.

"Berisik!" sahut Madara sambil mendorong Sasuke hingga terperosok ke dalam kolam.

Byuuurrr!

Sasuke pun membeku.

"Aku harus keluar kalau tidak mau mati!" ucap Naruto penuh drama sambil melangkah pelan-pelan menuju pinggir kolam. Baru saja tangannya menggapai pinggir kolam, Madara meniup peluit untuk kedua kalinya.

PRIIIITTTTT!

"Ya! Silakan keluar kolam dan masuk ke sana!" ucap Madara sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertutup. Di sebelah pintu itu adalah pintu keluar. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun segera menyusun rencana.

"Kita pura-pura berjalan menuju pintu itu. Tapi sebenarnya kita akan kabur lewat pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Ingat! Bawa baju masing-masing yang ada di lorong lalu lari sekencang-kencangnya!" bisik Sasuke. Akatsuki cs pun mengangguk paham. Mereka mulai menaiki kolam untuk menuju pintu yang di tunjuk oleh Madara.

Namun saat beberapa langkah menuju pintu tersebut mereka berbelok menuju pintu sebelah.

"Kabuuuurrr!" teriak Pein sambil menarik Konohamaru karena larinya lambat.

"Woi! Mau kemana kalian?!" teriak Madara.

"Loh? Kenapa kita pergi? Sauna nya kan belum selesai?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Cepat bawa baju yang mana saja!" suruh Naruto yang kini ada di lorong gelap. Setelah mengambil baju secara random mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju pintu keluar.

Tak jauh dari sana, Madara mulai membidik bazokanya ke arah Akatsuki cs.

"GAWAAATT! DIA AKAN MENEMBAK KITAA!" teriak Sasori yang berlari paling ujung.

"LARI YANG CEPAT! SEBENTAR LAGI SAMPAI!" teriak Hidan.

Itachi yang berlari paling depan pun mulai meraih gagang pintu.

"Akhirnya, kita bebaaa-"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Ucapan Itachi harus terpotong oleh teriakan para wanita yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Rupanya itu bukan pintu keluar, melainkan tempat sauna bagi para wanita.

"Dasar penguntit, mesum!"

Sakura, Konan dan Amaru segera memakai handuk mereka dan berjalan dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah Akatsuki cs.

"Woi! Ada apa?! Lihatlah orang gila itu hampir sampai!" teriak Sasori yang tidak tahu ada apa di balik pintu.

Itachi mundur beberapa langkah, di tolehnya ke belakang, Madara sudah semakin dekat. Itachi tampak menimang keputusannya. Apakah ia harus mati kena bazoka Madara atau kena bogeman Sakura?

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Terbaring lemah di dalam pesawat dengan memar di masing-masing pipi mereka akibat pukulan maut Sakura. Sudah di jelaskan berkali-kali pun Sakura dan yang lainnya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Itachi. Karena para wanita dari tadi hanya berendam dan tidak mendapat perlakuan aneh seperti yang di jelaskan oleh Itachi.

Dibtambah kulit mereka semua menghitam karena terkena asap bazoka yang hitam. Beruntung sekali karena bazoka milik Madara salah sasaran dan kembali melubangi langit-langit lorong sauna.

Setelah membantu mengantarkan Akatsuki ke pesawat, Konohamaru pun pamit pulang dan segera meninggalkan bandara.

Sakura, Konan, Amaru dan Yota. Hanya mereka yang baik-baik saja sekarang ini karena saat Madara menembakkan bazoka, Amaru dengan cekatan menutup pintu sehingga mereka pun aman dari asap bazoka. Menurut ingatan Naruto, setelah selesai dari Rusia mereka akan pergi ke Kanada. Dan karena Sasuke tidak bisa menerbangkan pesawat dengan alasan sakit punggung, jadilah Konan yang menjadi pilotnya kali ini.

Amaru dan Yota bertugas menjaga para korban alias Akatsuki. Sedangkan Sakura menemani Konan di ruang kokpit.

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa menerbangkan pesawat?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Terakhir kali anggota Akatsuki yang menyetir mereka kan nyasar ke Greenland.

"Tenang saja! Aku ini paling jago menerbangkan pesawat!" ucap Konan yakin, ia mulai duduk di kursi pilot.

"Kalau kau paling jago kenapa kau tidak jadi pilot saja? Sekarang kan sudah banyak pilot wanita."

Selagi Sakura bicara, Konan menekan beberapa tombol dan menarik tuas yang berada di depannya. Pesawat pun mulai take off.

"Aku memang paling jago, tapi aku biasanya hanya menerbangkan layangan milik Tobi yang bergambar pesawat."

Penjelasan Konan membuat Sakura terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Mana bisa burung besi ini di samakan dengan menerbangkan pesawat?!

"Apa kau bilang? Kau pasti bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Tiba-tiba saja pesawat naik ke udara dengan sangat cepat dengan kemiringan 70 derajat.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

Terdengar teriakan Akatsuki cs yang berada di kamar pesawat. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar beberapa orang yang terguling dan mengeluh kesakitan.

Setelah pesawat terbang ke udara, pesawat tersebut bergoyang-goyang tidak stabil.

"Kenapa pesawatnya begini sih? Jangan-jangan benda ini rusak?" tanya Konan.

"Bukan pesawatnya yang rusak, tapi kau yang tidak becus menerbangkan pesawatnya! Cepat stabilkan pesawatnya sebelum semua orang muntah!" pekik Sakura.

"Kau ini bisanya hanya mengomel! Sudah, nikmati saja perjalanannya!" gerutu Konan.

* * *

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu, Tobi sudah muntah sebanyak 8x. Suasana di kamar pesawat pun semakin hancur karena terus terguncang. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di daerah Greenland yang gelap. Terdengar suara Konan yang berasal dari pengeras suara.

"Perhatian untuk Amaru dan Yota! Kita sudah sampai di udara Greenland. Silakan bersiap untuk melakukan pendaratan secara manual!"

Amaru yang sedang menggosok wajah Kisame yang hitam pun menghentikan aktivitasnya "Pendaratan manual? Maksudnya apa? Ayo kita ke sana Yota!"

Yota pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya masih hitam setengahnya.

"Hei! Bereskan dulu wajahkuu!" teriak Naruto.

"Mau aku bantu bersihkan?" tawar Kakuzu.

"Wah! Tumben kau baik!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan lap basah pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu meraihnya dan mulai menggosok wajah Naruto dengan keras karena noda hitam itu seperti arang yang melekat begitu kuat.

"Ingat ya, bayarannya 20$ per menit," ucap Kakuzu.

"Huapaaa?!"

"Aku ingatkan kau harus hati-hati dengan kebaikan Kakuzu," ucap Pein mengingatkan.

.

.

Amaru dan Yota sampai di ruang kokpit. Terlihat Konan yang sedang mengotak-atik beberapa tombol.

"Kalian sudah siap? Mana parasutnya?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri dua orang penghuni Greenland tersebut.

"Parasut? Aku kesini bukan untuk mengantarkan parasut! Aku mau bertanya apa maksudnya pendaratan manual?" tanya Amaru.

"Tentu saja kalian mendarat dengan parasut," jelas Sakura.

"Kenapa kami harus repot-repot terjun payung? Tinggal mendarat saja di bawah sebentar!"

Namun Sakura menjawab bahwa mereka buru-buru dan tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mendarat menurunkan Amaru dan Yota. Sebenarnya sih alasan yang benar adalah untuk menghindari kesalahan take off yang di lakukan oleh Konan. Bisa-bisa semua barang berjatuhan lagi kalau dia take off.

Amaru pun menggerutu kesal, tapi Sakura mengancam akan membawa mereka ke Kanada dan akan meninggalkan mereka di sana. Kalau begitu caranya mereka bisa jadi gembel di Kanada. Benar-benar pilihan sulit bagi Amaru dan Yota.

Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk turun menggunakan parasut. Setelah berpamitan, mereka berdua pun menggunakan peralatan parasut di bantu oleh Naruto dan Pein.

"Nah, sudah siap!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, "Semoga kita bertemu lagi, ya!"

Amaru dan Yota bersalaman dengan Naruto dan Pein sebagai tanda perpisahan. Setelah itu mereka berdua pun melompat dari pintu pesawat. Sambil berteriak "WAAAAAA!"

Naruto dan Pein pun melihat mereka dari ambang pintu. Tepat sebelum mereka mendarat, terlihat dua buah parasut yang melebar di bawah sana.

"Syukurlah mereka selamat," ucap Naruto.

"Y-" baru saja Pein membuka mulutnya untuk menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba saja oleng dan membuat Pein yang berdiri di ambang pintu tanpa berpegangan terlempar keluar pesawat.

"WAAAAAAA!"

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!"

Teriak Pein dan Naruto bersamaan. Pein tampak mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta bantuan.

Grep.

Naruto mencengkeram tangan Pein.

Huft. Syukurlah pria berpiercing itu tidak benar-benar jatuh. Namun sialnya, posisi Naruto pun cukup mengkhawatirkan. Ia hanya berpegangan pada samping pintu pesawat dengan satu tangan. Dan dengan guncangan sedikit saja, Naruto terdorong semakin keluar. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Naruto berpegangan pada bawah pintu yang terbuka. Dan Pein berpegangan pada tangan kirinya.

"TOLOOOONGGGG!"

Teriak Naruto dan Pein bersamaan. Suara mereka berdua pun terdengar hingga ke kamar pesawat.

"Siapa yang minta tolong?" tanya Hidan.

"Entahlah, coba cek sana, Tobi!" suruh Kakuzu. Tobi pun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kabin.

* * *

"Kenapa tidak ada yang datang menolong kita? Apa suara kita tidak terdengar sampai ke dalam? Aku sudah tidak tahaan!" ucap Naruto dengan tangan gemetaran menahan bobot dua orang, di tambah lagi angin kencang yang menerpa mereka.

"Naruto, kalau kau terus memegangku, kita akan jatuh. Jadi lepaskan saja aku!"

Ucapan Pein lantas membuat Naruto menatap ke arah pria berambut jingga tersebut. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Pein.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Pein! Tidak akan aku biarkan temanku mati!" tandas Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi... aku bukan temanmu. Aku kan hanya klien-mu!"

"Oh benar juga ya, kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Pein! Semoga kau tenang di alam sana," ucap Naruto. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan pegangannya pada Pein, ketua Akatsuki itu malah mencengkeram tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Eh, setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku belum siap untuk mati sekarang. Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih jomblo dan belum menikah. Aku bisa saja jadi hantu perjaka kalau mati sekarang."

Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Dasar Pein plin-plan.

Selagi Naruto dan Pein mengobrol. Tobi mencari sumber suara yang tadi minta tolong. Ia sudah mengelilingi kabin dan mengecek kursi satu persatu. Tapi tak ada siapapun disini. Mungkin saja tadi mereka salah dengar, pikir Tobi. Kemudian ia kembali melenggang menuju kamar tanpa menyadari bahwa di ambang pintu terlihat 4 jari Naruto yang bergelantungan.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kabin," ucap Tobi begitu memasuki kamar.

"Masa sih? Tadi aku dengar dengan jelas kok," ujar Hidan.

"TOLOOOONGG!"

"Nah, dengar kan? Itu suara Naruto! Deidara, kau temani si Tobi sana!" suruh Sasori seenaknya.

"Coba cek di ruang kokpit!" tambah Kakuzu.

"Eh? Kenapa aku, un?!" protes Deidara.

"Kau kan yang paling muda setelah Tobi!" jawab Sasori. Deidara pun akhirnya menurut saja meskipun sambil menggerutu, "kalau bukan Sasori-Danna yang menyuruh. Aku tidak mau selalu terjebak dengan bocah autis ini," gumam Deidara pelan.

* * *

Mendengar suara pintu kokpit yang terbuka, Sakura pun menengok ke sumber suara. "Deidara? Tobi? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kalian minta tolong, un?"

"Yah, sebenarnya kami butuh sedikit bantuan untuk mengendalikan pesawat ini. Tapi kami tidak minta tolong."

"Lalu, apa kalian melihat Naruto, un?"

"Bukannya Naruto dan Pein ada di kabin? Mereka kan membantu Amaru dan Yota terjun payung?"

Otak Deidara mendadak bekerja dengan cepat. Ia pun menduga kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Amaru dan Yota. Pria pirang itu segera menarik Tobi menuju kabin. Ia langsung berlari ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"TOLOOONGGG!"

"Naruto? Pein, un?!" pekik Deidara begitu melihat ke bawah pintu.

"Cepat tolong aku! Aku sudah tidak tahaaan!"

"Tobi ayo bantu aku menarik Naruto, un!"

Tobi pun mengangguk dan menarik Naruto bersama-sama. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya selamat.

* * *

Pesawat Konoha Air akhirnya tiba di bandara Internasional Kanada. Baru saja mereka menapak di tanah Kanada, mereka langsung di hampiri oleh seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi kurus dan semua giginya tampak runcing. Pria itu langsung mengomel karena Akatsuki datang terlambat.

"Kalian ini bagaimana sih! Bisa-bisanya kalian terlambat! Perjalanan kita ini masih panjang!" gerutu pria tersebut sambil mengarahkan Akatsuki cs untuk keluar dari bandara dan menuju parkiran.

"Eto.. maaf. Aku kehilangan buku agendaku. Jadi aku tidak tahu jadwal kita harusnya bertemu jam berapa. Dan aku juga kehilangan data nama dan kontakmu. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Suigetsu!" ucapnya sedikit ketus, kemudian pria itu membawa Akatsuki menuju sebuah truk tertutup yang cukup besar berwarna hitam. Ia membuka pintu belakang truk dan menyuruh Akatsuki untuk masuk. Sementara Naruto sebagai pemimpin di izinkan duduk di kursi sopir.

Akatsuki cs memasuki truk tersebut. Cahaya di tempat itu cukup terang karena di lengkapi dengan lampu yang cukup besar. Namun truk tersebut sangat sempit karena berisi banyak barang. Suigetsu pun menutup pintu belakang truk yang memiliki dua jendela bertralis besi di masing-masing sisinya.

Naruto dan Suigetsu pun duduk di kursi bagian depan dan setelah beberapa menit, truk pun mulai melaju menuju tempat tujuan.

Akatsuki yang berada dalam truk merasa keheranan dengan keadaan yang aneh ini.

"Kenapa kita malah naik truk? Kenapa kita tidak naik bus?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin cara di Kanada memang begini. Aku juga tidak mengerti," sahut Pein.

"Bersyukur sajalah! Yang penting kita bertemu dengan tour guide-nya kan," celetuk Hidan. Akatsuki pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada di Rusia. Mereka bahkan tidak bertemu dengan tour guide mereka di sana.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh pun kembali mereka tempuh. Sesekali mereka melewati jalan berbatu yang membuat truk terguncang cukup kencang. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang Tobi untuk muntah. Untung saja Zetsu sudah sedia kantung muntah.

* * *

Selama perjalanan Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan dengan mengajak Suigetsu untuk berbincang.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Buffin Island, acaranya disana," sahut Suigetsu sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Suigetsu sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja untuk bekerja! Untuk apa lagi?!"

"Bekerja? Hmm, kami memang sedang butuh uang sih, karena barang-barang kami di jual oleh Kakuzu. Dan sebagian uangnya sudah tidak bisa di pakai," gumam Naruto sambil mengingat kesalahpahaman yang membuat uang mereka harus di eksekusi.

Suigetsu tampak acuh tak menanggapi. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di pelabuhan. Akatsuki pun turun dari truk kemudian menaiki kapal ferry. Sedangkan truk milik Suigetsu di masukan ke dalam kapal oleh petugas.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kita harus naik kapal sih? Persediaan kantung muntah sudah hampir habis. Bocah kampret itu pasti muntah lagi," gerutu Zetsu yang kini sedang berdiri di bagian sisi kapal sambil melihat lautan.

"Tidak perlu kantung muntah, suruh saja dia muntah ke laut!" celetuk Pein.

"Tidak boleh!" teriak Kisame dan Suigetsu bersamaan. Mereka kemudian saling pandang setelah menyadari kebetulan ini.

"Kenapa kau meniru perkataanku?!" teriak Kisame dan Suigetsu bersamaan lagi.

"Ciecie! Kisame-senpai dan Suigetsu-senpai sepertinya punya _chemistry_ yang kuat!" goda Tobi. "Hhppp! Tobi ingin muntah!" ucapnya kemudian ia memuntahkan isi perutnya ke laut.

"Woi! Jangan muntah ke laut, sialan! Kau bisa membuat ikan-ikan mati, rumput laut layu dan para duyung musnah!" omel Suigetsu.

"Maaf senpai, tapi Tobi- hueeekk!" Tobi muntah-muntah, "-Sudah tidak kuat!" lanjutnya.

"Lihat apa yang dilakukan temanmu! Dia sudah mencemari laut!" sembur Suigetsu. Kisame pun naik pitam.

"Tobi! Berhenti muntah di laut! Kau membuatku malu, tahu!" bentak Kisame.

"Ya ampun, kenapa mereka meributkan hal sepele seperti itu sih," gumam Naruto pelan.

* * *

Setelah berlayar cukup lama, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di Baffin Island. Sebuah pulau terbesar di kanada, dan termasuk ke dalam salah satu pulau terbesar di dunia. Pulau ini di selimuti oleh salju karena kebetulan cuaca saat ini sedang musim dingin. Banyak hewan-hewan unik yang berkeliaran di pulau ini, salah satunya adalah Rubah Arktik, Kelinci Kutub Utara, Serigala, Anjing Laut, bahkan di bawah laut dekat pulau ini terdapat beberapa spesies Ikan Paus dan masih banyak hewan lainnya.

Truk yang dikemudikan oleh Suigetsu pun tiba di sebuah lapangan yang terdapat di sebuah hutan. Di lapangan tersebut terdapat banyak anak-anak yang bergerombol di depan sebuah panggung yang masih tertutup tirai.

Begitu truk yang mengangkut Akatsuki itu lewat, anak-anak tersebut tampak gembira dan berkata "Yee! Mereka sudah datang!"

Truk hitam tersebut pun berhenti tepat di belakang panggung. Akatsuki pun turun dan berkumpul di belakang panggung sementara beberapa orang kru terlihat mengangkut barang-barang yang ada dalam truk.

"Bersiaplah, 10 menit lagi kalian akan tampil, siapa yang duluan?" tanya Suigetsu sambil membawa selembar kertas yang siap untuk di tulisi olehnya.

"Tampil? Tampil apaa?!" tanya Konan heran.

"Tentu saja tampil di atas panggung! Jangan membuat aku menyesal telah menyewa tukang sirkus seperti kalian ya!" tandas Suigetsu. Akatsuki semakin kebingungan.

"Kami ini bukan tukang sirkus, sialan!" bentak Hidan tak terima.

"Apa-apaan ini, hah? Setelah aku membayar DP 30% kalian tidak mau tampil? Akan aku tuntut kalian!" ancam Suigetsu.

"Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya ada kesalahan disini! Kami ini bukan tukang sirkus! Kami ini datang dari Konoha untuk tour keliling dunia!" jelas Sakura.

"Apaa? Jadi kalian bukan kelompok sirkus dari Rusia?" tanya Suigetsu. Pein menepuk jidatnya. "Tentu saja bukan! Kami memang habis dari Rusia! Tapi kami bukan sekelompok badut konyol ataupun sirkus!"

"Lalu kenapa kalian ikut denganku?!"

"Kami pikir kau adalah tour guide kami, aku juga sudah bilang kan kalau buku agendaku hilang. Jadi aku tidak punya kontak maupun nama tour guide kami," jelas Naruto lagi. Suigetsu tampak frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Acara kemah anak-anak itu tidak akan lengkap tanpa acara sirkus."

Akatsuki hanya mampu menatap Suigetsu dengan perasaan iba.

"AHAAA! Tidak masalah kalau kalian bukan kelompok sirkus asli! Maukah kalian menampilkan sesuatu untuk mereka?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Yang benar saja! Kami tidak bisa bermain sirkus!" bantah Kakuzu.

"Tak apa! Tampilkan apa saja yang kalian bisa! Apa kalian tega melihat anak-anak itu kecewa?" Suigetsu mencoba memancing batin Akatsuki. Hal itu terbukti berhasil karena akhirnya mereka pun menyetujuinya. Melihat anak-anak itu rasanya mereka tidak tega. Hiks, rupanya Akatsuki punya sisi baiknya juga ya, batin Naruto terharu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, siapa yang akan mulai duluan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Kau saja duluan!" ucap Pein sambil menyikut Itachi.

"Enak saja, tidak mau!"

"Kau saja duluan, un!" desak Deidara.

"Kau saja yang duluan!"

"Ah, Sasuke saja yang duluan!" celetuk Itachi.

"Iya, kau saja duluan!" Hidan menyetujui.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?!" protes Sasuke tak terima.

"Sudahlah, kau saja duluan! Kau kan yang paling keren!" rayu Itachi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Oke sudah di putuskan! SASUKE YANG TAMPIL DULUAN!" ucap Suigetsu seenaknya kemudian ia naik ke atas panggung untuk pembukaan.

"JANGAN MEMUTUSKAN SEMBARANGAN BEGITU, SIALAN!" bentak Sasuke tak terima.

* * *

Riuh tepuk tangan langsung menyambut kedatangan Suigetsu ke atas panggung. Ia memegang mic yang sudah tersedia di atas panggung kemudian menyampaikan sedikit kata-kata pembuka.

"-Yaa! Tidak usah basa-basi lagi! Mari kita sambut hiburan pertama kita yang akan di persembahkan oleh SASUKE!" teriak Suigetsu sambil menunjuk celah tirai.

Dan setelah beberapa detik muncullah Sasuke yang di duga telah di dorong oleh Akatsuki dari belakang. Terbukti dari kedatangannya yang langsung tersungkur di atas panggung.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" anak-anak tertawa melihat Sasuke yang jatuh.

"Wow! Hebat juga kau membuat mereka tertawa hanya dengan kemunculanmu," ucap Suigetsu sambil berlalu ke belakang panggung, membiarkan Sasuke untuk memulai aksinya.

Sasuke berdiri dan meraih mic yang berada di stand mic. Keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya begitu menyadari ia kini di tonton oleh ratusan anak-anak di bawah usia 12 tahun.

"Ekhem," Sasuke berdehem sebelum memulai penampilannya. Otaknya berpikir keras, apa yang harus ia tampilkan untuk anak-anak ini? Hingga sebuah ide pun bertengger di kepalanya. Sasuke tampak menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia tampilkan.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Keterangan untuk Sauna Extreme Madara itu terinspirasi dari Sauna Extrime yang memang ada di Rusia. Jadi di sauna itu para pengunjung akan masuk ke kolam air panas kemudian di pukuli dengan ranting pohon brich lalu mereka akan di suruh berlari menuju kolam sedingin air es. Katanya khasiatnya bisa untuk mengeluarkan racun dalam tubuh. Ada yang mau coba? :v

* * *

Balas Review :

 **Namikaze Yohan396** **:** Huehehe, makasih, ini udah lanjut yaa.

 **Kowaru Naha Ga Bisa :** Huaanjeee, pelukan Guy-sensei dan Lee nya aja udah bikin orang ayan, apa lagi kalo mereka jadi raksasa, wkwkwk

 **Euraa :** Mungkin nama lengkap Hidan adalah Kanjeng Hidan Al Jashin taat pribadeh :v

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Si Naruto gak sempet nge eksekusi duit si Kakuz karena keburu di sadarin ama Sasuke, wkwk. Di Rusia tourguidenya gak ketemu :v di Kanada juga gak ketemu :v

 **DandiDandi :** yang bikin mules itu karena terlalu menghayati muka Kisame kali :v Firasat Sasuke bener tuh :v

 **Anni593 :** Hahaaha, saya juga bahagia XD

Eeh, kok tahu sih? Wkwk minyak legend :v

 **Vira D Ace :** mereka emang udah gitu kok dari awal,, wkwk XD

Nyahaha, Sasori yang malang XD

 **Kazumaki Mikushi :** Mungkin mereka sodara kembar :v

Berasa setor nyawa dateng ke tempat si madara mah :v wkwk

 **Aei :** Sudah lanjut nih :D

* * *

Yosh! Makasih semua yang udah baca, review, favorit maupun follow fict ini :3

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Untuk sekedar info, sepertinya fict ini bakalan tamat di chapter 30 ya :3


	23. Kanada (2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 23. Kanada (2)

DesclaimerbyMasashiKishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./" "Akhirnya Putri Sakura dan Kesatria kuning saling jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia selamanya!"/"Apa? Harusnya kan putri jatuh cinta pada pangeran?"/"Yak! Itu adalah kisah Pangeran Yang Ditikung! Pesan moral yang terkandung dalam drama ini ialah, jangan berenang di sungai karena itu akan membuat bajumu basah! Sekian drama dari kami. Dadaah!"

.

.

.

Ratusan pasang mata anak-anak tertuju pada sebuah panggung dimana terdapat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang mic. Pria yang sudah berdiri beberapa menit itu pun akhirnya buka suara.

"Emm.. baiklah semuanya. Sebagai acara pembuka bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi saja?" tawar Sasuke.

"TIDAK MAUU! KAMI MAU SULAAPP!"

"SUARAMU SAAT BICARA SAJA SUDAH JELEK APA LAGI KALAU BERNYANYI!"

"SULAP!"

"SULAP!"

Terdengar suara riuh dari para penonton yang meminta Sasuke untuk bermain sulap. Muncul perempatan didahinya ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang kedua. Padahal menyanyi adalah hal yang biasanya disukai anak-anak, kini Sasuke harus kembali memutar otak. Sulap apa kiranya yang bisa ia lakukan? Sasuke tidak suka sulap. Dia hanya sekali menonton sulap di acara TV dan setelah itu ia tidak ingin lagi menonton sulap.

"SULAP!"

"SULAAP!"

Anak-anak semakin gencar meneriaki Sasuke untuk bermain sulap. Hal itu memaksa Sasuke untuk mengingat acara sulap yang dulu pernah ia tonton bersama Itachi. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk meniru sulap tersebut.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan bermain sulap! Jadi perhatikan baik-baik sulap ini ya," Sasuke mulai berjalan kedepan panggung. "Ini adalah sulap yang diciptakan oleh seorang professor bernama Petruck Star. Dia adalah seorang pesulap yang professional, dia adalah master. Aku akan memperlihatkan sulapnya," Sasuke manaruh mic pada standmic. Kemudian pria raven tersebut membentuk dua lingkaran dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Lalu menautkan keduanya membentuk angka delapan.

"Kalian lihat ini, jariku sudah seperti borgol," ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan tangannya pada para penonton. Anak-anak yang menonton acara tersebut tampak fokus memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menarik tangannya ke atas kepalanya, terus kebelakang hingga tangannya tertutupi oleh kepalanya.

"Perhatikan ya," Tekan Sasuke.

Para penonton merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada tangan Sasuke. Apakah jarinya akan berubah menjadi borgol?

Sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya kembali, kali ini dengan gerakan slow motion. Terlihat tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya bertaut kini kembali terpisah membentuk dua lingkaran.

"Yoshaa! Tanganku kembali terpisah dengan sendirinya! Kalian lihatkan? Lihatkan?" Sasuke tampak antusias memperlihatkan kedua tangannya. Para penonton sweatdrop parah. Bahkan anak kecil pun tidak bisa dibodohi semudah itu, Sasuke!

"DASAR PESULAP GADUNGAN! ITU BUKAN SULAP!" Teriak salah satu anak disana. Mereka pun kemudian beramai-ramai melempari Sasuke dengan tomat busuk.

"WOI! Dasar bodoh itu sulap ciptaan seorang profesoorr!" Pekik Sasuke sebelum ia ditarik paksa oleh Suigetsu agar tidak menjadi bulan-bulanan penonton.

Setelah panggung dibersihkan dari tomat busuk, Suigetsu pun kembali menaiki panggung.

"Yah, sekarang mari kita masuk ke acara selanjutnya yang akan di tampilkan oleh Itachi!" Teriak Suigetsu sambil menunjuk tirai panggung yang mulai terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan keriput di masing-masing pipinya. Suigetsu kembali ke belakang panggung untuk membiarkan Itachi memulai acaranya.

"Halo! Halo, semuanya! Aku berdiri disini untuk memberikan kalian motivasi tentang kehidupan-"

"KAMI MAU SULAAPP!" teriak para penonton menginterupsi ucapan Itachi.

"Tapi, tapi, aku sudah mempersiapkan kata-kata motivasi untuk kalian. Ini lebih hebat dari pada sulap, loh!" rayu Itachi. Namun anak-anak tersebut tetap berteriak "SULAP!"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan memainkan sulap yang sangat hebat sepanjang sejarah sulap ini diciptakan oleh seorang ilmuan bernama Petruck Star!"

"Orang sebelumnya bilang Petruk Star itu profesor?"

"Hah? Itukan sulap yang dikatakan orang sebelumnya! Ayo kita langsung lempari saja dia dengan tomat busuk!" seorang anak yang berada disisi kiri panggung menghasut para penonton. Dan sejurus kemudian Itachi pun dilempari oleh tomat busuk. Suigetsu segera datang untuk mengamankan Itachi.

"TUNGGU! AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENGATAKAN SEPATAH KATA PUN DARI NASKAH YANG AKU HAPALKAN!" Pekik Itachi sebelum menghilang di balik tirai.

Setelah keadaan kembali tenang, Suigetsu pun mempersilahkan Hidan untuk maju ke atas panggung. Pria dengan dada ter-ekspos itu tampak berjalan dengan santai menuju ke depan panggung.

"Selamat siang anak-anak yang diberkati Jashin," sapa Hidan dengan semangat. Para penonton tampak kebingungan dengan sapaan Hidan. Mereka saling berbisik dan bertanya, "Siapa itu Jashin?" atau "Jashin itu benda apa?"

"Pada kesempatan kali ini aku akan menunjukan sebuah ritual yang-"

"KAMI MAU SULAAP!" Teriak para penonton.

"Sulap itu tidak ada dalam ajaran Jashin! Kalian lihat saja ini bahkan lebih hebat daripada sulap!" Hidan mengeluarkan toples garam yang ada di balik jubahnya.

"Adakah yang mau jadi relawan?" tanya Hidan.

Hening.

Tak ada seorang pun yang mengangkat tangan apa lagi maju ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah, karena tidak ada yang mengajukkan diri, maka aku akan menunjuk salah satu orang yang beruntung diantara kalian!" Hidan tampak memilah satu persatu para penonton untuk menjadi relawan atau lebih tepatnya menjadi korban ritualnya.

Dan pilihan Hidan tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki dengan ingus yang menggantung di hidungnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" bantah anak tersebut sambil mundur ketakutan.

"Tak apa, udon! Paling kau hanya berdiri saja disana!" rayu seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya diikat dua.

"Tapi, Moegi…" anak laki-laki tersebut tampak ragu begitu melihat tampang Hidan yang mirip pengikut aliran sesat. Anak bernama Moegi itu pun mendorong Udon untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Yaa! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk relawan kitaa!" Teriak Hidan.

Prok…prok…prok…

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Hidan.

"U-Udon," jawab Udon yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah, Udon. Silahkan duduk bersila," titah Hidan.

Setelah Udon terduduk, Hidan segera menaburi anak itu dengan garam. "Dewa Jashin! Terimalah anak ini sebagai pengikutmu!" Teriak Hidan.

Para penonton mulai berbisk membicarakan kemungkinan aliran sesat yang Hidan tampilkan.

Hidan kemudian merogoh saku jubahnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari dalam sana. Kemudian menaruhnya di atas kepala Udon yang kini sudah berdiri. Hidan kemudian mundur beberapa meter dan mengeluarkan celurit dari dalam jubahnya.

Udon tampak berkeringat dingin melihat Hidan yang bersiap melemparkan celurit pada apel yang bertengger diatas kepalanya. Salah sedikit saja, tamatlah riwayat Udon.

Para menonton bersorak menyemangati Hidan dengan keras. Tampaknya mereka mulai menyukai aksi Hidan.

Dalam hitungan ke tiga, Hidan melemparkan celurit tersebut. Benda tajam dengan pisau yang melengkung itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Udon.

Jleebb!

Celurit tersebut mengenai apel tersebut dengan sempurna. Para penonton pun bersorak gembira. Hidan menyuruh Udon kembali ke bawah panggung.

"Terimakasih untuk Udon yang kini sudah resmi menjadi anggota Dewa Jashin. Dan untuk kalian yang ingin bergabung dengan anggota Dewa Jashin, silakan hubungi aku. Hidan, Regional Manager," ucap Hidan menutup acaranya. Baru saja ia akan kembali ke belakang panggung, muncul 2 orang security yang salah satunya menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Hidan.

"Itu dia orangnya! Dia pembawa aliran sesat! Ayo tangkap dia!" kedua security itu pun mencoba menangkap Hidan yang kini berlari di atas panggung.

Setelah kejar-kejaran selama beberapa menit di atas panggung, Suigetsu pun menarik paksa mereka bertiga untuk keluar dari panggung.

"Baiklah, acara selanjutnya adalah kolaborasi antara Pein Yahiko dan Kisame Hoshigaki!" teriak Suigetsu.

Tirai pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria dengan wajah penuh Pierching dan seorang manusia ikan.

"Waaah! Akhirnya ada sirkus!"

"Tapi kok Hiunya jelek ya?"

Terdengar beberapa seruan dari para penonton.

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN SEBUT HIU?! DAN SIAPA YANG KALIAN SEBUT JELEK?!" teriak Kisame emosi. Para penonton terlihat ketakutan melihat Kisame marah.

"Hiiyy! Hiu-nya galak!" celetuk salah satu penonton. Pein pun berusaha menenangkan Kisame demi kelancaran kolaborasi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian Suigetsu mendorong sebuah kotak hitam berukuran besar. Kira-kira setinggi 1x2 meter.

"Nah! Ini dia, kita akan mulai permainan sulap!" teriak Pein. Kisame pun masuk kedalam kotak hitam tersebut dengan posisi berdiri. Di pinggir kotak tersebut terdapat beberapa lubang yang simetris antara kiri dan kanan.

Pein pun mengeluarkan 3 buah tongkat besi dari dalam jubahnya.

"Kalian lihat kan? Kotak ini sempit dan sangat pas untuk tubuh Kisame. Nah sekarang kita tutup kotaknya," ucap Pein sambil menutup kotaknya.

"Kemudian kita tusuk dengan tongkat besi ini!"

JRENG-JRENG!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara piano yang mendramatisir keadaan, rupanya di pinggir panggung ada Konan yang sedang memainkan lagu pengantar kematian.

Pein memulai aksinya dengan menusuk lubang yang berada di bagian bawah kotak. Besi tersebut menembus hingga ke sisi kanan kotak. Para penonton mulai memperhatikan dengan serius ketika Pein mulai menusuk bagian tengah kotak tersebut. Lagu yang Konan mainkan semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Para penonton mulai bertepuk tangan ketika Pein selesai menusuk lubang bagian atas kotak.

Pein tersenyun bangga, sepertinya sulapnya berjalan dengan mulus. Setelah itu ia pun mulai melepas satu persatu besi tersebut.

"Ya! Sekarang mari kita buka kotaknya dan lihat keadaan Kisame!" teriak Pein. Dengan gerakan slow motion, Pein membuka kotak hitam tersebut. Matanya terbelalak bersamaan dengan riuh tepuk tangan penonton.

"Yeee! Hiu-nya hilang!"

"Wah! Dia pesulap sungguhan!"

"Tuan Pein! Kami penggemar beratmu!"

Begitulah teriakan dari para penonton. Namun bukannya senang, Pein malah menatap horror ke arah Konan. Itu kan tidak ada dalam rencana. Kemana Kisame?

Pein dan Konan maju ke depan panggung dan membungkuk hormat dengan tersenyum kikuk. Setelah itu mereka segera pergi ke belakang panggung sambil membawa kotak hitam itu.

Suigetsu kembali mengambil alih panggung dan menyuruh Sasori, Deidara, Sakura dan Tobi untuk memulai pertunjukkan mereka.

Pein dan Konan membongkar kotak hitam tersebut untuk mencari Kisame. Harusnya Kisame ada di dalam kotak tersebut tapi kenapa dia menghilang?

"Kau mungkin mengucapkan mantra yang membuat dia menghilang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengucapkan mantra apapun! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Kisame hilang untuk selamanya? Siapa yang akan kita bully nanti?!" pekik Pein heboh.

"Tunggu, jika melihat sesuai rencana, seharusnya Kisame ada di belakang panggung kan? Saat ia masuk ke dalam kotak aku menyuruhnya keluar lewat pintu belakang kotak menuju belakang panggung. Apa kalian melihatnya keluar di balik tirai?" tanya Konan. Semua orang yang ada di backstage menggeleng bersama, mereka semua tidak memperhatikannya karena sibuk berlatih untuk pentas mereka masing-masing.

"Aku yakin Kisame pasti ada di sekitar sini, ayo cari dia!" perintah Pein.

Akatsuki pun berpencar mencari Kisame kecuali Sakura, Deidara, Tobi dan Sasori yang sedang menggelar pertunjukkan drama.

Diatas panggung, Tobi berdiri sebagai narator. Ia membacakan naskah yang diberikan oleh Sasori.

"Pada suatu hari…. Seorang pangeran sedang mencari seorang putri."

Muncullah Sasori dari balik tirai.

"Putri Sakura! Dimanakah dirimu?" Sasori berakting layaknya mencari seseorang.

Saat akan membacakan narasi selanjutnya tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan naskah yang di pegang Tobi.

"Hee? Kertasnya!" teriak Tobi sambil berusaha menangkap kertas tersebut. Namun angin membawanya terbang entah kemana. Tobi pun memandang ke arah Sasori, kemudian Sasori berbisik "Narasikan saja apa yang kau ingat, Tobi!"

Tobi pun mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara tanpa melihat naskah.

"Ekhem, pangeran berambut merah, mencari putri Sakura selama bertahun-tahun, kemudian ia bertemu dengan seorang kesatria kuning!"

Muncullah Deidara dari balik tirai.

"Hohoho! Aku adalah seorang kesatria!" ucap Deidara sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Pangeran dan kesatria pun lalu berkenalan! Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi memancing!"

"Hah? Perasaan itu tidak ada dalam naskah?" gumam Deidara. Sasori pun meminta Deidara menuruti apa kata Tobi demi kelancaran acara. Mereka berdua pun pura-pura memancing di pinggir panggung.

"Setelah memancing, mereka berdua pun berenang!" ucap Tobi.

"Hah? Kenapa kita harus berenang segala, un?"

"Sudah turuti saja!"

Deidara dan Sasori pun pura-pura berenang di atas panggung.

"Karena baju mereka basah, mereka pun melepas bajunya dan menjemurnya di bawah sinar matahari!"

"Yang benar saja! Masa kita harus buka baju?!" protes Sasori.

"Tadi kan kau sendiri yang bilang turuti saja, un."

Deidara dan Sasori pun terpaksa membuka baju dan jubah mereka kemudian mereka beberkan di atas panggung.

"Setelah itu datanglah putri Sakura!"

Muncullah Sakura dari balik tirai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Putri Sakura pun berbincang-bincang dengan kesatria kuning!"

Sakura pun mendekati Deidara yang kini hanya memakai celana panjang sambil berbisik, "Kenapa dramanya jadi begini?"

"Naskahnya hilang, un. Dan Tobi mengarang ceritanya."

Sakura pun menepuk jidat lebarnya. Sepertinya drama ini akan berjalan dengan absurd. Pikirnya.

"Akhirnya Putri Sakura dan Kesatria kuning saling jatuh cinta dan hidup bahagia selamanya!"

"Apa? Harusnya kan putri jatuh cinta pada pangeran?" Sasori tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang kebingungan. Sakura dan Deidara tampak berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ke belakang panggung meninggalkan Sasori yang masih mematung dengan hanya memakai celana.

"Yak! Itu adalah kisah Pangeran Yang Ditikung! Pesan moral yang terkandung dalam drama ini ialah, jangan berenang di sungai karena itu akan membuat bajumu basah! Sekian drama dari kami. Dadaah!" Tobi pun berlalu ke belakang panggung. Diikuti Sasori yang berjalan dengan dongkol.

Para penonton hanya bisa cengo melihat drama nista tersebut. Suigetsu pun kemudian datang untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Waw! Drama yang anti-mainstream! Semoga kalian menikmatinya ya anak-anak! Nah sekarang acara terakhir akan di bawakan oleh Kakuzu, Konan, Naruto dan juga Zetsu!"

Orang yang disebutkan namanya pun segera muncul ke atas panggung. Naruto datang membawa gitar, Zetsu membawa stik drum dan segera duduk di belakang drum yang berada di kiri panggung. Sedangkan Konan langsung duduk di belakang piano yang berada di kanan panggung. Sementara Kakuzu berdiri di sisi panggung sambil membawa kardus.

"YOSHAAA! APA KALIAN SUDAH SIAP UNTUK BERNYANYI?!" teriak Naruto menggunakan mic. Sebagian penonton langsung menutup kuping mereka yang mendadak berdengung sementara yang lainnya segera menjawab,"TIDAAAKK!"

"TIDAK ARTINYA IYA!" ucap Naruto seenaknya. "Mulai teman-teman!" titah Naruto.

Zetsu pun mulai menggebuk dramnya..

Dung! Dung! Dung! Dum! Tsss!

Suara piano dan gitar Naruto pun mulai mengalun. Naruto pun mulai bernyanyi…

"AKU PUNYA ANJING KECIL~"

Suara cempreng Naruto membuat para penonton menutup kuping mereka sambil berteriak, "SUARA NISTA MACAM APA INI?!"

"HENTIKAN MUSIKNYAA!"

Kakuzu pun turun dari panggung sambil membawa kardus besar tersebut. Ia mendekati para penonton dan berkata, "Aku akan menghentikan lagunya kalau kotak ini sudah penuh dengan uang!"

Dengan terpaksa para penonton yang sudah mulai merasakan efek samping dari suara Naruto memasukkan uang mereka ke dalam kotak kardus Kakuzu agar lagu itu berhenti.

Setelah kotak Kakuzu penuh ia pun segera mencabut kabel yang menghubungkan listrik dengan speaker.

"HELI! KUKUKUK! KEMA-"

Psssss~

Suara Naruto pun berhenti karena mic-nya tidak menyala. Para penonton pun bernapas lega. Dan Kakuzu pergi ke backstage sambil membawa kardus uangnya.

Acara hiburan anak-anak pun berakhir sampai disini. Mereka pun pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan perasaan dongkol karena hiburan nista yang Akatsuki tampilkan.

Keadaan di backstage masih tetap heboh mencari Kisame. Pein yang sudah putus asa pun mencoba menyulap Kisame kembali ke dalam kotak hitam.

"BIMSALABIM! ABRAKADABRAA! KEMBALILAH KISAME!" Pein memutari kotak hitam sambil mengetuk-ketukan tongkat besinya.

Setelah selesai Itachi pun membuka kotak hitam tersebut. Namun kotak itu masih kosong.

"Coba mantra yang lain!" suruh Hidan.

"Hmm, baiklah!" Pein berpikir sebentar kemudian kembali mengitari kotak hitam "KISAME! KISAME! DISINI ADA PESTA! DATANG TAK DIUNDANG! PULANG TAK DIANTAR! KEMBALILAH KISAME! HAH!"

"Bukannya itu lagu jailangkung ya?" gumam Sasori. Deidara hanya mengedikkan bahu tanda tak tahu.

Itachi membuka kotak hitam itu lagi, namun masih kosong.

"Huaa! Bagaimana ini?! Kisame tidak kembali juga!" Pein semakin panik.

"Hiks, Sahabatku, Kisame~" ratap Itachi sedih.

Tiba-tiba….

"Acaranya sudah selesai ya?" terdengar suara yang mengagetkan mereka. Saat Pein menengok rupanya itu Kisame yang baru datang entah dari mana.

"KISAME!" pekik Pein.

"AKHIRNYA MANTRAKU BERHASIL! AKU PESULAP SEJATI!" teriak Pein sambil memeluk Kisame.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Menyingkir kau maho!" Kisame mencoba melepaskan pelukan Pein. Namun Itachi malah ikut-ikutan memeluknya.

"KISAME SAHABATKU KAU KEMBALII!" pekik Itachi. Dan diikuti oleh Akatsuki yang lainnya kecuali Konan.

"Hei! Kalian ini kenapa sih?!" tanya Kisame heran.

"Bau apa ya ini?" tanya Pein ketika hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang menyiksa hidung.

"Oh, itu tadi aku buang air besar tapi ternyata di wc tidak ada air."

Jawaban Kisame sontak membuat Akatsuki cs melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menjauh dari Kisame beberapa meter.

.

.

.

Akatsuki cs kini tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan kota Kanada. Setelah menampilkan beberapa hiburan nista, mereka mendapat bayaran yang cukup banyak dari Suigetsu. Di tambah lagi uang sumbangan dari para penonton yang didapatkan secara paksa oleh Kakuzu. Tapi kalau uang itu sih sudah jadi hak milik Kakuzu. Ingat slogannya : Uang yang sudah ada di tangan Kakuzu tidak bisa di pindah tangankan.

Namun bayaran dari Suigetsu saja sudah cukup untuk mereka membeli pakaian dan beberapa peralatan penting lainnya mengingat tidak ada satupun barang mereka yang tersisa di pesawat.

Setelah berbelanja berjam-jam dan menunggu Konan dan Sakura berjam-jam akhirnya acara belanja mereka pun selesai. Akatsuki cs keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan penampilan baru, Akatsuki menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, di balut dengan jas berwarna hitam dan juga sebuah dasi. Mereka semua kompak menggunakan kacamata hitam, padahal hari sudah gelap dan mereka juga menenteng sebuah koper. Menurut penjualnya, ini adalah style orang kaya. Tapi dilihat dari manapun mereka malah mirip orang-orang yang akan melaksanakan upacara kematian.

Sementara Naruto hanya memakai kaus oblong berwarna oranye dengan celana jeans lebar sebatas betis sambil membawa koper seret. Dan Sasuke pun hanya menggunakan kemeja hitam dan celana hitam panjang dengan membawa koper mirip koper Naruto.

Konan dan Sakura pun hanya menggunakan baju simpel, seperti kaus oblong dan celana jeans yang dibalut dengan jaket. Mereka juga membeli kacamata, tapi hanya disimpan di dalam tas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke bandara naik taxi!" ucap Pein.

"Tunggu! Uang kita sudah habis, kita tidak punya uang lagi untuk naik taxi," jelas Konan.

"Huapaa? Tapi kita sudah pakai baju orang kaya! Seharusnya kita naik mobil mewah, bukan jalan kaki!" ucap Itachi tak terima. Kemudian Akatsuki pun menatap Kakuzu. Satu-satunya makhluk yang kini punya banyak uang.

Kakuzu yang merasa uangnya terancam pun segera memeluk kopernya dengan erat sambil berkata, "JANGAN SENTUH UANGKU!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka semua pun jalan kaki menuju bandara….

Selama perjalanan, Naruto menelepon sang ayah untuk mengetahui Tour Guide dan tempat mana yang harus mereka kunjungi besok.

Setelah menunggu sambungan beberapa menit, terdengar suara wanita di sebrang sana.

"MOSHI-MOSHI!" ucap wanita tersebut dengan suara keras.

"Moshi-moshi, Tou-san! Kenapa suaramu seperti wanita PMS begitu?" tanya Naruto

"APANYA YANG WANITA PMS, HAH?!" bentak Kushina di sebrang telepon.

"Eh? Ka- Kaa-san?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENELEPONKU?!"

"Eto… em.. ponselku rusak! Ini pun aku baru beli ponsel baru!"

"Hmm? Kau tidak bohongkan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku lupa menelepon Kaa-san! Oia, dimana Tou-san?" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku disini!" terdengar teriakan Minato di seberang telepon.

"Oh, Tou-san! Tolong kirimkan aku uang dan juga jadwal tourku untuk besok dan seterusnya, karena buku agendaku hilang."

"Baiklah, Naruto!"

"EH? AGENDAMU HILANG? APA ADA PENCURI DISANA? HARUSKAH KAMI KIRIMKAN PARA DETEKTIF KESANA?" teriak Kushina heboh

"Tidak perlu, Kaa-san! Ini hanya agenda! Sudah ya, kupingku terasa panas mendengar suara Kaa-san."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Tuut…tuut….

Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Itulah sebabnya ia jarang menelepon ibunya. Suaranya yang cempreng menggelegar dan selalu heboh dengan hal kecil. Yah setidaknya sekarang kita tahu dari mana suara cempreng Naruto berasal.

"Bagaimana? Besok kita akan kemana?" tanya Pein.

Naruto mengecek ponsel barunya. Ada satu pesan dari ayahnya. Rupanya itu jadwal tour yang Naruto minta tadi.

"Hmm, menurut jadwal besok kita akan pergi ke Amerika Serikat dan tour guide kita adalah Nagato," jelas Naruto.

Akatsuki pun mematung seketika. "Nagato kau bilang?" tanya Pein dengan wajah horror.

"Iya, Nagato! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah! Mungkin saja itu Nagato yang lain! Kau tahu kan di dunia ini ada banyak yang namanya Nagato! Tidak mungkin kalau dia adalah Nagato si rambut merah!" ucap Hidan.

"Benar juga," ucap Pein akhirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Nagato si rambut merah?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kenapa wajah mereka berubah horror begitu Naruto menyebut naman Nagato?

"Dia adalah…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas Review :

 **DandiDandi** : sepertinya mereka selamat tapi harus menginap di ICU. Wkwk.. nah itu dia penampilan Sasuke, semoga menghibur XD

 **Namikaze Yohan396** : Penampilan yang sangat spektakuler kan :v

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Hohoho, sama2. Yang frustasi silahkan merapat karena fict ini akan menukar frustasi anda dengan sakit perut dan sakit kepala :v

 **Euraa :** Mau coba ke sauna madara? :v

 **Kaworu Naha ga bisa :** Wahaha, si Tobi gantiin si Zetsu jadi zombie dong :v

Ide yang sangat spektakuler :v jika ada kesempatan mungkin bisa di coba. Terimakasib sarannya XD

 **Kazumaki Mikushi :** Hoho, kerang ajaib muncul lagi :v

Daripada dibakar, mending kasih Kakuzu aja biar bisa di jual tu buku :v

Sebenernya sih gak bisa, Cuma pernah melenceng 1x pas lagi di China. Waktu Deidara bikin burung tanah liat terbang :v

Emang suka begitu kalo di gugel, Mungkin karna di ffn banyak rate M XD. aku aja buka nya pake UC brows*r

 **Anni593 :** Wkwkwk, Sama, saya juga XD

Haha, habis kalau tournya lancar-lancar aja, kayaknya aku gak rela XD

Nah itu dia penampilan nista mereka, semoga menghibur :v

 **Vira D Ace :** Wkwk, sampe gak bisa berkata-kata gitu :v

 **Firman597 :** Huahaaha, Tour yg waras sepertinya akan sulit :v

 **RendyDP424 :** Oke, makasih… Nagato bakal muncul di chapter depan yaa~

 **Niilaaa** : Sudah di update yaa..

.

Terimakasih semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow fict ini ^_^

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~


	24. Amerika Serikat

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 24. Amerika Serikat

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Nagato si rambut merah?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Kenapa wajah mereka berubah horror, begitu Naruto menyebut nama Nagato?

"Dia adalah mantan anggota Akatsuki," jawab Pein.

"Hm? Aku pikir tidak ada mantan diantara kalian?" gumam Naruto.

"Kenapa dia keluar dari Akatsuki?" tanya Sakura. Ia terpancing untuk bertanya karena penasaran.

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

*Flashback*

 _Pein P.O.V_

Aku, Konan dan Nagato adalah teman sejak kecil. Kami bertiga selalu bermain bersama-sama. Hingga suatu hari, kami bertemu dengan Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi dan Sasori di taman kanak-kanak (TK).

Kami belajar bersama dan mulai dekat satu sama lain. Aku pun mengusulkan untuk membuat nama untuk pertemanan kami. Dan terpilihlah nama Akatsuki sebagai nama pertemanan kami.

Kami bersebelas pun memasuki Sekolah Dasar yang sama. Saat itu Nagato terus mendapat juara 1 di kelas. Ia pun mendapat perhatian lebih dari semua wanita termasuk Konan.

Dan saat kami memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, Nagato semakin populer karena dia pintar dan tampan. Padahal aku lebih tampan dari dia. Kami pun mulai tersisihkan dan dianggap anak buah Nagato. Padahal aku adalah ketuanya disini!

Dan puncaknya adalah ketika kami masuk Sekolah Menengah Atas. Saat itu kami memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah kost bersama-sama. Saat itulah kami mulai menyadari bahwa Nagato dan kami tidak sejalan. Saat aku membaca buku Ich* Ich* P*radise, dia malah membaca buku fisika. Saat Deidara main petasan dari tanah liat, Nagato malah membuat patung dari tanah liat. Saat Kakuzu menagih uang kas, Nagato malah berbagi donasi pada para pengemis. Saat Hidan menebar garam untuk persembahan, Nagato malah menggunakan garam untuk memasak. Saat Kisame memelihara ikan, Nagato malah memelihara kucing. Saat Zetsu menanam bunga raflesia dihalaman, Nagato malah membuangnya karena bunga tersebut mengganggu hidung para tetangga. Saat Sasori main barbie, Nagato malah main robot. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal lain yang membuat kita tidak sejalan. Akhirnya Nagato memutuskan untuk keluar dari Akatsuki.

 _End Pein ._

Naruto mengangguk paham mendengar cerita Pein. Dilihat dari ceritanya sih wajar saja kalau si Nagato itu keluar dari Akatsuki, tampaknya dia terlalu normal untuk bergaul bersama makhluk-makhluk astral ini.

Mereka pun tiba di pesawat dan segera beristirahat untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju Amerika besok pagi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini berjalan dengan lebih normal dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura dan Konan menyiapkan makanan seperti biasa dan Sasuke bersiap di ruang kokpit. Akatsuki pun tampak duduk rapi dan elegan dengan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Sarapan sudah siaap!" teriak Sakura sambil membawa setumpuk roti isi yang siap untuk dibagikan pada seluruh Akatsuki cs.

"Hmm, ini baru namanya hidup," gumam Naruto sambil mengunyah roti isinya. Mungkinkah ini saatnya Akatsuki cs hidup normal? Dengan fasilitas dan uang yang cukup, tidak akan ada kenistaan yang menimpa mereka.

"Deidara, singkirkan lempung-lempungmu! Mereka mengotori barbie-ku!"

"Apa maksudmu, un?! Ini kan tempat lempungku, kenapa juga ada bonekamu disini?!"

"Berisik! Kalian berdua mengganggu ritual pagiku, sialan!"

"Hidan, garammu kena rotiku, kampret!"

"ITACHII KENAPA SEMPAKMU ADA DISINI?!"

Ahh, lupakan soal bebas dari kenistaan, meskipun mereka pakai pakaian mahal dan punya banyak uang, kenistaan mereka sepertinya sudah mendarah daging. Keributan antar anggota tidak bisa dihindari. Lihat saja mereka saat ini tengah berkelahi saling melempar barang, ada yang melempar boneka, lempung, garam bahkan sempak Itachi pun kembali menjadi korban.

Setelah terbang selama 3 jam mereka pun tiba di langit New York. Akatsuki yang _exited_ segera menempel di jendela untuk melihat keadaan New York dari atas pesawat. Banyak gedung bercakar langit yang menjulang ke langit. Mobil-mobil mewah berjajar di jalanan menghadapi kemacetan, dan jangan lupa berdiri juga sebuah patung yang sangat tinggi. Patung tersebut berwarna kehijauan dan membawa sebuah obor di salah satu tangannya.

"Waaah! Lihat itu patung liberty!" teriak Tobi heboh.

"Minggir, Tobi! Aku ingin memotretnya!" desak Naruto sambil menyikut Tobi dari jendela tersebut.

"Tidak mau, Tobi juga mau lihat!"

"Menyingkir sebentar, aku mau memotretnya!"

"Baiklah," Tobi pun mundur dari jendela, tapi saat Naruto menyorotkan kameranya keluar jendela, patung liberty itu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Argghhh! TOBI SIALAAN!"

.

.

.

Pesawat Konoha Air mendarat dengan mulus di bandara Internasional New York. Akatsuki pun keluar satu persatu dengan rapi. Setelah itu mereka berjalan dengan gaya sok keren menuju ruang tunggu.

"Cepat telepon tour guide-nya! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu!" ucap Pein dengan wajah songong.

"Tidak usah, dia sudah disini, itu dia! Ternyata dia Nagato sepupuku!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk seseorang.

Saat Pein mengikuti telunjuk Naruto...

Pein membelalakkan matanya, kemudian membuka kacamata hitamnya, mengelapnya dengan kemeja Kisame yang berada di sampingnya, lalu memakainya lagi. Tapi orang yang ditunjuk Naruto tetap tidak berubah. Dia tetap mirip Nagato yang Pein kenal.

Dengan serempak, Akatsuki segera mencari tempat persembunyian. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun ikut di tarik ke belakang tembok. Mereka kemudian membuat lingkaran dengan bergerombol. Mereka semua melepas kacamata hitamnya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"I-itu benar Nagato kan?" tanya Konan memastikan.

"Benar! Tidak salah lagi, un. Itu Nagato mantan Akatsuki! Apa yang harus kita lakukan, un?"

"Apa maksud kalian? Itu Nagato sepupuku!" bantah Naruto.

"Huapaa? Sepupu dari mana! Margamu dan Nagato saja berbeda!" tukas Sasori.

"Ibuku berasal dari klan Uzumaki, tahu!"

"Huaaah! Kenapa dunia sesempit ini!" pekik Pein frustasi

"Karena pakaian kita sudah seperti ini, aku yakin dia tidak akan mengenali kita!" seru Itachi.

"Benar juga ya, kita harus tetap pakai kacamata hitam. Lalu, kita ganti gaya rambut agar dia tidak mengenali kita!" kali ini Zetsu yang memberi usul.

Mereka pun mulai mengganti gaya rambutnya. Pein menggunakan pomade hingga membuat rambutnya lepek dan di belah dua. Kemudian Konan mengikat dua rambutnya lalu menggunakan topi bundar. Lalu Hidan memancungkan rambutnya layaknya rock 'n roll. Kakuzu membuka penutup kepalanya dan menggunakan masker sekali pakai berwarna hijau seperti pasien TBC. Sasori menggunakan wig berwarna cokelat panjang. Deidara mengepang rambutnya, Itachi menggunakan kupluk dan memasukkan rambutnya ke dalam sana. Konan mendandani wajah Zetsu menjadi hitam semua. Kisame mewarnai rambutnya menjadi biru sedangkan Tobi mengganti topengnya dengan gambar wajah Sasuke.

"Cih, topeng macam apa itu, jelek sekali!" ejek Sasuke sambil menunjuk topeng Tobi.

"Oh, ini topeng gambar Sasuke-senpai!"

"Huapaa?! Woi! Aku tidak sejelek itu!" pekik Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan gambar buatan Tobi yang mengklaim kalau itu adalah gambar dirinya.

"Nah, kalau begini, dia pasti tidak mengenali kita! Ayo kita menjelajahi kota New York dengan tenang!" ucap Pein sambil berjalan lebih dulu sebagai pemimpin.

"Percuma saja, dia pasti akan langsung tahu begitu mendengar nama kalian," celetukan Sasuke sukses membuat Pein mengerem mendadak mereka semua tiba-tiba kembali bergerombol membentuk lingkaran.

"Yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga, apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Ayo mulai berpikir!" titah Pein, Akatsuki pun mengangguk dan mulai berpikir kecuali Hidan yang membuka kopernya dan mengambil garam. Ia kemudian menaburkan garam pada kepala teman-temannya sambil membaca mantra, "Ya Dewa Jashin! Isilah otak mereka semua dengan ide-ide cemerlang yang bisa menyelamatkan kami dari marabahaya ini!"

"Astagaa! Bukannya membuat otak cemerlang, hal ini malah membuat badanku asin, sialan!" Kisame misuh-misuh.

"Hei, aku kan sedang membantu kalian agar kalian bisa berpikir!"

"Kau malah membuat kami tidak bisa berpikir!" omel Kakuzu.

"Oh! Aku punya ide!" pekik Kisame.

"Hm? Tumben, kau ada ide apa?" tanya Sasori meremehkan.

"Hah! Ini adalah ide terbaik sepanjang masa! Dengar ya, bagaimana kalau kita membuat nama samaran saja! Misalnya, namaku kan Kisame. Nah aku akan membuat nama samaran menjadi Bisame. Jika suatu saat kalian keceplosan menyebut namaku Kisame, aku kan bisa mengelak dengan mudah dan mengatakan kalau yang dia dengar itu salah, Kisame dan Bisame kan memang mirip. Begitu... bagaimana?" jelas Kisame dengan antusias. Akatsuki tampak mangut-mangut sambil mencerna omongan Kisame.

"Yosh! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju! Kita buat nama samaran!" ucap Pein memutuskan.

"Oke! Aku juga sudah menentukan nama samaranku!" ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah ayo kita temui si Nagato! Slogan kita hari ini adalah 'Kami Tidak Takut!'" pekik Pein memberi samangat. Dan Akatsuki pun menjawab "Yosh!" secara serempak. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka pun menatap mereka sambil berbisik. Entah apa yang mereka katakan. Yang pasti itu bukan pujian, mengingat penampilan mereka yang menggunakan jas dan celana hitam, kacamata hitam dan gaya rambut aneh. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang tidak ingin terlibat pun menjauh beberapa meter dari Akatsuki sambil berkata, "They are not my friend! Not my friend!"

.

Akatsuki pun akhirnya siap untuk menemui Nagato yang sedang celingukan di ruang tunggu bandara. Naruto selaku tour guide dan kenalan Nagato pun menyapa lebih dulu.

"Nagato-Niisan!" seru Naruto. Pria berambut merah lurus itu pun berbalik lalu tersenyum.

"Naruto! Lama tidak bertemu ya!"

"Ya! Semenjak kepindahanmu ke Amerika kita kan tidak pernah bertemu lagi!"

"Benar juga. Oh ia, jadi mereka pemenang hadiah keliling dunia itu?" tanya Nagato sambil memandang Akatsuki yang tampak kaku dan grogi. Mereka takut kalau Nagato akan mengenali mereka.

"Ya, benar! Mereka adalah Akat-"

"AKATGUCI!" potong Pein.

"Ya! Mereka adalah kelompok akatguci!" ucap Naruto yang mulai bergabung dengan kebohongan Akatsuki.

"Hm? Akatguci itu kelompok apa?" tanya Nagato heran. Naruto berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab dengan heboh, "Akatguci itu geng motor!"

"Hah? Geng motor?" tanya Nagato.

"Iya! Kau tahu kan Akat itu artinya merah? Itu karena motor mereka berwarna merah! Dan guci adalah lambang geng mereka! Mereka selalu membawa sebuah guci di belakang motor mereka!" Naruto mulai mengarang bebas. Sementara Akatsuki hanya mangut-mangut menyetujui apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Kenapa mereka membawa guci di belakang motor?"

"I-itu karena guci itu di isi air! Jadi ketika mereka haus mereka hanya tinggal minum dari guci tersebut! Itu praktis dan irit loh!" kali ini Pein yang mengarang bebas.

"Ohh.. begitu ya," Nagato mengangguk paham.

"Iya begitu! Kami adalah geng motor terkenal di Konoha! Kami adalah Akatguci, ingat ya, AKATGUCI bukan Akatsuki!" Pein menerangkan lebih rinci. Di sisi lain, Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria begitu melihat tingkah mereka.

"Bukankah itu malah membuatnya semakin mencurigakan?" gumam Sakura.

"Abaikan mereka, Sakura. Mereka itu bodoh!" sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi masalahnya... KENAPA SI NAGATO MALAH PERCAYA BEGITU SAJA?!" pekik Sakura begitu melihat Nagato menanggapi keterangan Pein tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Nagato! Aku harap aku bisa bertemu kalian di Konoha suatu hari nanti," ucap Nagato dengan ramah.

"I-iya! Perkenalkan juga, namaku adalah Bisame," ucap Kisame yang berada di paling ujung.

"Kalau namaku adalah Pisame," ucap Pein yang berada di sebelah Kisame. Kisame yang mendengar Pein membuat nama samaran yang mirip dengan namanya pun segera menatap Pein dengan tatapan -Kenapa-kau-meniru-namaku?

"Namaku Isame!"

Lagi-lagi Kisame dibuat kaget dengan pernyataan Itachi yang kembali menyerempet namanya.

"Kalau namaku adalah Nansame!"

Kisame jawsdrop begitu tahu Konan juga ikut-ikutan.

"Namaku Kasame," ucap Kakuzu.

"Namaku Hisame," ucap Hidan.

"Namaku Deisame, un!"

"Kalau aku Sasame," lanjut Sasori.

"Aku Zetsame."

"Kalau nama Tobi, Tosame!"

"Hah?" Nagato mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendengar perkataan rancu dari Tobi.

"Eh! Maksudnya Tosame itu terobsesi dengan Tobi di film teletubles! Kau tahu kan Tobi si penyedot debu!" jelas Naruto meluruskan.

"Bukankah harusnya namanya Tabi?" bisik Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, Naruto itu sama bodohnya dengan Akatsuki," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, iya, aku baru ingat! Maksudmu Tobi yang suka memakan kue Teletubles kan? Dulu juga salah satu temanku sering menonton film itu, hm... siapa ya namanya..." Nagato berpikir mengingat siapa orang yang sering menonton film itu saat ia kecil.

"Duh, gawat! Kalau sampai dia ingat aku sering menonton Teletubles, bisa gawat!" batin Itachi.

"Ah! Lihat sudah jam berapa ini?! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai perjalanan kita?" Itachi mencoba mengalihkan ingatan Nagato.

"Ya ampun, benar juga! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Nagato. Ia pun memimpin rombongan Akatsuki menuju bus yang ada di parkiran bandara.

"Fyuuh... hampir saja," gumam Itachi pelan.

.

.

.

Bus yang mengangkut Akatsuki cs pun mulai membelah jalanan padat kota New York. Mereka semua asyik melihat-lihat kota dari jendela bus yang sengaja dibuka lebar-lebar. Gedung pencakar langit adalah pemandangan yang paling sering mereka lihat.

"Apa ada tempat yang kalian kunjungi? Kalian boleh menentukan tempat yang kalian inginkan," ucap Nagato sambil fokus menyetir. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah kaca spion untuk melihat reaksi Akatsuki.

"Kita ke patung liberty saja!" seru Naruto.

"Untuk apa ke patung liberty? Tadi kan kita sudah lihat dari pesawat? Kita ke Mall saja! Kita cari pakaian ala Amerika serikat!" usul Konan.

"Setujuuu!" seru Sakura.

"Pakaian ala amerika serikat?" seketika pikiran Pein tertuju pada baju model crop top dan Hotpants. "AKU SETUJUU!"

"TIDAK BISAAA! Tidak boleh ada yang pergi belanja ke Mall atau toko apa pun! Kalau kalian mau beli sesuatu, katakan padaku. Aku akan menjualnya dengan harga spesial untuk kalian," tandas Kakuzu.

"Aku punya firasat buruk dengan 'harga spesial' yang dia maksud," gumam Naruto.

"Hei lihat itu, sepertinya akan ada konser disana!" teriak Sasori begitu melihat sekumpulan orang yang bergerombol di depan gedung yang cukup besar. Di depan gedung itu tertulis 'Konser Tunggal Mei Terumi'

"Hah? Itu kan penyanyi internasional Mei Terumi yang seksi itu!" pekik Pein yang langsung menempel di kaca.

Saat bis mereka lewat, terdengar seorang penjual tiket sedang menawarkan dagangannya.

"Ayo! Siapa lagi yang mau beli tiket Konser Mei Terumi! Pembelian tiket resmi sudah habis, hanya ini tiket yang tersisa."

"Ayo kita nonton konser saja!" usul Itachi.

"Aku setuju! Mei Terumi adalah idolaku juga!" seru Naruto.

"Tidak bisaaa! Nonton konser hanya buang-buang uang! Lebih baik kalian nonton saja di Yutup, tapi nontonnya pakai wifi gratis!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Hah, itu kan tidak seru!" protes Hidan.

"Sudah berhenti saja disini, Nagato!" titah Pein.

"Baiklah," Nagato pun memarkirkan bus nya di dekat gedung tersebut. Begitu bus itu berhenti yang pertama keluar adalah Kakuzu. Ia berlari dengan terbirit-birit menuju seorang penjual tiket tadi.

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersemangat sekali? Apa kau menularkan kemesumanmu padanya, un?" tanya Deidara penuh selidik.

"Tidak! Lagi pula laki-laki mana yang mau menolak nonton Mei Terumi konser?" balas Pein. Mereka pun berjalan mendekati Kakuzu yang kini sedang berbicara serius dengan penjual tiket tersebut. Dari kejauhan terlihat penjual tiket tersebut menyerahkan banyak tiket pada Kakuzu. Dan Kakuzu memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada pria tersebut.

Melihat kejadian yang hampir mustahil itu, mata Pein pun membelalak lebar. Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali meyakinkan kalau matanya tidak menderita katarak ataupun semacamnya.

"A-apa ini tanda-tanda kiamat sudah dekat?" tanya Pein dengan wajah yang masih menatap Kakuzu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk," gumam Naruto. Kakuzu pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju Akatsuki yang kini terlihat shock. Mereka tak menyangka kalau Kakuzu akan membelikan mereka tiket nonton konser.

"Kakuz- eh maksudku Kasamee! Kau memang anggota Akatguci terbaik sepanjang masaa!" Pein menyambut kedatangan Kakuzu dengan penuh suka cita. Begitu juga dengan Akatsuki yang kini tersenyum lebar ke arah Kakuzu.

"Hoho? Tentu saja dong! Ayo sekarang semuanya mengantri, akan aku bagikan tiketnya untuk kalian!" ucap Kakuzu. Akatsuki pun bersorak gembira dan berbaris dengan rapi. Yang mengatri paling depan adalah Pein.

"Ini dia!" Kakuzu menyodorkan selembar tiket kepada Pein. Pein pun menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar dan wajah berkaca-kaca penuh haru.

"Terimakasih, Kaku- eh maksudku Kasame," Pein pun beranjak dari tempat itu untuk membiarkan yang lainnya mendapat giliran.

"Eh tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Aku mau menunggu di sana."

"Mana uangnya?" tagih Kakuzu.

"A-apa? Jadi kau tidak membagikan ini secara gratis?" tanya Pein dengan wajah jawsdrop.

"Haa! Tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini, bodoh! Cepat bayar 100 dollar!" desak Kakuzu.

"Huapaa? Kenapa harganya mahal sekali?! Harga aslinya paling hanya 10 dolar!"

"Sudah kuduga firasatku buruk," celetuk Naruto.

"Tentu saja harganya mahal ini kan limited edition! Kalau kau tidak mau, kembalikan sini! Masih banyak orang yang ingin membeli tiket ini!" Kakuzu pun mulai mengomel.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Pein pun menghampiri Naruto yang mengantri di baris kedua ujung barisan.

"Nar, kau yang bayar ya," bisik Pein.

"Tidak bisa! Sudah aku bilang kami hanya melayani perjalanan keliling dunia secara gratis. Kalau urusan makan dan yang lainnya, apa lagi konser, kau bayar sendiri dong!"

"Hei, coba kau bayangkan, kalau kita sampai tidak nonton konser ini kita akan melewatkan pemandangan indah dunia. Bagaimana kalau kali ini Mei Terumi bernyanyi memakai bikini, huh? Coba bayangkan!"

Kretek...kretek...

Terdengar suara gertakan buku-buku jari yang berasal dari belakang Pein. Saat Pein berbalik, terlihat Konan yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk melayangkan pukulan tepat ke wajah Pein.

"JANGAN MENGHASUT ORANG UNTUK BERPIKIRAN MESUUMM!"

Duaagghh!

Pein pun terpental beberapa meter dan berakhir di tempat sampah terdekat. Akhirnya yang membayar semua tiket konser adalah Nagato. Konser tersebut akan di mulai jam 7 malam. Karena sekarang masih sore, mereka pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menuju patung liberty terlebih dahulu.

Patung liberty terletak di pulau liberti, jadi untuk melihat patung tersebut, para wisatawan harus menaiki kapal Ferry ataupun perahu taxi. Namun karena menaiki kapal Ferry itu gratis, mereka pun memilih untuk menaiki kapal.

Akatsuki pun berbondong-bondong memasuki kapal dan memenuhi sisi bagian kanan perahu. Naruto sudah bersiap di samping jendela untuk memotret patung liberty. Katanya spot terbaik memotret patung liberty adalah saat perjalanan laut menuju pulau liberty.

Kapal Ferry yang ditumpangi Akatsuki pun mulai bertolak menuju Pulau Liberty. Mereka menempuh perjalanan laut sekitar setengah jam untuk menuju spot terbaik memotret patung liberty.

"Yossshhaaa! Akhirnya aku dapat foto keren patung liberty!" seru Naruto sambil memfokuskan kameranya menuju patung liberty. Baru saja ia akan menekan tombol kamera, Tobi yang berada di sampingnya tiba-tiba menyerobot.

Cekrek!

"Huuwweeekk! Hoeekk!"

Bukannya mendapat foto patung liberty, Naruto malah mendapat foto Tobi yang sedang muntah-muntah di jendela.

"ASTAGAA! Menyingkir dari sanaa! Muntahlah di tempat lain, sialan!" omel Naruto. Namun sepertinya Tobi masih sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Tobi pun berhenti muntah dan kembali duduk di kursinya yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Naruto dan Zetsu.

"Kau sudah baikan? Tidak akan muntah lagi kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak senpai, isi perut Tobi sudah kosong."

Naruto pun kembali mengarahkan kameranya keluar jendela. Ia memutar sedikit lensa kameranya untuk mendapatkan fokus. Tapi melihat ke arah manapun, patung liberty itu sudah tidak ada!

"Hah? Kemana patungnya?"

"Kita kan sudah melewatinya tadi, senpai," jelas Tobi.

"Huapaaa? Lagi-lagi aku tidak mendapatkan gambarnya gara-gara kau!" baru saja Naruto ingin mengomel, kapal yang mereka tumpangi merapat ke dermaga dan petugas kapal pun menyuruh mereka semua untuk turun dari kapal.

Karena hari sudah sore, mereka pun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati pulau liberty. Mereka hanya berfoto di beberapa spot kemudian kembali ke New York untuk bersiap nonton konser.

Saat ini Akatsuki cs sudah kembali berada dalam bus yang dikemudikan oleh Nagato. Mereka berencana untuk kembali menuju tempat Konser Mei Terumi. Namun karena waktu yang mepet, Itachi yang duduk di samping supir pun memutuskan untuk menggunakan aplikasi peta digital dari ponselnya untuk mencari jalan tercepat menuju Gedung Konser.

"Nah, dengan ini kita pasti sampai tepat waktu!" seru Itachi.

 _Anda berada di rute tercepat menuju gedung konser Mei Terumi meskipun lalu lintas padat. Anda akan sampai di tempat tujuan pada pukul 18.50!_

Terdengar suara yang keluar dari aplikasi tersebut.

"Yosh! Kita akan tiba 10 menit sebelum konsernya dimulai!" ucap Pein semangat.

Nagato pun mulai menyetir busnya melalui jalan yang ditunjukkan oleh aplikasi di ponsel Itachi.

 _Dalam 400 meter belok kiri._

"Hah? 400 meter itu kira-kira jaraknya segimana?" tanya Nagato.

"Hmm, mungkin di belokan depan. 400 meter kan cukup jauh," kata Itachi. Nagato pun menurut saja.

Saat mereka belok, ponsel Itachi kembali bersuara.

 _Anda telah memasuki rute yang tidak kami sarankan. Silakan putar balik atau klik 2x untuk mendapatkan jalan alternatif._

"Sial! Kita salah jalan, putar arah, Nagato!"

"Maaf, tapi kita dilarang putar arah disini," ucap Nagato. Itachi pun mengklik 2x tombol di ponselnya.

 _Anda telah mendapatkan rute alternatif. Anda akan sampai ditempat tujuan sekitar pukul 18.55._

"Hmm, tak apa, yang penting tidak terlambat," celetuk Pein.

 _Dalam 150 meter belok kanan._

"Kalau 150 meter pasti belokan depan!" ucap Itachi. Nagato pun membelokkan bisnya begitu tiba di belokan yang Itachi maksud.

"Apa kita di jalan yang benar? Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini," ucap Nagato.

"Dia tidak bicara lagi, pasti ini jalan yang benar," jawab Itachi. Setelah melaju beberapa ratus meter, ponsel Itachi kembali bersuara.

 _Dalam 200 meter, bagi para jomblo harap tidak melihat ke arah kanan. Karena disana merupakan taman kota yang biasa digunakan para remaja untuk berpacaran._

"Hah? Aku baru tahu kalau aplikasi peta ada yang seperti itu," celetuk Naruto.

"Wow! Aplikasi ini hebat juga! Sangat membantu untuk para jomblo!" seru Zetsu

"Kau hebat juga bisa punya aplikasi seperti itu, Isame!" puji Kisame

"Hoho! Tentu saja! Klan Uchiha kan memang genius!" Itachi membanggakan diri.

"Ah! Jadi kau dari klan Uchiha ya?" tanya Nagato.

"E-eh? Apa tadi aku mengatakan Uchiha? Aku kan bilang klan Uhaha. Klan Uhaha itu lebih hebat dari klan Uchiha loh!"

"Tidak begitu mengherankan sih, aku pernah kenal dua orang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha tapi mereka bodoh dan konyol," ucap Nagato yang kembali mengingat teman sepermainanya dulu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sasuke yang mendengar nama klannya di rendahkan pun mulai bereaksi.

"Eh? Apa kau dari klan Uchiha? Jangan marah, tadi aku belum selesai bicara. Aku akui, klan Uchiha itu genius. Hanya saja, mungkin gara-gara dua orang konyol yang ku kenal itu yang menyebabkan klan Uchiha jadi kalah hebat dari klan Uhaha," ralat Nagato.

Mata Itachi mulai berkedut, "Ingin rasanya aku berkata kasar," gumam Itachi begitu mengingat dua orang yang Nagato maksud pasti adalah dia dan Tobi.

 _Dalam 200 meter jangan belok kiri. Tetap lurus saja._

"Hah? Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan instruksinya," ucap Pein.

"Woi! Kalau jangan belok cukup katakan terus lurus saja! Jangan membuat kami bingung begitu!" omel Itachi pada ponselnya sendiri.

Setelah melewati taman kota, bus yang Akatsuki cs naiki terus lurus membelah jalanan hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah pertigaan.

"Ada pertigaan, belok mana nih?" tanya Nagato.

"Entahlah, kenapa dia tidak bersuara lagi?" tanya Itachi panik.

"Mungkin dia marah karena kau memarahinya tadi," kata Naruto.

"Masa sih? Hoi! Jangan marah disaat begini dong! Cepat beri tahu kiri atau kanan! Orang-orang sudah menggerutu di belakang!" Itachi misuh-misuh mendengar klakson mobil yang terdengar dari belakang bus. Tampaknya mereka kesal karena Nagato berhenti di persimpangan.

"Huaaah! Belok kiri saja! Cepat belok kiri!" ucap Itachi memutuskan. Bus pun berbelok ke kiri. Kemudian terdengar lagi suara yang berasal dari ponsel Itachi.

 _Anda telah memasuki rute yang tidak kami sarankan. Silakan putar balik atau klik 2x untuk mendapatkan jalan alternatif._

"Dasar kampret! Ini salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak beritahu kami belok kiri atau kanan!" Itachi murka.

"Tenanglah, kita putar balik saja," Nagato pun memutar bus nya dan kembali menuju jalan yang benar.

 _Dalam 500 meter anda akan tiba di tempat tujuan. Tempat tujuan anda ada di sebelah kiri._

"Yeay! Akhirnya kita akan sampai!" seru Pein.

"Kenapa aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini ya? Rasanya ini bukan tempat yang tadi," gumam Sasori.

"Jalanan ini sepi, un."

"Mungkin semua orang sudah ada di dalam gedung konser," ucap Pein.

 _Anda telah tiba di tempat tujuan._

"Hah? Dimana gedungnya? Bukannya itu gedung usang?" tanya Hidan. Akatsuki kini berada di depan sebuah gedung besar yang tampak usang dan tak berpenghuni.

"Woi! Jangan main-main kau sialan! Dimana tempat konser Mei Terumi!" lagi-lagi Itachi mengomeli ponselnya sendiri.

 _Anda telah tiba di gedung yang dipakai Konser Mei Terumi 3 tahun lalu._ _Silakan memasuki gedung jika ingin melakukan uji nyali._

"UJI NYALI OTAKMU BENGKOK, HAH?! KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA KAMI KE GEDUNG KAMPRET INII!"

Kisame dan Hidan segera menenangkan Itachi sebelum sulung Uchiha itu menghancurkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Sial! Sudah jam 18.55! Kalau begini caranya kita pasti terlambat!" pekik Pein panik.

"Bukan hanya terlambat. Mungkin saja kita tidak bisa kembali ke bandara malam ini karena... bisnya tiba-tiba mogok!" ucap Nagato dengan wajah panik.

"Huapaa?! Yang benar sajaa! Kenapa bus nya harus mogok di saat seperti ini?! Dan kenapa juga harus mogok di depan gedung horror ituu!" Pekik Naruto.

"Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan kesialan yang hakiki.. hueeee!"

.

.

.

A/N :

Hueee! Maaf minggu kemarin gak sempat update T.T

Sebagai gantinya chapter ini panjangkan? Iya kan? #maksa #okeabaikan

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan chapter ini...

.

Balas Review :

 **Firman597** : Huakakak! Kalo gitu bacanya dekat kolam ikan Kisame aja. Jadi kalo aus tinggal minum :v

 **DandiDandi** : Huahaha, mana mau si Kakuzu jadi anjingnya. Kalo di bayar 1 juta dollar baru dia mau :v

 **Jhena-chan** : Hoho, aku jadi kasihan ama Sasuke, dia jadi OOC nista disini XD

 **Baka Otouto** : Agak susah kalo gitu, soalnya ane gak kenal Kane Undertaker. Kenalnya Kane Underware atau Kane Underwater #plak

 **Niilaaa** : Yaudah rapopo, yang penting tetep ripiu :v

 **Anni593** : Huahaha, Jan sampe fans Sasuke pada kabur gara2 fict ini deh :v

 **Euraa** : sudah di next!

 **Kazumaki Mikushi** : Njiir, -Pengikut Jashin Detected- Hidan kesenengan coy! XD

Lah? Kamu pengikut Jashin apa Nyi roro kidul XD

Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, itu tontonan wajib Sasuke sama Itachi :v

Kalo di bikin ff, baru 1 menit di post pasti langsung di cekal XD

Saya juga nulisnya sambil nyanyi, untung gak ada yang dateng :v

 **Phyte24th** : Hoho, oke, makasih udah mampir...

 **Vira D Ace** : wkwkwwk, itu gara-gara si Tobi sering nonton sinetron kayaknya :v

Jangan lupa dengan kibaran rambut merah yang terbelah menjadi 9 bagian :v

 **Honeymoon Hamada** : Selamat, anda telah mendapatkan efek samping dari fict ini :v

Bukan mantannya Konan. Ingatlah Akatsuki itu jomblo dari lahir jadi gak punya mantan wkwk

 **Shinji Kazama** : Kalo mereka keliling Indonesia aku bikin mereka nyasar di rumahku 7 hari 7 malem, wkwk #plak #abaikan

Untuk versi keliling Indonesianya mungkin akan di pertimbangkan dan gak bisa dalam waktu dekat. Soalnya kalau fict ini tamat aku mau fokus dulu ke fict sebelah, hehe :v

 **Mifta** : Beluummm! Hueee! Fict ini belum tamat T.T Gomen, gomen, minggu kemarin gak sempat update T.T

 **RendyDP424** : Huahaha, hanya Kakuzu yang punya otak picik tentang uang :v

Nagatonya udah muncul, semoga suka yaa

.

Yoshhhaa! Terimakasih yang sudah membaca fict ini, terutama yg sudah menyempatkan untuk review, favorite dan follow fict ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~


	25. Mexico

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 25. Mexico

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary :Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan. ""YA DEWA JASHIN! SELAMATKANLAH KAMII! HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA!"/"KAMI-SAMA! JANGAN BIARKAN AKU MATI DULU, AKU BELUM MENIKAH!"/"KAMI-SAMA, TIDAK APA-APA MEREKA MATI, ASAL JANGAN KAU AMBIL KOPER UANGKU!"/"JANGAN BERISIK, UN!"

.

.

.

Bus yang ditumpangi Akatsuki tiba-tiba saja mogok. Mereka semua terdampar di depan sebuah bangunan tua yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dipakai. Bangunan besar itu gelap dan kumuh.

"Apa ada yang bisa memeriksa bus ini?" tanya Nagato.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu cara memperbaiki bus yang mogok. Saat sedang melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, Sakura mendapati sebuah iklan bengkel panggilan.

"Telepon saja bengkel," usul Sakura sambil menunjuk selembar iklan yang tertempel di tiang jalan.

"Baiklah, aku akan telepon bengkel dan menyuruhnya datang kemari," ucap Nagato.

Selagi menunggu orang bengkel, Akatsuki pun turun dari bis untuk melihat-lihat sekitar. Jalanan itu begitu sepi, bahkan semenjak mereka tiba belum ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat.

"Sial! Kita sudah telat ke acara konsernya, huhuhu," Pein merutuki nasibnya karena gagal melihat Mei Terumi beraksi.

"Benar, padahal aku sudah tidak sabar," tambah Naruto.

"Ini gara-gara Itachi yang menggunakan peta keparat itu!" ujar Hidan. Saat sedang asyik mengobrol tiba-tiba mereka semua dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya orang tersebut. Akatsuki pun menengok ke sumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang perempuan berambut cokelat dan berpakaian serba putih.

"Bis kami mogok," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa ada wanita cantik berkeliaran ditempat sepi begini?" bisik Hidan.

"Kenapa juga dia harus berpakaian serba putih begitu?" Kisame malah balik bertanya.

"Mau aku bantu perbaiki? Tapi sebagai gantinya kalian harus menolongku," tanya wanita tersebut. Akatsuki saling bertukar pandang, setelah itu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahhahaa!"

"Mana bisa perempuan memperbaiki bus!"

"Ahahhahaha!"

"Mungkin dia pikir bisa memperbaiki bus dengan lipstik!"

"Wahaahaha!"

"Aku ini bisa memperbaiki bis, mobil, kapal, bahkan pesawat sekalipun, tahu!" ucap wanita tersebut dengan nada dongkol.

"Apa dia bilang? Memperbaiki pesawat? Ahahaahaha!" Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Dia sungguh punya imajinasi yang tinggi! Ahahaha!" Sasori ikut berkomentar. Wanita berambut cokelat itu memerah karena kesal. Ia pun mengentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara petir menyambar di dekat rombongan Akatsuki.

DUAAARRR!

Akatsuki yang sedang tertawa pun segera menutup mulutnya dan berpelukan saking kagetnya.

"Ke-kenapa ada petir di cuaca yang cerah begini?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah pucat.

"E-entahlah mungkin cuaca di Amerika memang begini," jawab Itachi.

"Tidak juga, selama 3 tahun aku tinggal disini, tidak pernah ada petir tiba-tiba menyambar begitu kok," bantah Nagato.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti kami dong!" protes Naruto.

"Hei, sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah malam," ujar Konan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau masuk ke dalam gedung itu saja!" ucap wanita tersebut sambil menunjuk gedung tua yang gelap.

"Hee? Untuk apa kau pergi ke sana? Memangnya kau mau uji nyali?!" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mau mencari sesuatu, aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa itu. Dan benda itu ada di dalam gedung!" wanita itu mulai mendekati gedung tersebut.

"Hei! Cepat hentikan dia! Di dalam sana bisa bahaya!" titah Konan. Pein pun segera menghampiri wanita berambut cokelat itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau carinya nanti pagi saja? Sekarang kau pulang dulu," bujuk Pein.

"Tidak mau! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa benda itu!"

"Sepertinya gadis itu akan dimarahi ibunya jika tidak menemukan barang yang ia cari. Sebaiknya kita tolong saja," usul Sasori.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi mencari barang di tempat gelap dan luas seperti itu butuh tenaga, makanan, dan juga semangat. Kalau tidak ada bayarannya, aku tidak mau!" ujar Kakuzu.

"Dasar lintah darat," umpat Sasori.

"Aku akan membantu anak itu," ucap Nagato kemudian menyusul Pein yang sedang membujuk wanita tersebut. Diikuti Sasori, Deidara, Naruto dan Itachi.

Mereka bertujuh pun memasuki gedung gelap tersebut dengan bantuan senter dari ponsel baru Naruto. Sarang laba-laba memenuhi setiap celah pintu tua itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang pernah masuk kesini, apa kau yakin barangmu tertinggal disini?" tanya Nagato.

"Benar, barangku ada disini. Benda putih yang terdiri dari beberapa bagian," jelas wanita tersebut yang ternyata bernama Ayame.

"Warna putih? Apa itu lempung, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Bukan, benda ini keras."

"Apa itu lempung yang beku, un?"

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan lempung!"

"Lalu benda apa yang kau cari? Bagaimana kita mencari benda yang kita tidak tahu?!" tanya Sasori sedikit emosi.

"Pokoknya benda itu punya tangan, kaki dan bagian-bagian lain."

"Maksudmu boneka? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi!" kesal Sasori.

"Bukan boneka! Pokoknya cari benda itu sampai ketemu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita berpencar saja bagaimana? Tempat ini terlalu luas jika kita mencarinya bersama-sama," usul Nagato.

"A-apa, un? Tapi tempat ini seram, aku tidak mau berjalan-jalan sendirian."

"Kita bagi dua kelompok saja, aku Naruto dan Pein akan ke arah sana, sisanya ke sana," jelas Nagato sambil menunjuk kiri dan kanan.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku setuju!" ucap Itachi.

"Aku mau mencari kesini saja, kalian ke sana!" ucap Ayame sambil berlari menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Woi! Dasar gadis itu! Kalau dia nyasar bagaimana?" omel Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa main disini, un. Dia bahkan tidak punya rasa takut sedikitpun."

Mereka berenam pun berpencar menjadi dua bagian sesuai dengan pembagian kelompok yang disebutkan Nagato. Team Naruto berjalan ke arah kiri sementara Team Itachi berjalan ke arah kanan.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya seorang petugas bengkel yang dihubungi oleh Nagato pun datang.

"Kenapa bisa mogok disini?" tanya Teuchi si petugas bengkel. Saat ini ia tengah memeriksa mesin bus seraya berbincang dengan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Entahlah, kita nyasar dan bis nya tiba-tiba mogok," sahut Hidan.

"Tidak heran sih, banyak juga kendaraan lain yang mogok disini. Ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa gedung itu berhantu. Dan kendaraan di buat mogok untuk menjebak mereka."

"Huahahahhaa! Hantu itu tidak ada, benarkan Kakuzu?" Hidan mencari pembenaran.

"Iya, kalaupun ada akan aku tangkap dan akan ku jual ke pasukan sirkus. Mereka pasti akan membayar mahal," ucap Kakuzu sambil mengorek-ngorek selokan.

"Hahaha, syukurlah kalau kalian tidak takut hantu. Karena baru-baru ini pun katanya ada yang terjebak dengan hantu itu. Sosok hantu wanita berambut cokelat dengan pakaian serba putih tiba-tiba muncul dan mengajak mereka masuk ke dalam gedung, tapi paginya, mereka ditemukan mati di dalam gedung," jelas Teuchi. Hidan terdiam sejenak. Sementara Kakuzu masih asyik dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Jika ada yang bingung Kakuzu sedang apa, dia sedang mencari uang receh yang mungkin terselip di selokan.

"Wanita berambut cokelat dengan baju putih? Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya," gumam Hidan.

"Maksudmu wanita yang masuk ke dalam gedung bersama Pein?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Eh?! Benar juga! Apa kau serius? Jadi wanita itu hantu?!" pekik Hidan.

"Hah? Kalian bertemu dengan hantu itu?" tanya Teuchi.

"Iya! Bahkan 6 orang teman kami masuk ke dalam sana! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau mereka mati?!" pekik Hidan.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Konan yang sedang duduk di pintu bus.

"Gawat! Ini gawat! Katanya wanita berambut cokelat dengan baju putih itu hantu! Dan dia sudah membawa Pein dan yang lainnya ke dalam gedung itu!" jelas Hidan yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian yang lainnya. Akatsuki pun panik dan bergegas menuju gedung itu untuk menjemput Pein dan yang lainnya.

Namun saat mereka di depan pintu gedung, mereka semua malah saling dorong karena tidak mau jalan duluan.

"Kau saja duluan, badanmu kan paling besar!" desak Hidan pada Kisame.

"Apa hubungannya, sialan! Kakuzu saja yang duluan dia kan paling tua disini!"

"Maaf saja ya, aku hanya mau jalan duluan kalau mencari uang," sahut Kakuzu.

"Kau bilang akan menangkap hantu dan menjualnya ke tukang sirkus!" tandas Hidan.

"Apa? Kapan aku mengatakannya? Kau punya bukti?" elak Kakuzu.

"Dasar si kampret ini!" Hidan terpancing emosi.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Biar Tobi saja yang masuk duluan! Ayo senpai, ikuti Tobi!" ucap Tobi dengan semangat. Dengan ragu, mereka pun mengikuti Tobi memasuki gedung tersebut. Dengan bantuan cahaya ponsel, mereka menyusuri gedung untuk mencari Pein dan yang lainnya.

Sementara itu, di luar gedung, Ayame berjalan menghampiri Teuchi yang kini sudah duduk di kursi sopir bus. Setelah Ayame masuk ke dalam bus, Teuchi pun menginjak gas dan segera melesat dari tempat tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, Ayame!" puji sang ayah, Teuchi.

"Mereka sangat mudah untuk dibodoh-bodohi," ucap Ayame dengan nada meremehkan. Yah, mereka berdua adalah penipu handal untuk mencuri mobil ataupun kendaraan lain dengan cara menyamar sebagai hantu dan petugas bengkel.

.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya team Tobi bertemu dengan Team Naruto yang berada di sebuah ruangan. Setelah menceritakan bahwa wanita itu Hantu, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari Team Sasori. Tapi sebelum mereka melangkah jauh, Pein bertanya sesuatu...

"Kenapa tidak telepon mereka saja?" tanya Pein.

"Astaga! Saking paniknya aku tidak ingat!" Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

"Untuk apa meneleponnya kalau kita bisa mencarinya? Menelepon hanya akan buang-buang pulsa! Itu artinya buang-buang uang!" tandas Kakuzu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk melemparnya ke segitiga bermuda nanti," gumam Hidan.

Naruto pun menelepon Itachi dan menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk segera keluar dari gedung. Team Itachi pun keluar lebih dulu dan disusul oleh rombongan yang lainnya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa kami disuruh keluar?" tanya Sasori.

"Ka-katanya wanita itu hantu!" jelas Naruto.

"Apaa? Apa kau serius, un? Tapi aku lihat kakinya menapak, kok!"

"Entahlah, Hidan yang bilang," adu Naruto.

"Aku juga tahu dari petugas bengkel, dia bilang tempat ini memang angker! Ayo cepat kita kembali ke bus!" sahut Hidan. Setelah itu mereka pun berlarian menuju jalanan karena takut.

Saat mereka tiba di jalanan, mereka tampak celingak celinguk mencari bus yang sebelumnya terparkir di jalan tersebut.

"Mana bus kita?" tanya Nagato.

"Kita tidak salah tempat kan?" tanya Konan meyakinkan.

"Tidak, aku yakin sekali busnya disini tadi!" seru Zetsu.

Saat mereka tengah kebingungan, sebuah mobil berhenti di jalan tersebut dan keluarlah dua orang berpakaian khas bengkel menghampiri mereka. Dua orang tersebut ternyata adalah petugas bengkel yang asli yang di telepon oleh Nagato. Dan Akatsuki cs pun akhirnya menyadari bahwa bus mereka telah di curi, lengkap dengan tas dan barang bawaan mereka.

"Huaaa! Taskuu! Padahal di dalamnya ada barbie baruku, hueee!" Sasori menangisi kopernya yang berada di dalam bus.

"Sial! Charger ponselku ada di tas!" keluh Naruto. Hampir semua orang mengeluh kecuali Kakuzu. "Untung aku selalu membawa koperku kemana-mana," gumamnya seraya mengusap-usap koper hitamnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita ke bandara?" tanya Sakura dengan nada pasrah. Namun sejurus kemudian matanya berbinar begitu melihat mobil milik petugas bengkel. Ide cemerlang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya. Ia pun segera membisikkan rencananya pada Kakuzu yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Pria bercadar itu pun mengerti dan berjalan mendekati kedua petugas bengkel. Kakuzu tampak berbincang bersama mereka. Sementara Sakura memberitahu Akatsuki yang lain tentang rencananya. Setelah itu Kakuzu kembali mendekati Sakura seraya memberikan sebuah kunci mobil. Rupanya bakat menguntit milik Kakuzu ada gunanya juga.

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang beraksi, ia mengalihkan perhatian petugas bengkel itu sambil berjalan pura-pura mencari bis mereka. Saat itulah kesempatan bagi Sakura dan Akatsuki cs untuk masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Untunglah karena mobil itu cukup luas, semua Akatsuki bisa masuk meskipun harus desak-desakkan bahkan pangku-pangkuan.

"Ayo, cepat maju!" ucap Konan yang duduk di kursi samping sopir bersama Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, un! Kenapa aku yang jadi sopirnya?" tanya Deidara yang entah mengapa duduk di kursi sopir. Mungkin karena panik mereka semua duduk di sembarang tempat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bisa menyetirkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa sih, tapi aku tidak punya SIM, un!"

"Persetan dengan SIM! Kita dalam keadaan genting, tahu! Cepat maju dan jemput si Naruto!" desak Hidan.

Deidara pun menginjak gas mobil tersebut menuju ke tempat Naruto sambil membuka pintu tengah mobil agar Naruto bisa masuk dengan cepat.

"Woi, Naruto! Sekarang!" teriak Itachi. Naruto pun segera melompat ke dalam mobil, meninggalkan dua orang petugas bengkel yang berlari mengejar mobil mereka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita mencuri mobil ini?" tanya Tobi si anak baik.

"Kita tidak mencuri, Tobi! Hanya meminjam," jelas Konan.

"Kita kemana, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Itu lihat, ada petunjuk arah! Bandara Internasional belok kanan!" ucap Pein yang kepalanya keluar jendela karena di dalam mobil terlalu pengap.

"Baiklah kita belok kanan, un!"

Deidara pun banting setir ke arah kanan. Saat ia berbelok, banyak mobil yang memberikannya klakson.

"Woi! Jangan langsung belok begitu! Kita bisa mengundang curiga para polisi, tahu!" omel Sakura.

"Memangnya aku harus bilang permisi dulu sebelum belok, un?"

"Ahaahaha! Bisa melucu juga kau Deidara!" tawa Pein. Namun Hidan cepat-cepat menginjak kaki Pein karena Pein salah menyebutkan nama samaran Deidara.

"Eh, ma-maksudku Deisame, hehehehe. Aku lupa, Deidara kan nama burung peliharaanku, ahahaha!" Pein tertawa kikuk sambil sesekali melirik Nagato.

"Belok kiri!" ucap Sakura.

Swiiingg!

Deidara segera banting setir ke arah kiri. Lagi-lagi mobil tersebut mendapat klakson dari beberapa mobil yang ada di belakang.

"Kenapa mereka terus mengklakson sih, un?"

"Itu karena kau belok tidak pakai lampu sein!" sembur Konan.

"Lampu sein? Aku tidak punya lampu sein, un. Apa kalian ada yang punya?" tanya Deidara dengan tampang serius.

"Ahahahaha! Kau melucu lagi, Deisame!" tawa Pein. Akatsuki pun ikut tertawa menanggapi candaan Deidara.

"Siapa yang bercanda, un! Aku ini serius!"

"A-apa? Jadi kau tidak tahu lampu sein?" tanya Sakura. Deidara menggeleng, "Aku sudah lama tidak menyetir mobil, sudah ku bilang aku tidak punya sim, un. Karena aku selalu gagal tes mengemudi, un."

Jeng-jeng!

Akatsuki cs pun menelan ludah dengan susah payah begitu menyadari sopir mereka adalah seorang amatir.

"Ja-jadi dari tadi kau tidak pakai lampu sein karena tidak tahu? Bukan karena buru-buru?" tanya Konan dengan wajah pucat.

"Jadi tadi kita hampir mati dua kali?!" tanya Sakura. Deidara mengangguk.

"Hei tenanglah, lagi pula dia tidak buruk. Yang penting mobilnya bisa maju kan," ucap Naruto enteng.

"Benar, un! Aku ini cukup handal kok, hanya saja aku selalu gagal di belokan, kadang aku tekor, kadang menabrak, dan terakhir kali ujian aku menabrak pembatas jalan, un."

"YA DEWA JASHIN! SELAMATKANLAH KAMII! HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA!"

"KAMI-SAMA! JANGAN BIARKAN AKU MATI DULU, AKU BELUM MENIKAH!"

"KAMI-SAMA, TIDAK APA-APA MEREKA MATI, ASAL JANGAN KAU AMBIL KOPER UANGKU!"

"JANGAN BERISIK, UN!"

.

Setelah hampir mati selama satu jam, mereka pun akhirnya tiba di bandara dengan wajah pucat dan perut mual akibat belokan curam yang selalu dilakukan oleh Deidara.

Begitu tiba di pesawat, mereka semua langsung terbaring di ranjang masing-masing untuk beristirahat mengingat besok pagi mereka harus berangkat ke Mexico. Namun karena hari sudah larut, Nagato pun akhirnya menginap di pesawat bersama Akatsuki.

.

Mentari pagi menyambut hari baru Akatsuki. Mereka semua terbangun karena mendengar suara alarm yang sengaja dipasang oleh Konan agar mereka tidak terlambat.

Mereka semua pun segera melakukan ritual pagi seperti mandi dan membuat sarapan. Sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, Akatsuki cs selalu menghiasi pagi mereka dengan keributan. Saat ini Deidara dan Itachi sedang rebutan hairdryer untuk mengeringkan rambut mereka. Hidan dan Kakuzu yang bertengkar karena Kakuzu mengganggu ritual Hidan. Ada juga Sasori dan Tobi yang sedang mondar mandir di kabin.

"Itachii jangan merebut hairdryerku, un!"

"Pinjam sebentar, rambutku masih basah!"

"Kakuzu menyingkir dari sana! Aku sedang ritual pagi disini! Kau carilah tempat lain untuk menghitung uang sana!"

"Tidak mau! Aku yang duluan duduk disini!"

"Astaga barbieku kemana ya?"

"Mau Tobi bantu carikan, senpai?"

"Tidak usah, bukannya membantu kau pasti akan menambah masalah!"

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, sepasang mata riak yang duduk di ujung kabin sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah? Semuanya cepat duduk di kursi masing-masing! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat menuju Mexico!" teriak Naruto.

Nagato pun berdiri dari duduknya seraya berkata, "sayang sekali kita harus sudah berpisah ya, teman-teman."

Akatsuki cs yang berada di kabin melotot seketika begitu menyadari Nagato dari tadi berada disana. Melihat mereka dengan penampilan sebenarnya, dan mendengar mereka memanggil nama asli satu sama lain. Mereka lupa kalau Nagato menginap di kabin!

"Na-Nagato... kau..."

"Tak apa, aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau itu kalian. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajah dan suara kalian," ucap Nagato. Akatsuki tertunduk malu, mereka menyesal telah membohongi Nagato.

"Maafkan kami," ucap Sasori.

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu kalian pasti canggung jika bertemu denganku. Meskipun aku bukan anggota Akatsuki lagi. Tapi kita masih bertemankan?"

Akatsuki mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap Nagato dengan berkaca-kaca. Mereka pun memeluk Nagato bersama-sama.

"Nagato! Kami merindukanmu!"

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Ternyata Akatsuki yang kampret ini bisa bersikap manis juga, batin Naruto.

Setelah berpamitan haru dengan Nagato, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Mexico.

Setelah terbang beberapa jam, mereka pun tiba di bandara International Mexico. Mereka kembali menggunakan jubah Akatsuki karena masuk ke gedung tua kemarin membuat kemeja dan jas mereka kotor.

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Naruto pun segera menelepon seseorang bernama Jiraya yang akan menjadi tourguide-nya selama di Mexico. Namun setelah 3x meneleponnya, orang itu tak juga mengangkat panggilan dari Naruto.

"Ck! Kemana sih orang ini?!" gerutu Naruto.

"Ahahhhaaha! Kau cantik sekali Nona, siapa namamu?"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menggoda wanita sexy di sekitar sana. Orang-orang tampak menjauhinya karena pria tua tersebut terlihat sedang mabuk.

"Ya ampun, kenapa bisa ada orang seperti itu di bandara? Cepat panggil security!" ucap Naruto. Zetsu yang kebetulan melihat security lewat pun segera menghadangnya dan menujuk lelaki tua bertubuh besar dengan rambut putih yang sedang terhuyung-huyung.

Security itu pun segera mendekati pria itu, "Maaf tuan, apa Anda mabuk? Sebaiknya Anda keluar dari bandara," ucap security itu.

"Apa katamu? Keluar? Huahaha! Aku tidak akan keluar dari bandara ini sebelum bertemu para klienku!"

Sementara mereka semua ribut-ribut, Naruto berusaha menelepon tour guide mereka yang belum juga muncul.

Kringgg kringgg

"Halo?"

"Halo? Kau dimana? Kami sudah di bandara!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku juga di bandara! Tapi ada seorang security yang mencoba untuk mengusirku!"

"Hah?" Naruto menatap lurus ke arah pria tua berambut putih yang kini sedang bersama security.

"A-apa kau orang yang berambut putih?" tanya Naruto dengan terbata bata.

"Iya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"HUAPAA? JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR TOURGUIDE KAMI?!" pekik Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jiraya.

"Woi! Kenapa kau menunjuk-nunjukku begitu, bocah!" bentak Jiraya. "Minggir! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi bersama mereka!" omel Jiraya pada security tersebut.

"Ja-jadi orang ini tourguide kita?" tanya Zetsu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau selalu membuatku ingin berkata -CARI-TOUR-GUIDE-YANG-BENAR!" teriak Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa! Dia mungkin hanya berhalusinasi karena faktor usia, bukan mabuk!" bela Pein.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun keluar dari bandara dengan dipimpin oleh Jiraya. Mereka mengendarai bus umum menuju tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi. Jiraya meracau sepanjang jalan, kadang ia menyanyi, kadang ia menari, dan dengan cerianya, Tobi malah ikut-ikutan meniru Jiraya.

Menurut Jiraya, mereka akan pergi ke Copper Canyon yang terletak di Chihuahua. Sebuah sungai yang berada di bawah jurang atau bisa di sebut ngarai. Ngarai ini terdiri dari 20 ngarai yang saling bersambungan dan bermuara di laut. Copper Canyon ini termasuk ngarai terbesar yang ada didunia. Tempat wisata ini banyak dikunjungi orang-orang untuk memanjat tebing, arung jeram, maupun tracking.

Setelah beberapa jam menaiki bus mereka pun tiba di gerbang Copper Canyon. Dari atas sana, mereka bisa melihat dasar ngarai yang begitu kecil saking jauhnya.

"Nah, apa kalian siap?" tanya Jiraya.

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk menuruni jurang ini! Ayo!" ajak Jiraya.

"Dimana jalannya?" tanya Konan.

"Tentu saja lewat sini! Ayo cepat, setelah turun dari jurang kita akan menyusuri hutan menuju ngarai!"

Jiraya menunjuk sebuah tebing curam. Batuan menonjol di sana-sini. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah tebing itu sangat tinggi.

"YOSH! Ini baru petualangan pria! Benarkan Naruto?" ujar Pein semangat.

"Dimana tali dan pengamannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Pria sejati tidak butuh tali saat menuruni tebing!" celetuk Jiraya.

"Hei, tapikan kita berdua wanita!" tandas Konan.

"Eh? Jadi kalian wanita?"

"Dia minta dihajar ya?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku rasa kalian ini bukan wanita, wanita itu yang dadanya besar! Kalau yang seperti kalian ini disebut perempuan!" jelas Jiraya, Pein tampak mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. "Aku setuju itu!"

"BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR PAK TUA ITU!" pekik Sakura dan Konan dengan mata yang berapi-api, namun berhasil di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah Sakura. Dia kan sedang mabuk. Jangan hiraukan dia."

"Ini, pakailah tali ini untuk kalian berdua," ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan seutas tali pada Sakura. Hal itu langsung membuat Sakura melupakan semua emosinya dan menerima tali dari Sasuke. Namun Pein tetap menjadi korban pelampiasan emosi Konan karena dia ikut menyetujui perkataan Jiraiya.

"Woi! Ayo cepat! Kalau hujan kalian akan cepat mati, loh! Tebing ini licin!" teriak Jiraiya yang ternyata sudah mulai menuruni tebing.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas Review :

 **Namikaze Yohan396 :** wkwkwk, -PengikutJashinDetected-

 **RendyDP424 :** Nah, mereka udah dinistain sama tukang bengkel abal-abal, wkwk

 **Anni593 :** Segini mah termasuk normal lah ya, mungkin sebelum gaul sama Akatsuki, Nagato udah di vaksin dulu, wkwwkwk

 **Vira D Ace :** hahaha, mau ikutan ganti nama juga gak jadi Virsame XD

 **Kaworu Naha ga bisa :** Bisa jadi sih begitu :v

 **Annur Azure Fang :** Sip! Udah lanjut nih

 **DandiDandi :** Huehehe, Gomenasai. Horror yang berujung penipuan :v

Kagak ada, itu Cuma ada di hape Itachi XD

 **Niilaaa :** Sudah lanjut!

 **Kazumaki Mikushi :** Nyahaha, nyi blorong lebih horror :v

Nagato terlalu waras untuk gabung sama Akatsuki XD

Hahaha, mungkin efek pake topeng, jadi gak dikenali sebagai Uchiha. Lebih tepatnya sih tidak di akui XD

 **Dilanisa :** Siipp, ini sudah di lanjut!

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Udah jadi ciri khas itu XD

Habis si Kisame kan nyontohinnya begitu, wkakakaka

Hangus lah tiketnya, udah rugi duit, gak jadi cuci mata lagi XD

Emang, jomblo dari lahir dan mungkin akan menjadi jomblo abadi XD

.

Yoshhaa, makasih semua yang sudah baca fict ini, maaf selalu late update akhir-akhir ini.. semoga minggu depan bisa up tepat waktu, yah semoga, heheh XD


	26. Mexico (2)

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 26. Mexico (2)

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Aku adalah penggemar beratmu! Tolong angkat aku sebagai muridmu!"/"Jangan berlebihan begitu, tapi karyaku memang tidak ada duanya sih! HAHHAHA"/"YAAA! KALIAN PASTI SILUMAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKUU! AKU MASIH PERJAKAA!"

.

.

.

Akatsuki cs kini tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk sampai di dasar tebing. Hanya dengan bermodal tenaga dan bebatuan yang ada, mereka kini sudah hampir setengah perjalanan.

Brussshh!

Beberapa batu kerikil berjatuhan menimpa wajah Pein.

"Sialaan! Woi Tobi, turun yang benar! Jangan buat bebatuan itu jatuh!" omel Pein yang berada tepat di bawah Tobi.

"Maaf senpai, Tobi tidak sengaja."

"Ya ampun, kakiku kraaam! Kumohon siapapun gendong aku, un!" pekik Deidara.

"Jangan buat alasan yang tidak-tidak, bodoh!" bentak Sasori.

"Senpai, Tobi ingin pipis."

"ASTAGA KENAPA KAU SELALU INGIN BUANG AIR DI SAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT?!" teriak Pein.

"Hoi, jangan berisik, kalau kalian terus berisik, batuan disini bisa longsor!" bentak Jiraiya. Akatsuki pun menutup mulut mereka seketika. Setelah beberapa lama, kaki Deidara mulai mengalami keram.

"Haduuh! Kakiku keram sungguhan, un! Aku tidak kuat lagi!"

"Berisik kau Deidara! Apa pun alasannya tidak akan ada yang mau menggendongmu!" tandas Hidan.

"Tobi mau! Ayo kemari Senpai, naiklah ke punggung Tobi!"

"Tidak mau, un! Punggungmu tidak meyakinkan!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong itu apa ya?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah kiri. Terlihat dari kejauhan sebuah benda yang melesat dari atas tebing menuju ke bawah dengan bantuan tali.

"Oh, itu kereta gantung!" ucap Jiraiya santai.

"Kereta gantung untuk apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu saja untuk mengangkut orang-orang menuju ke ngarai."

"Huapaa? Lantas kenapa kita tidak naik kereta gantung! Astagaa aku merasa dejavuu!" pekik Naruto yang tiba-tiba teringat kesialannya saat mendaki tembok besar China.

"Ah, kalau kita naik kereta gantung, kita akan melewatkan sesuatu!" Jiraiya menanggapi dengan santai pekikan Naruto.

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa di sebelah sini, hah?"

"Kalau kalian naik kereta gantung, kalian hanya akan berwisata. Tapi jika kalian lewat sini, maka kalian akan membangkitkan jiwa pria kalian!" jelas Jiraiya. Naruto hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jiraiya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa bersemangat ya?" gumam Pein saat feelingnya tiba-tiba terasa baik.

"AKHIRNYA SAMPAAAII!" teriak Konan dan Sakura yang kini sudah bisa menapak tanah dengan bebas. Mereka bisa turun lebih cepat berkat bantuan tali.

Deidara yang melihat tali tersebut pun segera merayap ke pinggir untuk menggapai tali. Namun perjalanannya terhalang oleh Sasuke yang sedang turun di samping Deidara.

"Hoi minggir, Sasuke, un!"

"Apa otakmu geser, hah? Turun itu ke bawah bukan ke samping!" omel Sasuke yang melihat Deidara malah merayap ke samping.

"Aku mau pakai tali itu, un!"

"Laki-laki sejati tidak turun pakai tali, Dei!" celetuk Pein.

"Persetan dengan laki-laki! Kakiku keram dan kuku-kuku cantikku rusak gara-gara batu ini!" rutuk Deidara sambil menyabotase perjalanan Sasuke, ia merayap melewati punggung bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Woi! Apa-apan ini!" protes Sasuke. Sakura yang berada di bawah melihat Deidara yang melewati punggung Sasuke seakan sedang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Tak terima pujaan hatinya menjadi korban Deidara, gadis pinky itu pun menarik tali yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk turun. Ia menyeretnya ke samping Deidara yang sudah hampir melewati Sasuke. Melihat tali itu mendekat, Deidara pun meraihnya.

"Wah, terimakasih, un!"

"Rasakan ini! Jangan sentuh Sasuke-kuu!" teriak Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tali tersebut ke kiri dan ke kanan. Membuat Deidara ikut terombang-ambing.

"Waaa! Apa-apaan kau, sialan!" omel Deidara. Sakura menambah kekuatannya pada tali tersebut hingga Deidara pun terjatuh dari tali.

"HUAAAAA! TOLONG AKU, UNNN!"

Grep.

Layaknya super hero, Kakuzu meraih tangan Deidara dan memegangnya dengan kuat. Padahal ia sendiri pun hanya berpegangan pada batu.

"Kakuzu, un! You are my hero, un" ucap Deidara terharu.

"Bayarannya 2 juta dollar!" ucap Kakuzu santai.

"HUAPAA?! LEBIH BAIK AKU JATUH DARI PADA HARUS MEMBAYAR 2 JUTA DOLLAR, UN!" tandas Deidara. Dan detik itu juga Kakuzu melepaskan tangan Deidara. Pria kuning itu pun kembali melesat jatuh ke bawah.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU, KAKUZU SIALAN, UN!" pekik Deidara sebelum ia jatuh ke semak-semak. Sementara Kakuzu hanya memasang wajah santai seakan tidak ada apa-apa. Orang-orang yang menonton hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan Kakuzu.

Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah, mereka semua pun berhasil mendarat di dasar tebing. Dengan lutut lemas dan kaki lecet, mereka terduduk di rumput sambil meregangkan otot-otot yang sedari tadi bekerja. Setelah di rasa cukup, Jiraiya kembali menggiring Akatsuki cs untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Meskipun mereka sudah menuruni tebing, bukan berarti mereka sudah sampai di ngarai. Mereka harus menuruni hutan untuk sampai di tempat tujuan.

Hutan di Copper Canyon ini cukup unik, di setiap tempat yang ketinggiannya berbeda, lingkungan pun ikut berbeda karena perubahan iklim.

Sekarang mereka berada di hutan yang cukup tinggi, lingkungan di sini mirip seperti hutan tropis. Terdapat beberapa pohon pisang, jeruk, bahkan pohon avokad. Tapi sayangnya buah-buahan itu belum matang.

"Padahal lumayan untuk mengisi perut," ratap Zetsu yang sangat ingin melahap buah jeruk tersebut.

"Hei, cepatlah berjalan, perjalanan kita masih jauh!" titah Jiraiya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, mereka pun merasakan perbedaan suhu dari sebelumnya. Hutan yang tadinya dikelilingi tumbuhan tropis, kini berganti menjadi berbagai macam pohon dan kaktus.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa ada hutan kaktus di tempat seperti ini," gumam Konan. Jiraiya pun menjelaskan bahwa Copper Canyon ini memang unik. Kita bisa merasakan 4 macam hutan di tempat yang berdekatan. Selain pepohonan yang beraneka ragam, hewannya pun tak kalah banyak jenisnya. Selagi yang lainnya mendengarkan penjelasan Jiraiya, Pein, Naruto dan Zetsu tampak berbincang di ujung barisan. Mereka sedang membicarakan Jiraiya yang sepertinya di kenal Pein. Tapi ia pun lupa-lupa ingat. "Dimana ya aku mengenalnya," gumam Pein sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di dahi, berharap kepalanya itu bisa berpikir lebih baik.

"Sudah lupakan saja. Yang penting kan dia bukan buronan," ucap Zetsu menanggapi.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin ayahku memperkerjakan buronan," sahut Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup suara gemuruh air. Seperti aliran sungai yang deras, lebih tepatnya seperti air terjun.

"Kita hampir sampai?" tanya Hidan yang sudah kelelahan. Sesekali ia menyeka keringatnya yang sudah membanjiri dahinya. Ia kadang heran dengan Kakuzu, kenapa bisa dia bertahan dengan penutup kepala dan masker di cuaca yang gersang begini? Apa jangan-jangan di dalam maskernya itu ada semacam AC atau kipas angin?

"Kenapa kau lihat-lihat?" tegur Kakuzu begitu memergoki Hidan yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak!" bantah Hidan. Di belakang mereka Tobi ikut nimbrung, "Cie...ciee... Hidan senpai ketahuan curi-curi pandang, cie..ciee!"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kampret! Aku bukan maho! Itu dilarang dalam ajaran Dewa Jashin!"

"Tapi Tobi lihat kalau Senpai menatap Kakuzu-senpai dengan tatapan penuh gairah, hingga berkeringat begitu," balas Tobi sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"ITU KARENA AKU MEMANG SEDANG GERAH, SIALAN!"

"Hei sabarlah, setelah tiba di air terjun, aku akan membuat ketertarikan menyimpangmu kembali lurus," ucap Jiraiya sambil memegang bahu Hidan dengan senyum percaya diri layaknya seorang pendeta yang akan memurnikan pengikutnya.

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN! AKU TIDAK MAHOO!"

"Stttt! Jangan berisik!" bisik Jiraiya tepat di depan wajah Hidan. "Kalau kau berisik, maka para penghuni air terjun akan kabur."

"Bukannya itu bagus?"

"Bagus apanya! Aku ini datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk melihat para penghuni air terjun, tahu!" omel Jiraiya, "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Silahkan kalian beristirahat disini."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah padang rumput dimana tak jauh dari sana terlihat aliran ngarai yang tampak berkilauan karena pantulan sinar matahari. Suara gemuruh air terjun pun terdengar begitu dekat dengan mereka. Tapi mereka hanya bisa melihat puncak air terjunnya saja dari sana. Kubangan air yang menjadi tempat jatuhnya air tersebut tidak terlihat karena tertutup pepohonan dan semak belukar.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau ikut denganku untuk membangkitkan jiwa laki-laki kalian? Hanya 4 orang yang boleh ikut!" tanya Jiraiya. Akatsuki saling pandang sebelum mereka semua menggeleng. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk mengikuti permainan Jiraiya yang kemungkinan akan menguras tenaga lagi seperti menuruni tebing tadi.

Melihat reaksi Akatsuki yang ogah-ogahan, Jiraiya pun kembali menghasut mereka dan memutuskan dengan seenaknya.

"Kau rambut oranye, ikut aku!"

"Apa? Tidak terimakasih, aku disini saja," sahut Pein, "siapa tahu Konan mau berenang, hehehe," gumamnya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

"Tidak ada alasan, kau akan menyesal jika tidak ikut! Kau juga rambut pirang, ikut aku!" Jiraiya menunjuk Naruto.

" _Kuso_! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut," gerutu Naruto.

"Kau rambut panjang, dan kau hasrat menyimpang, ikut aku!" ucap Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Itachi lalu menunjuk Hidan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MAHO!"

.

.

Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan mereka membuntuti Jiraiya menyusuri jala setapak. Di sisi kiri mereka terdapat semak-semak tinggi yang menghalangi pemandangan mereka untuk melihat aliran ngarai. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun tiba di dekat air terjun. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang yang tampak mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa nyaring. Pein, Naruto, Itachi dan Hidan pun mengernyitkan dahi, 'Apa itu suara penghuni air terjun?' pikir mereka.

"Yap, betul!" seakan membaca pikiran mereka, Jiraiya tiba-tiba saja menjelaskan, "Mereka adalah penghuni air terjun yang aku maksud, nah sekarang kalian akan aku izinkan melihat mereka, tapi hanya 5 menit saja, setelah itu aku akan mewawancarai kalian."

Jiraiya tampak siap dengan sebuah notebook dan bolpoinnya. Di salah satu semak-semak terdapat sebuah lubang kecil yang menembus langsung ke bawah air terjun. Jiraiya pun menyuruh Pein lebih dulu melihat penghuni air terjun.

"A-apa? Kenapa harus aku dulu, apa penghuni air terjun itu menyeramkan?" tanya Pein dengan raut wajah yang sedikit ketakutan. Dalam bayangannya, penghuni air terjun adalah hantu orang-orang yang bunuh diri di air terjun ini.

"Tidak menyeramkan, lihat saja sendiri," ucap Jiraiya sambil mempersilahkan Pein untuk mengintip di celah semak-semak. Pein pun memfokuskan penglihatannya pada celah tersebut.

"Astagaa!" pekik Pein sambil tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Hah? Ada apa Pein? Apa hantunya menyeramkan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Itachi dan Hidan pun ikut mendekati Pein.

"Astaga, ini begitu indah!" ucap Pein dengan penuh suka cita. Air matanya jatuh saking bahagianya.

"Hah? Apa menurutmu hantu itu cantik?" tanya Hidan heran.

"Mungkin bukan hantu, tapi bidadari," Itachi berpendapat.

"Masa sih?" Naruto tidak percaya.

"Yak! Waktumu habis!" ucap Jiraiya sambil mencolek bahu Pein, menyuruhnya berbalik. Namun pria oranye itu tetap pada posisinya.

"5 menit lagi, ini sebagai ganti karena aku tidak menonton konser Mei Terumi!"

"Tidak bisa! Cepat menyingkir dari sana!" bantah Jiraiya.

"Iya, Pein, minggir! Kami juga penasaran!" desak Itachi. Naruto dan Hidan mengangguk setuju seraya berkata "Hm!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berhenti melihatnya, ini adalah tontonan tiga dimensi yang nyata! Ini lebih mendebarkan dari pada membaca majalah Playman dan novel Icha-Icha Paradise!"

"Wah, rupanya kau ini pembaca bukuku, ya? Aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari wajahmu makanya aku memilihmu."

Ucapan Jiraiya sukses membuat Pein menyingkir dari sana dan beralih menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, "Ja-jadi kau adalah Jiraiya yang menulis novel Icha-Icha Paradise?! Astagaa! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinyaa!" Pekik Pein heboh. Jiraiya tersenyum angkuh sambil menggosok hidungnya, "Hoho, tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku yang menulisnya."

"Aku adalah penggemar beratmu! Tolong angkat aku sebagai muridmu!" Pein tiba-tiba saja menyembah Jiraiya.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, tapi karyaku memang tidak ada duanya sih! HAHHAHA" ucap Jiraiya, entah ia berniat merendah atau menyombongkan diri.

Itachi dan Naruto pun saling berbisik apa yang mereka bicarakan, Icha-Icha Paradise itu sepertinya mereka pernah dengar. Selagi mereka berdua berpikir dan Pein bersama Jiraiya sedang berbincang, Hidan pun merayap mendekati celah semak-semak. Melihat kesempatan emas itu pun, ia segera mengintip di celah kecil itu. Betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat apa yang ada di balik semak-semak. Ia bahkan tidak kuat untuk menutup mulutnya.

"ASTAGA! Ya Dewa Jashin, ini pemandangan yang sangat indah! aku tahu ini dilarang dalam ajaran dewa Jahsin. Tapi izinkan aku melihatnya beberapa menit!" racau Hidan. Ke empat pria yang sedang bercengkerama itu pun segera menengok ke sumber suara. Itachi dan Naruto pun mendesak Hidan untuk menyingkir dari sana karena mereka pun penasaran dengan apa yang ada di balik semak.

"Huh, dasar tidak sabaran," gerutu Jiraiya.

"Woi, ada apaan sih di sana, Hidan? Minggir dong, kami juga ingin lihat!" desak Itachi. Namun Hidan tetap berada disana dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. "Akhirnya dia sudah kembali lurus," ucap Jiraiya lega.

Hidan yang mendengar itu pun segera berbalik menghadap Jiraiya seraya berkata "AKU MEMANG TIDAK BELOK, SIALAN!"

Melihat celah kecil yang kosong, Naruto dan Itachi pun berebut untuk melihat duluan. Mereka saling mendorong untuk menyingkirkan satu sama lain.

"Minggir kau, Itachi! Kau harus mengalah pada orang yang lebih muda!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau yang harus mengalah pada orang tua!"

"Kalau sudah merasa tua, sebaiknya kau diam saja di panti jompo!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hei, hentikan! Teriakan kalian bisa saja kedengaran sampai ke sana," lerai Pein.

Akhirnya Pein menyarankan untuk memutuskan pertikaian ini secara gentle. Itachi dan Naruto pun setuju. Mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan. Di tengah-tengah mereka, Pein berdiri sebagai wasit.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, bocah ingusan!" kata Itachi. Naruto tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan meskipun kau orang tua!"

"Baiklah, saat hitungan ke 3, silahkan mulai," ucap Pein. Ia pun menghitung aba-aba.

"Satu..."

Naruto mulai bersiap dengan memasang kuda-kuda. Begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"Dua..."

Itachi menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya, sementara Naruto memberikan napas pada kepalan tangannya, "Hah! Hah! Rasakan ini!"

"Tigaa!"

"HYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Gunting dan batu.

Itachi membentuk gunting dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tangahnya sementara Naruto mengepalkan tangannya alias memasang batu.

"Yak! Sudah di tetapkan! Itachi pemenangnya!" seru Pein heboh. Hidan bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan Itachi. Sementara Jiraiya hanya bisa menganga karena mengira mereka akan berkelahi.

"Apaa? Tentu saja yang menang adalah batu! Jika gunting menggunting batu, maka gunting itu akan rusak!" protes Naruto tak terima.

"Kalau gunting raksasa menggunting batu kecil, bisa-bisa saja tuh," elak Pein tidak bermutu.

"Mana bisa begitu, dimana-mana jelas gunting yang kalah melawan batu!"

"Aku adalah jurinya, jadi aku yang menentukan!" tandas Pein.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal, ia tidak menyangka akan kalah telak melawan Itachi. Apa lagi dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Jelas-jelas dia yang harusnya menang. Huh, hidup kadang memang tidak adik!

Sulung Uchiha itu kini berbinar menuju celah semak-semak. Hidan dan Pein mengantarnya seraya mengucapkan selamat. Sungguh perayaan yang tidak penting.

Itachi memfokuskan penglihatannya pada celah kecil itu. Ia melirik ke sana kemari mencari sumber keindahan yang Pein dan Hidan maksud.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah melihatnya kan?" tanya Pein. Tapi Itachi masih biasa saja, tidak heboh seperti Pein dan Hidan.

"Apa dia sudah terbiasa melihatnya jadi reaksinya biasa saja?" tanya Pein pada Hidan. Pria klimis itu hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Pein.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Itachi pun buka suara. "Hmm, pemandangannya cukup indah."

"Apa? Cukup indah kau bilang? Coba lihat baik-baik lekukannya!" ujar Jiraiya. "Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang menyelam?" gumamnya penasaran.

"Air terjunnya rata, tidak berlekuk-lekuk," ucap Itachi.

"Mana coba aku ingin lihat!" Naruto pun menyingkirkan Itachi dari lubang tersebut dan benar saja, disana hanya ada air terjun yang cukup indah, di bawahnya terdapat kubangan air yang di penuhi bebatuan.

Baru saja beberapa detik Naruto mengintip, tiba-tiba saja aura horror terasa kentara di tempat itu di susul dengan suara gemeretak buku-buku jari yang di rasa berasal dari belakang mereka.

Kelima pria sejati itu pun kompak berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu mengetahuinya, Jiraiya dan Pein langsung mimisan. Hidan menganga lebar, Itachi biasa saja, sementara Naruto berseru heboh, "YAAA! KALIAN PASTI SILUMAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKUU! AKU MASIH PERJAKAA!" pekiknya panik sambil menunjuk lima orang wanita yang hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Mereka berlima memasang wajah marah dan bersiap mengumpulkan kekuatan masing-masing. Saat tengah asyik bermain air, mereka mendengar suara ribut-ribut di balik semak-semak dan langsung mendatangi tempat ini.

Seorang wanita yang berada di tengah memberi aba-aba, mereka berlima pun segera menghajar kelima pria yang mengaku pria sejati itu dan melemparkannya ke ngarai.

"PERGILAH KALIAN KE NERAKA, DASAR MESUM!"

Byuuurrr!

"Buaaahh! TOLOONGG!"

"TOLOONGG!"

"TOLONG!"

Kelima pria itu pun hanyut terbawa aliran ngarai yang cukup deras.

.

.

.

"Haduuh, lama sekali sih mereka. Kira-kira apa yang mereka lakukan ya?" gerutu Sasori.

"Paling hanya hal bodoh," Sasuke menanggapi dengan malas.

Tobi pun berpendapat, "Mungkin mereka memancing buaya di ngarai, itu kan sangat macho! Tobi pernah lihat di acara tv. Dan orang yang memancing itu mati karena di makan buaya."

"Apa iya ada acara TV yang menampilkan acara mengerikan begitu, un?" pikir Deidara. Saat sedang berbincang, sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara seseorang minta tolong. Semakin di dengarkan, suara itu semakin mendekat. Asalnya dari ngarai yang berada di depan mereka. Akatsuki pun segera mendekati ngarai.

Rupanya, itu suara teriakan 5 orang yang tadi katanya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membangkitkan jiwa laki-laki mereka. Sekilas mereka berpikir mungkin ucapan Tobi ada benarnya juga. Buktinya mereka hanyut di sungai.

"Woii! Tolong kamii!" teriak Naruto yang posisinya paling dekat dengan tepi sungai.

"Cepat tolong mereka! Cari kayu atau apapun!" titah Sasori. Akatsuki pun berpencar mencari apapun yang bisa menjadi alat untuk membantu Jiraiya dan yang lainnya. Mereka membawa sebuah ranting yang cukup panjang untuk membawa Jiraiya dan yang lainnya ke pinggir ngarai.

Setelah bersusah payah menarik mereka berlima, akhirnya penyelamatan mereka sukses. Kini mereka sedang terbaring diatas rumput untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang sejak tadi heboh bergerak di bawah air.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai hanyut begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja ada 5 orang wanita dengan memakai handuk datang dan menghajar kami lalu melemparkan kami ke sungai. Padahal kami hanya sedang mengintip celah semak-semak untuk melihat air terjun yang berlekuk-lekuk. Benarkan, Pein?" jelas Itachi seraya meminta pembenaran dari Pein.

"Ahaha, ahaha, iya benar! Kami hanya melihat air terjun kok," ucapnya kikuk.

Sakura dan Konan menyipitkan mata mereka setelah memikirkan baik-baik perkataan Itachi. Wanita dengan memakai handuk? Sudah dipastikan mereka pasti menghajar 5 orang ini karena ketahuan mengintip.

Konan dan Sakura saling pandang kemudian mengangguk, seakan memberi aba-aba untuk bertindak. Dan sejurus kemudian kelima pria itu pun kembali hanyut di ngarai.

"PERGI KALIAN, DASAR MESUM!"

"Huaaa! TOLONGG!"

"TOLOONGG!"

"HUAAA! Kenapa kami di lempar lagi ke ngarai?!" pekik Naruto.

"Itu salah Itachi, ini semua gara-gara dia!" teriak Hidan.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan, memang apa yang salah?"

"Berhenti berdebat bodoh, cepat pikirkan cara untuk berhenti hanyut!" tandas Jiraiya.

Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam sambil berpikir 'Ujung ngarai ini dimana ya?'

.

.

.

Malam ini Akatsuki cs berjalan sambil terseok-seok menuju pesawat mereka. Setibanya di bandara, mereka segera berpamitan dengan Jiraiya dan tak ingin berbasa-basi lagi. Mereka semua kelelahan, terutama 4 orang pria yang kehabisan tenaga karena terbawa arus sungai.

Setelah memasuki pesawat, mereka semua segera melemparkan diri ke atas ranjangnya masing-masing untuk sekedar meluruskan punggung mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Hari baru telah tiba, langit yang tadinya gelap kini berganti biru dengan beberapa bentuk awan yang menghiasinya. Akatsuki kembali pada rutinitas mereka, ada yang melakukan ritual pagi, ada yang menghitung uangnya karena takut ada yang mengutilnya selagi ia tidur, ada yang melakukan perawatan wajah, ada yang memandikan boneka, dan masih banyak lagi. Satu-satunya kegiatan normal hanyalah menyiapkan sarapan yang dilakukan Konan dan Sakura. Serta Sasuke yang sedang bersiap untuk melakukan perjalanan.

"Oh ya, Naruto, hari ini kita akan pergi kemana? Tolong katakan pada tourguidenya untuk tidak mengajak kita ke tempat yang melelahkan," tanya Sakura yang terdengar seperti sebuah omelan. Ia sekalian bertanya saat membagikan sarapan untuk Akatsuki.

"Kita akan ke Brazil. Iya-iya aku juga tidak mau kalau harus berwisata seperti kemarin," sahut Naruto.

Setelah beberapa jam mengudara, akhirnya mereka tiba di Brazil dengan mulus. Mereka semua kembali menggunakan baju setelan kemeja dan jas hitam karena jubah Akatsuki sudah compang-camping karena perjalanan kemarin.

Mereka pun kini berkumpul di ruang tunggu untuk bertemu dengan tour guide mereka. Setelah Naruto menghubungi tour guide tersebut, datanglah seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh tegap berambut pirang.

"Rupanya kalian disini," ucap nya angkuh sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Naruto dan ini Akatsuki yang akan berjalan-jalan di brazil," jelas Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan yang lainnya.

"Namaku Temujin. Ayo cepat kita harus pergi sekarang, limosinku sudah menunggu!" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahului Akatsuki.

"Li-limosin? kita akan naik limosin?" tanya Kakuzu tak percaya.

"Iya, limosin. Apa kalian tidak pernah naik limosin sebelumnya?" tanya Temujin dengan nada meremehkan.

"Cih, dasar sombong," umpat Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kami pernah naik limosin! Iya kan teman-teman?" ucap Pein sambil meminta persetujuan teman-temannya.

"Iya, kita pernah kok," ucap Sasori berbohong.

"Senpai, limosin itu apa? Apa itu jenis lemon baru?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Pffff!" Temujin menahan tawanya begitu mendengar kepolosan Tobi. Deidara dan Sasori pun mencoba menjelaskan apa itu limosin sambil berbisik pada Tobi.

"Nah, jika ada yang tidak tahu apa itu limosin, inilah dia mobilnya!" seru Temujin sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang cukup panjang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Woaaah! Ini terlihat mahal!" ucap Kakuzu berbinar-binar.

"Biasanya kita naik bus, kenapa harus naik limosin segala?" tanya Hidan.

"Haha! Bus itu hanya untuk orang-orang miskin! Ayo masuk," ujar Temujin sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Haha, benar, bus hanya untuk orang-orang miskin!" ucap Kakuzu sambil meniru gaya bicara Temujin yang angkuh.

"Walaupun kau banyak uang tapi kehidupanmu tetap saja miskin, Kakuzu!" sahut Hidan mengingatkan.

Akatsuki pun memasuki limosin milik Temujin. Disana terdapat sebuah kursi yang memanjang kesamping yang sepertinya cukup untuk 8 orang. Di ujung mobil masih terdapat kursi yang cukup untuk 3 orang. Sementara Temujin duduk di kursi supir dan Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak biasa duduk bersampingan dengan seorang pria, bisa kau tukar tempat duduk dengan gadis cantik berambut biru itu?" tanya Temujin. Naruto pun memasang wajah dongkol dan keluar dari kursi depan. Bertukar tempat duduk dengan Konan.

Di ujung kursi, Pein menatap Temujun dengan penuh amarah "Grrr! Beraninya dia mendekati Konanku!"

"Konanku? Bukannya dia memang bukan milikmu?" sahut Sakura.

"Memang sih, tapikan-"

"Cukup. Terima saja nasibmu!" potong Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap beri dia pelajaran. Naruto, Kakuzu, kemari!" titah Pein. Mereka bertiga pun membentuk lingkaran sambil berjongkok di depan kursi. Yang diduduki 8 orang Akatsuki.

"Mereka sedang apa sih, un?" tanya Deidara dengan sweatdrop di dahinya.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan hal bodoh," sahut Sasuke malas.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Balas Review :

 **RendyDP424 :** Nyahaha, Deidara kan emang identik dengan burung :v

Tidak. Nagato sudah tenang dengan kehidupannya :v

 **Loray 29 Alus :** Masih berusaha untuk update cepat. Tapi selalu saja ada halangannya. Huhu~

 **DandiDandi :** Aksi mengintip sudah jelas pasti ada! Wkwk

 **Euraa :** Gue juga gak ngerti otak dia isinya apaan :v

 **Anni593 :** Hueee...Gomen ne! Selalu ada halangan setiap kali mau update. Kadang aku ketiduran pas mau ngetik kadang aku keasyikan nonton drama korea -oke stop, aku tahu itu alasan yang tidak bermutu wkwk

Oiya dong, Nagato mah dari orok udah di kasih vaksin, nama vaksinnya adalah vaksin ABN (AntibegoniadanNistania) #oke abaikan 😂😂

 **Niilaa :** Okaay! Semangat!

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** bakar aja gan dokumennya biar gak nyiksa :v

Wkwk, udah gak buka kedai ramen skrg udah ganti profesi jadi penipu ulung XD

Haha, mungkin nagato udah biasa barang2nya ilang kalo deket Akatsuki.. hp Naruto ada lagi karena dia kan beli hp baru pas beli baju. Cuma chargernya kecolong teuchi XD

Nah emang bener begitu si erro-senin mah XD

 **dila nisa :** terimakasih, ini sudah lanjut yaa

 **UchihawanaChan :** Oke gak papa, makasih sudah review. Salam kenal juga yaa, semoga suka dengan ceritanya ^^

Wkwkwk, selamat ya, kamu sudah kena efek samping dari fict ini. Silakan hubungi untuk penyembuhannya XD

 **Kazumaki Mikushi :** Hanya orang-orang pecinta kartun yang pernah mendengarnya XD

Hahaha, tenang aja, biarpun mereka gak selamat, mereka tetep hidup kok :v

Iya gak apa2, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk review *pelukciumdariKisame* XD

Yo! Salam Homina kalau begitu XD

 **Al FaHmY :** Makasih, semoga anda baik2 saja setelah membacanya ya :v

 **naru230804 :** Mereka ke brazil tuh, kalo untuk ketemu Hinata lagi paling di chapter terakhir :')

 **para THE :** Betul sekali :v

Habis Jiraiya yang jadi tour guide nya Temujin XD

.

Okee terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca fict ini. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan humor receh abal-abal ini XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

-Masih berusaha untuk update tepat waktu-


	27. Brazil

"Jadi begini rencananya, pertama kita harus jauhkan Konan dari Temuj-"

"Tunggu, kenapa aku harus mengikuti rencanamu? Apa untungnya buatku?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan uang yang banyak kalau rencanaku berhasil, si Temujin kan kaya!"

"Oke, aku setuju!"

.

.

.

 **AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 27. Brazil

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Ayah, kenapa ada orang di dalam tong sampah?" tanya anak kecil itu pada ayahnya. Dan ayahnya pun menjawab, "Itu karena mereka sampah, makanya mereka ada di tong sampah."

"Woi! Siapa yang kau sebut sampah?!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, mereka pun tiba di Aquiraz, beach park terbesar di brazil. Dari jauh mereka sudah bisa melihat berbagai wahana yang terdapat di beach park tersebut.

Limosin hitam mengkilap itu pun parkir di halaman depan Aquiraz Beach Park. Akatsuki keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Gaya mereka yang kebetulan menggunakan jas terlihat cocok dengan mobil mewah tersebut.

Namun tetap saja meskipun gaya mereka berkelas tapi kelakuan mereka sangat jauh dari kata high class. Lihat saja mereka yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Saking bersemangatnya mereka pun dorong-dorongan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Yoshaaa! Pantai lagi!" Seru Kisame dengan semangat. Sementara itu di belakangnya Itachi menggerutu karena harus rajin mengoleskan sunblock di tempat panas seperti ini.

"Ayo cepat kita masuk," ucap Temujin memimpin perjalanan Akatsuki. Mereka semua melewati sebuah gerbang yang di jaga ketat oleh para security. Setelah Temujin menyodorkan sebuah kartu, Akatsuki pun bisa masuk kedalam.

Begitu masuk, mata mereka langsung dimanjakan oleh pemandangan pantai yang luas dan warna-warni wahana yang menghiasi sebagian besar bibir pantai. Disana juga terdapat sebuah kolam renang air laut yang sangat luas.

Mata Pein pun berbinar-binar melihat banyak wanita yang berlalu lalang menggunakan bikini. Sementara Kisame berbinar-binar karena melihat air laut yang sangat cocok dengan habitatnya.

"Tempat ini adalah milik ayahku, jadi kalian bebas menggunakan semua fasilitas yang ada disini!" ucap Temujin dengan nada sombong.

Sebagian Akatsuki bersorak gembira, sementara Pein bergumam jengkel mengingat pria ini mendekati Konan.

Pria berpiercing itu pun berbisik pada Kakuzu dan Naruto yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Lakukan sesuai rencana!"

"Siap! Kapten!" ucap mereka berdua sambil mengangguk mantap.

Seperti biasanya, karena Akatsuki memiliki keinginan yang berbeda-beda mereka pun berpencar untuk menjelajahi beach park yang luas ini.

Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu dan Itachi segera mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian renang. Mereka berempat akan langsung menaiki berbagai wahana air.

Sedangkan Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk menaiki wahana arung jeram yang memang tersedia di beach park ini.

Sementara itu, Pein, Kakuzu, Naruto, Temujin dan Konan berjalan-jalan di taman sambil mencari tempat untuk mereka beristirahat maupun berjemur. Sebenarnya hanya Konan dan Temujin yang akan mencari tempat istirahat. Pein, Kakuzu dan Naruto mengendap-endap di belakang mereka berdua.

Pein yang tidak terima pujaan hatinya di goda oleh pria tampan yang kaya raya pun tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia sudah menyusun rencana bersama Kakuzu dan Naruto. Sebelum melancarkan rencananya, mereka harus mengendap-endap seperti maling agar Temujin tak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Konan dan Temujin memilih sebuah gazebo yang tempatnya cukup stategis. Dari gazebo ini mereka bisa melihat pantai dan beach park sekaligus. Mereka berdua menyimpan tas mereka dan terlihat mengobrol seru.

Pein, Naruto dan Kakuzu saat ini sedang bersembunyi di dalam tong sampah yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari gazebo tersebut. Ada tiga tong sampah yang berjejer disana, mereka bertiga masuk ke masing-masing tong sampah. Pein di tong sampah kiri, Naruto di tengah sementara Kakuzu di kanan. Pein mengintip di balik tutup tong sampah menggunakan teropong agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Sial, mereka terlihat begitu akrab! Kita harus cepat-cepat mencuri tas dan dompetnya agar dia tidak bisa menyombongkan diri lagi di depan Konan!"

Merasa tidak ada yang menyahut ucapannya, Pein pun mengetuk tong sampah yang ia tempati agar kedua rekannya bisa mendengar.

"Woi! Kalian berdua dengar tidak sih! Aku akan memberi aba-aba kalau si Temujin lengah!"

"Maaf, tapi disini bau sekali, aku jadi tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik," ucap Naruto dengan suara aneh karena hidungnya sepertinya ia tutup.

"Apa hubungannya hidung dengan pendengaran, bodoh!" bentak Pein emosi. "Dan kenapa si Kakuzu juga tidak menyahut?"

Naruto yang berada di antara Pein dan Kakuzu pun mengetuk sisi tong sampahnya yang berada dekat dengan Kakuzu "Woi, Kakuzu? Kau masih hidup kan?"

Akhirnya Kakuzu sedikit menyembulkan kepalanya di celah tutup tong sampah, "Aku menemukan banyak barang yang bisa di jual," ucapnya senang.

Pein menepuk jidatnya, kesalahan besar karena membawa Kakuzu ke tong sampah.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk mengais sampah! Kita harus mengambil tas si Temuji!" omel Pein. Kakuzu pun menanggapinya dengan santai. Ia malah keluar dari tong sampah secara terang-terangan.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tong sampah pun menatap heran ke arah Kakuzu.

"Ibu, kenapa ada orang pakai jas keluar dari tong sampah sambil membawa sampah?" tanya anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat.

"Abaikan saja, Nak. Dia mungkin orang gila," ucap sang ibu sambil menarik anaknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat, menjauh dari Kakuzu. Untung saja Kakuzu sudah kebal dengan celetukan kejam seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakuzu? Cepat kembali ke dalam tong sampah, rencanaku bisa gagal gara-gara kau!"

"Sudah tenang saja, rencana kita kan hanya mengambil tas dan dompet si Temujin, serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Kakuzu sambil menitipkan barang-barang hasil buruannya pada Naruto. Kemudian pria bermasker itu pun berjalan mendekati Temujin dan Konan.

"Sial, si Kakuzu itu malah bertindak sesukanya!" gerutu Pein sambil menyembulkan kepalanya di dalam tong sampah karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakuzu. Begitu juga Naruto.

Kemudian lewatlah lagi seorang anak kecil bersama ayahnya. Anak kecil itu melihat kepala Naruto dan Pein yang sedikit menyembul sebatas mata di dalam tong sampah.

"Ayah, kenapa ada orang di dalam tong sampah?" tanya anak kecil itu pada ayahnya. Dan ayahnya pun menjawab, "Itu karena mereka sampah, makanya mereka ada di tong sampah."

"Woi! Siapa yang kau sebut sampah?!" Pein dan Naruto pun menyembulkan kepalanya secara penuh karena kesal. Ayah dan anak itu pun berjalan dengan cepat karena ketakutan melihat wajah Pein yang ternyata penuh pierching.

* * *

Sementara itu di sisi lain beach park, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu dan Itachi berbondong-bondong menaiki tangga waterboom. Mereka berempat memilih waterboom yang paling tinggi yang berada di tempat itu.

Sebelum menaiki wahana ekstreme ini mereka harus menaiki tangga yang sangat panjang untuk sampai di puncak waterboom. Kebetulan sekali waterboom ini kosong, jadi mereka bisa langsung menaiki tangga tersebut.

Yang pertama naik adalah Kisame, kemudian, Hidan lalu Zetsu dan yang terakhir adalah Itachi. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk berhasil naik di puncak waterboom. 10 menit sudah berlalu, dan mereka baru saja tiba di tengah tangga.

15 menit berlalu, angin kencang mulai menerpa mereka karena posisi mereka yang memang cukup tinggi. Jika melihat ke bawah, mereka bisa melihat semua pemandangan beach park ini. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Kisame, ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa ini.

Otomatis, Hidan, Zetsu dan Itachi yang berada di bawahnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Lihat teman-teman, pemandangannya sangat indah!" ucap Kisame. Hidan dan Zetsu pun melihat ke bawah dan meng-iya-kan perkataan Kisame.

"Lihat! Aku bahkan bisa melihat Konan dan Temujin! Mereka ada di gazebo!" seru Zetsu. Itachi yang penasaran pun ikut melihat ke bawah. Tapi bukannya senang ataupun kagum, Itachi malah gemetar hebat dengan wajah pucat. Saking gemetarnya tangga yang mereka naiki pun sedikit ikut bergetar.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ada gempa?" tanya Kisame panik.

"HUAAAAA!" Itachi berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menutup mata.

"Woi, tenanglah Itachi, yang tadi mungkin hanya terpaan angin, bukan gempa," kata Zetsu.

"Bu-bukan soal gempanya. Tapi a-aku lupa kalau aku takut ketinggian!" ucap Itachi.

"ASTAGA! KENAPA KAU BARU BILANG SEKARANG?!" bentak Hidan. Masalahnya mereka sudah hampir sampai di puncak waterboom. Jika Itachi di bawa turun, pasti memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku baru sadar saat aku lihat ke bawah." Lutut Itachi lemas seketika. Ia bisa saja pingsan sewaktu-waktu. Zetsu, Hidan dan Kisame pun berpikir keras apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Menelepon pemadam kebakaran untuk menurunkan Itachi bukan ide yang bagus. Dan mereka juga tidak bawa ponsel.

Berteriak pun percuma, di bawah sana sangat bising dengan suara orang-orang dan gemuruh air kolam serta air laut.

Satu-satunya ide yang mereka setujui adalah memaksa Itachi terus naik hingga ke puncak wateeboom. Kemudian turun lewat perosotan, jadi Itachi tidak perlu repot-repot menuruni tangga.

Tapi tentu saja itu juga bukan hal yang mudah, mengingat Itachi tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya saking takutnya. Akhirnya, Kisame turun ke bawah Itachi dan berjaga-jaga jika Itachi jatuh. Mereka kemudian menyuruh Itachi menutup mata dan menaiki undakan tangga yang tinggal sedikit lagi itu.

Dengan susah payah, mereka pun akhirnya tiba di puncak. Angin semakin kencang menerpa mereka. Itachi berjongkok di pojokkan sambil memeluk lututnya karena takut. Mereka pun kembali kebingungan untuk membujuk Itachi menuruni waterboom.

"Siapa sih yang punya ide naik wahana ini? Itachi kan takut ketinggian!" ceplos Kisame agak kesal. Kalau saja tidak ada yang mengusulkan naik wahana ini, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Bukannya kau yang mengusulkan naik wahana ini?!" tanya Hidan sedikit menyalahkan.

"Bukan aku, Zetsu!" adu Kisame.

"Aku diajak Itachi," ucapnya simpel.

"ASTAGAA! JADI KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGUSULKAN NAIK WAHANA INI?!" bentak Hidan lagi. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang yang takut ketinggian mengajak temannya naik wahana waterboom tinggi?

"Sudah aku bilang, aku lupa kalau aku takut ketinggian!" bela Itachi. Hidan kehabisan kata. Ia pun menyeret Itachi untuk menuruni waterboom.

"Tidaak! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" Itachi meronta-ronta. Kisame dan Hidan pun terpaksa menyeretnya ke ujung waterboom.

"Kalian ingin aku mati jantungan, hah?!" bentak Itachi. Tapi mereka tetap tidak mendengar. Jika tidak begini, bisa-bisa Itachi menginap di atas waterboom karena tidak mau turun.

Namun saat mereka mendorong Itachi ke atas waterboom, sulung Uchiha itu tidak meluncur. Tampaknya ada kesalahan teknis dengan waterboom tersebut. Dan Itachi pun berteriak heboh karena ketakutan.

"Kenapa tidak meluncur? Apa ada duri dibokongnya?" celetuk Zetsu.

"Biar aku dorong!" ucap Kisame sambil ikut masuk ke dalam waterboom. Itachi yang melihat Kisame datang pun segera berdiri dan mencoba berjalan keluar dari waterboom. Namun baru saja ia berdiri, kakinya terpeleset dan ia pun meluncur ke bawah dengan posisi telungkup.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woi, tunggu kami!" teriak Hidan sambil mendorong Kisame. Kemudian ia ikut meluncur di belakangnya, disusul oleh Zetsu.

Mereka berempat meluncur dengan sangat cepat, meliuk-liuk dan berputar-putar. Saking panjangnya waterboom ini, mereka berempat sampai kelelahan untuk berteriak.

Di detik-detik terakhir, Itachi mencoba untuk membalik badannya karena perutnya terasa panas akibat gesekan waterboom. Dan saat ia duduk, ia melihat di bawah kolam ada Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara yang sedang berebut ban renang. Tepat di bawah waterboom yang Itachi naiki.

"Woi! Minggir! Minggiirr!" pekik Itachi.

Begitu Deidara menengok...

Rupanya Itachi berhasil mengerem dengan berpegangan pada waterboom sekuat tenaga. Baru saja ia menghela nafas lega karena tidak menabrak Deidara, tiba-tiba saja punggungnya di seruduk oleh Kisame, disusul oleh Hidan dan Zetsu di belakangnya.

DUAAAKKKHH!

Pertahanan Itachi pun hancur. Mereka semua menabrak Deidara, Sasori dan Tobi.

BRUUSSSHHH!

* * *

"YO! TEMUJIN!" seru Kakuzu sambil menepuk pundak Temujin dengan keras sehingga pria pirang itu agak sedikit terdorong ke depan. Temujin pun menatap Kakuzu dengan sebal. 'Mengganggu saja' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukannya kau berenang dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Temujin sambil menampilkan wajah tidak suka.

"Ah, aku tidak begitu suka berenang," ucap Kakuzu santai. Ia kemudian duduk di dalam gazebo seenaknya. "Ayahmu pasti orang yang sangat kaya ya? Dia pemilik semua ini?"

"Tentu saja! Selain ini pun ayahku masih punya aset lain di luar negeri!" ucapnya angkuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi tour guide?" tanya Konan yang akhirnya buka suara. Dari tadi ia sibuk memandangi deburan ombak dari kejauhan.

"Ah, i-itu karena aku hanya iseng. Yah, hanya main-main," ucapnya agak kikuk. Kakuzu dan Konan pun hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

Selagi mereka bertiga mengobrol, tangan Kakuzu diam-diam merayap menuju tas Temujin. Sambil pura-pura bersiul, ia pun melemparkan tas itu menuju tong sampah dimana Pein dan Naruto bersembunyi.

Duaaakkhh!

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang di lempar. Temujin dan Konan pun kompak melihat ke belakang. Dan dengan cekatan, Kakuzu menahan kepala mereka sambil mengalihkan perhatian melihat ember tumpah.

"Wah lihat itu! Yang tadi bunyi ember tumpah dari sana!" Kakuzu menunjuk-nunjuk ember tumpah yang bahkan tidak bergerak karena menunggu air memenuhinya.

Sementara itu di tong sampah, Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat lemparan tas yang dilakukan oleh Kakuzu. Disampingnya, Pein bukannya menolong, ia malah sibuk membongkar isi tas Temujin. Didalamnya terdapat dompet dan beberapa benda lain seperti ponsel, kacamata dan sapu tangan.

"Lihat ini, aku menemukannya!" ucap Pein senang, ia memperlihatkan sebuah kartu yang tadi digunakan Temujin untuk masuk ke tempat ini.

"Apa bagusnya benda itu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Itu hanya sebuah kartu.

"Aku yakin dengan benda ini kita bisa melakukan apapun!"

"Masa sih?"

"Kau ingat kan si Temujin bilang kalau tempat ini adalah milik ayahnya. Kartu ini pasti bukti bahwa dia anak pemilik tempat ini! Ayo kita coba!"

Pein beranjak dari tong sampah bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk mencobanya di kedai makanan. Dan benar saja, setelah memberikan kartu itu, pemilik kedai menggesek kartu pada sebuah mesin. Setelah itu mereka mendapatkan makanannya dengan gratis.

"Wow! Kartu ini hebat juga!" seru Naruto. Pein memasang wajah sombong, "Benar kan apa kataku!"

"Ayo kita coba ke tempat lain! Bagaimana kalau kita membeli pakaian di sana!" ajak Naruto. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju sebuah tempat dimana terdapat banyak toko yang berjualan. Semacam pusat oleh-oleh di tempat itu.

* * *

Di sisi kolam, Itachi terkapar dengan wajah pucat dan memar di dahinya. Begitu juga dengan Deidara yang mendapat benturan keras dari kepala Itachi. Sasori dan Tobi terengah-engah karena sibuk menghindar dari Itachi. Sementara Kisame, Hidan dan Zetsu malah tertawa-tawa dengan bahagia.

"Huahahhaa! Demi Dewa Jashin, tadi itu seru sekali!"

"Iya benar! Ayo kita coba lagi!" ajak Kisame. Zetsu pun mengangguk setuju dan mereka bertiga pun berlari menuju tangga waterboom. Di belakangnya Tobi mengekor karena penasaran.

"Danna, un..." panggil Deidara terdengar lemah. Sasori yang sedang duduk sambil mengatur napas pun menengok ke belakang. Terlihat Itachi dan Deidara yang tergeletak lemah di sisi kolam.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori prihatin melihat keadaan Deidara yang mendapat luka memar di dahinya.

"Kau mau membantuku kan, Danna?"

"Hmm, kali ini aku akan membantumu. Kau mau apa? Minum air putih?" tawar Sasori. Deidara menggeleng. "Bukan itu un. Tolong berikan aku..."

"Napas buatan."

DUAAKKHH!

BYUURR!

"Tenggelam saja kau disana!" Pekik Sasori kesal setelah menendang Deidara ke dalam kolam. Benar-benar drama yang berujung tragis.

Dan malangnya, Deidara terlempar tepat ke bawah waterboom yang dinaiki oleh Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu dan juga Tobi. Untuk kedua kalinya, Deidara bertabrakan dengan mereka. Memarnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Setelah puas bermain air mereka pun mencari Akatsuki yang lain untuk makan siang. Sambil berjalan mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"Bukannya kalian bilang akan naik arung jeram? Kenapa malah ada di kolam waterboom?" tanya Hidan memulai percakapan. Sasori yang berada di sampingnya pun menyahut. "Tadinya memang begitu, tapi..."

Sasori pun mulai bercerita. Saat mereka ganti baju dan berpencar. Sasori, Tobi dan Deidara bergabung bersama Sakura dan Sasuke untuk menaiki wahana arung jeram.

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai Tobi mulai merecoki percakapan antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pakai pelampungnya," ucap Sakura yang berniat memakaikan pelampung pada tubuh Sasuke. Namun sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Tobi memotong pembicaraan mereka dan meminta Sakura untuk memakaikannya. Sasuke pun menyuruh Sakura memakaikan pelampung Tobi. Sementara Sasuke memasangnya sendiri.

Terlihat raut wajah emosi saat Sakura memasangkan pelampung pada Tobi. Kemudian saat mereka menaiki perahu, Tobi malah duduk di antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Emosi Sakura pun naik 50%.

Dan yang terakhir adalah, saat perahu melaju dan terombang ambing di air, Tobi tidak sengaja mendorong Sakura hingga gadis itu jatuh ke dalam air.

Emosi Sakura pun memuncak dan ia melemparkan semua orang ke dalam air kecuali Sasuke. Setelah itu ia mendayung perahunya dan meninggalkan Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara.

"...begitu ceritanya."

Sasori mengakhiri kisah tragisnya yang kedapatan sial gara-gara Tobi.

Hidan mengangguk paham, sudah tidak aneh lagi kalau Tobi mengacau.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Pein dan Naruto yang menjinjing banyak sekali belanjaan.

"Woi, kalian sedang apa?" sapa Kisame. Begitu mendengar suara temannya itu, Pein dan Naruto pun berbalik.

"Oh, kalian! Waktu yang tepat karena kita bertemu disini! Ayo cepat ambil apapun yang kalian mau, aku akan membayarnya!" ucap Pein sambil membusungkan dada. Mendengar hal itu pun mereka semua segera berpencar mengambil barang-barang yang mereka inginkan tanpa memikirkan dari mana Pein mendapatkan uang untuk mentraktir mereka.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Naruto, Itachi membawa berbagai macam skincare, Hidan membawa berbagai macam benda aneh seperti dream catcher, tongkat sihir yang sepertinya palsu, serta beberapa peralatan sulap. Lalu Zetsu membawa berbagai macam tanaman laut yang di keringkan menjadi sebuah souvenir. Tobi membawa banyak makanan, Sasori membawa sebuah boneka barbie duyung. Deidara membawa beberapa cetakan kue yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencetak lempung sementara Kisame membawa boneka Hiu, lukisan Hiu, sepatu dari kulit Hiu serta sebuah boxer bermotif Hiu.

Saat mereka hendak membayar, dari kejauhan terlihat Kakuzu yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia bahkan melepaskan sepatunya agar bisa berlari tanpa hambatan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?! ITUKAN MILIKKU! AKU YANG MENGAMBILNYA!" sembur Kakuzu begitu berada dihadapan Pein.

"Hei tenanglah, benda ini bukan uang. Tapi kau bisa mendapat apapun dengan kartu ini. Sana kau ambilah apa yang kau mau selagi kami membayar," ucap Pein santai. Kakuzu yang mendengar itu pun tanpa basa basi lagi mengambil sebuah troley besar dan segera mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang ia ambil secara random.

Setelah yang lainnya membayar menggunakan kartu yang di pegang Pein. Kini giliran Kakuzu yang akan membayar. Barang yang ia bawa bermacam-macam, ada makanan, minuman, baju, Topi bahkan bikini pun ia bawa.

"Totalnya satu juta tiga ratus dua puluh dollar," ucap sang kasir. Pein pun memberikan kartu itupada kasir. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, sang kasir mengembalikan kartu itu sambil berkata, "Maaf tapi limit kartu ini sudah habis, apa anda punya kartu lain?"

"Hah? Limit apanya?"

"Limit kartu kredit ini hanya 11 juta dollar tuan, dan anda sudah menggunakan semuanya." Jelas sang kasir dengan sabar.

"Hah? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini anak pemilik tempat ini? Naruto cepat cari di tas Temujin, cari tanda pengenalnya!" titah Pein. Naruto pun menurut dan segera merogoh dompet yang ada di dalam tas milik Temujin. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu pengenal dan menyodorkannya pada kasir.

"Maaf tapi pemilik beach park ini adalah tuan Petruck Star. Dan beliau belum menikah sehingga ia tidak mungkin punya anak."

"A-apa?! Itu artinya si Temujin membodohi kita! Kakuzu, taruh kembali barang-barang itu. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," bisik Pein.

"Tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah! Kau sudah bilang akan membayarnya! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu!" tandas Kakuzu. Pein yang kebingungan pun mendapatkan ide untuk meminjam uang Naruto.

"E-eto? Naruto, apa kau bisa pinjamkan aku- eh?!" Belum sempat Pein menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia baru sadar kalau Naruto dan Akatsuki yang lain-termasuk Kakuzu- sudah berlari keluar toko sambil membawa belanjaan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Kakuzu yang belanjaannya belum di bayar.

"Wo-woi! Dasar anak buah kurang ajar kalian!" pekik Pein dengan kesal. Karena bingung harus berbuat apa, Pein pun akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar mereka.

WIUWWW

WIUWW

WIUUWWW!

Sang kasir pun menekan tombol darurat. Tak lama kemudian berkumpullah 3 orang security di depan kasir.

"Tangkap pria berambut oranye dengan pierching di hidung dan telinganya. Dia sudah membawa kabur belanjaannya tanpa membayar!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, para security itu pun mengejar Pein. Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup banyak dari belakangnya, Pein pun menengok ke belakang...

Hampir saja matanya melompat begitu melihat tiga orang security berbadan tinggi besar. Ia pun berlari semakin kencang mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah berlari cukup jauh di depannya.

* * *

Sakura dan Sasuke baru saja selesai menaiki wahana arung jeram. Cukup mengasyikkan karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu kegiatan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun membeli eskrim dan memakannya sambil berjalan-jalan.

Ketika mereka berdua menyusuri jalan mencari tempat asyik yang lain, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terdorong oleh segerombol orang yang berlarian. Eskrim yang di pegang Sasuke pun terlempar tepat ke wajah Sakura.

"GRRRR!" wajah Sakura merah padam. Emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun sekarang. Apa lagi yang menabrak Sasuke adalah Tobi yang sedari tadi mengganggu acara PDKT Sakura. Namun bukannya minta maaf, Tobi malah mengambil eskrim Sakura yang bertengger manis di tangan kanannya.

"Wah, ada eskrim! Terimakasih senpai!" ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan acara berlarinya bersama Akatsuki yang lain tanpa memedulikan wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan eskrim Sasuke.

Emosi Sakura pun meledak, ia langsung mengejar Tobi dan berniat menendangnya sampai ke segitiga bermuda.

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa mendoakan Tobi, semoga ia tenang disisi-Nya.

Baru saja ia selesai berdoa, seseorang menariknya untuk berlari.

"Woi! Apa-apaan ini!" bentak Sasuke. Rupanya Pein yang menariknya untuk berlari.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Lihat saja ke belakang!" ucap Pein sambil terus berlari. Sasuke pun menengok ke belakang, ada tiga orang security yang mengejar mereka. "Apa lagi yang sudah kalian lakukan, sih?!" bentak Sasuke yang sudah muak dengam acara lari-berlari yang selalu menimpanya beberapa hari ke belakang akibat ulah Akatsuki.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, sekarang lari saja dulu!"

Dari kejauhan mereka melihat Konan dan Temujin yang sedang mencari tas Temujin yang hilang. Mereka pun mengajak Temujin dan Konan untuk ikut berlari.

Setelah kejar kejaran yang sangat heboh, mereka pun akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar menuju parkiran. Mereka berlari menuju Limosin milik Temujin yang kebetulan terparkir di pojokkan.

Begitu menemukan Limosin itu, mereka semua pun memasuki mobil itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"CEPAT MAJUU!" teriak Pein yang melihat para security mulai mendekat.

"Tunggu dulu, un. Kenapa aku yang duduk di kursi mengemudi?!"

Saking paniknya Akatsuki memasuki limosin itu sembarangan dan Deidara malah masuk ke kursi mengemudi.

"ASTAGA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" bentak Hidan. "Dari sekian banyak orang disini kenapa harus kau yang duduk di kursi mengemudi?!"

Ingat! Deidara tidak pernah lulus ujian mengemudi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Balas Review :

Dilla Nisa : Okee, makasih yaa 😊

Namikaze Yohan396 : Hahaha, efek ketemu master of mesum dia jadi begitu XD

Guest : Thankyou 😊

DandiDandi : Yah begitulah, siapapun yang waras akan jadi tiidak waras kalau bertemu dengan Akatsuki XD

Loray 29 Alus : okaay 😊

Rendy DP424 : Hahahaha, okay ini sudah lanjut yaa

Al FaHmY : Huahaha, Kami-Sama masih melindungi mata mereka XD

Anni583 : wkwkkwk, tak apalah setidaknya mata mereka berdua masih suci meskipun ketiban sialnya XD

Euraa : Okaay

GuaGitu : Tamvan mirip Kisame :v

Niilaaa : Okaay, terimakasih 😊

NameTitute : Sudah di tambah chapternyaa..

Waduh, kalau untuk bikin fict ItaxHana kayaknya aku masih belum bisa untuk saat ini. Gomenasai 🙏

Kazumaki Minakushi : maklum aja ya, tiap hari di taburin micin ama Hidan :v

Njeeer,, bener juga ya :v

Tourguide waras cukup sulit, harus nyari vaksinnya dulu, huahaha #plak

Vira D Ace : Okee gapapa.. selamatnya hp nya sudah kembali :v

Ichinisan1-3 : woaah, aku senyam senyum sendiri baca reviewan-mu XD jadi berasa nostalgia inget lagi episode2 dulu yang ternyata begitu nista wkwk

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk review 😊

Honeymoon Hamada : Rasanya kayak habis jatuh ketimpa genteng :v ahaha, terimakasih banyak 😊

Waduh, silahkan hubungi kalau gejalanya makin menjadi yak :v

* * *

Yoshh, terimakasih untuk semua pembaca fict ini, terutama yang sudah menyempatkan review, fav n foll fict ini. Semoga kalian semua terhibur 😊

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnyaa~

Maaf untuk late update nya, ffn ku tiba-tiba aja gak bisa di buka. Tiap mau masuk selalu muncul sertifikasi error. Hikss sedihnya~

Dan ini pun baru bisa upload karena pakai wifi.

Apa kalian juga pernah ngalamin?


	28. Argentina

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 28. Argentina.

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Apaaa?! Apanya yang tidak masalah?! Kami di kejar polisi gara-gara dia! Dan sekarang aku di kelilingi Akatsuki, sepertinya mereka ingin menghajarku."/"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati masa mudamu ya, Naruto."/"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD MENIKMATI MASA MUDA?!"

.

.

.

Keributan terjadi di kursi belakang mobil mewah yang di kemudikan oleh Deidara. Pemilik mobil alias Temujin, berusaha mengambil alih kemudi karena tidak percaya pada kemampuan menyetir Deidara. Bagaimana tidak? Baru 5 menit ia menyetir, mobil mahal itu hampir menabrak sesama mobil lain tiga kali.

Baru beberapa ratus meter mereka membelah jalanan di negara Brazil, sebuah mobil polisi mengejar mereka dari belakang.

"Kenapa kita tiba-tiba di kejar polisi, un?! Apa salah kita?!" ucap Deidara sambil sesekali menengok ke arah kaca spion. Salah satu polisi yang berada di dalam mobil tampak melonggokkan kepalanya sambil berteriak menyuruh Deidara berhenti. Tapi hal itu justru membuat Deidara semakin keras menginjak gas mobilnya.

"Menyingkir dari sana, sialan! Biar aku saja yang menyetir!"

Temujin mencoba untuk merebut tempat Deidara. Tapi Pein dan Naruto segera mencegahnya. Saat ini bukan saatnya untuk bertukar supir. Jika mereka bertukar supir dan berhenti sejenak, sudah pasti mereka akan tertangkap.

Hidan yang berada di dekat jendela pun tak tinggal diam, ia merogoh saku celananya dan menaburkan garam ke luar jendela. Polisi yang melonggokkan kepalanya pun terkena imbasnya. Matanya perih dan ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada mobil polisi itu. Karena benda itu masih terus mengejar mereka bahkan dengan kecepatan yang lebih tinggi.

Limosin hitam itu pun akhirnya tiba di pertigaan. Deidara yang tidak mahir berbelok pun cukup mengecoh para polisi. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu sein dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berbelok. Tapi begitu tiba di belokan, Deidara langsung banting stir. Hal itu membuat mobil polisi yang ada di belakangnya malah terus lurus.

Akatsuki bersorak gembira melihat mobil polisi yang akhirnya berhenti mengejar mereka. Tapi kegembiraan itu sirna begitu cepat karena di depan mereka kini ada mobil polisi lain yang sudah menunggunya.

Deidara pun menginjak rem dengan spontan. Beberapa mobil yang ada di belakangnya pun ikut mengerem mendadak dan menyebabkan kemacetan.

Para polisi langsung mendatangi Akatsuki dan menggiring mereka ke kantor polisi.

Sakura mencoba berontak, kenapa ia harus di tangkap juga? Yang menyetir kan Deidara. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun shock dengan mulut menganga begitu mendengarkan penjelasan dari polisi.

Yang polisi kejar rupanya bukan Akatsuki, melainkan Temujin yang memang sudah menjadi buronan polisi. Temujin di duga mencuri mobil limosin dan kartu kredit palsu.

Keberadaan Temujin terlacak oleh polisi karena penggunaan kartu kredit yang dilakukan Pein terus menerus di sebuah toko oleh-oleh di dalam beach park.

Setelah menjalani berbagai macam proses, akhirnya Akatsuki di bolehkan untuk pulang karena mereka memang tidak tahu apa-apa dan hanya menjadi tourist di brazil.

Akatsuki pun kembali menuju bandara menggunakan bus umum. Setibanya di pesawat mereka semua langsung mengerubungi Naruto seakan minta penejlasan.

"Bagaimana bisa ada seorang buronan yang menjadi tour guide kita?!" tanya Sakura yang menjadi jubir di acara _pembullyan_ ini.

"I-itu aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Kalau begitu hubungi ayahmu sekarang dan katakan padanya untuk menyediakan tour guide yang normal untuk kitaa!" bentak Sakura. Akatuski yang berkeliling di sekitar Naruto tampak mengangguk meng-iya-kan ucapan Sakura.

Naruto pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Setelah menekan beberapa tombol, ponsel pun mulai tersambung.

Tuuutt...

Tuuuutttt...

"Halo?" sapa seseorang di ujung sana. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto pun bertanya.

"Tou-san! Kenapa kau membuat seorang buronan menjadi tour guide kami?!"

"Buronan? Siapa yang buronan?"

"Temujin! Dia tour guide kami di brazil!"

"Oh, itu karena dia bersedia di bayar murah. Makanya aku setuju-setuju saja. Toh dia cukup hafal jalanan di brazil kok. Jadi tidak masalah kan?!"

"Apaaa?! Apanya yang tidak masalah?! Kami di kejar polisi gara-gara dia! Dan sekarang aku di kelilingi Akatsuki, sepertinya.. mereka... ingin menghajarku..." cicit Naruto di kalimat terakhir.

"Ah, itu cukup bagus. Anak laki-laki memang wajar saja berkelahi. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati masa mudamu ya, Naruto."

Sambungan terputus.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD MENIKMATI MASA MUDA?!" pekik Naruto di depan ponselnya yang sudah tidak terhubung pada ponsel Minato. Di sekelilingnya Akatsuki maju satu langkah mendekati Naruto.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"I-itu... ayahku bilang dia tidak tahu kalau Temujin penipu," kilah Naruto.

"Tapi tadi Tobi dengar kalau Minato-Sama bilang Temujin bersedia di bayar murah," ucap Tobi yang kebetulan berada di sisi Naruto. Tepat di kuping kirinya yang tadi mengangkat telepon.

Akatsuki pun semakin mendekat pada Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Itu bukan salahku kan? Aku pastikan tour guide kali ini benar-benar normal, sungguh!" ucap Naruto berusaha untuk membela diri.

"Awas ya, kalau sampai tour guide kali ini membuat kita sial lagi, kau akan ku hajar!" ancam Sakura. Akatsuki pun bubar menuju kamar pesawat.

Setelah bernapas lega, Naruto pun menyusul pergi ke kamar.

.

Pagi yang cerah di brazil membuat Akatsuki bersemangat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju negara selanjutnya. Naruto mengatakan bahwa hari ini mereka akan pergi ke benua Amerika bagian selatan. Lebih tepatnya ke Negara Argentina.

Naruto duduk di kursinya di samping Pein dengan was-was. Ia membaca sebuah pesan yang sudah beberapa hari ini tersimpan di ponselnya. Itu adalah deretan nama dan nomor telepon tour guide mereka di masing-masing negara. Dan di negara Argentina tertulis dengan nama 'CHIYO' beserta sederet angka nomor telepon.

Naruto berharap kalau orang ini adalah orang waras. Jika tidak, maka sudah di pastikan bahwa dirinya akan menerima bogeman mentah dari Akatsuki dan juga Sakura.

Pesawat Konoha Air tiba di bandara Internasional Argentina dengan mulus. Udara dingin tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu kentara begitu mereka keluar dari pesawat. Rupanya di negara ini sedang mengalami musim dingin.

Akatsuki yang hanya memakai kaus oblong pun kembali ke dalam pesawat untuk mengganti pakaian. Mereka semua tampak membongkar koper masing-masing untuk mencari pakaian musim dingin.

"Sial, un! Aku tidak punya mantel. Yang aku punya hanya jubah Akatsuki!" gerutu Deidara sembari mengeluarkan isi kopernya yang di dominasi oleh lempung.

"Tidak masalah, ini bukan musim dingin yang terlalu dingin kok, suhunya masih bisa di tangkis oleh jubah Akatsuki," ucap Pein sambil memakai jubah Akatsuki kemudian berjalan keluar.

Akatsuki pun menggunakan jubahnya dan keluar membuntuti Pein. Setibanya diluar, mereka semua di sambut oleh seorang nenek tua.

"NENEK?!" pekik Sasori begitu melihat nenek tua tersebut. Akatsuki cs kompak menatap heran ke arah Sasori. Seingat mereka Sasori tidak punya nenek yang tinggal di Argentina. Lalu kenapa neneknya ada disini?

"Sasori, cucuku~ akhirnya kau datang!" seru nenek tersebut sambil berhambur ke pelukan Sasori.

"Yaak! Lepaskan aku, nek! Kau membuatku malu!" protes Sasori sambil menggeliat mencoba melepaskan pelukan neneknya yang sangat erat. Melihat hal yang mengharukan itu, Deidara pun ikut memeluk Sasori.

"Woi! Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?!"

Dan sejurus kemudian Akatsuki ikut memeluk Sasori dan neneknya. Mereka semua saling merangkul layaknya keluarga yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak berjumpa. Sakura terharu. Sasuke cuek, sementara Naruto sibuk memotret momen ini.

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN, SIALAN!" teriak Sasori yang merasa sesak karena di peluk banyak orang. "Dan kau, Pein! Menyingkir dari nenekku!"

.

Setelah adegan mengharukan tersebut, Nenek Chiyo pun menjelaskan bahwa dirinya adalah tour guide yang akan mengajak Akatsuki traveling di Argentina. Akatsuki hanya bisa jawsdrop berjamaah, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Memangnya ada yang salah dengan neneknya Sasori? Dia kan sudah tua dan berpengalaman. Pasti dia bisa hidup dengan normal," bela Naruto.

Akatsuki pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Naruto. Mereka kemudian membuntuti nenek Chiyo menuju halte bus.

Mereka semua menaiki bus umum untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Bus yang mereka tumpangi cukup penuh, sehingga mereka semua berdiri karena tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Yang dapat kursi kosong hanya Nenek Chiyo, Sakura, Konan dan Deidara.

Melihat Deidara yang mendapat tempat duduk, Sasori pun merasa iri.

"Woi, Kau kan laki-laki! Ikut berdiri dong! Ini kan tidak adil!" protes Sasori.

"Kau mau duduk di pangkuanku, un?" tawar Deidara dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI!" bentak Sasori sambil menjauh beberapa meter dari Deidara.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk saja dengan Nenek," tawar Nenek Chiyo.

"PFFFF!" Akatsuki cs menahan tawa mereka ketika mendengar tawaran Nenek Chiyo. Mereka menganggap Sasori 'Anak Bayi' yang di manja oleh neneknya.

Wajah Sasori memerah, antara malu dan kesal.

"Tidak mau! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Nek!" protes Sasori.

"Jangan begitu pada nenekmu, kau kan masih cocok jadi anak kecil, huahaahaha!" ledek Pein.

"Diam kau, sialan!"

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ada beberapa orang yang turun dari bis dan membuat 3 kursi penumpang kosong. Akatsuki yang melihat itu pun segera berebut untuk dapat kursi.

"Minggir sialan, aku duluan yang lihat kursi ini!" ucap Hidan.

"Kau yang minggir, aku sudah menandai kursi ini dari sebelum orang itu turun!" tandas Kisame.

"Mana bisa begitu! Pokoknya kursi ini milikku!"

"Hoi lihat di sebelah sana ada banyak kursi kosong!" pekik Itachi.

"Mana?"

"Mana?" tanya Hidan dan Kisame sambil melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tidak ada yang kosong," gumam Kisame. Begitu ia berbalik, kursi yang di perebutkan oleh Hidan dan Kisame pun sudah di duduki oleh Itachi.

"Kau menipu kami, sialan?!"

"Maaf, tapi itu namanya cerdik, bukan menipu~" ucap Itachi santai.

Hidan dan Kisame pun mengumpat kesal, begitu juga dengan Akatsuki yang lain. Yang membuat mereka semakin kesal adalah, tiga kursi kosong itu di tempati oleh ketiga Uchiha sekaligus. Tobi, Sasuke dan Itachi. Akatsuki mencurigai adanya tindak kerjasama antar Uchiha tersebut. Huh, dasar Uchiha!

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menghentakkan kakinya karena pegal. Tangannya juga terasa kebas karena terus memegang tali penyangga di dalam bus.

Akhirnya ada dua orang penumpang bus yang turun. Akatsuki pun kembali berebut kursi untuk mendapat tempat duduk. Pein sudah menduduki salah satu kursi kosong tersebut dan kursi kosong di sebelahnya kembali di perebutkan oleh Hidan dan Kisame.

"Singkirkan pantatmu dari kursikuu!"

"Kau yang menyingkir, Hiu gila!"

"Kau minta kursi pada Jashinmu sana!

Hidan dan Kisame saling mendorong pantat mereka yang sudah duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Jangan ribut! Memalukan sekali sih, kalian kan bisa duduk berdua!" lerai Pein yang kediamannya terusik oleh Hidan dan Kisame yang saling dorong di sebelahnya.

"Mana bisa kita berbagi kursi! Lihat pantatku hanya bisa duduk setengahnya karena badan Kisame yang terlalu besar!"

"Badanmu juga besar, sialan!"

Saat mereka sedang berseteru, bus berhenti dan naiklah seorang nenek tua renta. Pein yang melihat nenek itu tidak dapat tempat duduk pun menyuruh Kisame dan Hidan menyingkir dari kursi dan membiarkan nenek itu duduk.

Di balik sikapnya yang mesum dan kasar, ternyata Pein masih memiliki kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap orang lain. Dengan berat hati, Kisame dan Hidan pun menurut. Dalam hati mereka menggerutu 'Kenapa tidak Pein saja yang berikan kursinya?!'

Tak lama kemudian bus pun tiba di sebuah halte. Ada cukup banyak orang yang turun di halte tersebut. Akatsuki dan Naruto pun bergegas memburu kursi yang telah di tinggalkan para penumpangnya.

Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk kecuali Sasori yang bergerak kurang cepat untuk berburu kursi. Sudah tidak ada lagi kursi kosong dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih berdiri.

"Sial! Apa tidak ada lagi yang mau turun?!" umpat Sasori.

"Kau duduk di sini saja Dana," Deidara menepuk pahanya. Sasori merinding ngeri. Ia segera menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Duduklah dengan nenek, Saso-chan," bujuk Nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak, Nek! Sebentar lagi pasti ada yang turun," tolak Sasori.

Berlama-lama kemudian...

"Senpai, kau mau duduk di kursi Tobi? Biar Tobi yang berdiri," tawar Tobi yang tidak tega melihat Sasori terus berdiri dengan kaki gemetar.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Sasori gengsi.

"Kau duduk di kursiku saja," tawar Kakuzu. Mata Sasori berkaca-kaca. Ternyata Kakuzu benar-benar sahabat sejati yang peduli padanya.

"Tapi bayarannya 50 dollar," lanjut Kakuzu.

Hati Sasori bagai pecah terbagi dua. Matanya yang tadi terharu kini berubah menjadi kilatan kebencian. Ia menyesal sudah memuji Kakuzu!

"MATI SAJA KAU, LINTAH DARAAT!"

Akhirnya bus tiba di halte selanjutnya. Ada seorang penumpang yang berdiri dan bersiap untuk turun. Sasori pun bergegas menghampiri kursi tersebut.

Ah, akhirnya setelah sekian lama, tiba saatnya ia bisa menyimpan pantatnya di sebuah kursi. Tapi begitu Sasori duduk, orang-orang malah berdiri dan bersiap untuk turun. Begitu juga dengan Akatsuki cs.

"Ayo, Sasori. Kita sudah sampai," ajak Pein.

"ASDFGHJKL! AKU BARU SAJA DUDUK!"

.

.

.

Akatsuki mematung di depan sebuah danau yang di pinggirnya dipenuhi dengan gletser. Bekuan es itu tampak menjulang tinggi di tengah danau. Ada beberapa perahu yang mengangkut para wisatawan untuk melihat gletser lebih dekat.

Tempat sedingin Greenland ini tampak ramai di kunjungi banyak orang. Ada beberapa penjual makanan di sisi lain danau. Tak jauh dari sana adalah tempat penyewaan perahu.

"Kenapa kita datang ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Pein dengan ekspresi terbengong-bengong. Pasalnya, pria berambut jingga itu sedikit trauma dengan air mengingat ia hanyut dua kali di sebuah ngarai. Dan es itu juga mengingatkan ke sialan Akatsuki ketika bermain salju di Kanada. Mereka semua terjebak di sebuah pemandian air panas yang gila. Ingatan itu membuat Pein sedikit trauna.

"Ayo cepat anak-anak, kita harus menyewa perahu agar bisa melihat jatuhnya gletser di tempat yang strategis," ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil berjalan lambat menuju penyewaan perahu.

"Jatuhnya gletser? Es itu akan jatuh? Lalu kenapa kita malah naik perahu? Bukannya disini lebih aman?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar anak-anak ini!" gerutu Nenek Chiyo, "Tentu saja kita harus melihatnya di tempat yang strategis karena itu tujuan para wisatawan datang kemari. Siapkan kamera kalian untuk menangkap foto yang menakjubkan dan dengarkan ledakkan es itu," lanjutnya.

"Apa? Ledakan?" tanya Deidara antusias.

"Ya, es itu jatuh seperti sebuah ledakan," sahut Nenek Chiyo sambil terus berjalan.

"Keren, un! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalami liburan yang berseni, un!" Deidata tampak riang membuntuti Nenek Chiyo. Di belakangnya Akatsuki cs berjalan dengan lunglai.

Datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk melihat tumpukan es jatuh ke danau? Oh yang benar saja! Mereka sudah sering melihat tumpukan es serut jatuh karena di senggol Tobi. Dan itu menjengkelkan.

Tapi setidaknya mereka bersyukur karena Nenek Chiyo yang sudah berumur itu pasti tidak akan mengajak mereka liburan yang melelahkan. Nenek itu pasti tidak akan sanggup barang berjalan terlalu jauh.

Rombongan Akatsuki pun memasuki sebuah perahu dayung. Mereka semua duduk berbaris dan berpasang pasangan. Empat orang dari mereka mendapat tugas untuk mendayung.

Dan yang mendapat kesialan itu adalah Naruto, Zetsu, Tobi dan Kisame. Naruto dan Tobi mendayung di sisi kiri sementara Zetsu dan Kisame di sisi yang lainnya.

Perahu itu mulai melaju menuju gunungan es yang ada di seberang danau. Di sisi lain perahu, Sasuke sibuk memotret keadaan sekitar menggunakan kamera Naruto. Di depannya ada Hidan yang kedinginan karena tidak mau mengancingkan jubahnya.

Saat perahu mulai mendekat, terdengar bunyi retakan yang berasal dari gunungan es di depan mereka. Sasori yang duduk di paling depan perahu bersama Nenek Chiyo pun bisa melihat lebih jelas retakan yang terjadi di depannya semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan melihat gletser yang meledak," ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Yuhuuu~ aku sudah menunggu, un!" seru Deidara girang. Sementara itu yang lainnya menggerutu karena mereka menganggap hal itu pasti tidak seru. Mereka juga sudah biasa mendengar ledakan lempung Deidara. Dan itu membuat mereka tuli beberapa saat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, perlahan-lahan gletser itu mulai terjatuh dari bagiannya. Bongkahan gletser itu jatuh ke danau dan membuat suara ledakan yang cukup besar.

Deidara bersorak gembira, sementara yang lain berteriak ketakutan. Dan sejurus kemudian, air danau itu pun meluap dan menyebabkan guncangan hebat pada perahu yang Akatsuki tumpangi. Mereka bahkan terdorong beberapa meter dari tempat semula.

Nenek Chiyo menyuruh Akatsuki cs untuk berpegangan pada perahu agar tidak terjatuh. Semuanya menuruti perintah Nenek Chiyo kecuali Deidara yang malah bersorak gembira sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi seakan menonton konser boyband.

Akibatnya, pria berambut panjang itu pun tercebur ke dalam danau yang dingin.

"Waaa! DEIDARA-SENPAII!" pekik Tobi sambil berusaha menangkap Deidara. Tapi karena panik, Tobi malah melempar dayungnya dan mengenai ubun-ubun Deidara.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU TOBI, UN!" teriak Deidara sebelum ia tercebur ke dalam air. "TOLONGG! AKU TIDAK BISA BERENANG, UN!" pekik Deidara sambil berenang heboh di tengah danau.

Perahu Akatsuki cs terbawa cukup jauh dari Deidara. Naruto, Kisame dan Zetsu pun mendayung perahu untuk mendekati Deidara. Namun karena guncangan air yang besar, mereka bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Dayung lebih kerass!" seru Pein.

"Kenapa kau tidak bantu kami saja, sialan!" umpat Naruto sambil mendayung dengan tenaga penuh.

"Hei, tugasku kan mengawasi," elak Pein.

Setelah guncangan air mereda, akhirnya perahu Akatsuki cs melaju mendekati Deidara yang masih berenang heboh di tengah danau.

"Yang punya tenaga kuat tolong ulurkan tangan untuk menarik Deidara!" titah Pein.

"Kau saja Hidan, badanmu kan besar!" suruh Kakuzu.

"Maaf tapi tenagaku hilang karena aku kedinginan," ucap Hidan sambil menggigil memeluk lututnya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidak mengancingkan jubahmu, bodoh!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Biar aku saja!" ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya untuk menolong Deidara.

"Errr, ide yang bagus," gumam Pein sedikit ragu. Pasalnya di sini ada banyak laki-laki. Rasanya kemachoan Pein sedikit menurun karena membiarkan seorang wanita menolong Deidara. Tapi apa boleh buat, air danau itu dingin sekali.

Sakura berdiri di sisi perahu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Deidara. Namun pria berambut pirang itu kesulitan untuk menggapai tangan Sakura.

"AYO, BERUSAHALAH DEI-SENPAI!" teriak Tobi memberi semangat.

Tangan Sakura mulai bergetar karena pegal menunggu Deidara yang tak kunjung meraih tangannya. "Aaarrrghh cepatlah, tanganku pegaal!" gerutu Sakura sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Entah kapal itu yang rapuh atau tenaga Sakura yang kelewat batas. Dasar perahu yang menjadi tempat hentakkan kaki Sakura pun berlubang.

"O-ow!"

Sakura memasang wajah memelas saat air mulai memasuki kapal.

"Loh? Siapa nih yang pipis di kapal?!" gerutu Hidan.

"Bukan air pipis, bodoh! Perahunya bocor!" teriak Itachi.

"Cepat tutup lubangnya!" Titah Pein.

"Lubangnya terlalu besar!" pekik Hidan.

"Cucurucucut..." Sakura bersiul sambil pura-pura tidak tahu. Kemudian gadis pinky itu kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap horror ke arah Sakura.

Di sisi lain kapal, Akatsuki heboh menutup lubang bekas kaki Sakura. Namun karena tidak ada benda yang bisa di pakai untuk menutupinya, perlahan-lahan perahu itu mulai tenggelam.

"Tidaak! Riwayat kita akan tamat sampai disini!" teriak Sasori heboh.

"Cepat semuanya berenang ke sisi gletser itu!" titah Nenek Chiyo.

"Tunggu, Nek. Biar Sasori saja yang menggendongmu sambil berenang!" tawar Naruto yang tidak tega nenek tua itu berenang cukup jauh.

"Tidak usah. Aku ini salah satu atlet renang. Jadi itu bukan masalah bagiku," ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil melompat ke air. Nenek tua itu menggapai Deidara dan membawanya ke sisi gletser.

Akatsuki pun melompat ke air dan berenang menuju Nenek Chiyo yang sudah menepi di ujung gletser.

Tulang-tulang mereka seakan membeku ketika masuk ke danau yang dingin itu. Butuh beberapa menit untuk tiba di pesisir danau. Mereka pun segera memeluk lutut masing-masing ketika sampai di atas gletser.

"Kalau begini, kita terpaksa memutari danau untuk kembali ke sana," ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan asal bukan berenang, brrr!" Hidan menggigil.

"Tidak, berenang ke sana terlalu jauh. Ayo kita jalan sekarang! Pertama-tama kita harus melewati gletser ini," ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil menunjuk gunungan es yang sangat tinggi.

"Yang benar saja! Mana bisa kau menaiki gletser setinggi itu. Sebaiknya kita telepon heli kopter saja," usul Naruto.

"Tenang saja, dulu aku adalah pendaki gunung es," ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tali dari ranselnya. Dan sepertinya dugaan Naruto untuk tidak liburan melelahkan adalah salah besar.

"Sttt! Sasori, apa nenekmu sehebat itu? Maksudku dia atlet renang dan pendaki gunung es sekaligus?" bisik Kisame.

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat," sahut Sasori dengan wajah yang masih shock. Ia pun tidak menyangka punya nenek sekuat itu. Pasti sewaktu muda dia lebih menyeramkan dari Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo melemparkan tali dengan pengait di ujungnya. Setelah dirasa kuat, nenek tua itu pun mulai memimpin untuk pendakian gunung es. Akatsuki hanya bisa melongo melihat Nenek Chiyo yang bisa mendaki salju dengan mudah. Di bawahnya ada Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah mulai mendaki.

"Yosshh! Kalau Nenek Chiyo saja bisa, ini pasti mudah untuk kita," seru Naruto bersemangat. Pria kumis kucing itu pun mulai menggenggam tali dan bersiap untuk mendaki. Di belakangnya Akatsuki juga ikut mengantri untuk naik.

Ternyata menaiki gunung es tidak semudah yang Naruto lihat. Baru saja beberapa meter menaiki es, Naruto tergelincir dan menimpa seseorang di bawahnya.

Orang yang beruntung tertimpa Naruto itu adalah Sasori. Pria baby face itu pun ikut terjatuh dan menimpa Kisame.

Beruntung karena Kisame cukup kuat menampung Naruto dan Sasori yang bergelantungan di punggungnya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak melakukannya secara suka rela, "Woi! Menyingkir dari punggungku!" omel Kisame.

"Tunggu, aku akan coba naik," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha meraih tali agar tidak menjadi benalu di punggung Kisame. Namun baru saja ia memegang tali. Terdengar suara teriakan Sakura yang cukup kencang, "SASUKEEEE!"

Saat Naruto mendongkak ke atas, Sasuke terjatuh dan menimpa wajahnya. Kisame yang tidak mampu menopang beban tiga orang sekaligus pun akhirnya terjatuh dan menimpa Akatsuki yang lain.

Nenek Chiyo yang sudah tiba di atas gunung es pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Akatsuki yang saling tindih di bawah sana.

Setelah Sakura sampai di atas, Nenek Chiyo pun berniat menarik Akatsuki ke atas dengan tali.

"Apa? Apa nenek kuat? Mereka kan ada lebih dari 10 orang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku ini dulu adalah atlet angkat beban," ucapnya sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan bersiap menarik Akatsuki.

Sakura hanya bisa jawsdrop mendengarnya. Kalau pendengarannya tidak salah, Nenek Chiyo sempat bilang kalau dia adalah atlet renang, lalu pemanjat tebing handal dan sekarang ia mengaku seorang atlet angkat beban? Sebenarnya dia ini manusia macam apa sih?!

Ahh, Sakura hanya tidak sadar saja kalau dirinya juga memiliki kekuatan yang mirip dengan Nenek Chiyo.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan jauh mengitari danau, Akatsuki akhirnya tiba di sisi danau tempat mereka keluar menuju halte bis. Namun baru saja mereka melewati gerbang, seorang petugas penyewaan kapal menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, aku lihat perahu kami tenggelam. Itu artinya kalian harus ganti rugi," ucapnya.

"A-apa? Ganti rugi?!" pekik Kakuzu. Telinganya langsung memerah begitu mendengar kata ganti rugi.

"Tunggu sebentar, kami akan berdiskusi dulu."

Pein meminta waktu sebentar kemudian Akatsuki cs pun berkumpul berbentuk lingkaran.

"Jangan minta patungan padaku!" ucap Kakuzu was-was. Pein hanya menatap bosan ke arah Kakuzu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak punya uang," ucap Pein sambil berbisik. Pemilik perahu tampak melirik-lirik ke arah Akatsuki karena penasaran.

"Err, Sasori, kau tahu kan kalau nenekmu ini pernah juara 1 lomba maraton?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Ini saatnya aku mengulanginya lagi. Dalam hitungan ke 3 kita lari."

"A-apa?" Sasori tersentak.

"TIGA!" teriak Nenek Chiyo. Dan sejurus kemudian, nenek tua tersebut berlari kencang keluar gerbang danau.

"Apaa? Satu dua nya manaa?!"

"Woi, tunggu kami!" pekik Pein. Akatsuki kemudian ikut berlari membuntuti Nenek Chiyo.

"WOI! JANGAN KABUR KALIAN!" pekik pemilik perahu.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari jauh, mereka pun tiba di halte bus. Pemilik perahu tampak sudah tidak mengejar mereka. Sepertinya dia kehilangan jejak Akatsuki. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau kecepatan berlari Akatsuki semakin meningkat setiap harinya karena selalu di kejar security.

Sasori mendecak kesal beberapa kali, ia tidak suka naik bus sejak kejadian tadi pagi. "Kita naik taksi saja," usulnya.

"Tidak boleh! Taksi itu mahal! Lagi pula kita semua tidak akan cukup masuk ke satu taksi!" bantah Kakuzu.

"Itu bisnya sudah datang!" seru Tobi sambil melompat-lompat. Bus pun berhenti di depan Akatsuki. Syukurlah bis itu menyisakan cukup banyak tempat duduk untuk Akatsuki sehingga mereka semua mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh, bus pun berhenti di sebuah halte yang dekat dengan Bandara. Mereka pun turun satu persatu dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju bandara. Sebelum mereka masuk, Nenek Chiyo pun pamit kepada Akatsuki dan cucunya, Sasori.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Saso-chan," ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil menatap wajah baby face cucunya itu.

"Iya-iya! Jangan panggil aku Saso-Chan, Nek! Aku sudah besar!" protes Sasori.

"Bagi Nenek, kau tetap cucu kecil Nenek," jawab Nenek Chiyo. Wajah Sasori memerah, Akatsuki menahan tawa mereka.

"Ppfffff! Dasar bayi."

Akatsuki pun memasuki kabin pesawat. Mereka terduduk lesu di kursi masing-masing. Baju yang tadi basah karena tercebur ke danau pun mulai mengering dengan sendirinya.

Naruto merogoh saku celananha untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Pria pirang itu berniat untuk melihat nama tourguide mereka di negara selanjutnya. Tapi...

"Loh? Kenapa ponselku mati?!" pekik Naruto.

"Tentu saja mati, kau kan tercebur ke danau. Pasti ponselmu kemasukan air," sahut Pein di sebelahnya dengan santai.

"Huapaaa?! Padahal aku baru saja membelinyaa! Huaaaa!" Naruto mulai menangisi kematian ponselnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Akatsuki pun menyadari kalau ponsel mereka pun bernasib sama seperti Naruto.

"HUAAA! PONSELKUU!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gomen ne, baru bisa update 🙏

Semoga kalian terhibur ^^

Btw, chapter depan adalah perjalanan terakhir Akatsuki sebelum pulang ke jepang yaa~

.

Balas Review :

.

 **Anni593 :** Huehehe, takan ku biarkan si Dei menodai Sasori wkwk

 **Ashuraindra64** : Sudah update

 **DandiDandi** : Huahhhaa, mereka emang paling doyan lari dari kenyataan, wkwk. Oia yaa securitynya aku gak kepikiran. Telat sih ngasih taunya, udah mau tamat ini XD

 **Al FaHmY** : Wkwkwk, sepertinya setelah kembali dari tour keliling dunia mereka bakal jadi ahli marathon XD

 **Honeymoon Hamada** : Wkwk penipu kelas Hiu, trus kisame apaan? Wkwk. Ke -Uchiha- an Itachi sudah lama terjangkit virus Akatsuki :v Okee, terimakasih sudah menunggu ^_^

 **Euraa** : Uwoow, selamat anda sudah tertipu oleh Temujin, sama seperti Akatsuki XD

 **RendyDP424** : Yoshaa, syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga kali ini juga terhibur yaa ^_^

 **Ozellie Ozel** : Wkwk, terimakasih sudah mampir ^_^

 **uchiha larasati** : Hohoho, sepertinya Itachi masih dalam lindungan Kami-Sama. Tapi tidak dalam hal kesialan. Wkwk XD

 **niilaa** : belum bisa update kilat. Maaf semoga terhibur yaa ^_^

 **Vira D Ace** : Wkwk, okee. aku selalu siap menistakan mereka XD #plak


	29. Hawaii

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 29. Hawaii

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "Dei-Senpai! Sasori-Senpai! Tobi sudah temukan Shion!"/"Holly Sh*t! Nenek siapa lagi yang di jadikan Tour Guide oleh acara ini?!"/"Tour Guide apanya? Dasar kau anak kurang ajar! Cepat kembalikan aku ke tempat tadi! Aku sedang menunggu cucuku!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Akatsuki cs bersiap untuk penerbangan mereka menuju Hawaii. Itu adalah tempat terakhir yang akan menjadi penutup tour keliling dunia mereka. Perjalanan berlalu cukup lama mengingat posisi mereka yang berada cukup jauh dari Hawaii.

Setibanya di bandara Hawaii, mereka hanya bisa terduduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang tersedia di sana. Naruto tidak bisa menghubungi tourguide mereka karena ponselnya mati. Yang dia ingat hanya nama tour guide nya saja. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat sih namanya Shion.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita mencari seseorang berdasarkan namanya di tempat seramai ini?!" pekik Sakura begitu Naruto mengatakan bahwa satu-satunya informasi yang dia tahu adalah nama tourguide mereka adalah Shion.

"Te-tenang, Sakura. Kita bisa berpencar dan mencarinya," ucap Naruto agak panik ketika melihat Sakura seperti akan mengamuk.

"Haaah, mau bagaimana lagi," pasrah Sakura. Akatsuki pun mulai berpencar untuk mencari seseorang bernama Shion.

Naruto, Tobi, Deidara dan Sasori mencari ke arah barat. Mereka bertanya pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Namun tentu saja itu tidak mudah mengingat mereka ini ada di bandara Internasional dan banyak tourist dari berbagai negara yang datang kemari.

Naruto menghampiri seorang wanita yang tampak menunggu seseorang. Pria kumis kucing ini meneliti wanita tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut cokelat, pakaiannya juga simpel dan dia memakai topi. Sesekali wanita tersebut melihat ponselnya. Berdasarkan analisis Naruto, wanita itu pasti adalah Shion yang menunggu Akatsuki. Dengan percaya diri, Naruto pun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Halo, apa namamu adalah Shion?" tanya Naruto. Wanita itu sedikit mengernyit heran, "Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah! Aku Naruto. Kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo ikut aku!" Naruto menarik tangan wanita tersebut.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini?! TOLONGG!"

Berkat teriakan wanita itu Naruto pun di gusur ke kantor security karena di kira penculik.

Sementara itu Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk mencari Shion. Sasori bertanya pada setiap orang yang lewat. Sementara Deidara bertanya pada orang-orang yang sedang duduk. Setelah cukup lama, Deidara pun mendekati Sasori.

"Tidak semudah yang kita kira, aku sudah lelah, un," keluh Deidara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto dan Tobi dimana ya?" tanya Sasori. Mereka berdua pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat. Dari jauh mereka melihat seorang pria bertopeng lolipop sedang menuntun seorang nenek tua.

"Sedang apa dia?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia anak baik, un. Pasti dia menolong nenek itu untuk ke suatu tempat," Deidara terharu melihat aksi heroik Tobi.

"Tapi kenapa mereka menuju kemari?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Dei-Senpai! Sasori-Senpai! Tobi sudah temukan Shion!" pekik Tobi sambil melambai-lambai.

"Holly Sh*t! Nenek siapa lagi yang di jadikan Tour Guide oleh acara ini?!" umpat Sasori kesal. Ia masih dongkol karena kemarin neneknya menjadi Tour Guide.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya nenek tua tersebut.

"Nah, ini teman-teman Tobi, Nek. Nenek kan Tour Guide kami," jelas Tobi.

"Tour Guide apanya? Dasar kau anak kurang ajar! Cepat kembalikan aku ke tempat tadi! Aku sedang menunggu cucuku!" omel Nenek tersebut.

"Ssstt, Tobi! Cepat kembalikan nenek itu ke tempat semula, un. Kalaupun dia Tour Guide kita, sebaiknya kita pura-pura bukan klien nya saja!" bisik Deidara. Tobi menggaruk tengkuknya, "Tapi senpai, Tobi lupa dimana nenek itu sebelumnya. Tempat ini begitu luas dan terlihat sama di semua sudut," jelas Tobi.

Deidara menepuk jidatnya, Tour Guide mereka saja belum ketemu. Sekarang muncul masalah baru, mereka harus mengantarkan nenek itu ke tempatnya semula.

Sasori pun mengusulkan untuk tidak panik. Mereka bertiga pun mengantar nenek itu ke tempatnya menunggu cucunya. Sudah sekitar 5 tempat yang mereka datangi namun tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang di maksud sang nenek.

"Astaga! Aku sudah lelah, un!" keluh Deidara.

"Semangat, Dei-Senpai! Semakin cepat kita berjalan semakin cepat kita menemukan tempat tadi. Membantu nenek-nenek itu hal yang baik loh~" ucap Tobi. Deidara dongkol, apa nya yang membantu, yang membuat kekacauan ini kan dia.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar seorang wanita berkata "Itu dia penculiknya! Itu nenekku!"

Wanita itu datang bersama dua orang security. Sang nenek yang melihat cucunya datang segera berhambur ke pelukan sang cucu. Tobi tersenyum bangga, ia merasa telah menjadi pahlawan yang telah mempertemukan sang nenek dan sang cucu. Deidara terharu melihat adegan pelukan tersebut. Memang pada dasarnya Deidara sering terbawa drama yang dia tonton. Lain halnya dengan Sasori, bocah baby face itu malah dongkol melihat adegan tersebut. Dalam hatinya ia bergumam 'Seperti inikah diriku saat di peluk nenek? Memalukan' seketika pipinya memerah.

Saat sedang asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja sejumlah security menyeret mereka ke kantornya karena mengira mereka adalah komplotan penculik nenek-nenek.

"HOLY SH*T! KAMI BUKAN PENCULIK! APA GUNANYA JUGA MENCULIK NENEK-NENEK!" pekik Sasori sebelum dirinya dimasukan ke kantor security untuk di interogasi.

Baru saja mereka bertiga masuk, di dalam kantor terdapat seorang security yang sedang menginterogasi seseorang.

"Naruto, kenapa kau ada disini, un?!" tanya Deidara.

"Teman-teman! Syukurlah kalian datang! Mereka mengira aku penculik!" adu Naruto pada ketiga Akatsuki itu.

"Ooh, rupanya kalian berempat sekongkol? Yang satu menculik wanita dan yang lainnya menculik nenek-nenek?" tanya security yang menginterogasi Naruto.

"Apa? Menculik nenek-nenek?" Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara cepat duduk! Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur!" ucap security yang lain.

.

Sementara itu di sudut lain bandara, rombongan Akatsuki akhirnya bertemu dengan Shion yang asli. Dan orang yang menemukan Shion adalah Pein.

Awalnya, pria berpierching itu hanya bertanya sesekali pada orang yang lewat. Dan saat ia hampir putus asa, Pein melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tubuh sexy. Wanita itu menggunakan hotpants ketat dan baju corp yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan sebagian lengannya.

"Waooww, tiba-tiba saja aku kembali bersemangat," gumam Pein sambil membuntuti wanita tersebut dari belakang.

Konan yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana pun melihat Pein yang sedang membuntuti wanita seksi. Ia pun segera menghampiri Pein dan menjewer kupingnya.

"A- aduh! Apa-apaan ini!"

"Dasar mata keranjang, bukannya mencari Shion kau malah mengikuti wanita sexy!" semprot Konan.

Shion yang mendengar keributan tepat di belakangnya pun menoleh.

"Eh? Apa kalian menyebutkan namaku?" tanya Shion. Pein dan Konan tampak keheranan. Lalu Konan pun berkata "Kami sedang mencari seorang Tour Guide bernama Shion."

"Ah, jadi kalian Akatsuki dari Konoha? Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana!" seru Shion senang.

"Jadi benar kau Tour Guide kami?!" pekik Konan seakan tak percaya.

"Lihatkan? Aku ini bukan mengikuti wanita seksi. Aku membuntuti dia karena instingku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah tour guide kita!" elak Pein. Dalam hati ia bernapas lega.

"Hmm," Konan melepaskan jewerannya, namun manik matanya masih menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya. "Kau pasti mengada-ngada kan?"

"Ti-tidak! Memang benar kok. Aku mengikutinya untuk menyelidiki apakah dia Shion yang kita cari atau bukan," jelas Pein lagi. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Hm, kali ini kau selamat," ucap Konan akhirnya. Pein kembali bernapas lega.

Beberapa Akatsuki yang menunggu di tempat perjanjian pun sudah berkumpul. Hanya tinggal Naruto, Sasori, Tobi dan Deidara yang belum muncul.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa mereka tersesat?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa kita cari saja mereka?" tanya Sakura. Akatsuki pun setuju. Tapi hanya Pein yang mencari karena Konan mengusulkan bahwa Pein adalah ahli pencari orang. Terbukti dengan cara dia menemukan Shion. Sudah Pein duga, membohongi Konan bukan ide yang bagus.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, pria bertindik itu pun mencari ke empat orang yang tidak kunjung datang itu. Saat ia berjalan, Pein melewati segerombol ibu-ibu yang sedang membicarakan tentang penculik. Pein pun tertarik dan ikut bergabung bersama ibu-ibu tersebut. 'Lumayan sekalian cuci mata' batin Pein begitu melihat ibu-ibu muda tersebut mengenakan pakaian terbuka yang biasa dikenakan di tempat panas seperti Hawaii.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan, ada penculik yang menculik wanita muda dan nenek-nenek," ucap salah satu wanita tersebut.

"Iya dan parahnya lagi ternyata mereka satu komplotan!"

"Nenek-nenek? Apa gunanya menculik nenek-nenek?" Pein ikut menyumbangkan pendapatnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka berniat memeras keluarganya. Padahal sangat di sayangkan. Mereka masih muda, sepertinya seumur denganmu," sahut wanita yang lain pada Pein.

"Wah-wah keterlaluan sekali, masa muda mereka harus digunakan oleh hal buruk seperti itu," Pein menggelengkan kepala dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada. Khas orang bijak.

"Iya, untung saja mereka sudah diamankan di kantor security."

"Aku melihat para penculiknya, yang satu rambutnya sama denganmu, hanya warnya pirang," wanita itu menunjuk gaya rambut Pein.

"Iya dan yang satu lagi rambutnya seperti wanita!"

"Ada juga yang pakai topeng aneh seperti lolipop!"

"Yang paling di sayangkan yang rambut merah, padahal wajahnya tampan dan mulus seperti pantat bayi!"

Otak beku Pein berputar sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mencerna kata-kata mereka. Pria berambut jabrik warna pirang, itu seperti rambut Naruto. Pria berambut wanita sepertinya mirip Deidara. Dan orang bodoh mana yang pakai topeng sama dengan Tobi? Lalu rambut merah dengan wajah tampan baby face rasanya teringat pada Sasori.

Seketika Pein menyadarinya kalau ia sedang mencari keempat orang tersebut.

"Dasar anak buah bodoh! Di suruh mencari tourguide malah menculik! Dan bodohnya lagi kenapa menculik nenek-nenek? Kenapa tidak wanita muda yang sexy saja sekalian!" umpat Pein sambil berjalan menuju kantor security. Mengabaikan ibu-ibu yang shock karena mendengar pengakuan Pein. "Jadi... dia ketua para penculik itu?!"

Pein memberitahu Akatsuki cs kalau Naruto dan yang lainnya ada di kantor security. Mereka pun datang berbondong-bondong dan menjelaskan kebenarannya pada security tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto, Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi pun diizinkan pergi.

.

Akatsuki pun memulai acara traveling mereka setelah beberapa jam tertunda karena mencari Shion. Saat keluar dari bandara, terik matahari yang menyengat segera menyambut kedatangan mereka. Akatsuki cs membuka jubah mereka karena kepanasan kecuali Itachi yang tidak ingin kulitnya terbakar. Pria berambut hitam itu tetap mengenakan jubah Akatsuki.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita akan ke pantai Honululu. Tapi sebelum ke sana, kalian butuh pakaian pantai dan beberapa peralatan lain. Jadi kita akan ke pusat perbelanjaan dulu sebelum ke sana," jelas Shion. Wanita cantik itu membawa Akatsuki menuju sebuah tempat dimana banyak orang yang berjualan baju dan barang-barang khas pantai seperti bikini, topi pantai, alat snorkeling, bahkan yang menjual kayu bakar untuk api unggun pun ada disini.

Mata Konan berbinar-binar. Ini saatnya belanja! Pikirnya senang. Namun baru saja wanita berambut biru itu akan berjalan menuju salah satu stand. Shion mencegahnya.

"Kita hanya akan belanja barang yang diperlukan. Dan aku akan membagi tugas belanja ini agar lebih cepat," jelas Shion. "Yang pertama, kau dan kau!" Shion menunjuk Deidara dan Tobi. "Kalian beli topi pantai. Ini uangnya harus cukup untuk 14 topi," ucap Shion.

"Huapaa, un? Kenapa aku harus dengan di bodoh ini?!"

"Yeay! Tobi senang! Ayo senpai, Tobi akan pilihkan topi untuk semua!" Tobi menyambar uang yang disodorkan Shion, lalu menarik Deidara menuju kerumunan pasar.

"Lepaskan aku, un! Aku ingin pergi dengan Sasori-danna!"

"Oke selanjutnya, kau dan kau," Shion menunjuk Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"What? Aku dengan dia?" Hidan kaget setengah mati. Lagi-lagi dia dipasangkan dengan Kakuzu yang kalo nawar bisa sampai 2 jam.

"Tidak boleh ada yang protes. Kalian berdua beli minuman dingin dan marsmallow!" tandas Shion. Hidan pun pasrah dan berjalan gontai bersama Kakuzu.

"Kau dan kau, beli baju dan celana pantai. Beli pakaian yang dingin dan celana pendek untuk laki-laki," Shion menunjuk Pein dan Konan.

"Baiklah! Aku setujuu!" teriak Pein semangat. Ia segera menarik Konan menuju pasar. Selanjutnya adalah Itachi dan Sasori yang mendapat tugas membeli sunblock dan payung serta P3K. Lalu Kisame dan Sasuke mendapat tugas membeli ikan, cumi dan kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun nanti malam. Sakura dan Zetsu bertugas untuk menyewa tenda.

Semua orang pun sudah pergi. Hanya tinggal ada Naruto dan Shion disana.

"Lalu apa tugasku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau temani aku menunggu mereka disini," ucap Shion seraya duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Naruto tampak kecewa. Padahal ia juga ingin ikut belanja seperti yang lainnya. Pemuda itu pun pasrah dan ikut duduk di sebelah Shion.

"Kalau tidak salah kau pasti anaknya Minato-Sama ya?" Shion memulai percakapan.

"Yup," Naruto mengangguk ramah.

"Apa kau lupa siapa aku," tanya Shion lagi. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu pun meneliti wajah Shion dengan seksama.

"AH! Kau pasti Shion kan?!" teriak Naruto heboh.

"Jadi kau ingat?!"

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu namamu Shion. Memang apa yang aku lupakan?" Naruto tampak berpikir dengan pose lengan di dagu. Shion memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Aku Shion, temanmu saat kita masih di taman kanak-kanak!" jelasnya.

"HUAPAA? Taman kanak-kanak? Mana aku ingat! Saat itu otaku masih kecil!"

"Sepertinya otakmu juga tidak tumbuh besar! Kau pasti lupa tentang janji kita kan?!"

"Janji? Janji yang mana?"

"Huh!" Shion melipat tangannya di dada dan membuang muka. "Semua laki-laki memang sama saja!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku benar-benar tidak ingat biarkan aku berpikir sejenak," ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepala jabriknya.

"Oke aku beri kau waktu 5 menit!"

.

Di sebuah toko topi, Tobi dan Deidara tampak berkeliaran sembari memilih topi yang pas untuk teman-teman mereka. Untuk Deidara sendiri sih dia sudah dapat sebuah topi berwarna hitam macho. Ia pun mencobanya di depan cermin.

"Maaf, Nona. Itu topi untuk pria. Untuk wanitanya sebelah sini," ucap penjaga toko.

"Aku ini laki-laki, un!" bentak Deidara kesal.

"Oh, ma-maaf. Habisnya kau mirip wanita," cicit penjaga toko.

"Apa kau bilang, un? Aku ini pria macho, tahu!" tandasnya kesal.

"Mohon maaf," ucapnya seraya menjauh dari Deidara. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, "Huh sial, aku menyesal tidak mendengarkan ucapan temanku tentang banci yang sensitif," gumamnya. Penjaga toko itu pun melihat Tobi yang sedang mencoba Topi anak-anak. Ia pun menghampiri pria bertopeng itu.

"Maaf tuan, ini topi untuk anak-anak. Untuk pria dewasa di sebelah sana," ucap penjaga toko.

"Oh, begitu ya. Apa disana ada topi bergambar Bora The Explorer?" tanya Tobi.

"Aku rasa tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu Tobi mau disini saja, wah ini bagus gambar Boraemon!" pekik Tobi riang. Sebuah keringat bertengger di dahi sang penjaga toko. Kenapa hari ini pelanggannya aneh semua ya?

.

Sementara itu di toko makanan ringan...

"Kami mau beli ini semua, berapa harganya?" tanya Hidan sambil membawa beberapa bungkus Marshmallow dan minuman kaleng dingin.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan aku hitung," ucap sang kasir. Pria muda itu pun mulai men-scan satu persatu barcode yang terdapat pada minuman dan makanan yang dibawa Hidan. Setelah selesai ia pun menyebutkan total belanjaan mereka.

"Apa? Kenapa mahal sekali, uang kita tidak cukup!" ujar Kakuzu.

"Tidak cukup apanya? Tadi kan Shion memberi kita uang lebih dari itu?" tanya Hidan. Ia merasakan aura-aura menyebalkan dari Kakuzu.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku butuh uang saku! Kurangi saja marshmallownya!" titah Kakuzu.

"Tuh kan, feelingku benar!" gumam Hidan. Sang kasir pun mengeluarkan sekantung marshmallow dan kembali menyebutkan total belanjaan Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Apa kita tidak dapat diskon? Kita kan sudah belanja banyak?!" ucap Kakuzu sebelum membayar. Hidan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya seraya mengelus dada. Padahal mereka sudah memilih makanan dan minuman yang harganya paling murah. Masih saja si Kakuzu ini minta diskon. "Sabar... sabar... besok akan aku jadikan dia persembahan jashin," batin Hidan. Di belakang mereka orang-orang berdecak kesal karena menunggu Kakuzu yang tak juga selesai membayar.

"Maaf tuan, ini sudah harga pas. Kami tidak bisa memberikan diskon," jelas sang kasir dengan sabar. Kakuzu pun mengeluarkan uangnya dengan tidak ikhlas.

"Maaf tuan kembalian 1 cent nya mau di sumbangkan?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kakuzu, singkat padat dan jelas. Jelas kikir maksudnya.

"Em, eto... kembalian 1 cent nya tidak ada. Kami ganti dengan permen ya?" pinta kasir tersebut.

"What? Mana bisa begitu! Uang dan permen itu tidak bisa di samakan, tahu!"

"Tapi, permen ini harganya 1 cent, tuan...,"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa! Yang namanya kembalian itu harus uang! Uang dan permen tidak bisa disamakan! Apa kau bisa membeli marshmallow dengan bayaran sebuah permen? Tidak bisa kan! Apa kau bisa membeli rumah dengan segudang permen? Tentu tidaj bisa!" jelas Kakuzu panjang lebar.

"Haduh lama sekali sih, kami sudah pegal nih!" keluh para pembeli yang mengantri di belakang Kakuzu.

"Maaf, harap bersabar ya," Hidan mencoba menenangkan suasana. Kakuzu cuek, ia pura-pura tidak mendengar. _Dasar si Kikir sialan._ Dendam Hidan bertambah satu tingkat.

"Lalu bagaimana tuan, kami tidak punya satu cent."

"Itu masalahmu! Cepat kembalikan 1 cent ku!" Kakuzu menggebrak meja kasir. Sang kasir pun mulai ketakutan dan memanggil security. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berbadan kekar datang dan menyeret Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Hidan.

Swiinggg~

Mereka berdua pun di lempar ke luar toko bersama barang belanjaan mereka.

"Woi! Kembalikan uang satu cent-ku! Akan ku tuntut kalian!" teriak Kakuzu.

Swiingggg!

Bletak!

Sebuah permen mendarat di dahi Kakuzu.

"Cih! Aku mau satu cent-ku!"

.

"5 menit! Waktu habis!" tandas Shion. Naruto masih mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu, dia sudah ingat siapa wanita berambut pirang ini. Dia adalah anak seorang penjaga kuil. Sejak ia masuk taman kanak-kanak, Shion dikenal sebagai seorang anak peramal. Dia bisa meramalkan masa depan lewat penglihatannya yang entah iaa dapat dari mana.

Bukannya Naruto tidak senang bertemu teman lama, tapi sejak dulu ia selalu sial jika berurusan dengan Shion. Wanita berambut pirang itu sangat hoby meramalkan kesialan Naruto dan ramalannya itu selalu tepat.

"NARUTO!"

"Eh? I-iya!" Naruto tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Kau sudah ingat siapa aku?"

"I-iya aku ingat. Kau Shion si peramal itu kan?"

"Benar sekali, aku senang kita bertemu lagi!"

"A-aku juga," ucap Naruto bohong. Boro-boro senang, saat ini ia malah gugup karena takut diramalkan lagi oleh Shion.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu Akatsuki cs berbelanja akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju pantai Honululu. Cukup dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 15 menit dari pasar. Mereka kini sudah bisa melihat hamparan pasir putih yang luas serta deburan ombak yang indah.

Kisame yang melihatnya pun bersemangat untuk berenang.

"Tunggu, Senpai! Tobi juga ingin ikut!" teriak tobi.

"Bukannya kau tidak bisa berenang?!"

"Kalau begitu ajari Tobi berenang."

Beberapa Akatsuki memilih untuk berenang dan bermain air di pantai dan sebagian lagi mendirikan tenda serta mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk nanti malam. Mereka akan bermalam di sisi pantai seraya membakar ikan dan cumi. Mengobrol hingga larut dan kembali ke Jepang besok pagi. Rencana yang sederhana. Tapi hidup tidak akan semulus itu. Sesederhana apapun rencananya, pasti akan di selingi oleh sesuatu hal diluar rencana.

Seperti malam ini, mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun. Rencana mereka untuk makan ikan bakar pupus sudah. Hal itu disebabkan oleh Kisame yang malah melepaskan ikan-ikan itu ke pantai. Katanya sih itu hak asasi Ikan. Akatsuki pun akhirnya hanya bisa makan marshmallow.

Suara deburan ombak menghiasai malam mereka. Bintang-bintang pun bersinar terang menghiasi langit. Akatsuki pun terlihat mengobrol seru di pinggir api unggun. Rupanya mereka sedang membicarakan Shion dan Naruto yang ternyata adalah teman kecil.

"Shion lumayan juga biarpun dia tidak seseksi Hinata," bisik Pein.

"Tidak, Pein. Kau hanya belum tahu saja. Dia itu selalu membuatku sial," balas Naruto.

"Itu sih memang nasibmu!"

"Apa? Kau bisa meramal?" terdengar suara pekikan Hidan yang heboh. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Shion dan Hidan yang sedang mengobrol.

"Kau bisa meramal?" Pein pun tertarik dan bergabung bersama Shion.

"Iya, dari kecil aku bisa melihat masa depan."

"Waww, keren! Coba ramal aku, un!" pinta Deidara.

"Aku bukan peramal seperti itu, ramalan itu datang begitu saja," jelas Shion.

"Aku sarankan sebaiknya kalian tidak berharap diramal olehnya," gumam Naruto pelan.

Waktu terus berlalu, Akatsuki pun menghabiskan malam mereka dengan bernyanyi. Pein memainkan ukulele sementara Tobi dan Itachi menari hula-hula.

Keesokan paginya, Akatsuki terbangun dengan badan pegal-pegal. Itu karena Tobi dan Itachi memaksa Akatsuki untuk ikut menari hula-hula termasuk Sasuke, Sakura dan Shion.

Mereka pun menempuh perjalanan dengan jalan kaki menuju bandara karena letak pantai yang memang tidak terlalu jauh. Sebelum masuk ke dalam pesawat, mereka berpamitan dengan Shion.

"Kami pergi ya, sampai ketemu lagi," pamit Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Akatsuki yang akan beranjak pun kembali diam, "Tadi malam aku bermimpi," lanjut Shion.

"Dalam mimpi itu aku melihat kalian semua, Akatsuki. Lontang lantung tidak punya rumah."

"Hah?"

"Pppfff!"

"Hahhaaha, itu tidak mungkin! Kami ini punya rumah di tengah hutan dan rumah itu sudah anti gempa dan anti digusur!" ucap Pein dengan sela-sela tawa di setiap kalimatnya.

"Terserah, aku hanya beritahu," ucap Shion cuek.

Akatsuki pun masuk ke dalam pesawat. Mereka semua duduk rapi di dalam kabin. Sebelum berangkat, Naruto berdiri di depan kabin bersama kameranya. Pria kumis kucing itu tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar teman-teman!" ucap Naruto. Tapi Akatsuki cs malah sibuk sendiri dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Mereka semua sedang membereskan barang-barang agar tidak ada barang mereka yang ketinggalan ketika mereka kembali ke jepang.

"Satu...dua...tiga...," terdengar suara Itachi yang sedang menghitung sesuatu. Di sampingnya Kisame juga sedang membereskan gantungan kunci berbentuk ikan yang ia borong di pasar Honululu.

"Teman-teman, tolong dengarkan aku sebentar," pinta Naruto sekali lagi.

"Deidara! Aku pinjam hairdryermu!"

"Tumben sekali kau pakai hairdryer, un?"

"Barbieku habis keramas."

"Teman-teman...,"

"Dua belas, tiga belas, empat bel-? Loh? Kok Cuma tiga belas?! Siappa yang mencuri sempakku?!" pekik Itachi heboh.

"ASTAGA! BISAKAH KALIAN DENGARKAN AKU SEBENTAR, HAH?!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Akatsuki pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Kecuali Itachi yang masih sibuk mencari barangnya yang hilang.

"Sempakku! Dimana sempakku?! Aku punya 14 tapi hanya ada 13! Itu artinya seseorang mencurinya!" pekik Itachi. Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya. Orang bodoh mana yang mau mencuri sempaknya?

"Tenang, Itachi-Senpai! Tobi sang detektif akan membantu!" tiba-tiba Tobi muncul di hadapan Itachi dengan sebuah kaca pembesar. Naruto masih mematung dengan sweatdrop yang semakin membesar.

"Terimakasih, detektif! Sempakku itu sangat berharga. Tolong temukan sempakku secepatnya," ucap Itachi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hmm, sebelum itu, Tobi ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Kapan terakhir kali Senpai melihat ke 14 sempak itu?" tanya Tobi dengan gaya detektif gadungan. Ia melihat Itachi menggunakan kaca pembesar.

"Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya kemarin pagi sebelum kita tour ke hawaii," jelas Itachi.

"Hmm," Tobi tampak berpikir serius. "Kalau begitu dimana sempak itu sebelumnya?"

"Disini, di tasku!"

"Apa ada orang yang kau curigai?"

"Siapa ya," gumam Itachi sambil melirik ke arah Kisame yang ada di sampingnya. "Mungkin Kisame. Dia kan duduk di sampingku. Dia yang paling mudah mencuri sempakku!"

"Apa kau bilang? Untuk apa aku mencuri sempakmu!" bantah Kisame.

"Biar Tobi periksa!" ucap Tobi sambil mengambil tas Kisame lalu membongkar isinya.

"Silahkan, saja! Aku tidak takut karena aku tidak mencurinya!" tandas Kisame.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Tobi menunjukkan sebuah sempak gambar ikan paus. Itachi menggeleng. Beberapa kali Tobi menunjukkan sempak yang ada di tas Kisame tapi semua itu bukan milik Itachi.

"Lihatkan? Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mencurinya!"

"Tunggu, kita kan belum periksa sempak yang senpai pakai," ucap Tobi sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Holly shit! Kau ingin aku menunjukkan sempak yang aku pakai?!" bentak Kisame.

"Tentu saja, itu salah satu penyelidikan!"

"Persetan dengan penyelidikan! Menjauh dariku!" Tobi terus memaksa untuk melihat sempak yang Kisame pakai. Terjadi kejar-kejaran antara mereka berdua. Sementara itu Itachi tampak tertegun memikirkan sesuatu. Tampaknya sulung Uchiha itu telah menemukan sebuah petunjuk.

Jika sempaknya ada 14, dan di tas ada 13 itu artinya satu sempaknya hilang. Tapi ia lupa menghitung sempak yang ia pakai. Jika di tambah dengan satu sempak yang ia pakai, maka jumlahnya memang 14. Itu artinya tidak ada yang hilang.

"AHAAA!" teriak Itachi sambil berdiri mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Tobi dan Kisame yang sedang kejar-kejaran pun berhenti karena teriakan Itachi.

"Ternyata satu sempakku sudah aku pakai, ahahhaaha!" Itachi tertawa tanpa dosa. Kisame dongkol. Naruto jawsdrop mendengarnya, Akatsuki yang lain terjungkal dari kursinya sementara Tobi tersenyum senang.

"Yes! Kalau begitu penyelidikan Tobi berhasil! Jika ada barang hilang yang lain, silakan panggil nama Tobi 3x!" ucap Tobi sambil berjalan menuju kursinya kemudian duduk manis sambil mengemut lolipop.

Setelah acara detektif nista itu berakhir, akhirnya Naruto bisa mulai bicara.

"Ekhm..." Naruto berdehem sebelum memulai. "Teman-teman semua. Hari ini kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang menuju Jepang. Tidak terasa perjalanan keliling dunia kita telah berakhir. Aku harap kita akan tetap menjadi teman meskipun kita tidak sama-sama lagi. Terimakasih telah berpartisipasi dalam acara kami. Semoga kita semua sampai ke Jepang dengan selamat," ucap Naruto dengan serius. Akatsuki yang mendengarnya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Kakuzu meneteskan air matanya.

"Woi! Siapa yang menyimpan bawang iris disini!" teriak Kakuzu.

"Maaf, itu ritual untuk keselamatan kita," sahut Hidan simpel.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuu~ im comeback! Cerita ini belum tamat ya, masih ada satu chapter lagi. Di chapter terakhir akan menjadi acara penyambutan kedatangan Akatsuki. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya~

.

Balas Review :

 **DandiDandi :** Hahaha, pulang keliling dunia kayaknya dia bakal jadi atlet marathon :v

 **Kazumaki Mikushi :** wkwk, iya gapapa yang penting tetep review, heheh

Chapter kemarin special nista untuk Sasori :v

Masih ada chapter terakhir minggu depan yaa... kenapa tamat? Karena saya udah kehabisan tourguide :v dan pengen bikin fict lain, hehe

Buat Hinatanya aku adain di chapter depan yaa~

 **Euraa :** Iya nih, udah saatnya mereka balik ke konoha :v

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Sudah lanjuut

 **RendyDP424 :** Wkwkwk, makasiih, semoga chapter ini juga suka

 **Honeymoon Hamada :** Selamat, tebakan anda benar! Sebagai hadiahnya anda mendapatkan hadiah makan malam romantis bersama Kisame! :v

Baik sih, tapi tetep nge-preman :v

Gak usah disihir juga mukanya udah kek bayi :v

Masih ada 1 chapter lagi yaa...

Menang di IFA? Amiin, amiin makasih ya dukungannya ^_^

 **Anni593 :** Wkwk, nenek Chiyo emang nenek super :v

 **Niilaaa :** Sudah lanjutt

 **NuNuOi :** Baik hati sih, tapi... ya begitulah :v

 **Al FaHmY :** Huehehe, makasih... scene naruhinanya gak janji ya tapi chapter depan bakal ada Hinata kok. Semua tourguide bakal menyambut kedatangan Akatsuki termasuk Hinata :v

 **Vira D Ace :** Sasori : *PurapuraAmnesia*

Masih ada 1 chapter lagi yaa...

Cupcupcup jangan nangis yaa nanti di hibur sama Kisame pake tarian hula-hula :v


	30. Epilogue

**AKATSUKI KELILING DUNIA**

Chapter 30. Epilogue

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor/Adventure

Rating : K+

Summary : Akatsuki mendapatkan hadiah keliling dunia secara gratis bersama Naruto si tourguide ceroboh dan Sasuke si pilot dadakan./ "WHAAAT?! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN RUMAH KITA?!"/ "Menjauhlah kalian para setan! Jangan ganggu Itachi! Homina homina homina!"/ "Woi! Aku tidak kesurupan, sialan!"/Chapter 30. Ending

.

.

.

DUAARR!

BLAAAARRR!

DUAAARRRR!

Warna-warni kembang api menyambut kedatangan pesawat Konoha Air. Mereka mendarat di sebuah lapangan besar di samping gedung Konoha Tour and Travel.

Teriakan heboh menyerbu telinga mereka begitu Akatsuki keluar dari pesawat. Rupanya ada banyak orang yang menunggu kedatangan mereka. Deidara jadi terharu. Di sampingnya, Itachi melambaikan tangannya. 'Inikah rasanya jadi artis' gumam Itachi dalam hati.

"NARUTOOO!" terdengar suara cempreng menggema di lapangan tersebut. Tak lama kemudian dari balik kerumunan orang, keluarlah seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Kaa-san?!" pekik Naruto kaget.

"Dasar anak durhaka! Kau bahkan tidak meneleponkuu!"

Sementara Naruto menyelesaikan urusan dengan Ibunya, Akatsuki pun di giring ke belakang sebuah panggung. Disana ada seorang wanita berambut merah, yang merupakan saudara dari Naruto. Wanita bernama Karin itu menuntun Akatsuki, Sasuke serta Sakura memasuki ruangan make-up.

"Waaw, kita benar-benar seperti artis," Kisame berdecak kagum. Setelah semua anggota Akatsuki di dandani menjadi lebih baik. Mereka pun naik ke atas panggung. Rupanya disana sudah berdiri Naruto selaku pembawa acara tersebut.

"Ya, mari kita sambut, ini dia... AKATSUKIII! " teriak Naruto sambil membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar kearah Akatsuki. Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Itachi melambaikan tangannya ke arah penonton. Tobi melompat-lompat kegirangan. Saking semangatnya ia melompat, pemuda bertopeng itu mehancurkan lantai panggung dan terperosok ke dalam sana.

"Huaaa! TOLONG!" pekik Tobi. Para kru pun segera menolong Tobi dan menutup tirai panggung agar tidak terlihat oleh penonton. Para penonton pun bersweatdrop ria begitu menyaksikan pembukaan nista tersebut.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, tiraipun kembali di buka. Akastuki pun berdiri dengan kikuk di atas panggung. Terlihat sebuah lubang bekas Tobi terperosok di lantai panggung.

Setelah berdehem, Naruto pun melanjutkan acaranya.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya ada juga pilot handal kita dan pramugari cantik kita, UCHIHA SASUKE dan HARUNO SAKURAA!" masuk lah seorang pemuda berambut raven bersama wanita berambut merah muda berjalan diatas panggung.

"Ssstt, kenapa dengan kepalanya?" bisik Hidan begitu melihat benjolan di kepala Naruto.

"Seorang ibu itu menyeramkan," hanya itu jawaban dari Kakuzu.

"Seorang nenek lebih menyeramkan lagi," timpal Sasori.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk teman-teman! Mari kita mulai bincang-bincang kita!"

Akatsuki tampak celingukan. Disana hanya ada 2 kursi. Satu kursi tampaknya milik Naruto.

"Kita duduk dimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Ah, maaf, sepertinya para kru lupa menyiapkan kursi. Jadi satu orang duduk di kursi dan sisanya duduk di lantai panggung saja ya," pinta Naruto.

"Apa? Kita ini artis! Masa kita duduk di lantai?!" protes Itachi.

"Apanya yang artis," gumam Naruto sweatdrop. "kalau tidak mau duduk silakan berdiri saja," ujar Naruto.

"Ah, kita berdiri saja," putus Pein. Satu kursi yang tersedia digunakan Konan untuk duduk. Bukan karena mereka mengutamakan wanita. Tapi wanita itu sudah mengancam Akatsuki duluan.

"Oiya, perkiraan acaranya 2 jam," Naruto memberitahu. Setelah bersweatdrop ria mereka pun akhirnya duduk di lantai. Yang benar saja, berdiri selama 2 jam? Lutut Itachi tak akan sanggup.

"Apa kalian sudah siap mendengarkan wawancara keliling dunia ini?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara lantang.

"Siaaappp!" teriak para penonton. Di salah satu barisan penonton, Naruto melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri menonton acaranya

"Oh!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu tersipu malu. Tanpa di duga, di samping Hinata berdiri Shion yang juga membalas lambaian tangan Naruto.

"Hah?! Ke-kenapa dia juga ada disini?!" pekik Naruto.

"Oia, aku lupa memberitahu kalau para tourguide berkumpul disini juga," celetuk Kakashi yang ternyata sedang duduk di sisi panggung. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penonton. Benar saja, disana ada Guy dan Rock Lee. Neji, Sai, Gaara, bahkan Nenek Chiyo pun juga hadir.

"Kenapa aku kesal melihat wajah mereka ya," gumam Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto pun memulai acara talk show keliling dunia tersebut.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama. Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah tour keliling dunia?"

"Perasaanku sangat campur aduk," sahut Konan.

"Pasti saking bahagianya ya?"

"Bukan, saking meratapi kesialan kami," jawab Konan dengan wajah datar.

"Hahaha," Naruto tertawa kikuk. "Dia memang suka bercanda," celetuk Naruto.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Negara mana yang paling kalian sukai? Coba ceritakan pada para pentonton," pinta Naruto.

"Tobi! Tobi! Tobi mau cerita!" Tobi mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, Naruto pun memberikan mic-nya pada Tobi.

"Tempat yang paling Tobi sukai adalah Australia! Disana Tobi berlari riang gembira bersama para biri-biri!" ucap Tobi sambil berlari-lari di atas panggung.

"Apanya yang riang gembira, sialan! Kita dikejar biri-biri!" bentak Pein kesal.

"Oke selanjutnya, siapa yang mau menjawab?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku! Aku!" seru Itachi. "Tempat yang paling aku sukai adalah China! Karena disana aku dan Sasuke menggunakan baju couple berwarna hijau ketat! Aku bahkan menyimpan bajunya untuk aku pakai nanti bersama Sasuke!"

"WTF?! Aku tidak akan pernah memakai baju nista seperti itu lagi!"

"YOSH! SALAM SEMANGAT MASA MUDAA!" terdengar suara teriakan dua orang yang tidak asing di telinga mereka. Rupanya itu Guy dan Lee yang bersorak karena pujian Itachi.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?!" pekik Sasuke yang masih trauma dengan Guy dan Lee yang memaksanya mengenakan baju nista berwarna hijau.

"Oke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Siapa Tour Guide Favorite kalian?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca kertas yang disediakan oleh kru berisi daftar pertanyaan untuk Akatsuki.

"Aku suka Nenek Chiyo, un!" jawab Deidara.

"Aku suka Shion!" ujar Pein dengan semangat.

"Aku suka Guy dan Lee!"

"YOSHAA! HIDUP ITACHI-SAMA!" seru Guy dan Lee di depan barisan penonton.

"Aku suka Kankurou!" jawab Sasori.

"Tunggu dulu, Kankurou bukan tour guide," ralat Naruto.

"Pokoknya aku suka Kankurou!"

Sementara itu di Mesir...

"Hachuuuu! Hachuuuu!" Kankurou bersin-bersin hingga membuat beberapa kipas koleksi Temari berhamburan.

"Astagaa! Kau merusak kipas-kipasku!" omel Temari.

"Maaf. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa merinding. Aku rasa ada seorang pria yang menyukaiku," Kankurou mengusap tangannya yang terasa merinding.

.

"Favorite Tour Guide ku adalah Gaara," ucap Konan.

"Aku pilih Temujin," celetuk Kakuzu yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Akastuki cs.

"Kalau aku suka... s-s-sa-sakura," ucap Zetsu dengan wajah bersemu merah. Akatsuki menatap Zetsu dengan tatapan shock. Beberapa saat kemudian Tobi pun berkata, "Cie...cie... Zetsu-senpai suka Sakura-Chan!"

"Ciee...cieee!" Akatsuki cs pun ikut menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu sialan, dia menyukaiku sebagai Tour Guide Favorite! Aku ini kan Tour Guide di Korea!" amuk Sakura.

"O-oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya!" Naruto segera menginterupsi sebelum Sakura semakin mengamuk.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah selesai melakukan Tour Guide keliling dunia?"

"Perasaanku sangat lega. Akhirnya kita bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Aku sempat berpikir akan mati di penerbangan pertama," ucap Konan.

"Perasaanku juga lega, akhirnya aku tidak usah mengkhawatirkan uangku akan hilang, tertinggal ataupun rusak lagi."

"Perasaanku juga sangat senang akhirnya aku bisa kembali bersama piranha peliharaanku di rumah."

"Aku senang kita sudah kembali karena Jashin-sama sudah tidak sanggup menolongku lagi jika aku masih berkelana bersama tour nista ini."

"Tobi sangat senang bisa ke Konoha. Tapi Tobi akan lebih senang lagi jika kita kembali keliling dunia. Itu sangat menyenangkan!"

"Woww! Kalian bisa keliling dunia kapan pun kalian mau! Kami akan berikan diskon khusus untuk kalian!"

"TIDAAAĶ! KAMI HANYA AKAN PERGI JIKA ITU GRATIS!"

"Gratis pun aku tidak mau," timpal Sasori pelan.

"Baiklah, cukup sekian tanya jawab kita bersama Pemenang Tour Keliling dunia. Bagi kalian yang ingin merasakan sensasi keliling dunia yang menyenangkan silakan hubungi team kami untuk mendaftar!" Naruto pun akhirnya menutup acara talk show tersebut. Akatsuki bernafas lega, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang sekarang. Kisame sudah tidak tahan ingin melihat ikan-ikan peliharaannya. Tapi begitu mereka turun panggung, Naruto berkata,"untuk kalian, jangan dulu pulang ya. Kita ada acara makan siang bersama para Tour Guide untuk perpisahan."

.

Akatsuki cs dan para tour guide kini sedang berkumpul di sebuah restoran. Mereka semua duduk lesehan mengitari meja yang sangat besar.

"Waw! Aku senang sekali bertemu kalian lagi. Aku akan pakai baju pemberian kalian agar kita terlihat matching, ayo Sasuke!" ajak Itachi.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau! Aku sudah merobek baju itu dan membakarnya di perapian!" tandas Sasuke.

"Oh, jangan khawatir, kami punya banyak persediaan!" ucap Guy sambil mengeluarkan baju hijau dari dalam tasnya.

"TIDAAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" pekik Sasuke.

"Jangan malu-malu! Ayo kita pakaikan untuk pria pemalu ini, Lee!" ajak Guy sambil menyeret Sasuke ke kamar mandi.

"Ayayay, kapten!" seru Lee penuh semangat.

"Tidak! Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Sasuke sebelum pria itu menghilang di balik pintu toilet.

Sementara itu Naruto duduk di samping Hinata, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini karena Neji belum datang. Syukurlah pesawat yang Neji tumpangi untuk terbang ke Jepang mengalami delay beberapa jam.

"Hai, Hinata. Apa kabar?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"B-baik," jawab Hinata singkat sambil menunduk.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, Hinata. Sekarang kita bisa mengobrol bebas karena Neji belum datang. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita," ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun... sepertinya se-seseorang di b-belakangmu tidak suka kita mengobrol," ucap Hinata masih dengan menunduk ketakutan. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang Naruto.

Naruto pun menengok ke belakang, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada Neji di belakangku. Itu artinya tidak ada masalah kan? Yang di belakangku ini Shion, dia adalah..., eh? SHION?! Sedang apa kau dibelakangku?!" pekik Naruto begitu mendapati Shion yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kau mendekati wanita lain? Bahkan setelah kau berjanji akan menikah denganku waktu kecil?" tanya Shion dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"A-apa?! Kau berjanji menikahinya? Dasar lelaki buaya!" Hinata pun berdiri dan berbalik untuk pergi keluar dengan berurai air mata.

"Eh- tu-tunggu Hinata! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Naruto berusaha mencegah Hinata pergi. "Sudahku bilang itu hanya permainan anak-anak! Waktu itu kita sedang main rumah-rumahan! Aku tidak benar-benar berjanji!" jelas Naruto. Kemudian pria pirang itu pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Tunggu, Naruto-kun! Jika kau mengejar Hinata, aku ramalkan kau akan babakbelur!" ucap Shion dengan wajah datar.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Hinata bukan type orang yang suka memukul orang!" ucap Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mengejar hinata. Baru saja beberapa langkah menuju pintu, seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan mata putih berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera menghentikan acara berlarinya.

"Ne-Neji?" Naruto Shock.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA SAMPAI DIA MENANGIS HAH?!"

"Ti-tidak i-itu hanya salah paham, aku aku aku-"

"Jangan banyak alasan kau, sialan!"

Buaghh

Pow

Buaghh

Braakk

Kretekk

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan?" ucap Shion saat Naruto lewat di depannya dengan wajah babak belur.

Di sisi lain meja, Sasori mendekati Gaara dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ekhm," Sasori berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Gaara. Namun pria bertato Ai itu sedang fokus memainkan ponselnya.

"Ekheemm!"

Sasori kembali berdehem lebih keras. Namun Gaara tetap bergeming.

"Ekhmm! Ekhmm! Ekhhmm!"

Sasori berdehem berkali-kali saking kesalnya. Aksi hebohnya itu pun akhirnya mengundang pperhatian nenek Chiyo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Deidara.

"Cucuku yang malang! Sepertinya dia kena penyakit batuk mematikan! Cepat telepon ambulans!" pekik Nenek Chiyo seraya berlari menghampiri Sasori.

"Batuk apa? Aku baik-baik saja!" bantah Sasori.

"Tidak, batukmu kedengarannya parah. Nenek akan membawamu ke klinik sekarang. Ayo, kita sekalian suntik tetanus!"

"Whaat? Kenapa mesti suntik tetanus segala?! Aku tidak mau disuntik!" Sasori pun berlari menghindari nenek Chiyo. Tobi yang melihat Sasori dan nenek chiyo kejar-kejaran pun ikut berlari.

"Tunggu, Senpai! Tobi juga ingin main kejar-kejaran!" seru Tobi semangat. Guy, Lee dan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun melihat Sasori, Tobi dan Nenek Chiyo. Mata Guy berbinar-binar, "Rasanya air mataku tak dapat terbendung begitu melihat semangat masa muda yang membara ini! Ayo, Lee. Kita juga harus bergabung untuk olahraga bersama mereka!" seru Guy.

"Yosh! Aku selalu siap, Kapten!"

"Dasar tidak normal!" gerutu Sasuke yang kini sudah berpakaian hijau ketat. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan gerutuannya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menarik tangannya dan membuatnya ikut berlari bersama Guy dan Lee.

"WTF?! SEJAK KAPAN TANGANKU DI BORGOL BEGINI?!" pekik Sasuke begitu mendapati tangan kirinya yang terhubung dengan Guy oleh sebuah borgol.

.

.

.

"KELUAR KALIAN! DASAR &( ^#¥×" teriak pemilik restoran setelah menendang Akatsuki beserta tour guidenya.

Mereka semua di usir secara paksa setelah Tobi, Sasori, dan yang lainnya memecahkan perabotan restoran karena berlari kesana kemari.

Akhirnya para tourguide pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Akatsuki. Ke 10 orang berjubah hitam itu kini berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang ada di pelosok hutan.

Hari mulai gelap, mereka menyusuri jalan setapak dengan bermodalkan cahaya ponsel Pein yang pas-pasan.

"Tempat ini jadi horror ya setelah lama kita tinggalkan," celetuk Kisame.

"Dari dulu tempat ini memang horror! Inikan hutan!" tandas Hidan. "Tapi tenang, aku akan lakukan ritual pengusir setan dengan garamku!" Hidan merogoh saku jubahnya untuk mengambil garam. Kemudian pria klimis itu menaburkan garam ke kepala Akatsuki.

"Haiisssh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau pikir kepalaku ini asinan, un?! Garam itu tidak baik untuk rambut!" omel Deidara.

"Berisik! Kalau kau ditempeli setan, kita juga yang repot! Kau pikir menyadarkan orang yang kesurupan itu gampang?!" balas Hidan dengan sengit.

"WHAAAT?! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN RUMAH KITA?!" teriak Itachi dengan heboh. Ia berteriak di depan sebuah gundukan abu yang cukup banyak.

"Apanya yang rumah kita? Itu hanya bekas pembakaran hutan. Berani-beraninya mereka membakar hutan saat aku tidak ada," gerutu Zetsu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, ini rumah kita! Aku ingat betul rumah kita ada disini!"

"Halah, kau ini pelupa. Lagi pula kau kan sudah sebulan lebih tidak kesini, mana mungkin kau ingat!" celetuk Pein. "Ayo sekarang kita jalan lagi! Sepertinya langit mulai mendung."

"Tidak aku yakin sekali ini rumah kita! Ini rumah kita!" teriak Itachi. Hidan pun segera memegang tangan Itachi dan menaburi kepalanya dengan garam.

"Menjauhlah kalian para setan! Jangan ganggu Itachi! Homina homina homina!"

"Woi! Aku tidak kesurupan, sialan!" umpat Itachi.

Lama mereka berjalan, namun mereka tak jua menemukan rumah tercinta mereka. Itachi bahkan sudah terseok-seok saking lelahnya berjalan. Tobi bahkan sesekali melakukan salto untuk peregangan otot.

"Perasaan rumah kita tidak sejauh ini," gumam Konan yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Itu pasti karna kita sudah lama tidak kesini jadi perjalanan terasa lebih jauh," Pein tetap positive thinking. Hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seorang petani.

"SETAAAN! SETAAANN!" teriak petani tersebut begitu melihat wajah Pein yang tersorot senter.

"Woi! Aku bukan hantu!"

"Kalau begitu kalian pasti sekomplotan malaikat maut! Jangan ambil nyawaku! Aku masih ingin hidup, kebunku sebentar lagi panen!" petani tersebut tampak memohon dengan wajah melas.

"Bukaaan! Kami ini manusia!" jelas Konan.

"Huh! Bilang dong dari tadi! Berani-beraninya kalian menakuti orang tua!" gerutu petani tua tersebut.

"Eh? Kami tidak bermaksud menakuti. Em, ngomong-ngomong apa kau melihat sebuah rumah di dekat tanaman bunga bangkai?" tanya Pein.

"Rumah? Setahuku di dekat bunga bangkai hanya ada gua."

"Iya itu maksudku! Dimana ya letaknya? Kami sedikit tersasar."

"Gua itu sudah hangus sebulan yang lalu. Gara-gara ada yang lupa mencabut sebuah catokan rambut. Catokan tersebut meledak, di tambah lagi dengan banyak bubuk mesiu didalam sana. Jadi gua tersebut meledak dengan heboh," jelas petani tersebut sembari melenggang pergi.

Akatsuki kecuali Tobi dan Itachi hanya bisa memasang wajah kecut begitu mendengarnya. Mereka segera menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Pasti kau yang lupa mencabut catokan kan?" tanya Pein penuh selidik. Itachi mundur perlahan-lahan. Dalam hitungan ke 3 dia pun lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"KYAAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKUU!"

"KEMARI KAU SIALAAAN!" serbu Akatsuki.

-End-

.

.

.

Omake

Tok...tok...tok...

Tok...tok...tok...

Dor...dor!

"Hoaaam, siapa sih yang bertamu selarut ini. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Barusan aku mimpi apa ya?" gumam Sasuke seraya berjalan gontai menuju pintu.

Setelah memutar kunci dua kali, pria raven itu pun membuka pintu.

Ceklek.

Terlihatlah segerombolan orang yang tak asing bagi Sasuke. Mereka bersepuluh memasang cengiran lebar yang mencurigakan.

BRAKKK!

Sasuke segera membanting pintu begitu melihat pemandangan horror itu.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya! Rumah kami kebakaran! Kami butuh tumpangan untuk beberapa waktu!" pekik Itachi diluar pintu.

"Tidak mau! Pergi kalian dari rumahku!"

"Woi, lewat sini tidak dikunci!" teriak Hidan yang menemukan pintu belakang rumah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun buru-buru menghampiri pintu belakang. Terlambat. Kesepuluh orang itu sudah masuk, bahkan sudah menutup pintunya lagi.

"Wah, rumah adikmu luas juga," celetuk Konan. Gadis berambut biru itu segera duduk disofa untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Sementara itu Akatsuki yang lain berpencar kesana kemari. Ada yang membuka lemari Sasuke. Ada yang mandi, ada yang makan makanan Sasuke. Bahkan Itachi kini sudah tergeletak di kasur Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri dengan mulut menganga lebar. Sepertinya mulai hari ini kesialan akan terus membuntutinya. Poor Sasuke.

.

.

.

A/N :

Huaaaaa akhirnya Akatsuki Keliling Dunia tamat juga. Bener-bener gak nyangka fict ini bisa sampe 30 Chapter.

Terimakasih banyak untuk para pembaca setia Akatsuki Keliling Dunia. Terimakasih juga sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fict ini. Untuk yang Fav dan Foll fict ini, makasih banyak.

Review kalian selalu bikin aku cengar-cengir sendiri. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri buat aku. Makasih banyak yaa...

Sedih rasanya berhenti menulis fict ini. Tapi bukan berarti aku berhenti berkarya. Mungkin nanti aku akan bikin fict bergenre humor dengan chara Akatsuki lagi.. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, ne?

Sincerenly,

Fairyska-Chan ^_^


End file.
